


Unconditionally

by childofgreeceandrome



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kise Ryota, Royalty, War, alternative universe, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 195,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofgreeceandrome/pseuds/childofgreeceandrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta has been given away to the Aomine family because of his father's mistakes. His dreams of being a king and ruling Kaijo were shattered the day he presented as an Omega. Aomine Daiki is the General of Too's army and has asked for a great prize after he helped to finish off Kaijo's rebels and by law, Ryouta's father has to agree to his demands. </p><p>What exactly can Daiki want with a man he has not spoken to in years? What will become of Ryouta now that his aspirations of doing so much are now lying around his feet?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let me tell you something and I hope you believe my words, at least in the name of the years we have spent ruling together: I won’t have my son treated as some whore or slave, whatever Daiki’s intentions are, I hope that they are good and honest, because if they are not I won’t hesitate to start a war for my son’s well being. Are we clear?”</p><p>"Absolutely".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If he was honest, he hated the fact that the conflict has reached this point.

Their lands had always been characterized by their peaceful behavior, by the fact that they had spent over three hundred years without falling into a real war. Though one could think that it’s important to mention the fact that before those three hundred years those six kingdoms had been at each other's throats for a long time.

However, after the war had devastated all the lands in all kingdoms, the six kings had met to reach an accord to save what little had been left after such a vicious war. The situation was so bad that the agreement was to work together and unify the royal families through the marriage of every single one of the heirs to the throne with the objective of putting a stop to the war that should last forever.

Sadly, it wasn’t the reality.

Four hundred years after the union was reached, in the Kaijo Kingdom a revolution happened, rebels started screaming against the union and raised their weapons to achieve the goal of independence and freedom of, what they called, an old and antique form of tyranny and monopoly. The movement got such a great support that Kaijo’s army was incapable of stopping them and by the time that Kaijo’s king, Kise Hiroki, realized this, the only option left was to ask for help to some of the others kingdoms.

Kaijo’s principals allies were the Too and Seirin Kingdom, which meant that it was the Kagami and the Aomine royal families and their armies that went to the rescue of the Kise line. However, as it had always been written on the laws of the The Great Six Kingdoms, the country that has raised its weapons against the other five and had to engage in an armed conflict had to paid dearly for the insubordination, even though it wasn’t done by the royal ones.

For Kise Hiroki that option had always been a non-viable one, something that they wouldn’t resort to unless the situation reached critical levels. But under his eyes, it reached to those limits and he had to sign a declaration promising that the kingdom and their royal family would pay what the Too and Seirin kingdoms saw appropriate as retribution for the given help.

Three combined armies were more than enough to end the revolution and give a death sentence to those who had lead the army and to put behind bars those who had supported the rebels and had been captured during the last battle.

Two weeks passed before Too and Seirin’s kings asked for a meeting to establish what would have to paid by the Kise family for their help. They had a reunion in Hiroki’s studio, only the three of them, because they truly were friends, for they had spent a great part of their childhoods together and had been governing the kingdoms as allies for a long while now.

“I have to say this before we start to talk about our main goal at the moment.” Kagami Hideaki said, Seirin’s king, he was strong built and his hair was dark as the night and his eyes had the red tint that characterized the Kagami line so much. “The Akashi family has sent a letter signed by Masaomi asking for a true punishment towards your line, Hiroki.”

“It does not surprise me, something like this will not be forgiven easily for a family that has spent so much time defending our laws.” Murmured Hiroki, he was the youngest king of the union but his face had lost its spark in the last few months and he looked older than his age, the dullness of his blue eyes did not help either. He sighed before continuing. “We underestimated the revolution and it grew so much under our watch that it almost cost us the whole Kaijo kingdom.”

Aomine Daisuke nodded, he was an Alpha, just as the other two kings, and his dark skin talked clearly about the hard weather the Too kingdom had to face in the summers and winters. His blue eyes were alert, even though he was practically laying horizontally on his chair. “Besides that, it has been the only truly dangerous movement we have seen against us in many years and if I may say it, I agree with Masaomi about the need of serious and hard payments from your family and country, Hiroki.”

The Kaijo’s King face hardened, but he stayed in silence.

After a few seconds, Hideaki started talking again. “Daisuke and I met before this and agreed on the first things you must pay for our military help, the Kaijo’s kingdom must pay five hundred thousand golden coins to Too and Seirin on a lapsus of three years, the first payment must be half of the amount and has to be paid in a year’s time.”

Hiroki nodded once, knowing it was a big quantity of money, but they could make it after a slight increase of the taxes.

Hideaki spoke once more. “Besides that, you also must pay one hundred thousand golden coins to the United Bank of the Six Kingdoms.” He kept going, naming other payments, such as some lands that had to be given to the generals of their armies.

“Is that everything?” Kise Hiroki asked after Kagami stopped talking.

“No.” Aomine Daisuke spoke for the first time in a while. “I have a request of my own.”

Hitoki raised a golden colored eyebrow. “And that is?”

“I want to take Ryota back with me to Too.”

Kise’s eyes widened and he stood from his chair aggressively. “What? Have you gone out of your mind?”

Daisuke didn’t lose his composure, he only shook his head before saying, “My son and one of my army’s generals, Daiki, almost lost his second in command and the first and only son of the Imayoshi family because of your war and now is asking for payment.”

“And he thinks any of his friends’ lives it’s more valuable than my son’s? The heir to Kaijo’s Kingdom?

Hideaki rolled his eyes at his words. “Don’t lie, Hiroki, we all have heard the rumours about Ryota presenting as an Omega, he can’t be the heir to Kaijo’s throne.”

“Blasphemy! From where have you heard such lies?” Kise said, though his hands started trembling before he tightened them in fists at his sides.

“Here and there.” Daisuke said with a sly grin on his dark skinned face. “We’ve also heard that you got him out of the capital afraid that if the rebels won, he would be taken as a slave.”

“That’s not true.”

“Still saying lies, Hitoki?” Kagami said looking at the reddening face of his colleague. “Stop denying our words or, if what we’ve heard is a lie, call for Ryota immediately and let us confirm that he is an Alpha, or at least, a Beta.”

Hitoki stayed in silent for a few seconds before his face fell, his voice had changed and now it sounded dejected and sad. “You’re right, he presented as an Omega in the middle of the war, though he is no longer out of the capital, I called for him after the rebels were captured and sentenced to death.”

The other two kings nodded, understanding to some extent why Kise would deny so fervently that his primogeniture and only son, was an Omega. “If I may ask, where is he? I haven’t seen him around since we arrived at the palace.”

“He has been locked in one of the east wings, he is still going through his presenting and well, his scent is quite strong and I fear for his safety.”

Hideaki nodded at his words. “Understandable. Though it’s a shame that Ryota won’t be able to take over the throne, his abilities are quite admirable and I believed he would have made a great king and general.”

“Yes.” Hiroki said, he felt as if he had a big stone in the bottom of his stomach. “It is truly a shame.”

They stayed in silence for a while before Daisuke spoke again. “I am still waiting for an answer, Kise.” The three kings knew that Aomine was saying that only out of courtesy, because it didn’t matter what Hiroki thought of Daiki getting Ryouta, he would have to accept it and give his only son away hoping that he would be well and taken care of.

“What will become of my son, Daisuke?”

“That is for Daiki to decide.”

“Let me tell you something and I hope you believe my words, at least in the name of the years we have spent ruling together: I won’t have my son treated as some whore or slave, whatever Daiki’s intentions are, I hope that they are good and honest, because if they are not I won’t hesitate to start a war for my son’s well being. Are we clear?”

Daisuke looked at him for a few seconds before he nodded once. “Absolutely, you have my word that Ryouta will be treated as the Omegan prince he is.” The last part wasn’t missed by Hiroki, but he knew he wouldn’t get anything more out of this exchange with Aomine.

“I believe this is it, then, Hiroki. Our armies and we are leaving in two days, taking everything that you have promised us, including Ryouta.” Hideaki said with a serious face.

Kise Hiroki hoped that his son would forgive him one day for the price he had to pay for his family and country’s well being.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that he was lost was an understatement.

Kaijo’s palace was pretty impressive, it was, after all, one of the six places of reunion for the kings of the country. For a castle, it didn’t have too many floors, but that was compensated by the fact that it extended for a few kilometers, including their magnificent garden, he had heard from a few nobles that Kaijo’s queen had a passion for gardening and a great deal of money was spent on it.

The palace itself was made of marble that sparkled in the moon’s light, its blue banners were adorned with white and silver details, including the name and the emblem of the country, along the Kise’s family crest.

Aomine thought of all this absent minded as he made his way into said palace after spending the afternoon and most of the night in a bar with some of his men. He had decided to leave after the other guys chose to find a companion for the rest of the night, something that he, sadly, had been advised not to do in the fear of having children outside of his non existent official mating.

Though he couldn’t help but think that he seemed to be one of the few people who cared, a little bit, about the problems that could provoke.

The guards at the principal entrance didn’t stop him in his way, his dark skin and blue hair was sign enough of who he was and besides, he wore expensive clothes and the crest of his own family on them, shining brightly against the left side of his chest.

He knew it was past midnight and because of that the castle was practically in absolutely silence, he had the feeling that people were still savouring the pleasure of having a good night’s sleep after the difficult months they had lived because of the rebels and their revolution. However, that represented an issue for him, because usually there was someone to guide him back to his temporary room and now, he realized that he hadn’t paid much attention at the paths he had to walk to get to his chambers.

So in that light he decided to walk around a bit until he found his room or someone that could get him to it. The hallways were well illuminated in a way that the paintings and decorations could be seen perfectly, he got distracted seeing a paint of what seemed to be a valley in the outsides of the capital when his nose caught the scent.

If he had to described it, he would say that his body seemed to get a spark out of nowhere, his senses intensified and he could practically see a path on the floor guiding him to the source of the scent. If there was one thing he could identify was the fact that it belonged to an Omega.

But just before he took a step forward to follow the scent, he shook his head and took a moment to clarify his thoughts. If there was one thing he had been trained because of his Alpha status was that he needed to control his impulses, he was to be the king of Too and letting himself fall prey to his animals instincts would only end on problems for him and his kingdom, more than once he had heard of how an Omega brought to disgrace an Alpha because of its charms.

On the few seconds that he took pulling himself back together, the scent seemed to grow stronger and stronger, until the point he felt a bit dizzy because of it. His heightened senses allowed him to hear steps approaching him and he turned to face that direction.

One of the paintings moved aside and a head full of blond hair appeared through the opening, it turned to the opposite direction to Aomine before turning to him and gasping when his brown eyes encountered his own dark blue ones, wide because of the person appearing out nowhere.

Still gasping and with a light skinned hand on his chest, the boy spoke to him. “Aomine-san, is that you?”

The Alpha realized a few things in that moment, the boy was no one else but Kise Ryouta, who he had known since he was a child but had lost contact since a few years back, and that the Omega scent that had attacked his senses a bit before belonged to him.

The blond put the painting back on its place before making his way towards Aomine. He raised a thin and blond eyebrow when the blue haired boy didn’t answer him.

“Yes.” He said after he put his thoughts back in place and tried to concentrate on him and not on the strong scent he was expelling.

“I heard that you came here with your father but I hadn’t had the opportunity to see you.”  
Ryouta said, he gave him a little smile. “This was a nice coincidence.”

“It’s true, you are an Omega.” Were the words that escaped Aomine’s mouth. The smile on Kise’s face disappeared immediately and the Alpha realized it was a sore spot for the blond.

Oh well, it wasn’t something that he could exactly hide.

“I am.” Was the only thing Ryouta said to him, his face now had a guarded expression.

Aomine wasn’t about to apologize for something that didn’t have anything to do with him, but he knew Kise would probably be the only person he would encounter at this hour at night, so he could help him find his room.

He remembered the Omega’s words about them not seeing each other before and decided to ask about it. “We have been here for weeks, why haven’t we seen you?”

It seemed his words only made Kise more upset, for his brows furrowed and he spoke between his teeth. “I presented during the war and Father decided it would be better for me to leave the capital until the conflict ended. I came back a few days ago but it seems that my scent is still too strong, so Father decided I should stay on my wing of the palace until it stabilizes.”

He could clearly see why Kise Hiroki would think that.

“I see. Well, you won’t have to stay holed up there for too much time now.”

That seemed to get Kise’s attention, because his eyes went back to him with a confused expression. “How do you know that? Has Father said something about it?”

“We are leaving in two days.” The Alpha said with a tone that easily said that Kise was an idiot for not understanding what he had said before.

“I know, but what does that have to do with me?” Kise’s scent started to change, distress was making its way into it. It had always been known by everyone that he was sharp and had a good head on his shoulders.

This time, however it was Aomine who raised an eyebrow. It seemed that the Kise family had a few issues with communication. “Didn’t your father tell you? You are coming to Too with us.”

“What?” The blonde took a step backwards and now his scent was truly messing with Aomine’s Alpha side, he could feel an itch inside of him asking to comfort the Omega, which he immediately ignored. “What are you talking about? I’m not going anywhere with you.”

His defiant attitude made him smirk. “That’s not yours to decide. Besides, it has already been spoken and your father agreed.”

Kise shook his head fervently, the Alpha was feeling a headache coming because of the boy’s pheromones. “No! You can’t make me go!”

The blue haired boy was starting to get annoyed by the other’s attitude, Too wasn’t a bad kingdom and he would be making his country a favour by going with them voluntarily. He took a couple of steps towards him, now they were closer than before, when Kise arrived to the hallway. “No, we won’t make you come. Do you know why?” He didn’t give Kise time to answer. “Because you will accompany us because you want to. Thanks to Too and Seirin your family is still alive and not with your decapitated heads hanging by a threat on the palace’s entrance and the rebels living here.”

“Shut up.” The Omega’s face paled and Aomine had the feeling his stomach was revolted by the image he had provided him with.

He kept talking as if Kise hadn’t interrupted him. “And because we helped you, your father had to give us the things we asked for in return for our help. And let me tell you this, Kise, what we asked for are not far fetched things, not at all, we asked for a bit of money, some balanced economic transactions and that the prince accompany us, in what we can call, a way to assure that those conditions will be respected.”

His words stunned Ryouta into silence for a few seconds. “No! You can’t justify this, I am the heir to the throne, you can’t just take me back with you just because you don’t trust us!” His scent changed to one extremely angered and upset.

The Alpha laughed without humour at his answer. “The heir to the throne? Kise, you are an Omega, you can’t be a heir to the throne and much less the king of Kaijo.” He smirked and looked straight into the brown eyes in front of him. “The best thing you could do for your kingdom would be spreading your legs for some noble and giving birth to a few pups.”

If he was honest with himself, he should have expected it, but he was still surprised when Kise punched him in the face and screamed a “fuck you” before turning back on his feet, walking towards the painting and disappearing behind the wall.

With a hand on his cheek, he thought that it seemed he had gotten Kise Hiroki in a mess and he still had no idea how to get to his room.

It definitely wasn’t his night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, just as promised! I would have updated sooner but I had a big test today, but well, I'm free now *-*  
> The next chapter should be up before Sunday. Have a nice weekend. Thanks for reading and remember that English isn't my first language, so don't be shy and point out any mistake you see around her :D


	3. Chapter 3

As Ryouta walked through the secret hallway tears were staining his face. His hands were trembling at his sides and he felt he couldn’t even focus on the sound of his steps over the hard rock that made the entire passage. He was sure he had never felt such frustration and anger in his entire lifetime.

 

Towards what? Anyone ask. Well, towards the imbecile of Aomine, who seemed to think that because he was an Alpha he could say whatever the hell his empty head thought. Towards his father, because now Kise couldn’t get out his head the idea that maybe his father had planned, all along, to send him with Too’s army and their king with a simple explanation along a few words of goodbye the same day. Towards the rest of his family, specially his mother, had no one stood up for him? Had they let this happen without a word of protest?

 

As those thoughts circled in his head Kise reached his chambers, pulling aside another painting before walking directly into his bedroom. The passage had existed since the construction of the palace, its function being a route of escape for the royal family in case something happened. He was pretty sure the builders didn’t think in any moment that it would be used by an Omega trying to escape the prison that wing of the castle had become.

 

Ryouta laid in the bed and stared in the darkness towards the circular forms on the ceiling. He really wanted to go to his parent’s chambers and wake up his dad screaming his head off asking for some sort of explanation, but he knew that action would only cause him more trouble, so he decided to wait until the morning to go and speak to his father.

 

He spent almost an hour trying to sleep but he couldn’t help but think about the decision Kise Hiroki had made and how it would probably be impossible for him to change it. For an Omega, he had presented very late and because of that everyone thought he would be no more than a Beta or an Alpha, so he was taught the ways of the kings and made his way in the army, he had an innate ability to copy movements so his ability with swords were really admirable. He’d had dreams of being a great General and defending his kingdom with braveness and courage.

 

However, those dreams were destroyed the day he woke up drenched in sweat and gasping on his bed.

 

If he was honest, he could admit that at first he had thought he was presenting as an Alpha and happiness had made its way in his body, but those thoughts stopped the moment he felt the slick making its way out of him and drenching his thighs and sheets. He had been paralyzed in that moment, until the feel of being so _empty_ went back to him and he started moaning and gasping in pain.

 

Because of the war his room had started to being guard by two soldiers twenty four hours a day and they knocked on his door the moment they heard his misery.

 

“Your Highness, are you alright?” One of them had asked.

 

Ryouta didn’t answered because he was busy enough biting his pillow in an attempt of shutting up his moans.

 

“Your Highness?” The knocks on the door turned frantically and both of the guards start calling him. It seemed that they got worried enough, because they finally opened the door, only to be hit by the strong scent the new Omega was expelling.

 

On the back of his mind Kise remembered that  one of them was an Alpha, through glazed eyes he saw him putting a hand over his mouth and nose before getting out of the room and shutting the door behind him. The other guard stayed in his place, he was a Beta, and tried to talk to him.

 

“Your Highness, what can I do for you?” The man hand to repeat the question at least three times before Kise answered.

 

“Mother… Call her.” He said, raising his head from his pillow just a bit for his voice to be heard as clearly as it could. His idea worked, because the second guard left the room and he was once again alone on his chambers.

 

His mother didn’t take too much time reaching his bedroom and closing the door behind her before rushing to his bed. She had come alone.

 

“Ryouta, Ryouta.” She said as she sat on the bed, his son search for her comfort immediately and laid his head on her legs. “My boy, you are presenting as an Omega.”

 

“I’m dying.” Were the words that got out his mouth and Kise Misaki smiled at him, it seemed that his son still carried his dramatic streak with him even on this circumstances.

 

“No, my love, you just are in heat, it will pass.” She said as her delicate fingers started to make their way on his humid hair.

 

“I...I-” He tried to say, but a moan of pain interrupted his words. “I don-don’t want to be an O-Omega.”

 

Misaki’s smiled turned sad and silence reigned in the bedroom as Ryouta twitched on the bedroom and his mother caressed his blond hair.

His heat had lasted over five days and later he was told that it was a consequence of how late he had presented. After it ended he spent three days sleeping, only waking to eat and go to the bathroom before lying in bed again. On the fourth day Kise Hiroki had been notified that his son was alright and he decided to pay him a visit on his chambers.

 

The Omega had been sitting on bed, staring distractedly at his hands that were laying on his silk sheets. His body still felt sore and he did not want to go out of bed yet.

 

“Ryouta? Can I come in?” Hiroki said after he knocked twice on his son’s door.

The prince looked surprised at the door before calling out a soft “yes”. His windows had been opened during the last three days but for a moment he panicked, thinking that his father would be able to smell the disgustingly sweet scent that had permeated his bedroom for over a week.

 

“Hello Ryouta.” His father said as he made his way to a chair besides his bed. The Omega smiled but he had the feeling it came out as a grimace. “How are you feeling?” Hiroki’s voice sounded strained and the boy couldn’t help but think that he had never felt as uncomfortable with his father like now.

 

“I’m fine, father, I’m just a bit sore still.”

 

“Yes, your mother told me you were _incapacitated_ almost for six days.”

 

The expression his father used made Ryouta angry, he had spent almost a week turning on his bed and moaning like a bitch in heat.

 

Oh well, that was practically what he had been on those days, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Silence reigned on his bedroom before Hiroki squared his shoulders and looked straight onto his son’s amber eyes. “Ryouta, I have arranged for you and your sisters to leave the capital. I don’t think you are safe here.” _Specially after you presented_ were the words left unsaid.

 

“Father, no! Before this happened I had been helping you with the army.” The prince’s voice changed to a frantic one. “I’m needed here, I can still help you!” He said desperately, moving out of his spot on the bed to get closer to his father. “Please, please, don’t send me away!”

 

Hiroki was almost swayed by the tears that were threatening to fall from his son’s eyes, but he shook his head and stood out of the chair. “No, you will leave the capital. I’m doing this for you own good, Ryouta.”

 

“Father, please, please.” He begged, the tears had already start to fall.

 

“No.” Hiroki said, still looking at his son. Ryouta fell back to the bed, his back hunched and his hair covering his face. His shoulders were trembling and the king could hear, barely, his sobs.

 

 _“Please.”_ He whispered.

 

“I’m sorry, but my answer is still no.”

 

Hiroki left the room and his son didn’t see him again until the war ended thanks to the help of Too and Seirin. Their reunion had been strained and Ryouta bowed and talked to him as any other noble would do, he made everything on his power to not even look at his eyes. They exchanged words again a few days later, after his mother practically obliged the two of them so have a polite conversation at least.

 

And now, after Ryouta had started to forgive his father for making decisions without consulting him first, this happened.

 

It seemed that he did managed to fall asleep at some point because when he opened his eyes again the sun was high on the sky and he could hear the soft noises of the people living and working around the palace and the gardens.

 

He got out of the room and made his preparations to start the day. After he ate breakfast he went to his father’s studio and entered without knocking. He felt that his father didn’t deserve even that.

 

Kise Hiroki wasn’t alone but only a glance between him and Aomine Daisuke was enough for the second to get up from his chair and say a “good luck” to his fellow king, before walking to Ryouta and leaving the room after a short nod to the prince.

 

He closed the door and stood in front of the king’s desk with arms crossed in front of his chest and a deep frown on his face.

 

“I can assume you know, then.” Hiroki didn’t ask, he was only stating a fact.

 

“Yes. Did you have the intention of telling me something or did you pretend to make me pack my bags tomorrow night and leave in the morning?” Ryouta asked dryly.

 

The king sagged on his face and looked at his son with tired eyes. “I was going to tell you today, you mother was supposed to help me.” He sighed. “I knew you would act like this.”

 

“Like this!?” Ryouta practically screamed. “How the hell would you react then if you were told you had been giving away to the prince of another kingdom!? Would you dance in happiness around the room and pack your backs without a word.”

 

Hiroki stood up from his chair and pointed to the prince. “I am your father, but I am also your king, you are not allowed to raise your voice like that to me, Ryouta.”

 

The Omega laughed without humour before rolling his amber eyes. “No! You did not respect my wishes when you accepted Aomine’s condition so you don’t deserve my respect now!”

 

“Ryouta! Control yourself!”

 

“I refuse to, do you know why?” He didn’t give his father the chance to answer. “Because I’m leaving the kingdom in two days because of your decision, even when you _promised_ you would do everything in your power to not let the fact that I’m an Omega intervene on our relationship.”

That’s right, those were the words his father had told him when they talked to each other after the queen made them to.

 

The hardened expression the king had had on his face disappeared and sadness and frustration replaced it. “Ryouta, please, you know I can’t do anything about it. You know our laws.”

 

The anger on the prince’s body left him and he suddenly felt drained of any emotion. “I know, father, but I am your son, the only one. I can’t help but think that you didn’t fight enough for me.”

 

“No, I did everything I could but Daisuke and Daiki were decided to have you go back with them to Too.”

 

The prince shook his head, he was looking at his father’s desk on an attempt to hide the tears on his eyes. “I don’t want to. Enough things have been taken away from me because I am Omega. I don’t want to leave my lands, father.”

 

“Ryouta…” Hiroki tried to take his son on his arms, but the Omega took a step back and wrapped his arms around himself. The king’s heart broke at the action.

 

He shook his head again and raised it, after a couple of minutes in silence. He couldn’t hide his pain so why should he? “What’s been it’s done, right?” He gave his father a broken smile as he remembered the words Aomine told him the night before.  “We are the Kise family and we have a responsibility to our kingdom, enough war has stained our lands.”

 

“Son, maybe I can…”

 

“No!” He made a pause. “No, father, we have to honour our laws and the promise we made to Too and Seirin.” Hiroki had only seen once such a face on his son and it had been the day he made him leave the capital without his consent. “I will leave with the Aomines in two days.”

 

Hiroki wanted to ask for his son’s forgiveness and to promise him that he would talk with the other two kings and that he could stay on Kaijo, but he he had already broke a promise to him and knew that it wouldn’t be possible for him to stay, so with a heavy heart he nodded at his son and watched him leave his studio, just after Ryouta bowed to him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! In my country is still Sunday, so I didn't break my promise, right? *-* I hope you liked the chapter, I almost cry because of the conversation between Ryouta and his father, but oh well, he has all the right in the world to be upset.
> 
> Thanks to all the people reading, commenting and giving kudos to the fic, you make my days so great!!
> 
> The next chapter should be up before Wednesday I think. Take care and thans for reading again!


	4. Chapter 4

“Ryouta?” Kise Misaki asked from outside the prince’s chambers.

 

“Come in!” The blond called as he folded another shirt and put it on his bed. A couple of his servants had asked him numerous times if he was sure he wanted to pack his own suitcases. Usually he wasn’t someone who liked to do that kind of chores but he wanted to spend as much time as he could in his soon to be ex room.

 

“Hi, dear.” His mother said as she walked into his room, she stopped and her expression changed immediately as she saw what he was doing. “So you’re already packing up.” Misaki got closer to him and sat down on the bed, her delicate and light skinned hands rested on her lap.

 

“Yeah.” The blond gave her a strained smile. “One of the servants informed me about tomorrow’s ball to say farewells and thanks to Too and Seirin. I would like to have everything ready before that.”

 

“That is thoughtful of you.” She said and watched her son as he kept folding clothes in silence. A few seconds later she sighed and took her son’s hand on hers. “Sit here with me.” She asked him. Still in silence he obliged. “Your father told me about your conversation. I know it was difficult for both of you.”

 

Ryouta nodded slowly. “It was. I know we really couldn’t do anything about it, but I felt as if he tried to hide it from me as long as he could.” He looked at the eyes he had inheritedㄧ amber eyes that now seemed sad. Her brown hair was in a simple braid that fell down her left shoulder. He had always thought that his mother was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, but he was realizing only now that the war had taken a toll on her and she seemed a bit older than she really was.

 

If he was realistic, who hadn’t be affected by the war in truth?

 

“I think both of us were still trying to assimilate the fact that you’re leaving the day after tomorrow. But still, that is no excuse.” Misaki said as her thumb caressed his son’s skin.

 

“It’s okay. I’m not mad anymore, there is nothing we can do so I don’t think we should make it more difficult that it already is, mother.”

 

The Omega women lifted her hand up to his cheek. “You have grown up so much in these last months.” Ryouta closed his eyes and got closer to her touch. “I know it hasn’t been easy for you since you presented, too much has happened in so little time. But I think it will get better from now on.”

 

The prince gave her a little smile. “I hope so.”

 

“Can you promise me something, though?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Don’t resent the Aomines, we are not sure how much time you will be with them and I don’t want you to be miserable. At first it will be hard and that is something I can assure you.” Kise Misaki had been born as a high noble on the Shutokou kingdom and her mating to Hiroki had been an arranged one. She had left everything behind her to be the Queen of a place she didn’t know. Ryouta had always admired her for that. “But you’ll find friends and you’ll see that is not such a bad place. Just… just make the best of it, dear.”

 

He felt that it was too soon to forgive the Aomines for what they were doing, how they were plucking him out of his home, his family and kingdom and throwing him in a place he had visited a few times in his life, without telling him acceptable reasons for it.

 

But Ryouta also knew that his mother was extremely worried about him, so he smiled at her again and nodded a couple of times. “I promise.”

 

He knew he had made the right decision when she gave him one of her radiant smiles and looked around his bedroom before promising him that she would help him pack up.

 

 

The next day Ryouta woke at midday, having spent a considerable part of the night packing up. His mother had been surprised at the big number of things he had collected over the years, it seemed he had more stuff than any of his sisters. And at the mention of the Kaijo’s two princesses he had asked immediately about their wellbeing and whereabouts, it had been a few day since he last saw them.

 

Kise Chiharu was the middle child and Ryouta was older than her only by two years, she was sixteen and had presented as an Omega before he did. She was the one who looked the most as their mother: brown and long hair, amber eyes, slender and thin figure and delicate all around. Chiharu had been receiving mating proposals since she presented at fourteen (Ryouta had presented really, _really_ , late), but she had denied them all as her true love resided on books, specifically the ones specialized in healing, and she spent almost all of her time in the Palace Infirmary. That probably was the reason Ryouta had spent so much time without encountering her.

 

Kise Harumi was another matter altogether, the prince prayed almost every night for the fourteen year old not to present as an Omega. If he had dreamed about becoming a great politic and king, his sister would die for joining the army, as she was in love with the idea of being one of the best Generals Kaijo had ever seen. Harumi was small for her age, she had blond hair and blue eyes as their father, but she still had the thin frame all of the Kise children had inherited from Misaki. She was always on the move and didn’t have her sister’s capability of sitting on a place for hours reading a book. He could easily admit that she was his partner in mischief.

 

His mother had assured him that they were fine and were excited to see him that day at night during the ball. Misaki had also told him that they already knew about his leaving for Too, the two girls were not happy about it but had promised to not make things worse for him by saying anything that could cross their minds.

 

Ryouta asked for lunch to be brought to his room because he knew Daisuke, Daiki and Kagami Hideaki would be eating with the rest of his family, and he had no intention of seeing any of them more than he had to until tomorrow.

 

A few hours later, as he was realizing he had not prepared anything special to wear in the ball, a knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. He asked who it was and after a deep voice answered “Yoshitaka”, he told him to come in.

 

The dark brown haired man had a big box on his hands and looked around his bedroom, seeing the empty closets and desks. “So, you’re ready to go then?” Moriyama asked him as he laid the box on one of the tables.

 

Ryouta looked at it curiously before nodding to his friend. “Yes, most of it. I’m leaving a few things behind though.”

 

Yoshitaka looked around the room again before speaking. “I’m still surprised about you deciding to leave Kaijo.”

 

His Beta friend reminded Kise the fact that to the people outside of the royal families he had chosen to leave in what his father described as “a temporary journey to expand horizons”. Normal people would be better without knowing how politics truly worked between the six kingdoms of the Union.

 

“It was a last minute decision.” Ryouta lied with an easy smile on his face. He memorize that phrase and his next words because he was aware he would be saying them a lot that night. “I believe it will be for the best if I step back a bit from the ruling of Kaijo.”

 

All of his friends knew about the big dreams he had had about being king and how they were shattered the day he presented. They knew it had been truly difficult for him and Ryouta would take advantage of that to explain the sudden journey to Too.

 

He wished he could believe that himself too.

 

“Yes, I understand where you’re coming from. But I’m saving my farewell for tomorrow morning, so I didn’t come today for that. My sister sent you this after I told her about the ball and that you’re leaving.” Moriyama’s sister was a famous designer on Kaijo’s capital and almost all of his clothes had been made by her own hands. So his friend’s announcement made Ryouta smile in excitement.

 

“Really? Let me see! Let me see!” He didn’t wait for Yoshitaka to open the box and did it himself, fawning over the softness of the black fabric. He took it out and extended it in front of him after he walked to his body length mirror. It was a floor length [kimono](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/img/pb/711/807/524/524807711_236.jpg), usually he wouldn’t go for such traditional wear, and this one was rather simple but he absolutely fell in love with it. It had two thick lines, one yellow and one red. He had decided a few hours ago that he would not dance, but as he saw the kimono he couldn’t help but think that dancing with it would be truly comfortable. He was already changing his mind. “It’s amazing. Thank you for bringing it Yoshi.”

 

His friend smiled at him. “Consider it a gift from the Moriyama family, for your friendship over all this years.” Kise felt his lower lip wobble and he jumped to the Beta whom he had known for over ten years and hugged him.

 

“Thank _you_ , Yoshitaka.”

 

“You’re welcome and remember that we will wait for you. Omega or not, Kaijo _will_ know what they lost because of those stupid laws one way or another.”

 

They stepped back from each other and Kise whispered a last “thank you” to his friend as he bowed to him.

 

He hadn’t leave and he was already missing them all _so much_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to include the ball on this chapter but I wasn't really happy with how I was writing it, so I decided to split it into two chapters. Because I already know the structure of it, the next one should be up before Friday (I think haha).
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and comments. I've been really stressed because of a entrepreneur project for uni that it's worth half of the percentage of the subject and the fact that you take time to see my work means so much to me and makes my day so much better<3
> 
> See you soon and take care!!
> 
> P.D: Sorry for the long author's note haha, but how do I put a link to my Tumblr? This website is eating me hahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

Daiki had been dreading the ball since he heard his father talking about it.

 

Too and Seirin’s army would leave the next day and a celebration before their parting would have only one outcome: hungover men and irritated kings. He had tried to convince Daisuke to stay a day more but it seemed his father was desperate to leave and Hideaki had stood by his side.

 

Sometimes it worried him the kind of friendship those two had.

 

Now, because of that, he was standing in his room, chest bared and looking at the clothes he had brought with him. A look to his window reminded him that he was already late to the ball, mainly because he had taken a nap that had extended more than he had planned. Daiki had spent the day making sure everything was ready for their leaving, so he had told the servants assigned to him not wake him up unless a new war had begun.

 

The Alpha had to admit he exaggerated and now was paying the consequences.

 

He finally chose one of the few sets of formal clothes he had brought with him and changed immediately. The dark grey jacket went all the way to his wrists and left part of his upper chest uncovered, it resembled the first half of a kimono and was tucked in on pants of the same color and fabric, silk. He searched for one of his sword and put it on his hip, this one had a sheath with a magnificent design that used Too’s colors, black and red.

 

He only spare a second to make sure his appearance was decent enough before making his way out the room and hurrying towards Kaijo’s Great Hall. After the incident with the Omegan prince Daiki had made sure to learn the way from his room to the principal places of the palace.

 

Before he turned the corner that would lead him directly into the ball he could already hear loud noises, mainly the music that was being played and people talking and laughing over glasses of the finest wine.

 

The Alpha finally reached the floor to ceiling doors, which were widely opened and saw the party carrying on just as he had imagined it. To his left people were dancing and to his right were numerous tables with drinks and foods, the smell they were expelling and delicious way they looked made him realized he had not eaten anything since lunch.

 

However, his stomach had to wait because Daiki needed to make his presence known on the High Table, where the Kise family was seated along Seirin and Too’s kings. He walked towards the aisle in which the royal ones were seated, he stood before them and bowed.

 

“Come, prince Daiki.” Kise Hiroki said in a clear voice that carried all the way to the place he was standing on.

 

In silence, he climbed the three steps that separated them from the rest of the people and walked towards Kaijo’s first family. From left to right the first seated was Hideaki, followed by an empty chair which he thought belonged to him, Aomine Daisuke, Kaijo’s queen, Hiroki, prince Ryouta and his two younger sisters, the princesses.

 

“We were starting to believe you would miss the ball, prince Daiki.” Hiroki told him in a light toned voice. Though Daiki was aware that the good mood didn’t reach the king’s blue eyes, it was obvious he knew who had been the one behind the idea to take Ryouta back with them.

 

“Not at all, your Majesty.” Daiki said. “I have just been busy making sure everything was ready for our departure.” He didn’t look his way, but the Alpha was almost completely sure that the other prince on the table was shooting daggers at him.

 

“Then we accept your excuses, please enjoy the festivities. They are on your honor after all.” Hiroki said with a nod towards him before turning to his mate and family, obviously dismissing him from the conversation.

 

With a sigh, Daiki walked towards the other side of the table and sat between Daisuke and Hideaki.

 

The redheaded man was laughing softly. “Even I could feel the tension over here.”

 

Daiki looked at the queen, but she seemed engrossed in the conversation with her mate. “I am only going to say that I’m happy to leave tomorrow. I miss Too.”

 

Seirin’s king stopped laughing, but the smile remained on his face, this one seemed a bit more sincere. “Yes, I must say I also miss my kingdom. Though this has been a great opportunity to see how Taiga will handle matters when his time to be king comes, which I may add, it will be soon.”

 

After the Six Kingdoms had been united, different laws had been established, one of the them was that every thirty years the old kings abdicated in a magnificent ceremony and gave their titles and power to their heirs. The law had been made with the objective of having kings in their best years, capable of defending their lands at any moment against any kind of enemy.

 

The actual kings had been on their thrones for twenty nine years now. It was a matter of months before the ceremony happened in Yosen, this generation’s place of coronation.

 

“Can you believe it has been almost thirty years?” Daisuke asked to the other Alpha. Daiki rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat, with the intention of grabbing some of the amazing food he had seen at his entrance. He would _not_ hear the two kings reminiscing about their times on the throne.

 

As a guard asked him if he needed anything he saw from the corner of his eyes that Hiroki had joined the conversation.

 

He had turned down the offer of having the food brought to him and walked towards the food’s table. The Alpha grabbed a plate and started to fill it when someone tripped him, almost making him drop the food.

 

Daiki turned with a frown on his face and a “Oi” on his mouth when he saw who had tripped him. “Imayoshi.” He grumbled.

 

“Daiki! I have been looking for you everywhere.” The prince turned back to grabbing food and ignored his bestacle “friend”. “Did you just arrive?”

 

“Yes.” The blue haired man answered.

 

“You have miss so much already! I just saw a couple of high nobles leaving with an female Omega and a Beta _accidentally_ dropping her drink on a male Omega.” The black haired Alpha told him as if it his words had to be kept on absolute secrecy.

 

Imayoshi Shoichi could be one of the greatest minds Too had ever seen, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t also one of the biggest gossips of the kingdom. Daiki had always suspected it was his way of reminding himself that life could be very simple if wished.

 

“You know what? I think it was a good thing I arrived this late.” The prince responded after gulping his food. This was a public space and he had to maintain appearances.

 

They stood in silence, mostly watching the people dancing when the Lord spoke again. “May I ask what did you do to Kaijo’s Omega to make him look as if he wants to strangle you?”

 

“Kaijo’s Omega?” Daiki asked confused, but his expression changed immediately after following Imayoshi’s stare. It seemed Kise had turned towards his sister, because he was not looking their way anymore.

 

“It seems he caught us looking at him.” Shoichi said, stating the obvious. His eyes, or well, his closed eyes went back to watching the people surrounding them.

 

However, Daiki’s navy eyes kept looking at the Kise family. The king and queen must be dancing, because they were not sitting at the High Table, but their children were talking among them, it seemed the youngest princess said something funny, because the other two laughed loudly and when they calmed, all three shared the same bright smiles on their faces.

 

In that moment, his decision of making Ryouta go back with them made him feel guilty, but as he remembered the situation he shook his head to himself.

 

It was for the best.

 

* * *

 

 

The oldest princess, Chiharu, stood up and took his brother’s hand between her own. “Come on Ryouta, let’s dance!” She asked with a smile on her face, her brown hair was falling down her shoulders and her amber's eyes sparkled in the lights of the party.

 

“I just ate, Chiharu. Why don’t you go with Harumi? I’ll go there in a few minutes.” At his side, his youngest sister had already stood up from her seat.

 

“Do you promise?” The brunette asked.

 

“Yes.” Ryouta said with an exasperated smile. “Go on, enjoy yourselves!” His sisters didn’t need another word from him, because they hurried towards the dancefloor to wait for the next song to begin.

 

His amber eyes looked around the Hall, there were people mingling in every corner, some talking close to the food tables, others dancing with happy smiles on their faces. He found his parents dancing and a soft smile appeared on Kise’s face, he loved to see how happy they were in that moment, enjoying the festivities and not worrying about his departure. His stare also spotted his sisters dancing, though they seemed to have invented their own routine, as they were making each other twirl with speed, until Harumi got dizzy and almost fell over her sister.

 

He chuckled at them.

 

“It’s good to see you smiling.” A deep voice said to his left.

 

He turned towards it immediately and his face broke in a bright smile as he saw the dark haired man with thick eyebrows and striking blue eyes. “Yukio!”

 

“Hello, Kise.” Said the heir to the second family of Kaijo, the Kasamatsus. He was wearing dark blue, almost black, clothes with white details. Ryouta’s nose caught his scent, it was a combination between the musk any Alpha had and his proper scent, that reminded him of the purest mint.

 

The blond stood up from his chair and walked towards one of his oldest friends. “How are you? It’s been days since I last saw you!”

 

“Very well, though a bit tired. His Majesty has kept Father and I very busy. We finished our tasks late today’s afternoon.” The older Alpha said with a little frown on his face.

 

Ryouta kept smiling and put his thumb in the place between Yukio’s eyebrows, trying to make the frown disappear. He succeeded and giggled when the blue eyed man huffed. “That frown will stay carved into your skin if you keep doing that.” He chastised before continuing their conversation. “If you want me to, I’ll speak with him before I leave, I can’t have him abusing you while I’m gone.”

 

The frown appeared again. “So it’s true.”

 

In reality, Kise had wanted to tell the news to Yukio in person, but it seemed the two of them had been extremely busy this last days, the king had forbidden him to leave his rooms until his scent receded and had also given a lot of tasks to the older man. He wondered who had told Kasamatsu and which had been his reaction.

 

“Yes, I’m leaving tomorrow.”

 

The Alpha nodded. “Moriyama also told me that you’re leaving because you want to go away for a while. I can understand that.” Ryouta had been about to nod before his friend spoke again. “But I don’t believe him.”

 

Amber and blue eyes encountered and the Omega gulped. “Why?” He asked, trying to keep his voice clear. The king has asked him to keep the negotiation between only the royal families, he had said it would be for the best.

 

Kasamatsus’ striking eyes looked around themselves, making sure no one undesirable was listening to their conversation, the High Table was only occupied by them. Kise almost found funny how paranoid he could get when it came to his security. “I remember the moment when you told you had begged your father to let you stay here after presenting, even though we were in the middle of the war. I don’t believe you want to leave Kaijo, not after you had your mind set on staying here while being aware of the fact that you could be made a slave or worse if the rebels succeeded.”

 

Ryouta stayed in silence for a few moments before nodding once. “You’re right. It was not my decision.” He sat back on his chair and Yukio did the same. If any other person had done that they would have been in a lot of trouble for their boldness, but a lot of people knew Kasamatsu was in the line to the throne, even though he was the fourth one, and that he had been friends with the royal family for his actions to be made without encountering any kind of problem.

 

“What happened then?” Yukio asked, looking straight into his friend’s eyes.

 

“Aomine Daiki asked for me to go back with them to Too as one of the payments for their help, that’s what happened.”

 

The Alpha’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Kise had the feeling he would start asking why his father had allowed that, but the older man only touched his own jaw, deep in thought. After a pause he finally spoke. “I find that to be a little extreme, but I imagine they want you to go back with them as an assurement that the payments will be done.”

 

The Omega frowned. “That kind of thinking goes against everything the Union stands on and for. How can we be one country when we don’t trust our neighbors?” He asked, anger lacing his voice.

 

“I don’t know Ryouta, but I also have the feeling this is some kind of punishment to your father and his army. After all, the revolution escaped out of our hands.” Yukio was one of the Generals of Kaijo’s army and the blond was sure he felt guilty for not stopping the war before it reached such dimensions. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Akashi Masaomi had something to do with this.”

 

Kise had already reached that conclusion and he couldn’t help but agree with his friend. The kind of thinking behind Too’s wish resembled too much the Akashi’s ways for they to not be involved in all of this.

 

“Me neither, but I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Yukio, I am leaving tomorrow and I had planned to enjoy this evening as much as I can.”

 

The black haired man gave him a little smile and nodded before standing up from his chair. “You are right and it seems your sisters are asking for your presence.” That made Ryouta look over to the dancefloor, where in fact, the two princesses were waving at him and he remembered the promise he had made with them.

 

“Come on _Yukiocchi_ , the princesses are waiting for us.”

 

“What? No! I don’t dance, Ki-” The prince interrupted him by grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor, his ears turning deaf to his words of protest.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of hours later Daiki returned to the High Table after a servant informed him king Hiroki was about to give a speech to everyone in the Great Hall. He was the last one to take a seat in his place and he nodded to the Alpha, letting him know that he could start anytime he preferred.

 

The blond Alpha stood from his chair and silence fell over the Hall immediately. He had a glass of wine on his hand and he smiled at the crowd. Daiki was reminded in that moment of how the Kise family had always been the most charismatic between the royal families of the Six Kingdoms.

 

“Good evening ladies and gentleman! First of all, I give thanks to each one of you for your presence here tonight and I would like to acknowledge the fact that we are seeing history be made before our eyes. It has been years since the kingdoms have united to fight a threat to our peace and ways and this reunion of Kaijo, Seirin and Too have made possible, not only the ending of those who wanted to sink our kingdoms in anarchy, but to remind every individual of the The Great Six Kingdoms that we still stand united and strong against any person or group that believes they can destroy what we have built over decades and centuries.”

 

“I give thanks then to Aomine Daisuke and Kagami Hideaki, the kings of Too and Seirin for the invaluable help they had given to our kingdom.” Kise Hiroki bowed to his fellow kings. “Also, I give thanks to the nobles who had accompanied them in this journey and to the armies that had joined to Kaijo’s ranks to help defend the system that had brought so much prosperity to all six kingdoms.” The Alpha raised his glass towards the crowd, where he received the same treatment from the nobles and men he had mentioned. “And before we restart our celebrations I would like to make an announcement, though it probably won’t be surprising news to those who had already heard of it.”

 

“My son, prince Ryouta, will be leaving tomorrow with Too’s king, prince and army to be with the Aomine family for a season to strengthen our ties and to assure everyone that Seirin and Too are leaving this grounds as friends and brothers to the people of Kaijo, in the promise of ailing each other in any moment of necessity in the near and far away future.”

 

The Great Hall exploded in cheers and applauses as the blond Omega stood up from his chair and bowed slightly to the crowd. He smiled at them and then at his father, who returned the smile before the two of them sat back again in their places and the music resumed, ending the king’s speech.

 

“I must admit that Hiroki truly has a way with words.” Hideaki said, slightly awed.

 

Daisuke nodded slowly a couple of times before turning to his son. “You should ask prince Ryouta to share a dance with you.”

 

“ _What?”_ Daiki asked, looking at his father with wide eyes and moving a bit away from him.

 

“You heard me. Hiroki already made all of this seem as an idea to bring the kingdoms together, the least we can do is support this.”

 

“I did not agree to do something like that in any moment.” The young Alpha said in protest.

 

It seemed his objection angered his father, because his voice and eyes hardened. “Don’t make me obligate you, Daiki.” The king sighed and looked towards the Omegan prince. “I believe he is one of the most finest Omegas in this Hall, kingdom I may dare to say, and I’m sure dancing with him will not be, in any way, a punishment.”

 

His son stood up from his place and started to walk towards the Kise family, but Daisuke heard him clearly grumbling about why didn’t he dance with Ryouta if he believe him to be   _so_ perfect.

 

Daiki halted in his steps and looked at Kaijo’s first family and cleared his throat. When blue and amber eyes stared at him he gave thanks for the table that was between him and the other royals.

 

“If His Majesty allows me to, may I have this dance, prince Ryouta?” He asked and bowed with an extended hand in front of him.

 

“I see no problem.” Hiroki said, though Daiki kept his bow. “Do you want to?” Too’s prince assumed he was talking to his son and did not raise his head to watch the exchange.

 

“Of course.” Ryouta answered without missing a beat and in that moment Daiki raised his head. The Omegan prince had already stood up from his chair and walked around the table before standing in front of him, the black kimono he wore flowed around his legs with ease. A light skinned hand put itself in his own bigger hand.

 

In silence, the two princes walked towards the dancefloor, people making them a way to reach it without a problem. They were lucky, because the song was ending and a new one started to sound the moment Daiki put his one of his hands in Ryouta’s waist.

 

“I saw your father pressuring you to do this.” The Omega said as he put his left hand on the Alpha’s shoulder and the right one over the other’s hand. Both of them started to dance in rhythm with the music. “Do you find it so hard to share one dance with me?”

 

Ryouta was one of the tallest Omegas Daiki had ever met and it was very a short distance his blue eyes had to look down to encounter his amber eyes. “I just don’t like dancing, don’t believe yourself to be special because I asked you to come here with me.”

 

Kaijo prince’s face would be expressionless if it wasn’t for the thin eyebrow he had raised at him. “You’re the personification of a charming Alpha, aren’t you?” He said with sarcasm.

 

Daiki huffed. “A few of the nobles I have met today wouldn’t agree with you. There was one that tried to step on my feet, but I was faster than her and got the hell out of there.”

 

Ryouta laughed softly at that. “Really?” A small smile appeared on his face. “Their loss, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Too’s prince thought this was a completely different Kise in comparison to the one he had met at midnight a couple of days ago. But the truth was that he had not acted as the best person out there and he had deserved the punch he received from the Omega’s hand.

 

They kept dancing in silence before Ryouta spoke again. “What is bothering you?”

 

Daiki wasn’t really surprised that the blond had spotted his uneasiness. “Would you believe me if I say I’m sorry about the other night?”

 

“The one where you told me the only thing I will ever be good for is to “spread my legs and bear some pups””? The Omega asked, no emotion passed through his face in that moment.

 

His bluntness almost made Daiki step on his own feet, but he regained his balance and kept dancing, his eyes looked to the other couples around them and he sighed, catching a whiff of the Omega’s scent, which seemed to have diluted in the last days, because his instincts weren’t going crazy at his presence. His head felt completely cleared. “Yes, that night.”

 

“I believe you want to apologize for your words, but I don’t think I can forgive you yet. There are too many things acting out of your favor.”

 

Daiki raised an eyebrow at him. It may be crazy, but he didn’t feel uncomfortable talking about this with the Omega, he had the feeling it had to be with the fact that Ryouta talked about it as if he was talking about the weather. “What are those things?”

 

“Well, besides the fact that you said those horrible words to me, there’s also the fact you and your father are taking me against my will with you to Too.”

 

“Your father agreed with us.”

 

“You know he had no choice but to.” Kise counteracted immediately.

 

“We are just making sure the payments will be made.” Daiki took a step back from him and made him twirl on the next beat. The Omega went back to his arms in an instant.

 

“I have the feeling we all know that it’s not the case.” Ryouta smiled sweetly at him and the Alpha couldn’t help but think that it was the opposite to the one he’d had when he was with his sisters. “Why don’t you tell me the real reason behind all of this?”

 

Daiki shook his head, the hand on the Omega’s waist tightened its grip. “I already told you.”

 

“I don’t believe you, Aomine.”

 

“That is your problem.” The dark skinned prince finally snapped.

 

Ryouta’s facade of easiness and tranquility broke at his words and a frown made its way towards his delicate face. Amber eyes looked at him with frustration. “Why are you making this so difficult? It’s a given that I will leave with you tomorrow.”

 

“Because you are perfectly fine without knowing.”

 

 _Fuck_. The words had practically escaped out of his mouth.

 

The blond huffed and smiled triumphantly. “I knew it. You all are hiding something.”

 

“Perhaps.” Daiki shrugged, he had already messed it up, Ryouta would not leave this alone now on. “But believe me when I say you’re much better without knowing.”

 

The song ended, but none of them pushed away from the other and, instead, started to dance the next one in perfect synchronization. “Can I confess something?” He asked and Daiki thought that his voice sounded a bit more timid than before. He nodded. “Now I feel better, do you know why?” Kaijo’s prince didn’t wait for an answer. “I’m finally sure that all of this wasn’t some kind of whim on your part. There’s something going on that is making you take me back besides you to Too.”

 

Daiki stared directly into Ryouta’s eyes. “What will you do with this information then?”

 

The Omega shook his head. “Nothing, at least for now. Didn’t your father teach you that is always best to have all the cards uncovered over the table? Mine did and that’s what I’ll do.”

 

Aomine decided to stay quiet and the two of them kept dancing in the middle of the Great Hall.

 

They only had a few hours left in these grounds.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, long chapter with a lot of things happening. What did you think of it? :D 
> 
> The next chapter should be up between Monday and Tuesday. See you then<3
> 
> P.D: I always forget to put this, hahaha, if any of you is interested, my Tumblr irs @childofgreeceandrome


	6. Chapter 6

Ryouta was awakened before the sun was up. A shy fifteen year old Beta boy touched his door with shyness, having to raise his voice a few times before the prince finally heard him and got up from his bed. The servant told him that a bath would be prepared for him and an early breakfast was already on its way.

 

As he took a piece of bread and smeared butter on it he wondered who had the brilliant idea of leaving Kaijo the day after a ball like the one they had all attended yesterday. He felt sluggish because of the missing sleep and could feel a headache coming.

 

Without including all the feelings revolving inside of him because of his departure.

 

Just as he was finishing getting dressed in travel clothes: blue comfortable pants, a beige long sleeved shirt, brown boots and cape with his family’s crest, someone knocked on his door.

 

He had an idea of who it was, so he called a “come in.”

 

Indeed, Kise Misaki entered his room, carrying a small box on her hands. She gave a smile to her son and laid the package in his bed.

 

“The Aomines and Hiroki are eating breakfast downstairs, they said they are planning to leave in a couple of hours.”

 

Ryouta nodded as he combed his blond hair, looking at himself in the mirror to make sure it was the way he liked it. He turned towards his mother after he finished. “Yes, a servant told me the same a few minutes ago.” His amber eyes looked at the box Misaki had brought with her. “Is that for me? What is it?”

 

The brunette Omega played with her fingers as she spoke, a nervous habit the blond thought. “I’m completely aware that this is not the appropriate time to talk about it, but both of us had been very busy these last days and I don’t want you to go before we speak about it.”

 

The prince looked at his mother with an apprehensive expression. “Okay.” He said doubtedly.

 

“Are you aware of how Omegas conceive?”

 

_“What?”_

 

“I know you heard me perfectly fine young man.” The queen said with an eyebrow raised. “So answer the question.”

 

“Wait, wait!” Ryouta said while moving his hands at his mother and taking a step back away from her. “Are you seriously going to talk to me about that _now_? When I’m about to leave for another kingdom?”

 

Misaki crossed her legs and glanced at her son, it seemed she had gained confidence and now spoke with a surer voice. “Yes, because I don’t want you to get to Too, find that your next heat is coming and not have someone to help you with any questions you have.”

 

“Mother, you could have written a letter or, well, _something else_.” Ryouta’s face and neck was tinted with red and each second he looked less and less directly into her mother’s eyes.

 

“I talked about this with Chiharu when she was fourteen years old.” The queen reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t think it’s going to be worse than that, you are four years older than she was at that time.”

 

The prince shook his head fervently. “I’m a man!”

 

“And an Omega too, so that’s why you’ll listen to what I have to say.” Misaki wasn’t going to succumb to his son’s protests.

 

“ _Mother!”_ Ryouta whined. He had been embarrassed enough about the fact that she had seen him at his worst during the only heat he had ever experienced, he didn’t need to hear his mother talking more about heats, reproduction and intercourse.

 

“Sit down and listen to me.” She told him and equal amber eyes stared at each other in a silent discussion before Ryouta relented and sat on his bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his head supported by his hands.

 

He looked at her with raised eyebrow. “Alright.” He said shortly.

 

He couldn’t believe he had to go through this at the age of eighteen, Ryouta had always believed he already knew enough about mating cycles and sex to skip this talk.

 

“Your heat was two months ago, do you remember the dates?” He nodded at her. “In average, they happen every three months, sometimes four, it depends on the Omega. Because you have only had one we are not sure about that yet, but it we take into account my and your sister’s cycle I believe you will have four heats a year, that is, every three months.”

 

Ryouta groaned into his palms. How could his mother talk about this with such a straight face?

 

Misaki continued after she made sure her son was still listening. “Do you know what is the signal for any Omega to know that their heat is coming?”

 

He looked at her confused. “Didn’t you just say that they are separated by an equal number of months throughout the year?”

 

“Yes, but that’s not it. I suppose you don’t know it yet.” Ryouta shook his head, affirming he didn’t know. “Two or three weeks before the heat starts, the Omega will bleed for a few days.”

 

Ryouta stared at her horrified. “What? What are you talking about? Bleed? Like a _girl_?” He asked desperately. He thought his face should be turning paler and paler through the second.

 

“That’s a pretty common mistake, the ones who bleed are Omegas in general, not only women. Do you see now why this was necessary?”

 

The blond keep looking at her with a horrified expression before he rested his head on his palms. “Tell me this is it, please, _please_. Being an Omega is such a problem.” He complained. To whom? He wasn’t sure, but someone should pay for the talk his mother was making him go through.

 

Misaki looked at him a few seconds before walking to the bed and sitting next to him. She grabbed her hands and put them away from his face, making him look at her. “Your heat was two months ago, Ryouta, you’ll be new to Too when it arrives and there’s even a possibility that your bleeding starts through the travel there. I’m just making sure your knowledge about being a Omega is, at least, a basic one so you can take care of yourself over there.”

 

“I know you’re worried, mother. But this is awkward and I just didn’t think I would have to go through this at this age.”

 

She gave him a little smile and placed a kiss on his forehead, after pushing off a few strands of his hair for a moment. “In the box there are a few things that should help you through the bleeding days, you don’t have to open it now but make sure you take it with you.”

 

The two of them stood from the bed before Ryouta spoke, his amber eyes looking for a few seconds the box his mother had brought with her. “Okay. Thank you.”

 

“It’s okay.” Misaki looked around his son’s bedroom, noticing it looked emptier than it had even been. “Do you have everything ready?”

 

“Yes, a few servants already took downstairs the things I’m taking with me.”

 

“Good.” Her mother’s amber eyes filled with tears in a matter of seconds and Ryouta found himself feeling the burning behind his eyes immediately. “I shouldn’t be crying, we spoke about this just two days ago.” She said, trying to lessen the tension on the room but as her hands wiped away the tears falling down her face, new ones fell down.

 

Ryouta was taller than her by a few centimeters, so when he hugged her his body engulfed her. “I will miss you, mother.”

 

“I’ll miss you too, _so much_ , dear.”

 

They hugged tightly for a few moments before Ryouta took a step back, wiping off a couple of tears that had fallen from his own eyes. “Hey, we’ll see each other very soon, Shutoku’s festival is in a few months and the coronation will be in less than a year. And before you know it, I will be back here messing around the palace with Harumi.” He said, remembering all the mischief he had done along his youngest sister.

 

Misaki smiled at him and nodded. “You’re completely right, Ryouta.”

 

The blond smiled at her before his attention was directed to his door opening abruptly, two girls entering the bedroom without announcing their arrival.

 

“Ryouta! Mother!” Chiharu exclaimed as she and Harumi walked towards them.

 

After that the princesses stayed with their mother on his room for more than an hour, talking about all kind of things that had happened over the years, happy ones from their childhoods and difficult ones from the recently ended war, but nonetheless, things they had gone through as a family. Friends like Moriyama and Kasamatsu had been with them for a while, making sure Kise was ready to leave and for him to know that they would go for him if he ever needed to get away from the Aomines, treaty be damned.

 

He had laughed at them and though he was aware the idea was completely out of question, he couldn’t help but feel better about how much his friends cared for him.

 

Misaki had been standing up to ask a servant to search for the king when someone new knocked on Kise’s bedroom door. They called for the person to enter and the queen sat again when her mate entered the room.

 

“So you are all here.” Hiroki said as he closed the door behind him, his blue eyes looking at the reunion the rest of his family was having. He walked towards the queen and stopped at her side.  “Did you say your goodbyes already?” They all nodded. “It’s time, Hiroki asked me to tell you that they are to leave.”

 

The three women on the room nodded and stood at the same time, smiling at the two blonds before leaving the room, giving the men a moment to say their farewells in privacy.

 

“Take care of them, father.” Ryouta asked him, his amber eyes looking at the closed door. “I know you are always busy, but I know this isn’t easy for Mother, not when I’m leaving so soon after presenting for a country where so few people of Kaijo are.”

 

Hiroki nodded, proud of the young man his son had turned into, second gender aside. “I promise you I will do my best effort to make sure they are happy.” Ryouta’s eyes went back to his father before giving him a soft smile. “However, I want you to promise me you’ll also try to find happiness in Too for the time you are there.”

 

The smile turned slightly strained in the Omega’s face but it didn’t disappear. “I’ll try, father.”

 

Hiroki nodded at him before putting a hand on his son’s shoulder and brought the prince to him. His father was only a bit taller than him, so he rested his head on the Alpha’s shoulders easily. The king spoke against his hair. “I am sorry you have to pay for my mistakes, son.”

 

Ryouta shook his head against the clothed shoulder. “What is done is done. Mother was right when she said we have to make the best of it. Don’t worry about me, father, I’ll be fine.”

 

“I hope so, Ryouta.”

 

* * *

 

 

When the Kise family arrived to the entrance of the palace there were only nobles around them along the other kings and prince, without taking into account the stable boys that were holding the horses the four royals would take to their journey towards Too and Seirin.

 

“We are all here, then.” Hideaki stated, walking towards Kaijo’s first family. Daisuke and Daichi went along him and they started to say their farewells, starting by the youngest princess, Harumi. After they say goodbye to Chiharu and the queen, the youngest Aomine said thanks to Hiroki for their accommodations before taking a step back and giving a moment to the three kings.

 

“The kingdom, my family and I cannot give you enough thanks for your help.” Kaijo’s king said, bowing his head to his fellow comrades.

 

Hideaki shook his head at him. “This is what the alliance stands for, we couldn’t allow some savages destroy what took our families so many years to build.”

 

“He is right, do not worry, Hiroki. Besides, you are already paying your debt by giving your son away to us.” Daisuke said, glancing towards the blond prince. “He will be treated as a prince of Too would, I give you my word.”

 

The blond king nodded and looked towards his son. “Ryouta, it’s time.”

 

In silence, the Omega gave him a short nod and hugged each one of his sisters and his mother. By the time he reached his father again, his eyes were humid with the threat of tears.

 

“Remember your promise.” Was the only thing the king told to the prince before they bowed to each other.

 

Ryouta walked towards Daiki and stood besides him for a moment before the two princes followed the kings and got up on their horses. In a matter of seconds, they made sure everything was alright for their departure and spurred the horses to run towards the army that had already leave the capital.

 

The Omega looked back only once, trying to imprint a memory of Kaijo’s palace on his mind to last him the time he would live with the Aomine family and the people of Too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people who follows me on Tumblr already knows, but I want to apologize for not updating yesterday as I promised, but I had a problem with an uni project and got to bed really late, I didn't have time to write the chapter. 
> 
> However, here it is, the first half was my bad attempt at writing something funny xD. I believed it was necessary the talk about heats and their pseud periods, though, to explain the focus I'm giving to A/B/O dynamics on this fic.
> 
> I know this one doesn't have the slightest bit of AoKise in it, but with this chapter I finally closed all the part that included directly Ryouta's family and Kaijo. So begging with the next one I'll start to develop Aomine and Kise's relationship and part of the plot I have for the story.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and remember to point out any grammatical mistake you find around here that I haven't fixed yet. Take care and see you on the next chapter, that you should be up on Friday! <3 <3 <3
> 
> P.D: Remember, my Tumblr is @childofgreeceandrome


	7. Chapter 7

They had already crossed the capital of Kaijo by the time the two kings and the two princes reached Too and Seirin’s armies. They spurred their horses to run after they left behind the crowded streets of the city, where dozens of people met to say goodbye to their prince and to the kings that had helped so much their city.

 

They were riding through crop fields, the sun high on the cleared of clouds sky. Daisuke and Hideaki were heading the march, riding strong and brown horses. Behind them, Ryouta rode in one of his father’s black horses, a parting gift from Kaijo’s king, and at the end, Daiki rode the only mare, a white one, that had impressed even the Omega with its beauty.

 

After all, Too was famous because of the quality of their horses.

 

The fourth of them finally visualized the far away armies and spurred their horses in an attempt to reach them faster, Hideaki had mentioned that they were behind schedule. He was planning on reaching the bifurcation that separated Too from Seirin before sunset. The armies were stationed and they were able to surround it quickly, reaching the front lines in a matter of minutes.

 

“Your Majesties!” One of the nobles and generals of the army called and the resting men stood up from their places, bowing to the royals that had arrived.

 

“Hyuuga.” Hideaki said, stopping his horse. “Everything in order?”

 

Ryouta watched as a spectacled men nodded firmly. “Yes, sir.” He looked him from head to toe, so that was Hyuuga Junpei, this generation’s youngest men to reach the position of Lieutenant General, which meant that in hierarchy he was only under the orders of the king and prince themselves. In appearance he didn’t impress much, but he wouldn’t be fooled, great things he’d heard from this Beta.

 

Hideaki looked around and nodded to himself, satisfied. “Good job, Hyuuga.” The black haired man bowed to the king.

 

The Omega’s eyes wandered towards the Aomine duo, watching father and son talking to a couple of men, which he was pretty sure he recognized. Imayoshi Shoichi and Wakamatsu Kousuke, he had also heard of them, especially from Imayoshi. He knew he was one of Too’s genius and one of the most respected men in the alliance of the Six Kingdoms. Though he had preferred to dedicate his efforts to the military force, Ryouta was well aware that he was the author of a great number of math and scientific books. His sister, Chiharu, was great fan of his work.

 

What he knew of Wakamatsu he had seen it with his own eyes, in a tournament organized by Seirin in one of their summer’s festivals, the blond man had presented an amazing battle against Aomine Daiki and probably would have won if it hadn’t been for the injury to the shoulder he had gained in a previous combat.

 

Tournament’s memories were a bit painful for Kise, mostly because he had never been allowed to compete because by that time he hadn’t presented and second gender was an strict requisite to participate in the combats.

 

Sadly, now he wouldn’t be ever able to compete because of the gender he had presented as.

 

“Kise.” The informal use of his name snapped the Omega out of his thoughts and he looked around for the source of the voice. When he realized it had been Too’s prince who had said his name, he raised a thin eyebrow at him, strangely surprised by his boldness. Though he didn’t have any valid arguments to protest, the two of them were princes, crowned or not, and as such, they were equals in terms of rank.

 

At least in nobility rank. Military rank was another matter altogether and Ryouta would surely lose the argument if he went down that path.

 

“Yes?” He asked, turning his horse towards him.

 

“Come, there is a carriage prepared for you.” Ryouta had been about to spur his horse to follow Daiki’s when his brain processed the words.

 

 _“What?_ ”

 

Aomine turned towards him with an annoyed expression on his face. “Are you deaf or something?” He asked with a bored tone.

 

The Omega tightened his grip on the reins. Did he have an attitude issue? How could he treat him like this now when the day before he had been apologizing to him?. Kise glared at the dark skinned man and held his head high. He was not going to be stomped over by this brute. “I heard you perfectly fine, what I don’t understand is why is there a carriage waiting for me when I’m completely capable of riding a horse just like any men here.”

 

His jaw tightened as Aomine looked at him as if he had said something incredibly stupid. “I’m going to believe you are saying that because you are not aware of the fact that the only Omega between this group of four thousand men is you.”

 

“What exactly are you implying?” Ryouta asked between gripped teeth, he had an idea of where this conversation was going.

 

“That someone could take advantage of you and we want to keep that from happening. The last thing we need is king Hiroki coming to our doors demanding answers about his son’s honour.”

 

The Omega could feel his face turning bright red out of anger. _“Advantage?_ Who do you think you’re talking to? I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself!”

 

Aomine huffed at him. “You can think whatever you want about yourself, but right now you’re coming with me to that carriage.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Ryouta said and turned his head away from Aomine, his eyes roaming around the army men. It was laughable, these kings filled everyone’s mind talking about the proud feeling they had about their men but still didn’t trust what they could do around an Omega.

 

Laughable.

 

It seemed he had been too deep in his thoughts, because when a musky scent filled his nostrils it was too late to back down, the close distance that Aomine put between their faces made him jump backwards on his horse. “I have things to do for my men, I can’t lose any more time discussing this with you. You are going to come to the carriage and let a couple of soldiers watch over you.”

 

“Or what? Are you going to make me go by force? Or are you going to use you Alpha voice?” The Omega mocked, deepening his tone to say the last two words in a sad attempt of said voice.

 

“You’re so full of yourself, aren’t y-” Daiki had grabbed the front of Ryouta’s shirt. The blond had a big smirk on his face instead of looking worried by the other’s actions.

 

“Daiki! What in the heavens are you doing?” The two princes snapped their attention towards king Daisuke, who had seemed their fight and now was livid. “Let him go right _now!_ ”

 

The young Alpha obeyed and fred the Omega, who stumbled a bit on his seat. He fixed his beige shirt and looked up, still smirking towards the dark skinned boy.

 

Daisuke finally reached them and he glared at his son. “What was going on here?”

 

“I told him to come to the carriage but he refuses to.” The prince said with anger still lacing his voice.

 

“Why?” The king’s attention went to the Omega, demanding an answer. “We are doing it in your best interests.”

 

Ryouta spoke with a clear voice, he was alone in this place and he would stand for himself. “I may be an Omega, but I have trained with my father’s army for over ten years. I _know_ I’m more prepared than the big majority of your men.”

 

Daisuke looked at him with disapproval. “Don’t be so sure of yourself, prince Ryouta, you don’t know this men’s preparations”

 

“No, I don’t. But I do know my own capabilities.”

 

Daiki huffed at his side. “You really, _really_ , are too full of yourself, Kise.”

 

“I can easily demonstrate why I’m so sure of myself if you want, Aomine.” Ryouta answered without missing a beat.

 

“Really? Would you fight me? That’s a bit pretentious of you.”

 

“At least I would be true to my word.”

 

“And what _exactly_ is that supposed to mean?”

 

Ryouta huffed at him. “Do I need to remind you of yesterday’s conversation? Is your brain so small that you are incapable of remembering something that happened a few hours ago?”

 

Daiki’s hand was almost on the Omega’s shirt again when Daisuke spoke once more, making his son drop off his hand. “You will stop this nonsense right now.” He looked to the Alpha and the Omega in front of him. “You have been together for less than a day and are already at each other’s throats. I won’t allow two princes fight like two commoners inside of a pub, you were raised better than that.” He glared at Daiki. “ _I_ raised you better than that.” When Kise got a mocking expression on his face, Daisuke turned towards him. “I’m not sure what issues you have with being an Omega, but it’s time you start to act like one of your position and upbringing.” The mockery disappeared off the blond’s face and a blank expression would have been completed if it wasn’t for the tightness of his jaw and the little crease between his eyebrows.

 

“With the due respect you deserve, your Majesty, the only thing I ask of you is to be treated as someone of the same position as Daiki and the same training, Omega or not.” With that, the blond spurred his horse and trotted towards where Hideaki was still speaking with Hyuuga. It seemed the two of them had been listening to the argument, because they welcomed the blond as if he been there all along.

 

When Daisuke turned towards his son, he found him looking at the opposite direction. “Daiki.” He called and the young Alpha turned towards him slowly. “He is right.”

 

“So now you are taking his side?”

 

“I’m not taking sides, son, but what he has said is irrefutable. You are the reason he is coming with us and I understand everything behind that decision, but as much as we are trying to protect him, I won’t allow you to make his stay in Too miserable.” The prince stayed in silence at his father’s word. “Are you listening, Daiki?”

 

“Yes, Father.”

 

“Respect, son, that is the only thing that boy is asking of you.” Daisuke said before leaving his son’s side.

 

He didn’t comprehend how his son could go to such lengths for a boy he seemed to despise so much. He didn’t comprehend it at all, but for now he could only hope he had made the right decision by supporting his heir.

 

* * *

 

That night, after Hideaki and his army had separated from Too’s to travel their own way home and they had stopped for the night, Kise found himself in his tent rummaging through the things he had packed in one of his trunks, until he finally found the sword that the Kasamatsu family had given him for his seventeenth birthday and with practiced easiness he put the belt that held it around his hip and felt immediately comforted by the weight on his left side.

 

“Are you ready?” A voice called from outside the flaps of his tents and Ryouta walked towards it.

 

“Yes, thank you for inviting me, Lord Imayoshi.” He said, looking sideways to the black haired man.

 

An easy smile appeared on the genius’ face. “It was impossible for me to not hear the discussion with prince Aomine and if you truly are a trained swordsman, then you will enjoy the practice combats we held each night in the ranks of Too’s army.” The smile grew on his face. “I even heard some of the men saying that they were interested in seeing if you would be able to stand your own in a fight.”

 

“Really?” Ryouta asked, not believing completely Imayoshi’s words. He was aware that a lot of people found disgracing an Omega that was interested in the military affairs.

 

“Really. Everyone has heard of your story, prince Kise, the boy who was training to be a king and whose dreams were shattered the day he presented.” At his side, the blond had stiffened in his steps, his hands balling in fists at his sides. “Pardon me, your Highness, that was crude on my part.”

 

The Omega shook his head and tried to relax his body. “But it is the truth, you don’t need to soften it.”

 

 _“An veritas, an nihil.”_ Imayoshi recited to himself and he threw a glance towards the prince, expecting to see him with a confused expression but, instead, he looked as if he was contemplating his own existence.

 

“The truth or nothing.” Ryouta said, almost to himself.

 

Imayoshi raised an eyebrow, surprised. “Are you interested in the dead languages?”

 

The blond nodded. “I am, I find them… tragic, I’d say.”

 

“You have picked my interest, prince Ryouta, but we have arrived and I believe other matters will call out attention.”

 

The Omega didn’t answer him, his amber eyes were looking around him until they finally focused on the circle ring that was in the center of the congregation. Men were celebrating all around him and cheered at the two men sparring and though he didn’t recognize either of them, he had to admit they had a very good technique.

 

It seemed Daisuke had been completely right when defending his men’s abilities.

 

“The princes are here!” Someone exclaimed and in that moment Ryouta realized that Daiki had decided to join the reunion too. At his side was Wakamatsu, though instead of arriving talking as Imayoshi and he had done they were arguing between them, and from his position he could see an angry vein popping in the blond’s forehead.

 

Oh well, Aomine could make anyone feel that way in a matter of seconds.

 

“Is prince Aomine going to spar with prince Kise?”

 

“I heard they promised to fight tonight.”

 

“An Omega sparring? That would be a first.”

 

“His Majesty, king Daisuke, forbid them to spar, but it seems they have come here against his wishes!”

 

Those were the words said around them, the words the soldiers were whispering or yelling at the top of their lungs. It seemed that the rumours about their fight in the morning had already spread through the camp.

 

In that moment Aomine realized Kise’s presence and they locked eyes. The Alpha frowned at his presence and the Omega raised an eyebrow at him.

 

There was a feeling running through his veins and Ryouta identified it quickly, it was excitement, it was adrenaline, he wanted to fight against Aomine. He wanted to see how good he truly was outside Kaijo’s palace walls. Kise wanted to prove himself to each of these men, to prove them that he was still a soldier even though he was an Omega.

 

“It seems they are waiting for an interesting fight.” Imayoshi stated, chuckling at the situation. Daisuke would be livid if he discovered what was going on in that moment.

 

“Yeah!” All the men exclaimed, excited with anticipation.

 

Kise had been about to open his mouth in an attempt to taunt Aomine, when said Alpha spoke before him. “I’ll fight you.” The blond couldn’t believe his luck, was he being serious? “Under one condition.”

It was too good to be true.

 

“Which is?” He prompted.

 

Aomine smirked at him and Kise narrowed his eyes. “I won’t lose my time sparring against someone that’s only words and not actions. So my condition is that you have to fight against one of my men, whom I will choose, and I will see if you are worthy of my time.”

 

The Omega felt slightly offended by the condition, but now that he thought about it, he would have the opportunity to fight two great soldiers -because he was sure Aomine would make him fight one of his best men, and prove that he was capable of taking care of himself and _more_.

 

“If you promise to fight me right after I beat your man, I will spar under your condition.”

 

“Alright, Kise.” He looked around the ring in search of a soldier. “Susa! Would you fight against an Omega?”

 

Ryouta clenched his fists at the implication Aomine’s word had.

 

“If his Highness asks it of me, I will.” The man, Susa, stood up from his seat and Kise narrowed his eyes towards the other prince.

 

This was an Alpha, taller and more muscular than him, who seemed to be ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

 

A good soldier.

 

The two of them walked towards the circle ring, where Imayoshi was already waiting for them. As Kise and Susa got their swords out of their scabbards, the bespectacled man spoke. “This spar will be ruled by the usual norms, the first one to forfeit or step out of the ring, loses. Only swords and body can be used as weapons, any other kind of arm will make its owner lose the combat immediately. Are we clear?” The two men nodded and Shoichi walked out of the circle. “Fight!”

 

Susa and Kise stood on their places, evaluation the stance and confidence the other had. The Omega knew that his advantage could only be used just after his opponent moved, so he let the brunette man do the first attack. And he didn’t have to wait too long for it.

 

Susa ran against him and moved his sword from his upper right to his left, trying to cut Kise diagonally. The prince took a step backwards and to the side, giving himself a moment to look at the feets of the Alpha, who immediately tried to do another attack, this time turning on his own feet and extending his arm and sword towards Ryouta’s leg.

 

Another jump backwards put the Omega too close to the ring’s line, he could faintly hear laughters in the rows of watching men. This time, he attacked moving his sword against Susa, only to be stopped by the other’s own weapon. They kept fighting like that, but Ryouta was paying attention to only one thing and it wasn’t making the best effort on his performance. But in the next moment, it didn’t matter.

 

 _I got you_.

 

His stance changed, his arms and legs grew stiff and his body tried to make itself as tall as it could. Even his eyes change slightly, trying to imitate Susa’s own orbs. In the next attack the brunette made, the Alpha found himself with an image of the same strike he was trying to pull out.

 

He grew confused as the same happened the next time he charged, his sword would find itself in front of the other as if he had not moved, as if he was standing in front of someone copying each and all of his movements. It kept happening, and if he had been a more observant soldier, he would have noticed the blond’s reflexes weren’t as quick as his actions and that they had milliseconds of retard, which could have been useful and very valuables to any other soldier capable of using them.

 

A soldier like Aomine Daiki.

 

But he was only Susa Yoshinori and in the next attack, in which he hoped to find the other’s swords in the same position as his own, he didn’t expect the Omega to do a new attack, in which he had his weapon parallel with his forearm and tried to push it against Susa’s chest and the only reaction his body did was take a step backwards, his leather boots clicking against the stones outside of the ring.

 

And for him, that meant the sound of defeat.

 

Silence fell over the congregation, surprise and shock being the expression all of them seemed to share. Well, all except Imayoshi’s, it seemed. But in a matter of seconds, they regained their bearing, because they all screamed and cheered for the winning man, for the winning _Omega_.

 

Even Kise wasn’t able to hide the smile that appeared on his face.

 

The celebration was only stopped when the Alpha’s prince deep voice spoke again. Ryouta was truly surprised when he saw that a smile was also adorning his dark skinned face. He seemed excited, Aomine Daiki actually looked _excited_.

 

“Very well, I’ll fight you, Kise.” He said and immediately started to walked towards the circle, which was already empty after Susa left it. “But let me tell you something, your Highness.” Though he said it mockery, there was a brightness in his blue eyes that Ryouta had never seen before. “The only one that can beat me, is me.”

 

And with that he put his sword out of his scabbard and attacked the Omega, who only had the blink of an eye to raise his own sword in an attempt to block the incredibly quick attack.

He couldn’t compare him to Susa. There was absolutely no comparison, to Susa or to anyone he knew.

 

Ryouta tried to remember the fight he had watched, the one where Aomine had beat Wakamatsu, but too much time had passed and he wasn’t able to remember enough to use it for his copy technique. He would have to analyze his movements while they fought, which would be practically impossible, because he was pretty sure Daiki was faster than himself.

 

He blocked the next two attacks before he took two steps backwards, trying to give himself a respite.

 

“You can’t beat me, Kise.” Aomine said, a grin on his smile. “But I must admit I had never seen an ability like yours. I am, and let me clarify that I’m making use of the word _almost,_ I’m almost impressed by your talent.”

 

He could lose or win, but those words were enough to Kise, for now.

 

Ryouta kept fighting him until his arms and legs trembled from the effort and his entire body was pearled with sweat. He kept fighting until he was able to, even though it wasn’t enough. Aomine attacked him in a series of quick movements, Kise thought he was like a hurricane, until he finally disarmed him, the blond’s sword flying through the air until it was catched by the left hand of the Alpha prince.

 

Never had seen the Omega such control over one’s body.

 

With no weapons, Ryouta found himself with a sword behind his neck and the other pointing to his heart. If this was a real combat, he would already be dead.

 

But those thoughts didn’t matter to him, because his body was still trembling in tiredness, his hair was sticking to his forehead thanks to the sweat that permeated his body and his heart was beating erratically against his chest. But over everything else, he felt _alive_ , as he hadn’t felt since months ago, maybe even years.

 

Something had happened during that combat that sparkled something inside of him.

 

He would beat him, he thought. Not today, not in a week, maybe not in a year, but Kise Ryouta would beat Aomine Daiki before he died, and that was a vow he would follow before his last day.

 

The Omega wasn’t sure how, but when he raised his eyes and found blue ones looking straight at him, he knew Daiki had sensed his promise and a smile, a real and excited smile, appeared on his face.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” He muttered, before lowering the two swords and leaving the circle ring, not before he sank Ryouta’s weapon on the ground, just outside of the circle.

 

He had been given his sword back to prepare for the next combat, which did not have a date, but was something that would happen as surely as they knew the next day the sun would appear again on the sky.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, but here it is and I hope the lenght was worthy the wait. It's almost 2 a.m. in my country and my eyes are practically closed. There's probably a few, or a lot, mistakes on the chapter but I promise to check on them tomorrow first thing.
> 
> I don't have classes until next Monday, am I the only one? Haha. Because of that I should be able to post three or four chapters this next week, though I'm not promising that hahaha.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting, this work is as much as mine as is yours<3
> 
> And rememeber that my Tumblr is @childofgreeceandrome


	8. Chapter 8

“I heard one of the men talking about an _incredible_ match that happened two days ago.” Aomine Daisuke said after sipping from his wine glass. They were already three days into the way back to Too, having only two more to go. The king raised an eyebrow at his son, who almost choked on the piece of bread he was eating.

 

Said prince took his time with his glass of water after he recovered from the shock of the question. He looked sideways at the older Alpha. “An incredible match?” He repeated, glancing around the clear they had stopped for lunch in an attempt to distract the king from the subject. His blue eyes found the only Omega in the whole group, the blond was caressing his black horse while he offered him an apple. For a moment he got distracted by the repetitive movement of his light skinned hand.

 

But his attention went back to Daisuke when he spoke again. “Yes, the men were pretty amazed by it.”

 

The prince was about to repeat “amazed by it” until he thought that the other Aomine would be more suspicious by his attitude. “I wonder who fought in it.”

 

“Don’t you know? You’re really close to your soldiers, I would’ve swore you had already caught word of it.”

 

He wasn’t stupid. Obviously his father was aware that he knew who he was talking about, but he decided to feign ignorance. “I’m still not sure which match you’re referring to.”

 

Blue eyes encountered a second pair of blue eyes for a few seconds before the king turned his towards Kaijo’s prince. “Don’t lie, Daiki. I thought I told both of you to stop fighting.”

 

“It was an honourable spar. I don’t see what could be wrong with it.” Daiki said, defending themselves immediately.

 

“Is there something honourable in having a match with an Omega?” The king asked, looking at him impassively. The words surprised the prince, Too’s king wasn’t someone to degrade that second gender.

 

“He’s a good swordsman, not a damsel in distress.”

 

The moment he said those words he knew he had made a mistake. Really, his father always tried to treat Omegas as equals, how could he fall for the previous statement?

 

“ _Oh?_ Now you’re defending his rights?” The older Alpha asked, something akin to mischief shining behind his eyes.

 

“No, that’s not what I meant.” The prince said, though he was perfectly aware of how easily he had fallen into his father’s trap.

 

The two of them were sitting in a low table, their legs crossed on the individual carpets they were resting on. His father changed position and extended his long legs for a moment, not missing a beat of the conversation. “Really? I hate to confess this, son, but I really don’t get what you mean most of the time when it comes to Kise.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Daiki asked, the nervousness about the previous subject had disappeared completely, now he was only feeling annoyance towards Too’s king.

 

“You speak with him, you argue with him, you insult him, you spar with him and now you’re defending the capabilities you doubted so much.” Daisuke pointed out. “I really don’t know what game you’re playing, Daiki.”

 

The prince glared at the other Alpha. “I’m not playing any game.”

 

“What’s going on, then?” The king asked, looking honestly curious.

 

“Nothing, father.”

 

“Nothing? I don’t believe you.”

 

“What do you want me to say, then?” The young man asked. “I thought he was selfish and in denial about the life he has to have now that he presented as an Omega.”

 

Daisuke looked at him with a strange look on his eyes. If he was being honest, Daiki wasn’t able to identify it. “You no longer believe he is like that?” He kept the curious tone.

 

The young Alpha kept himself in silence for a few moments before he sighed and shook his head. “No, I don’t.” He finally admitted.

 

The king nodded to himself a couple of times before staring straight into the prince’s eyes. “I wonder what happened in that sparr that changed your perspective about Kise.” His son didn’t reply anything. “I’m relieved about that, however, I feared your arguments would only get worse. He’s the most important prince of Kaijo, when he goes back there he will probably mate with someone close to the line to the throne and become Consort King.” Daisuke turned pensive for a moment. “If I’m not mistaken, he is close to Kasamatsu Yukio, his family is very important in Kaijo.” He nodded to himself. “He would be a very good choice to become Ryouta’s mate.”

 

Daiki rolled his eyes at all the things his father muttered. “Now you’re making things up. He will be, at the very least, a couple of years with us, who knows what can happen in that time.”

 

It seemed he caught his father’s interest with that, because he lowered back to his plate the piece of chicken he had been taking to his mouth. “It’s a good thing you brought that up, I’ve been meaning to ask you something, what exactly do you intend to have Kise do during that time?”

 

“Me?” Daiki asked, a bewildered expression on his face.

 

Before Daisuke could answer and accuse him of being the one behind the request of taking the prince with them back to Too, the two Alphas caught the sweet scent of the only Omega accompanying them. “What a good question, king Daisuke.” Kise said as he took a seat besides the blue haired men, a plate full of food in one hand and a glass on the other. He put the dish on the table and took a sip of his drink. “What _excatly_ will I do after we get to Too?” The blond directed the question specifically at the other prince.

 

“Why were you listening to our con-?”

 

His father cut short his words. “Good of you to join us. I believe this conversation will be of interest for you.”

 

Ryouta chuckled politely at the king. “You’re completely right, king Daisuke.” His amber eyes turned back to the younger Alpha. “So?”

 

“So?” Daiki repeated. “We haven’t planned anything of the like. You can do as you like around the palace.”

 

“As I like?” The Omega asked, a fake and sweet smile forming on his lips. It made Daiki went back in the conversation, trying to see what he had said to provoke it.

 

Oh well, the cards were already on the table, he would have to deal with the consequences, there was no escaping it.

 

“Yes.”

 

The smile grew and in that moment Daiki knew he had fucked it up in some moment. “Then I would love to help you in your prince duties.”

 

 _“What?”_ Even Daisuke seemed surprised at the request.

 

“Of course!” In reality, the young Alpha wasn’t even sure if the excitement coming out of the Omega was fake or real. “I think it’s a great idea, before I presented I was being prepared to ascend to the throne.” Daiki could concede to the other prince the fact that his expression didn’t change when he mentioned that detail. “I’m pretty sure it’s the same work you do in Too, I could easily help you.”

 

“From where in the heavens did you get that idea? You can’t help m-”

 

Again, he was interrupted, this time by the blond. “Why? Do you think I’m not capable of doing it?”

 

Low blow, the two Alphas thought. “I did not say that.” The younger one responded immediately.

 

“Then why can’t I help you?” The creepy smile was back.

 

“I’m pretty sure there are more interesting thing to do around Too, Kise.”

 

“Don’t change the subject, Aomine.” The Omega said with a voice that left no place for arguments. And when the prince turned to his father for help, it seemed the blue haired man was actually enjoying this, because a little chuckle escaped his lips.

 

Bastard.

 

In a last attempt to escape the subject, he accused the blond. “You’re only doing this to spite me, aren’t you?” The other prince didn’t answer, but the smile was maintained. “The fact that you can sparr doesn’t mean you’re capable with royal affairs.” The Omega raised an incredulous eyebrow at him, but Daiki didn’t stop because of it. He would have to get out of this one without his father’s help. “I won’t change your mind, right?” Kise shook his head. “I’ll strike a deal with you, then.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“After you’re established in Too, you will help me for a week with my duties and I’ll decide if you can keep on doing it.”

 

The Omega rolled his eyes. “I’m not a fool, Aomine, after the week passes you’ll decide you’re done with me and you won’t allow me to help you anymore.”

 

“I’ll be objective, I promise.”

 

“Really?” Ryouta asked, still dubiously. After a moment, he shook his head and turned towards Daisuke. “Your Majesty, you’re listening, right?” The king nodded. “Would you be a witness to your son’s words?”

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Daiki said, a little wide eyed. Was really the Omega so interested in messing around with him that he was asking for a witness?

 

“I’m just making sure the outcome is the right one.” The Omega said and didn’t bat an eye when the young Alpha started to accuse him of saying he was a liar. “Will you help us, your Majesty?” He asked the other Aomine.

 

“Of course. I’ll make sure my son follows through with his word.”

 

Daiki huffed. “Is this how it’s going to be from now on? You two ganging up on me?” The prince huffed again when the other two rolled their eyes at the same time, little smiles playing on their faces. “Very well.” He said after a moment, a sigh leaving his lips. “Do we have a deal, Kise?”

 

The Omega smiled, and this one was a little bit more honest and much less creepy. “Sure. Though I warn you, after that week, you won’t be able to get rid off me until I get back to Kaijo.”

 

Two things surprised Daiki after that: the certainty with which Ryouta spoke when referring to his return to Kaijo, and the yearning desire the blond had of proving him wrong.

 

In that moment the blue haired prince knew he would lose the deal, after all, it seemed the Omega had a knack for making him eat his own words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and I'm not too happy with it, but I've always had that problem with "transition" chapters. I think we only have one chapter left for them to arrive to Too, finally hahaha. I know you all really want for romance to start, so I'll say soon, I hope very soon, we'll start to see a romantic intake in the story.
> 
> It's really late in my country so I will just thank you for readind, leaving kudos and commenting, I'm really impressed by the support this story has gained and can only hope it'll keep being worthy of it. Have a good day and take care<3.
> 
> And remember, my Tumblr is @childofgreeceandrome
> 
>  
> 
> P.D: Next chapter should be up on Friday or Saturday :3


	9. Chapter 9

“Wake up.” His brain processed the words, but he preferred to turn around on his sleep and shut more tightly his eyes. He was cold, so he put the sheets up to his nose. “You didn’t get up when I came earlier, you’ll miss breakfast if you don’t wake up now.” The person trying to wake him up took a handful of his sheets and tried to take them away, though he wasn’t about to let them. He put the end of the sheets under his feet and took his own handfuls of it. “Dammit, you’re like a child.” He scrunched his nose at the comparison. “Kise!”

 

By the musky scent that was reaching his nose, the person trying to wake him up had to be prince Daiki. It was obvious that his mind was still muddled with sleep, because he took another intake of the Alpha’s scent. “What?” He asked, annoyed when he realized what he had just done, nice scent or not, the owner of it was one of the most infuriating persons he had ever met. “Let me sleep, Aomine.”

 

“No, wake up, we’ll start the march again in half an hour, you’ll have to eat while riding.”

 

The Omega finally opened his eyes and glared at the blue haired man. “You’re so annoying.” He declared and besides the fact that he was being called to get up when all he wanted to go was keep sleeping, his words were also perfect for the irritating things the scent of the Alpha was doing to him.

 

Ryouta was aware it got out of his hands, all of this was in a primal level he could not control, but it bothered him that someone with so little tact as Aomine could make his Omegan part feel, in some way, reassured.

 

“Me?” Aomine asked, indignantly. “This is the third time I’ve have to come here to wake you up.”

 

“It’s your fault I got to bed so late.” The blond protested, his nose high in the air as much as lying on a futon allowed him to.

 

“My fault? You’re the annoying one, it’s not my fault you wanted to see yesterday night’s sparr.” At that, the Omega kept quiet, unable to find a valid argument. “See? _Your_ fault. Now get up, you need time to fix the rat’s nest your hair is.”

 

 _Bastard_ , he thought as he raised a hand to slap Daiki’s chest, but it seemed the Alpha had an idea of what would come to him when he said those words, because immediately he stood up from where he was crouched on the floor and took a few steps back from the other prince.

 

The Omega was completely awake now and was glaring daggers at the blue haired man. “You’re a brute. Get out, it’s been enough of a scare having to wake up to your face.”

 

His words didn’t get the Alpha, because he was still chuckling and mumbled a “whatever” before leaving the tent.

 

Ryouta kept glaring at the flaps of his temporary place even after the other left him alone.

 

* * *

 

 

“How long until we reach the palace?” Ryouta asked. They had been on the road for three hours, they had passed Kaijo’s border the night before and right now they had already surrounded a few towns. The Omega also felt the change in the weather, it was warmer here and he was aware of the pinkish tan his skin was getting, but he refused to use his cloak, he would cook himself inside of it.

 

“We’ll reach the capitol after noon. From there the march will probably slow down because of the people’s receiving. When we reach the castle Father will address the men before sending them to their homes.” Daiki glanced sideways from where he was riding his white horse but Ryouta looked in front of him, where a few squadrons were walking in front of them, avoiding his stare.

 

However, after a few seconds, the blond nodded at his words but he was preoccupied enough with the feeling of nervousness crawling up his skin. Until the moment he hadn’t felt too out of place, he knew what it was to camp with soldiers, to spar for sport with them, but he knew it wouldn’t be so easy once they reached Too’s palace. He could count in one hand the number of times he had been there, his family and the Aomines weren’t so close and usually Ryouta avoided the trips there, preferring Seirin over all the other kingdoms. And now, because of that, he knew too few people in the palace that would be his new home for who-knew-how-long.

 

He saw that the dark skinned man opened his mouth to say something, but maybe he thought better of it, because he close it off again and stayed in silence.

 

“How is life in the palace?” Ryouta asked after a few minutes, he could have cherished the silence in their march, being only broken by the steps of the men in front and behind the royal ones. He thought that all them were probably tired and dying to see their mates, their parents, siblings and children.

 

How ironic was the fact that while they were arriving home he had been snatched out of his.

 

Daiki turned to the Omega, a bit surprised. This probably was the first time the blond had talked to him in an attempt for small talk, the other times he spoke to him it was, usually, to challenge or to insult him. “It’s not too different from Kaijo’s, I think.” Aomine started after he overtook his bemusement. “I’m an only child, so all the prince duties fall on me. As all the kings in the Union, Father has a council that meets four times a week, I’m usually there.”

 

Kise smiled mischievously at that. “Will you take me there with you during the week we work together?” He asked.

 

He was surprised when he noticed the Alpha looked uncomfortable at what he said, and not annoyed as he expected. “Unless it’s the king’s mate or extraordinary circumstances, the council doesn’t allow Omegas into their sessions.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

The smile disappeared from Ryouta’s face and even him, who considered himself someone who was in good control of his expressions and mannerisms, couldn’t stop the disappointment from showing on his face.

 

Asking that had been a mistake on his part, Kaijo had the same laws and the last few sessions he had attended had been probably allowed out of consideration for all the other times he had been there besides his father. Too’s council belonged to a new and different kingdom, he wouldn’t find any kind of preference in there.

 

He had been staring at his own hands, but in that moment he realized Daiki’s eyes were on him, so he took a deep breath and got rid off of any negative emotion showing on his face. “Sorry.” He started, a little but very fake smile on his face. Ryouta knew even Aomine didn’t fall for it. “That’s practically a general rule on the Great Six Kingdoms, I just-” He stuttered for a moment because what he was going to say would sound incredibly stupid. But after a pause, he realized it was the truth and nothing more could be said. “I just forgot I’m an Omega and can’t participate in things like that anymore.”

 

For the first time, he had managed to shut Aomine up, but he thought that wasn’t the way he would have liked to do it.

 

He was watching the Alpha and it was obvious the blue haired man didn’t know what to say to him, so he saved him and spoke up again. “It’s okay.” His fake smile got a little bit more honest, though he imagined there was some kind of melancholy behind it. “I know how politics works. Tell me more about the palace’s life, like the everyday things, the people that live in it, the workers, the things I cannot do, the-”

 

Aomine interrupted him. “The things you cannot do? I mean, I’m pretty sure you parents raised you better than to do things like walking naked to the Dinner Hall during lunch. That’s the only things you cannot do that I can think about.”

 

Ryouta found very funny the picture the Alpha described, and the laughter that escaped him demonstrated it. “Alright, alright.” He mumbled, an amused smile on his face. “Tell me about the other things, then.” Daiki stood in silence for a moment and the blond raised an eyebrow at him when he realized the other prince was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t identify. “Aomine?”

 

Too’s prince shook his head. “Sorry. Well, most people wake up after dawn, we have breakfast from seven to nine, I like coming down at seven sharp so I don’t encounter too many nobles.” Ryouta raised an eyebrow at him again, amused this time and then chuckled when he saw something behind his shoulder. Daiki turned in his horse to see what he was watching and he stopped when his father was looking at him with his two eyebrows raised.

 

“So that is the reason. I knew not to believe your mother when she said you were a person that liked to start his work since the early hours of the day.” Daisuke commented.

 

Daiki put a hand behind his neck and mumbled something along the lines of “they can get pretty annoying”, but it seemed his father wasn’t interested in their conversation anymore, because he gave him a simple nod and turned to one of the men in his left.

 

“Busted.” Ryouta said, an amused glint in his amber eyes. Them princes could grow all they wanted to, but their parents were always there to embarrassed them when they least expected it.

 

Aomine rolled his eyes and went back to their previous subject in an attempt to wipe off Kise’s triumphant face. “Lunch is from twelve to one and that is when, along dinner, you’ll encounter most of the nobles that live in the palace. From there you’ll find that most of the people is already free, so they go to the gardens, the library, music rooms, sites like that.”

 

The way in which the Alpha spoke made Ryouta realized something. “You usually aren’t part of those activities, are you?”

 

Daiki glanced towards his father to make sure he wasn’t listening before shaking his head. “No. I even prefer not going downstairs for lunch, so I ask for it to be brought to my studio.”

 

The Omega tilted his head at that while he looked at the prince. “Why is that?”

 

“I don’t get along with too many people, they say I can be a little acid.” Ryouta nodded, as if he tried to say he was very aware of that. “I know I am.” He said, rolling his eyes. “At least I know who my real friends are, not everyone is disposed to deal with me.”

 

Kise found new respect for Daiki at those words. “I hadn’t thought of it in that way.” He admitted.

 

Aomine smirked at that. “No one does, however, that doesn’t mean I do it on purpose, I just take advantage of it. There’s also another reason I don’t like mingling too much with the other nobles, most of the time I eat or just go to the Dinner Hall one of them tries to talk to me about an Omega child that could be perfect for me.” He grumbled out the last words.

 

Kaijo’s prince nodded. “Well, you’re what? Eighteen?” Daiki nodded. “The coronation will be in a year, you’ll be king and you will need a queen or consort king. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of that.”

 

“I have, but I still think about it as something far away.” The Alpha said, almost as a confession. “This generation will reach the throne younger that other ones have, we don’t have to worry about that for, at least, a decade.”

 

“You speak for yourself, Aomine.” Ryouta corrected as he thought about the fact that the older the Omega got, the harder it was for them to find a mate. An Omega older than twenty five that had no mate usually got together with whoever asked or gave them a chance. He had heard a few stories of Omegas settling with the first that got interested in them only to find themselves mated with a cheating or awful mate.

 

When he glanced at the Alpha, he saw him nodding. “Yeah. It seem that this time _I_ forgot you’re an Omega.” If he had said it in a different tone, Ryouta would have probably been offended, but Aomine didn’t spoke with any maliciousness behind his voice and he let a little smile form on his lips.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“You’re a bit different that other Omegas I’ve encountered.” Daiki said, voicing the thoughts that had been circling his mind for a few days now.

 

“Should I be offended, Aomine?” Ryouta asked, his voice laced with a teasing ring.

 

The Alpha rolled his eyes. “You’re offended by everything.”

 

“Hey!”

 

But Kise didn’t say anything else when he noticed the grin that had appeared on Too’s prince face. He was sure he had never seen one like it and pride made its way inside of him. He would like to make the almost ever frowning prince to grin more like that.

 

They stood in silence after that and just as the sun was shining brightly right above their heads. Daiki announced the words he was been expecting, and dreading a bit too.

 

“Welcome to the capitol of Too.” Ad maybe Ryouta was losing his ability of avoiding emotions to show on his face, because he saw how Daiki frowned at his state before his face relaxed again. “Kise?”

 

“Yes?” He said shortly, his amber eyes looking straight at the walls surrounding the city.

 

“If you want me to, I can make a petition to the council to allow you to be in one of their sessions.”

 

That got Ryouta’s complete attention, because he turned immediately towards the other prince. “Really? You would do that for me?”

 

It was a shame that Daiki was dark skinned, the blush that crawled up his neck and his cheeks was barely visible. “If you want me to.” He repeated.

 

“I would love to.” The Omega answered and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

But he knew, he knew it wasn’t nothing and that he would have to convince the council to let him enter it. Daiki would have to put actual effort to make that happen and the blond was totally aware of it.

 

So he said a “thank you” again before the two of them put their attention once more in the city they were entering.

 

And it was a few hours later, when Ryouta was already on his new chambers, when he realized that his excitement for Daiki’s promise had made him forget almost completely the fear he had for their arrival to the palace.

 

The Alpha wasn’t that much of a brute, then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! So here is the chapter, I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it a lot. 
> 
> So, I have to tell you a few things: first, I have three big tests starting Monday until Wednesday, so I'm almost 100% sure that I won't write a chapter until I'm finished with them, so I hope you can be a little patient with me<3; the good new is that I'm almost done with this trimester, so I'll have more time to write. Second, and this is something I've been meaning to tell you but keep forgetting, is that even though I tagged a few couples on the fic, this one will only be an AoKise fic, I think I have really good plots for the other pairing (especially MidoTaka, which I love) so I would like to develop them outside of this story. I really hope you're okay with that.
> 
> I think that's it, so as always, I say thank you for all the love you give this story<3\. Take care and see you very soon.
> 
> P.D: Remember, my Tumblr is @childofgreeceandrom.
> 
>  
> 
> P.D 2: DID YOU SEE HAIKYUU'S LAST EPISODE? ))))))))))):


	10. Chapter 10

Opposite to Kaijo, Too’s palace wasn’t at the highest point in the capitol, the entire city was built in a flat terrain, which meant all Ryouta could see from afar were the enormous marble walls and the black roofs of the castle. As they walked through the city people cheered for the arriving army, some on the streets and some from house's windows, he even saw a few women crying in relief. The atmosphere raised the soldier’s spirits, the Omega could see smiles in each one of them and it seemed they felt invigorated because they walked the distance to the palace in what Kise thought was record time.

 

They went through the black iron gates of the royal home and almost immediately the men turned left to the barracks, or that was what Ryouta thought they were going. The king, princes and highest nobles continued their ride towards the front on the palace, where Too’s court was waiting for them.

 

It took them a few minutes to arrive but they finally stopped in front of the gathered group and a few boys took the reins of their horses from them. Daisuke got down from the horse and the rest of the arriving men did the same before getting closer to the court.

 

Ryouta recognized a few faces between the nobles that were receiving them. Aomine Nori, the Beta queen, was there and at her left side was standing Momoi Satsuki, the closest friend the Omega could say he had in that palace. Another one he recognized was Harasawa Katsunori, one of the king’s counselors that usually visited Kaijo a couple of times a year, he was a very good friend of his father and Kise thought it would do him good to get in touch with him after he was installed in the palace.

 

He snapped out of his thoughts when the queen took two steps towards them and bowed to the group. “I thank the Gods that you have arrived safely.” All the men bowed and Ryouta focused on her just as he stood straight again. Daiki could be only the son of his father, because he had almost no resemblance to the lady in front of them. Nori was average height and had tanned skin, but closer to the Omega’s tone than to his mate and son, curly and long hair black hair fell down over her chest and back, her eyes were a beautiful and sparkling green. The lilac and blue dress she was using looked beautiful on her.

 

His attention went back to the welcoming when Daisuke spoke. “We thank you for taking care of the royal affairs in our absence.” It seemed even the king had been affected by the time away from home, because he ended the formalities at that point and as soon as the words left his mouth he walked towards his mate and hugged her for a few seconds. He watched silently as the king placed a kiss on her cheek before she turned towards her son, hugging him tightly, Ryouta heard murmurs between them and caught an “i missed you” and a “glad you are back”.

 

When the family reunion was over, the green eyes of the queen turned towards him and he gave her a little, and nervous, smile before bowing to her. “Your Majesty, it’s an honour to see you again.”

 

When he straightened his back, he found her smiling at him. “It’s been a couple of years since I last saw you. You’ve grown to be a very fine man, prince Kise.” Her voice was rich and clear, the voice of someone who was used to rule.

 

“Thank you for your beautiful words, Your Majesty.” He said, feeling more confident. This wasn’t a strange, he had met with her before and she was also a good friend of his mother.

 

“I trust the journey was an easy one, wasn’t it?” Nori asked politely.

 

His smile grown a bit and he glanced at Aomine, only to find that he was also looking at him. “It was interesting.”

 

That caught the queen’s attention, she raised an eyebrow and looked quickly between the two princes. “I see, I hope you’ll share your tales with me, prince.”

 

Ryouta bowed his head. “Of course, Your Majesty.” After that, the queen walked to another noble, so his eyes went to the court and he smiled at Momoi when he found her. The assembling had dispersed a bit and people were talking in small groups, so he walked towards her and returned gladly her embrace, noticing for the first time in his life that her scent, asides from the sweet smell Omega usually had, also had a hint of vanilla.

 

“Kise!” She said excitedly, happiness in her fuchsia eyes. “I was so happy when I heard you would be coming to stay for a time.”

 

“Momoicchi.” Her smile got bigger at the childhood nickname. “I’m happy to see you. How have you been? It’s been awhile since you last visited Kaijo.”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry. But Mother has had me busy these last months.” The pink haired Omega said, talking about Aomine Nori. Satsuki’s biological mother had been the closest and dearest friend of the queen, however, the woman didn’t survive the birth of her only child and had left the little baby on the care of the Beta. His own mother once told him that her father hadn’t been able to look after her, his job as Too’s ambassador in Rakuzan didn’t allow him to, and Nori had taken the child under her wing and had raised her as her own daughter. Most people considered the pink haired girl the kingdom’s princess and was treated as such.

 

Ryouta nodded. “Yes, also, Kaijo hasn’t been the safest place on this last few months.”

 

“But the war it’s over. Soon it will be the same and old Kaijo.”

 

“Of course!” He answered and looked sideways to the Aomine family, without their help and Seirin’s who knew where Kise would be standing in that moment.

 

The two of them kept talking to each other for a few minutes until Daiki walked towards them. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Momoi slapped his arm. “Hey, what was that for?” He protested.

 

“Not even a “hello” for me?” She asked, crossing her arms in front of her big chest.

 

“Sorry.” The Alpha prince said sheepishly, a hand on the back of his neck. “Everything good?” He asked, in an attempt to sound polite.

 

The Omega girl rolled her eyes at him. “Yes, not a lot happened in the time you were gone.”

 

Aomine nodded to her before focusing on the other Omega. “Let’s go in, we’ll show you your new chambers so you can rest. We’ll have a welcoming banquet tonight, someone will tell you the details later.”

 

“Sure.” The blond said and they followed the court that was going back into the castle. The Entrance Hall’s walls were made of marble and a great number of paintings filled them: people, animals, valleys, sea, sunsets, any kind of image could be found on those walls. The polished floor was covered by grey tiles and the fabric of the opened curtains were a deep red color. A silver chandelier hung above their heads and in front of them was a long and wide stair with a black carpet. It actually hadn’t changed too much since the last time Kise was here.

 

As they climbed the stairs, the littles groups scattered, the majority went to the left side, where the public and common ground were. Daiki, Satsuki and Ryouta, however, went to the right side, where guards were standing in front of the entrance to the royal wing. It was the side of the castle that contained the Council Room, the private apartments of the kings and the prince, along their studios and those of their counselors.

 

If Ryouta’s memory didn’t fail him, the entire palace was made of four floors, without taking into account the Entrance Hall along its exits towards the gardens of the palace, on this side of the castle, the first floor had the Council Room and the offices of its members, in the second one were rooms destined for the principal men of the army, the third one had the studies of the royal family along rooms for their special guests and the last one, the fourth, had the chambers of the king, queen, prince and Satsuki.

 

So, the Omega was actually impressed when they climbed the last stairs and reached the top floor. On his previous visits he had stayed on the third one and had only once visited this floor, an occasion in which he accompanied his father to a reunion in the king’s personal apartments.

 

At that moment, the two men started to follow the pink haired girl, as she seemed to be the only one aware of the specific chambers that had been chose for Kaijo’s prince. As they got to the main hall of the floor, they turned left twice to reach one of the secondary corridor, the blond counted only six double doors on it, three on the right and three on the left. Momoi walked towards the second one on the right side.

 

“This will be your room, Kise.” She said, putting out a key from her dress. “My own living quarters are on the next door.” She gestured towards the last door on this side of the wall. “And Daiki’s are those.” Satsuki moved her fingers to point the door in front of hers for a moment before moving to place the key in her hands in the door’s handle. “Here we are. This is the living room, the door on the left leads to a small studio which you can use as you want, a library for example, and the door on the right side leads to the actual bedroom, there’s a bathroom adjacent to it, of course.”

 

The living room was almost as big as the one he had back home, the floor was made of wood and the walls were a greyish blue, there weren’t any windows on it, so the decorations on the walls consisted of two paintings, one of them was the image of a group of men, each of them with an instrument on their hands while the other was that of a couple of children crouching on the bank of a river. The furniture had a darker tone than the walls, the tables were of wood too and under them was a persian carpet, made mainly of blue, purple and beige tones.

 

Actually, the room was very nice.

 

Satsuki leaded him then to the studio, which was small in size but Ryouta found it cozy. It had another persian carpet with a large desk made of wood with various designs carved in its legs, the two desk chairs were made of blue fabric and they seemed very cushy. The rest of the room was occupied by various shelves, made of wood too.

 

“Come, let’s take a look to your bedroom.” Still looking around, the Omega nodded and followed the girl, noticing for a moment that Aomine had stayed back on the living room and didn’t make a move to accompany them, but his attention was diverted again when Momoi opened the double doors to the other room, which was almost the same size as the previous one.

 

The bedroom followed the same color scheme of the living room, the walls were painted with the same greyish blue and it had a wooden floor. There was a couch at the feet of the enormous bed placed in the middle of the room, it had a thick dark grey comforter along a few pillows and cushions, there were two nightstands for it too. In the right side was a large closet, a body length mirror and a bureau. There was another door on that side, which he imagined lead to the bathroom. On the left side of the bedroom was a chimney with two ceramic jars over its cornice, its presence remembered Kise that Too was famous for their very, _very_ , cold winters.

 

Well, it was only the beginnings of June so he should worry more for the hot summer he would be encountering very soon.

 

“What do you think, then?” The Omega girl asked him, though she seemed to know the answer just by his expression, because a smile appeared on her lips.

 

“I like them a lot, Momoi. They’re perfect, in fact.” He also smiled at her. “Thank you, though I have to admit I’m surprised that my living quarters are on this floor, I know only the royal family lives here.”

 

She nodded at him and glanced through the open door towards the living room, checking out what Daiki was doing. The Alpha had his back towards them and was checking the musicians painting. “It’s not that surprising, you’ll be living here for awhile after all. But, actually, Daiki sent a letter to Mother asking her to make sure your chambers were placed in this floor specifically.”

 

“Do you know why?” He asked immediately, a strange feeling in his gut. Was this something related to the true reason behind his coming to Too?

 

“Mother told me he didn’t say why in his letter, though we had been already planning on placing you here before we received it. She said it was kind of strange of him to make that kind of request, but she decided to leave it at that.”

 

He was right then, this was another one of those suspicious request Aomine liked to do, Kise thought to himself. He wondered what excuse the Alpha would made up if he asked about it, even thought it would be obvious those were lies. The Omega hadn’t forgotten about the conversation they had at the ball earlier on the week.

 

However, he didn’t let himself get too deep in his thoughts, he didn’t want his friend to get worried, though a little voice in his head pointed out that maybe she already knew what was going. But he chose to ignore it. “Yeah, it’s a bit strange.” Ryouta said, dismissing the topic at hand. He needed time to think about what he had learned about his coming to Too in the last few days.

 

In the meanwhile he decided to keep looking around the bedroom for a few more moments, admiring it. He only had a few moments, though, because Aomine called them back to the living room. “Come here, I have to ask Kise something and I need to go, I have things to do.” The two Omegas walked towards him and waited for him to continue. The prince went straight to business. “How many servants would you like?”

 

“Two, I think. How many do you have?” He asked, looking at the other two.

 

“Three.” Satsuki answered.

 

“I still don’t know what for.” Aomine said and dodged her slap, leaving her grumbling about how their mother had four. “I have two, I think it’s enough, but if you want more in the future just talk to us and we’ll see what we can do about it.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll need more than that, but thank you for offering.” Ryouta voiced.

 

Daiki nodded to him in acknowledgment. “They’ll be sent to you soon and make sure they tell you the details of tonight’s dinner because I still don’t know them.” He turned his blue eyes to Momoi. “Let’s go, I’m sure Kise wants to rest for a bit. You can catch up all you want tomorrow.”

 

The pink haired Omega sighed but nodded at him after a moment. “We’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Of course.” The blond said with a gentle smile on his lips. “Thanks for everything.”

 

“It was no problem. I hope you enjoy your stay here.” And with that the two of them walked towards the double doors and he waved at her when she looked back at him for a second. Silence fell over the room as he found himself alone, still looking around the place he would be calling home for next months, or even years.

 

Ryouta decided to get more familiar with them later, because he was beginning to feel tiredness creep into his body, product of their traveling days. He took of his shirt and laid on his bed only on his trousers, he thought it would be a good idea to wait for his new servants to come and to take a bath before he napped for a while, however, his eyes started to close as soon as he touched the bed and in a few minutes he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your Highness.” Someone called to him. “Your Highness.” Ryouta started to wake up at the voice and when it called him a third time, he realized he didn’t recognized the owner of it.

 

Groggily he opened his amber eyes, only to find a black haired boy at the foot of his bed. “Who are you?” He asked, confused.

 

The boy bowed to him and spoke on that position. “Pardon me for waking you up, I am your new servant, my name is Shiro and she is Amaya, Your Highness.” The Omega noticed just in that moment the other person in his bedroom, a redheaded girl, which seemed to be of the same age as the boy, around fifteen years old.

 

“Right.” He mumbled, remembering that Daiki had promised to send him two servants. “My name is Kise Ryouta. You can stand up.” He caught their scents in that moment and realized the boy was an Omega and the girl a Beta. “What time is it, Shiro?”

 

“Seven o’clock, Your Highness. Dinner will be held at nine, we were told to wake you up and inform you of it. We have brought all your belongings here too, so you can decide what to wear while we prepare you a bath.”

 

Kise nodded and described the trunk that carried some of his formal clothes for Shiro to get. Meanwhile, Amaya disappeared into the bathroom for a moment before leaving the room altogether. When his trunk was opened, he turned towards the other Omega, he was closer and from this distance he could see that he had a few freckles around his nose. “Will the banquet be too formal?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness. A good number of nobles will be there to welcome the king and the princes.”

 

He hummed at that and started to prepare for the dinner. Amaya arranged his bath and Kise entered the bathroom, there was a big tube on the middle of it and a couple of tables, one with towels and bathrobes and the other one with a few vials, which he imagined were bathing salts, creams and soaps. Ryouta stayed in it for a good time, relishing in the warm water he had missed so much on the last few days, and only got out of it when Shiro pointed out that his fingertips were starting to prune.

 

After that he chose to wear white trousers, a long sleeved and dark blue shirt with black boots. Amaya helped him to comb his hair and at eight thirty he was ready to go downstairs to the Dinner Hall.  

 

“We should leave now, Your Highness, it’ll take us a few minutes to arrive and I’m sure a lot of people wish to speak with you.” Shiro said from where he was standing in the bedroom, Amaya standing besides him too, she didn’t meet his eyes and looked to the ground in shyness when he turned to them.

 

“I’ll let you guide me, then.” Ryouta said and left his living quarters, walking a step behind the Omega boy and Beta girl. The two of them were shorter than him, Shiro being the tallest between them, but he only seemed to be able to reach Kise’s jaw. He wondered from what kind of family they came, he almost hadn’t heard Amaya speaking, but the boy was good with words and he was sure he had a considerable education.

 

Aomine hadn’t done a bad job with the help he had gotten him.

 

The walk was a considerable one, they had to go downstairs until they reached the stairs of the Entrance Hall before going to the left side of the palace and immediately Kise noticed the difference between the two sides. Contrary to the royal wing, this one had people milling around in every corridor: nobles, soldiers, servants, it was a liver place and it was obvious this was the center of Too court’s life.

 

Though it wasn’t nine yet, when they arrived to the floor to ceiling double doors of the Dinner Hall he saw that it was filled with people already, including the royal family.

 

“The empty seat at the right of His Highness prince Daiki is for you, Your Highness.” Amaya said to him before they ushered him into the room. All eyes turned to him and he knew in that moment that the entire palace would be talking about his stay for the next few days, probably conspiring about the reasons of his arrival. He didn’t linger on those thoughts, though, and put a smile on his face as walked to the end of the table, not making eye contact with the people already sitting there.

 

When he reached his seat, Imayoshi, who seemed to be the one sitting at his right, stood up and put out the chair for him. He was still getting used to that kind of treatment, so it took him a few seconds to snap out of the surprise he felt at the action before thanking him and settling on the seat. Aomine nodded to him for a moment in acknowledgment before turning his attention towards the conversation he was having with Daisuke.

 

H decided to turn towards the bespectacled man at his right and engrossed in conversation with him until the king stood up from his chair and made a short speech about coming back home and thanking a few people for keeping in peace his kingdom while he was aiding Kaijo. He also reminded everyone that Ryouta would be staying with them for a time and that he should be welcomed into the palace’s affairs.

 

He spent the dinner talking mostly with Imayoshi and Momoi, who made sure to remind him the names of the highest nobles on the table and the counselors of the king. He also had an opportunity to talk with Harasawa Katsunori, who promised to visit him later in the week to check how he was adapting to the new kingdom. The Omega decided to retire too when he watched Aomine and Momoi saying goodbye to a few persons still mingling in the Hall.

 

The three of them walked in silence to their bedrooms, Kise and Momoi’s servants trailing behind them, and they said a quick farewell to each other when they arrived to the living quarter’s corridor. Satsuki had promised to come for him the next day to take a walk around the palace, to make sure Ryouta was familiarized with his new surroundings.

 

Shiro and Amaya helped him get ready for bed and even though he had slept practically all afternoon, he fell asleep very soon, still feeling tired and sore for the long journey from Kaijo to Too.

 

The words “surprised” and “bewildered” weren’t enough to express what he felt when he woke up the next day with bloody trousers.

 

_Oh, shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack. Oh my God, I'm so happy hahahaha, more than once I started to write the chapter but then I'd remember I needed to study and decided to leave it at that. I hope the long chapter compensates for the wait! Thank you so much for your good wishes on my tests, I still don't know my scores, but I think I actually did very good on them.
> 
> This week I had a very nice encounter with someone in Tumblr who happens to live in the same country as me, so now I have a question for you all (and you only answer it if you want to, I'm just curious<3) where are you from? Is it possible there is another person around here that lives in the same place as me *o*.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and for the support you've give to this fic. 
> 
> The next update should be on Sunday if everything goes right. Take care and see you around here on the next chapter. Bye bye!
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	11. Chapter 11

Later, Ryouta would be very embarrassed by the first thing that came to his mind when he saw the state of his night clothes and bedsheets. His heart had leaped into his throat and he had thrown himself to the right side of his bed, where he had left his sword standing vertically temporarily until he found a more appropriate place for it, and looked around for any threat inside of his bedroom.

 

It didn’t take him too much time to notice he wasn’t feeling any pain between his legs and that there wasn’t anyone besides him in the room. When he was sure there wasn’t any threat to his life and his heart started to slow down his pace, his muddled with sleep brain started to think more rationally and in matter of seconds a conversation with a certain queen of Kaijo came back to his mind.

 

No one had attacked him, he was just bleeding as any Omega did every three or four months.

 

Only one thing came to his mind when he realized that fact: _Oh, shit._

 

He only had one window in the room and with the small sliver of light that went through it and the lamps placed in the walls, he could easily see the stain of blood in the bed. He stayed there, without moving as his mind tried to process what was going on. Kise was aware of the facts, his mother had explained it very clearly to him, but this was his first time going through this and he couldn’t help but be a little shaken by it.

 

The Omega took a deep breath and decided that the first thing to do was to calm down, he wasn’t dying and this was something he would have to go through a few times a year, he only needed to get familiar with the fact that he was _fucking_ bleeding and would be for the next days.

 

He needed help, he should call for one of his new servants, Shiro was an Omega and Amaya was a Beta, the two of them went through this all the time, surely they could help him.

 

But that meant they would have to see him in this state and would see his stained sheets. _No, no, no_ , he would die of embarrassment if that happened. Maybe he should ask for a bath and then ask to be left alone and _then_ he would wash the sheets himself.

 

No, that was too complicated, how would he explain the pink tint the water would get later?

 

He tried to think for a solution but his brain didn’t come up with anything and his door opening shook him out of his thoughts. Ryouta tried to say something to stop the person coming in, but his freaking out paralyzed his body and he could only watch helplessly and Shiro entered his room.

 

“Your Highness?” The black haired boy asked confusedly. “Are you awake?” He probably had come to wake him up and to help him start the day.

 

“Uhm, Shiro, you-I… You should…” He wasn’t able to form at least one coherent sentence and maybe that worried the other Omega, because he got into the room completely, an alarmed expression on his face.

 

“Your Highness? Is something going on? Are you alr-” He halted in his steps and finally watched and realized the mess that was Kise in that moment. “Oh, you’ve started to bleed.”

 

Shiro spoke as he would when talking about rain starting to fall, as if nothing bad was going on, but even that didn’t help the blond get his nerves under control and words started to leave his mouth without his permission. “What? Bleeding? Not at all, this-this is, uhm, it was an accident, really…”

 

“Your Highness.” He spoke with respect, but his tone was strong and clear. Kise shut up immediately and as he processed what he had just said, he felt his entire body flush deeply.  “Is this your first bleeding?”

 

Ryouta stayed in silence for a few seconds and when he answered, his voice was barely a little more than a whisper.“...Yes.” He grabbed a clean side of his sheets and placed it over his lap, his eyes were staring at his hands, hiding from Shiro’s gaze. “It is.”

 

If he had been looking at the other Omega, maybe he would have seen his face softening, but as he was staring at his lap the servant decided to be bold and walked over to the bed, standing just besides it. “Your Highness, I am an Omega too and this also happens to me, there is nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Shiro spoke gently and finally Kise turned his amber eyes into the boy. “It is, we only met yesterday and you’ve found me in this mess.” He was mortified when he felt tears burning in the back of his eyes and frustrated, he gripped the sheets with more strength.

 

“Your Highness, please, it’s okay, this is new for you and it was new for me once too. I have worked in this palace for a few years now, this isn’t the first time I aid another Omega who is going through a bleeding. Please, don’t worry about me, don’t be embarrassed and let me help you.”

 

Thankfully, he had been able to contain the tears but he knew they were shining brightly in his eyes when he looked up to Shiro. “A-are you sure? You don’t have to-”

 

“Of course I have to! This is my job, Your Highness.” In the back of his mind Ryouta couldn’t help but find a little funny the fact that Shiro was admonishing him at the same time he treated him with respect. What an ability, he thought.

 

Slowly, he nodded and cleaned his eyes with the back of his hands. “You’re right, I’m sorry, this is new for me and it wasn’t the best way to wake up. I…I-” He chuckled nervously. “I have to admit I was scared that something worse had happened.”

 

“On the contrary, Your Highness, this is a sign that your health is fine and that soon you’ll be fertile for your next heat.”

 

In the midst of his freak out he hadn’t thought about the implications this new event brought to him. He had no more than a month before he entered into his heat, the second one in his life, in a strange castle where there wasn’t a mother who would comfort and baby him for the days that his misery would last.

 

It was obvious Shiro noticed the path his thoughts were taking, because he spoke again in an attempt to tranquilize him. “Do not worry about that now, Your Highness, you still have a few weeks to prepare for you heat. For now, let’s draw you a bath and get rid of the sheets.”

 

“Alright.” As he stood up, he noticed the door opening again and Amaya entered the room. He felt his face start to blush again as she took notice of what was going on.

 

He was surprised when her shy expression changed for a gentle one, including a smile. “I suppose you want a bath, Your Highness” He nodded. She started to go into the adjacent room when Kise remembered something.

 

“Wait.” She turned immediately and faced him again. “I brought with me a wooden box, like this.” He moved his hands trying to explain the size of it. “Where did you put it?” Amaya didn’t reply but she moved to his closet and fetched it for him. “Thank you.”

 

“Do you need anything else, Your Highness?”

 

Ryouta shook his head. “No, just the bath, please.” He looked around for a place to sit before deciding for now that wasn’t a good idea. He walked to one of the tables and placed the box here, the only sounds in the room being Shiro placing new sheets on his bed.

 

Carefully, he opened the box only to find a few vials with an amber liquid in them and cotton rags. He stared wide eyed at the contents and when he started to spoke, he had to clear his throat for his voice to turn audible again. “Umm, Shiro?” He called doubtfully.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

 

“What is this?” He motioned to the box.

 

The servant walked towards him and glanced at the objects. “Oh, I was about to go for those things. You came prepared, Your Highness.”

 

Ryouta shook his head. “My mother gave me these, I hadn’t opened it until now. What should I do with them?”

 

“The vials probably contain medicine for cramps.” _Oh, so that’s what I’m feeling in my lower abdomen_ , he thought. “And with the rags you avoid staining your clothes.” Kise thanked all the Gods that Shiro referred to it like that and wasn’t crude in his words. He had been embarrassed enough for the day.

 

“Your bath is ready, Your Highness.” Amaya called from the door frame of his bathroom.

 

He looked between the two servants before taking a decision. “Do you mind if I bath alone?” He asked, a bit nervous.

 

The Omega and the Beta shook their heads and Shiro spoke for the two of them. “Not at all, Your Highness. We’ll prepare clothes for you to go downstairs for breakfast. If you want to, of course, if you don’t feel well or comfortable yet, you can claim a headache and stay here, Omegan nobles do it all the time.”

 

“Really?” He stated to remember all the times he had heard those words being said by a noble who hadn’t made an appearance at Kaijo’s court and tried to think how many of those times had been lies.

 

The Omega nodded. “Yes, Your Highness.”

 

“I’ll think about it, then.” The two servants nodded and he went to his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

Ryouta walked to the tub and touched the water, approving of the temperature. Now desperate to feel clean again, he peeled off his clothes, being cautious with his pants in an attempt of not creating more messes, and stood there naked before entering the water; a content sigh escaped his lips as he felt his muscles relax and the cramps in his belly lessen down.

 

It was weird, he thought, on some part of his mind he had always associated bleeding with girls, Omega or Betas, and now that it was happening to him he still felt a little disassociated from his body. Most people he knew that had the same second gender as him were girls, none of his closest friends back in Kaijo were male Omegas, so maybe that had contributed to the way he had always thought about this.

 

Well, he should get used to it because he would be going through this every year for, at least, the next fifteen years.

 

He stayed in the water until it turned cold and grabbed a towel to dry himself up. He started to dress in his bedroom when a knock in his door stopped him in his tracks. “Your Majesty?” The voice of a girl, Amaya, called him from his living room.

 

“Yes?” He had already put his black trousers on and was closing up the buttons on the front of his light grey shirt.

 

“Lady Momoi came to accompany you to breakfast, Lord Sakurai is with her. Have you decided what you want to do?”

 

Honestly, the question about his staying in his room or not had been forgotten while he was bathing and now he had no immediate answer to his servant. He knew he could say later that he had been tired still of his journey, but he didn’t want people to start treating him as any Omega of the court, and so, deciding that if his cramps got worse he would take a vial and come back to his rooms, he put on his boots and walk towards the door. “Tell them to come in.” Amaya nodded at him and went to open the living room’s double doors.

 

“Good morning.” Satsuki said with a smile on her lips. She turned to the person behind her and motioned with her hand for him to come in. “Get in, Ryou.”

 

The boy, who he noticed was an Omega, entered and looked around the room with big brown eyes. “Forgive me for the intrusion, Your Majesty!” His voice was nervous and he wasn’t able to meet Kise’s eyes when he straightened after his bow, he was hiding behind his light brown hair.

 

“Don’t worry. Lord Sakurai, right?”

 

“Sakurai is alright, Your Highness.”

 

When Momoi noticed his demeanor, she smiled gently at him. “Ryou, Kise won’t eat you-”

 

She didn’t get to finish her sentence when Sakurai was bowing again to the blond. “Forgive me, that is not the impression I have of you, Your Highness.”

 

Helplessly, Ryouta looked at Momoi but she shook her head and turned towards the other Omega. “Of course it isn’t, Kise isn’t offended.” Brown eyes looked at him and he gave the brown haired boy a little smile. “You don’t have to apologize.”

 

“Yes, you’re right, I’m sor-”

 

“Ryou!” He interrupted himself when he heard Momoi’s no kidding joke and decided to stay silent. Then, the pink haired Omega turned towards the prince. “Everything alright? You took your time to let us come in.” Her tone wasn’t reproaching, just curious.

 

“Hmm, I had a little Omegan problem.” Ryouta said and he felt his cheeks blush a bit. He was just meeting Sakurai, but the presence of another male Omega made him feel more comfortable.

 

The other two shared a look among themselves before looking at him sympathetically. “Are you feeling up to go to the Dinner Hall?” Momoi asked.

 

“Yes, I’m feeling okay.” He wasn’t up to be all day standing on his feet, but he felt good enough to make an appearance at the court.

 

“Let’s go, then.”

 

They arrived at the Dinner Hall a few minutes later and most of the seats were occupied. The only royal in the table was queen Nori and a look to the clock in the wall, which stated it was eight thirty, let him know he probably wouldn’t see Aomine until lunch or even dinner.

 

It was weird, in the days of their journey here the blond had gotten used to have his meals accompanied by the Alpha.

 

As the thought came to his mind, he pushed it away immediately. Those days had been exceptions because now that they were in the palace, Daiki would go back to his routine and Kise would start a new one. However, that reminded him of a little deal he had with the other prince.

 

With a new task at hand, he turned to Momoi and Sakurai, feeling a little more excited for the days to come. “Do you think Aomine will come here at lunch?” As he spoke, he was more and more decided about talking with the Alpha, because everything was new he was distracted enough to not feel too sad about his departure from Kaijo, but he was absolutely aware that the novelty would wear off at some moment and he would start to miss his family, hard. Ryouta needed something to keep him busy in the next days.

 

He watched the girl think for a moment before she shook her head. “You arrived yesterday, I’m sure that king Daisuke and him had a lot of catching up to do. I don’t think he will come even for dinner.” She made a pause and tilted her head at him. “Why? Do you need help with something?”

 

Damn, he had forgotten how observant she was.

 

“No, everything is okay. He just…” He paused for a moment, looking for the right word. “He _promised_ me something and I want to talk with him about it.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t question him again. “You could visit him at his studio, but let me warn you that he gets cranky when he gets back from long trips, he doesn’t like working more than necessary and things tend to accumulate when he’s away for too much time.”

 

Ryouta nodded to himself, maybe the best thing would be to wait a few days, for Aomine and for him, who still needed to get himself familiarized with the palace and its people. “I think I’ll wait, then.”

 

“Don’t worry, I can show you around the palace and the city so you don’t get bored until you speak with Daiki.”

 

Too observant, Momoi was too observant for her own good.

 

He obviously didn’t say that outloud, and preferred to nod gratefully to her. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s nothing. Ryou and I could use another Omega around here.” The brown haired boy nodded shyly at that and looking between the two of them, he knew he had found good friends in this practically unknown palace.

 

* * *

 It was three days later, when the bleeding had almost disappeared and Kise felt himself again, that he decided it was time to pay the Alpha prince a visit. In the last days he had only seen him twice, one during lunch and the other late at night when the two of them returned to their chambers at the same time, though they hadn’t exchanged more than a few sentences in those encounters.

 

That day, Momoi and Ryou had some affairs to attend with the queen and families respectively, so he took the opportunity to ask around for Daiki’s studio and decided to go there just after lunch.

 

When he arrived at the double doors, he knocked three times on it. From inside a person, obviously Aomine, called to him. “Come in.”

 

The Omega opened the door and found the Alpha sitting behind a large mahogany desk, where a considerable number of documents where laying. “Hello.” He muttered as he closed the door behind him. Daiki still hadn’t look up from what he was writing but it seemed he recognized his voice because immediately he lifted his head.

 

“Kise?” He asked, the prince seemed a bit confused. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Can I sit down?” Ryouta asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the two chairs in front of his desk. Silently he was clearly asking where the other’s manners were.

 

And so, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the moment Aomine realized he had been impolite, the Alpha had shaken his head to himself and motioned to the seats before clearing his throat. “Yes, sorry.”

 

“I hope you don’t treat your subjects like this.” He teased.

 

The blue haired man rolled his eyes. “No, just you.” He answered, a smirk forming in his lips.

 

Kise tilted his head and stared at the other prince “I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.” When the smirk in Aomine’s face grew, he decided. _An insult, then_. As good as he had behaved with him the day they arrived at the palace, he was little still the same infuriating Alpha.

 

Well, two could play at that game.

 

Ryouta placed his elbows in the desk and got closer to Daiki. “You promised me something and I’m here for it.” He said, looking straight into his blue eyes and he had to admit that the black shirt he was using seemed to bring out the color.

 

At least he didn’t try to deny the fact that they had business with each other. “I thought you would give me at least a week before you came for that.”

 

“The only thing I have here with me is my title, I have no lands or properties to worry about, so, actually, I’m pretty bored right now.” Though truthfully, he wanted to start this before his heat came and the sooner they began, the sooner the soon-to-be-king would have to accept his help.

 

The dark skinned prince rolled his eyes at him. “You don’t have to be dramatic about it, I promised something and I’ll keep my word. However, I hope you have some sort of plan B, because I don’t think you’ll be interested in my duties for more than a few weeks.”

 

Ryouta raised an eyebrow at that after he decided to ignore the last part of Aomine’s words. “Are you already accepting that I’ll do a good job during this week, then?”

 

The Alpha had trapped himself in this and it was clear he just realized it, because his cheeks got a pink tint and it took him a few seconds to recover his composure. “We’ll see.” He said, trying to sound nonchalantly but, obviously, he had lost this round. _Payback for making fun of my bed hair_ , Ryouta thought.

 

“When do we start?” The Omega asked.

 

“Tomorrow, you can eat breakfast at the Dinner Hall or have it here, just be ready to start before eight thirty, after lunch there is a council meeting and I have to be there.”

 

At the mention of the council, Kise sobered and looked at the other prince. “Have you-” He cleared his throat. “Do you think I’ll get to come with you one of these days?”

 

Aomine looked away for a moment, a sigh escaped his lips before he answered. “The truth is, I haven’t done anything about it yet, there was a lot of work for me to do and-”

 

“No, don’t worry yourself.” Kise interrupted him, putting his hands in front of him. “It was just a question and I know it’s not an easy task. We could leave it at that, if you want to, letting me help you around will be distraction enough for me. Really, don’t worry about it.”

 

“I told you I would try, at least, to get permission for you to go to a meeting. Just be patient, Kise.”

 

Daiki didn’t meet his eyes as he tried to calm him down and the Omega couldn’t help but smile gently at his attempt. “Alright then, I’ll wait and sorry, I didn’t mean to impose.”

 

“You practically obliged me to let you help me around here and you apologize _only_ for asking to be allowed into a council meeting?”

 

“Yes.” Ryouta said without showing a bit of regret in his face. Instead, the smile had grown bigger on his face.

 

His honesty pulled a chuckle out of the Alpha. “You’re something else, Kise.”

 

And this, the Omega was sure it was a compliment.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeello my beautiful readers<3 I hope you're all doing good. Here is the chapter and after asking where are you from I realized that we all have really different time zones, so when I promise it will be up on Sundays it probably isn't your Sundays hahahaha, I tell you this so you take it into account and don't think I'm not keeping my word :3
> 
> Starting with the next chapter Kise and Aomine will spend a loot of time together and who knows what will happen? :D :D :D :D. I have a little question for you: which is better "Dining Hall" or "Dinner Hall"? I was writing and suddenly I wasn't so sure of "Dinner Hall", which is the term I've been using, so I could use some help with that.
> 
> I hope the bleeding part wasn't too awkward to read and that you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you as always for reading and leaving your thoughts in the comments! The next chapter should be up on Tuesday, I already have some good ideas for our lovely couple hehe.
> 
> Take care and see you around here on the next chapter.
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	12. Chapter 12

Ryouta didn’t consider himself a morning person, so he was very surprised when he woke up and dawn hadn’t come yet.

 

He tried for a long time to go back to sleep, a couple of hours more would be truly appreciated, but he seemed to be more awake than ever, and after a few minutes he decided, finally, get up. It was too early to call for Shiro or Amaya, and so he went to the bathroom to relieve himself and to wash his face, it didn’t take him more than ten minutes to be ready, clothes and all. And standing in the middle of his bedroom he realized he had no idea of what to do with himself now; breakfast would be ready in over an hour and Aomine had told him to come to his studio at eight thirty.

 

Kise looked around his room for a moment and he knew instantly that he didn’t want to stay cooped up there, he had been at the palace for almost a week now and felt familiarized enough with it to dare to take a walk around it on his own.

 

He left his living quarters and walked downstairs, finding a few guards and servants already awake and working. He found calming the silence all over the palace, at this hour people worked quietly, the usual buzz present on the halls couldn’t be found yet. Ryouta reached the principal stairs, the ones that divided the two main wings of the palace, and thought for a moment about which direction he wanted to take.

 

He decided to go to the gardens after a moment and walked towards one of the doors in main entrance that lead to the outside of the palace. The only thing accompanying him was the sound of his boots against the little pebbles that made the road on the garden, various fountains could be seen from where he was, besides a few tables and chairs scattered for nobles to spend their afternoon in. He relinquished in the cool morning breeze, which was already bringing the premise of a hot summer very soon; he couldn’t help but compare it to Kaijo, which was a lot more forgiving in the weather aspect.

 

He was deep into the gardens when a pang of hunger crossed his stomach and his gaze wandered around his surroundings, luckily, he found an apple tree and with a little jump, he was able to take one of the fruits. Efficiently, he cleaned it against his shirt and took a big bite out of it before sitting in a bench placed just underneath the tree.

 

The Omega had almost finished his apple when he caught movement at his right and he moved his head towards the source. He had to squint a bit, but he realized it was a person running, with no hurry and a good pace, which meant it was someone exercising. As the person got closer and closer, he noticed they had dark blue hair and it was obvious it was Aomine Daiki.

 

If Kise didn’t consider himself a morning person, he would have never, _never_ , considered Aomine to be someone capable of being up at six in the morning just to take a run around the gardens.

 

It didn’t take too much time to the other prince to notice his presence, because he slowed down in his steps before he halted completely and Kise supposed he was trying to see if actually it was him sitting in the bench. He decided to help him a bit and waved at him. “Aomine!”

 

The dark skinned man started moving again, this time walking, and in a few moments he was standing in front of the bench where he was sitting cross legged. “Kise?” He asked, confused. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Is that how you’re always going to salute me now?” The blond asked, remembering the other had received him in his studio the day before with the same words. He almost didn’t listen to Daiki’s response because of the shock he felt at the scent that reached his nostrils. The Alpha scent seemed to be more concentrated than ever and it took the Omega a few seconds to realize it was because of the fact that he had been running and sweating.

 

He felt something stir inside of him, something akin to comfortness or security, before he took control of himself and breathed through his mouth. And actually, that wasn’t a good idea because he felt as if now he was savouring the scent.

 

Ryouta brought his attention back to the conversation at hand when Aomine spoke again. “You can say whatever you want, but it’s not normal to be sitting in front of an apple tree, alone, at six in the morning.”

 

If the Alpha put it like that, it did sound kind of weird.

 

“I couldn’t go back to sleep.” The Omega said, feeling slightly light headed. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the scent Aomine was expelling or if it was because he was trying to breath in as little air as he could to keep his nostrils from smelling the Alpha’s scent.

 

A smirk appeared in the blue haired man. “Are you that excited to work with me?”

 

Kaijo’s prince rolled his eyes and said sarcastically. “Yes, Aomine. I spent all night thinking about you.” Actually, that wasn’t a complete lie, because before he fell asleep he had been thinking about the days to come and how he wished helping the other prince would really be sufficient to cure the boredom he had started to feel. He imagined that could be considered as thinking of Aomine.

 

“Well, I’m almost finished and I have to go back to the palace, will you stay here?” Too’s prince asked.

 

Aomine exercising reminded Kise it had been a few weeks since he did the same, but he would think about those details later. “No, I’ll go back with you.”

 

Daiki didn’t say anything else and the two of them started to make their way through the gardens, feeling the rising sun shining against their backs. Kise sneaked a glance towards the other prince after he noticed his scent had lessened and wasn’t coming out so strong; he was thankful for it, because he was sure he would end up fainting if he kept breathing in so little oxygen.

They reached the Entrance Hall and climbed up the stairs, this time there were more people around the corridors, but none of them stopped the two princes in their walk. They reached the third floor and Aomine stopped besides him.

 

“I have to go and get a change of clothes. Will you go to the Dining Hall or wait for me here?”

The Alpha asked.

 

“Will you eat downstairs or on your studio?” He glanced towards the door on their left, where the other’s office was.

 

“Studio.” He answered immediately.

 

“I imagined it, I haven’t seen you around the Dining Hall much since we arrived. Go then, I’ll wait here for you.”

 

“You can go in.” Aomine said, referring to his studio.

 

“Can I? Do you trust me so much not to take a peek around your documents?” Kise said, raising an eyebrow at the other prince.

 

He was surprised when the Alpha shrugged, looking unconcerned. “You can, but you will find nothing of interest for youself.”

 

“Really? Not even a note about what exactly I’m doing here in Too?”

 

A frown appeared at Aomine’s face. “No. Besides, you are here because we helped your kingdom in a war, nothing more and nothing less.”

 

Kise smiled without humour and moved his finger from side to side in front of the other prince, obviously not believing him. “That’s not what you said at the ball and I find it insulting that you think I’m not intelligent enough to know that there is another reason why you brought me here.”

 

The frown deepened and blue eyes flashed with anger. “Will you stop that? Stop looking ulterior motives when there are none. You are here because your father made a mistake and allowed a revolution to start right under his nose. You are here because your father wasn’t capable of keeping his own lands under control.”

 

“Shut up! It’s easy for you to criticize him when you don’t know what happened before you got there. You have no right to-” Anger was boiling inside of him. He wouldn’t let Aomine insult his father in his face, _he wouldn’t._

 

“Of course I know, do you think I’m stupid? I helped your father planned the rebel’s defeat, I was aware of the situation.” He made a pause and a chill went through Ryouta’s body after Aomine’s cold gaze encountered his own. “And at least I did something for _your_ kingdom instead of running away from the war.”

 

“I didn’t leave because I wanted to, my father _forced_ me to go because he was worried about me. But it seems you have no fucking idea of what is to be scared, you’re an Alpha, you don’t have to worry about being kidnapped in the middle of a war, you don’t have to worry about someone else taking advantage of you, _you don’t have you worry about being raped!_ ” He had been yelling and now he was breathing with difficulty. His fists were clenched at his sides. “You don’t know anything, Aomine, so the best thing you can do is shut up because you’ve said more than enough.” The Omega didn’t wait for him to step out of his stupor, he turned in his feet and walked quickly towards the next staircase.

 

He noticed he was trembling when he reached his living quarters and had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down a bit, though he didn’t accomplish much with it. Ryouta opened one of the double doors and entered, founding Shiro and Amaya cleaning the living room. He opened his mouth to speak to them, but when he felt a familiar burning in the back of his eyes because of the frustration he was feeling, he closed his lips and gave them a little nod before walking towards his bedroom and closing the door behind him. He put the lock in.

 

He ran his hands through his blond hair and pulled a bit, trying to force himself to calm down. But it didn’t work, he was too angry to take complete control over his mind and body, tears started to fall down through his skin and it only worked to make him feel worse. How could Aomine say those things with a straight face? He knew, he was completely aware the revolution was his father’s fault, but it still hurt to hear someone else, someone from the outside, say it in such a crude way.

 

However, what had affected him the most was the fact that Aomine was right when he said he ran away from the war, because he had, he had left the palace to hide away in the countryside. He hadn’t asked to be an Omega, he had _never_ wanted to be one, he had lost enough things because of it, but he was one and his father had been scared for his safety. Everyone knew a royal Omega was the biggest prize after a victory. During the war he’d had nightmares of being taken away, of becoming a slave to the rebels. He had never felt so scared in his life as when he woke up from those terrors.

 

He sat down on the floor, his back against his door and his head resting on his arms. He missed his kingdom, he missed his family and he had never felt so out of place as in that moment. Kise couldn’t help but think that the Aomines had brought him to Too to punish him and his family for allowing the war to happen; would the rest of his stay here be like this? Having to stand up for his family only to be diminished because he was an Omega? He didn’t know what he would do if that was true, even he wasn’t strong enough for that.

 

Kise almost jumped to his feet when he felt the door vibrating against his back. Someone was knocking on it. “Your Highness?”

 

When he tried to speak, his voice came out as a croak, so he cleared his throat before trying again. “Yes?”

 

“Are you okay? We are worried about you, your Highness.”

 

Those two were a gift from the heavens.

 

“Yes.” He answered and still sitting on the floor he tried to wipe off the tears from his face. “I just need some time alone.”

 

“We’ve already finished our cleaning duties. Do you need anything, Your Highness?” This time it was shy Amaya speaking.

 

He shook his head for a moment before he realized they couldn’t see him. “No, you can go. I’ll call for you if I need anything else.” The two servants accepted and left Ryouta’s living quarters altogether.

 

Slowly, he stood up from the floor and started to undress before he was wearing only his undergarments. His bed had made made, so he moved to a side the comforters and got under the bed sheets, his body curling up around himself.

 

Suddenly, he felt very sleepy and knew his body wanted to recover the hours it had lost earlier. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly, a few tears still running down his face.

 

* * *

 

 

It was okay, no one had to tell him he had fucked up because he was painfully aware of it.

 

It had taken him almost a minute to shook himself out of his stupor and when he tried to follow Kise to the corridor with all of their living quarters the blond was already on his. With a defeated sigh, he went to his own chambers but stopped when he heard the Omega’s door start to open.

 

“Kise-” He stopped when he realized it wasn’t the other prince who was opening the door, but who he assumed were his servants.

 

They seemed to be startled by his voice, because they turned to him and wide eyed, bowed to him. “Your Highness.” They said with respect.

 

“Is prince Kise in there?” He asked. The servants, an Omega boy and a Beta, shared a look between them before nodding.

 

“Yes, he is.”

 

He noticed that the redheaded girl was looking at him with a slight frown on her face, but he decided to ignore her. “How is he?” It was strange question but he didn’t know how else to ask about the state of Kaijo’s prince.

 

“Indisposed.” The girl said, looking at him straight in the eyes. He wasn’t sure why, but she reminded him of a mother looking out for her pups. It was obvious they knew Kise was upset because of him.

 

He stared at the door behind them for a moment, thinking about what to do now.

 

Nothing useful came to his mind, besides the clear and obvious option: apologizing.

 

“Your Highness? Do you anything else?” The boy asked.

 

“No, you can leave.” He answered distractedly and moved aside to let the two servants make their way out of the corridor.

 

He gave one last glance to the door that guarded the Omega’s chamber before making his way into his own.

 

During the morning, though it was something to be expected, Ryouta didn’t appear in his studio and when he asked a servant if he had gone downstairs for breakfast, he also received a negative answer. For once, he decided to take lunch in the Dining Hall, in an attempt to catch the Omega in a public space and to say sorry, but the other pince never appeared and Aomine knew he would have to go to his chambers and talk with him alone.

 

After Kise had gone to his studio the day before, Daiki had planned to speak with Imayoshi and Harasawa to see how he could get him in one of the sessions of the council, but for now those plans would have to be delayed, and when came the time for the council meeting the only thing he did was watch and intervene once in the discussion, he was too distracted to focus on the subject they were talking about and he preferred not to make a fool out of himself by saying something stupid because he hadn’t been paying attention to the subject at hand.

 

It was almost three when he realized he wasn’t going to get anything done if he didn’t speak to the Omega; guiltiness was eating him raw. So he put down his plume and stood up from his chair, locking the door behind him with the key he had in his pocket. Decided, but also nervous, he made his way into the upper floor and stood in front of Kise’s living quarters.

 

He knocked twice on it and waited for some kind of response, when he didn’t get one he tried again, but he was met with the same results. “Kise?” He called, though no one answered him. When he put his hand on the doorknob he found it wasn’t locked, which meant the Omega should be inside. There was a possibility that he was ignoring him but he decided to not take that into account when he opened the door.

 

The living room was empty, no Ryouta and no servants. He went to the studio’s door and knocked swiftly, but he didn’t get an answer. Daiki walked towards what he knew lead to Kise’s bedroom, and looked around the room for a second to make sure he was indeed alone, an Alpha visiting an Omega’s chamber was improper enough without including trying to get into their bedroom; he couldn’t even start to imagine the scandal this could cause.

 

Again, he knocked twice on the bedroom and this time he heard a slight mumble. “Kise?”

 

“Aomine?” His voice was muffled probably by the doors. By the grogginess that went with it he imagined the Omega had been sleeping.

 

“Yes, I want to talk to you.”

 

“I don’t want to talk to you. Leave.”

 

He thought about apologizing in that moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it with a door between them. “Kise, come and hear me out.”

 

“Why? If I stay here you can keep saying that I like to run away from difficult things.”

 

“Kise. If you don’t come out, I’ll go in.” He couldn’t help but ask himself why everything was so difficult when it came to Kaijo’s prince?

 

Aomine heard a huff from the other side. “You do and say whatever the hell you want.” He heard sheets rustling and he imagined Ryouta was burying himself again in his bed. “See if I care.”

 

It was impossible, it was impossible to do something easily with Kise.

 

He glanced around the living room again before trying to open the bedroom’s door. Only to found out it was locked.

 

“Did you actually thought I would let you in just like that?”

 

Yes, it had been a mistake on his part to think that. Frustrated, he let his forehead rest against the wood of the door. “Could you come out?” He didn’t get an answer. _“Please?_ ” Daiki couldn’t believe he was begging and how hard was he working to be forgiven by the insufferable of Kise. He forgot for a moment why exactly he was doing this.

 

The answer came to him a moment later, when he heard movement from the bedroom and took a step back from the door, that opened and revealed Kaijo’s prince. He had come to apologize because he had said something horrible to the Omega and here was the living consequence: red rimmed eyes, disheveled hair and altogether miserable expression, which changed the second Kise saw him, anger replacing it.

 

“What do you want Aomine? Don’t you think you’ve said enough?” Amber eyes looked at him annoyance.

 

Daiki couldn’t help but be slightly intimidated by his stare. “Was it so hard to come out?” He said, instead of asking for forgiveness and it was obvious Ryouta wasn’t up for his games. A sigh escaped him and unconsciously, his hand found its way towards the back of his neck. “I’ve come to apologize. What I said earlier, and all the times before that, was completely out of line.” He didn’t let Ryouta interrupt him and kept on speaking. “I shouldn’t have said anything about you not being present during the last days of the war. If I was… If I had a child that was in the same risk as you were, I would have sent them away too.”

 

“You always do this, Aomine. You insult me and then come back saying sorry. I don’t think we’re even friends, why exactly do you think I should forgive you?” He had expected an angry answer, but the Omega only sounded tired.

 

“There is no reason. If you want to forgive me, you’ll do it, there’s nothing I can do now to change your mind after everything I’ve told you.” This conversation was getting more cheesy than he had expected, but for now he could sacrifice his pride.

 

Ryouta sighed and tilted his head. “I don’t get you, Aomine. I really don’t.” He confessed.

 

An equal sigh escaped his own lips and he stared directly at amber eyes. “I’m really sorry, Kise.”

 

“I know, you wouldn’t have put so much effort into this if you weren’t.” They stayed in silence for a moment before Kise rested his body against the doorframe. “You can’t keep this up. I won’t stand for it.”

 

“I know.” Right now he could only hope he would end up in good terms with the Omega.

 

“Good.” Kise said, nodding to himself. “I’ll forgive you, but I want a compensation.”

 

“A compensation?” Aomine repeated. He raised an eyebrow at the blond. “What do you want?”

 

“Two things.” He said, rising two fingers out of his right hand. “The first one is that you’ll let me help you around during all my stay here and the second one is that I want to train with you.”

 

The Alpha couldn’t help but stared wide eyed at the other prince. He had imagined things as having to buy him a painting, jewelry or something like that, not things that would make the Omega work more. “That’s what you want?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re aware you’re practically asking to spend all day with me, right?” It was obvious Ryouta hadn’t thought of that, because his face slightly fell before he was able to control his emotions.

 

A sly grin appeared on his face. “You brought me here for a reason and whatever that motive is, the least you can do is spend your days with me.”

 

He ignored the first part and answered. “I don’t think I like you logic, Kise.” He was a bit worried when he his words made Kise’s grin grow. “I’m curious, though, why do you want so bad to work with me?”

 

Ryouta rolled his eyes. “Because you’re the prince.” Aomine looked at him bemused. “It’s not a matter of working with _you_ , if you weren’t the prince believe me I wouldn’t be so persistent about it.”

 

He corrected himself. “Why do you want to work with the prince, then?”

 

Kise corrected his stance and stood straight in front of Aomine. His voice was clear and he used a serious tone. Whatever he said, was to be carefully heard. “I used to have duties in Kaijo, I used to work my father all the time. That’s what made me feel as a prince, someone useful for the kingdom I once was supposed to have. However, now, I won’t have a kingdom to call my own, but I’m still a prince and I want to be helpful to the Union, not a parasite that lives at the expenses of others.” He made a pause and looked straight into Daiki’s eyes. “Right now, you’re the only one that can help me to do that.”  

 

More than once the Omega had made the Alpha felt as a bad governor and this one had to be added to that list. Ryouta had a way with words Aomine could only attribute to Hiroki’s silver tongue.

 

There was nothing he could say that would be a good answer to what Kise just said, so he didn’t give a response to that. “And the training?” He asked instead.

 

A spark appeared in his amber eyes and he seemed excited for a moment. “I don’t want my abilities to get rusty and for now, you’re the only one I can think of to help me train.”

 

“And the best one.”

 

Ryouta rolled his eyes at that. “For now, we’ll see.”

 

And knowing Kise’s abilities to copy movements, he would have to work harder to keep the blond from getting too close to his level. They shared a competitive look and Aomine knew he wouldn’t be the only one trying to be the best.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half a day late, hope you can forgive me! I hadn't planned this chapter like this, but I like the way it turned out, did you like it? :3 I promised AoKise and here it is, though maybe it wasn't in the way you thought you would get it hahaha.
> 
> I hope you're all doing very good! The next chapter should be up on Friday.
> 
> Have a good day and see you very soon.
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	13. Chapter 13

As usual, Aomine woke up almost at six, with enough time to put on some comfy clothes to start his morning routine of exercise, each day the weeks where he would start to sleep naked got closer and closer and the weather got warmer with the promise of the arriving summer. The night hadn’t disappeared yet when he stood in front of Kise’s living quarters, about to raise a hand to knock on the door when it opened and revealed the Omega.

 

“Good morning.” The blond said and immediately the Alpha realized he wasn’t the type of person to wake up grumpy and hating everything in the world until two or three hours into the day.

 

“Hello.” He answered and inspected the prince’s clothes from head to toe. He wasn’t wearing anything fancy, a white tunic with laces at the front, brown trousers that seemed a bit old and running sandals, very similar to his own.

 

“Looking for something?” Kise asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Just making sure you are dressed appropriately.”

 

The Omega closed and locked with a key his door behind him and the two of them started to walk side by side towards the stairs. “I’ve training since I was ten years old, I know how this works.”

 

He looked sideways to the other prince. “Have you? With the army?” The blond nodded. “Which rank are you?”

 

“I would have been a Major General, or at least that’s where my training would have gotten me by now. But as you probably know, people who haven’t presented don’t get to climb up in the hierarchy. I was allowed to train with the advanced soldiers because of my abilities and well, maybe being a prince helped me with that; that lasted until the war started and men were called towards the front lines, then I presented, you can imagine what happened then.”

 

Aomine felt as if he was just starting to grasp the idea of how many things a prince could lose because of presenting as an Omega. “I see.” He wasn’t able of thinking anything else to say. Luckily, by that time, they had reached the Entrance Hall and in silence, they left the palace and got into the gardens.

 

“What will we do?” Ryouta asked. The Alpha noticed he seemed a bit distracted as he watched the rising sun on the east. For him, however, it wasn’t anything new because he had been doing this routine since he was thirteen years old, which meant he had been seeing that picture for six years now.

 

“Some stretches, then we’ll run for approximately an hour. I don’t spar every day, and I imagine it’s been awhile since you last exercised formally, so I think we should leave that for later in the week.”

 

Kise seemed outright scandalized by what he said. _“We won’t spar?”_

“Didn’t I just say that?” Aomine said, a bit annoyed at having to repeat himself. “We won’t.”

 

“Are you serious? Why wouldn’t you like to spar today?” He still seemed a bit scandalized.

 

“I don’t like sparring every day, it’s tiresome.” As he said that, he started stretching his body.

 

“Tiresome?” Ryouta repeated as he did the same movements with scary precision. “You get up at this hour every day to run and you tell me you don’t like sparring?”

 

Aomine looked at him with a bothersome expression. “You’re annoying, Kise. The truth is there aren’t a lot of people here that can actually be a challenge for me, if I can’t spar with them I just prefer not doing it.”

 

The Omega crossed his arms and glared at him, stopping his stretching. “You don’t consider me a worthy opponent, then.”

 

Daiki sighed and shook his head. “Don’t stop.” The blond complied and he added: “I didn’t say that. Can we leave at that? We’re losing time.”

 

Kise got a strange glint in his eyes and the Alpha couldn’t help but be wary of it. “Let’s make a deal, if I-”

 

“No. I won’t make any more deals with you.”

 

“Why?” Too’s prince could have sworn the Omega was about to pout. And he had stopped again.

 

“Keep going, Kise.” Kaijo’s prince seemed to notice in that moment that, indeed, he hadn’t continued the stretching. “I don’t want to.”

 

The pout was changed by taunting expression. “Why is that? Are you scared of losing to me?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

The blond grinned triumphantly at his response. “I’m sure no one would believe me if I said that the great swordsman, prince Aomine Daiki, had said no to a challenge by me, a poor and helpless Omega.”

 

“You’re right, no one would believe you.” He looked at him from head to toe. “Besides, you’re not poor or helpless, and I’m not sure you’re actually an Omega.” With that, he turned towards a road made of concrete on the garden and started to run.

 

“What?” Was the only thing he heard and imagined the other prince was still processing his words. Then, he heard steps behind him that got closer and closer. “Bastard! Why did you say that?” However, the only answer he gave was a low chuckle and soon he heard Ryouta mutter a “stupid Aomine”in a low voice at his side.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tell me again how long has it been since you last trained?” Aomine asked, a smirk in his face. He was standing besides the apple tree where he found Kise yesterday and was looking down at the blond, who was sitting on the ground with his legs extended in front of him and his head hanging, his breathing very, _very_ , laboured. It was clear the Omega tried to give him an answer, but it seemed at the moment he was having problems with speaking, so he only received a hand moving, letting him know he would have to wait for a response.

 

It took him a few more minutes to get his breathing under enough control to be able to mutter an answer. “I think it’s been more than a month, almost two.” The blond let himself fall back on the ground. “I’m in worse shape than I expected.”

 

“I can see that.” He said, only to receive a glare from the Omega.

 

“In less than a week I will be the same old me, just wait.” He expected Kise to say something else, but he seemed distracted for a second and Aomine thought he must be remembering something.

 

“Everything okay?” He asked when the other prince furrowed his eyebrows, still deep in thought.

 

His voice seemed to shake him out of his stupor, because his amber eyes met his own and the Omega nodded. “Yeah, I just remembered something.” Ryouta looked around the gardens before his gaze returned to him. “We’re done, right?” Daiki nodded. “Let’s go. I’m hungry.”

 

The blue haired man offered him a hand to help him stand up and when they were ready, they started to make their way back to the palace. As they climbed the stairs, Daiki couldn’t help but feel as if he was reliving the events of the day before again, and when they reached the third floor, where his studio was, he remembered the discussion they had.

 

“Hey, we already talked about that. It’s fine.” This time, it was Kise’s voice that shook him out of his thoughts and startled, he turned towards him. The Omega was looking at him with his head tilted, a serene expression in his face before he put his hand on his forearm. He spoke with a softer voice. “It’s fine.” He repeated.

 

Daiki shook his head to himself and took a step back. “Yeah, sorry. Let’s go, I’m hungry too.”

 

They parted ways when they reached the corridor they shared with each other and Momoi, Kise promising to wait him there before they went to eat breakfast. When he entered his bathroom, he noticed his servants had left him a bath ready, though they didn’t seem to be around. Shrugging, he took off his sweaty clothes and got inside of the bathtub, a sigh escaping his lips as the slightly cold water permeated his dark skin.

 

He submerged his head under the water as his mind started to think about the things he had to do during the day. The main one was to have a talk with Harasawa and Imayoshi about Kise’s visit to a council meeting, and now that he was thinking about that he decided to include his father in that conversation, because at the end, it was him who had the final verdict.   

 

Daiki decided to get out of the water when it turned too cold for his like and toweled himself dry before entering his bedroom once more. His servants still seemed to be nowhere to be found, though Aomine preferred it like that, and he got dressed on his own, deciding to put on a white shirt, blue trousers and black boots. His short hair didn’t demand too much attention and quickly, he was making his way out of his living quarters.

 

At the end, it was him who ended up having to wait for Kise to be ready and he stood in the corridor for almost fifteen minutes before the Omega finally left his own living quarters. His hair was wet from the bath he must have taken and he was wearing a deep red shirt with black trousers and boots. When he saw him, Ryouta smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to take so much time to be ready.”

 

Aomine scowled a bit when he felt a pang of hunger go through his stomach. “Just don’t do it again. Let’s go.” A clock hanging on the wall let him know that it wasn’t too late for them to eat breakfast at the Dining Hall, and so he walked in that direction.

 

“Good morning, Your Majesty.” Kise said at his side when they reached the seats at the head of the table.

 

“Hello.” Daisuke answered, nodding to the princes. “It’s the first time I see you around here so early in the morning, prince Ryouta.” He commented, watching him pull out his own chair and sitting on it before he started to fill his plate with food. Blue eyes just like his own met his stare and it was obvious his father wasn’t happy with the fact he didn’t help the Omega take a seat. Daiki preferred to look away and sit down himself.

 

Knowing Kise, no one assured him he wouldn’t be met with an insult or a punch from the prince, probably after he blamed him of considering him weak of something like that.

 

Blissfully unaware, said prince didn’t notice the silent exchange between father and son, and answered to the king’s previous words. “I’ll start to help prince Daiki from now on.”

 

“So your week is starting today? I compromised to make sure Daiki isn’t too hard on you, so please keep me updated with that, Ryouta.”

 

With a smile on his face, the blond shook his head. “That won’t be necessary, Your Majesty. Your son and I reached an agreement yesterday, we won’t need that…” He paused for a moment, looking for a way to word it appropriately. “Week’s trial.”

“Oh?” His father seemed actually surprised at that, and placed his fork and knife back in his plate, his attention completely focused on the Omega. “And why is that?”

 

Aomine felt Kise look at him for a moment before turning back to the king to give him an answer. However, he interrupted him in an attempt to keep yesterday’s fight only between the two of them. “We talked about it and made a new deal. It’s nothing interesting, I just thought his help would be welcomed and that I shouldn’t be so difficult about it.” Daisuke and Kise stared at him in surprise, though it was obvious the Omega did it because he was aware that he was saying a pretty big lie. However, his father’s reaction bothered him. “What?” He asked him.

 

Daisuke’s eyes were sharp and they seemed to look for a lie between his words. But, he had been living with that man all his life and he had learned how to hide his thoughts from him, though he had to admit he wasn’t always successful about it. “That was very mature of you, Daiki, though I’m surprised.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Of course you are.” With that, he ended the conversation and his father went back to his breakfast while Kise started his own. He looked around the table before filling up his plate and following the Omega’s example.

 

Twenty minutes later, when he noticed the Dining Hall was starting to fill more than he liked, he turned towards Ryouta, made sure his plate was empty, and nodded towards the doors. The blond put down his cutlery and stood up from the seat. Just before they started to walk away from the table, once again he felt his father’s stare on him and he made the mistake of turning to him.

 

“Go ahead, Kise. I’ll be right behind you.” The Omega looked at him for a moment before he nodded and walked out of the Dining Hall. “What?” Daiki asked his father.

 

“I’m sure your mother and I raised you with better manners than those, son.” His blue eyes were reproaching.

 

“I don’t think Kise would appreciate that kind of help, Father.” The prince said, though he was sure there was no escape from the chiding.

 

Daisuke shook his head, standing strong on his point. “You won’t know that until you actually try to help him. You’re a prince and I believe I’ve repeated this too many times, but that boy is also a prince, an Omegan one, and you should treat him as such.”

 

Daiki scowled at that. “What if he doesn’t want to? He will probably hit me if I treat him as a delicate Omega.”

 

The king sighed at that. “Son, the truth is that because of his position, Ryouta will have to accept to be treated as a _delicate Omega_ , as you put it, even if it’s just for the sake of politeness. You have to set an example, you’re to be king in less than a year after all. I don’t care about what kind of relationship you two have, alright? Ti outsiders you have to seem as cordial and regal as possible to each other, you are princes after all. ”

 

Relationship? What was his father talking about? Hadn’t Kise said just yesterday that they weren’t even friends? It worried him what perception had his father of their interactions, but this wasn’t the place to carry that conversation and he decided he had lost enough time with it.

 

“I’ll talk to him about it, then. Just to make sure he will be okay with that.” And to protect his body from getting hit by the Omega.

 

Daisuke nodded, seeming pleased with that. “Alright. Go now, I can see Ryouta from here waiting for you.”

 

When he turned towards the open doors, he noticed the other prince was indeed waiting for him there. “I’ll see you later, Father.” The king nodded as a goodbye and the Alpha hurried in his steps to get to the blond.

 

“You took your time.” Ryouta said, starting to walk besides him towards the stairs.

 

“Yes, my father wanted to talk to me about something.” He answered, vaguely.

 

Kise looked at him sideways. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yes. I’ll tell you about it later.”

 

That seemed to satisfy the Omega because he didn’t say anything else in the rest of their walk.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kise?” He said, calling the other’s attention. They were sharing his big desk and had a few papers lying on it, disarrayed. Daiki had thought it would be awkward to spend so much time alone with the Omega, but he had discovered Ryouta seemed to settle down when he was working and not a lot words had been exchanged between them since they started in the morning. He had to admit it was nicer than he had thought it would be.

 

The blond didn’t raise his head from what he was writing and only mumbled a “yes?”. After they got to his studio, Aomine had admitted he usually received an alarming amount of invitations to parties or events from all around the kingdom from nobles of the court, and though he turned most of them down, his mother had impressed on him that he had to answer them at the very least. The problem was that he wasn’t very good at that kind of writing, so that had been the first thing he had offered Kise to do, which he, thanks the heavens, accepted easily.

 

The Alpha had been worried about their writing styles being too different, but with a little practice, Ryouta had gotten his handwriting and wording to be very similar to his own.

 

Aomine found his copying abilities to be very unnerving and still wasn’t sure if he should feel admiration for them or wariness.

 

“I have to talk to Imayoshi and Harasawa about something. Do you mind staying here alone for a while?”

 

That got his attention, because finally the Omega looked up from the letter he was writing. “No at all. I still have a few of this to write. Do you think you’ll be there for too long?”

 

“I don’t think so, why?” He asked, curious.

 

“I was planning on fetching something to eat after I finish these. I was wondering if you were up to it.” It was almost four o'clock and they had eaten lunch at midday, it was understandable that the Omega was hungry.

 

Daiki thought for a moment before shrugging. “If I’m here when you decide to take a break, I’ll go with you, however, don’t wait for me, I don’t plan on being there too long but sometimes Imayoshi has something he wants to talk about.”

 

Kise nodded and picked up his plume again. “Okay, good luck.”

 

“Thanks.” He said and left his studio before walking down the hall and stopping in front of another door, knocking on it for a moment. Aomine heard a “come in” from the inside and entered Harasawa’s office. He was pleasantly surprised when he noticed Imayoshi was also in the studio. “Afternoon.”

 

“Hello, Daiki.” The bespectacled man said.

 

“Prince Daiki.” Harasawa said, more respectful.

 

“You could learn a few things from your senior, Imayoshi.” He said before taking a seat in front of the curly haired man, besides Imayoshi, who only offered him a wide grin.

 

“How can we help you, Your Highness?” Lord Katsunori asked him.

 

He looked between the nobles. “I have a favour to ask you.”

 

“And what can that be?” Shoichi asked.

 

“Let me say I’m asking this to you two because I think you’re the ones that can help me the most.”

 

It was very easy to see he got Imayoshi’s attention with that. “How can we be of service, Your Highness?” Aomine admired the other Alpha’s capabilities of sounding so disrespectful when talking so properly.

 

“Kise has asked me-”

 

“Oh! It has to be with our dear Omegan prince. You have caught my curiosity.”

 

“Will you let me finish?” Daiki scowled, annoyed. “Kise asked me if he can be in one of the council’s meeting and I want to know if that’s possible.” When he saw the expressions of the other two lords he thought he had been looked at with surprised expressions too many times in a day. “What?” He asked.

 

They shared a look before the older man answered him. “It’s not usual of you to ask for this kind of things, less when it’s for a third person.”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes. “I’m not a bad person.” He frowned and glared at the other Alphas when they shared a look again. “Will you help me or not?” The two men kept watching him silently for a moment before he got up from his seat, deciding to leave this studio and plan something else to get Kise in one of the meetings. However, he was thrusted back in his chair when Imayoshi grabbed his arm. Once again, he glared at him. “You really should treat me with more respect.”

 

The bespectacled Alpha ignored the second part of his words. “We haven’t said that we won’t help you. You never do this kind of thing, allow us to be surprised for a moment.”

 

“Alright.” He grumbled out. “Will you help me?”

 

“What exactly do you want us to do, prince Daiki?” Katsunori asked.

 

Before Aomine could say anything, Shoichi spoke again. “I’m curious, why would prince Kise want to be in a council meeting?”

 

“So you treat him as ‘prince’, but you don’t the same for me, the prince of _your_ kingdom.” The only answer he got was a shrug. He thought for a moment about his question and realized he had no response to it. “Now that I think about it, he hasn’t told me why he wants to go.”

 

When the other two shared a look again, he decided to give up, they could do whatever they wanted to. “Aomine, do you like him?” Imayoshi asked in what he imagined was a serious tone, though he was completely sure because as always, his eyes, or well, his expression screamed mischief from every skin pore.

 

_“What?”_ He almost yelled. “How did you get to that conclusion?”

 

“Well, you’re putting actual effort to get him in a session.” Shoichi pointed out. “And you’re doing it without asking why. It’s as if you’re acting blindly for him.”

 

“That’s not what this is-”

 

“Actually, I think I know why he’s asked you this, prince Daiki.” That stopped the discussion between the two younger Alphas. “From what his father has told me, he has visited all the councils in the Union besides him, except this one. Now that he has presented as an Omega he probably wants to presence Too’s before saying goodbye to them, which may be indefinitely, though that would depend who he chooses to mate in the future. It’s only a supposition, if you want to know them, you’ll have to ask him the real reasons behind his request.”

He found very annoying how everyone around him seemed to have the idea he liked to ask Ryouta question after question.

 

“I’ll see about that. Will you help me, then?” Aomine asked, for the third time. He hoped Kise would be really grateful at all the things he was doing for him.

 

The two black haired man nodded. Harasawa spoke. “Of course. I think the best would be if Imayoshi and I talk to a few members of the council about it to see what are their thoughts about it. You’ll have to present an official petition during a session, though, and I strongly recommend you make sure you’ve got your father’s support on it.” Daiki nodded, he had been aware that the process would be something like that. “If the petition is approved you’ll only have to give a date and you’ll be able to bring prince Ryouta with you. However, don’t get his hopes up yet, there are a few members on the council that are very traditional and it may not be easy to convince them to allow his Highness in a meeting just because he wants to get into one.” He sighed and paused for a moment. “You’ll probably have to call for a few favours to get this done, but I don’t think it’ll be impossible to do.”

 

“Alright. Just keep me updated, please.”

 

“I’m sure of it, you have to like him, Aomine Daiki wouldn’t do this for another person if he didn’t have hidden intentions.”

 

Once more, the blue haired man scowled. “ _Shut up_ , Imayoshi. Instead of meddling in other people’s life you should worry about your own, I’m pretty sure I saw you with Sakurai alone in a hallway the other day.”

 

He couldn’t be completely sure that he was blushing because Shoichi made sure to hide his face with his long hair, but he considered a win that he, at least, got him to shut up for a few seconds.

 

Aomine was still smirking when he got back to his studio, where Kise was working. He shook his head silently when he was asked what happened before the two of them left the studio for a while to take a well-deserved break.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very bad because I promised to update yesterday but I didn't): I just hope this long chapter makes up for it and I'll try to update the next one tomorrow or on Monday at the latest. And I think you will really like the next chapter, mainly for two things, but I won't say more :D
> 
> I hope you're having a great weekend and that you'll keep having it. As always, thank you so much for reading and commenting<3 and remember to point out any grammar mistake you see around here :3
> 
> See you very soon!
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks later, Ryouta and Daiki had built up a routine. They would met just before dawn to exercise and train together, they had practiced sparring three times on those fourteen days, and sadly, Kise had to admit he had been absolutely defeated on every occasion, it didn’t matter if he had the ability to copy Aomine’s movements, his body just wasn’t on the same shape as his and there was a possibility that it would never be, after all, Alpha and Omegan organisms were very different from one another. At least, now he was able to finish their morning run without leaving his heart or lungs behind him on the ground.

 

After they finished their exercising, took a bath and changed clothes in their own living quarters, they would go to the Dining Hall to eat breakfast, usually along king Daisuke. Since the third day they started to work together, Aomine started to be more polite towards him when they were in public, mostly if they were taking their food along Too’s court. Thankfully, Daiki had warned him about that, though that didn’t mean the conversation wasn’t awkward at all.

 

It had been in their second afternoon on the Alpha’s studio, the two of them working silently when he heard, or rather felt, Aomine stopping his movements in front of him.

 

He mimicked his actions and looked at him. “What?” He’d asked.

 

A little frown had appeared on his forehead. “What makes you think I have something to tell you?”

 

Ryouta had rolled his eyes at that. “Just a feeling. Do you?” He rolled them again when Daiki didn’t get his question. “Have something to ask me?”

 

“In fact, yes.”

 

He had allowed a triumphant expression appear on his face. “What is it?”

 

“Umm… Do you think I’m impolite towards you?”

 

Being honest, the question had gotten him completely out of guard. “What?”

 

This time, the blue haired man rolled his eyes. “I think you heard me perfectly fine.”

 

“Why do you ask that?” He asked, still a bit surprised at his words. “I’m sorry, but that’s very unlike you.”

 

Aomine grumbled something like “why does everyone say that when I’m polite”, but he wasn’t completely sure it had been that, so he preferred to wait for an answer. “Do you remember yesterday when I stood back with my father before we left the Dining Hall?” He nodded in an affirmative gesture. “He said I haven’t been showing good manners to you and that I should fix that.”

 

“Good manners? Like what, specifically? I mean, we’ve had our fights and discussions, but I think that had stayed between us and-”

 

Daiki interrupted him. “Like pulling out your chair and things like that.” He explained.

 

“Huh? Why would I want you to do something like that? I think I’m perfectly capable of taking a seat on my own, thank you very much.” His amber eyes glared at the man in front of him.

 

“I knew you would get like this.” Aomine grumbled out. “Neither me or Father think you are incapable of those things, he said it was a matter of image, he thinks we’re not treating each other as the princes we are.”

 

He frowned at that. The truth was that Daisuke was, now that he thought about it, partially right. Since they left Kaijo he had challenged Aomine in a lot of things and hadn’t treated him in the way protocol asked for. More than once unknown nobles on the palace had pulled out chairs for him, held doors open or just asked if he needed anything. Someone could even think that it was shameful that their prince and soon to be king didn’t treat a fellow prince, an Omega, with as much politeness and respect as possible.

 

“That didn’t even cross my mind.” Ryouta finally admitted, looking at Daiki who didn’t seem to be as nervous to talk about the subject as before when he started.

 

“Me neither, so that’s why my father held me back yesterday.”

 

They were quiet for a few seconds before Kise sighed. “It would be for the best if we tried, at least, to be polite towards each other when we’re in public, right?”

 

“I think so.”

 

Ryouta nodded before he sharpened his stare. “That doesn’t mean you’ll start to treat me as-as some delicate Omega, you hear me?”

 

“Yes, Kise.” Aomine promised as he rolled his eyes. They had left the conversation at that and both of them had gone back to their tasks silently.

 

And so, after they ate and kept a facade in public, they would go to Daiki’s studio where they would spend the rest of the morning before taking a break to lunch and go back once more to their jobs. They would continue until night fell and Kise decided to leave to spend some time with Momoi, Ryou and sometimes, even Imayoshi.

 

Right now, they had just started their morning run and Ryouta, who believe himself to have gotten used to Daiki’s scent getting stronger during their training, noticed the Alpha’s scent seemed to be affecting him more than it had ever had. In fact, it was practically the only thing he could focus on while they were running.

 

That hour was pure torture for the Omega. More than once he had found himself unconsciously thinking things about what to do with Daiki’s scent, like getting closer to his neck and scent glands and be able to scent him in such a delicate place. He had been mortified at his thoughts and had practically stopped in his tracks at the shock he felt with himself.

 

He knew it was his incoming heat making him think and act in that way. It had been over fourteen days since his bleeding and that meant his mating cycle would arrive at any moment. In fact, he had asked himself if it was such a good idea to spend the next days with Aomine, in the fear that the Alpha’s proximity would trigger an early heat.

 

But as usual, he had decided to not yield to his Omegan nature and had decided to carry on with his day as he would usually do.

 

Now, Kise wasn’t so sure if it had been a good idea.

 

When they stopped in the apple tree on the gardens, Ryouta waited enough time to calm down his rapidly beating heart before hurrying towards the palace. He wanted to maintain a considerable distance between Daiki and himself, mainly to keep his mind and body under his control until they took a bath and got to lessen down their scents.

 

Aomine didn’t say anything at his quick pace and just followed him until they reached their living quarter’s corridor. Without saying a word, the Omega had entered his room and hastily closed the door behind him. He made sure to take a deep breath of the Alpha-less air of his living room.

 

“Are you okay, Your Highness?” Amaya asked, focusing on him. She had been fluffing the cushions of the living room’s furniture.

 

“Yes, everything’s alright.” He answered as he took a look around the place, searching for Shiro before remembering that he wouldn’t see him until his heat was over. The day before, the young Omega had asked to speak with him privately; he had asked permission to take a leave for the next few days, as his own heat was close and he feared Ryouta’s mating cycle would trigger him into an early one, away from his home.

 

It was needless to say that Kise had accepted immediately and let him go to his house in the city that same afternoon.

 

Now, Amaya and Ryouta were left alone and the Beta girl would be the one to make sure he was attended during his heat because of the fact that his pheromones wouldn’t affect her.

 

He had been lost in thought when the red haired girl spoke again. “Will you take a bath, Your Highness?” She asked, on the last days, slowly but surely, she had started to act less shyly around him and didn’t feel uncomfortable or intimidated while talking to him anymore.

 

“Yes, Amaya. Thank you.” With that, the two of them walked into the bedroom and then to the bathroom, where Ryouta undressed and Amaya made sure that the bathtub was filled with water at the right temperature. They were already in the middle of June and his baths had taken a cooler edge with the warmer days that were arriving.

 

After he took his bath and got dressed in new clothes, he considered again if it would be a good idea to accompany Aomine for the rest of the day. The truth was that this would be his second heat and he wasn’t familiar enough with that part of his body to be sure of what would happen in the next hours.

 

Finally, he decided he would continue with his days and that at the first sign of discomfort he got, he would leave Daiki’s studio and would retreat into his living quarters. As he was entering the living room once more, a knock on his door made him hurry in his steps.

 

“Kise! We have things to do today!”

 

The blond rolled his eyes, even though the Alpha couldn’t see him yet and opened the door before stepping out into the hallway. “What things?” He asked as the two of them started to walk towards the stairs.

 

“I told you yesterday that I would present the petition for your visit to the council today.”

 

He couldn’t believe it, but he actually had forgotten that the other prince had told him about that a couple of days before. Well, now he had a problem.

 

“When would that meeting be?” He asked slowly. Ryouta would be indisposed for the next week if his calculations were right, three or four days to spend the actual heat and two to rest and get his body back to shape from the marathon he would surely have.

 

Daiki looked sideways at him before answering. “The one you’ll attend?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Probably on the next meeting, four days from now.”

 

No, he wouldn’t be able to make it.

 

“Aomine-” He stopped himself when he noticed they had reached the grandiose doors of the Dining Hall. This wasn’t the place to talk freely about his heat.

 

“What?” The Alpha asked, confused by his own interruption.

 

The blond shook his head. “I’ll tell you when we’re alone.” Giving him a confused look, the blue haired man nodded and accompanied him in his walk towards the head of the table. As was usual for them now, Daiki helped him sit on his chair before he took a seat himself.

 

They greeted king Daisuke before they looked around the table to see the day’s foods. It didn’t take Kise too much time to realize he wasn’t hungry and that the food in front of him didn’t seem appetizing at all.

 

He decided to fill his plate with a few fruits and started to ate them slowly.

 

“Won’t you eat anything else, prince Ryouta?” Daisuke asked, giving a look to his plate.

 

“I’m not feeling very hungry, Your Majesty.” He answered. The blond had the feeling the older Alpha was able to notice the sweeter tint his scent had gotten and was probably aware that he was close to be in heat.

 

It was a disadvantage Alphas and Omegas had in front of Betas, their scents had always been a very easy way to discover a lot of things from the person,  like emotional states or the proximity to their weakest moments, heats and ruts.

 

He had been so concentrated in his food that he didn’t listen Daisuke telling his son to “watch out for him”. Neither did he see the affirmative nod the younger Alpha gave him in response.

 

Ryouta didn’t take too much time to eat the few fruits placed on his plate and when he glanced towards Aomine’s plate to see if they would have to stay there more time, he noticed the Alpha had turned towards him.

 

“Are you ready?” The blue haired man asked before he could do the same.

 

Kaijo’s prince nodded and he let Daiki helped him out of his seat before they left the Dining Hall. Though he felt a few stares over him as they walked, he didn’t turn back to see who they belonged to.

 

Quickly, they reached the studio and the blond closed the door behind him. He found Aomine standing beside his chair in the desk, watching him.

 

“What?” Ryouta asked as he also approached his chair.

 

“What were you going to say before we got to the Dining Hall?”

 

He sat in the seat and Daiki did the same. “Oh, I was going to tell you that I don’t think I can go to the next council’s meeting, I think I won’t make it either to the next one after that.”

 

“I suppose it’s because of your oncoming heat, isn’t it?”

 

Ryouta felt himself blush slightly. “Is it so obvious?” He asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

 

“I’m not sure.” Daiki confessed. “We spend a lot of time together and I think I’m somewhat attuned to your scent, it’s gotten stronger this last days.” The Alpha took a seat in front of him and his blue eyes concentrated in the papers they had lying around the desk. “Do you think it’s a good idea to be with me now?”

 

“I’m not sure. I had planned on leaving at the first sign that it was starting.”

 

Finally, Aomine met his eyes, they seemed to be a little more intense than earlier. “Don’t you think it will be a little late by then?”

 

“If you think you can’t control yourself, tell me now because I’m not taking any chances, Aomine.” Ryouta spoke with a clear voice, but deep inside of him, he hadn’t been able to not feel scared at the other’s words.

 

“What? No, no. That’s not what I meant!” Too’s prince said quickly and the Omega couldn’t help but sigh, relieved that he hadn’t meant what he’d thought. “I was thinking about you going back to your chambers if your heat starts while you’re here.”

 

“I don’t think it works like that.” The blond said, a little bit amused. “If I’m correct, my scent will get stronger, but I’ll have enough time you reach my living quarters at the very least.”

 

He couldn’t believe he just said that with a straight face. When had he started to feel comfortable enough around the Alpha to speak so easily about those things?

 

Ryouta wasn’t able to give himself an answer.

 

“Right.” Daiki said. “Well, you should-” Too’s prince stopped himself when his eyes focused in a letter he hadn’t noticed in his desk. “Oh.” He mumbled.

 

Obviously curious, Kise looked at the letter. “What is that?” But it didn’t take him long to identify the crest on the envelope. “That’s from the Midorima family.”

 

“Yes, it is.” Aomine confirmed and used a letter opener to break apart the royal seal. He put away the envelope to find two papers sheets on his hands. He quickly scanned them with his eyes. “They’re an official invitation to the summer’s festival, starting on July first until the seven, the prince’s birthday, the second one is from Midorima himself, asking us to make sure you come with us if we decide to attend the festivities.”

 

Ryouta got closer to the letters, and so to Aomine too, and his scent reached his nose quickly, muddling his thoughts for a moment. On some part of his mind, he knew it was him and not the Alpha, but he thought the other’s scent had gotten stronger and muskier. In a matter of seconds, his mind had given him an interesting group of images that would have him blushing into the next week, probably.

 

His eyes finally met Daiki’s and he noticed his blue eyes had gotten a little darker, his nostrils had flared for a moment and it was obvious he wasn’t the only one who had gotten distracted by a scent. The studio filled quickly with musky and sweet essences.

 

Aomine was the first one to react and rested his back against his seat as much as he could. He cleared his throat and, though Kise didn’t notice it, he started to breath through his mouth. “Here.” He said, in a low voice, and pushed the two letters towards the Omega.

 

Ryouta took the papers in his hands but it took him a few moments to concentrate enough in them to be able to understand what was written on them, though the blush on his face took more time to disappear. The invitation was as formal as could be expected from the royal and traditional Midorima family, it was addressed only to Daiki and he wondered why they hadn’t sent only one for the Aomine group and so, he voiced his thoughts to the other prince.

 

“I’m an Alpha of age, they don’t take me into consideration anymore when they sent things to my parent and, instead, send things to me personally.”

 

The Omega nodded and let the invitation fall back on the desk. His amber eyes focused on the one sent by Shintarou. He smiled when he read it; even though it was a letter directly addressed to Daiki, it was as formal and impersonal as the other one. Well, they were talking about the crown prince of Shutoku after all, one of the most awkward persons Ryouta had ever met.

 

He focused one more in the Alpha in front of him. “Are we going?” He asked. He probably wouldn’t be able to do it now, but he was itching to write a new letter to his family to ask if they would attend. If they did, he would be able to see them in less than a month. Happiness made its way inside of Kise’s body as he also thought he probably would be able to see Kuroko, Kagami and the other princes of the Union.

 

Aomine nodded slowly. “I think so. I’ll have to speak with my parents first, though.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Kise went back to the letters and was reading them once more when Daiki cleared his throat. “What is it?”

 

This time, he did notice that the other prince was breathing through his mouth “I think you should go to your chambers now, Kise.” Aomine said slowly.

 

“Why? I don’t-” He stopped himself when he felt a hot wave go through his body. His cheeks flushed immediately and he was practically slapped with the force Daiki’s scent got to him.

 

“Let’s go. I’ll get you to your room.” The Alpha said quickly, he’d noticed the change in his demeanor, and walked around the desk towards him. And even though they were alone and didn’t have to keep a facade in front of others, he helped him stand up from his chair. Ryouta didn’t protest and grabbed the other’s forearm.

 

The Omega started to feel feverish as they walked the stairs and having the other’s scent so close to him wasn’t making it easier. He realized the only contact he’d had with an Alpha during his first heat had been with one of the soldiers guarding his chambers during the war, and he had disappeared immediately after he recognized what was happening to their prince. He had never been this close to an Alpha while he was in this state.

 

He didn’t notice they had reached his living quarters when Daiki opened his door and entered with him to the living room. Amaya was there and walked towards them when she saw the two men.

 

“Should I take him to his bedroom?” At that moment, his body was being supported by Daiki and the proximity of the Alpha scent was really, _really_ , messing up with his mind. He practically didn’t notice when the blue haired prince sweep him off his feet and carried him into another room.

 

“If you don’t mind, Your Highness.” The redheaded girl said and opened the door for the two princes.

 

He felt himself being laid in a bed before he heard a soft “thank you” and a door closing. Now that the Alpha’s scent wasn’t as close as before, his mind was at least able to notice Daiki had left the room and he was alone with Amaya.

 

In a matter of minutes, after the Beta was sure he was as comfortable as possible and had left for the living room, his body felt as if it was burning himself up and quickly, he got rid off the clothes he was wearing, noticing his trousers had already gotten a bit damp with the slick his body was producing.

 

There wasn’t any doubt now, his heat had started.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I hope you can forgive me for the cliffhanger hahahaha and that you liked the AoKise interactions :3.
> 
> The next one should be up on Thursday or Friday, I've never written smut on English, so I may take more time to write that chapter than usual.
> 
> I hope you're all doing very well and that you have a very nice week. I know I say it a lot, but I say thanks to all of you again for reading this story and for supporting it so much!
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	15. Chapter 15

Aomine had never been as thankful as in that moment to have his living quarters just in front of Kise’s. Just after he left the Omega in his bed, the blue haired man had practically run to his chambers in an attempt to hide the raging hard on he had inside of his trousers.

 

He may have acted as nonchalantly as possible when he took Ryouta to his bedroom, but he had been more affected than he would like to admit by the Omega’s scent. It was the middle of the morning and none of his servants were around, so he stormed into his bedroom before putting down his pants and gasping at the relief his hand brought over his cock.

 

There was already precome at the tip and with his clothes still impregnated with the other prince’s scent, he felt his own instincts flare up and his scent quickly overshadowed the sweet scent and filled the room. For a moment, he was afraid he would be triggered into a rut but his mind didn’t think too much about it and instead, it started to conjure images about the Omega at question.

 

Daiki had never been with an Omega during heat, but he had heard a lot of stories in the barracks about. He didn’t need much to imagine the blond shaking in his bed, gasping, probably with fingers inside of himself as he called for an Alpha to service him. He could imagine his milky skin flushed red and pearled with sweat, his hands shining with the slick his body was producing in tons, rolling around in bed to get into that special spot that would make him see stars.

 

His hands moved faster over his cock as he used the precome as lubricant. Seeing Ryouta in heat would probably be a gift from the heavens, he was sure it would be the only moment he would get to see the Omega in a submissive demeanor, asking, _begging_ , to help him, to change his thin fingers for the real thing he needed, a knot that would fill him to the brim.

 

Aomine had ended up sitting on the floor and as he felt his orgasm approaching, his head hit the door behind him, his toes curling up inside of his boots. Behind his closed eyes he could see everything so clearly, the blond hair sticking to his hair, his sweaty skin, a bitten lip, the exposed curve of a neck, asking to be bit just where his scent glands were, erected nipples, a flat stomach that begged to be licked up, hips that he would worship along a probably small dick he would totally take into his mouth, ass cheeks that would be hugged for hours to no end, legs and feets that would hug him to keep him close, inside until they didn’t know where one body started and the other ended.

 

He pressed slightly at the base of his cock, where his knot had formed, and came.

 

It had been almost painful, but so, so good. It took him a few minutes to compose himself, he had made a mess though his body hadn’t tried to keep up the knot for too much time, as it knew there wasn’t an Omega around. Daiki stood up and did everything possible to not touch his oversensitive crotch. He got rid off the boots and the trousers before going to the bathroom before he started to fill up his bathtub.

 

The Alpha was already on the water when the guiltiness start to prickle at his mind.

Kise had stayed with him in his studio because he trusted the Alpha wouldn’t do anything to him if his heat came during that time, as it had. But he hadn’t wasted more than a minute to jerk off to the scent he had been giving away. How could he look him straight in the eye when he had imagined him in the dirtiest positions his mind could have conjured up?

 

He let his head fall against the bathtub as a defeated sigh left his lips.

 

A sudden thought came to his mind in that moment. If he had been so affected by the Omega’s scent, wouldn’t Kise be even more affected? He had seen the almost delirious state the blond got into in the time it took him to carry him up to his chambers. Ryouta had been pressed against him and he was sure than more than once he had tried to get closer to his scent.

 

What if he had made his heat even worse?

 

Worry etched itself into his mind. Besides Satsuki, Ryou and now Ryouta, he had never been someone who had a lot of close relationships with Omegas, so what he knew about heats were the little bits he’d heard from his two friends or from Alphas or Betas under his command in the army. Daiki knew that in average they could last up to four days and that they could be awful if the person wasn’t mated or the best days on the three months if they were indeed mated. More than that, he didn’t know, he had always had strictly forbidden to lay with an Omega in heat until he mated with his soon to be queen or consort king, in the fear that he would sire a child outside of an official mating.

 

Aomine stood up from the bathtub and grabbed a towel to dry his body before going to his bedroom to find a new change of clothes, the fact that Kise would be indisposed for the next few days didn’t mean he could do the same. Ready and clean again, he left his chambers and glanced once at the double doors of the Omega’s chambers, trying to stop his mind from remembering the things it had built up just minutes before.

 

He didn’t go to his studio, instead, he went to the other wing of the castle where he imagined he would find Satsuki, probably with their mother. He asked a servant if they knew where the two women were and he was directed towards the gardens, where the Beta and Omega were talking among a few other people from the court.

 

He greeted them hastily before turning his attention to the pink haired girl. “Can you come with me?”

 

She only looked at him with a curious expression before nodding and getting up from her seat. She said goodbye to her companions and started to walk deeper into the gardens along the blue haired man.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked when she made sure they were far enough from the people mingling around in the gardens.

 

The Alpha did the same before he cleared his throat. “You see, Kise and I were working today when he, uhm, well, his heat started.” He’d thought talking with Momoi would make it easier, but he wasn’t feeling the same comfortness he had when he’d spoke about the same with the blond earlier in the morning.

 

The Omega halted in her steps and look straight into his eyes. “What did you do?” She asked and he had the feeling she was already getting angry at him.

 

 _Besides masturbating to the images of him in heat, nothing_ , his mind thought before he shook those ideas away.

 

“Nothing!” He said, pursuing his lips in an offended manner. “I just have a question about it.”

 

“First tell me what you did when he went into heat.”

 

“Nothing, Satsuki.” He repeated, annoyed. “I just helped him to get safely into his chambers, one of his servants was already there, she got him and I left.”

 

She stared at him for a few seconds before she nodded, satisfied. “Right. What is your question, then?”

 

“Is there a possibility than me being there could have made his heat more difficult?” He asked, trying to speak as clearly as possible. He would love if this conversation didn’t take too much time because if it did, he was sure it would turn awkward quickly.

 

She turned pensive. “Why do you think that?” Momoi tilted her head at him.

 

They reached a bench and the Omega sat on it. Aomine preferred to stand up. “When I took him into his chambers, he seemed to seek for my scent and well, I won’t deny his own scent didn’t affect me. Don’t you think it may have happened the same to him?”

 

Satsuki sighed and nodded. “Yes, that could happen because his body probably knew there was an Alpha close and in a moment’s notice, it wasn’t, so the reaction could be a stronger heat to make that person go back.” She made a pause. “But that kind of thing varies with the Omega, he presented not so long ago, right?” He nodded. “He probably doesn’t even know himself how his body could react to those things. We can’t be sure, Dai-chan.”

 

“Is there any way I could help him?” He asked and watched Momoi’s expression changed in a second to one full of mischief. “Not that, Satsuki! Something besides servicing him.” Aomine exclaimed, looking at her wide eyed. What kind of thing did Omegas in their free time? Weren’t they supposed to be little innocent beings?

 

It didn’t take him too long to realize he didn’t know a single Omega that was an ‘innocent little being’. Not even Sakurai.

 

The girl looked away for a moment, lost in thought before turning her attention back to him. “You can’t say anything about it because it’s not a legal business, though a lot of Omegas buy their services.” Aomine raised an eyebrow at her. “And if you do you’ll be the responsible for dozens of awful heats, alright?” Warily, he nodded under her hard stare. “The thing is, there are places that sell Alpha’s things, like clothes, blankets, those kind of things, heavily impregnated by their scent. Omega’s about to go into heat buy them and they help to make those days a little more bearable because they fool the body to believe there is an Alpha close by.”

 

“Those places actually exist?” Daiki asked, trying to think who had thought of something like that.

 

Probably not a ‘little and innocent’ Omega.

 

“Yes.”

 

He couldn’t help the next question he asked. “Have you bought those things?” Satsuki didn’t answer, but her reddening cheeks were enough to give him a response. For a moment, he smirked at her and wasn’t quick enough to avoid the little punch she gave to his stomach.

 

“Do you want me to buy something for him?” Momoi asked after she was done glaring at the Alpha and her blush was disappearing.

 

Aomine wasn’t sure why, but the idea of Kise using another’s Alpha scent to help him through his heat, to satisfy himself, didn’t seat very well with him. He said so. “I don’t like that idea a lot.”

 

The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow at him, her fuchsia eyes had a strange glint in them that he wasn’t able to identify. “You could give him something that belongs to you.”

 

This time, it was him who blushed. “Don’t you think that’s a little extreme?” Daiki muttered, starting to feel a bit nervous.

 

She rolled her eyes at him. “You’re the one who wants to help him.” And she didn’t add the fact that if he didn’t give Kise something to alleviate, even it was just slightly, his heat, she would search for something herself. Momoi was an Omega and she was perfectly aware of how miserable those special days could get.

 

The Alpha pursued his lips for a moment before he turned his eyes away from the girl’s intense stare. “I’ll think about it.” He finally said.

 

Satsuki didn’t look too convinced by that, but she didn’t say anything else and he accompanied her back to the place her companions still were before turning on his feet to go  inside the palace.

 

His thoughts were running quickly through his mind, thinking about what he should do. By now, Ryouta’s heat must have truly started and who knew how he was bearing. He was aware the best thing he could do was to give him something from himself, that had his scent, to help him at least a little bit.

 

However, the issue he had with that was the fact that they would know, would be very aware, of the fact that Kise would make himself come who knew how many times to his scent and Daiki wasn’t sure how okay would he be with that. Aomine knew himself and the most probable outcome would be that before the day ended, he would be repeating the earlier events and would end up jerking off, again, to the thoughts of the blond. He would end up feeling guilty once more and the cycle would repeat itself.

 

Besides the fact that they probably wouldn’t be able to look each other in the eye again.

 

Unconsciously, his feet had carried him back to his living quarters and he glanced once more at the blond’s door, as if it could help him in his predicament. He entered his chambers and looked around distractedly, trying to make his mind up.

 

His hands ran through his short hair for a moment before he placed them in the back of his head, his elbows high on the air. He walked around a bit before he sighed deeply and muttered a low “fuck it” before going to his bedroom to sort to his things to find something to give to the Omega.

 

Daiki seriously hoped he wouldn’t be taking their relationship back to the beginning where they couldn’t even stand in the same room.

 

After a few minutes, he finally decided to grab one of his pillowcases and a shirt and to leave his chambers before he changed his mind and regretted what he was doing. He stood in front of the double doors and knocked twice; he didn’t have to wait too long before the red haired girl from before opened it.

 

“Your Highness.” She bowed to him. “How can I help you?”

 

“This should stay between Kise, you and me, alright?”  The Beta nodded warily. “Give this to him.” He gave her the things he’d in his arms. The servant looked once between him and the clothes before nodding, more energetically now, and whispering a soft thank you.

 

Awkwardly he told her it was nothing and stepped back before she closed the doors once more.

 

He stood there for a second and finally, shook his head to himself. There wasn’t anything else he could do now for his Omegan friend.

 

 

He didn’t remember his last and only heat being this horrible.

It had been a few hours since he was brought to room, though it was dark enough on it that he wasn’t able to know the exact time on the clock he had on one of the walls. For now, he was aware of his surroundings, he was between waves, and knew perfectly they would only grow in intensity, at least, until the next day when they reached their peak.

 

The first one had been difficult, mostly because at the beginning he had tried to not give up to his instincts, Kise had thought he would be able to satiate his need by only jerking off, the truth was, it still freaked him out a bit that he would only get a slight relief from fingering himself _there_. However, he wasn’t able to carry on that for too long, because the emptiness he was feeling started to be painful and his body would never take three days of denying itself like that. At the end, he made himself come three times, though it was barely enough to subdue his need for the moment.

 

Right now, he was naked and curled up on himself, a very thin sheet over his body in case Amaya decided to enter the room, though even that made his sensitive body itch. He had only gotten up to relieve his bladder once and to drink water, he was trying to save as much energy as he could for the days to come.

 

It probably had been over an hour when a timid knock on his door woke him up from his slumber. “Your Highness?” Amaya asked from the outside.

 

“Come in.” He called before he made sure he was covered enough with the sheet and buried his head on his pillow.

 

She walked towards the bed and stood at the left side of it. “Do you want to eat something, Your Highness?” The Beta asked kindly.

 

“No.” He said, maybe too quickly, but the idea of food in that moment only made his stomach churn inside of him. Though he knew he could go at least a day by only drinking water; his appetite had increased in the last days to save up energy for the heat.

 

“Okay.” She responded and made sure he had enough water on the metal pitcher in his nightstand. Then, she turned towards the blond and wriggled his hands, in a nervous manner. “Your Highness?”

 

“Yes?” He turned his head fully to her, giving her all his attention. For what it was worth in that moment.

 

“Prince Daiki was here a few minutes ago. He gave me a couple of things for you.”

 

He frowned slightly at that. “Things like what? I’m sure I can’t be of any help for him right now.”

 

Amaya shook her head. “They are to help you, Your Highness. I’ve never been in Kaijo or met an Omega from there, so I don’t know how this things are handled there, but here in  Too, though it’s not something everyone knows about, like it can be considered illegal, Omegas buy things like blankets or pillows that have an Alpha’s scent in them and those help them to have an easier heat.”

 

“And Aomine bought me one of those?” Ryouta asked incredulously. That was an idea he wasn’t even sure how to imagine.

 

Amaya shook her head again. “No, he brought some things that belong to him.”

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

His mouth was hanging slightly open in amazement. Aomine Daiki, he had actually took things to him to help him? Knowing he would probably masturbate to them in the next hours? Kise was trying to wrap his head around that and was finding it difficult.

 

“He brought a pillowcase and a shirt, Your Highness. Do you want me to bring them in?” Amaya asked. Ryouta didn’t answer her immediately, he wasn’t able to organize his tumbling thoughts and to make matters worse, he could already feel the next wave beginning to go through his body. “Your Highness?”

 

He had to clear his throat twice to be able to speak correctly. “Do you… do you think they’ll make a difference?”

 

She nodded affirmatively. “Yes, Your Highness. I have an older sister who is an Omega and that’s what she has told me.”

 

After a moment, he nodded slowly. “Very well, you can bring them here but leave them in the chair.” He said, pointing to the said chair that was close to the bedroom’s door.

 

Amaya obeyed and did as he asked for; she made sure he didn’t need anything else before she left him alone once more and he was thankful for that, because he could already feel his body starting to flush because of the hotness he was feeling.

 

In a matter of minutes, he had already pushed off the only sheet he had over his body and was starting to feel himself getting wet. His cock hardened and he didn’t think about it too much before he was wrapping a hand around it, moving it up and down as a few gasps escaped from his lips. Even though his nose had already caught Aomine’s scent from the things Amaya had brought in, it was now that he was actually focusing on the faint smell and could only moved his hand a bit faster as the essence made him want to find pleasure as soon as possible.

 

It didn’t take him too long to come and make a mess on his hands, but just as it had happened before, the orgasm hadn’t brought him true relief and the emptiness he now considered familiar, was making its appearance very quickly in his body. This time, the Omega didn’t try to deny himself and soon he was still laying on his back with two fingers entering his hole.

 

A small whimper escaped his lips at the little relief he felt and tried to reach that spot that would make all of this more bearable. He found it and soon added another finger to himself, not caring anymore about the dirty sounds his wet hole was making. Ryouta bit his lower lip as his attention was called back to the pillowcase and shirt that were innocently lying on the other side of his bedroom; right now, they looked and smelled pretty inviting and in a matter of seconds, he was crossing the room and was taking them into his arms.

 

 _Empty, empty, empty_ , his mind seemed to scream as he throw himself back on his bed. Quickly, almost in a desperate manner, he put the pillowcase over one of his own pillows and shamelessly, pressed his nose into it.

 

He whined at the scent and fixed his body so he was laying on his stomach with his face in the special pillow. Kise rutted his hips against the sheets, trying to find relief as his confused mind waited for an Alpha that wouldn’t come. The friction on his cock wasn’t enough and without knowing what he was doing, he raised his ass in the air, a typical presenting Omegan position, and put his fingers back into his hole, still feeling delirious at the scent he was smelling.

 

The musky essence filled his head with images of a dark skinned body draped over him, covering him with his limbs as the Alpha snapped his hips into his own. He thought of callous hands roaming his body, pinching his nipples, grabbing his hips, gripping his neck as the other man took and gave pleasure. Ryouta whimpered at the imaginary feeling of something thicker and longer than his fingers satisfying his needs and filling him up.

 

He thrusted his fingers into himself, assaulting his prostate, as he thought of someone, of the owner of the scent, soothing and promising him everything would be okay, that he wouldn’t have to feel empty anymore, that all his whines would be answered with harder and deeper thrusts.

 

That at the end, he would be prized with a knot inside of him.

 

His fantasies didn’t stop there, he wasn’t ashamed anymore, he was only desperate to get some kind of relief and to make disappear the emptiness that ailed his behind. Kise’s mind imagined being turned around, the same and heavy body still over himself but now with the possibility of looking straight into blue eyes, of a deep voice whispering in his face and probably parched lips kissing his sensible neck. Ryouta could picture his own light skinned legs draped over his own body, strong hands doubling him as the thrusts grow harder and the man inside of him fell out of rhythm because of the orgasm he could feel coming.

 

Kise thought of a cock thickening inside of him and boldly, he added a fourth finger to his very slicked hole, feeling no pain at the action. He curled his fingers inside himself against his prostate as he imagined the Alpha getting locked inside of him, knotting him, and flowing his inside with his seed before he was coming stronger than he had ever had.

 

He didn’t yell or scream his name, but clearer than water, there had only been one face and body in his mind in those moment and it belonged uniquely to the prince Aomine Daiki.

 

And even when the aftershocks of his long orgasm passed and sleepiness started to muddle his mind, he didn’t feel guilty at all for what he had just done.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was easier to write than I thought and I would have updated it yesterday, but I had a biiig problem with uni and had to spend all my afternoon there trying to fix it. However, here it is :3. Please tell me your thoughts about this, did it meet your expectations or not? Was it too much or not?
> 
> I hope you're all doing good and that you've had a better week than I had haha. The next chapter should be up tomorrow, Saturday, or on Sunday!
> 
> Thank you all for reading as always and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	16. Chapter 16

It took three and a half days for Ryouta’s heat to end. By that time, he was exhausted and not even Aomine’s things were enough to make the cycle easy on him. At the conclusion of his last wave, his hand had been horribly cramping, his legs had been trembling and his sensible cock only had one dry orgasm. He slept without interruption for over twenty hours and had woken when his bladder screamed at him to relieve it, only to almost fall to the ground because of the weakness that had made its way into his legs, especially his knees.

 

He held himself up against the bed and was disgusted with the state his body still was, the damp cloths Amaya had given him hadn’t been of much help to eliminate the come, the slick and just the overall stench of sex that was glued on his skin. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to walk on his own the few steps towards the bathroom, Kise called for the Beta girl after he took a robe lying on his nightstand and tried to not feel too ashamed of been seen like that.

 

Thankfully, she didn’t seem fazed by it and gently, helped to held his body up and guided him to the toilet that was separated from the main area of the bathroom, having its own little quarter.  She filled the bathtub with lukewarm water and when it was done, Amaya made sure he was installed on it before leaving him alone in the bathroom.

 

The Omega made sure to scrub his skin and hair clean as possible, rubbing against his body until it got a rosy pink from head to toe. By the time he was done, he had been too tired to get up and had simply decided to rest his head against the bathtub, in what he called ‘a little rest before going back to his room’.

 

Amaya found him not too much time after that and scolded him slightly before helping him once more to make the walk towards his bed, where all the sheets and pillows were brand new and with no glimpse of Daiki’s things around the bedroom.

 

Which he thought was for the best, because he hadn’t been able to keep stains from getting to them.

 

He settled against the fluffy pillows and gave a satisfied noise, though he wasn’t able to go back to sleep because once more, the redhead made sure he was well cared for and brought him a trail with soup, bread and water, promising to bring him heavier foods as the day carried on and his body was rested and went back to its usual state.

 

Kise’s appetite was coming back and he didn’t have to make an effort to get all the food on his organism before finally going back to the sleep his body was really asking for. He slept for ten hours more and even though he was still sore and weakened, he felt that some of his energy had returned to his body and was able to walk around his room on his own.

 

The first thing he did was to change the robe he had gone to sleep with for real clothes, though he stayed barefooted as he still had no intention of going out of his living quarters. Then, after Amaya brought him food again and he was finished with it, he went to the little studio at the other side of the living room and searched for paper, ink and a plume to write a letter to his parents.

 

He had shared correspondence with his family and a few of his friends since he arrived and had assured them he was doing really well in Too, though he didn’t mention any of the fallouts he’d with Aomine since they departed his natal kingdom. In exchanged, Ryouta had received news that Kaijo was in its way to recovery and things had settled down completely among the royals, the nobles and the people.

 

The Omega addressed the letter directly to his mother, making a little comment about his heat just to justify the lateness of the new epistle he was writing. He asked about her wellbeing, Father’s and that of his sisters before asking her if he would be seeing them in Shutoku’s festival.

 

The Kise royal family usually attended those festivities and he prayed it would be the same this year, after all, who knew when would arise another opportunity to meet with his family again.

 

By the time he was done and was going back to his bedroom, it was well late into the night as his long sleeping hours had messed up with his internal clock. He stayed a couple of hours in the study, distracting himself with writing a few letters for Kasamatsu, Kuroko and Moriyama; he wasn’t feeling sleepy when he decided it was enough for the time being, but made his way into his bedroom. Because of the hour, Ryouta was alone in his living chambers, but he couldn’t help but smile when he noticed the plate full of snacks the Beta servant had left him in his bedroom in case he got hungry during the night.

 

Midnight had already come and go when he did a little math on his head just before he fell asleep.

 

He had spent June 18th, his birthday, practically sleeping all day and hadn’t even noticed.

 

 

Ryouta woke up around ten in the morning that same day and was happy to see that his body didn’t feel as sore as before and in fact, was up to leaving his chambers and to go back to his routine as soon as possible.

 

He was almost ready to leave his chambers when Amaya spoke in the otherwise very quiet room. “Do you want me to bring you breakfast here, Your Highness? The Dining Hall doesn’t serve food at this hour of the day.”

 

His expression fell down a bit at that. “Oh, I was hoping to leave as soon as possible.” He said, referring to the living quarters he was growing tired of looking at.

 

“If you don’t mind eating in the kitchens, you can, Your Highness.”

 

“Right, that’s a good idea.” He walked towards the living room with the Beta walking behind him. A thought came to his mind and he stopped in his tracks because of it. “Amaya?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness?”

 

“Uhm… Does, well, is my scent still too strong?” Ryouta asked. If he still smelled like sex and like an Omega in heat he wouldn’t put even a toe out of his quarters.

 

Discretely, the redheaded girl sniffed the room and shook her head immediately. “No, Your Highness. It’s still a little sweeter than normal, but your scent it’s almost back to usuall.”

 

With his cheeks a bit red, he gave her a little smile. “Thank you, Amaya. And not just for that, you were of great help this last days.”

 

“It’s-it’s my job, Your Highness.” She stuttered before bowing to him. An image of Sakurai crossed his mind in that moment.

 

“Thank you anyways, Amaya. You’re a good girl.”

 

With her cheeks flaming and almost being the same color as her hair, she thanked him profusely before he let her in the living quarters and started to walk the long way towards the palace’s kitchen. He glanced at the door of Aomine’s studio and felt his cheeks blushing immediately.

 

In his heat crazed mind, he hadn’t thought too much of taking the things he had sent him before coming over and over with them pressed against his face. However, now he felt very ashamed of all the sexual fantasies his mind had conjured up that included the dark skinned Alpha.

 

He arrived at the kitchens and still felt his cheeks warm, though he pushed his regrets  aside, he would have to deal with them very soon because his plan was to go to Daiki’s studio just after he was finished with his food.

 

The workers on the kitchen were flustered when he peeped from behind the door and asked if it was okay with them to supply him a little food to last him until lunch. He was immediately ushered into the very big room and was seated in a wooden table that was in the middle of the kitchens.

 

“We’re sorry to not be able to provide you fancier arrangements, Your Highness. If you want to go to Dining Hall, we could-”

 

He shook his head at her and disarrayed a bit the blond fringe over his forehead. He was grinning. “You don’t have to worry. I’m perfectly fine here and will just wait patiently to eat whatever you have lying around here, after all, I came unannounced.”

 

Ryouta should have expected it, but he was mildly surprised when they gave him a breakfast with more things that he would usually pick when sitting on the Dining Hall. There were eggs, bacon, bread, cheese, jam, a plate with a few slices of watermelon, orange juice, water and dark chocolate.

At the end, he made sure to share with everyone who stopped to talk to him, though he was very inconspicuous about it, knowing they would refuse the food if he offered it to them directly.

 

He was still smiling when he left the kitchens and had forgotten completely about the Aomine subject. Until he reached said prince’s studio.

 

Ryouta considered leaving this encounter for the next day, or next week, though it didn’t take him long to realize he would have to see Daiki at some moment and it would be best if they did without the Alpha thinking he was avoiding him; actually, that would make everything worse.

 

And so, he knocked on the door, waited for a response and peeked his head through it just as he had done back in the kitchens. “Can I come in?” He asked, the Alpha was alone in his studio.

 

“Yes.” The blue haired man said.

 

Kise entered and closed the door behind him, walking to the seat he had named as his and sat and in front of the other. Too’s prince finished writing on the paper he had under his hands and raised his head towards the Omega.

 

As the blue eyes settled on his own, the blond felt once more blood rush to his cheeks as they got redder and redder. Images he had hold onto during his heat went back to his mind and he felt his mouth dry at the thought of being under the fit and strong body of the Alpha in front of him.

 

It didn’t take him more than a second to get angry at himself for thinking about those things and he tightened his fists under the desk and looked away from the other prince, trying to control the mind that seemed to be still affected by the recent heat.

 

Aomine was lucky that the Omega wasn’t looking at him, because his reddened cheeks made him think too about a few things he shouldn’t be thinking about. He was thankful for his dark skin, as it didn’t let his own blush be as visible as the other’s.

 

“How are you?” The Alpha finally asked, trying to break the slightly awkward silence that had fell over them.

 

Ryouta raised his eyes again towards his companion. He cleared his throat before answering. “I’m fine now.”

 

With that, he let the conversation die and the uncomfortness fell again over them. The blond knew he had to say thanks to Daiki, because it was undeniable that he had been very helpful and kind, putting aside the scent thing and thinking more about the fact that he made sure Kise was in his room when his heat started.

 

He huffed to himself, knowing he was only making matters worse by staying quiet about something that needed to be addressed. “Aomine, I want to say than-”

 

Ryouta was interrupted when the door was forced open without warning and through it came a very, very, angry looking Momoi Satsuki and behind her, a wide eyed Sakurai Ryou that was watching her as she had gone insane.

 

Kaijo’s prince was starting to think the same.

 

He wondered what Aomine had done to get his sister like this when the furious fuchsia eyes turned and stared straight at him.

 

“Kise!” The two Omegas stopped in their tracks just besides his chair.

 

He shared a startled look with Aomine before he turned back to the arriving people. “Yes?” Ryouta asked, warily.

 

“I’m so angry at you right now!” She said, giving a punch to his shoulder.

 

“Why?” He mumbled grumpily, rubbing at his assaulted skin. “I didn’t leave my living quarters for almost a week, what exactly did I do?”

 

The pink haired Omega crossed her arms in front of her chest. “It’s what you didn’t do, Ki-chan.”

 

When she used the nickname, Ryouta knew instantly she wasn’t as angry as she looked like.

 

“I’m sorry Momoicchi, but I don’t know what are you talking about.”

 

A frustrated expression appeared in her face. “Your birthday was yesterday and we didn’t do something about it.”

 

“Oh.” The blond muttered, surprised at the fact that Satsuki was feeling so much sorrow for that.

 

“Your birthday was yesterday?” Aomine asked, bemused.

 

“So that’s why she’s so angry.” Sakurai said, practically to himself.

 

“Yes.” He noticed the two siblings were about to chastise him, so he kept on speaking. “But I realized it today, guys, it totally slipped my mind.”

 

With a sigh, Momoi let herself fall on the seat besides her. Sakurai was the only one left standing in the room and Ryouta was very surprised when silently, Aomine asked with a gesture if he wanted to take his own chair. The doe eyed Omega shook his head and as usual, apologized for “being a bother”, though his three companion knew perfectly he wasn’t one.

 

“I just feel so bad that we didn’t do anything to celebrate it, Ki-chan.”

 

The truth was, he had always had big affairs for his birthday and in the last years his name day’s balls were famous through all Kaijo. Sadly, this year his heat had put a dampen on the celebration.

 

He shook his head and smiled at Momoi. “It’s okay, we’ll have next year to celebrate it. Though I’m curious, how did you know my birthday was yesterday?”

 

“You offend me, Ki-chan. I know the birthdays of every prince and princesses of the Six Kingdoms.” Well yes, he should have trusted her very good memory. “However, Sakurai and I were leaving my living quarters and we watched a few servants carrying some presents to your chambers.”

 

The “really?” that escaped his lips was too happy for any of them to obviate. The two Omegas nodded their heads in confirmation.

 

“We-we would like to give you a gift too, Your Highness.” Sakurai said, shyly. Though before he could answer, the Omega bowed to him. “I hope that wasn’t too bold on my part, I apol-”

 

It was becoming routine for him to interrupt Ryou. As he was standing, the blond placed an arm on his forearm. “You don’t have to.”

 

“But I would like to, even if it’s just baking you a cake.”

 

“Do you bake?” Ryouta asked, surprised, his fellow Omega hadn’t stopped shocking him since he arrived besides Momoi.

 

Two “yes” were heard at his question: a timid one from Sakurai himself and an excited one from the only Alpha in the room. Even if he wanted, Kise wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from raising an eyebrow at said prince.

 

“I have an idea.” Momoi said, the three men’s attention going to her. She turned to Daiki. “Do you have something of importance to do tomorrow?”

 

“A council meeting in the morning.” Ryouta noticed Aomine looked at him in that moment, but he would ask about it when they were alone again.

 

“Nothing in the afternoon, then?” The pink haired Omega confirmed.

 

“No.”

 

“You haven’t been to the city’s market, right?” This time, she looked at Kise. The blond shook his head, in a negative gesture. “We should go to it tomorrow! In that way, Dai-chan and I could buy you something and if Sakurai is okay with it, we could go back to his home and he could bake you a cake.”

 

“Who said I want to buy him something?” The blue haired man grumbled, though Ryouta didn’t feel offended by it. The Alpha was shut up with the glared his sister gave him.

 

“It’s okay with me.” Sakurai said, a little smile on his face.

 

Ryouta looked wide eyed at the three persons. He hadn’t thought he mattered so much to them that they would take the time to celebrate a birthday that was already on the past. “Would you really do that for me?” He whispered, still astonished.

 

“Of course, Ki-chan!” Momoi said, a grin on her face.

 

He blamed his wet eyes on his body that probably hadn’t adjusted after the heat. “Thank you.” His voice broke a bit at the end of his sentence.

 

Thankfully, Aomine saved him from keep on being the focus of the group. “Satsuki, we’ll have to organize security for that and I don’t think half a day it’s enough for it.”

 

“We don’t need to take soldiers with us. We could invite Lord Imayoshi and Lord Wakamatsu with us. With Kise, them and you it should be enough security for us.”

 

Ryouta felt pride bloom on himself when she included him in the people that could take care of them.

 

“Why Wakamatsu?” Daiki asked, a scowl on his face. “Imayoshi I can understand.” Though none of them noticed, his eyes glanced once at the doe eyed Omega who had blushed a bit at the mention of the Alpha noble.

 

“Because I want to.” The pink haired girl answered, her nose high in the air. It was obvious she wouldn’t relent to his brother.

 

“You’re weird.” The blue haired man say.

 

“Shut up.” She responded without missing a beat.

 

It seemed Ryouta wasn’t the only one used to those kinds of quarrels between siblings, because Sakurai raised his hands, in an attempt to calm down Too’s royal brother and sister. “Momoi, we promised Her Majesty that we’d help her with the arrangements for the journey to Shutoku.”

 

That instantly shut the two sibling and the Omega girl nodded. “You’re right. We’ll go to the market after lunch, okay?” The three men nodded and Sakurai and she said their farewells before they left the two princes alone once more.

 

“I really wasn’t expecting that.” Aomine mumbled.

 

“Yes.” Ryouta said, a little chuckle escaping his lips. “I didn’t think the three of you would care so much. No offense.”

 

Daiki shook his head. “None taken.” They stayed in silence once more and when Kise opened his mouth to finally say  ‘thank you’ to the Alpha, he interrupted him. “Do you want to go to the council’s meeting tomorrow?”

 

The Omega was decided to say them anyways, but Aomine look at him with a glint on his eyes that let him know it was alright, they were on the same page. He smiled at him, feeling all the awkwardness between them start to disappear. “Can I?”

 

“I think so, the permission has been given. I could notify them before we start the discussion and I could fetch you so you’re there.”

 

The same gentle smile remained on his lips. “I would like that, Aomine.”

 

This time, he caught the blush on the Alpha’s face, though he was kind enough to not mention it and preferred to ask what he could work on. In a matter of minutes, they settled back into their routine and worked easily side by side as if they had been doing it for years.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, the last chapter was very well received hahaha, it made me very happy to know you like it so much! 
> 
> I'm surprised none of you asked for Kise's birthday, even though I made sure to mention a few times that it was June xD. This one was a light chapter just as I think the next one will be, soon they'll be going to Shutoku and we'll see some new developments in there, including the introduction of the other miracles :3
> 
> As always, I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reading, commenting, bookmarking and leaving kudos in this fic!
> 
> The next chapter should be up on Tuesday or Wednesday. I haven't had classes for over a week now, but I'll start a new trimester on Wednesday, though I think the updates should keep the pace they've had since the fic started, I'll keep you updated about that :3 Take care and see you very soon<3
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Ryouta made himself get up early to join Aomine in his morning training, though his body still wasn’t a full capacity. He met him in the corridor outside of their living quarters and enjoying the silence and the warmth of the rising sun, they went to the gardens and fell easily back into their routine.

 

The Omega’s legs were trembling when they finished their run and had to take a few minutes to stand up from the shade of the apple tree, which he had come to think of as ‘theirs’. Aomine lent him his water canteen and he took a long gulp of it.

 

He ended up needing help to stand back on his feet but Kise couldn’t help but relinquish in the feeling of muscle exertion and pleasure after a good work.

 

However, he knew he shouldn’t strain his body and so, he didn’t ask Too’s prince for a few matches of sparring; thankfully, Aomine didn’t comment anything on it.

 

The castle’s activities had begun already and in their way back to their floor, they found more people on the hallways, all who bow to them as protocol demanded. They retreated to their living quarters and went to the Dining Hall together, just before they made their way to Daiki’s studio, where the dark skinned prince took immediately one of the papers lying on the desk.

 

The concentration with which he read it made Ryouta curious. “What is that?”

 

“The planned route for Shutoku and the military retinue that will accompany us.”

 

The blond nodded slowly and accepted the documents the Alpha gives him. “When are we leaving?”

 

“In four days.”

 

Though he didn’t show it, the proximity of their departure surprised him and he knew it was because the days he had spent on heat made him lose the notion of time. In that moment, he remembered the mess he had left behind in his living quarters because of all the gifts he received. His family had sent him a fancy trunk full of new clothes, some jewelry, books and money, including letter from each of them; his grandparents, who lived in Shutoku, had sent him a painting of the mansion and gardens where his mother grew up along a letter, promising to give him other presents when they met in a few days. His friends, from Kaijo and all the others kingdoms of the Union, had also sent him presents and now he had to sort through them all to pick what he would take with him in their trip.

 

“Alright.” His mind went from the gifts he had received to the meeting he would be attending along the Alpha very soon. “What time is the council reunion?” Ryouta asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding too excited.

 

“At nine thirty.” Blue eyes glanced to him from the paper they had been reading. “Nervous?” Daiki asked.

Kise shook his head without faltering. “No, I’ve gone to a lot of those meetings in not only Kaijo, but the rest of the Six Kingdoms.”

 

“Harasawa said something like that.” Aomine said as he put the paper back on the desk. He looked straight at the Omega. “I’ve been wondering, why do you want to go?”

 

Ryouta preferred to glance away, distracting himself for a moment with the windows inside of the studio, he could see the gardens from where he was sitting. He felt his mood sobering, so he took a deep breath before answering. “I just… don’t want to feel useless, you know? I can’t help but think that the revolt in Kaijo could have been stopped if we’d worked harder, if we didn’t engage in long and inefficient discussion for so much time.” He stared at the prince in front of him. “We could have saved lives, but we just didn’t.”

 

“There wasn’t a lot you could have done, Kise. You weren’t the king and, though it may sound crude, you didn’t have the power to change any of those things.”

 

Stubbornly, he shook his head. “We can always do something.” He thought about the fact that he couldn’t do anything about him being an Omega, but he pushed away the idea. “I could have pushed harder, I could have fought my father about it.” His fists clenched where he had them over his thighs. “I want to go to the council meeting, even if it’s just once, because I don’t want to isolate myself from what’s happening around us. The next time anything happens I want to do _something_.”

 

Daiki looked at him perplexed, it was clear he wasn’t expecting such deep and passionate reasons behind what some people could call a whim.

 

He felt a blush creeping up towards his cheek, he had spoke a little more passionately than what he had intended. “Sorry, that was too much.” He said, looking around everywhere but blue eyes.

 

The dark skinned man only blinked at him and nodded slowly. “Don’t worry, though I think your point is a valid one.”

 

“Thank you.” Ryouta whispered and searched for something in the desk to occupy himself for the moment. He was feeling rather embarrassed, a distraction would be welcomed. Maybe Aomine felt as awkward as him or just noticed how he was feeling, but he didn’t add anything extra and the two of them worked in silence until the time came for them to go to the council.

 

“It’s time. Let’s go.” The Alpha said as he stood up from his chair.

 

He nodded once before he did the same and waited for the other prince to walk towards the doors. Kise felt a stare on him and turned towards the blue haired man. “What?”

 

“You’re dressed more formal than usual.” Daiki commented, closing the double doors to his studio and locking it behind him.

“Is there something wrong with the way I usually dress?” The blond asked him with a thin raised eyebrow.

 

At his side, Aomine rolled his eyes. “You enjoy messing up with my words, don’t you?” The Omega didn’t answer but he wasn’t able to hide his smile completely from the Too’s prince. “But no, there’s nothing wrong, I just thought it to be curious.”

 

With his smile a bit more visible, Ryouta answered. “I received a few presents so I’m taking the time to enjoy them. Though that doesn’t mean I’m not waiting a present from yourself, Aomine.”

 

Daiki scowled. “Why should I do that?”

 

“Because we’re friends and that’s what friends do.”

 

“What? Who said that?”

 

“Me, right now. You have to give me a present or I won’t want to have you as my friend anymore.”

 

“Who said I _even_ wanted to be your friend?”

 

“It’s obvious, _you’re_ obvious, you-”

 

Their bickering was stopped when they were reaching the Council Room and one of the councilors appeared at their side, greeting the two princes formally. A bit ashamed, said princes shared a look before composing himself, though they still had the relaxed atmosphere between them.

 

“Your Highnesses.”

 

“This is councilor Kaneshiro, Kise.”

 

The man in question had probably around fifty years, if not more, hair that seemed to be black in a far away past, was now a salt and pepper tone; his eyes were brown and he had a fair skin. He was a man of average height, Ryouta was taller than him, though he could smell his Alpha scent without problem. The councilor had a serious expression and seemed to be slightly lost in his thoughts.

 

“It’s a pleasure.” Ryouta said politely.

 

“Likewise.”

 

A little frown appeared on the blond’s face at the short answer he was given. Without looking at Daiki, he forced himself to relax his face and to look perfectly composed. As they arrived at the big and long wooden doors of the room, he noticed Kaneshiro was wearing a black and very fitted and formal kimono, which he imagined were the clothes the councilors used to the meetings, even though Daiki was dressed just as usual. Another thing that caught his attention was that the man limped as he walked besides them; he thought maybe that could explain his biting ways, perhaps he had been a soldier who had been injured in battle.

 

Who knew?

 

He realized in that moment that he had been distracting himself unconsciously from the real matter at hand, which was being in a room full of Alphas who probably didn’t want him to be there. Ryouta even questioned in that moment if what he was doing was such a good idea, though it didn’t take him long to remember the words he had said to Daiki, he meant them completely and would not back off from his word.

 

“Ready?” Aomine asked him in a low voice as he halted in his steps, just below the big door frame. From where they were, Kise could see there were already a few, if not all, councilors mingling in the room.

 

“Sure.” He said, making himself walk ahead and leaving Daiki behind for a second. He tried to convince himself that he shouldn’t be making so much fuss about it, after all, this would be the first and last time he would be on the Council Room. Omegas weren’t allowed in them unless extraordinary circumstances happened or if they were the mate of the king, he was sure he wasn’t a candidate for any of those things, Ryouta would be leaving Too as soon as he could to go back to his lands, to Kaijo, and the possibility of being a mate to Aomine just seemed…

 

...Ludicrous.

 

Being inconspicuous about it, he slowed his steps to allow the Alpha to fall besides him, as he didn’t know where he should seat. In silence, Aomine walked towards an aisle where king Daisuke was already sitting; the throne at his left was empty and he imagined queen Nori wouldn’t be attending the meeting (which only worked to make him feel more nervous). Daiki walked to the throne at the king’s right, though not as magnificent as the one his father was sitting on, and extended his hand towards the Omega before he himself sat.

 

Feeling self conscious, Ryouta put his hand over his and allowed him to help him sit in the chair, or throne should he said, as if was perfectly equal to Daiki’s, at the Alpha’s right. Seconds later, the blue haired prince was seated at his side.

 

Accommodated, Kise looked at the rest of the Council Hall.

 

It was a big and spacious room, the aisle where the thrones were was separated by a few meters from the long dais where the councilors were standing, it was made of polished wood and each of the Alphas there had a few papers lying on it, as they revised the information they had brought with them. The Council Hall had a high ceiling, a row of windows on the left and the other side of the room was decorated with a few and large paintings; Kise recognized a few as they depicted wars that had occurred in Too through the years; though  there was one he was very familiarized with: the one inspired in the day the treaty of the Union had been signed and made official, one that had been hanging in every Council Hall of the palaces in the Six Kingdoms for three hundred years now.

 

Kise contemplated it for a moment before focusing in the councilors once more. He nodded in greeting at Harasawa, who was standing at the right extreme of the dais, and to Imayoshi, who was at the curly headed man’s left. The councilor he had met earlier, Kaneshiro, was at the far left of the dais, but he didn’t recognized the other two men sitting on it.

 

It seemed Aomine had followed his stare as he leaned towards him and said in a low voice. “Those are councilors Morishita and Tamanaha, from left to right.” The first was a man who probably had the same age as Harasawa, though the second was the oldest man in the room, crinkled face, aged body and very thin and white hair; Kise noticed he was the only one sitting between the councilors. He nodded as he saved the information on his head. “Do you want to know their jobs?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“I think you know, but Harasawa is the one handles everything that had to do with the other kingdoms, like new ambassadors, visits from nobles, people Father should have on his side, that kind of thing. Imayoshi, well.” Aomine faltered at that. “He does everything? Like he helps in whatever aspect he can, mostly on the military area, but he’s actually very good with economics and politics. Though, don’t tell him I said that.” Kise hid his grin behind his hand, but he nodded in agreement. “Kaneshiro is the main military councilor.” The Omega was right after all, the man with the limp had been a soldier. “Tamanaha handles the treasure of the kingdom.” Daiki said, referring to the man close in age to Harasawa. “Morishita is my father’s principal advisor, he’s been around since my grandfather was king and will probably be when I take the throne, I don’t think there’s been a problem in the last fifty years that he hasn’t handled and resolved.”

 

“Amazing. Experience is a valuable thing.”

 

Daiki nodded in agreement before he glanced a moment to said councilor. “Let me warn you about him, though, he’s very, _very_ , conservative and traditional, I don’t like it but I’m pretty sure he’s against you being here.”

 

Carefully, Ryouta kept his expression impassive. “I imagined not everyone would be happy about me being here.”

 

“I know you know how to keep yourself in check when in public situations, but he can be rash, so just try not to fall in a discussion with him.”

 

Kise shook his head, his blond hair moving a bit. “Don’t worry, like you said, I know how to handle this things.” A smile that didn’t reach his eyes appeared on his face. “I think I’m getting the hang of it.”

The _being diminished because of his second gender_ wasn’t said out loud but Ryouta was sure Aomine understood.

 

“Let’s begin, shall we?” Daisuke said at their side, after the guard he had been talking to said his goodbyes and left the king, princes and councilors with only a few soldiers in the Council Hall. Before the guard closed the door, a young man entered the room and took a seat at the desk at the feet of the throne’s aisle. Ryouta imagined he was the scribe.

 

The six men, including old man Morishita bowed deeply to the royals before the king gave them permission to stand straight again or to sit.

 

“What do we have for today?” The Alpha asked Imayoshi.

 

“Your Majesty, we have the balance of the rains that affected south in the last month, a petition from queen Shinju to send back Yosen’s ambassador back and to provide us with a new one.”

 

At the mention of the Alpha queen of Yosen Ryouta was reminded that it had been awhile since he had heard from her; even though Atsushi had sent him a trunk full of tidbits from all the kingdoms, he hadn’t mentioned anything about his family and had only wished him a happy birthday.

 

Daisuke frowned at that. “What is wrong with Sugimoto?”

 

“It seems, Your Majesty, and this is not official information.” Imayoshi started and Kise had been in Too enough time to know that the bespectacled man was using fancy words to talk about gossips he had heard around. “It seems that ambassador Sugimoto was reporting to prince Katashi and not to Her Majesty.”

 

Frowns appeared in the two princes and the king’s deepened. “That kid likes to call for problem.” Said the blue haired Alpha.

 

Ryouta thought about Hiraoka Katashi, the eldest son of the deceased queen Yumiko and the oldest prince among the heirs to the throne, who was well into his thirty and whose throne’s had been taken away when the Omegan queen Sayuri mated again to the actual queen, the Alpha Shinju, and had a new child, the heir to the Murasakibara house and the one who would be crowned king next spring.  

 

Just thinking about the issues of Yosen’s royal family made his head start to ache; besides the fact that he considered Murasakibara his friend and knew the difficulties he would have when crowned.

 

Daisuke shook his head and motioned with his hand to Imayoshi to continue. “Anything else?”

 

“Yes, we have to discuss the itinerary for your last travel around the kingdom as the king, Your Majesty.”

 

“Alright, tell me about the balance and what kind of help should we send to our good people of the south.”

 

The discussion unfolded itself in front of his eyes, Imayoshi, Morishita and king Daisuke leading it. Kise was reminded of the times he spent with his father and Kaijo’s councilors discussing about anything to do with the kingdom and the Union. He knew he loved politics and he had always admired how difficult but at the same time easy, it was to lead a land, to take decisiones that could impact thousand of people, but that also could help them in a big number of ways. A bit of sorrow found its place into his heart as he though that maybe, in the future, he wouldn’t be able to do this as much as he would like to.

 

He watched and listended at they decided to send soldiers and specialized people to help with the rebuild of a few houses and farms; he felt happiness when they said they would send food, water, clothes and money to help those who had been deeply troubled by the rains.

 

Politics wasn’t an easy thing, he knew, it was clear just by watching what was going on in Yosen, but they weren’t a complete bad thing either. Good things happened when people truly cared and truly wanted to make things right.

 

Then, just after he focused again in the conversation, they moved to the next topic, the petition queen Shinju had made.

 

It was quickly resolved.

 

“I think I’m completely right when I say we should agree to her petition and to send ambassador Sugimoto back to Yosen, escorted by a garrison provided by us, and to bring back the person she points as her diplomat as soon as possible.”

 

Ryouta was slightly surprised that it was Daiki who spoke, as he had considered him someone more interested in military things that in politic ones.

 

It seemed he wasn’t the only one who cared about the other young princes around the Union.

 

The Alpha’s words were received with nods from all five councilors and Harasawa immediately wrote the details of the mission in one of the papers he had in front of him.

 

“We only have left the itinerary for your last tour around the kingdom as king, Your Majesty.” Imayoshi said, an easy smile on his face as always.

 

“When will it start?” Daisuke asked.

 

“His Highness, prince Daiki, will be crowned along the other five princes at the final days of April. I would recommend it to start on the final days of September or the first ones of October, as prince Daiki should be with you to be prepared as much as he can in the last six months he will spent as just a prince.” Morishita said, his voice as clear as a senior as him could have.

 

Daisuke nodded slowly. “I agree with you, councilor Morishita. I’ll leave the logistics to all of you. We are in June, I hope the concrete itinerary will be ready at the end of August.”

 

Nods were his answer.

 

The king’s blue eyes found Kise’s for a moment. “Of course, you’re invited to join us in this trip, prince Ryouta. Though we still have a long time to go before that, anything could happen in that time.”

 

The Omega was confused at the last words of Daisuke’s sentence, but he preferred to ignore them and smiled politely at the older Aomine. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

 

The Alpha nodded at him once before adressing the councilors in front of them. “Is there another matter to discuss today?” He got  a negative answer. “This council meeting and its people are dismissed.”

 

This time, even Ryouta and Daiki stood up along the councilors and they gave a shallow bow to the blue haired king before they said their farewells and left the Council Hall. In the Dining Hall lunch would be almost over and they were sure Momoi and the rest of their friends were already wainting for them.

 

However, just before they hurried to the other side of the palace, Ryouta placed his hand on Aomine’s forearm and stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Is something wrong?” The Alpha asked.

 

“Not at all. The contraty, actually.” A bright smile was placed in the Omega’s face. “Thank you, I know getting me in there was no small feat so I really, really appreciated, Daik-” The blond interrupted himself as he noticed he had been about to call the other for his first name, something he hadn’t done since they established a good friendship. He looked away from the blue eyes that were staring at him.“Aomine.” Kise concluded, a blush creeping up through his neck.

 

A moment later, when he glanced back at his fellow prince, he noticed that, thankfully, he wasn’t the only one blushing and that the blue haired man had a hand on the nape of his neck, his classic sign of being nervous.

 

“I just called out a few favours. But you’re welcome.” He paused for a moment before he made his mind up. “Ryouta.”

 

The Omega cursed his fair skin as he was sure his face was turning the same shade as a tomato. However, he was saved from answering Aomine as Imayoshi appeared at their sides, fanning himself as he seemed to be very hot under the black clothes he was wearing.

 

“Are you ready? I’m sure Momoi and Ryou are waiting for us.”

 

Aomine who hadn’t been distracted by Shoichi’s ill timing, turned his stare away from Ryouta and nodded at the black haired man. “Yes, let’s go.”

 

As the older Alpha engaged Too’s prince in a conversation, Kise chastised himself for his indiscretion for a moment before he began to feel excitement about the afternoon that was waiting for them around the corner.

 

After all, nothing could go wrong with two princes, a princess, a noble, a councilor and a warrior in a simple afternoon outside the palace, right?

 

Right.

 

 

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to ask for forgiveness because I know this chapter is extremely late, so I can only hope you liked it. However, I think you deserve to know why I didn't update ten days ago when I said I would: first, I had a few problems with the council meeting, though at the end I think it came out very nice; second, it's been raining very hard around here since two days ago and the internet conexion is very, very shitty right now; third, I'm from Venezuela, a place with a loooot of problems and right now we're starting a process to try and to make our president renounce or to go to elections to decide if he will keep governing the three years he has left of his presidential period or not (this man is the heir to a man who was fourteen years in the power), so I've volunteering and participating a lot in that process.
> 
> Sadly, it was just a lot of things that happened in this last days, besides the fact that university got a little more serious than I expected xD. I'll try to update this fic at least twice a week and when I can, I'll give you a third chapter, but we'll try for now with two haha.
> 
> I hope you can understand me, even if it's just a little bit :3. I also hope you're all very, very good and I thank you a lot for being so patient with me and this story. Thanks as always for your comments, kudos and just for reading, I really love you all a lot<3
> 
> The next chapter should be up on Sunday, see you very soon.
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome.


	18. Chapter 18

When Aomine, Imayoshi and Kise arrived to the Dining Hall, their other three companions were already waiting for them there. Wakamatsu, Momoi and Sakurai were chatting among themselves and was the brunette Omega who noticed they had arrived.

 

“Your Highness! Lord Imayoshi.” He greeted them. The blond man and the pink haired girl turned towards them and saluted them.

 

When cordialities were ended, Kise asked them. “Did you eat already?”

 

“No, Your Highness, we were waiting for you.” Wakamatsu answered.

 

“Just Kise, please.” The Omega said and the other blond nodded.

 

“What are we waiting for, then?” Aomine grumbled out. “Let’s go in, I’m starving.”

 

As it was nearly the end of lunch, the table was mostly empty and they found enough availables seats at the end of it to sit comfortable. A few seconds later food was placed in front of them and each of them filled their plates quickly, their stomachs rumbling.

 

They ate in silence for a moment before Imayoshi raised his wine goblet and raised it towards Kaijo’s prince. “For a great year for you, prince Ryouta.”

 

The rest of the group raised their glasses too and cheered to him. And even though Kise was very used to being the center of attention and had been at the receiving end of brindis, a little blush covered his cheeks at the action of his friends.

 

Aomine and Wakamatsu were at their third course when Momoi raised an eyebrow at them. “Do you plan on finish anytime soon?”

 

The blond had at least the decency of looking flustered at her words. The blue haired man, not so much as he kept stuffing his mouth with rice and beef.

 

They waited ten more minutes before the Omega girl got fed up and stood up from her chair and grabbed the Alpha’s arm, making him stand up. Ryouta though that Aomine wasn’t as indifferent to her as many could think, because if he had wanted to, he wouldn’t have let her move an inch.

 

“Yeah, yeah, we can go.” The prince said.

 

“Finally.” Satsuki muttered as she kept dragging him with his arm under her hand. The other men in their group could barely keep their giggles inside of their mouths. Though Kise wasn’t strong enough, as a little sound escaped him and Daiki turned back to him, glared and scoffed before struggling with his sister to get free from her grip.

 

When they exited the Entrance Hall and were in the main court of the palace, Kise saw stable boys had horses already prepared for them and a smile appeared on his face when he noticed his own horse was there too.

 

He got closed to it and caressed his face, feeling sad that he didn’t have an apple with him to give him. Though it didn’t last long when one of the servants offered him one and happily, he gave it to the animal before he received a nuzzle in thanks.

 

Ryouta looked around and found the rest of his friends doing similar things. Eager as she was to go to town, Satsuki was the first to get on her horse with help of Wakamatsu before giving them a pointed look. Quickly, all the men had mounted their horses and rode in rows of two to the palace’s gates.

 

Kise hadn’t been outside of the palace since he arrived Too and besides the few times he had visited the kingdom along with his father, this was the first time he truly would be walking through the market, seeing the capitol’s centre of business and the day to day life of the inhabitants of Too.

 

It didn’t take them long to reach it, as the market was close to its principal buyer, the palace. What truly surprised the Omega was that the citizens didn’t seem to me surprised or amazed of their visit, almost treating them as a usual sight among the roads of the market. He seemed to be the only one who caught the attention of a few and still, not a lot of people seemed to mind their presence.

 

“Surprised?” Aomine asked from where he was riding at his side.

 

“Yes, actually. Why haven’t they-uhmm…?” Ryouta didn’t know how to formulate his question without asking why the people wasn’t running around trying to catch their attention if only for a second.

 

He saw as Daiki’s blue eyes looked around the market before returning them to him. “Father and Mother spend at least a day here each month, though they usually come more times than that. Satsuki and I come with them as much as we can.”

 

Kise had to work very hard to keep his amazement from showing on his face. He looked to the people mingling and walking around them, the novelty of seeing their royal family and very known nobles seemed to have weared off a long time ago. What an amazing tradition, Ryouta thought as he made a mental note to write and tell his parents about it as soon as he could.

 

“What are we doing?” Imayoshi asked as they came to a stop in front of a few trees. Two servant, palace ones, were already waiting for them there. The bespectacled man climbed down from his horse and gave one of them his reins.

The others did the same and soon they had joined the people walking through the streets of the market. It seemed Sakurai and Momoi were very known around the place as a most of the vendors greeted them happily and even asked about their well beings. When they noticed they had been joined by Kaijo’s prince, they would include him in the conversation and he would answer or question them about what they were selling.

 

They had been at the market only for an hour and the three Omegas had at least two bought things under their arms. Momoi had bought a pair of short laces gloves, leather ones for riding and a delicate hat for the bright sunny days that were arriving along the summer. Sakurai had spent almost half an hour deciding between a few flavours to add to his collections of things for baking and at the end, had been so distraught by it that Imayoshi offered to buy the two he wanted, it didn’t take a lot to know that the brunet Omega had spent the next minutes apologizing to the councilor for being a bother.

 

Kise, on his side, had bought a couple of rings and a pair of new black riding boots, he had the packets under his arms as he distractedly looked around from stand to stand, watching clothes, jewelry, weapons, pets and food. He was alone with Sakurai, as Momoi had dragged Aomine to watch and pet the animals and Imayoshi and Wakamatsu were pointing to a few daggers as they seemed to expose their thoughts about them.

 

He walked to one of the food stands and bought himself an apple before walking towards the two royal siblings. They seemed to be ready to go as they joined him halfway before meeting with the other two Alphas.

 

“You still haven’t asked for anything as a gift, Ki-chan.” Momoi commented as she walked besides the prince.

 

The Omega shook his head and smiled at her. “You don’t have to, this is enough of a gift.”

 

“But I want to give you something.” She pouted.

 

He threw an arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry, Momoicchi.” The pink haired girl smiled at her childhood nickname.

 

This time, she shook her head at him. “We’ll see about that.”

 

Kise raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t say anything as they stopped in another food stand and the three Alphas bought themselves a few snacks. Sakurai joined them and showed the recipe book he had just acquired and the three Omegas talked about what plates seemed to be the most delicious.

 

While the three Alphas were eating, they walked around for another half an hour before Satsuki stopped in her tracks and turned to the rest of the group. “So… I have an idea.”

 

“That’s a very bad start.”

 

The Omega tried to punch Daiki’s arm but the Alpha moved out of the way. However, he had ended up closer to Ryouta and the blond didn’t miss the chance to deliver the punch his friend had tried to do. The Alpha yelped, caught out of guard, and caressed his own arm as he glared at the blond.

 

“What is your idea, Momoi?” Imayoshi asked with interest.

 

“We’re here to celebrate Ki-chan’s birthday after all, so I think we should split up for a while, let’s say… an hour, so we can buy him a gift and give them to him at Sakurai’s house, as a real birthday surprise should be.”

 

“That’s a very good idea.” Sakurai mumbled, excited. However, a second later he looked around nervously. “Can we go in groups?” None of them could imagine the stuttering Omega going around on his own around the full of people and active market.

 

Momoi nodded immediately. “Sure.” She looked between her anxious friend and the black haired Alpha at his side. “If he doesn’t mind, Imayoshi could go with you.”

 

“I’m perfectly fine with it.” The bespectacled man said and offered his arm to the Omega. Sakurai’s face flushed immediately and apologizing for being bold, he weaved his arm through the Shouchi’s.

 

Satsuki didn’t wait for any of the left Alphas to come to her and quickly, she also weaved her arm through Wakamatsu’s. “That leaves the two of you, then.” And though Ryouta didn’t notice it, Daiki could see clearly the mischief glint his sister had on her fuchsia eyes as she looked between the two princes.

 

“Wouldn’t that ruin the surprise?” Aomine asked.

 

All in the group but Kise looked at him with a pointed look and Momoi talked in their names. “You’re awful with everything that has to do with surprises, Dai-chan.”

 

The comment made the blue haired man scowl. “You’re exaggerating.”

 

He only received another pointed look. At his side, a giggle escaped Ryouta’s lips.

 

“We’ll meet again in an hour at the entrance of the market, alright? Just where we left our horses. Don’t be late because we still have to go to Sakurai’s house.” All the men in the group nodded and the three, well, couples separated in different directions.

 

As they walked through the street, Kise turned for a moment and looked at his partner. “Why did they say you’re so bad with surprised?”

 

The frown went back to Aomine’s face. “Don’t want to talk about it.” He said, looking away from the blond.

 

The Omega pouted and took hold of some of the jacket Aomine was wearing and yanked it up and down twice as a child would do when asking for the attention of their parents. “Please? I’m curious.”

 

Daiki looked at him for a moment before he sighed. “Alright. It’s a silly thing, actually, but they don’t seem to want to let me forget it in the close future. I was seven or eight years old and I had been helping Father prepare a surprise banquet for Mother for her birthday, I remember she had been ill those days and hadn’t planned anything for it.” He wasn’t looking at Kise as he spoke and the Omega had the chance to caught him smiling a bit to himself. “I was running through the palace looking for Father and someone took me by the arm and stopped me, I don’t remember what I was supposed to do, but I think it was important because I got angry and tried to shook the person off, but they didn’t let me go. I turned to them and almost yelled ‘what are you doing? My mother’s surprise party is in danger!’, I think you can imagine who was the person holding me up.”

 

“Your mother.” Ryouta answered, amused.

 

“Yes, I didn’t  know she was already out of bed and when I noticed it was her, I started crying right there in the hallway.” A dark skinned hand placed itself in the back of the Alpha’s neck. “It took my parents a lot of time to get me to calm down and since then, my friends hadn’t let me forget it and I just don’t agree too much with surprises.”

 

With a little smile on his face, the blond nodded. “It’s understandable.” He made a pause and his eyes glinted with something Aomine didn’t identify, though it was obvious when he spoke that it was a devilry glint. “You must have been _so_ cute.”

 

The scowl came back to the prince’s face immediately. “Me? Cute? Please.” He mumbled, even rolling his eyes to emphasize his point.

 

Ryouta ignored his sentence as talked with a dreamy voice. “I bet you were one of those mischievous boys, who would laugh as they pranked someone and when it was time to be chastised, would put on an angelic face, pout and ask for a light punishment.”

 

“Shut up.” Daiki stuttered as the Omega knew he was onto something.

 

“I also bet you were the kind of child to have really big cheeks, like any lady and a few men of the court would die to squeeze them even if just for a second.” Finally, Kise glanced at the Alpha and found him as flustered as Sakurai had been when paired up with Imayoshi. “Oh, you totally were one of those kids, weren’t you?”

 

“Maybe.” Was the only thing Aomine said about the subject as he tried to change it as soon as possible. “What do you want as a gift?”

 

Kise raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you didn’t want to give me a present.”

 

“Satsuki isn’t going to let me get away with something like that. So, what do you want?”

 

The Omega looked around them for a moment and then shrugged. “I’m not sure, there are a lot of things around here, let’s walk around for a bit and I’ll tell you if I like something.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Daiki said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked the daggers when you saw them?” Aomine asked to Kaijo’s prince as he looked around to find the stand with the weapons where the blond had gazed at the dagger only to decide he didn’t like it enough to buy it.

 

“I wasn’t sure at first, okay? But the hour is almost up and I still haven’t seen anything else that I like as much as the dagger.” Even though he was tall, Ryouta stood on his tiptoes to look around in an attempt to find the stand. But the truth was that they had been walking through different streets and there was a strong possibility that the stand was very far from them now. A sigh escaped his lips and his shoulders slumped. “We’re wasting time, I don’t think we’ll find it again.”

 

The Alpha glanced at him and he also sighed. “I should have known you are one of those indecisive buyers. We should get back, I’ll try to send one of my men back here to look around for you.”

 

Kise shook his head. “No, it’s okay, that would be too much of a problem.”

 

Daiki looked at him dubiously. “Don’t give up so fast.”

 

“It’s nothing important.” The blond mumbled and took Aomine’s forearm on his hand. “Let’s go through this street before going back to the entrance.”

 

The two princes had been bickering for a few minutes as they walked and hadn’t noticed the street they had reached wasn’t as full as others they had left behind. There weren’t stands on this side of the market, only shops with windows showing off products and open doors for potential customers.

 

It didn’t take them long to find this was a street full of weird things. One of the shops was an apothecary and each of the vials they had on the showcase was labeled and the names didn’t sound too inviting, some like serpent skin and fish’s eyes made the two of them walked away from that window very quickly. The next store sold equipment for hunting and Kise, who had had his good share of hunts, was slightly horrified at the crude instruments that were sell there; at his side, Aomine looked as reticent as him and soon, they moved away from that store too.

 

It was on the third that the Omega’s attention was caught. Two persons were leaving the store and one was showing the other their earlobe, from which a piece of gold was hanging. He got to the showcase and saw the few drawings and jewelry they were exhibiting, there were simple pieces as small blobs of gold, silver, steel and even wood, they kept growing on size until they were more of an earring to use at a royal party than a piercing for everyday wear.

 

“I love these things.” Ryouta said as he watched, amazed, at the display.

 

At his side, Daiki looked at him as he had gone insane. “Do you?”

 

“Yes. They’re very used back in Kaijo, though Father never let me get one, as small as I promised him it would be.” His expression turned yearning in front of the glass. A couple of seconds later, he turned his head towards the Alpha.

 

“You want _this_?” Aomine asked, signalling the showcase. “You just said your father never let you have one, why would I want to help you go against his wishes?”

 

With his nose high on the air, the Omega answered as he raised a finger on the air for each point he made . “First, I’m of age now, I could do it with or without his permission, though there’s the little problem that he is almost a week away from here on horse. Second, it’s my birthday, or well, it was and you shouldn’t deny the birthday boy. Third, I’ll do it anyway, even if you come in with me or wait for me out here, though if you do that, you’ll have to go back without a present for me and face Momoi’s rage.”

 

Aomine huffed at him and stayed in silence for a few seconds, Ryouta’s amber eyes looking at him in what could be considered a pleading manner. “Fine, let’s go, but if you die of an infection, I won’t even cry at your funeral.”

 

“So mean, Aomine.” The Omega said as he opened the door without waiting for the Alpha’s help and entered the store. The first thing he noticed was that it was very clean and that only made him feel surer on his decision. It was empty except for a man that seemed to be around forty years old, an Alpha, with brown hair and brown eyes, who was cleaning something on his, surprisingly, delicate hands.

 

“Hello.” The blond said, still looking around the store. Behind him, he felt Too’s prince enter the place.

 

“Good afternoon.” The man said pleasantly and raised his head after a second. It was clear he immediately recognized Daiki as he put aside the things he had on his hand and bowed. “Your Highness.” And without standing straight again he spoke. “Pardon my manners, but is this His Highness, prince Ryouta? I fear I’m not sure.”

 

“Yes, I am. Rise, please.” The blond mumbled and looking at the other Alpha in the room for permission, he stood straight after he received an affirmative nod.

 

“My name is Hisao. How can I be of use, Your Highnesses?”

 

“Prince Kise here would like to know about your services.” Daiki said and glanced at Ryouta.

 

The man nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, Your Highness.” His eyes turned to the only Omega in the store. “What would you like, Your Highness, we have pieces of gold, ruby, jade, pearl, silver, among other things.”

 

“No, I would like one of steel, please.” Hisao seemed surprised at his request, he probably thought he would like to wear an extravagant jewel, he opened his mouth to ask about it but Kise beat him to it. “I’m sure.”

 

“Yes, I apologize. Where would you like it to be?”

 

The blond thought about it for a second and turned to the blue haired man. “Where do you think it would be best? Here.” He pointed to his left earlobe. “Or here?” Right earlobe.

 

“Uhm, left one?” Daiki answered though it sounded more like a question instead of a response.

 

“Alright. Left one, then.” Ryouta said after he faced Hisao again.

 

“Please take a seat there, Your Highness.” The brunette asked as he pointed to a leather chair at the far end of the table. “I’ll be there in a minute.” The Omega walked to the seat and looked at the instruments that were laying on a table besides him.

 

Aomine watched as his fellow prince was distracted before he grabbed the man’s arm and stopped him in his way towards the back of the store, where he probably had the pieces needed for his work. “This seems like a nice business, so if you want to keep it like that, make a good job with this.” His tone wasn’t angry or threatening, the Alpha prince spoke calmly, sure that his orders would be perfectly followed through.

 

“Y-yes, Your Highness.” Hisao said in a high tone, almost a squeak, before rushing to the back of the store to retrieve the steel piece the prince had asked for.

 

As if nothing had happened, the blue haired man walked towards the blond, who still was checking out the instruments, and cleared his throat. “You sure of this?”

 

“Yes, Aomine.”

 

“You want this more than the dagger?” Too’s prince asked.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Alright, then.” He said and moved aside when he heard Hisao approaching them.

 

The Alpha, who was shorter than the two princes, stood besides the Omega’s head and raised a couple of hairpins in his hands. “May I?” Ryouta nodded and allowed the man to put his hair away from his left ear. “This is what I’ll do, Your Highness, I’ll put a few drops on your ear that will doze your earlobe for a few minutes and I’ll pierce it with that.” He said, pointing to a needle he had just put in a very small fire besides them. “Then I’ll introduce this piece ―is it to you liking?” The Omega nodded after he watched the simple circular and thick earring. “And it’ll be ready.”

 

Ryouta, sadly, had underestimated the pain having his earlobe pierced would bring him and he would probably be ashamed the rest of his life for the girly -offense not intended for girls- that left his throat when the needle when through his skin. He had trusted his ear would be completely dozed off and didn’t even think he would feel the needle going through his earlobe.

 

Oh, how wrong he had been.

 

Hell almost broke loose when Daiki, who had never seen someone getting pierced and had only heard stories of his men in the army, thought Hisao had done something wrong, his senses also on high alert because of the distress the Omega at his side had felt for a moment, so he didn’t even think about attacking the other Alpha when his hand was already halfway to the man’s throat. He wasn’t able to stop himself, but a smaller hand did when it was placed on his wrist.

 

As Aomine turned his head towards Kise, the first thing his mind conjured up was how his hand wasn’t soft as Omega’s hands usually were; the prince’s hand was full of calluses and was almost as rough as his own.

 

“Daiki, i’m fine, it just took me by surprise.” He said, though from neck to forehead his skin was flushed red and the Alpha was sure it wasn’t because of shame. His blue eyes went to the little blob of blood on his earlobe, though it didn’t last long as Hisao cleaned it and put the steel piece in its place. Ryouta flinched at that and the blue haired man’s body tensed again. “I’m fine.” He repeated as he tightened the grip on the other’s wrist.

 

The Alpha clenched his free hand into a fist and took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm himself down. A second later, he took a step backwards and the blond’s hand fell away from him. “Right, you’re fine, sorry.”

 

“Yes. Are _you_ fine?”

 

“Of course.” He said immediately, though as he breathed again, he noticed his body still was on high alert and his most primal side kept considering the other Alpha in the room a threat. His own scent was suffocating him. “Do you mind if I step outside for a moment?”

 

“No, go.” Kise said, not getting upset about it and caught in his hand the little pouch full of golden coins the Alpha gave him before leaving the store.

 

He made an effort to forget about Daiki for a moment and concentrated on the instructions Hisao was telling him about the aftercare of his new piercing. As quickly as he could, he paid the brunette Alpha and said his thanks and farewells before leaving the store.

 

The dark skinned prince was resting his back against a wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his blue eyes staring at the floor in front of him. A little frown was resting between his eyebrows.

 

“Hey.” Ryouta said as he approached him.

 

It seemed his voice shook Aomine out of whatever trance he was in, because he turned his attention to the Omega and asked “everything okay?”

 

“Yes.” He gave him a little unsure smile. “Sorry about _that_ , I wasn’t expecting it to hurt so much.

 

Daiki shook his head in a negative gesture. “Don’t worry, I’m the one who should apologize,  I lost control of myself back there.”

 

“I’m aware of how much an Omega distressed can affect an Alpha, I don’t blame you.”

 

“Still, I should have know better.”

 

The Alpha thought the blond had stepped away for a moment before he felt his presence right in front of him, closer than before. His hand, full of calluses, placed itself in his forearm again, as it had been doing throughout the day. “Hey, it’s okay, we have instincts that sometimes are hard to control. Don’t feel guilty about it.”

 

“It’s bothersome, I don’t like not having control over my own reactions.”

 

“Believe me, we all feel the same.” Kise said and his eyes made clear he was remembering a time when he had also hated his own primal behaviour. “Besides, if you promise not to say anything about my yelling, I won’t say anything about you _barbarian_ moment.”

 

The Omega got a little smile as reward for his proposition. “Deal.”

 

“Let’s go, it’s getting late and I’m sure the others are already waiting for us.”

 

“Okay.”

 

And if Kise put his arm around Aomine’s and they met their friends still  entwined like that, no one said anything and instead, asked about the surprising gift the Alpha had given the Omega before they got back on their horses and made their to Sakurai’s parents mansion, where a night full of relaxation and enjoyment was waiting for them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, long chapter today. Though this note will be short because it's 1 a.m. over here and I have classes early tomorrow xD
> 
> I hope you're all having a good week and keep having it. Thank you as always for your very, very, lovely comments and I'll see you around here on Friday or Saturday.
> 
> Take care<3
> 
> P.D: HAS ANY OF YOU READ THE HIDDEN ORACLE? SOLANGELO *-* *-* *-*
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	19. Chapter 19

The day they were leaving Too was the day Kise received the answer to the question he had made to his mother, if he would be meeting his parents in Shutoku in less than a week. Ryota had just finished making sure that everything was ready for the journey and had taken a seat in his living room along Shiro, who had rejoined after his heat ended, and Amaya when a knock on the double door broke the comfortable silence they had between them.

 

Shiro had hurried to the door after the blond nodded in acceptance and opened it. Two guards bowed at the door frame and entered the room after Ryouta invited them with his hand. “Your Highness.” They said in unison. They were palace guards and were wearing the familiar Too’s black armour with a deep red cape.

 

“How can I help you?” He asked, politely. He eyed the medium size trunk one of them was carrying in his arms.

 

“This is for you, Your Highness, brought here from Kaijo messengers.”

 

“Oh.” His tone turned curious. “Put it over here.”

 

The two men obeyed immediately and placed the trunk in the coffee table in front of the Omega. “Do you know who sent it?” Though he could start to imagine it by the intricate decorations of the trunk itself.

 

“Her Majesty, queen Misaki. She also sent this.” With that, the man gave him a golden key.

 

“Alright, thank you for bringing it here.” Ryouta said and the two men bowed to him again before taking their leave.

 

As soon as he door closed behind them, the blond seat on the border of the couch and opened the trunk with the key he had just been given. Inside, over a white cloth was laying a letter, closed by the royal seal. He grabbed and made himself comfortable again in the couch before he read the back of the letter and confirmed that it had been sent by his mother.

 

_“My beloved son,_

 

_First of all, I hope you are faring well and that your days in Too had been enjoyable, by your letters I can see you took my counsel to heart and that you have trying to make the best of this situation. However, that does not mean you are not missed back in your home, because you are, dearly._

 

_Your sisters are doing good, Chiharu has even started to spend more time with your father and have taken interest in the matters of the palace. Harumi, not so much, but she is still a child and I want her to enjoy her youngest years as much as she can._

 

_Your father and I are doing well too; however, Ryouta, I fear that you may not like the news I have to share with you. Even though everything has settled here in Kaijo, your father does not believe it is time to leave the palace behind, not for the number of days the journey requires and so, we have decided to skip Shutoku’s festival and the birthday of the Midorima prince this year. I am very sorry, my love, because I told you before you left that we would meet on this upcoming week; I can only hope you can understand where are we coming from._

 

_Nevertheless, I do not send you only bad news on this letter, as we have sent a representation in our name that includes your sisters and your friend, Lord Kasamatsu, who have missed you too a lot._

 

_Your father and I are truly sorry, but we look forward to hearing word from you about the festival and the good time we are sure you all will have._

 

_Besides this letter I have sent you a couple of gifts to take with you to Shutoku. Let me made clear that the representation that is leaving our kingdom is not the only one we have, for you are our firstborn and only son, a prince of Kaijo and as such you should be treated. Use these gifts in the moment you see appropriate and make sure everyone knows who you are and where you come from._

 

_Enjoy the festival and cherish the time you will have with your family and friends._

 

_With love,_

 

_Your Mother._

 

He felt a bit stupid for it, but before he had finished the letter, tears were already burning in the back of his eyes. The Omega had truly hoped to have the chance to meet his parents during the festivities, but he also understood very well the reticence they have about leaving Kaijo. He sniffed and a moment later, he wiped them away and read the letter once more before he put it aside and focused on the rest of the contents of the trunk.

 

Kise put away the white cloth and found the two gifts his mother had sent to him. On top of blue silk fabric was a pin, a pin he recognized very well.

 

It had an oval form with the Kise family crest, the howling wolf, made all in silver and black. He took it on his hand and with his finger, he felt the lines of his family’s animal.

 

Ryouta spend almost a minute admiring it before he put it aside on the couch and took care of the second gift his mother had sent him. As he took it in his hands, he realized it was a kimono and stood up to take a better look to it.

 

‘Beautiful’ was the first thing that came to his mind as he saw it fully. With the pin and the colors of the kimono, no one would doubt, as Mother had said, ‘who he was and where he came from’. It was made silk and when he chose to wear it, it would reach his feet, the blue color was the main one and the details were all made on white, which mostly, were wings from butterflies.

 

He fell in love with it immediately and had half a mind to wear it in that moment, though he stopped himself when he remembered his mother’s words, telling him to use it in an appropriate moment.

 

“Would you like us to pack them with your things, Your Highness?” Amaya asked, breaking the silence in the room.

 

Honestly, Kise had almost forgotten he wasn’t alone in the living room and thought it was really foolish of him to cry for the letter he had just read.

 

Well, he had already embarrassed himself, and he preferred to nod to his servant, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

 

“Just the kimono, Amaya, I’ll wear the pin today.”

 

“All right.” The redhead said and delicately, folded the kimono in her hands and went to his bedroom, where his suitcases were waiting to be taken downstairs.

 

The blond turned to Shiro. “If you don’t mind, can you ask Momoi or Aomine when are we leaving?”

 

“Of course, Your Highness.” The black haired Omega said and left him alone in the living room, still sitting on the couch and still admiring the pin on his hands.

 

Amaya came back quickly and she asked to him about Kaijo, they distracted themselves like that for a few minutes until his second servant came back to his living quarters.

 

“In an hour, Your Highness.” He said as soon as he joined them. “Amaya and I will make sure your suitcases are on the wagons while you go to the Dining Hall for lunch.”

 

“Perfect, thank you, Shiro.” He glanced at the Omega and the Beta. “Will you be alright on your own for these days?”

 

The two servants smiled at him. “Of course, Your Highness.”

 

He grinned at them before he stood up and went to the body length mirror he had on his bedroom. Ryouta made sure his travelling clothes were okay, he was wearing black trousers and leather boots, along a lilac shirt. He put the pin on the left side of his chest, just over his heart and made sure his still healing ear was alright before he left his living quarters.

 

As he walked into the corridor, he found Momoi also leaving her chambers. “Ki-chan.” She said pleasantly, walking towards him. “How are you? It’s been a few days since I last saw you.

 

He hadn’t seen the girl since the day they went together to the market. His birthday celebration had ended in Sakurai’s mansion, where they ‘helped’ the Omega bake a cake for him, or at least tried, before they spent the rest of the afternoon and night drinking wine and remembering old times, putting off their shoulders their responsibilities for a day. It had been a very different celebration, since he was used to big parties or banquets, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it, as he had, a lot.

 

“I’m doing well, and you?”

 

“Me too! I’m very excited for our journey.” She admitted as they descended the stairs of their wing of the palace.

 

Kise smiled at her. “I think we all are.”

 

They made small talk before they reached the Dining Hall, which was full of people as everyone had come to say goodbye to the departing royal family. The two Omegas walked to the head of the table and saluted the king, queen and prince before Kise sat at Aomine’s left while Momoi sat in front of them, besides Nori.

 

“Hello, dears.” The Beta woman said with a smile on her face. “Do you have everything ready to leave?”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The blond answered.

 

“Excellent. You must be excited, you’ll see your family in a few days.”

 

The faint smile the Omega had been wearing fell from his face. “Just my sisters, Your Majesty, my parents have decided to skip this year’s festival.”

 

Thankfully, she didn’t ask him why they wouldn’t be joining them and instead, changed the subject. “What about your grandparents? I’m sure Misaki mentioned once or twice that her parents are from Shutoku.”

 

“Yes, they are. I know I am going with you and should try to spend most of my time with Too’s party, but I was hoping I would be given the chance to meet with them at some moment before we leave.”

 

Nori’s green eyes widened and she nodded her head twice, her long black hair moving along it. “Of course, Ryouta, you don’t need permission for those things.” She glanced at her mate. “Right, dear?”

 

“Right.” King Daisuke said, though the Omega had the slightly impression that he hadn’t been actually listening to their conversation, and that he trusted his wife enough to support her in everything she said.

 

“Just make sure to let someone know of your whereabouts, especially if you are leaving the palace, if that happens at least one guard should accompany you.” Nori said gently.

 

And even though he liked to bicker with Aomine about the subject, he wouldn’t say to the queen that he was prepared enough to protect himself out of the palace walls and preferred to accept her offer. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

 

“Nori is alright, Ryouta.”

 

The Omega blushed slightly, as this was the first time a queen had asked him to call her for her first name. “As you please, You-” He stopped himself when he saw her raise a thin black eyebrow at him. “Nori.” He said with a bit of difficulty.

 

He was answered with a bright smile before she nodded to him, ending their conversation, and turned to Momoi, discussing about a meeting they would have with some nobles from Rakuzan when they arrived at Shutoku.

 

Kise shared a few words with Aomine before he went quiet the rest of the lunch. In his mind, the thoughts of not seeing his parents were still going around and he felt his mood dampened by it, the idea of seeing his sisters and friends not enough to make him forget that little fact. He tried to distract himself with thoughts of seeing his grandparents, the only ones who still were alive, and was able to put his mother’s words away from his mind for a while.

 

When the lunch ended, Daisuke announced they would be meeting on the courtyard in fifteen minutes and Kise made his way along Daiki and Satsuki to the entrance of the palace, as the three of them were ready to leave and didn’t need to pick up anything else from their chambers.

 

“This time, you will have to ride in the carriage.” Aomine’s comment surprised him and Kise turned his head towards him, a bit startled.

 

He glanced at the carriage that was waiting for them in front of the stairs, it was a royal carriage, with Too’s crest sculpted on its doors, a black panther over a deep red background. It was big enough for the Aomine family, Momoi and him to ride together comfortably. “There’s no escape from it, is it? He asked, returning his amber eyes to the Alpha.

 

“No.” Daiki said, and even though Kise had expected him to look smug about it, he seemed more resentful than anything else. “But, the good news for you are that all of us will be on the carriage, Mother insisted.”

 

A little giggle escaped the blond’s lips. “I believe that it’s payback on its purest form.”

 

The blue haired man huffed and turned towards the stairs, from where the king and queen were descending, her arm wrapped around Daisuke’s elbows. A pang of longing hit Ryouta’s heart for a moment, as he had seen his own parents doing that uncountable times on Kaijo’s palace.

 

Behind the royal couple, the counselors walked to the courtyard and the king talked to them for a minute before the group bowed to him and the Beta woman. They met the young Alpha and two Omegas before Nori asked them. “Ready?”

 

“Yes.” Daiki answered her. “All the wagons are loaded and waiting for us at the doors, along the garrison that will join us.”

 

“Perfect, shall we?” Aomine Daisuke asked and they nodded at him. He walked to the carriage and a servant boy opened the door for him before the Alpha helped his mate get in the car, before climbing himself. Then, Daiki stood at the position previously occupied by his father and helped Satsuki get in the carriage before extending his hand to the blond Omega.

 

“Thanks.” Ryouta said with a faint smile on his face before he got in and sensed Aomine doing the same behind him. The door closed once all the royal members were seated and a couple of seconds later, the carriage started to move towards the palace’s doors.

 

At the enormous black gates, a garrison of fifty men joined them and the wagons with their belongings started to ride just behind them. Slowly, they made their way through Too’s capitol and almost an hour later, they were already outside of it and on the road that would take them to the borders of the kingdoms and luckily, into Shutoku, as Too shared a front with them.

 

Now that he thought about it, Too had a very good geographic position when compared with the other five kingdoms, as it had borders with all of them; the only downfall was the fact that Too had no harbors and to go to the sea they would have to cross Shutoku, Kaijo or Seirin.

 

“How long until we arrive to Shutoku’s palace?” Ryouta asked, breaking the silence they had had since the beginning of the journey. King Daisuke and queen Nori were on one side of the carriage, the old Alpha had a book on his hands and the couple was reading it together.

 

“Around six days, we’ll reach the palace at night if everything goes as planned.” Momoi asked, she was at the blond’s side and had been watching through the window since their departure. Daiki, however, had dozed off as soon as he climbed into the carriage and was half seated and half lying on the seat he had claimed for himself only.

 

“It’ll take us two days to leave Too altogether and four days to reach Shutoku’s capitol.” Daisuke added.

 

Kise remembered in that moment that the home of the Midorima royal family was very close to the sea and that meant they would have to practically cross the entire kingdom to reach it. He wondered where they would be spending the nights, but decided to wait until later, as the summer had made the days longer and they would be travelling a great deal of distance before they stopped to rest for the evening.

 

They fell into silence again after that and very soon, Satsuki and Ryouta were also lulled to sleep by the constant movements of the carriage.

 

* * *

 

For him, their journey of six days seemed to fly by. They spend the two nights it took them to leave Too in the mansions of Daisuke and Nori’s friends, where they were received with all the honors a royal family deserved and great kindness and generosity; he even was invited to go back at any moment he wished to.

Their days were mostly spent inside of the carriage, except for those times in which they stopped to take a break and eat and a couple of opportunities when they chose to ride for a while, thankful for the cool breeze that was still present in the fields of Too, as the sun above them turned every day more and more unforgiving; proof of that was the pink tint Kise and Momoi had on their skins the hours that followed their riding time.

 When they crossed the border and entered Shutoku, a noble sent by the palace joined their party and guided them to the places they were to spend the nights until they reached the palace in the capitol. In those places, they were received with a lot more of formality, as none of them was truly familiar with the people who shared their homes with them and so, their nights were calm and used only to rest enough to continue through their journey.

Too’s party entered the capitol in the middle of the afternoon of the sixth day of their trip and the night had already fallen when they finally stood in front of the gates of the palace.

It had been a year since Ryouta visited this palace, as his family was usually present on the summer festival and birthday of Midorima Shintarou. At first sight, nothing seemed to have changed, Shutoku’s palace was the oldest among the six kingdoms and so, its construction still retained a lot of the antique fashion it had been built with. Its walls were made of hard and dark grey stone, the palace was made of towers and so, was very different to Too’s, which was wide instead of tall. The only color it could be seen from the entrance were the large banner with the kingdom’s colors, orange and black and white.

The carriage started to move again, announcing that entrance had been granted to them and it moved slowly up to the entry of the palace itself. It was obvious they were expected, as the courtyard was well illuminated and from their position, Kise could see there were already people mingling around and waiting for them to arrive.

The green hair made him aware that in the people waiting for them was included the royal family itself.

They came to a stop and immediately, the carriage’s door was opened by a servant. The firsts to go out were Daisuke and Daiki and after they helped the Beta queen and the Omegas climb down from the car, they turned to the receiving party and bowed to them.

“Welcome to Shutoku.” Said a deep and grave voice and Kise knew instantly it was the king Midorima Takahiro, he noticed after they stood straight again that his green hair and grey eyes were as strict and formal as always.

A few nobles of the court were with them too, though the Omega wasn’t able to find the face of any of his friends among them, and he supposed they had remained inside or had not arrived yet. He itched to ask someone if they had heard word from his sisters or from Kuroko.

“Thank you, Takahiro.” Daisuke said with a smirk on his face and when the blond turned to the watch the exchange, he noticed the tight edge on the lips of the older Midorima; a little smile appeared on his face as he knew all the other kings and queen, except Masaomi, liked to rile up the green haired king as much as they could.

Ryouta had to admit he liked to do the same with the younger Midorima.

And speaking of the crowned prince, there he was, standing tall and looking at them with his undecipherable green eyes, hidden a bit for the glasses he used. His fingers, very versed in the art of archery, were covered by tape as they had been since all of them were eleven years old.

Takahiro turned his steel gaze to the queen and the group of young men and woman. “I hope you’re journey went well.”

“It did.” Nori answered, politely. “How are you, Shigemi?” She asked then, turning to the Omega besides Takahiro, Shutoku’s consort king.

The man, tall and lean with ash blond hair that reached his shoulders, smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling at the light of the lamps around them. “I’m doing well, Nori.” He answered as he looked around the weary group, Ryouta was sure he noticed the slightly dirty state of their clothes and the tiredness shown in their bodies. “You’ve been travelling all day, we can carry on with the formalities later as I’m sure you would like to clean up and rest before dinner.” He made a pause and looked at Momoi. “Satsuki, my dear, your father is waiting for you inside, so you can go ahead if you would like to.”

The pink haired Omega nodded quickly and after a silent question to Nori, she was granted permission and rushed her way into the palace, Shutoku’s court stepping aside to let her go.

“Shall we?” Takahiro asked and he and his mate joined Too’s king and queen in their entry to the palace, before they were followed by the nobles who had received them.

The three princes were left alone in the courtyard.

“Hello, Midorima.” Daiki drawled out, his blue eyes shining with mischief.

“Aomine.” The green eyed Alpha said shortly and formally.

“Midorimacchi!” The blond Omega said, grinning widely at Shintarou. “Are you ready to spend some quality time with us?” He asked teasingly.

“No.” The prince said and the other two shared a smile before they walked to the taller man, Daiki putting his arms around his shoulders and Ryouta around his waist.

“What a shame.” The blue haired Alpha said. “Because we are and you will join us on it.”

As they made their way into the palace, they struggled with Midorima to keep him from getting away from them.

Yes, quality time between princes was on the way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I hope the chapter didn't seem rushed, but I noticed we are almost at chapter twenty and I wanted to start working on the real plot I have in mind. I think you'll enjoy a lot the next chapters, as they will include the miracles and some, maybe a lot, AoKise :3
> 
> I'm going to ask you something, it's been a question I've been wanting to ask since a while ago but I always forget it when writing the author's note xD, I've seen a lot of curious usernames around here so, if you want to tell me and share it with me, where does your username come from? To be fair, I'll tell you about mine: it comes from a phrase from the book Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus series) and it's something a main character says to make clear he belongs to both places, Rome and Greece.
> 
> Apart from that, I hope you're all doing well and that you have a very nice week! I believe the next chapter should be up around Wednesday, so keep that in mind:D Take care<3
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a while since he had been in this hallways, Daiki thought as they followed the servants to their temporary chambers. He hadn’t been in Shutoku for over three years and couldn’t help looking around the corridors, trying to notice if anything had changed over the years; though he didn’t think he would find anything new, as the Midorima family was very conservative and traditional, so change, in all its aspects, wasn’t something you saw everyday around this kingdom.

 

Too’s party had been given a whole floor in one of the west towers of the palace. The grey stony walls were decorated by paintings full of color, bringing life to the otherwise eerie-looking castle. The corridors were well illuminated and the deep red carpet beneath their feet felt soft and taken care of against his leather boots.

 

The first chambers they arrived to were destined to the king and queen, and Daisuke and Nori promised to meet them in a couple of hours before disappearing behind the door. The Alpha and the Omegas walked for an extra minute before they reached the end of the corridor, where one set of double doors were placed.

 

A servant opened them for the Alpha and the two Omegas and they stepped into a large and beautiful decorated living room, rich in orange and beige tones. “His Highness, prince Midorima, said you would prefer to share apartments during your stay, though if it is not to your liking, other arrangements can be made, Your Highnesses and My Lady.”

 

Daiki checked with his two companions before he shook his head at the servant girl. “No, this is perfectly fine.”

 

She nodded and motioned for another female servant, an Omega too, he noticed by the scent. “She will show you your rooms.” Her words were accompanied by a look to Kise and Momoi. Then, the woman who had been speaking with them turned to a Beta male. “Guide His Highness to his chamber.”

 

The Beta, who was older than him by several years, walked to the only door at the other side of the room and opened it for him. Daiki looked around the place for a moment before he stepped inside. It was a simpler room, compared to his living quarters back in Too, but that was to be expected. The bedroom followed the color scheme of beiges and oranges of the living room; the bed had satin sheets of a deep brown color and he was tired enough from the journey to want to skip bath and lay on it for the next hour.

 

He didn’t, though, as he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep with all the dirt on his body.

 

He asked the Beta to draw a bath for him, and minutes later, he was scrubbing off his skin and hair, sighing as his tensed muscles relaxed under the warm water. Daiki almost fell asleep on the bathtub, and when he realized he had been dozing off, he stood up from it to prevent that from happening again and went into his bedroom once more, only a wet towel around his waist.

 

His suitcases had already been brought up and he rummaged through one of them, selecting a pair of comfortable trousers, putting them on after he dried his body. Wearily, he walked towards the bed and fell face down on it, falling asleep only seconds later.

 

When Aomine was woken up, he had to talk himself for a few minutes to get up from the bed, as he felt as if his nap had only worked to make him feel more tired than before. Groggily, he chose deep blue trousers and a white shirt, along black leather boots. Running his hands through his short hair, he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room.

 

Ryouta was alone on it and he seemed to be more rested than Daiki. “Hey.” The Alpha said, announcing his presence.

 

The blond placed a small smile on his face. “You seem tired.” He commented.

 

“If I could, I would crawl back into bed and not get up again until the morning.” Daiki said, sitting besides the Omega on the couch. Kise was wearing black trousers and a deep purple shirt, he was distracted by a moment by the pin he was wearing on the left side of his chest. “Is that new?”

 

“Yes. Mother sent it to me and it arrived the day we left Too.” He explained calmly.

 

“It’s nice.” Daiki mumbled and he twitched on his seat, feeling the conversation start to feel awkward.

 

The blond nodded slowly. “It is, she told me something I think I had forgotten.”

 

When he thought about this conversation later, he would see that if would have been best if he didn’t ask what he did. “And what is that?”

 

“That I’m a prince of Kaijo and that I shouldn’t let anyone forget it.”

 

The door that lead to Satsuki’s room opened and through, said Omega came in, wearing a deep red dress with golden jewelry, and Kise stood and walked towards her. And Daiki, still sitting on the couch, felt guiltiness stirring inside of him as Ryouta’s words kept sinking into his head.

 

“Are you ready, Dai-chan?” Satsuki asked from across the living room and Aomine was distracted from his thoughts. He had been the one behind the decision of taking Kise back with them to Too after the war and so, was guilty of making the Omega feel out of place or out of power, but for now, it was for the best.

 

Even after all that had happened, Daiki didn’t regret his decision.

 

“Yes, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

They were lead to the Dining Hall, as not all the guests had arrived to the palace, and there was still enough room for them on it. King Takahiro and king Daisuke were seated side by side at the head of the table; consort king Shigemi and queen Nori were next to their mates. Shintarou was already on the table and he seemed to be deep in conversation with his little sister, princess Shizuko.

 

The arriving Alpha and Omegas walked to the head of the table and bowed to the kings before they were granted permission to sit. Daiki sat beside his mother and Ryouta beside him, Momoi between the blond Omega and her own father, Too’s ambassador in Shutoku.

 

“Did everything go well with your chambers?” Shigemi asked them from across the table.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Ryouta answered politely at his side. Aomine was glad he did, he hadn’t had a lot of interactions with the older Omega in his life and he had to admit he was a bit inefficient on formal small talks.

 

“I’m glad.” He turned to his youngest child. “Won’t you say ‘hello’ to our guests, Shizuko?” He asked to the eight years old girl, she shared the same green hair the king and her brother had, though she had inherited Takahiro’s grey eyes.

 

“Hello.” She said to them and Daiki offered her a nod while at his side, Ryouta scoffed at his attempt of being polite to a kid.

 

“Kids don’t eat, Aomine.” The Omega said before he offered Shizuko a grin. The blue haired man scowled at him.  “How are you, princess? I saw Midorima talking with you earlier, I hope he wasn’t being a bother.”

 

“Oi.” Shintarou reclaimed, glaring at the blond.

 

Shizuko giggled. “He wasn’t, prince Ryouta, he told me not to eat beans because Oha Asa said it was no day to eat green things.” Her smile turned bigger. “It was good because that way I don’t have to eat vegetables!”

 

Daiki, whose only sibling, and not by blood, was Satsuki, had never really had contact with children on his life and the simplicity behind Shizuku’s happiness actually amazed him.

 

Shigemi huffed at their side, obviously not happy about what Shintarou had done, but he didn’t comment anything and only urged the girl to eat the food she was _allowed_ to.

 

“You spoil her.” Kise murmured and Daiki turned to the other two princes.

 

“What do you mean?” Aomine asked, not understanding. In front of him, Midorima only put his nose high in the air and didn’t make eye contact with the Omega.

 

“I bet Oha Asa didn’t say that and you only found an excuse to make the banquet a little more bearable for your sister.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” The green haired man said immediately, but Kise and him noticed very clearly the blush that tinted his fair skin.

 

“You’re so cute!” Ryouta teased and it only worked to fluster more the Alpha. At his side, Aomine snickered.

 

“Shut up.” And his comment made clear Shintarou felt comfortable with his annoying companion, as he had put aside formalities and treat them as friends, though neither the blond or blue haired man would make him say it out loud.

 

They stayed in silence for a while, until Daiki remembered something he had meaning to ask since he arrived at the palace. “Where are the others?” He questioned, referring to the rest of the princes.

 

The green haired Alpha pushed his glasses up his nose before he answered. “The Kagami family sent word that they would be arriving at midday tomorrow; they are accompanied by the Kuroko family.”

 

“Have you heard from my sisters?” Ryouta asked instantly.

 

“Yes, they should arrive at midday too or early afternoon.” His answer was received with a content nod from the Omega. Then, Midorima turned to Aomine. “A messenger came with word about the Murasakibara party, they will arrive later than was expected, as they were caught on a storm back in Yousen and they were delayed.”

 

“At least they are on their way.” Daiki mumbled. “Is the whole family coming?” He asked, remembering Atsushi’s older siblings; being honest, he had no lost love for the oldest princes and princess of their generation.

 

Shintarou shook his head. “No, queen Shinju is staying back in Yousen.” He said, referring to the Alpha queen. “However, queen Sayuri is coming with Atsushi, prince Katashi and princess Sadashi.” Ryouta hummed in assent and Daiki struggled to keep himself from scowling. Midorima glanced at him. “I know you don’t like him, but you should keep your emotions in check, Aomine.”

 

“He’s just a selfish and arrogant bas-”

 

“Daiki!” Nori exclaimed at his side, she hadn’t been focusing on their conversation, but it was clear she heard all the foul things coming out of his mouth. “There’s a child in the table.”

 

The Alpha glanced at Shizuko and was glad she wasn’t paying attention to them, but to her Omega father. “Sorry.” He mumbled, sheepishly. “I just don’t like him.”

 

“You are not the only one who feels that way.” The green haired man started. “But for the sake of appearances, let’s try to keep peace between us.”

 

Reluctantly, Daiki nodded in accord.

 

The tension between them was broken by Ryouta asking, “what about Akashi?”

 

“He will join us only for the last two days, it seems he has business back in Rakuzan that he can’t put aside for too long.”

 

“It’s been awhile since we all were in the same place, hasn’t it?” The Omega said, almost to himself, but the Alphas had a very good hearing and caught his words perfectly.

 

“Around four years, I think, though I can’t even remember the exact moment we were last all together.” Daiki mumbled.

 

“On Kuroko’s sixteenth birthday.” Shintarou said, without missing a beat.

 

Ryouta raised his golden eyebrows in surprise. “He’s already twenty.”

 

The Alphas nodded to themselves, both amazed at the long time it had passed since their generation of princes had been all together. Aomine could understand, though, why it had happened, as each of them had responsibilities and a lot of things had happened over the last years, the revolution in Kaijo being a perfect example.

 

“I apologize.” The three princes turned to king Shigemi, who had spoken to them. “But Shizuko and I will retire for the night.” His words made the three young  men realize that a lot of nobles had already left the table, a glance to the clock made them know it was already past ten.

 

“I’ll accompany you.” Midorima said and stood up from his chair, putting his hand on his sister’s shoulders. He turned to Aomine and Kise. “We can catch up after Kuroko and Kagami join us tomorrow.”

 

The Alpha and Omega nodded. “Very well.” Daiki said. “Have a good night, Your Majesty.” The ash blond king and his two green haired children said their farewells to before they left the Dining Hall.

 

When he turned towards Ryouta to ask if he would be staying more time, he found the blond already looking at him. “What?”

 

“You aren’t as unpolite as you think you are.” He said.

 

He considered for a moment if Kise was able to read minds, as he had had thoughts about that same subject only minutes ago, but pushed away the idea, it was a very illogical thought. He preferred to stay quiet about the comment and asked what he had been meaning to, instead. “I’m going to my chambers, are you staying here?”

 

The blond looked around the table and found that more people had left in the minutes they had spent saying goodbye to the Midorima family. “No.” He said finally. “Let’s go.”

 

Daiki helped him out of his chair and in silent, they made their way upstairs to truly rest after their long journey.

 

* * *

 

 Kise slept late into the morning, until a servant gently called him from the edge of the bed.

 

“Your Highness.”

 

The Omega blinked his eyes slowly and was met with the ceiling of the bed, it took him a few seconds to turn towards the source of the voice. “Yes?” He asked groggily.

 

“The Kaijo party has already entered the capitol, they’ll be here in less than an hour. His Highness, prince Midorima, said you would want to join them on their welcoming.”

 

The words of the boy were enough to make him step out of his sleepy state. “Really?” Ryouta asked, excited. He pushed away the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed. “Prepare a bath for me, please.”

 

“It’s already done, Your Highness.”

 

“Perfect.” The Omega said and walked towards the adjacent bathroom.

 

“Your Highness, are you aware of the ball tonight?” The servant asked, stopping him in his track.

 

The blond turned towards him and shook his head. “No, but I should have imagined it.”

 

“Do you need me to prepare anything for you?”

 

Ryouta thought for a moment and finally nodded. “Yes, but I’ll call for you later, it’s nothing too urgent.”

 

“As you please, Your Highness.” Kise gave him permission to leave and made his way to the bathroom. In the middle of it was the bathtub and a touch with his fingers let him know that it was filled with warm luke water; besides it, there was a car with different scents, soaps and towels. Ryouta undressed and stepped onto it, closing his eyes in satisfaction at the feeling of the water against his skin. Slowly, he felt the drowsiness leave his body until he felt wired up and excited to go downstairs and receive his family and friends.

 

When he went back to his room and looked through his clothes, which had already been put out of his trunks and into the closets, he decided to wear a beige shirt along black pants. As soon as his clothes were fixed, he went to the mirror and put the Kaijo pin against his left pectoral.

 

Just as he was entering the living room, he was met with Daiki, also leaving his bedroom. “Aomine.” He greeted.

 

The blue haired man turned towards him, a bit startled, Ryouta though that maybe he had been deep in thought. “Kise. Are you going downstairs for breakfast?” He asked, making his way towards the Omega.

 

“Not right now. My family and Yukio have arrived.” He answered, barely able to mask the giddiness he was feeling.

 

“Yukio?” The Alpha said, a confused expression on his face.

 

“Kasamatsu Yukio.”

 

“Oh, right. I didn’t know he was invited.”

 

Kise shrugged and started to make his way towards the living room’s door. “He was sent along my sisters as a representative of Kaijo.” The two princes left their quarters and walked towards the big and long stairs. They reached a bifurcation and Ryouta felt Daiki stop besides him. “Are you not coming with me?”

 

“No.” Daiki said and once more, he felt that the Alpha wasn’t truly on the conversation with him, at least not in mind.

 

The Omega was slightly startled by his answer, honestly, he hadn’t expected him to say no. “Alright.” He said after he got out of his stupor. “I’ll see you later, then.”

 

A “yes” was Aomine’s farewell before he left his side and walked towards the hallway on the left. Kise stared at his back for a few seconds before he shook his head and walked on the right direction, towards the entrance of the palace.

 

He told himself not to dwell on Daiki, as he had more important matters at hand, but for the rest of the morning there was a little nagging thought on his mind, telling him how weird the Alpha had acted on their encounter.

 

When Ryouta reached the big doors of the palace, he noticed there were a good number of nobles mingling around and at the top of the three steps that lead to entrance, Takahiro and Shintarou were already standing.

 

“Good morning, Your Majesty, Shintarou.” He said to announce his presence, bowing to the king when the two Alphas turned to him. When he stood up and glanced quickly at the road that led to the palace, he saw a white and blue carriage getting closer and closer to them.

 

“Good morning, prince Ryouta.” Takahiro said. “Did you have a good night?”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty. I am thankful for the accommodations you have prepared for our party.” He said, telling words that he had been saying over years and already felt as they came out of his mouth without him truly thinking them.

 

The king seemed pleased by his response and nodded to him before he turned his gaze at the arriving carriage. The Omega turned to his fellow prince. “Thanks for telling the servant to wake me up, Midorimacchi.”

 

The green haired man scoffed at the nickname, but nodded once to him. “It was nothing.”

 

Ryouta didn’t have the chance to say anything else, the carriage had finally stopped in front of them and the door, which had the Kise family crest on it, opened and through it, came a very dear friend to him.

 

Kasamatsu Yukio.

 

He watched as the Alpha stood at one side of the carriage, helping Kaijo’s two princesses step down from it. The first one to appear was Chiharu, and maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t see her in weeks, but he was amazed for a moment at the grace she had while doing something so menial as getting down from a carriage. His sister’s brown hair was half up and half down and she was wearing a deep green dress that seemed to bring out the color of her amber eyes.

 

She looked around at their party and a bright smile appeared on her face when she found him in the crowd. The Omega looked around quickly, though, as she still hadn’t say her greetings to king Takahiro and didn’t want to be unpolite.

 

Next came Harumi, who didn’t step down with as much grace as her older sister had, but still, there was something childish in her movements and Ryouta couldn’t find them anything else but cute. She was using a lilac dress and her blond hair was held in a high ponytail at the back of her head. Her blue eyes sparkled when she met Ryouta’s and Kise noticed Chiharu put a hand on her shoulder to stop the fourteen year old princess from running towards him, all formalities and protocols be damned.

 

The Omega was surprised when another person stepped down from the carriage, though this time they went down on their own, Kasamatsu stepping back to give them space to get on the ground. It was a man, he noticed, and Ryouta had to admit he didn’t know who he was, his factions weren’t even the slightest familiar to him.

 

He was tall, he seemed to be the same height as him, and his grey hair was long and spiked to the sides. The man, an Alpha, was wearing clothes worthy of a high noble, rich on its black and red tones. He was wearing a pin on his chest, but from where Ryouta was standing, he wasn’t able to detail it; though, he did notice the two silver earrings he was wearing on each ear.

 

The group of four walked towards the king and two princes, bowing respectful to them. “Your Majesty.” Kasamatsu started as they stood straight again. “Their Majesties, king Hiroshi and queen Misaki send their apologizes for their absence in this year’s festivities.” The black haired man spoke clearly and politely.

 

“It is a shame they are not here, however, we cherish the presence of their representation.” Takahiro said in the same manner.

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Yukio turned to the two princes on their welcoming party. “Your Highnesses.” He said as he bowed to them.

 

“Lord Kasamatsu, welcome to Shutoku.” Shintarou said, his tone formal.

 

The blue eyed Alpha turned to the Omega and allowed himself to show a little smile on his face. “Prince Ryouta.”

 

“Yukio.” The blond said and had to control himself from going to his childhood friend and hugging him. They would have time for that when their were on their private chambers. He turned to the princesses, and this time, he allowed himself to embrace the two of them for a moment. “Chiharu, Harumi.” He mumbled against his middle sister’s forehead, the youngest princess under his arm. “I have missed you.”

 

They separated from each other and the brown haired girl smiled with eyes bright with tears at him. “We have miss you too, brother, so much.”

 

A throat was cleared behind the princesses and their reunion moment was broken. The fourth person of the Kaijo party walked towards the Kise siblings and bowed to the prince. “Your Highness.” He said, while extending a hand to him.

 

Ryouta didn’t miss a beat and put his own over the calloused hand of the Alpha, soft lips were placed in a gentle kiss at the back of his hand. “Rise.” He said and the grey haired man did so. “I’m afraid we have not met before, my Lord. Would you mind telling your name to me?” He asked, his tone graceful.

 

The man gave him a sideways smile and the blond thought for a moment that he was a handsome Alpha. “Not at all, Your Highness.”  He said with ease and Ryouta focused back on the conversation. “I’m Haizaki Shougo, at your service.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as I said on a post in Tumblr, the reason for the lateness of the chapter is that I had a little case of writer's block, I had a few problems to write it and I wasn't liking what how it was coming on my first attempts. However, I'm finally okay with how the chapter turned out to be. I hope you like it :3
> 
> I have a little question for you, is Oha Asa the horoscope on itself or is it a person? I wanted to include details about that on the chapter but I was a bit confused on the subject.
> 
> I hope you all had a nice week and that the weekend is going well too. 
> 
> I'll try to update on Monday because I have a big test on Wednesday and I won't be able to update on Tuesday, however, I'll tell you through Tumblr if anythings happens.
> 
> Love you all and as always, thank you a lot for reading and for leaving your pretty comments *-*. See you soon<3
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	21. Chapter 21

Ryouta accompanied his sisters and Kasamatsu up to their temporary quarters.

 

The one for the grey haired man, Haizaki, was located at the other side of the floor.

 

They were lead there by a servant, and when the Beta girl closed the door behind her, Kise hurried to Yukio and hugged him tightly.

 

“I missed you!” he exclaimed, smiling blindingly at the shorter man.

 

The Alpha could not take so much affection from the Omega. It was just too much for him. He grunted before pushed him away gently. “Kise, I can’t breathe.”

 

The blond looked flustered. “Sorry.” He turned to his sisters and gathered them in his arms. Just like he had done in the entrance of the palace but now he also kissed their cheeks and grinned at them. “How are you?”

 

“Good!” Harumi answered, excited. “How about you? How are the Aomine’s treating you?” Her gaze turned thunderous for a moment. “Just say the word and I’ll make sure they treat you like you deserve.”

 

He giggled at her impulsive behaviour and shook his head. “They’re okay. I had a few discussions with Daiki, but nothing too serious.” Or, better said, nothing that deserved to be brought to conversation now.

 

“Daiki?” Chiharu asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Since when are you two in a first name basis?”

 

He felt his cheeks turning red as he grumbled an answer, “We’re friends.”

 

The brunette opened her mouth to add something but luckily Kasamatsu spoke before her. “Lunch will be soon, why don’t you go and refresh yourselves?” Chiharu caught his subtle way of telling them to leave their brother alone, but stayed quiet and hurried with Harumi out of the living room into one of the three quarters in the apartments.

 

“Thanks.”, Ryouta said to the Alpha as he walked to one of the couches in front of them followed by Yukio. “How was the journey?”

 

“Fine.”, he said shrugging. “It was a bit awkward with Haizaki there, but his and your father insisted on accompanying us, so I didn’t say anything.”

 

“I wanted to ask you about him.”, the Omega began, his tone curious, “Who is he? I think I should have remembered his name but nothing came to my mind.”

 

“His father is a commerciant, he’s sort of friends with your father and they sent Shougo to close a deal with some lord from here, I wasn’t given a lot of details.” Kasamatsu admitted, his brow a bit burrowed.

 

Kise looked a curiously. “Something wrong?”

 

It took the blue eyed man a few seconds to answer, but he sighed before he did. “I… just don’t like him, he is too _charming_.” One would think that such a word could only be considered as a compliment, but the tone Yukio used, made clear it was more of an insult than anything else.

 

“I see.”, Ryouta hummed, deciding to judge that by himself. He had known the Alpha for years and knew he was too serious to like someone who liked to tease and mess up with people. For keeping the mood he changed the subject. “Our friends? How are they?”

 

The noble’s frown disappeared and he spoke more freely, “They’re good, I think Hayakawa is a month away from taking a horse and going to visit you.” A little smile appeared on his usually stern face.

 

“I would pay to see Aomine’s face if he did appear in Too out of nowhere.”

 

Yukio huffed in laughter as he turned his gaze away from the blond. “He’s here, isn’t he?”

 

“Aomine?” The Alpha nodded. “Of course.” Ryouta looked questioning at his friend. “Why?”

 

Kasamatsu shook his head. “Just curiosity, I thought he would be with you. Or so I thought from your letters.”

 

Kise’s face sobered as he remembered their exchange earlier in the morning. “I thought that too.” He registered something Yukio just said. “What exactly did you think from my letters?”

 

“That the two of you were spending a lot of time together.”

 

The blond looked at the Alpha for a few seconds before he nodded, he would have sworn he had detected something strange in his voice, but it was so quick that he probably just had imagined. “We do, he lets me help him with his duties.” He made a pause. “It’s nice, not a lot has changed and I’m thankful for that.”

 

The black haired man turned to him, finally, and offered a small smile. “I’m glad.”

 

It was clear he had spoken about presenting as an Omega and having to leave Kaijo for Too.

 

They sat in the living room for almost an hour before Ryouta decided it was time for him to prepare for lunch. He stood up from the couch and walked to the room in which his sisters had disappeared. When he walked in, he noticed the two of them had fallen asleep on the big bed. Quietly he went out again and closed the door carefully. Kasamatsu had already left for his rooms at the other side of the quarters.

 

When he went back to his own quarters, he didn’t encounter Momoi or Aomine in them. So he entered his bedroom and searched for new clothes to change into for lunch. When he was ready he still had a few minutes left to go to the Dining Hall, he went to the third set of double doors in his bedroom and stepped outside onto a medium sized balcony.

 

His hair was quickly disarrayed by the breeze that came from the sea. The sun shined directly at him. Since he wasn't used to it he would have to be careful outdoors, as he was prone to tan. But not in a nice way.

 

His skin turned red and he looked like a lobster for a few days before he turned pale again.

 

The balcony was over some of the gardens of the palace. He spent his free minutes gazing at the people coming and going through them. Just before he raised his elbows from the balcony rail to walk in, he noticed two men walking outside of the palace, from the position Kise was in he could only detail that the two of them had long hair, though one had black locks and the other golden ones, and the blond seemed to be chastising the other. With a little smile at their behaviour, Ryouta stood back and walked again into his bedroom.

 

As before the livingroom was still empty. Deciding not to wait for the Alpha and other Omega he left the apartments to make his way towards the Dining Hall. It seemed more people aside from the Kaijo party had arrived, as the room was fuller than the night before. It became clear when king Takahiro announced, just before lunch started, that the next meals would be taken on one of ballrooms, bigger than this hall.

 

Lunch was more informal than dinner and everyone left their designated places to seat among the people of their preference, though the royal families still were situated at the head of the table. Kise was sitting between Harumi and Momoi, who had Chiharu at their other side; the two Omegas were whispering among themselves and from time to time, the blond would hear a giggle from them.

 

The blond had been cutting a piece of chicken when his youngest sister talked to him, “Ryouta?”

 

He stared at her blue eyes, smiled and tilted his head to the side as he asked, “Yes?”

 

“Can you spend tonight at our quarters?”

 

Honestly, the Omega was surprised at her request. “Tonight is the ball, Harumi. I don’t think we’ll have time to talk a lot after we retired to bed.”

 

“Oh.” Her expression turned crestfallen. “I forgot about that.”

 

He didn’t stand her sad look for more than a few seconds. “However, I think I can go to your quarters tomorrow. How does that seem to you?” It had just been a few weeks since he last saw his sisters, but it was obvious they had changed in that time. Harumi, he noticed, seemed to be more aware than ever of her responsibilities as a princess, he supposed she had received a good talk about her behaviour from their parents before she was sent here along Chiharu and Yukio.

 

“Really?” Sadness made way for excitement in her eyes. “It seems perfect!”

 

He smiled brightly at her before he glanced at the Aomine family. Nori was chatting with Shigemi while Daiki seemed to be in a deep conversations with the two Alpha kings. “I just need to talk with someone from Too, alright?”

 

“Alright.”, the girl said and happily, they continued their meal.

 

* * *

 

“Aomine?”

 

At the mention of his name behind him, Daiki turned in his seat. Midorima was standing besides his chair and looking straight at him. “What?”

 

“Seirin’s party is arriving.”, the green haired man said. “Would you care to come?”

 

He nodded immediately. “Let me tell Kise.” The words came out of his mouth before he could process them, but Shintarou had already heard them and it would sound petty of him if he said he didn’t want to invite the Omega now. After all, Ryouta was as much of a friend to Kuroko as he was. He stood up and walked besides his fellow prince before they stopped beside the blond’s chair.

 

Kise seemed surprised to find him there and talking to him, but he nodded when he was told their friends from Seiring were arriving and excused himself before he stood up. The three royals left the Dining Hall and quietly walked towards the entrance of the palace.

 

The Kagami and Kuroko families seemed to have arrived earlier than they predicted. As Hideaki and Gina, Tetsuya’s Alpha mother, were already talking with Takahiro. Shigemi was speaking with Taiga and Akane, his Beta mother, while Kuroko and his father, Mitsuo were speaking among themselves.

 

Aside from the six royal families, the Kuroko house was the most important in all the Six Kingdoms. Their ancestors went back to all the main lines in the Union; actually, Gina, the Alpha of the family, was in line to the throne of Kaijo, Rakuzan and Shutoku. If Tetsuya wasn’t an Omega he too would be on the line to the throne, however, he was and his bigger expectations were to mate with one of the princes of the kingdoms or a high lord from Seirin.

 

Rumour has it that he was to become Taiga’s mate, but neither of them had ever said something about it and so, Aomine preferred not to believe the words of people of the court who didn’t seem to have better things to do except conspiring about future matings and weddings.

 

Just as Daiki, Taiga was an only child, an Alpha heir to the whole kingdom of Seirin. He was the last descendant of the Kagami family, who had been ruling Seirin for over a hundred years. Akane, his Beta mother, was the daughter of one of the most importants generals of the Six Kingdoms and just as the big majority of the royal couples, her mating with Hideaki had been arranged even before he was crowned as king of Seirin.

 

“Tetsu.”, Daiki greeted the Omega first, his voice caught the attention of the rest of the people and the three princes bowed to them. They paid their respects to king Hideaki and queen Akane before they walked towards their young friends. Aomine smiled at Tetsuya.

 

“Aomine-kun.”, he said, a little smile on his face.

 

“Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!”, Kise said excitedly, hugging the Alpha and the Omega happily. For a moment, Daiki thought that he would asphyxiate Kuroko with all the force he was using.

 

The bluenette glanced at Taiga and nodded in greeting. “Kagami.” The other looked at him and nodded back. “Aomine.”

 

At their side, Midorima, Kise and Kuroko rolled their eyes at their short words and the green haired prince saluted to the arriving people.

 

“Boys, come here.” Kagami Hideaki called and the group walked towards the other royals. “We’re going to be shown our rooms before we take our lunch there, you can all catch up after that.”

 

Kagami and Kuroko nodded but turned to Midorima when he spoke. “I’m sure you want to rest after the journey, if you want to we can meet in my living apartments in a few hours before the ball starts.”

 

“Alright, Midorima-kun.”

 

Without sparing a glance to the other, Aomine and Kise also nodded. “Is six a good time?” The Omega asked.

 

“Yes.”, Shintarou answered. He turned to Daiki. “Momoi had already left with her father when they arrived, but if you see her tell her she is invited to join us as well.”

 

“Okay.” He glanced at Kagami and Kuroko. “We’ll meet in a few hours then.” The Alpha and the Omega nodded before they joined their parents and entered the palace. Shintarou, Daiki and Ryouta walked behind them and Midorima parted ways from them at the main stairs of the palace.

 

As soon as they were alone, the blond turned towards him. “Aomine.”

 

Doubting for a second, said man looked at him. “Yes?”

 

“Tomorrow night I’ll be sleeping in the rooms assigned to the Kaijo party.”, Kise said.

 

“What?” He asked as he turned his whole body so he was facing the Omega. “What are you talking about?” His tone sounded more forceful than he had intended.

 

Kise’s brow furrowed at that. “I won’t sleep at Too’s quarters tomorrow.”, he repeated friendly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I want to spend time with my sisters, Aomine.”, Ryouta answered. Daiki had the impression that his patience was running thin.

 

“Isn’t Kasamatsu sharing those quarters too? And that other lord than came with them? What is with him?” He saw perfectly the moment he said that Kise asked himself how exactly he was aware of that information. Aomine didn’t offer him an explication.

 

“Kasamatsu, yes. Haizaki, no.”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“What exactly do you mean with ‘a good idea’? I’m not asking for your permission, I’m just notifying you because your mother asked me to always tell someone where I would be when not with any of you.” The blond’s tone sounded aggravated.

 

“Because it’s not!” His voice went out louder than he intended and so, he lowered his tone before he carried on. “Kise, you’re an Omega. Maybe we’ve given you too much lead away in Too, but trying to sleep in living quarters that are shared by another Alpha is not proper!”

 

“Are you even hearing yourself?” The amber eyed man said angrily. “I’m sharing quarters with _you_ and no one has said anything about it.”

 

“It’s not the same.” Even for himself, he was starting to sound unreasonable. However it didn’t matter, because he didn’t want Ryouta sharing apartments with the other, and it wasn’t because of his sisters. He was no fool and was aware that his problem laid on the fact that Kasamatsu would be there too. Over the last days he had had to hear Kise saying all kind of things about his friends back in Kaijo, especially over the other Alpha. Selfishly as it was, he didn’t want something to change between them. They had built a routine and he felt as if meeting his friends would make them step backwards from the things they had done together.

 

He could admit that he was dense on this aspects, but not that much, Daiki had been purposefully pushing away from his mind the reasons that explained his behaviour. He knew it wouldn’t take him much to reach an answer, and he honestly wasn’t sure if he was going to like it.

 

“What is your problem? I don’t know what is wrong with you, but you’ve been like this since the morning.”

 

He scrapped for arguments to answer him. If given more time, he probably would have come up with something better, but in that moment, he just turned the conversation into a worse tone. “My problem is that you are here with the Too’s representation, not with Kaijo. Kise, as much as you seem to like fooling yourself over everything you still are a hostage to us.”

 

The blond seemed as he had been slapped on the face. It took him a few seconds to find his voice, he gave a step back from Aomine. “You told me it wouldn’t come to this again and that you would respect me.” His voice trembled a bit. “I’ll say it again, I don’t know what is wrong with you, but I won’t allow you to put the blame on me.”

 

Daiki didn’t know what to say and so, stayed quiet as Ryouta controlled his expression and saw him with a blank face.

 

“Tell your parents I won’t spend tomorrow’s night on Too’s quarters, please.”, he spoke shortly and formally. “We’ll meet later on Shintarou’s quarters.”

 

And then, Kise bowed… Kise fucking bowed to him before he turned on his feet and hurried upstairs. Seconds later, Daiki was the only one left in the entrance of the palace looking dumbfounded in the direction where the Omega just had disappeared.

 

When he got out of his stupor, his gaze hardened and his fists tightened at his sides. He would not apologize.

 

He would not.

 

* * *

 

They met again only a few hours later. A servant had come to their living quarters and had fetched Daiki and Satsuki. He hadn’t seen Ryouta since their fight earlier.

 

They were the last to arrive, as all the other princes and noble were already there. Daiki only spared a glance to the Omega before he made sure to stand at the other side of the room, where Kagami was inspecting one of the portraits hanging on the walls.

 

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi exclaimed behind him and he moved aside exactly on time, because a moment later the pink haired girl barreled besides him until she engulfed Kuroko in a tight hug. All the princes saw how his face turned redder and redder by the second and they were sure it wasn’t because he was embarrassed.

 

“Satsuki.”, Daiki called, “That’s enough. You’re choking Tetsu.”

 

His voice startled the Omega and she seemed flustered when she noticed that, indeed, she had almost choked the poor man for the second time that day.

 

Aomine noticed the desserts placed in ornamented coffee table across the room. They were in front of Kise but he walked there to grab one and when he raised his eyes to him he found that the Omega was intentionally looking at the other side, where the other two Omegas were talking among themselves.

 

He put the chocolate tart in his mouth and walked towards Kagami, who was talking with Midorima. The two Alphas made a funny picture, he thought, Shintarou as formal and cutting as ever and Taiga stumbling around his words.

 

“It will start tomorrow after lunch.”, the green haired man said.

 

“What are you talking about?” Daiki asked as he ate a second tart he brought with him.

 

“The tournament!” Kagami exclaimed as it was obvious he was pumped up for it. “Tell me, in which events will you participate?”

 

Right, the tournament. He actually had almost forgotten about that. Which was very strange for him as he usually counted the days for the competition to start. Well, he had been busy over the last days.

 

But now, the mention of the tournament made him share the same excitement he could clearly see in Taiga and subtly in Midorima.

 

“Uhm.”, he mumbled as he thought about the disciplines. “Swordsmanship, bow and arrow…” Shintarou huffed at that and Daiki glared at him before he continued, “Perhaps I'll also participate in the knife throwing or the dual wielding competition. What about you?”

 

“Only bow and arrow.”, Midorima said, though that was expected.

 

He turned to Taiga when the redhead spoke. “Swordsmanship.”, he said with a big smirk. “Dual wielding and jousting.” A thought crossed his mind before the redhead asked, “Aren’t you participating?"

 

Daiki sighed and shook his head. “No, as you should remember I fell from the horse on the tournament for my father’s birthday. It almost gave my mother a heart attack so I promised her not to compete on them anymore.”

 

“Right.”, Kagami said sympathetically, “It doesn’t matter.” The big smugly smile returned. “I’ll beat you on the ones you do compete.”

 

All the problems inside of his mind disappeared as soon as he heard those words, Taiga’s challenges always caught all of his attention. “Yeah? We’ll see about that.” He smirked at the redhead and didn’t even notice Midorima leaving them and walking to the other occupants of the room. “If I’m correct, past experiences only point out that I'm winning whatever discipline I choose to participate in.”

 

The redhead scowled at him. “Well, you haven’t come to this tournament in years, so you could say there’s nothing actually indicating that you will win.”

 

“Nothing? Come on, Kagami! I even won the competition for _your_ birthday last year.”

 

“Doesn’t matter, I prepared myself for this.”

 

“What you should be preparing for is to eat the dust which will rise tomorrow when I beat you.”

 

“You little shit!”

 

From across the room, Kuroko, Midorima, Kise and Momoi looked at the Alphas just for a second before they returned to their own conversation, they had been watching and hearing those arguments for years. One could say they were immune to this.

 

An hour later, the two groups joined and shared stories for a while before one servant came to fetch up Satsuki. As she would take the most time getting ready for the ball that was to start in two hours. After that, the men decided to do the same and Kise and Aomine joined Momoi on her way back to their shared apartments. Thankfully, the pink haired girl didn’t notice the tension and heavy silence between them.

 

They parted ways on the living room and when Daiki entered his bedroom, he found a servant already waiting for him there. He was informed that a bath had been prepared for him and went there first, taking his time in the big bathtub, thoughts crossing his mind at an impressive speed.

 

The more he thought about the discussion the more agitated he felt. He knew he had been wrong when he was accusing Kise of acting inappropriately for sleeping at apartments shared by Kasamatsu. If the problem was being too close to an Alpha at night, Ryouta hadn’t been behaving since they arrived at Shutoku, because he was already sharing living quarters with him.

 

However, he didn’t want Kise to start discussing or fighting his stay in Too and Aomine knew that would come up the moment he saw the people from Kaijo. Ryouta asking to spend the night there was probably only the beginning of it.

 

He huffed at the thought before he shook his head to himself, he would deal with that if it actually came to it.

 

Daiki stood up from the bathtub and dried himself before he walked back to the bedroom. The clothes he had told the servant to put on the bed were already there and he made sure his short hair was dry enough before he started to put them on.

 

This ball would be more traditional than the last one he had attended back in Kaijo, because of that he had left aside his trousers and button up shirts to use an all black hakama. He felt slightly uncomfortable in it, it had been months since he had worn something like this.

 

A glance to the clock told him that the doors of the Ballroom had already opened, so he combed his hair before he walked out of the room. He went to the ones his parents were staying in and waited for them for a few minutes before the three of them walked downstairs.

 

He asked his mother were Satsuki was and she told him the Omega had gone to her father’s chambers in the palace. In exchange, Nori asked him about Ryouta and the only answer he gave her was a shrug. He didn’t know where the blond was and wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

 

Their presence was announced at the entrance along all their titles. After that they walked to the big aisle in the throne room and greeted Hideaki and Takahiro who were already there; alone, Daisuke took his seat at the throne with Too’s banner behind it and Daiki offered his elbow to his mother before they went to seat at a side table destined only to the royal family. Only six thrones were in the aisle and were destined to the rulers of Rakuzan, Yousen, Kaijo, Shutoku, Too and Seirin.

 

King Takahiro greeted all the guests in the room with a short speech, before he proposed a brindis for the beginning of the summer festival and his son’s upcoming birthday. Each of the people in the room raised their glass to his words and with a nod from the older Midorima, the music started.

 

Setting an example, Takahiro, Daisuke and Hideaki went for their mates and were the first to go to the dancefloor before moments later, they were joined by a good number of couples from all around the Ballroom.

 

None of the Alpha princes in the table made the attempt to find themselves a dancing partner.

 

However, Lord Kasamatsu did stand up and offered his hand to the older princess of Kaijo. Aomine watched them go to the dancefloor before he realized he hadn’t seen Ryouta at the table, one look around allowed him to confirm that, indeed, the Omega was nowhere to be found.

 

He saw his younger sister, but kept himself from asking her about her brother before he grabbed his champagne glass and stood from the table. Before he walked away, he felt a hand grab his arm and he was mildly surprised to find that it was Tetsuya. Daiki hadn’t even seen him approach the table.

 

“Is something wrong?” The Omega asked, concerned. “No, I’ll come back soon.” Kuroko looked at him for a moment before he nodded slowly and let go of his arm. Instantly, he started to walk and made sure to keep a good distance between the dancefloor and him, trying to save himself from blunt and bold people who would ask him for a dance.

 

Daiki walked around for awhile, he even was stopped a couple of times by some nobles asking about his wellbeing as he hadn’t been in Shutoku in a few years. For once on his life, he made an attempt to keep the conversation going as these people were offering him a temporary distraction from his own thoughts. When the nobles he was talking to excused themselves, he decided to go back to the royal table, as he couldn’t see anything else to do to keep him from there.

 

Moments later, he finally saw Kise.

 

He was still a few feet away from him, as the Omega was paying his respects to the kings and probably apologizing for his tardiness. Aomine was almost at the table and when the blond turned to go to the same direction they found themselves facing each other.

 

Ryouta stopped in his tracks for a moment when their gazes met. From where he was standing Daiki could see him head to toe and felt the words stuck in his throat at the image the Omega posed.

 

Kise was standing besides the three steps that lead to the top of the aisle, where all the banners were flowing in the light breeze coming into the ballroom from the open windows. His [kimono](http://labellush.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/i/s/issa-london-blue-white-butterfly-print-kimono-sleeve-tunic.jpg) had the same colors the Kaijo’s banner behind him had, royal blue and impeccable white; his golden locks were perfectly combed and Daiki saw, surprised, that he had changed his small steel earring for a [larger](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1suqdKFXXXXbsXpXXq6xXFXXX8/316L-Surgical-Stainless-steel-Sliver-white-font-b-blue-b-font-Round-font-b-Crystal-b.jpg) one that had a little blue gem hanging from it.

 

Daiki had been trying to lie to himself since days ago about Ryouta, but seeing him like that, using the colors of his kingdom proudly, made him accept that in that moment the Omega was gorgeous.

 

His stare was broken when a figure appeared behind the blond and murmured in a clear voice. “My prince.”

 

If the descriptions Satsuki had been given him were right, the man behind Ryouta was no one else but Lord Haizaki, the other Alpha that had come with Kaijo’s party.

 

Aomine didn’t even try to keep himself from scowling at the grey haired man, who kept talking besides Ryouta, and without saying a word to them he turned on his feet and went to the table. Now it was clear why the Omega had arrived late at the party.

 

As soon as he sat on a chair he took an empty goblet and filled it with wine before he drank it all at once, a glance around the table made him realize a few stares were over him; Kagami looked surprised at his actions. Daiki ignored him and filled the cup again, this time only taking a short gulp from it.

 

“Dai-chan?” Satsuki asked at his side. “Did something happen?”

 

“No.”, he answered shortly, though he knew the pink haired girl was perfectly aware that he was not okay.

 

Through the corner of his eyes he saw movement at the other side of the table, Haizaki was helping Kise sit close to his family, Kuroko and Kagami. He didn’t turn towards them and preferred to gaze at the people mingling away from their table with a sullen expression on his face.

 

“Yukio, let’s dance!” Ryouta exclaimed around half an hour later and this time, Aomine couldn’t stop himself from glancing at them. The blond had his hands on the biceps of the shorter man and was pushing him slightly out of his seat. Soon, it seemed, that the lord complied because he stood from his chair and offered a hand to the Omega before they went to the dancefloor.

 

Aomine didn’t see Kise again until it was midnight and by that time it wouldn’t be impolite of him to leave the party earlier if he put up a good excuse. He glanced at the blond returning to the table, he had a bright and happy smile on his face; a giggle escaped him by some comment Haizaki, who was his last dancing partner, made at his side.

 

A bit forcefully, he put the goblet on the table and stood up from his chair. He mumbled an excuse to the people around him and went to find his father.

 

When he found him he saw Daisuke had an arm around Nori’s waist. Seeming to be deep in conversation with Hideaki and Taiga. He waited for him to stop talking before he joined their group for a moment. “Father.", he called and the other royals turned to him.

 

“What is it, Daiki?” He asked easily, the young man could easily see his flushed cheek even with the dark skin his father had. Too’s king probably had tasted all the wines going around the ballroom since the party started.

 

“I’m going up to my rooms.”, he said shortly.

 

“So early?” A smirk appeared on his face. “Found some companion for the night?”

 

“Daisuke!” Nori exclaimed, scandalized at his side. Drunk as they were, the two kings laughed and didn’t offer any kind of apologize to the prince.

 

Daiki only rolled his eyes at his father’s behaviour and turned his gaze to his mother, who seemed to be in a perfect state. “I have a headache and I would like to be prepared for tomorrow’s competition.”, the blunet said, saying only partially the truth. He did have a headache and the noise around the hall was only working to make him feel worse but that wasn't the only reason he wanted to retire.

 

“Oh, alright, dear.” she smiled gently at him. “Have a good night.”

 

He nodded to her in goodbye and bowed to the group before he turned on his feet and walked up the stairs that lead to the other side of the palace. It took him a few minutes to reach his room but when he did, a relieved sigh escaped his lips.

 

Daiki undressed immediately and threw himself on the bed. He put a hand over his eyes and tried to relax to fall asleep, as he knew it would be the quicker way to get rid of the pain behind his temples.

 

It took him almost an hour to drift off into the land of unconsciousness and when he did the last thought he had was an image of Kise laughing along Haizaki and Kasamatsu, seated as far away from him as he could, not even sparing him a glance during the whole night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I hope the lenght of the chapter makes for how much time I took to update the story xD. I told you last week that I had one big test but well, I had three and hadn't realized it D: but I already took them and I think I did very well on them (thanks to those who wished me luck).
> 
> Now with the story... First of all, I want to thank @DeadFantasy for being my Beta-chan<3, now she's going to make sure the chapter have a few mistakes as possible :DDD
> 
> I know a lot of things happened in the chapter, so please tell me what you liked the most :3. Another thing, let's make a poll hahaha, who do you think is going to cause more trouble? Haizaki or Kasamatsu? *evil smile*
> 
> I hope you had a great week<3\. I'll try to update around Tuesday, though I'll keep you updated on Tumblr. Love you all!
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome
> 
> P.D: The kimono link is for you to have an idea of how it looked, the one Kise uses goes down to his ankles. I liked it because it seemed flowy and I think nobles used them like that to be able to dance.


	22. Chapter 22

Because of the ball, that had announced the beginning of the festival, breakfast was taken at late morning, minding the tired and hungover people all over the castle. It was past ten when Kise made an appearance in a ballroom converted temporarily into a Dining Hall.

 

Four tables were placed in the room, three parallels to each other and the last one perpendicular to them, the thrones of the kings placed in the middle of it. It was smaller than the other, opulent seats all around it, along the most delicious food in the hall.

 

Ryouta walked towards a free chair between Momoi and Kuroko, sitting without help and greeted the other two Omegas. “Good morning.”

 

“Hello, Ki-chan,” Momoi said, a content smile on her face.

 

“Good morning, Kise-kun,” Tetsuya said. The Omega took notice of the bags under his eyes. “Long night?,” he asked.

 

He took a slice of bread on his hand and started to spread butter on it. “Yes,” he answered as he tried to contain a yawn. “You retired very early,” he commented, remembering that Kuroko and Kagami had left the ballroom only an hour after Aomine went to their quarters.

 

“We were tired because of the trip,” he glanced at the Alpha sitting at his right. As the son of an important Lady and not a queen, Kuroko should be sitting in one of the other tables, but Kise imagined one of his fellow princes had invited him and Momoi too, now that he thought about it, to join them in breakfast. “Kagami-kun wanted to be rested for the tournament,” the Omega added a second later.

 

The blond nodded. “It’s been a while since I saw a tournament.”

 

Yes, _saw_ , because Ryouta had never had the chance of competing in one.

 

Probably the strictest rule in the tournaments of the Six Kingdoms was that people who hadn’t presented were forbidden from participating. It didn’t matter how much he had practiced back in Kaijo, in the eyes of the society he was practically still a child before he presented and when he did, it was clear he would never had the chance to prove his abilities in any competition.

 

“It’s a shame that Mu-kun and Akashi-kun won’t be here for it,” Satsuki added at his side.

 

“It is,” Ryouta said, remembering Murasakibara’s great skill in sword and shield combat and Akashi’s double weapons, a double edge sword and a single edge knife. The competition would grieve their appearances. “But at least we’ll get to see them.”

 

“That’s right,” the girl said before she turned to her other side, where Daiki was eating in silent and started to ask him about the competition.

 

Being honest, Ryouta hadn’t heard his arrival. He wasn’t sure what exactly happened between them the day before. When they arrived at Shutoku, they were perfectly fine and had even made plans to do a few things around the capitol, but just a day into their visit he seemed to have changed his mind completely, going back to the intolerable Alpha he had been back when they first met.

 

For a moment, when they encountered in the ball, Kise thought he would apologize and everything would be okay between them again, though not before he spoke his mind to the Alpha. He had been about to tell Haizaki, who he had coincidentally met in the entrance of the ballroom, that he wanted to be alone with Daiki when he saw a thunderous glint go through blue eyes and moments later, the prince had stormed off to the royal table.

 

He didn’t try to get his attention again during the night, even though he wanted to. It seemed that the blue haired man had some issues to fix before he went back to speaking terms with the Omega.

 

Kise was saddened by the fact that they were in the middle of a quarrel, because he would have enjoyed a lot sharing his thoughts about the tournament with him, and the festival in general.

 

The conversation on the table was stopped when a man, dressed in fine clothes, cleared his throat in front of them. “Your Majesties,” he said, bowing to his superiors.

 

“Arata, stand up”, king Takahiro said, “Have you brought the papers?”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the man answered.

 

“Bring them here,” the green haired Alpha said and the man, probably a minor noble, went to him and offered him the few papers he carried in his hands. The older Midorima looked around the table. “These are for those of you who will participate in the tournament, the draw will be made in the next hours,” he said to the princes and nobles in the table.

 

“Give me that,” Hideaki said as he grabbed unceremoniously the papers from Takahiro’s hands, who looked at him with a chastising face. “This will probably be our last tournament as kings and you expect us to back down from it,” he mumbled as a servant placed tint and a plum at his side.

 

On speaking terms or not, all the young people glanced at each other when not only Seirin’s king answered, but Daisuke too.

 

“Father,” Daiki said, “are you competing?”

 

“Yes,” said the king as the black haired Alpha gave him the papers.

 

“In which discipline?” Kise huffed in laughter at the wide eyed stare the young Aomine had on his face. None of them had expected one of the kings to make such a move.

 

Over the years, the Omega had seen the Alpha kings and queen interact among themselves and he could say he had grasped their dynamic at some point. Actually, it was quite similar to that of their sons. Akashi Masaomi and Midorima Takahiro were the most serious and strict of the royals, while Aomine Daisuke and Kagami Hideaki were the ones bothering each other or, sometimes, joining efforts to annoy the youngest of the actual rulers, Kise’s own father, Hiroki; meanwhile, queen Murasakibara Shinju would stay away from their misbehaving and would actually try to get the kings back into work.

 

So if one actually thought about it, this should have been expected.

 

“Jousting,” The two Alphas said in unison and this time. Takahiro rolled his grey eyes at them; not a very kingly action, but they were keeping their voices low and not a lot of people were paying attention at what was happening in the royal table.

 

“What?” Nori asked at her mate’s side, her tone dangerously serious, “I get Daiki to stop competing in them and now it’s you who wants to participate?” The rest of the table saw how the Alpha and the Beta whispered between them before a sigh escaped her lips. “Do as you want.”

 

They all cringed at that, but Daisuke seemed unperturbed by it and started trying to get Takahiro to sign his name in one of the papers, the green haired man kept shaking his head at him until he also whispered a few words and Too’s king gave up, standing from his throne and walking to his son’s side.

 

Daiki looked at him with a hopeless expression, “you are aware that everyone is going to let you two win, except perhaps Taiga, right?”

 

“The perks of being a king, right?” the older man said before he pushed the papers towards the younger Alpha, “sign yourself, there are other who want to do that too,” he muttered before he went back to his throne, where he started to speak with Hideaki, probably telling each other how they were going to win the jousting competition.

 

“Father expected that,” they turned to Shintarou, who had just spoken to them, “it’s already arranged”.

 

“What is arranged?” Kagami asked, confused.

 

“There’ll be two jousting competitions,” Midorima’s voice was practically a whisper as none of them wanted the kings to hear their conversation, “the difference will be in the spear, not too many but enough to guarantee two different groups”.

 

It was strange for Shintarou to fall in what could be considered gossip, but maybe even him couldn’t stand the lost and confused expressions on Daiki’s and Taiga’s faces.

 

“That’s a good idea,” the blue haired Alpha said, glancing at the kings, “and a fair one”.

 

They all nodded before Kasamatsu signed his name in the papers, calling the man who had brought them to table to take them back and keep gathering those who would join them in the competition.

 

“So...Midorima,” Kagami started, “do you know who else is participating?”

 

“Yes,” the Alpha said and made no attempt to elaborate.

 

The redhead also noticed it and he grumbled, knowing he would have to try harder to get Shutoku’s prince talking, and asked “would you tell us who?” he made a pause, “please?”

 

The bestacle man looked at him sideways, a bit pleased, and nodded, “Otsubo Taisuke and Kimura Shinsuke will compete in the jousting too and Miyaji Kiyoshi is participating in the double wielding,” he made pause before he raised his eyebrows, probably in surprise at himself, “I almost forgot, though it was a last minute decision, Takao Kazunari is participating in the knife throwing.”

 

Kagami and Aomine started to ask Midorima about the people he just mentioned and Kise noticed that even though Kasamatsu was silent, he seemed to be listening too to the princes’ conversation.

 

A little sigh escaped his lips, he was getting tired of the tournament subject. He knew himself enough to admit it was because of a selfish reason.

 

He was annoyed by all the tournament talk because he wasn’t able to compete in it, it didn’t matter that his abilities were as good as they were, no one would listen to him if he even tried to talk his way into the combats.

 

Soon, he gave up and excused from the table, after telling his sisters he would be meeting them in a couple of hours.

 

Most of the people were still in the hall, as the corridors of the castle were fairly empty of the festival’s guests. It was just as he was rounding a corner that he came face to face with a familiar person.

 

“Lord Haizaki,” he greeted, a bit startled.

 

The grey haired man seemed just as surprised as he did, but soon, his expression turned into a pleasant one. “Your Highness, what a pleasure to meet you here.”

 

The blond smiled kindly at him. “Likewise.” He had spent a lot of time with the noble the night before, sharing stories about Kaijo and some other places the merchant had visited over the years, as he was two years Ryouta’s senior.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, have you had breakfast yet?”

 

“Yes, I did, are you heading there yourself?”

 

“Oh,” the Alpha said, discouraged, “yes, sadly I overslept, I would have loved to join you this morning,” the man mumbled.

 

His dejected face moved something in Kise, it was very different from the happy and relaxed demeanor the grey haired man had carried the night before. On a primal level, perhaps his Omegan side just wanted to make the Alpha happy again. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll have another opportunity on the next days.”

 

A smile appeared on the older man’s face as he nodded, “of course, Your Highness, I would be honored to be your companion for a meal.”

 

Kasamatsu saying _‘he’s too charming’_ reverberated a moment in his head before he pushed aside the thought. “It’s a date, then.”

 

“Is tomorrow morning okay? I’ll make sure to have food and some servants brought into my chambers.”

 

Being honest, Ryouta wasn’t totally comfortable with the idea of being with Haizaki all alone, but if he did get servants to be with them he supposed he could go through it. He muttered a “yes” after thinking it for a moment.

 

The Alpha nodded in satisfaction and bowed to him before he said his goodbyes to the prince, alleging that he was late enough for breakfast and wouldn’t like to make such a bad impression on his first time as his father’s representative.

 

Still thinking about what he just agreed to, Ryouta started walking again towards his bedroom in Too’s temporary living quarters.

 

* * *

 

He hadn’t planned on taking a nap, but when he woke up and saw the clock he noticed it was already midday. Kise called for a servant before he opened the doors of his closet, looking for something that would protect his fair skin from the sunny outdoors afternoon he had ahead. By the time the servant had arranged a bath for him, the Omega had made his mind and chose to wear a long sleeved light blue shirt, laced at the front, along brown trousers and boots.

 

He hurried while taking the bath and dressing himself as he was running out of time. Before he exited his bedroom, he thanked the servant girl and went into the living room, noticing he wasn’t the only one on it.

 

“Kise,” Daiki said, still with a hand on the doorknob of his own bedroom.

 

“Aomine,” he replied. Awkwardly, the two of them looked at each other in silent, wanting to say so much but at the same time not knowing how. He noticed the Alpha had with him his sword and he cleared his throat before speaking, “are you ready for the tournament?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalantly.

 

“Yes,” the prince said, glancing for a moment at his own sword. He raised his head and looked at the Omega, “it’s a shame you can’t compete”.

 

“It is,” Ryouta said, still staring at the Alpha before he shook his head, they shouldn’t be making attempts at courtesy when it was so obvious they still had things to resolve among themselves. He gave a nod to Aomine before he turned on his feet, walking towards the door.

 

He was opening it when the blue haired man spoke behind his back, “wait, Kise”.

 

The blond had to admit he turned towards him maybe a bit too eagerly, but he preferred to ignore that fact and answered with a “yes?” A lot of thoughts seemed to go through Daiki’s mind, as his expression made clear he was fighting with himself to say something. Ryouta had already seen that face, on those times the blue haired man had come to apologize after saying some of his inappropriate comments. He let himself hope that he would do that this time and that they could have peace between them.

 

However, when Aomine finally sighed and shook his head almost imperceptibly, Kise knew he wouldn’t be hearing what he had expected. “It’s nothing,” Daiki said and made a pause before he mumbled an “excuse me”. He walked back into his bedroom and left the Omega alone once more in the living room.

 

With a sigh of his own, Ryouta walked into the corridor and made his way towards Kaijo’s quarters, where he was planning on meeting his sisters before going to the palace’s battlegrounds made especially for the tournament.

 

Yukio, Chiharu and Harumi were ready and only waiting for him when he entered their living room. He stood in the doorframe until they joined him and, together, went to the stairs at the end of the corridor.

 

They chatted a bit until they stepped out of the building, the sun bright over their heads, not a single cloud in sight. The three siblings huffed at that, they could already feel their skin turning red. At Ryouta’s side, Chiharu fixed better on herself the thin shawl she had over her shoulders.

 

They joined the nobles going deeper into the palace’s grounds. They walked for a few minutes before they saw a big number of orange tents raised around, blocking the view from the battle ring itself. People were hurrying from side to side, servants carrying foods and drinks while nobles talked among themselves, laughter and loud comments could be heard all around the place.

 

A man started to call for the contestants, indicating a tent for each of the disciplines of the competitions. As soon as they heard him, Kasamatsu excused from their group and joined the bow and arrow one.

 

“Let’s find some seats,” Ryouta said to his sisters before they navigated between the tents and went to the royal pavilion.

 

Thankfully, the stands were covered in fabrics to protect the guests and watchers from the unforgiving sun over their heads. In the middle of it were placed six thrones for the kings, queens and consort king. There were other seats just under those and the prince and two princesses walked to them.

 

Kuroko was there along his parents and they joined them quickly, greeting the Alpha woman and the Omega man. Soon, they were also joined by Momoi, Shigemi, Shizuko and Akane, Seirin’s queen.

 

They all took their designated seats once Takahiro sat on his throne, his Omega mate sitting at his side just as Daisuke and Hideaki did the same along Nori and Akane.

 

Once they were settled, the older Midorima stood up again and the whole pavilion fell into silence. “Welcome to the first day of the tournament of this summer’s festival, the last my fellow kings and I will attend as rulers of the Six Kingdoms”. He made a pause as he looked around the crowd, “the tournament will be hosted from this moment until tomorrow’s sunset, where the winners of each discipline will be granted the prizes and acclamations they deserve. I wish this to be a tournament full of greatness and power. I wish each one of you great fortune along the blessing of the gods!”

 

He nodded to the crowd before he took his seat again, claps and cheers making evident the excitement for the battle to be fought in the ground before them. A man stood in front of the royal pavilion, bowing to the kings before he announced the beginning of the jousting competition.

 

By experience, Ryouta knew the first hours of a tournament were the most tedious. All the men experienced or not, would get the chance to participate and most of the first fights would end in a matter of few minutes, if not less. However, the next day, which would be fully dedicated to the tournament, would bring the true challenges and the audience would get the opportunity to see the best soldiers and knights from the Six Kingdoms combating each other.

 

He glanced at his left and saw a group of, what he supposed, were Omegas giggling among themselves as they watched with battling eyelashes not so discreetly at the first group of the jousting competition.

 

Tournaments did not only bring excitement to the Alpha and Beta men participating in the fights, as Omegas and Beta women had the chance of being the attention’s spot for a day when a champion offered them a white and golden flower [crown](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=164724526), equivalent to their own black and golden flower [crown](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0295/7641/products/black-and-gold-flower-hair-crown-flower-crown-white-photo-beauxoxo_1024x1024.jpg?v=1403382438).

 

The jousting competition began, unfamiliar knights and nobles went against each other, and as he had predicted, lasted not but a few minutes in winning the duels. He saw, impressed, king Daisuke and king Hideaki going against their opponents and ending them quickly; a clear and quick show about the abilities that hadn’t faded over time. As he had thought, prince Taiga had moved up of the jousting tournament quickly, his riding perfect in posture and technique, even more superior than his father’s.

 

Halfway into the jousting tournament, he stood up and walked with Harumi to the food tent, chatting up with some nobles before the two siblings went back to the pavilion, delicate sweets making their fingers sticky with sugar.

 

By the time they had come back, the jousting tournament had ended and the simple swordsmanship duels were about to begin.

 

He didn’t take a seat as he was planning on going to the bow and arrow field to see that tourney when a man besides the circular field announced the first competitors of this discipline.

 

“For the swordsmanship tournament, the first duel will be fought between His Highness, prince Aomine Daiki of the Too kingdom and lord Haizaki Shougo, from the Kaijo kingdom.”

 

Immediately, Kise dropped in his seat in not a very princely way and saw the two Alphas meet in the fighting ring. He was surprised by this coincidence, as he hadn’t expected the draw to have two known people in the same spar so soon.

 

Haizaki had spent the night before talking about his adventures around the kingdom, including the many tournaments and exhibitions he had attended. If he chose to believe his words, he would have to say Daiki had been set up with a difficult opponent from the very start.

 

Though, being honest, Kise couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of Aomine losing in a spar. To his belief, the Alpha prince was the best swordsman in the Six Kingdoms.

 

However, just one minute into the duel, Ryouta found himself nervous about his fellow prince losing as Haizaki hadn’t been bluffing the night before. His abilities were similar to his own, though in a darker and more dangerous way.

 

Shougo was winning ground inside the ring and for now, Daiki didn’t seem to be able to gain it back.

 

What a fight they had ahead of them.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello<3 Did you miss me? Hahaha, I did miss you all, my lovely readers *-*.
> 
> This will be short as I have to do a looot of homework. What did you think of the chapter? I hope you can forgive Kise a little bit after this, because I know a lot of you felt bad for what happened to Aomine on the last chapter :3 
> 
> This chapter wasn't corrected so please point out any mistake you see on it. I'll try to update before Thursday, though as always, I'll keep you informed about that on Tumblr :D
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter and didn't find the wait for it too long. Thank you for reading and supporting this story, take care and see you very soon<3
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome  
> P.D: For those of you who don't know, I've written a couple of mpregs prompts for this fandom, you're more than welcome to check them out. Submissions are closed by now but I'll let you know when I'll start to receive prompts again :D


	23. Chapter 23

Daiki hadn’t expected this.

 

His experience with tournaments made him believe that the first sparrs would go in the blink of an eye, as too much bad luck would be needed to be matched in the first duel with some swordsman of high quality.

 

And so, only reflexes and instincts allowed him to block Haizaki Shougo’s first strokes.

 

Gasps were heard among the crowd, impressed by the fact that prince Aomine Daiki had been caught out of guard and surprised by the strength and ruthlessness the lord had used against the royal Alpha.

 

It didn’t take Daiki long to notice why this fighting style seemed so familiar to him, as this was the same technique Kise used in their practice duels. However, this copy technique Haizaki was using wasn’t exactly the same as Ryouta’s.

 

The grey haired man had the advantage of a typical Alpha body, hard muscles on his legs and arms, a broad back and most important between everything, heightened senses. Alphas were the dominant class and the main reason behind that was the fact that they were warriors, the ones whom in primitive times had had to leave their homes to provide food and clothes to their families, going against other Alphas and wild beasts.

 

Centuries had come and gone since those times, but the instincts were still there, dormant and ready to come out at the first sight of danger. Soldiers were trained to control those instincts, but it wasn’t easy and Daiki had seen that through all his life: soldiers going against each other by the smallest offense, Alphas growling and rumbling against people they considered threats to their mate and pups.

 

Aomine had believed all his life that it didn’t matter how much they worked to get rid of that primal side, it would always be there as long as the Alpha thought there was something around that could hurt those who belonged to their nest.

 

Now, seeing Haizaki and his fighting stance, the prince couldn’t help but think that perhaps this other Alpha had also reached the same conclusion, because as they watched each other’s movements, Shougo licked dramatically his thumb finger and his eyes glinted with something akin to maliciousness and bloodlust.

 

Just before the blue haired man attacked Kaijo’s lord, he thought that was probably the face their ancestors made just before going against a prey in the wilderness.

 

Haizaki was ready to meet his blade high in the air, but just before they touched, Daiki quickly moved it and tried to slash him on his right side, which was now completely vulnerable. Shougo sees through his movements and steps aside just in time to stop the sword from cutting on his light armor.

 

Aomine didn’t give him a respite and kept trying to hit his uncovered points, which being honest, weren’t a lot. The grey haired man put up a good fight against him and he also got slightly close to Daiki’s own vulnerable parts.

 

They stepped back and a smirk appears on the lord’s face. “I can see all the rumours about you are true.”

 

Without giving away a hint of his mood and emotions, he shrugged. “I can’t say the same about you, as I’ve never heard something about you before this.”

 

The smirk vanished from the other Alpha and a little frown appeared on his face. “I’ll make sure you don’t forget me, then,” he said and Daiki, who had already noticed his grip in the sword tightened, had time to roll his eyes before he blocked the first of Shougo’s attack.

 

Immediately, he saw the change in his pace and it didn’t take him more than a couple of seconds to realize what he was trying to do.

 

Haizaki was trying to copy his movements.

 

Daiki remembered Ryouta doing the same and it didn’t take him long to catch in more detail the differences between their styles. While the Omega usually tried to imitate to perfection his opponent’s movements, this Alpha modified them to his own needs, using a different rhythm to perform the attack.

 

It confused him, because he subconsciously tried to block an attack he knew to heart, only to find he moved too quickly or too slow and Haizaki’s sword was already over him. The only thing he had left was moving aside or backwards, slowly, but without a doubt, giving up ground to the other Alpha.

 

The annoying smirk appeared again on his face and Aomine made the mistake of acting on impulse and instincts instead on a strategy.

 

Haizaki was aware of the effect his taunting had and so, he was fully prepared to meet the strong but sloppy strokes the prince tried against him.

 

Aomine’s rage caused him a bleeding slash on his right forearm, though luckily, his grip on his sword didn’t falter because of the pain he felt for a moment.

 

“Perhaps I spoke too quickly,” Kaijo’s lord said and Daiki knew he was referring to his previous comment about the rumours he had heard around about his abilities.

 

He took a deep breath and kept himself from moving without thinking beforehand. He knew he could win this spar, he had already understood Shougo’s strategy and ability, the only thing he had to do now was build, quickly, a strategy that would let him push aside the instinct to counterattack Haizaki’s assaults as if he was going against himself and just treat them as if he was seeing them for the first time.

 

When he thought of a pla, he didn’t lose time and ran towards the other Alpha, clearly surprising him with the speed and strength behind his straightforward attack. Haizaki staggered for a moment before he found his balance again, going for an attack himself.

 

The same attack he had just received.

 

Though this time, he wasn’t met with the same unbalanced attack and, instead, Daiki’s block was timed perfectly with his own slash. Aomine didn’t give him more time to think and instead he thrusted his sword towards Shougo’s abdomen, making him give, inevitably, a few steps backwards.

 

The prince didn’t stop and kept pushing the other man towards the circle line with his careful thought and well executed strokes. And just when Haizaki was three steps away from the line, Daiki tightened his hold on the pommel of the sword and made  sure to crush his knuckles against Shougo’s.

 

Instantly, and with a howl, the grey haired man lost his grip on his blade and the dark skinned Alpha made sure to kick it out of the way.

 

Still standing, and with a bright red hand burning in pain, Haizaki found himself with a sword pointing to his heart.

 

This time, Daiki made sure to let Shougo see on his face the pride and smugness he was feeling. “I think the rumours you heard about me weren’t completely true,” he didn’t give the other Alpha a chance to ask why, “because if they were, you would have known that the only one who can beat me is _me_.”

 

With that, he inflicted more force into the sword and pushed Haizaki forward until his feet finally left the battle ring, announcing the champion of the first duel of the swordsmanship competition.

 

He made sure some of the men around the ring had left along his opponent before he turned to attention to the cheering crowd.

 

His blue eyes scanned quickly the royal pavilion and it didn’t take him long to found Ryouta there.

 

The Omega’s eyes were sparkling in excitement, he had a bright grin on his face and was clapping enthusiastically to him. Daiki made sure to return his smile and after a moment, he glanced and nodded towards the end of the battleground, where the last tents were set up and less people were mingling around.

 

Understanding, and without missing a beat, Kise nodded once in response before Aomine looked away to the man who was announcing his first victory of the day.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, and afterwards his forearm was bandaged, Daiki finally arrived to their meeting place, after being stopped by unknown and familiar faces who wanted to congratulate him for his victory. He sighed relieved when he saw the blond was one of the few persons standing in the area.

 

The Omega noticed his presence quickly and he was received with the same bright smile he had seen before in the pavilion. “Aominecchi! That was amazing!” The Alpha, who just had taken a gulp of water from the canteen he had on his hand, choked on it and had to cough a few times to get his breathing under control again. “Are you alright, Aominecchi?” The blond asked, startled at what just happened.

 

He thanked the gods he had kept the water canteen away from his mouth because he probably would have embarrassed himself again. “Yes,” he said, answering Kise’s question before he looked at the amber eyed man with a confused and amazed expression on his face, “what did you call me?”

 

His pale skin flushed instantly and Daiki realized Ryouta had called him with his peculiar suffix without taking notice of it. “Aominecchi…,” he answered, as if he quite couldn’t believe himself. “But-but, if you don’t like it, I’ll make sure not to call you that again. Honestly, it just slipped out, I called most of my friends like that and-”

 

Aomine stopped listening to him after that, because he realized that among all their friends, he actually was the only one who hadn’t gotten a special name from the Omega. And even though he almost didn’t admit it to himself, he had to accept the fact that it was kind of… _endearing._

 

When he noticed the blond was still rambling, he shook his head and put his hands in the air, trying to appease him. “Hey, it’s alright, I don’t mind.”

 

“You don’t?” He asked, slowly.

 

“No, it’s okay, trust me.” Still a bit dubious, the Omega nodded. Too’s prince changed the subject in an attempt to push aside Kise’s embarrassment and his own cheesy thoughts. “Did you like the spar?”

 

Ryouta’s demeanor changed and he nodded his head in excitement. “Of course! I didn’t expect to watch such a duel in the first match. You two fought very well, it was an honor having the chance to see it.”

 

This time, Daiki’s dark skinned cheek turned a rosy tint. “I’m glad you liked it,” he said with honesty. The Omega gave him a small smile before they fell into silence. Aomine remembered in that moment that they weren’t on their best time, as they were only talking with each other because they were still high in the excitement and adrenaline from the duel, not because they, or rather just Ryouta, had forgiven him.

 

He took a deep breath and looked straight into the Omega’s eyes. “Look, Kise…”

 

“Yes?” His tone reminded him of their encounter earlier in the day, when he had been seconds away from apologizing before he changed his mind. It sounded hopeful and, perhaps just by wishful dreaming on his part, eager.

 

“What I said before was very wrong on my part, I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”

 

Sobered, the blond nodded. “You shouldn’t have, less when you agreed to stop your passive-aggressive behaviour towards me. We’re supposed to be friends and well, what you told me is not what friend tell each other.”

 

He nodded in return and cleared his throat with difficulty. “I know.”

 

“Then why? Why do you keep acting like that? I-I tried to go back and see if I had said something out of turn to you, but nothing came up.” Kise looked honestly confused and Aomine knew he wouldn’t be able to give him a completely fair answer.

 

Not when he still was working on one for himself.

 

“I don’t know, Kise. I say things when I’m angry that I don’t really mean, things I know are going to hurt you, but, well-” he sighed as he tried to organize his own thoughts, “I think I  just get blinded by my own feelings and I don’t really measure what it’s coming out of my mouth.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t mean them? It’s just-”

 

“I don’t,” Daiki said, interrupting the Omega with a clear tone in his voice.

 

Ryouta looked at him for a few seconds before he nodded slowly. “I believe you.”

 

“Thank you.” They fell into silence once more and Daiki knew he had to hurry back to the battleground, as his next combat should be coming up soon. He looked at the Omega, who was watching two kids play around a big orchard before he called, “Kise?”

 

The blond turned towards him again and tilted his head, “yes?”

 

“Are we okay?”

 

It took him a moment, but finally, a little smile appeared on his face and he said, “we are.”

 

After that, and with an easy heart, Aomine won the rest of the combats of the first day of the tournament.

 

* * *

As the next day would be completely dedicated to the competitions, the night’s activities were to be easy and smooth ones. Shutoku’s royal family had arranged a delicious banquet along a few artistic performances to entertain their guest during the evening.

 

Daiki made his way towards the Dining Hall later than he had intended, all because the mostly short but numerous battles he had had during the day had taken a toll on his body and just after he took a bath and cleaned all the grim and sweat from his body, he had fallen asleep on his bed and his nap had extended into the late hours of the night.

 

The banquet and a dancing performance had already began when he finally took the only empty seat in the royal table. He was met with curious glances and a chastising one from his mother. He didn’t even try to excuse himself, as he was sure his mother was aware of the reason behind his tardiness.

 

He made sure to fill his plate with a good portion of the dishes in the table before he started eating, his eyes travelling around the room until he concentrated in the performance.

 

Aomine wasn’t one to be very interested in artistic things, as he was more of a  soldier than anything else. Though that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the spectacle brought here by Shutoku’s kings. And it was obvious this had been made possible by the Midorima family, as the dancers, as beautiful as they were, weren’t extravagant or lewd in their clothes or movements.

 

He kept to himself most of the night, simply gazing around the room and watching for sparse movements what his family and friends were doing in the royal table. Daiki would have preferred to stay on his room that night, but before they came to this kingdom his father had told him it would be good to be present in the main events as people deserved the chance to meet and see Too’s soon-to-be king.

 

And so, here he was, trying to maintain appearances for a couple of hours before he went back to his room to check his sword and armor and to get some rest for the competitions he had ahead the next day.

 

Some time later just before a group of musicians started their own act, he finally deemed it acceptable to excuse himself from the royal table before he made his way to the big double doors of the Dining Hall.

 

He was pleasantly surprised to find Ryouta along his sisters there, as he hadn’t seen the Omega leave the table because he had  been seated at the other extreme of it.

 

“Already leaving?” he asked as he joined them besides the doors.

 

The siblings turned to him and he greeted the two princesses before he turned to the older blond, who answered him, “yes. What about you?”

 

“Same, I want to be rested for the-”

 

“Tournament,” the three Kise children said and Aomine realized that the competition must have been the only thing they had been hearing about during the day. He smiled a bit sheepishly at them before he offered to accompany them to their quarters.

 

The walk to the royal tower was filled with chatter among the three siblings and when they arrived to Kaijo’s rooms he was surprised to hear Ryouta telling his sisters he would be back later.

 

“Didn’t you say you would spend tonight with them?” he asked the Omega.

 

“I am, but I need to pick some things back in our quarters.”

 

“Right,” he answered and in silence, they made their way back towards the staircase. They were turning around the last corner when he heard sounds coming from the next corridor. A glance to the Omega let him know he wasn’t the only one who heard the giggling and the following shushing.

 

A moment later, they were met with the image of Haizaki and some Beta woman making out against one of the walls, not realizing they had company.

 

The two princes shared a look before the blond cleared his throat, startling the other two in the corridor.

 

“Your Highnesses,” the woman said, wide eyed before she bowed to them. Daiki noticed her dress had a few loose laces on the chest part, “we didn’t expect to find someone here.”

 

“These are Kaijo’s quarters, they do not belong only to Lord Haizaki. It would be a good thing to remember it,” Ryouta said in a serious tone. Aomine imagined he wasn’t happy about the fact his sisters almost encountered the same image as they had.

 

“Is something wrong, prince Kise?” Haizaki drawled out, in a clear drunken state, “I’m sure you won’t mind me having a bit of fun.” His words were accompanied by him taking the woman by the waist. Aomine saw his hand travelling lower until it disappeared from their sight.

 

He had a very good idea where it was now.

 

“What you do for _fun_ is none of my business, as long as it is made in privacy. No one should have to found you or your partner in compromising situations.”

 

“Why so uptight? You weren’t like this yesterday’s night.”

 

The woman besides Haizaki gasped at his boldness.

 

Kise frowned and opened his mouth to answer him, though Daiki beat him to it. “You are speaking to your superior, a prince, and you should show the respect he deserves.” He glared at the other Alpha. “And watch the wording.”

 

Shougo took a step forward and the Beta had to struggle to keep them both on their feet, the grey haired man obviously too drunk to care about things like that. “If it isn’t today’s champion!” He exclaimed, his tone louder than necessary. “Haven’t you had enough for today, _Your Highness_?”

 

“I wonder the same thing, lord Haizaki. Though it actually seems as if you wouldn’t mind being shown your place once more today,” Daiki said, looking at the Alpha from head to toe.

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Aominecchi,” Ryouta chastised at his side, “he’s drunk, it’s not worthy.”

 

“Pretty Omegas shouldn’t interfere in a conversation between Alphas, prince Kise,” Haizaki said, not even sparing a glance to the blond.

 

Daiki didn’t even take notice of Kise’s tightened jaw and fists because he was too busy stalking towards the other Alpha. Just before he grabbed Shougo by his neck collar, a new voice joined their discussion.

 

“Your Highness?” They all turned towards the two guards who had just arrived. They were Alphas, one brown haired and the other a redhead, who was the one who spoke to them. “Is something going on?” He asked, looking at their defensive stances and feeling the tension on the corridor.

 

“Yes,” Ryouta said, all eyes turning to him, “Lord Haizaki seems to have drank too much for the night, please escort him back to his room and this lady back to wherever she came from. They are disturbing us.”

 

Quickly, the two guards obeyed the prince and soon, Kise and Aomine were alone in the hallway.

 

They stayed in silence for a moment before the blue haired man turned towards the Omega. “Let’s go, your sisters are waiting for you to come back.” He noticed in that instant that Ryouta wasn’t paying attention to him and, instead, was staring at the side corridor one of the guards had used to usher Haizaki out. “Kise?”

 

A bit startled, the blond turned back to him and Daiki had to repeat his words to him. Ryouta mumbled an “alright” before they made their way towards Too’s quarters.

 

Silently, Aomine watched the tension and unease in the Omega’s body and realized soon enough that Kise was a lot more upset than what he was showing off.

 

He smirked internally at the thought of Haizaki finding himself in the blond’s bad side.

 

Shougo probably wouldn’t know what hit him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost two thirty in the morning, so I'm practically writing this note from a dream haha... I'm so tired but I really wanted to update this chapter, so here it is<3.
> 
> Kise finally calls Daiki 'Aominecchi'! I've taken too much time on that, so I'm very happy to have it already done hahaha... 
> 
> So, what did you think? :3
> 
> I hope you all have had a nice week and I wish you the same for the one to come :D The next chapter should be up, hmmm, around Wednesday? I'm not sure, I have a couple of tests this week and a lot of homework, so watch out in Tumblr for any updates about that. Keep in mind that I do my best to update as quickly as possible <3
> 
> Thank you so much as always for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. You've got no idea how happy they make my day *-*
> 
> Take care and see you soon :D
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated, so here are a few reminders.
> 
> \- Aomine won his first sparr in the competition, which was against Haizaki Shougo.  
> \- Ryouta and Daiki are back to speaking terms.  
> \- At night, the two of them found Haizaki making out with a woman close to Kaijo's quarters. Shougo discrimated Ryouta because he is an Omega, so Kise is quite angry at him at the moment.   
> \- This chapter happens at the second and last day of the tournament.

Ryouta had gotten up at the indecent hour of five in the morning. He had struggled with sleep for an hour before he gave up, knowing his body was ready to start the day and wouldn’t let him waste another minute.

 

He sat up in the bed and saw that his sisters were deep in sleep. The three of them had shared Chiharu’s bed and had spent the night stealing blankets from each other and kicking each shin they had found in their way.

 

The Omega looked for the clothes he had brought with him and changed in the adjacent bathroom. When he was ready, he found a piece of parchment and wrote a note to his sisters, telling them that he would meet them later for breakfast or during the tournament. They looked peaceful in their slumber and he didn’t have the heart to wake them up just to say goodbye for a few hours.

 

The hallways were almost empty, he found a handful of guards and servants in his way to Too’s quarters. Ryouta opened quietly the double doors, not even noticing the figure that was also entering the living room.

 

“Kise?”

 

A gasp escaped the blond’s lips as he saw Daiki staring at him. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm down his erratically beating heart. “Aominecchi? What are you doing awake so early?”

 

The blue haired man tilted his head, “you’ve gotten used to laze around, haven’t you? Back in Too we are always up at this time.”

 

The Omega had at least the decency of looking sheepish. “You’re right. Are you going to train?”

 

He was surprised when Daiki shook his head.

 

“No, I’m just going for a ride around the gardens, to clear my mind.”

 

“Are you nervous?” Ryouta asked.

 

The Alpha knew he was referring to the tournament. “Why would I? It’s not my first one.”

 

Kise raised an eyebrow at him. “To my believe, each one is quite different from the others, so it shouldn’t be that strange to be nervous because of it.”

 

Daiki only shrugged. The blond knew he wasn’t much of a talker on the early hours of the day.

 

“Let’s go,” the Alpha said, nodding to the door blocked by the Omega.

 

“Where?” He asked, admittedly, dumbly.

 

“For a ride, or you aren’t up for it?”

 

Ryouta couldn’t help but ask himself if they had gotten so used to each other’s company that Daiki already supposed he would want to join him in any plans he had.

 

“Sure, let me put on better clothes,” he replied. He passed Daiki and went to his room, but just before he opened the door, he could have sworn he heard the Alpha saying something like ‘you don’t need better clothes’, however, when he turned and asked him if he had said something, the taller man just shook his head and hurried to one of the couches in the living room.

 

The Omega just shrugged and searched for riding clothes in his closet.

 

It didn’t take him long to get ready and soon, the two of them were descending the tower’s stairs and in silence, walked to the stables outside of the palace. There was only a stable boy on the place, and unpresented child, who went for their horses and put the saddles on before he handed the Alpha and the Omega the reins.

 

With Daiki on his white mare and Ryouta on his black stud, they started to walk through the empty gardens of Shutoku’s castle. The beginning of summer hadn’t been gentle to Kise, so he cherished the cold breeze of the early morning.

 

“Aominecchi?” he called after a few minutes, breaking the calm and comfortable silence between them.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can we go to the beach?” the Omega asked, glancing at the road on their left, which he knew could lead them to the private shores of the palace. “I know the way.”

 

The blue haired man nodded at him. “Lead on.”

 

It wasn’t a very used road, as it had narrow parts that only experienced riders could walk comfortably. Luckily, the two princes had been riding since an early age and didn’t think twice about moving forward towards the beach.

 

The ground changed quickly from soil to sand and soon they were only a few meters from the water.

 

“What are you doing?” Daiki asked as soon as he saw the Omega getting down from the horse. Ryouta had taken the reins in his hands and was leading the horse towards a pole well placed in the ground.

 

“I want to walk around a bit,” he answered as he started to tie the animal to the pole. He glanced at the Alpha as he did it. “What are you waiting for? Come here.”

 

“I don’t want to.”

 

Kise finished his task and turned to the other prince. “Why?”

 

“I don’t like sand,” Aomine replied, something akin to a pout on his face.

 

“You can’t be serious,” the blond said, though the only response he received was a huff. “Come on, get here. I joined you for the ride in the gardens, it’s only fair you join me in this walk.”

 

Too’s prince rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “As if you didn’t want to come.”

 

“Aominecchi!” Ryouta said as he put his hands on his hips. He was reminded of his own mother, as queen Misaki usually would get this pose to get her children to do what she asked. “Please.”

 

“No.”

 

_“Please_. Don’t ruin the fun, Aominecchi!”

 

They stared at each other almost for a full minute before the Alpha rolled his eyes once more and got his feet on the ground. “You’re annoying,” he muttered as he joined Ryouta and tied his mare to the pole.

 

The blond glared at him for a moment before he took off his boots and rolled up to his knees the trousers he was wearing. He commanded his fellow prince to do the same before he lead the way towards the water.

 

The Omega didn’t hesitate to put his feet on the water, though he hissed at the coldness of it. It took him some seconds to get his chilled skin back to normal.

 

“Don’t you want to test the water?” he asked at his partner, who hadn’t joined him.

 

Blue eyes looked doubtfully at the water. “It doesn’t look very inviting.”

 

“Summer is just beginning. I bet that in a month’s time this beach will be the new place where nobles meet, it’ll be full of people.”

 

“You are very familiar with Shutoku, aren’t you?” Daiki asked.

 

“Yes. Don’t you know? My mother is from this kingdom, my grandparents still live here.” As the words left his lips he made a mental note to talk to his sisters about visiting their mother’s family. “Besides, this is the first festival my parents miss in, at least, five or six years. We’ve spent a big part of our summers here.”

 

Daiki nodded slowly as they walked. The water reached his ankles while Daiki walked at his other side, making sure the water didn’t touch him a lot.

 

“It is nice, but it’s not…”

 

“Home,” the Omega finished for him.

 

“Yes,” the blue haired man accepted, “even the air here is different, too salty.”

 

“Well, it’s true that Too doesn’t have beaches,” a little frown appeared on Kise’s face, “So that’s why you didn’t want to walk around here, you’re probably not used to it,” he looked sideways at the Alpha, “do you even know how to swim?”

 

“Of course I know!”

 

The blond giggled and Daiki looked a bit embarrassed at his outburst. “I believe you, then.” He glanced sorrowfully at the water. “I wish it wasn’t so cold, so we could take a swim. Kaijo’s beaches aren’t as good as the ones here, but I used to go to one of them once or twice a month.”

 

They stayed in silence after that and only broke it when Kise told Aomine they should go back to the palace if they didn’t want to miss breakfast. The Alpha complied and soon, they were walking the road that would take them back to the castle’s grounds.

 

It was only a few hours later when he realized he had completely forgotten about the date he had with Haizaki.

 

He had shrugged his shoulders at the thought, he didn’t have any intention to meet with a person that thought so little of Omegas. Besides, even though he felt cold during the rest of the day, he didn’t regret begging Daiki to join him on the beach as he had enjoyed it.

 

A lot, actually.

 

* * *

 Momoi and him were missing the jousting competition, but they had heard word about the competitors in the knife throwing discipline and they hadn’t been able to keep their curiosity under control.

 

Kise was happy he had come, as the last  two contestants, Aomine Daiki and Takao Kazunari, were dueling to see who would win the golden and black flower crown, along the white and silver one for the person of their preference.

 

Ryouta was quite impressed with their performances, they were throwing against moving targets and they had yet to miss the center of them. However, he had to admit that the one who cause the most surprise in the public was the black haired man.

 

A noble had told them he was known by having something called Hawke’s Eyes, an ability that allowed him to be extremely aware of his surrounding, besides being able to watch and imagine his objective from different points of view.  

 

Takao Kazunari was a Beta, medium height. He was a soldier, high in the ranks of Shutoku’s army, who would probably be chosen as one of Shintarou’s personal guards after he was crowned. Ryouta could easily admit he was rather handsome, his shiny black hair made a great contrast with his bright blue eyes. He seemed as an easy going person too, as he had watched him talk with one of the judges of the competitions, a smile on the old man’s face and a big grin on Takao’s.

 

He had gotten serious after the knife throwing began, though, and now seemed very concentrated, as Aomine and him were on the final stages of their duel and if one missed the bullet’s eye, it would be the end of their performance.

 

Such end arrived quickly, as Kazunari had made a mistake and his knife had sank in the blue painted line and not in the center as he had needed to. Aomine’s next throw was perfect, just as the previous ones, and soon he was declared the winner of this part of the tournament.

 

After Takao and him shook hands and the Beta walked aside to let the Alpha have his moment, Aomine kneeled on the ground and allowed a little boy place the flower crown on his face. Immediately, cheers resonated in the public area.

 

The little boy went back to Daiki and this time, he offered him another crown, smaller and more delicate than the one he had on his head. The Alpha thanked him and turned to the stands, searching in the public for a moment before he put his gaze in the place Kise and Momoi were sitting.

 

Ryouta saw the other prince offer his hand to them. He didn’t know why, but his heart started beating rapidly against his ribcage and he found himself breathing through his mouth, an attempt to control his erratic breathing. When he heard Aomine call “Satsuki”, his body went back to normal and another sensation, or rather feeling, filled him.

 

Disappointment.

 

He watched as Momoi got up from her seat and walked towards the fighting ground, where Too’s prince was waiting for her. She bowed and allowed him to put the white and golden crown over his pink locks. Daiki kissed chastely her forehead before he offered him her his elbow. They walked together to one of the resting tents close to the fighting ground.

 

Ryouta willed himself to get back under control, though he felt his insides twisted an uncomfortable way. Why had he felt disappointed when he didn’t get the crown? Why did he want the crown? Why exactly would he want _Daiki_ to give him the crown?

 

No good answer revealed itself to him, so he pushed the matter to aside and decided to go back to the jousting competition stands.

 

His plans were stopped, however, when he heard Momoi calling his name from the flaps of the tent. He noted the crown looked incredibly good with the white and pink dress she was wearing.

 

“Momoicchi,” he said in greeting, putting a small smile on his face.

 

“Ki−chan, come here, Dai-chan and I want you to meet someone.”

 

He looked at her bemused before they entered the tent. It was spacious and had a table and a few couches around for the competitors, though for now it was only occupied by the two Omegas, Daiki and…

 

Takao Kazunari.

 

“Your Highness,” said Beta called as he bowed to the blond.

 

“Prince Ryouta is enough,” he said before he stood in front of the man. As expected, he was taller than him. “You did very well in there,” he commented, trying to distract himself from what had happened to him just a few moments ago, “you almost won, and I know that is no easy thing when it comes to him,” he glanced at Daiki to make his point.

 

The raven haired Beta nodded quickly. “I know, it really was an honour to compete against prince Aomine. Though I wouldn’t have minded it if I won.”

 

Kise laughed at that. “Don’t worry, you have a year to prepare yourself.” He put his hand at one side of his mouth and said in a loud whisper, “have him lose and you’ll be greatly rewarded.”

 

“Kise!” Daiki exclaimed annoyed. He had been talking aside to Satsuki in whispers and the only things the Omega had caught were phrases like ‘next time’, ‘don’t be a coward’ and ‘I have too many of these things’.

 

The blond and the black haired men laughed together.

 

“I’m serious, though,” Ryouta said with a smile in his face, and easier one, “work hard, it’s not impossible to win in a competition against him.”

 

“I will, Your Highness.”

 

“Prince Ryouta,” the royal said.

 

“Prince Ryouta,” Takao corrected.

 

“I’m leaving, I need to prepare for the sparrs,” Aomine said to them before he focused on the Beta, “good luck next time.”

 

“Same,” Kazunari replied cheekily. The two Omegas giggled at that. “I must go too,” the soldier went to the exit of the tent and grabbed one of the flaps. He stopped in his motions and turned to the group for a moment, “prince Aomine, I have something to ask.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“Please win the sparrs, I have money on you!” And with that, he left the two princes and the lady alone in the tent.

 

They looked at each other before a smile appeared on their faces.

 

“What a character he is, right?” Satsuki asked. The two men nodded in agreement.

  

* * *

 

Besides the surprise Takao had brought with him in the knife throwing competition, the tournament had went as they usually did. Prince Midorima had won the bow and arrow discipline, with Kasamatsu close behind him. As expected, the green haired man had given the white flowered crown to his little sister, Shizuko.

 

Kagami had won the jousting and the double wielding competitions. He gave the first white crown to Tetsuya, which wasn’t surprising, and had given the second one to Ryouta’s sister, Chiharu.

 

The blond Omega had laughed so hard at Taiga’s blush that he had had to leave the stands for a few minutes. He was sure queen Ayame and king Hideaki had told their son to choose wisely the persons he would gift with the flower crown.

 

Another thing Ryouta found funny was the fact that the second jousting competition had been ended at a draw, as Hideaki and Daisuke were too close to each other in abilities that it was practically impossible to choose a winner. They had given their second crown to their mates, though Kise was sure he had seen a glint on Hideaki’s red eyes when he glanced for a moment at Takahiro. Knowing him, he probably considered giving the crown to Shutoku’s king just to annoy him.

 

Such good kings they had, right?

 

The tournament was one duel away from ending. The final spar of the classic swordsmanship would be the last competition of the day, and it would be fought, just as he had predicted, by Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki.

 

They were all coming back from an hour long break. Ryouta was coming back alone from the refreshment tables and was startled when a hand put itself on his shoulder.

 

“What…?” he looked at the person touching him, it was consort king Shigemi and princess Shizuko was with him. “Your Majesty!”

 

“Ryouta,” the older Omega greeted, “forgive me for startling you and for I’ll ask of you. I know you probably want to watch Daiki and Taiga’s duel, but I need someone to accompany me and the kings and Shintarou are nowhere to be found,” Shigemi had an annoyed expression on his face, “Yosen’s party is arriving, would you go with me to meet them? It’ll be quick, you’ll probably be able to see the last part of the duel.”

 

“I...I-” The amber eyed man glanced at the fighting ground, which was already occupied by Aomine and Kagami. He wanted to watch the spar, badly, but he was Kaijo’s only prince and first born too, he could understand why Shigemi was asking this of him. He sigued deeply and nodded. “I’ll go with you, Your Majesty.”

 

“Thank you, Ryouta,” he replied and their group of three started to walk away from the tents.

 

Ryouta was surprised when he saw a servant with two horses in her hands. “Is this necessary?” The walk back to the palace wouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes.

 

“Yes, they were almost at the palace’s gates when we were informed of their arrival.” The older Omega helped Shizuku onto the horse before he seated himself behind her. Kise did the same on his horse and the three of them hurried back to the castle.

 

It had been a good idea to take the horses, because by the time they arrived at the gates, Yosen’s carriage was halting in front of the main stairs. A few nobles were scattered in the area, the royals stood before them.

 

Hiraoka Katashi was the first one to get down from the carriage. It had been a couple of years since Ryouta had last seen him. Prince Katashi was the eldest son of queen Hiraoka Sayuri and the oldest among the royal children, as he was over thirty years old. The  Alpha was the son of the deceased Alpha queen Yumiko. Kise hadn’t met queen Yumiko, as she had died a few years before he was born, but he knew people said that Katashi was very alike to his Alpha mother, as he had her dark brown hair and tanned skin. The only difference was that he had violet eyes, just as the rest of his brothers and sister did.

 

Katashi helped the only princess in the Yosen household get down from the carriage next. Hiraoka Sadashi was the third child of the Omegan queen Sayuri. She was tall for a Beta woman, even a Beta, though she was the shortest among her siblings. Sadashi had a voluptuous body and was said to be one of the most beautiful women in the Six Kingdoms, with her lilac hair and violet eyes, though at the age of twenty five she still hadn’t settled down and didn’t seem as she had any intention of it.

 

Katashi then helped out his only parent left alive, queen Sayuri. Her daughter Sadashi was the same height as her, though the queen had a thinner body, except her hips, as they told easily the fact that she had had five big children.

 

The last one to climb down from the carriage was Murasakibara Atsushi, Yosen’s crowned prince. He was the same age as Ryouta, though seen from afar and just for his size, anyone could think he was older. He was the only child of ruling queen Shinju and it was clear he had inherited her height, as she almost crossed the two meters line; Atsushi had surpassed her, actually, and stood at the imposing height of two meters and eight centimeters. Just as Sadashi, he had inherited her Omegan mother’s look, and his hair and eyes were a purple tone.

 

“Your Majesty, Your Highnesses,” Shigemi greeted, “welcome to Shutoku.”

 

“Hello, Shigemi,” queen Sayuri said, nodding her head at him. Her violet hair was held in a chignon at the back of her head, her violet eyes were framed by frameless glasses. “Thank you for receiving us.”

 

“It’s a pleasure. I hope you didn’t find any more trouble besides the storms at the beginning of your journey.”

 

Sayuri smiled gently at the Omegan king. “It was alright,” she turned her gaze to Shutoku’s princess and Kaijo’s prince, she opened her mouth to speak, but she was rudely interrupted by Katashi.

 

“Are there no Alphas in our receiving?”

 

“Katashi,” Sayuri hissed. In front of them, Shigemi and Ryouta tightened their jaws in annoyance.

 

Weren’t they enough? A king and two princes?

 

The younger Omega opened his mouth, he had a very good idea of what he could say to his fellow prince. However, the consort king glanced at him and shook his head almost imperceptibly.

 

“It is a shame, but we were informed of your arrival just as you were entering the palace grounds. The tournament has not ended and the kings and rest of the princes are busy on it. Do not worry, though, you will have many opportunities to meet with the respected and considerate Alphas that are guests in our house.”

 

Ryouta had to will himself to not turn and look wide eyed at Shutoku’s king. He had, politely, put fucking Katashi just where he deserved to be.

 

“Do not mind him, Shigemi,” Sayuri said, not even glancing at her son, “he is just tired from the trip and is not watching his words.”

 

The ash blond man nodded and put a small smile on his face. “It will be better to get you to your rooms, then? So you can rest from the journey.”

 

“That will be very appreciated,” Sayuri answered.

 

Shigemi turned to Ryouta and said in a whisper, “you can go. We will meet later, alright? Thank you for doing this.”

 

“It was nothing.” He turned to the arriving group and looked up at Atsushi. “Murasakibaracchi! Come, Kagamicchi and Aominecchi are the last duel of the tournament, if we hurry we may see the last minutes of the sparr.”

 

“Kise−chin, I’m tired!” The Alpha drawled out.

 

“Come on, you can leave in half an hour, alright?”

 

Murasakibara sighed before he nodded and the two of them took the horses Shigemi and Ryouta had used to get to the gates quickly just a few minutes before.

 

They arrived to the fighting grounds and the two princes saw the moment in which Daiki and Taiga were shaking hands before the redhead left the blue haired man alone in the circle.

 

Aomine had won.

 

A bright smile appeared on Ryouta’s face as he watched a little girl put the black and golden crown over Daiki’s blue strands. After that, the Alpha turned to the royal pavilion and bowed deeply to them. Aomine walked out of the fighting grounds and went to the tent close to them.

 

Without caring for properness, the blond left Atsushi and hurried towards the tent. Kagami was also in the tent and the two Alphas were pushing and house roughing each other in a friendly manner.

 

“I told you I would win.”

 

“It was pure luck! You’ll see next time.”

 

“You said that each time you lose.”

 

“You should have more respected for the person who almost beat you.”

 

“ _Almost_ , you said it yourself.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“You would like to, wouldn’t you?” Daiki said, looking at Taiga with mirth on his eyes.

 

Ryouta chose that moment to announce his presence. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked with a thin raised eyebrow.

 

The two Alphas turned towards him and stared at him wide eyed. They blushed when they realized he had heard their _lovely_ conversation.

 

“No, you aren’t,” Kagami said after a moment. He huffed in laughter for a second before he glanced at Aomine. “It was a good duel.”

 

“It was.”

 

The redhead looked between the other Alpha and the Omega. “Good luck,” was the only he said before he left them alone in the tent.

 

“You won,” Kise said, “congratulations, Aominecchi,” he said with a smile on his face. Daiki’s happy mood was very contagious.

 

“Thank you.” the blue haired man commented, “I didn’t see you on the stands.”

 

“Yosen’s party arrived and king Shigemi asked me to help him with the welcoming. I really wanted to watch you two fight.”

 

Daiki shook his head at him. “It’s okay, I’ll try to tell you about it with as much detail as I can.”

 

“That would be kind of you, Aominecchi,” Ryota replied, a soft smile on his face. He looked away from the blue haired man, watching the decorations inside of the tent. It was very similar to the one he had visited after the knife throwing competition, as it had some couches and wooden tables, filled with beverages and food.

 

“Kise?”

 

“Yes?”  The Omega asked. He turned his stare towards the Alpha and noticed he had something in his hands behind his back.

 

“I have something for you.”

 

The blond looked at him as if he had gone mad, “you have something for me?”

 

Aomine nodded, “come here.” He complied and stood in front of the other prince. “I was going to do this earlier, but I got nervous and preferred the easier way. Momoi did chastise me after that, though... She told me I was being a coward.”

 

“What are you talking about, Aominecchi?”

 

“About this,” and with that, the Alpha showed him what he had behind his back.

 

It was the white and golden flower crown.

 

Ryouta hadn’t even realized that Daiki hadn’t given it away after he won the tournament.

 

He looked between the crown and the blue haired man. “What are you doing with that?”

 

“As I said, what I should have done before,” and with that, he gently put the crown over the Omega’s blond hair.

 

Kise gaped at him as he felt the weight of the small crown in his head. “Daiki… this things are meant for special people.”

 

“I know,” The taller man said with a quiet tone.

 

He felt like his heart was going to escape out of his body. “Do you consider me a special person?”

 

“I do, a very special person, actually.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes,” Daiki’s blue eyes were bright against the fire lighted lamps of the tent. They were shining and Ryouta imagined he was still drunk in victory and greatness.

 

_“Aominecchi,”_ he whispered after a moment. He felt his cheeks were going to combust at any moment, they were _that_ flushed.

 

“You don’t believe me?” The Alpha asked as he took a step towards the blond. With his next breath, the Omega caught a whiff of his scent. He had to close his eyes for a moment to keep his primal side under control, as Daiki’s natural musk was starting to seem too _attractive._

 

“It’s not that! I just wasn’t expecting this…I-I…” Kise couldn’t find his voice, much less when he saw the other prince smile lopsided, probably realizing he had caught him out of guard.

 

“Should I do something for you to believe me?” Daiki asked, taking a step closer to Ryouta.

 

“Something like what?” And unconsciously, Kaijo’s prince took a step forward.

 

“Something like this…”

 

The Omega didn’t even have the chance of looking foxed at Aomine, because by then he had already closed the distance between them, grabbed the back of his neck and put their lips together

 

Daiki kissed him.

 

Prince Aomine Daiki _kissed_ him and there was nothing else he could think of in that moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite late... But I hope you liked this chapter :3
> 
> I've gotten a few complains about how I never update on time, which is completely true, but well, I didn't take very well the comment... So, would you like me to keep on giving you approximated times of update? My classes will be finished in less than ten days, so I should be able to update again once or twice a week... But well, I'm leaving the decision to you.
> 
> On other news, my lovely Beta-chan is busy at the moment, so this chapter is not corrected. If you find any mistake around here, please point it out so I can fix it :3
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience! I have no intention of leaving this fic, I absolutely love it and I'm always thinking about new things to add in here, so trust me when I say that even if I sometimes take too much time updating, it's not because I don't want to, it's just that, well, life gets busy. 
> 
> Please, please, tell me, what did you think of this chapter? <3


	25. Chapter 25

Had he gone insane?

 

Yes, probably.

 

Nothing else but insanity could have pushed him towards kissing Ryouta in such way, no warning and no thinking beforehand.

 

But, Gods, was he glad that he did it.

 

Aomine was almost twenty years old and had presented at the age of fifteen, his experience with Omegas, male or female, was vast to say the least. The longest an Alpha noble went through ruts without a partner was one or two cycles, after that, they would find themselves with a partner during their time of need. Daiki was no exception to this rule.

 

Kise wasn’t the first Omega he had kissed in his life, he probably wouldn’t be the last either. However, the Alpha couldn’t help but think that this was something he would remember years ahead, when his memories of being the champion of a tournament were mixed with the reminiscence of gentle and warm lips, of silky and thin blond strands, of soft and fair skin.

 

He felt Ryouta breathe against his skin, a tremble inhale that had his whole body shuddering. He tightened his hold on the back of his neck with one hand, while the other traveled through his side and gripped a curved and well defined hip.

 

Daiki felt brave, and high of the victory he just had, and decided to be bolder. With the tip of his tongue he traced the Omega’s lower lip, a request to push forward boundaries that were already broken.

Kise’s arms, that had stood frozen until this moment at his sides, finally moved and the Alpha felt long fingers grabbing the front of his dirty shirt. Once more, he felt the shudder of a breath against his skin, along the hesitant opening of the lips that were against his.

 

He didn’t waste time, but just as he was about to overpower the kiss, he heard voices outside of the tent. Voices he knew perfectly well.

 

With only seconds to spare, he pushed away from the blond, just in time to see a confused and hurt expression go through his face, and just in time to see his parents enter the tent.

 

“Daiki! You won!” Aomine Nori exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around her son’s body.

 

The Alpha, who was hyper aware of the only Omega in the room, noticed how he took a step backwards. Though, luckily, he didn’t leave.

 

“Congratulations, son,” Daisuke said with a warm smile on his face, stepping forward to clap the prince’s shoulders twice. “It was a fine duel.”

“Thank you, Father, Mother,” he answered, bowing his head respectfully to the king and queen. He raised his head, though, when he heard his father say, “Ryouta, I hadn’t see you there.”

 

Daiki turned to the Omega and noticed, as someone who had spent a lot of time with him in the last months, how he calmed down his expression and tried to ignore the furious blush in his cheeks. He saw his fingers twitching at his sides, and he wondered if he had the same urge he had, to touch his own lips after the kiss they had shared.

 

“I came to congratulate prince Daiki as well,” he replied, politely.

 

Nori smiled happily at the two of them. “I’m glad you’ve gotten along so well, it will be a good thing for the kingdoms the fact that their governors are so close to each other.”

 

The young Alpha glanced at Ryouta, but found him staring at the queen and avoiding his stare. With a deep breath, Daiki turned towards his mother. “I think so, too.”

 

No one said anything else as the tent’s flaps were opened once more. Momoi, Kuroko, Midorima and Murasakibara came through it and surrounded him, congratulating words on their lips as they talked about their favorite parts of the duel.

 

By the time Aomine turned and searched with his gaze for Ryouta, he found the Omega had left the room altogether, no trace or hint left of where he had gone.

 

* * *

He walked through the pavilions and tents instinctively, his mind felt strangely empty, except for one thought in particular.

 

Daiki had kissed him.

 

Daiki, Too’s prince, the man who had made him leave his home, the man who half of the time was mad at him for some reason, had kissed him. His first kiss, at that.

 

It could be surprising, but before his presenting, Ryouta had put all of his efforts into training and preparing himself to take Kaijo’s throne. Love wasn’t one of his priorities and so, he had pushed it away and had made himself believe that he would mate some person his parents chose for him, and his ‘love life’ would start after that. Never had he even fooled around with a girl or boy, no one from his kingdom had caught his attention like that and he had simply preferred to use his time in more important things.

 

Furthermore, after he presented as an Omega, he had pushed the thought completely away from his mind, knowing the tables had turned and that he would probably be used to make his family’s ties stronger with some other noble family in the Six Kingdoms.

 

He remembered, though, what had happened a few weeks before, when he had been in the middle of his heat and had used Aomine’s clothes to confuse his mind into thinking he had an Alpha at his side. As much as he liked blocking that memory because of the embarrassment he ended up feeling after, he could clearly recall the images he had built for himself, of strong and dark skinned arms caging him and making him submit, trying to relieve him of the awful emptiness that threatened his body for so many hours.

 

The Alpha had always been there, in some corner of his mind reminding him of the chances he had at the tip of his fingers, of a life with a man that considered him an equal as probably not many would.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself, his thoughts a tumbled mess that didn’t seem to have a beginning or an end. He ran a hand through his hair, gripping it slightly to make himself focus. “What were you thinking about, Aominecchi, when you did that out of nowhere?”

 

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, trying this time to empty his mind. He was getting a headache.

 

“Kise-kun?”

 

He practically jumped half a meter in the air.

 

“Kurokocchi!?” he asked, his heart seconds away from escaping his chest. When had the other Omega gotten so close to him? Damn, he would have liked to believe his reflexes and senses were a bit better than that.

 

“Did I startle you? I apologize,” Kuroko answered, the blinking of his eyes the only movement on his stoic face.

 

“No, it’s alright,” Ryouta said, taking a deep breath, “did something happen?”

 

Tetsuya shook his head. “It should be me asking you that, Kise-kun, you stopped in the middle of the way.”

 

“I… I did?” he asked, a bit dumbly if he was honest.

 

“Yes. Are you alright? You look quite shocked.”

 

Kise stared at Kuroko’s big eyes, knowing his fellow Omega was aware that _something_ was going on with him. “I’m not sure, Kurokocchi,” he answered, his shoulders slumping.

 

Gods, he was so confused.

 

A small concerned frown appeared on Tetsuya’s face. “Do you want to talk about it, Kise-kun?”

 

“Maybe,” he replied, hesitantly. He glanced at a group of people walking besides them, joining the other persons leaving the tournament area. “I just want to go back to the palace.”

 

Kuroko looked at him, still with a worried expression on his face, before he nodded and lead the way towards the building. Night had already fallen and the road was illuminated by well placed lamps, little spots of fire leading the way until it ended at the main entrance of Shutoku’s castle.

The two Omegas walked slowly, a few meters away from the closest group to them. Ryouta looked around for a moment before he turned towards Tetsuya, who was staring straight ahead.

 

“Aominecchi kissed me.”

 

Seirin’s noble turned to him, surprised. “Really?”

 

“Yes,” he looked away from his intense gaze, “back in the tent.”

 

Slowly, Kuroko nodded. “You looked a bit out of it when we joined you, that’s why I left so quickly and decided to look for you. Though, being honest, I thought you two had a fight, with the way you were avoiding him.”

 

“I wasn’t avoiding him!”

 

The Omega glanced at him, “weren’t you?”

 

Ryouta opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it after a second, rethinking his words. “I just didn’t know what to do, he… he surprised me. I can’t believe he feels that way towards me.”

 

Did Daiki actually feel like that towards him? Did he really have romantic feelings for him?

 

He found it hard to believe.

 

Perhaps…. perhaps he had just been happy for his victory, his mind clouded by the adrenaline running through his veins. Ryouta knew he wasn’t bad looking, he was aware of the stares people usually gave him when he entered a room.

 

Aomine had just taken advantage of his presence. He had seen a pretty face in front of him and probably thought ‘why not?’

 

“I think you should talk to him about it, he must have something to say, right?” Kuroko said, startling him out of his thoughts.

 

“Right,” he replied in a soft voice, just to end the conversation.

 

Between all the questions he had made himself in the last minute, he believed only one should be taken into account…

 

Why exactly had he expected the kiss to be more than that? More than a sign of affection between friends, who knew the feelings that came up after winning a hard battle.

 

Why?

 

* * *

 Along his parents, he ended up being one of the lasts to enter the palace’s gates. People were still mingling in the hallways and the little group was stopped more than once, nobles holding them up with long conversations about the abilities of the soon to be king of Too. By the time they climbed up the stairs of the royal tower and reached the king and queen’s quarters, eight o’clock had already come and gone.

 

Before he left for his own rooms, Aomine was stopped by his mother. “Daiki, we’re having dinner here, come join us in an hour. Tell Ryouta and Satsuki that they’re invited too,” Nori said, an open door waiting for her.

 

“Of course, Mother,” the prince replied, itching to go back to his quarters and check for the Omega there. He had hoped to see catch him in the way back to the palace, but he hadn’t seen even a glimpse of his blond hair in hours.

 

The Beta smiled gently at her son before she closed the door behind her. Aomine hurried through the hallways until he reached the rooms he shared with Momoi and Kise.

 

He entered the living room and found the pink haired girl in there.

 

“Satsuki,” he greeted.

 

“Dai-chan,” she said, a smile on her face, “you finally came.”

 

“Yeah, we got caught up by some nobles on our way up,” he glanced at Ryouta’s bedroom door for a moment, “is Kise in there?”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t know, I just got here too. Do you want me to check?”

 

With a last glance to the door, he nodded. “Yes, but just tell him he’s been invited to have dinner with my parents and us in an hour.”

 

Satsuki raised an eyebrow at him. “Only that?”

 

Though it was impossible, because he knew Ryouta and him had been alone in the tent when they kissed, he had the impression the Omega girl knew, at the very least, that _something_ had happened between them.

“Yes,” he finally answered, “be ready in an hour, okay? I don’t want to be late.”

 

Momoi only rolled her eyes at him before the two of them entered their respective bedrooms.

 

He took his time bathing, washing away all the grime he had on his skin after a whole day of fighting and dueling; the warm water a salve on his stiff muscles. Aomine was thankful that the hunt would be the day after tomorrow, as he was sure he would wake up the following day with tense muscles all over his body.  

 

After he was done with the bath, he changed quickly into new and clean clothes before he combed his short hair. When he was ready, he left his room and entered once more the living room. Surprisingly, Satsuki was already there.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked, keeping himself from looking at Kise’s door.

 

“Yes. I talked with Ki-chan, he’s feeling unwell, though, so he won’t be joining us.”

 

“Unwell?” he asked with an empty tone. Ryouta had been perfectly fine when they met a couple of hours before. Was he avoiding him? _Again?_

 

She nodded. “He was preparing for bed when he talked to me.”

 

“Right,” he said, “go ahead without me, I forgot something in my room.”

 

“Dai-chan?” Satsuki asked, her voice sounded concerned.

 

“Just go, Satsuki,” he told her and sighed relieved when she finally left him alone.

 

He walked towards Ryouta’s door and knocked twice. “Kise?” he called.

 

No answer.

 

“Kise?” he called again.

 

Still, no response.

 

Aomine sighed as he let his forehead rest against the doorframe. “Kise?” he didn’t get an answer, “damn, you’re probably sleeping and I’m probably just wasting my time here, but I just want you to know that I…,” he cleared his throat as he gathered the words, he was useless when it came to emotional things, “I don’t want things to get weird between us, alright?”

 

No answer.

 

He walked away from the door, feeling as a fool. Why had he thought Kise would be awake to hear his words?

 

And more important, why had he thought it would be a good idea to go and kiss Ryouta like he did?

 

Daiki left the quarters altogether, feeling angry and annoyed at himself. As he walked, he had no idea that Kise was actually awake and had heard his speech. With his words, the Omega had confirmed what he had feared since he spoke to Kuroko.

 

Aomine had only kissed him in the spur of the moment and didn’t want their friendship to suffer because of it.

 

However, Ryouta had the feeling that wouldn’t be possible, as that kiss had awaken in him countless thoughts he had pushed away from his mind for days.

 

It was obvious now that Kaijo’s prince had been fooling himself for weeks, even, because he could realize he felt more than friendship towards Aomine, just a little too late, for it was evident that Daiki had no romantic feelings for him.

 

He had just made his point very clear.

 

* * *

 He tried, he honestly tried to keep a content face while he ate with his family. But it was painfully apparent to them that he was in a bad mood and so, they made sure to give him his space, even though he was ‘the guest of honor’.

 

Thankfully, it was a short meal, as they had been awake since the early morning and had spent all day and afternoon out of the palace. Daiki had tried to be the first to leave, but he stopped and was therefore surprised when Daisuke asked him to stay a moment, as he wanted to talk with him alone.

 

The two Alphas watched Satsuki and Nori left before the prince turned towards his father. “And well?”

 

“I know tomorrow should be a resting day for you and me, but we have a little matter to attend in the morning.”

 

Daiki raised an eyebrow at him, “and what exactly is that little matter?” he was in no mood to play along with his father’s games.

 

“Lord Kasamatsu has asked for an audience with us.”

 

“What?” he asked instantly, staring hard at his father, “what does he want?”

 

“To talk with us, obviously.”

 

_“Father.”_

 

Daisuke rolled his eyes at his son. “You can’t take a little joke, Daiki,” he made a pause and looked at the prince with a pointed look, “what exactly do you think Lord Kasamatsu would want to say to us?”

 

“Something referring to Kaijo,” the young Alpha replied.

 

“Exactly, son. The meeting is at nine, make sure you’re here on time.”

 

Daiki nodded. “May I go?”

 

“Just another thing. I know prince Ryouta and you are close to each other, but make sure you don’t tell him about the meeting, alright? Wait at least for it to be done.”

 

The young Alpha looked at his father with a dubious face, but the king didn’t add anything else. “Alright, Father.”

 

“Very well, you may leave. Have a good night, you deserve it.”

 

Daiki said goodbye to him and quickly left the room.

 

Sadly, he didn’t have a good night’s rest, as he didn’t fall asleep before midnight. His mind had been plagued with thoughts of Kise pushing him away and forgetting their friendship, of Kasamatsu making complicated demands to his father and him.

 

* * *

 

The next day, when he entered Daisuke’s temporary studio, five minutes after nine, he found that Yukio was already there.

 

“Good morning,” he greeted before he took a seat besides the king and in front of Kasamatsu.

 

“Prince Aomine,” the lord said in response, bowing his head at him. The two young Alphas turned to Daisuke.

 

“I think it would be best to speak about this as clearly as we can manage. Lord Kasamatsu, why don’t tell us what is the reason behind his meeting?”

 

The black haired man nodded and looked between Too’s royals. “It’s not official, but as prince Ryouta and princess Chiharu are Omegas and princess Harumi isn’t of age and hasn’t presented, king Hiroki has spoken to my family and has decided to name me Kaijo’s heir to the throne. His Majesty has sent this for you, so there are no doubts about my words,” Yukio took a letter he had under his hands and pushed it towards Too’s king. It had an unbroken seal with Kaijo’s main family crest.

 

Daiki would have liked to say he was surprised about this. But, since the moment they heard the news of Ryouta presenting as an Omega, Daisuke had told him repeatedly that the man in front of them would be the one appointed as Kaijos’s next king. And he had been right.

 

The oldest Alpha folded the letter in his hands and looked at his son. “It’s true,” Daiki nodded, accepting his words. Then, he turned towards the noble. “Congratulations are in order, I think, lord Kasamatsu.”

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Yukio said, graciously.

 

“However, I’m sure this isn’t the main reason behind this meeting,am I not?”

 

Kasamatsu nodded. “You’re right. His Majesty, king Hiroki, has sent me with an offer for Too.”

 

“And what is this offer about?” Daisuke asked. Daiki knew him enough to know his father was already aware of what Kasamatsu was going to say.

 

“We are ready to duplicate the debts Kaijo owes to Seirin and Too because of the war, if you choose to send prince Ryouta back to his home before the year ends.”

 

Daiki, who had been reading the letter Hiroki sent, turned to Kasamatsu slowly and let the paper fall on the table, before he could destroy it.

 

“Who said that is open to negotiation?” He asked, trying to keep his voice from showing how irritated he felt.

 

Yukio turned to him and looked straight into his eyes. Daiki had to admit not a lot of people were brave enough to do that. “No one, but the deal we are offering is a good one and should be considered in detail. You would be getting twice the payment and would be able to have prince Ryouta in your household for a few more months.”

 

“Why now? Why didn’t you offer this when the first deal was made? Why _exactly_ do you need Kise now?”

 

“I think it’s quite clear, my son,” Daisuke said, tilting his head at Daiki and unintentionally, showing his bonding mark to him.

 

As his father had said, it was evident now the reason behind this audience.

 

“We wish to arrange a mating between prince Ryouta and me,” Yukio spoke, saying out loud the thought the three of them had in mind.

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Why not?” Kasamatsu asked, a frown appearing on his face. “Kise was supposed to be the crowned prince, he was raised for it. He’s the obvious choice to be Kaijo’s consort king, he-”

 

Daiki interrupted the lord and glared at him. “He was not raised to be consort king, he was raised to be the _king.”_

 

“I’m completely aware of that; in case you didn’t know, we’ve know each other since we were toddlers. However, as much as he was prepared to be the king, he presented as an Omega and now-”

 

“And now you want to give him the position that is left.”

 

“Daiki,” Daisuke reprimanded, “there’s nothing wrong with being queen or consort king.”

 

“I know that! But you’re using that as an excuse to get Ryouta back to Kaijo.”

 

“An excuse?” Yukio repeated, incredulous, “Kaijo is prince Ryouta’s home and you are denying him the chance to go back to it, to go back to his family’s arms. What is wrong with that? Why would you want to keep him in Too when…” slowly, his voice faded out and he looked as if he had discovered something, “is that why you want to keep him in Too? Are you planning on mating with him yourself?” He looked between the king and prince. “Is that it? You have to know his parents are waiting for him to go back at some moment, if you are not intending to let him go, why would you-”

 

Daiki’s face hardened and his tone was incredibly dry as he talked, “you are speaking out of turn, lord Kasamatsu.”

 

Yukio glared at him intensely, but he kept quiet, knowing that Aomine was his superior, even if he didn’t like it.

 

“Daiki, don’t be so harsh,” Daisuke said to him before he turned towards the black haired man, “lord Kasamatsu, we understand where Hiroki and you are coming from, Kaijo just went through a hard situation and the most important thing at the moment is to have a well defined and strong ruling. Prince Ryouta is a loved person back in your kingdom and it’s clear his presence would be of great support to your government,” Yukio nodded in agreement, “however, Hiroki accepted our request of taking Ryouta back with us to Too, besides the fact he has another child, princess Chiharu, who is an Omega.”

 

“Princess Chiharu won’t be of age until this fall. King Hiroki considers her too young to become queen so soon.”

 

“I do not have female or Omega children, but I believe you are underestimating her,” the king shook his head, “that’s not the main point of what we’re talking about. Lord Kasamatsu, you’ve brought us a good offer and so, we will look over it along the letter Hiroki sent me beforehand. I assure you we will have an answer for you and the Kise family before the festivities end, so do not worry, this matter will be solved in just a few days. Do you agree with this proposal?”

 

Yukio answered quickly. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

“Very well. Enjoy this free day as I’m sure we’ll be quite busy in the following ones.”

 

“You too, Your Majesty,” Kasamatsu said as he stood up from his chair. He bowed to Daisuke and left the studio without sparing a glance towards Daiki.

 

Too’s king and prince were left alone, though the silence between them didn’t last more than a few seconds.

 

“What did you mean when you said Hiroki had sent you a letter beforehand, Father?” the young Alpha asked, slowly.

 

“What you understood, Daiki. I knew what Kasamatsu was going to ask of us, though not as in much detail.”

 

He was surprised when his son stood up, furious, and smashed a fist against the desk.

 

“Daiki!” he exclaimed, standing up too, “what are you doing?” he yelled at his son.

 

“You _knew_ he was going to ask for Kise to go back to Kaijo and you still agreed to have this meeting?” The prince asked, his eyes blazing in anger.

 

“I did! I hope you apologize for this, child, because this was a great mistake on your part.”

 

It had been years since father and son had had such a terrible fight, but Daiki didn’t care about it as he carried on speaking. “Kise’s not going anywhere, do you hear me? He’s going to stay in Too, at my side, because that’s the deal you and me did.”

 

“Do you have any idea of the benefits our people would have from the money Kaijo is offering us?”

 

“ _I don’t care_! I told you why I wanted him to go back with us to Too and you agreed. Father, you are not going back on your word. I will not allow his life to be at risk because you just want more money.”

 

Daisuke raised a finger and pointed at the young Alpha. “Don’t make it sound as if I’m only doing this for the money. I understand you are friends with him, but wake up, Daiki, these politics and these are the sacrifices kings and princes must make for peace.”

 

“Friendship has nothing to do with this! He must stay in Too because-”

 

“Don’t lie, Daiki. I am you Father and have known you since the day you were born. You have feelings for him and you just want him to stay by your side. If you’re going to ask me to fight for him at least have the shame of saying the truth.”

 

“Lying? Have you not understood what is at risk here?”

 

“I have, but what we are doing in Too can be done in Kaijo.”

 

“You know that is not true! You knew what truly was going on with the revolution that happened back there, you know it’s not safe-”

 

Daisuke raised a hand in the air, stopping his son mid sentence. “That’s enough, I will not speak more of this with you, you can’t think with your head clear when it comes to that boy.”

 

“Father, you can’t agree to this!”

 

“Leave, Daiki.”

 

The prince looked at him as if he had been slapped. Never had his father dismissed him in the middle of a discussion. “Father-”

 

_“Leave,”_ Daisuke repeated, glaring at his son, “or I’ll assure you Ryouta will be back in Kaijo before the month ends.”

 

Daiki stared at the king for a moment before he took a step backwards, then another and another until he was at the door. “Think very well about this, Father, because if you don’t, you will find yourself in the same position as Hiroki, searching for another heir.”

 

“Are you threatening me, Daiki?”

 

“Take it however you want to,” he replied. He left the studio, not before slamming the door behind him, angrily.

 

He _would not_ allow Kasamatsu to take Kise away from him.

 

He wouldn’t.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I already did on Tumblr but I need to do this again... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE COMMENTS IN THE LAST CHAPTER, which are more than 90. Really, you're all so amazing and I love you for it *-*
> 
> I don't have a lot to say about this chapter, except that I was very excited to write that scene with Kasamatsu. The fight with Daisuke came out of nowhere, but it seemed a good place to remind you all of the fact that Aomine did have a reason to take Kise back with him to Too.
> 
> This is all I have to say for now :3, don't forget to tell me your thoughts abou the chapter, I love reading them :3. Take care and have a good week!
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome
> 
> P.D: Next chapter should be up on Saturday or Sunday, as I'm done with my classes (finally). Aaand, if you are into the ship, I wrote a long KuroKen one-shot, you're more than welcome to check it out<3


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small reminder: the Hiraokas are Murasakibara's half older siblings.

That day, Ryouta only came out of his room at night, and just because Harumi herself had gone to pick him up at his bedroom on Too’s quarters. Both of his sisters had sent servants throughout the day with invitations for him to join them at breakfast, lunch and a walk through the capitol. He said no to each of them and it became clear Kaijo’s youngest princess got mad, as she stormed into his room, no knocking or previous warning, and demanded that he got dressed.

 

He opened his mouth to protest, but she shook her head and put a hand on her hip. “You’re coming with us to the banquet tonight.”

 

“Us?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She was all alone.

 

Just as he made his question, Chiharu came through the door, slightly out of breath. The brunette glared at her little sister for a moment. “Was there any need for you to come here running? You didn’t even wait for me!”

 

“You’re too slow,” Harumi answered before she turned to her brother, “come on, Ryouta! You’ve been here all day!”

 

“And what is wrong with that?” he asked her, annoyed. He was extremely happy of having the chance to spend time with his sisters, but that didn’t take away the fact that their personalities clashed, and sometimes he just wanted to take some time for himself. Harumi wasn’t exactly helping him with it.

 

Harumi pouted and walked towards his bed, where he was sitting up, and threw herself in the mattress. “You’re so boring,” she whined as she buried herself in his comforter.

 

“And you’re annoying,” he replied, without missing a beat as he tightened the covers over his shoulders.

 

Chiharu rolled her eyes at them before she walked to the bed too, and sat down with more grace than Ryouta or Harumi were capable of. “Stop fighting,” she scolded and the other two siblings had to process for a moment the fact that it was their sister and not their mother in front of them. Chiharu was _that_ similar to queen Misaki.

 

“She started,” Ryouta said, with as much maturity a twenty years old man could muster.

 

The two girls rolled their eyes at his antics.

 

“Why do you have that here?” Harumi asked, breaking the silence that had fell over the siblings. She was pointing at the flower crown Aomine had given Kise the day before.

 

A little frown appeared in the blond’s face as he saw the object. He had been wearing it since he left the tent after the _incident_ with Daiki, and had been in such a stupor that he noticed it only when he went back to his room and laid himself down in the bed. Ryouta had fallen asleep the night before while staring at it and hadn’t had the heart to put it away with his travelling bags. And so, he had left the little crown laying there, reminding him every few minutes of all the things that happened in just a day.

 

Thankfully, Chiharu saved him from having to give a response. “That doesn’t matter,” she started, “it’s almost eight o’clock and we shouldn’t be late today.” The brunette turned towards her only brother. “Will you come? If you’re sick maybe some fresh air would do you good.”

 

Ryouta couldn’t help but ask himself if he was acting so strange that his sister thought he was sick. He looked between the two of them before he sighed, sick or not, going out of his room was a good idea, as it should help him get distracted. The only downfall he saw to the idea was encountering with Daiki while they dined, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide away from the Alpha forever.

 

“Very well,” he said finally, “just give me some minutes to get ready.”

The two princesses grinned at him as they nodded. “We’ll wait for you here,” Harumi said, her grin a bit more pleased in victory than Chiharu’s.

 

He rolled his eyes at them in good manner before he searched some clothes and disappeared into the adjacent bathroom.

 

They could be awfully annoying, but those two were his sisters and he wouldn’t change them for anything in the world.

  

* * *

 

 

They entered the Dining Hall at a good time, as most of the princes were already at the high table and the kings and queens were making their way there. They stopped for some minutes at the table were the Kuroko and the Momoi family were sitting; now that the Hiraokas and the Murasakibaras had arrived, only royals could share the table.

 

The three siblings bowed before the kings and queens before they climbed the three steps that separated their table from the others. They took a seat besides Kasamatsu and Ryouta took the last available chair on that side, only Shintarou was separating him from Daiki.

 

When all the people in the hall were settled, king Takahiro stood up from his chair, and the whole place fell into silence quickly.

 

“My appreciated guests, we can not start this banquet without congratulating those who won the tournament yesterday. These men,” he said as he looked at some of the winners, like Daiki, Shintarou and Taiga, “are the best fighters we have in our lands. Let them become an example for our soldiers, for our people, of the greatness a man can obtain if he works hard enough to reach his dreams. And not only them, I have to add, as this year’s fighters have shown braveness and skills more than admirable!” his words were received with smiles, nods and grins from the guests, “I can only ask of those men to remember something, to remember that we all have something to learn from our comrades, and that our learning is never truly done.” Takahiro raised his cup of wine and looked at the crown, “let us cheer for our champions, then, before we immerse ourselves in food and drinks for the rest of the night. To the champions!”

 

“To the champions!” the people in the hall repeated before servants came out of the kitchen’s door, and brought all the food that had been prepared for tonight.

 

Ryouta glanced at the dishes in front of him, not truly hungry, before he reached for a small grilled salmon and a salad, while a servant came close to him and he asked for a cup of water. He watched, a bit distracted, the people eating and talking around the place before his attention was caught by Midorima unintentionally.

 

“We’re to leave at six in the morning tomorrow, everything is already prepared, here and in the hunting cottage. We should be back by midday the day after tomorrow.”

 

Not even caring about the fact that Shintarou had been talking with Daiki, he spoke to the green haired man. “You’re talking about the hunt, right, Midorimacchi?” he felt Aomine’s eyes over him, but he willed himself to only glance at him for a moment. The Alpha had been, as expected, looking at him but Ryouta turned his attention to the other prince.

 

“Yes, Kise.”

 

“I thought the hunt had been cancelled, as I haven’t heard information about it these last days,” he commented as he remembered the previous hunting excursions he had attended. As a king, his father had always participated and had never hesitated to take his only son with him. Ryouta didn’t care about the hunt itself, that is, the catching of the beasts, but the competition that arose between those who were on it. It was an interesting affair, as usually it got to the point where the youngest participants would form temporary alliances to sabotage the other's’ performance. He had had great times on it, along Kagami, Kasamatsu, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi.

 

“Really?” Midorima said, though Kise was surprised by the qualm on his tone. He decided to ignore it.

 

“What time did you say you’ll leave? I should retire earlier, as I’m sure tomorrow will be a long day and-”

 

He was interrupted by Shutoku’s prince. “Kise.”

 

“What is it, Midorimacchi?”

 

He watched Shintarou and Daiki share a look before the two Alphas turned to him. Aomine nodded at the taller man and Midorima cleared his throat before speaking. “Kise,” he repeated, and once again, the blond was surprised by his tone, which sounded almost remorseful. “You weren’t given the information about the hunt because you are not allowed to join us this year.”

 

A “why?” escaped his lips before he could stop himself, but he knew the answer even before Aomine, at Midorima’s other side, said to him:

 

“Because you presented as an Omega.”

 

After a moment, in which his mind was blank, he looked at the two Alphas before he said, with a small voice “of course, that was a mistake on my part.” He turned towards his plate and tightened his fists under the table to stop the trembling in his hands; he wasn’t sure if they were shaking because of embarrassment or anger.

 

Would he continue making this mistakes all his life? Was he ever going to _understand_ that he’s an Omega and his life had changed? Or would he just keep on ashaming himself in front of his friends and fellow nobles?

 

He felt Shintarou and Daiki’s stares on himself and suddenly, the table and the hall itself, as spacious as it was, seemed too small and too uncomfortable for him to stay another second. Ryouta looked around and noticed most of the people were busy in their own meals and conversations, so he took the chance and pushed away his plate, not feeling even a small pang of hunger, as he was sure he couldn't stomach anything at the moment.

 

Without excusing himself or saying goodbye, he stood up from the table as quietly as he could, before he walked down the stairs and walked towards the exit of the hall. Thankfully, very few people noticed his leaving and soon, he was out, into the deserted hallway.

 

The Omega walked in silence for a minute before he felt a presence behind him, just as a hand grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him.

 

“Kise.”

 

He couldn’t say he was surprised to see Daiki in front of him, but he had hoped to avoid this. More wishful thinking on his part, it seemed. “Aominecchi,” he said, not even taking notice of the fact he used the Alpha’s new nickname with familiarity, “what is it? I don’t want to-”

 

“Kise,” he interrupted him and the blond shut up, “don’t get upset about this, it’s not-”

 

Ryouta shook himself away from the Alpha’s hold and glared at him. “Do you really expect me not to feel upset? I-I was a fool back there, I keep embarrassing myself with these things over and over again. Do you think this is nice? To be forbidden from attending things I’ve been to during years just because now I’m an Omega? Just because I can have children now? _Do you really think I can be unaffected by this?”_

 

“Kise,” Daiki started, “listen, I understand that you feel like that, but…”

 

“No!” Ryouta exclaimed and the Alpha was surprised at his outburst, “you don’t understand! You have no idea how this is, to be treated so different, to be treated like _this_ ,” his voice broke at the end, but he didn’t care.

 

He had come to Shutoku with so many expectations, with the hope of having a great time, of forgetting all the things that had happened in the last months. However, he couldn’t help but feel that the opposite had happened. He had been hearing harsh words for days, from Aomine himself, from Haizaki, from Murasakibara’s older brother, Katashi, and now from Midorima, because even though he knew it wasn’t Shintarou himself, he was sure someone from Shutoku had said something about him been forbidden from joining the hunt.

 

Ryouta blinked furiously, as he felt tears in the back of his eyes. He raised his eyes to wipe them away, but his movements were stopped the moment he felt big and strong arms wrapped around him.

 

Aomine was hugging him.

 

His musky scent enveloped him instantly and even if he had tried, Kise wouldn’t have been able to keep himself from feeling safe in that moment. He knew it was a biological thing, a way for Alphas to calm down distressed Omegas, but it didn’t matter in that moment, because he felt more assured than he had in weeks.

 

“Don’t cry, it’s not worth it, none of this is,” Daiki said softly as Ryouta gave up and laid his head down on the blue haired man’s shoulder.

 

“It’s just so _unfair,”_ he whispered, allowing a few tears to escape out of his amber eyes.

 

“I know it is, believe me, I know.”

 

The blond stood quiet and just allowed himself to be held. Aomine’s arms were wrapped around his back and his own hands were trapped between their chests, feeling the warmth Daiki’s strong chest was radiating. They were silent and Ryouta took comfort from the closeness and the soothing movements of the Alpha’s hands on his back.

 

However, he remembered after a few moments that they were in the middle of a hallway, and it wouldn’t be good for either of them if they were found in such a compromising situation. Still, he didn’t push him away immediately and, instead, he raised his head and stared at the other prince. “Aominecchi, we can get caught,” he mumbled, but noticed that the blue haired man wasn’t truly listening to him and was more focused into staring into his eyes. He realized they were closer, closer than they had ever been, except… well, except the day they had shared a kiss. “Aominecchi?” he repeated, this time as a question.

 

“Can I kiss you?” the Alpha asked, instead of stepping away.

 

Ryouta looked at him, startled and confused. _“What?”_

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“But-but you said…” he stuttered, not even finishing his sentence as he saw Aomine take a glimpse at his lips before he looked straight into his eyes again. “You said that you didn’t want things to get weird between us,” he whispered.

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Then why-?” his words were stopped by the pressure of Daiki’s lips over his.

 

He was perfectly aware of the fact that this was a bad idea, but he felt tired, vulnerable even, and didn’t find it in himself to fight against the Alpha. He preferred, instead, to let himself be engulfed in his embrace, taking comfort from someone who was willing to give it away.

 

It was a chaste kiss, a short one too, as Aomine didn’t try to deepen their contact and broke away from him after just a few seconds.

 

Ryouta kept his eyes closed for a moment after they separated before he opened them slowly. The blue haired man was staring at him. “Why did you do that, Daiki?” he asked, in a low voice. He saw him struggle for a moment before a sigh escaped his own lips. The Omega took a step backwards, though his fellow prince followed him; he noticed his hands were still at his waist, but preferred to keep them there for the moment. “Forget it, I know we need to talk about this, I just… I just don’t want to do it now, alright?”

 

Aomine didn’t look very happy with his answer, as a small frown appeared between his eyebrows.

 

“Hey, it’s alright,” he mumbled as he lifted his thumb and touched said frown. It disappeared under his touch. “I just want this day to be over.”

 

Blue eyes showed understanding and Daiki nodded. “I’m leaving tomorrow, though.”

 

Ryouta shrugged. “You’re coming back at some point, aren’t you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“It’s okay, then. I can wait for you.” He was pleasantly surprised when a small blush appeared on the Alpha’s cheeks. He huffed out a small laughter before he took a step backwards, disentangling himself from Too’s prince. They stayed in silence for a moment before Ryouta glanced at the dark skinned man. “Do well on the hunting, Daiki.”

 

Aomine didn’t answer him and in it’s place, he said “come here, just a moment before you go.”

 

Kise retreated his steps until he was right in front of the Alpha once more. He gasped when he felt a hand on his neck and lips on his forehead. “You are worthy of every hunt, every tournament, and every title there is. They are just too stupid to realize it. Believe this even if you don’t believe in anything else I say.”

 

Once again, he felt a familiar burning in the back of his eyes. “I.. I believe you, Aominecchi, thank you,” he whispered after he got over the lump in his throat.

 

He didn’t say anything else, just nodded at him gently before he turned on his feet and walked back towards the Dining Hall.

 

Ryouta looked at him for a few seconds before he also turned and began to walk towards Too’s quarters.

 

Perhaps… perhaps all that had happened on the last couple of days had been a misunderstanding, and this could have a happy ending.

 

Hope grew inside of his heart and for the first time on his life, he imagined himself sharing something more than friendship with another person.

 

* * *

 

The next day, he woke, thankfully, late in the morning and decided to have breakfast with Satsuki in their shared living room. The Omegan girl, however, left just after it as she had business to attend with queen Nori and some other ladies from Shutoku’s court.

 

Kise found himself with another free day in his hands, and with no idea of what to do with it. He wandered, a bit bored, through the palace’s hallways, keeping away from his mind the biggest _thing_ on his life at the moment. Aomine was away for the next day and a half and he had decided to take the day for _himself_ , some time away from each other would surely do the two of them some good.

 

Distracted as he was in his thoughts, he turned the next corner carelessly and noticed a second too late another person doing the same. They almost stumbled into each other, though the other man had quick reflexes and held his hands in front of him, stopping the collision.

 

“Prince Ryouta,” the man said, surprised.

 

The blond blinked twice before a smile appeared on his face. “Takao,” he paused for a moment before he remembered something, “I don’t know your rank, so I’m a little lost at how to address you,” he confessed.

 

The Beta grinned and shook his head in a good manner. “Major General Takao Kazunari, at your service,” he said formally, though Ryouta saw right through it quickly. He was impressed, though, as he was only one rank away from prince Shintarou. “Takao is okay, though.”

 

“Alright,” he said, “aren’t you supposed to be in the hunt? You would have gotten a good prey, as you won second place in the competition.” The hunting’s main objective was to be a reward to those who won the tournament; the winners were the first to go in the search of the preys, followed closely by those who won second and third place, just before the rest of the party joined them.

 

Kazunari shrugged. “I’m not a big fan of them. Though my superior, Otsubo, told me not to go to the barracks until the day after tomorrow. He thinks it’s some kind of reward,” he looked around before he turned to the Omega, a curious expression on his face. “Are you lost? This is quite far from the royal rooms.”

 

Now that he thought about it, Ryouta was probably a little bit lost. “I was just walking around, but you’re right, I’m not sure how I’m supposed to go back to the main wing.”

 

“I’ll walk you, I don’t have a lot to do today,” Takao confessed and soon, the two men found themselves walking together through the castle. It was fairly empty, actually, as it was very clear than at least half of the guests of the festival had left for the hunt early in the morning. Ryouta had to admit that the relaxed atmosphere was nice.

 

The Omega remembered during their walk that he had been waiting for a chance to meet with his grandparents. He should take advantage of his free time; however, he knew there was something he needed to do before he left the palace’s grounds. “Takao,” he began, “have you seen queen Nori today?”

 

The black haired man looked surprised at the question, but he shook his head after a moment. “No, not even at breakfast. I can ask one of the soldiers to find her, if you want, though.”

 

He pondered the idea. “I have to talk with my sisters before that. Our grandparents live in the capitol, but queen Nori asked me to tell her if I was ever leaving the palace, so she could send a guard with me.”

 

Kazunari hummed. “Well, I can be considered a guard, right?” Ryouta nodded, feeling a bit foolish. The Beta was more than a simple guard, actually. “I could act as an escort, if you don’t mind me joining you and your sisters in your visit.”

 

“Of course not!” he exclaimed and grinned at him. “It’s a very good idea. Let’s go, then, we shouldn’t waste any time.” Already knowing where they were, the Omega took Takao’s arm in his hands and made sure to hurry him up in their way to Kaijo’s quarters.

 

No one paid them any attention and instead, the two young men laughed companionably through Shutoku’s hallways.

 

Ryouta was going to have a good time, just as he had wished to, and wouldn't let some bigoted and intolerant Alphas tell him otherwise.

 

* * *

 

Since the moment they parted, Aomine had felt as if something, or rather someone, was missing in their group. It took him hours to identify who he was thinking about, and the truth was, he wasn’t very happy when he found out.

 

He asked a few nobles about the man’s whereabouts, but none of them knew and so, he had to swallow his pride before he rode his horse towards the other Alpha.

 

“Kasamatsu,” he called when he was in talking distance.

 

The noble was surprised to see him there, and looked at the prince with a rather distrustful expression. “Yes?”

 

Daiki moved closer to him until their horses were side to side. “Is Haizaki here?”

 

Yukio shook his head. “No, he told me he would stay back.” By his expression, the dark skinned man knew he also wasn’t very happy about that fact.

 

“Do you know why?”

 

Kasamatsu glanced at him with a curious expression, though he didn’t say out loud his inquiries. “He said he had some business to attend to.”

 

“With whom?”

 

“Aren’t you curious today?” Yukio asked sarcastically, though his expression softened after a moment. “I don’t know, he didn’t say and I don’t think he would have told me if I asked.”

 

Another voice joined their conversation, though Too’s prince didn’t know who it was. The same couldn’t be said from Kaijo’s noble though, as he greeted the other man with familiarity.

 

“You’re talking about Haizaki, aren’t you?” they nodded, “he said he had some business with one of the queens,” he put his finger in his chin as he thought about something. He turned to Daiki after a few seconds, “now that I think about it, he said it was with your mother, queen Nori, your Highness.”

 

Aomine and Kasamatsu shared a worried glance.

 

What exactly could want Haizaki with his mother?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just three days late, I think it's not that bad, right? xD. Though, being honest, this chapter was kind of hard to write, so I'm happy I finished it. I just hope it didn't end up being that bad D:
> 
> Last chapter had over 60 comments, and I have to admit I really liked your thoughts about it! I'm kind of insecure when it comes to arguing scenes, as I sometimes feel I'm writing them a bit too rushed. The comments on the last chapter proved me otherwise, so THANK YOU<3
> 
> In other news... I'm leaving for the Domincan Republic on Saturday for almost two months. Don't worry, though! I'm taking my laptop, so the chapters should keep their usual schedule. It can happen that I leave for the beach and don't take my laptop, though I'll tell you those things beforehand :D
> 
> I hope you're all doing okay and that you're having a great week! Next chapter should be up on Monday at the latest, as also my birthday is on Sunday xD. I'll keep you informed on Tumblr!
> 
> Take care, my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, don't forget to tell me your thoughts about it :3
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	27. Chapter 27

The visit to his grandparents went greatly. He was able to focus only on his family and to spend some time interested just in himself, as selfish as that could sound. A smile was attached to his lips during all the visit time, as his grandparents had made sure to keep the mood up and to cherish their grandchildren for the hours they were together. He was a bit teased, mostly because of the earring he now wore, which he had grown so used to that he tended to forget he had it there, that had been a gift from prince Daiki, and about the fact that Takao, who had made himself a good name in Shutoku, had accompanied him in the visit.

 

Altogether, the reunion did great things to lift his mood and to assure him that not everything had drastically changed in his life.

 

After they left his grandparents’ house, they spent the rest of the day walking around the capitol, going from shop to shop, seeing the food and trinkets Shutoku’s people were offering in each corner. When the sun began to settle, Takao said it would be better to go back to the palace, because even if all seven kingdoms were safe places, they were royals and could be considered great prizes to anyone bold enough to try something against them.

 

The atmosphere in the palace was quite easy, and it made clear that not only him felt relaxed at not having people looking down or hungrily at him, as crude as it sounded. He saw a boy, probably just a bit younger than him, running behind a girl of the same age, and he realized, a bit sadly, that this wouldn’t be possible if there were Alphas around the palace. They live up to too many expectations, and in very few opportunities they were allowed to be carefree and not worry about what the ‘dominant’ class could say.

 

He thought about Daiki in that moment, and couldn’t help but feel thankful at the fact that he had allowed Kise many things others wouldn’t; just the fact that they sparred constantly against each other as training back in Too would probably do some damage to his _reputation as an Omega_. A frown appeared on his face at the very thought and he fought against himself to push the idea away, as he was trying really hard to have a good day, just like the people around him were having.

 

The rest of that day and the next one went like that. He spent some time with Kuroko and Momoi, and with Shigemi, when he decided to join Shutoku’s consort king and his daughter on a stroll around the gardens. He was still with the Midorimas when a messenger arrived to notify the older Omega about the arrival time of the hunting party; it seemed they would be arriving well into the night, as they had left for the palace later than expected.

 

“Well, Ryouta, it seems we won’t have to welcome anyone to the palace, as I’m not waiting until midnight for them to arrive.”

 

This was a side of Shigemi that Kise hadn’t know until today, as he had always considered him to be a serious and formal man, in opposite to the relaxed and carefree way he had acted during the day. He suspected it had something to do with the many wine cups he had drank on the last hours.

 

“Are you retiring soon?” he asked

 

The king glanced at his sleeping daughter, whose head had been resting on his lap for some minutes now. “I think so, there’s a big bed waiting for the two of us.”

 

“We’ll do the same, then,” Chiharu answered, and Ryouta noticed in that moment that Harumi herself was struggling to keep her eyes open. She had been strangely quiet in the last hour; now he saw that she had been fighting a lost battle against sleep.

 

Shigemi sat Shizuko up with care before he took her in his arms. The princess wasn’t very tall or big, but Ryouta was surprised at the fact that the king could still carry her up. He wondered for a moment how many times the older Omega had carried the girl to his chambers, as it probably was the only way for him to be able to support her weight. It was a bit strange to think about that, because even though he had always thought that the love mothers had for the children was an incredible thing, it became a bit weird when he thought he would probably share that bond with someone in the future, _someone_ who would be born from his own body.

 

He blinked twice at himself, what a strange thing indeed.

 

By the time he focused back on the conversation ongoing in front of him, he realized Shigemi was already leaving and his sisters were waiting for him to do the same.

 

“You’re okay?” Harumi asked, as she rubbed one of her blue eyes with her closed hand.

 

“Yes, don’t mind me,” he said with a little smile on his face.

 

It was obvious she was tired, as she didn’t ask anything else and, instead, leaded the way back to Kaijo’s chambers herself. They walked in silence and he escorted them up to quarter’s door. He said goodbye, along a kiss on the cheek to each of them, before he started making his way to Too’s rooms.

 

There was no one in the living room when he arrived, and he went directly into his bedroom. He mingled around for over an hour, changing his clothes, washing his face, checking out some things in his luggage, even eating some fruits he had on his nightstand. Ryouta was ready to go to bed when he heard a crash out in the living room.

 

He stopped in his tracks and glanced towards the closed door, before he heard the scraping sound of furniture against the carpet outside. Without thinking too much about it, he took the sword he had brought hidden among his clothes and grabbed it firmly before he opened the door and stepped out into the living room.

 

Kise stared for a moment at the sight before he laid his sword in one of the tables near him and walked towards the other person in the room. “Aominecchi?” he asked, confused. The Alpha was half sitting-half lying on a misplaced couch; at his side he had a broken vase.

 

“Kise~,” the prince slurred and realization came to the Omega.

 

“Are you drunk?” he asked, looking at the blue haired man in disbelief. Aomine tilted his head towards him before he raised his right hand, and put his index finger and thumb close to each other. He was evidently trying to say ‘a little bit’.

 

It became obvious it wasn’t ‘a little bit’ when his coordination failed him and his fingers crashed into each other. “I can’t believe you.”

 

“Kise~,” Daiki said again, “why didn’t you come with me? I _missed_ you.”

 

Ryouta stared at him in surprise for a couple of seconds before he shook his head. “How much did you drink, Aominecchi?”

 

“I told you, a little-” he paused because of a hiccup, “bit. It’s Kagami’s fault.”

 

It all became clear with that. “Did you, perhaps, have a drinking competition?” No other reason could seem more plausible to him.

 

Daiki nodded, and Kise couldn’t help but think that he looked quite accomplished with himself. “We did, and I won, do you know why?”

 

He walked forward and stopped behind the couch where the Alpha was. The taller man raised his head towards him and looked straight at his eyes. Ryouta knew, he _knew,_ he shouldn’t ask, but the “why?” went out of his lips before he could stop himself.

 

“Because the only one who can beat me, is me.”

 

He groaned in dismay. He asked how exactly could he have romantic feelings towards this man. This cocky and unbelievable man.

 

“Don’t do that face,” a pout, an actual pout, appeared on the Alpha, “you’re _so_ pretty, Kise, you have to smile _all_ the time.”

 

The compliment was a little too much for him, even if it was coming from a drunken man, and so, he buried his face on his hands, trying to hid his blush away from Daiki’s eyes.

 

“Aominecchi,” he mumbled against his palms.

 

“Yes, pretty Kise?”

 

_“Oh, Gods.”_ It took him a full minute to get his bearings back and when he finally showed his face, he found that the Alpha was looking at him, with a smitten expression. “You’re unbelievable, Daiki.” He walked around the couch and stood in front of him. “Come on, let’s get you to your room.”

 

He offered his hand to the other man and helped him stand up, not without giving thanks to the heavens for his height and strength. Too’s prince was lying practically all of his weight on him. The Omega made sure to walk away from the broken pieces of the vase as he guided his fellow prince towards his bedroom.

 

Ryouta had some difficulty with opening the door, but he was able to do it after a few struggles. Daiki continued at his side, and was now humming some song he didn’t recognize. Aomine’s room was completely in the dark, as he hadn’t been there the night before, and not even a single lamp was lighted on it. He thought about what to do for a moment, and decided to leave Daiki on the bed before he lighted a few lamps around the place.

 

He made sure to ignore the “don’t leave me” Aomine said after he left him sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Of all the kind of drunk people he thought Daiki was, a clingy one would probably be the last one he mentioned.

 

He turned towards the Alpha and raised his eyebrows at the sight that met him (along a new blush on his cheeks that he didn’t want to admit). Aomine was taking off his shirt, or at least trying, as he hadn’t taken off his sword belt. He was able to free one of his arms, but he had tangled himself up and now even his head was covered by the shirt.

 

“Stop, stop, before you aphysiaxe yourself,” Kise said before he hurried to his side.

 

“Ryouta~,” Daiki whined, “help me~.”

 

He did so, but little giggles started to escape his lips, as he still couldn’t believe he was going through this. “You’re a mess, Aominecchi,” he wheezed out before he was finally able to take off the belt and could now work on the shirt. It was easy, even though the Alpha seemed like a rag doll, with the little help he was offering. Soon, he finished his task and now found himself in front of a very shirtless Aomine Daiki.

 

They had spent a lot of time together in the last weeks, but this was the first time he was seeing him chest bared. He thanked the heavens that the room was still a bit in the dark, and that Aomine was drunk, because he would only admit to himself that he ogled him for more than a few seconds.

 

It was the blue eyed man himself who snapped him out of his small trance. “You haven’t finished… Take this off, Ryouta…”

 

He noticed in that moment that Aomine was struggling against his trousers.

 

Gods, he liked this man, he probably felt more than that for him, but if they went down this road Daiki would probably be the death of him.

 

“Please tell me you’re wearing undergarments,” was the only thing he said out loud.

 

“Undergarments?” he said the word slowly, “that’s a funny word, it always got my tongued messed up when I was a kid,” he giggled, “‘undergarments,” he whispered to himself before he giggled again.

 

“I’m not letting you live this down,” he announced before he started to unbutton the trousers the Alpha was wearing, just after taking off his riding boots. Daiki fell silent, and Ryouta realized it just as he felt fingers running through his hair.

 

“I like blonds, there aren’t many in Too,” his voice almost sounded disappointed, “you’re _so_ pretty, have I told you that?”

 

He wondered how all the decisions in his life had lead him to this moment, to be unbuttoning an Alpha’s drunk trousers while said man told him he’s pretty. Well, he was sure if he told this story people would probably question his virginity.

 

The thought made him huff in laughter. Being honest, this would be easier if he also had a couple of drinks on his body.

 

Kise pushed down Aomine’s trousers when he was done unbuttoning them. He sighed in relief when he saw that he _was_ wearing undergarments.  

 

“You’re such a good person, Ryou-ta.”

 

“Hmm, thank you,” he answered, a bit distracted as he thought what to do with the man in front of him. A bath would be the best, but he was pretty sure his heart couldn’t take more undressing in this night. Besides, he knew he would have to watch him over bathing, maybe even _do_ the bathing, as Aomine was so drunk that there was the possibility of him drowning.

 

He shook his head to himself, nope, he was going to put him to bed and would leave him sleeping. “Come on, Aominecchi, it’s bedtime.”

 

“Alright, pretty Kise.”

 

Ryouta helped him up to the head of the bed and pushed back the thin comforter so he could get under them. He returned to Daiki’s bedside. “I’m leaving, sleep well, Aominecchi.”

 

“No, no, don’t go.”

 

“I can’t stay.”

 

“You can, no one is watching us,” a little frown appeared on his face. He also scrunched his nose, Ryouta had to admit it was kind of cute. Well, at least after this he would have a lot of teasing material over the Alpha. “It’s annoying,” Aomine continued, “people is always watching what we do… I’m pretty sure there are better things they can do with their lives.”

 

As he noticed Daiki turning philosophical, Ryouta remembered his father telling him to never argue with children or drunk people. Perhaps he should follow his advice. He tried a last time, though. “It’s not a good idea.”

 

“Just once, please?” he looked at him with a meaningful expression. The awareness and clearness he saw in his blue eyes made him realize that this was a conscious decision, and that he wouldn’t hear regrets on Aomine’s lips in the morning.

 

“Alright, Daiki,” he whispered and walked over to the windows and opened them, sighing in content at the fresh breeze that came through them. He stood there for a moment, calming himself down, before he walked to the bed and got up on it. He curled on his side, facing Daiki, before he noticed the Alpha had his eyes closed, one arm behind his head and the other resting on his abdomen; he was breathing deeply and it didn’t take him long to notice the dark skinned man was barely awake.

 

He hesitated for a moment, but he made his mind quickly and moved until he was almost pressed against Daiki’s bare skin. His musky scent enveloped him and he couldn’t help but think that this was a good reward after having to deal with his drunken mind and body.

 

A sound at his side startled him. “C’me here,” Aomine mumbled and he felt one of his hands being taken before it was placed on the Alpha’s well formed abdomen. Their legs tangled and soon, Ryouta closed his eyes, feeling pleased.

 

He probably would be mortified in the morning, but for now, he was quite happy with the situation.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, the waking up together wasn’t as dramatic as he had imagined it.

 

Daiki had already been awake when he came back to the land of consciousness. They had moved during the night, and now both were lying on their sides, the Omega encased in the Alpha’s hold, their legs still tangled up.

 

“Kise, are you awake?” His voice was deeper than usual, and it was clear he was feeling groggy, besides the fact that he probably had a nasty hangover.

 

“I am,” he answered, still not brave enough to turn and face the other prince.

 

When Aomine spoke next, he sounded hesitant. “I didn’t force you to sleep with-with me, did I?”

 

He was still sleepy, and his mind didn’t even register the fact that the Alpha’s question could probably carry with it more than one meaning. He still found endearing the fact that that was his first concern. It was clear there were a lot of parts of Aomine that were still unknown to him. “No, you didn’t, don’t worry,” he replied, just before he yawned. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

 

“Yes, most of it I think… There are some parts I’m confused about, though.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like… something that had to do with undergarments?”

 

The Omega chuckled, a made a mental note to tease him later about that.  “It was nothing,” was the only he said about the matter, just before he made a pause, as he saw the sun’s light coming through the windows. “Do you know what time is it?”

 

“It’s almost seven.”

 

“What are you doing awake so early, Aominecchi?”

 

He felt the shrug behind him. “It’s an habit.”

 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, and Kise was able to feel how tense the Alpha was, so he moved until he was closer to him, and laid his head on his arm as an assuring gesture. He was successful, as he instantly felt him sigh in relief. It didn’t last long though, as he knew the time was coming for him to go back to his own room. “I should leave.”

 

“No.”

 

The clear refusal surprised Ryouta, so he finally turned around and faced him. “We could get into a lot of trouble if we’re found like this, Aominecchi.”

 

“It’s still early, people should mind their own business.”

 

Their eyes met. “You said something like that last night.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “This will only complicate things between us.”

 

“Complicate?” Daiki repeated.

 

“Yes, complicate,” Ryouta stared into his chest bare, and couldn’t help but fulfill the desire to raise his hand and place it against his tanned skin. It was soft, and he thought it was a bit strange, because softness wasn’t something he usually related to this Alpha. He saw him more as a protective person, something like a safe haven.

 

“Care to elaborate?” said Alpha asked, and his line of thoughts was broken.

 

“We haven’t even talked about what’s going on between us… I’m sure you understand that asking and agreeing to sleep together is not something _friends_ do.”

 

“I know.”

 

“But we still did it,” Ryouta said, stating the obvious. “We… we should talk about this, Aominecchi.” His eyes finally met Daiki’s again, his hand fell away from his chest.

 

“We do.”

 

* * *

 

They didn’t talk in that very moment.

 

Aomine’s almost naked, his throat is parched and he’s sure he stinks of alcohol; at least he doesn’t have a headache, as Alphas aren’t usually bothered by them. He allowed Ryouta to use first the adjacent bathroom, as a silent agreement is made between them: they are not leaving Too’s quarters until they have sorted out their feelings.

 

He watched him come back a few minutes later, his hair fixed and looking a bit more awake altogether. He was still in his sleeping clothes, loose trousers that reached just below his knees and a sleeveless shirt, and he took a moment to admire the bare fair skin. Even if this didn’t go anywhere, Daiki would cherish this morning for a long time.

 

He stood up and walked quietly to the bathroom. He did his business and allowed himself a short bath. He looked in the mirror to comb his short hair and noticed the small bags under his eyes. The Alpha had to admit he probably had taken the drinking a bit too far last night, even more when he thought about the fact that Kagami and him drank even while riding back to Shutoku’s palace.

 

After he put similar comfortable clothes to Ryouta, he left the bathroom. He found the Omega in the middle of the bed, cross legged, playing with the loose threads of one of the pillows. He raised his head when he heard the door open. “I brought you some water from by bedroom, I thought it would be safer than calling a servant here.”

 

“Thank you,” he replied. He drank two glasses of water, and was finally able to feel his throat getting better. An awkward silence fell over them, and Daiki had to admit it’s not something that had happened a lot since the blond went back to Too with him. “Look-” he opened his mouth to speak, just as Ryouta did too.

 

“Aominecchi-,” they looked at each other for a few seconds, until a little smile appears on Kise’s face. “This is stupid, we shouldn’t be so nervous… I mean, we’ve kissed, more than once, we even _slept_ together, I know we only shared the bed, but still, it had to mean something and-” The Omega didn’t realize he’s rambling.

 

Aomine smiled sideways and looked at Ryouta. “I like you.” He probably sounded as a kid, so he tried again. “Beyond that, I think I’m actually falling in love with you, Kise.”

 

His words shut him up immediately and he blinked at the Alpha. “In-in love, Aominecchi?”

 

He placed a hand in the nape of his neck, a clear sign of his nervousness. He wasn’t as calm as he could come off like. “I mean… perhaps not there yet, but I…,” he struggled and realized this is harder than he thought it would be, “I just don’t think ‘like’ is a good word for what I feel with you.”

 

Ryouta moved in the bed until he was at the edge of it. He put his feet on the floor and stood in front of the blue eyed man. “Can I ask since when?” his voice is soft, and there’s a soft gentle an atmosphere around them that neither wanted to break.

 

Aomine shook his head, before he elaborated. “I’m not sure… It just build slowly, I think.”

 

“This is strange,” Kise said, and being honest, that’s not what Too’s prince wanted to hear. He waited, though, to see where the man in front of him was heading to. “We argue and clash so much… I know I drive you crazy most of the time,” he continued, a little smile pulling at his lips. Aomine reciprocated it. “But you still gave me a chance, to prove myself an equal to you.”

 

“Because you _are_ equal to me.”

 

And he had come to know this Omega so much, that he realized that those words were more worthy than any romantic confession he could have come up with.

 

Ryouta looked straight into his eyes, and he whispered. “I’m falling in love with you too, Daiki.”

 

And Gods, Aomine kissed him, kissed him with all his might, because he didn’t think he had felt as happy in all his life.

 

Kise felt the same way about him, he shared his romantic feelings and he would damned, now that he knew about them, if he allowed Kasamatsu, or even Haizaki, to get between them.

 

No, he wouldn’t allow anyone to damage this. And the first person who would know about it would be his father, because Daisuke had a negative answer to give very soon.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I'm back, even though it took me more than I thought to finish this chapter.
> 
> I rewrote the first half of this chapter like three times, honestly, I didn't like how it was turning out, so I decided to just go with the flow xD, and the idea of a drunk Aomine seemed quite funny to me :D and well, some fluff and serious romantic development was a good thing to add to the mix, wasn't it? :3
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't answer to your comments in the last chapter, I haven't been home a lot of time and I need wi fi here to use the Internet connection. Don't worry, though, I know you will have some things to say about this chapter, so I'm excited to read your thoughts and chat a bit with you about them :D
> 
> I hope your summer, or winter xD, vacations are going well! I'm not sure when the chapter will be up as I'm leaving this week for the beach for a few days. I'll keep you updated on Tumblr!
> 
> Have a very nice week and thank you, as always, for all your lovely comments and for just simply reading this story! I do see the hit count and the other ones, not just the comments xD, so I know there are a lot of silent readers around here (which I don't mind, because I'm aware that a looooot of people is reading this). So thank you to each one of you! You're really great :3
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	28. Chapter 28

Ryouta left soon after the talk, aware of the problems they could get into if found together, alone, in Daiki’s bedroom.

 

It was a good thing he left when he did, because he had been only five minutes in his own bedroom when someone knocked on the door. He made sure he was presentable, even though he was still in his sleeping clothes, before he opened the door and glanced outside to see who it was.

 

“Kurokocchi,” he greeted, surprised. He hadn’t been expecting the other Omega to pay him a visit in his own quarters.

 

Kuroko tilted his head at him, almost imperceptibly, before he said politely after a moment, “good morning, Kise-kun. I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

 

Kise shook his head. “No, don’t worry. Do you want to come in?”

 

This time, it was Tetsuya who shook his head. “It’s alright. I came to tell you and Aomine-kun that Akashi-kun has arrived, and wishes to have breakfast with the rest of us.”

 

Once more, the blond found himself surprised. “I thought he would arrive tomorrow.”

 

“He was able to wrap up his tasks sooner than expected.”

 

“Oh, well,” Ryouta grinned and clapped his hands together in excitement, “I’ll hurry up, then.”

 

Kuroko nodded and told him they would meet in Akashi’s own quarters. Kise promised to be soon there and they said goodbye for the moment. It was only when he was taking off his clothes to take a bath that he realized he practically _reeked_ of Daiki’s Alpha scent, and that it was probably the reason why Tetsuya seemed so taken aback when he first opened the door. Knowing he was no fool, Ryouta was aware that Daiki or him would have to talk with him so all of this could be kept a secret; Kuroko was a great friend, so he was sure he would understand Aomine and Kise’s _situation_.

 

And a situation it was, because Daiki had finally confessed, and so had he, they knew their romantic feelings were reciprocated. The new question that arose wasn’t unexpected: what were they now?

 

He had implied the question before he left the Alpha’s bedroom, but his fellow prince had asked him to give him some time, because he had one matter to solve before they could talk about that. Kise had been, as expected, worried and confused, but Aomine had asked him this of him, and he had promised to be as understanding as possible.

 

Ryouta was still a bit worried, though, but he had told himself to be patient. He was sure that before they left Shutoku, just in a couple of days, they would be able to decide what to do with their feelings.

 

“Ki-chan!” a knock on his door stopped his train of thoughts, “are you ready?”

 

“Yes, I’m going!” he answered, and checked on the mirror his appearance one last time before he left his bedroom.

 

Not only was Satsuki there, but Aomine too. He smiled at them. “Good morning, Momoicchi, Aominecchi,” Daiki looked a bit surprised before Ryouta watched realization fall on his face, they _supposedly_ haven’t met yet this morning.

 

“Let’s go! I want to see Akashi-kun and the others!”. She seemed pretty happy, as she didn’t even expect for an answer and, instead, took both of their forearms and hurried them out of Too’s quarters. They didn’t struggle and allowed her to guide them to Rakuzan’s rooms.

 

Satsuki was telling them about something that happened the day before, but being honest, neither of the princes were really focusing on her words, and had fallen even a bit behind her, though there was still a considerable distance between the two of them. Kise pushed away any embarrassment he could feel, and sent a soft smile in Aomine’s direction. Daiki didn’t do anything as they walked, but just before as they reached Rakuzan quarter’s double doors and waited for a guard to open them, the blond felt his forefinger being grabbed for a moment and another gentle smile appeared on his face.

 

The Alpha pulled away quickly, as the doors were already open and they could hear the muffled voices of their friends. They went through another set of doors before they could see them, and soon, the greetings began.

 

As they were among friends, Satsuki didn’t care about protocols and was the first to meet Seijuurou.

 

“Akashi-kun,” she said with a smile.

 

As a true gentleman, the fuchsia haired man took her hand and placed a kiss on it. “Satsuki,” he said graciously, “how are you?”

 

Kise glanced around the room as they talked, noticing they were the last to arrive. Even if Akashi, and all the rest of the princes, were aware of the importance of good relationships within the royals of all six kingdoms, they were an united group and liked to have this type of meetings, private ones, when all of them were present and it was possible.

 

He distractedly noticed the conversation between Akashi and Momoi was ending, so he put his focus on them again. Seijuurou looked straight into his eyes and Ryouta smiled at him as a greeting, even if after all these years he was still a bit unnerved by his strong gaze.

 

“Hello, Ryouta. Protocol says I should take your hand, but I don’t think you would like that a lot, am I wrong?”

 

Being truthful, Kise wasn’t sure if Akashi was being serious or not. He knew he probably was, but decided to try and keep the happy mood up. “It’s okay, Akashicchi, we’re among friends, so such formalities aren’t needed! How was the trip?” he asked, so the subject was forgotten and their reunion went as best as it could.

 

“A bit hurried, I wished to arrive as soon as possible, though. I even left Father behind, though he should arrive early in the morning tomorrow.”

 

He grinned at the Alpha. “That’s good. You were missed these last days.”

 

“Oh yes, it was a shame I missed most of the festivities, especially the tournament,” he made a pause and glanced at Aomine, who was standing a step behind Kise, “I heard you took the first place in swordsmanship.”

 

Daiki nodded. “I did, Kagami didn’t live up to his words.”

 

A very clear “hey” was heard from across the room and soon, Too’s prince had been taken away by a new discussion with Taiga. Even Seijuurou was aware that it would last some minutes, at the very least, and signalled the blond to go back with him to the rest of the group. The greetings were clearly over.

 

“When are we going to eat?” Murasakibara asked from where he had been talking with Kuroko and Midorima.

 

“Right now, we were just waiting for them to arrive,” Akashi replied, glancing at Momoi, Kise and Aomine. “Let’s sit,” he added after he reached the table for eight that was in the middle of the room; it was filled with foods that went from eggs, bread, ham, fruits and different drinks to sweet pastries and small cakes.

 

Ryouta filled his plate and even took some sweets for himself, knowing that they were at risk with Atsushi on the same table. Then, he filled two goblets, one with water and another with orange juice before he cut the first bite of his scrambled eggs. No formal or welcoming speeches were needed among them; it was more evident when Kagami, Aomine and Murasakibara were already on their third bite when Kise was just taking the first to his lips.

 

“Akashi-kun, are you going to the bonfire tonight?” Momoi asked from her seat. She was sitting on the same side as Shintarou, Atsushi and Taiga. Ryouta couldn’t help but think she looked quite short among the Alphas.

 

Seijuurou took a gulp from his goblet before he answered. “Of course, I wouldn’t want to miss more events. I suppose you’re all going, right?”

 

The whole group nodded.

 

“We caught some good preys in the hunt,” Kagami started, “I’m sure it’ll be quite the banquet.”

Now that they were talking about the bonfire, Ryouta could feel excitement growing inside of him. It was his favorite event in Shutoku’s summer festival, as it was an informal party, prepared in a clearing near the beach, where all the preys caught during the hunt were prepared by the best cooks of the palace and ate by the young royals and nobles that attended. Kings and queens usually were there only the early hours of the celebration, as during the years the bonfire had become a party for the young adults of each household.

 

“I can’t wait for it,” Murasakibara commented and Kise let out a small laugh at him. Years could go on and his tall friend would probably stay the same, one whose stomach had no bottom.

 

“We know,” Aomine commented and a few smiles appeared on the group.

 

“Tell me more about the tournament,” Akashi asked after he drank from his goblet. “How were the disciplines this year?”

 

His request sparked a lot interest among the princes and the rest of breakfast was spent talking about the best and worst performances in the competition. By the time they were done with their food, Kise was sure Seijuurou knew enough of the tournament to almost feel as if he had attended it.

 

New subjects arose when nothing else was left to be said about the spars, and they spent the next hours catching up and just enjoying one of the last times they would spend together as princes. This wasn’t something that happened as often as they would like to, and by the littles smiles in everyone’s face, the Omega knew each one of his friends were enjoying themselves.

 

* * *

 

Their little reunion ended almost at midday, and Ryouta said goodbye to his friends, including Aomine and Momoi, as he was going to Kaijo’s quarters to spend some time with his sisters. They would leave the day after tomorrow, and being honest, he wasn’t looking forward to say goodbye to them once again.

 

The Omega ended up spending a few hours in Chiharu’s room, helping her along Harumi to pick something to wear to the bonfire. When she had finally made her decision, the three siblings had laid down in her bed talking about their friends back in Kaijo and what was going on with them. Ryouta felt happiness, a little bit of nostalgia too, but happiness mostly when he heard his friends were doing alright and were up to the same old antics as always.

 

His visit was over when they were awakened from a nap they had been taking by a couple of servants; the two women had come to tell the princesses they needed to start their preparations for the bonfire if they wished to arrive at time. Ryouta had taken that as his cue to go back to his own room and decide what _he_ would wear.

 

It took him more time than he would like to admit, but at the end he chose to put back in the closet the dark purple kimono he had bought recently and preferred to just use some black trousers, a deep red buttoned up and long sleeved shirt along black lustrous knee length boots. He also took his time in the bathroom, refreshing his body with cool water against the awful heat outside; as the summer installed itself more and more he was finding that leaving his room was more difficult than ever. He finished his bath when his fingers started to prune and he was actually feeling a bit cold. Ryouta dressed and combed his hair quickly.

 

Just in time, as someone knocked on his door. “Kise, it’s me.”

 

He easily identified who was the owner of the voice. “Aominecchi? Are you already leaving?”

 

“It depends, are you ready?”

 

He understood what Daiki was planning, and he had to admit his heart fluttered for a moment at the thought.

 

Ryouta didn’t answer instantly. He crossed the bedroom and opened the door to find Daiki just in front of it. The blue haired man was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with black trousers and boots. He had his sword wrapped around his waist, in a brown belt. “Thanks for waiting,” he said with a little smile on his face after he was finished with his admiring.

 

“I didn’t exactly _wait_ for you,” the Alpha mumbled, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

The blond raised an eyebrow at him, but decided to not to tease him more. “Whatever you say, Aominecchi.”

 

Too’s prince rolled his eyes and nodded towards the door. “Let’s go.” Kise walked towards it and just before he opened it, he was stopped by Aomine’s voice. “Ryouta,” he turned to the Alpha and was surprised to find the man offering his arm to him.

 

He took it with a grin on his face. “You’re a true gentleman,” he teased, though he felt quite happy at the gesture.

 

They walked out into the hallway, arm in arm. Aomine turned to him after a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. “You told me that once before, you know.”

 

“That you’re a gentleman?” Ryouta repeated.

 

“Yes.”

 

The blond blinked at him. “Really? When?”

 

Daiki cleared his throat, as if he wasn’t very sure if he actually wanted to talk about that subject. “Hmm, it was in the ball, the one your father threw for Too and Seirin’s army in gratitude… We had an argument the day before, but my father made me take you out for a dance and we talked a bit, you told me I’m a gentleman, though now that I think about it, you probably said it sarcastically.”

 

Ryouta nodded slowly as they descended the stairs that went to the palace’s main entrance. “I remember now,” he made a pause before he glanced at Daiki, “we’ve gotten better as friends, haven’t we?”

 

“Friends?” Aomine asked, with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You know what I meant,” the Omega grumbled, “I know we’re not just _friends_.”

 

The Alpha nodded, he seemed a bit satisfied with Ryouta’s statement. “I just don’t want more misunderstandings,” he admitted, as an afterthought.

 

Ryouta stopped in his tracks and looked around the hallway they were going through. When he made sure there wasn’t anyone near the place, he turned towards the Alpha, who had also stopped and raised his chin until their lips touched swiftly. He allowed the kiss to last only a few seconds. “I _know_ we’re more than friends, Daiki,” he said, not even caring about the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

 

“O-okay,” the Alpha stuttered out before he cleared his throat. “Okay,” he repeated and made sure to steal one more kiss from the Omega before they started walking again towards the palace’s entrance.

 

Just as it had been made for the tournament, the road to the clearing near the beach was lighted with small fire lamps hanging from posts situated a couple of meters from each other. Standing near the beginning of the road, was Shintarou.

 

“Midorimacchi,” Ryouta said when they reached the green haired prince.

 

The bespectacled man turned towards them and nodded in greeting. “Kise, Aomine.”

 

“Are you waiting for someone?” the blond asked, finding a bit strange that Midorima was all alone standing there.

 

“Yes, Shizuko, I was told she was on her way.”

 

The Omega opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself when he saw movement at their side. Shutoku’s princess came running to them until she almost collided against her older brother, she was thankfully stopped by Shintarou placing his hands on her shoulders.

 

“Shizuku, you shouldn’t be running around now,” he chastised,  “did you come on your own?”

 

Just as he made his question, another person came joggling towards them. “Forgive me, Your Highness,” the girl, an Omega, said as she bowed to them, “I was stopped by another servant and she went out of my sight.”

 

“It’s alright,” Midorima said after a moment, while pushing his glasses up his nose. “I can take it from here, just be around near her bedtime to take her back.”

 

“Of course, Your Highness,” the servant said with another bow before she left the little group.

 

Shintarou turned towards his sister one more. “Not more running around, okay?”. She nodded obediently. “Now, you haven’t said hello to Kise and Aomine.”

 

“Midorimacchi, you’re so cute!” Ryouta exclaimed, endeared by the interaction he just saw. He put his hands on his knees and bent until he was closer to Shizuku’s height. “You have a good older brother, princess.”

 

Shizuko glanced at his brother and nodded. “Yes, prince Kise.” She looked at the other prince. “Hello, prince Aomine.”

 

“Hello, princess,” the Alpha answered, but he didn’t say anything else and Kise attributed it to him not being familiarized with small children.

 

“Are you excited?” Ryouta asked, putting her attention on himself. He felt Daiki breath out in a small relief at his side. He smiled inwardly. “This is one of my favorite events of the festival,” he added.

 

Her grey eyes sparkled in excitement. “Yes! It’s one of favorite ones too, I really like the lights and the bonfire, they’re so _bright_.”

 

As he heard her, he started walking down the road, knowing it was already time for the four royals to appear on the celebration. He felt Shintarou’s and Daiki’s presence behind him, though he put his attention on the little girl besides him. He had two sisters, so he didn’t feel uncomfortable while talking to the princess, knowing exactly how to carry on with the conversation.

 

It took them almost twenty minutes to reach the clearing, but they didn’t find trouble on the journey. Soon after they arrived, Shizuko and Shintarou excused themselves to go and talk with their parents, who had already arrived.

 

“Your father is over there,” Kise commented while he was looking around the clearing. The bonfire was more than ready, and it was burning brightly in the middle of the ground. There were a few tables placed on the tree line, with the hunt’s delicious prepared meat, drinks and desserts. There were also a good number of wooden benches and stools all around the place, some occupied by the nobles guests.

 

“Yes, I saw him,” Aomine answered, a bit dryly.

 

Ryouta turned to him. “Is something wrong? I thought you would want to say hello.”

 

The blue haired man shook his head once. “We aren’t exactly on speaking terms.”

 

The Omega’s confusion was clear on his face. “Did something happen?” he asked, his tone gentler than before.

 

Aomine shrugged. “We had an argument a couple of days before.”

 

Kaijo’s prince frowned inwardly. He had always admired the relationship Daisuke and Daiki shared. From what he had seen the last months, the two Alphas were probably closer than his own father and himself, and surely a lot more closer than the rest of the Six Kingdom’s princes, with the exception of Kagami maybe. To hear they had an argument could only make him think something grave was the reason behind it.

 

He looked into his blue eyes. “Is there any way I can help?”

 

Daiki stared right back at him for a few seconds before he glanced away, towards where his father was with Hideaki. “No, it’s okay… I’ll talk to him soon, anyway.”

 

“If you say so…” the Omega replied, still a bit hesitant.

 

Aomine returned his gaze to him, he offered him a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. Come one, you said this was your favorite part of the festival, let’s grab some food and drinks.”

 

Ryouta knew the Alpha didn’t want to keep up the subject, so he decided to respect his wishes and nodded after a moment. “You’re right, Aominecchi,” he said and grabbed his forearm to drag him all the way to the tables.

 

They spend the next hour walking around the clearing, stopping more than once by nobles trying to catch a word with them, mostly to ask about Kaijo and Too. They were joined by Chiharu and Satsuki for a while, the two Omegas talking among themselves as Daiki and Ryouta discussed the advantages of the crossbow against the bow and arrow, even if the first wasn’t a favorite weapon of them. The little group was dissolved, though, when the two princes were called by queen Nori.

 

“Boys, come here for a moment,” the woman called from where she had been with a group of people near them. They excused themselves from the girls and walked towards Nori. She received them with a smile. “I’m about to go back to the palace, but I wanted to share something with you two, as it’s been a few days since we really talked.”

 

Ryouta heard Daiki asking his mother what she meant, when he found a familiar face in the little group that had been accompanying Too’s queen.

 

Haizaki Shougo.

 

“I’m very interested in some of Lord Haizaki’s merchandise, however, our time here in Shutoku is nearing its end and I still have some deals to strike with this kind young man. He will visit us in Too a few days after we get home.” She turned to Kise, even if the Omega wasn’t actually looking at her. “Ryouta, dear, Lord Haizaki told me his father and yours are very good friends, I thought you would appreciate having someone from Kaijo in the palace for a few days.”

 

He had to make a very strong effort to keep himself from frowning and shaking his head at the queen’s idea. He also didn’t need to glance over Daiki’s place to know he probably _was_ scowling.

 

“Your Majesty, you’re too kind,” Shougo answered, smiling politely at the queen in front of him.

 

The Omega knew said queen was expecting an answer of them, and Kise was aware that if it was his son who did it, it wouldn’t be one too positive.

 

“That was very thoughtful of you, queen Nori,” he said, putting a smile on his face and not even caring if it was obvious it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

“Mothe-”

 

Kise put his arm on Aomine’s forearm before he could finish. “Don’t,” he whispered, making sure no one else but him heard.

 

“But-”

 

_“Don’t,”_ he repeated. Even if the presence of Haizaki on his life wasn’t welcomed, he was aware that Nori had done it partly for his benefit, as he wasn’t going to ignore that fact. “I’m a little thirsty,” he said outloud, “we’ll you join you again soon. Queen Nori, thank you again for being so considerate.” He was proud of how his words didn’t come off as sarcastic ones.

 

After she smiled in response, the Omega didn’t even make sure that the blue haired man was following him, and started to walk towards the refreshments table. When he reached it, he took a glass of wine and drank half of it in one go.

 

Daiki finally caught up with him, a scowl on his face. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked as soon as he reached his side.

 

“Because you’re mother did it in good faith.”

 

“Still, he’s a jerk.”

“I know.”

 

“Then, why did you-?”

 

The blond glared up at him. “I wasn’t going to pick an argument with your mother, Daiki. I’ll just make sure to ignore him, the palace is big enough for us to do that, don’t you think?”

 

“Kise-”

 

“What?”

 

It seemed Daiki realized he was fighting a lost battle, because he sighed but kept quiet.

 

The blond finished his glass and refilled it, finishing it rather quickly. He took a third one and looked around the clearing. “I’m going to walk around a bit.”

 

It wasn’t necessary for him to say ‘alone’ out loud, both of them knew it was implied there.

 

“Alright. Tell me if you want to leave,” Daiki answered after an uncomfortable pause.

 

Ryouta raised an eyebrow at him. “I can take care of myself, you know.”

 

“I do know. Indulge me, please, though.”

 

“Alright,” the Omega said slowly. He took a couple of steps backward. “I’ll see you later,” he said before he walked off.

 

He didn’t have any specific direction, so he walked around a bit, watching the people around the clearing. He found Shizuko thanks to her characteristic green hair, groaning and trying to convince the same servant they had met before to let her stay for a few more minutes, even if her requests were answered with a negative response. Kise also found Kuroko talking with Akashi, he thought about joining them but he ended up staying where he was, thinking that perhaps the two cousins were catching up on their family’s affairs.

 

Truthfully, he was getting bored, besides the fact that he was realizing he hadn’t acted his best with Aomine and would probably best to look out for him. He even took a few steps forward before a voice he knew very well called his name.

 

“Ryouta.”

 

He turned and found Yukio behind him. “Kasamatsucchi,” he said, smiling at him. “Did you just arrive? I didn’t see you before.”

 

The black haired man walked until he was standing in front of him. “Yes, I was a bit busy making sure our departure arrangements were in order. How are you?”

 

The Omega shrugged. “Okay, I guess. What about you?”

 

“I’m good,” Yukio raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s up?”

 

“Did you know Haizaki is coming back to Too with us?” Ryouta asked, after a few seconds pause.

 

The Alpha nodded twice. “He told me earlier today. I take it you’re not very happy about it.”

 

“He told me some _inappropriate_ things a few days ago,” the blond saw the scowl forming on Kasamatsu’s eyebrows, so he decided to add, “Aominecchi put him in his place, though.”

 

Yukio still scowled, even if Kise didn’t know it was for another reason besides Haizaki. “Whose idea was it?”

 

“Queen Nori’s.”

 

The black haired man raised both of his thick eyebrows and sighed. “There’s nothing you can do about it, right?”

 

Ryouta shook his head. “I would prefer to avoid any arguments with them.” He expected Kasamatsu to say something, but the Alpha stayed in silence and he glanced at him. Yukio seemed to be deep in thought. “What?” he asked.

 

The lord looked at him sideways. He cleared his throat before he spoke. “Are they good with you?”

 

The blond was actually surprised about the fact that he was asking this now. He had expected it since Kaijo’s party arrived. “They are, they’re all good people.”

 

“Even prince Daiki?”

 

Kise nodded. “Even prince Daiki.” _Especially Daiki_ , he thought to himself.

 

“Do you like it there?”

 

“Is this a questioning, Kasamatsucchi?” the blond teased. A little smile crossed Yukio’s features, but he looked pointedly at the Omega, he was obviously waiting an answer. Ryouta took a deep breath. “It isn’t so different from Kaijo, you know, a bit hotter and a bit _crude_ , but not in a bad way!” he said quickly after he saw his friend’s frown deepen. “They’re strong people, that’s what I meant to say… But I _do_ like it there,” he smiled a bit, “I have friends in there, Imayoshi is too cunning for his own good and Ryou will probably die of a young age because of his frayed nerves, but they’re fine.” He looked straight at Kasamatsu. “It’s better than I thought and I… I don’t mind being there, truthfully. There are still some things that I find strange about my going to Too, but I think it made me some good. I think I would’ve have a rough time trying to get used to be treated differently from people I’ve known for years back in Kaijo, just because I’m an Omega now.” He made a pause and a little huff of laughter escaped his lips. “I’m rambling, am I not?” he asked, realising he had been.

 

Yukio shook his head. “No, it’s alright.”

 

“Why do you ask, Kasamatsucchi?”

 

“I guess I just wanted to make sure you’re doing alright, we will leave you in your own in a few days, after all. I’m glad you’re happy in Too, though.”

 

Happy? The word resonated in his mind and it took him a few seconds to realize that yes, he was happy back in Too, in his own strange way, away from his family and childhood friends. He had come to terms with him being an Omega there, and had found acceptance there that he really doubted he would find back in Kaijo, where he had been expected to be an Alpha during so many years, only to _disappoint_ them somewhat when it became obvious he wasn’t going to be one part of the dominant gender.

 

“Yeah, I think I am,” he finally mumbled.

 

Kasamatsu didn’t say anything else, but once more, he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

Ryouta decided to let him be and allowed quietness to fall between them. The calm moment was broken when drums were heard near the bonfire announcing the real beginning of the bonfire. He looked around and found that none of the kings and queens around, neither were the children.

 

Yes, it had began.

 

“Are you up for a dance?” Kise asked when he found that there were couples already reaching the bonfire to dance.

 

He was surprised when Kasamatsu shook his head. “Not really,” he looked behind the Omega and he sighed. “But I can see someone who does want to.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He wasn’t answered by the man in front of him, but by someone behind him.

 

“Ryouta.”

 

He turned, surprised, to find Too’ prince standing there.

 

“Daiki,” he breathed out. Kise had figured out he would have to go and apologize to the prince before they were back to their usual dynamic. It was nice to see, though, that Daiki hadn’t taken his outburst to heart.

 

He was even more surprised when Aomine offered him his hand. “Dance with me?”

 

The Omega didn’t need to think about it. He raised his own hand and placed it in his open palm. “Of course,” he started to walk forward, but he stopped in his tracks after a moment. “Will you be okay here, Kasamatsucchi?”

 

Yukio nodded. “Sure. Go, have fun.”

 

The reply he received was a big grin on Ryouta’s part. “See you later, then,” he said before he turned towards the Alpha at his side, not even noticing the quick eye contact the two men did, understanding clearly falling between them.

 

Kasamatsu realized in that moment that Aomine was more than capable of taking care of Kise, and if their entwined fingers said anything as they reached the bonfire, Ryouta was more than willing to let him take care of him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure about this chapter, it was a bit difficult to write, especially when I'm a bit antsy about them returning to Too, which means they will probably leaving Shutoku in the next chapter, it won't take more than two chapters, though.
> 
> But well, I hope you liked it and if you did, don't forget to leave your thoughts about it in the comments :D
> 
> I don't have more to say haha xD, next chapter should be ready around Wednesday, I think. As always, I'll keep you updated about that in Tumblr :3. I hope you're having a great summer! Take care and a new 'thank you' for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and putting bookmarks on this, really, it's lovely!!
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome
> 
> P.D: Is any of you watching Cheer Danshi? Do you want to fangirl a bit with me about it here? It'll be more than welcomed ahahahaha :3


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little reminder: Hiraoka Katashi and Hiraoka Sadashi are Murasakibara's half older siblings.

He knocked twice on the door before he opened it and entered the study.

 

Daisuke, not expecting a visitor, lifted his head from the letter he had been reading. He raised an eyebrow when he saw it was his son.

 

“Daiki,” he greeted, his voice clear, even if a bit empty.

 

“Father,” the prince answered, “do you have a moment?”

 

The king, surprised at the politeness behind his son’s tone, nodded as he set down the plume he had been using. “You’re already here, aren’t you? Sit down, then.” Daiki did as asked and took one of the two seats in front of his father’s desk. “I don’t need to have a great imagination to know why are you here, Daiki.”

 

He nodded. “That’s right. Have you made a decision?”

 

Daisuke tilted slightly his head. “I have. I still need to have a chat with lord Kasamatsu, though.”

 

Daiki’s skin crawled at the way his father played with him. Opposite to him, he’d never had the patience to play this kind of mind games. He was sure the king could notice how much it annoyed him by the scowl he was wearing “Will you tell it to me or will you make me have another discussion with Kasamatsu?”

 

“So you almost get into a fist fight? No, thank you, I think I’m on a point on my life where I would like to live without uncontrolled Alphas.” Daiki’s scowl deepened as he closed his fists. Even if he got the desired answer out of this meeting, he was aware of the fact that a line had been crossed on the discussion with his father, and that their relationship would need a little more time to be like the one they had shared most of their lives.

 

“I came for you tell me if you’ve made your mind, Father, and-”

 

“No, you came to see if I have decided what you wanted me to and if not, to persuade me to do otherwise.” Daiki kept quiet. He would have to grant some ground if he wanted to come out victorious out of this meeting. He stared at his father as he put his elbows on the desk and inclined towards him.

 

“Like I told you,” Daisuke began, “I’ve made a decision, even if the answer lord Kasamatsu will receive is a plain refusal of his proposal.” With the wording his father used, Daiki didn’t allow himself to feel relief, and opted to keep his attention on the rest of his father’s speech. “You’re going to be Too’s next king in a matter of months, Daiki, and I’m sure you’re completely aware of the fact that the freedom you have now is going to diminish the moment I put that crown on your head.” Daisuke made a pause and look straight into his eyes. “You are lucky that your romantic interest is one of royal blood; however, your marriage and the choosing of your mate, because I hope those are the intentions you have towards Ryouta, as you’ve _fought_ so hard for him, are not only your decision to make, Daiki, it’s practically the decision of the whole kingdom.”

 

The prince frowned. “Could you speak clearly? Stop playing around, Father.”

 

Daisuke sighed and shook his head. “You have no patience, son, but well, that’s a matter to discuss later. As I was saying, the election of your wife or husband is very, very important and must be talked thoroughly, which means that right now, I can’t assure you if you’ll be able to marry Ryouta, if those are actually your plans.”

 

“Father, Kise is a _prince_ , what complains could you have about that?”

 

“Not me,” the king shook his head again, “the council.”

 

“ _The council?”_ Daiki asked, in disbelief. “Are those old men the ones who will decide my love life? Father, be more reasonable, will you?”

 

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t think you were so gullible, Daiki. You’re an only child, _of course_ your mate has to be chosen wisely. We have strong alliances with the other royal families, they’re the ones that cause us the less concerns.”

 

“ _Father_ ,” the young Alpha protested.

 

“I’m only trying to show you the whole situation, Daiki. Believe me, I have nothing against Ryouta and I would be more than happy if you get to mate with him. However, I need the two of you, or at least you, to understand that this is bigger than the feelings you have for each other.” Daiki’s face fell, and Daisuke knew this was harder for him to hear than what he was showing outside. “Son, I know I’ve told you this many times, but I’m going to go ahead and say it again: we are royals, kings, even if you’re not crowned yet; we have to look out for our people, that must be our number one priority, and if taking another partner who isn’t Ryouta is best for Too, then you’re going to have to step up and understand that it’s not just about you.”

 

Daiki stayed in silence, a small frown on his face as he went through his father’s words.

 

“This is a worst case scenario, alright? Don’t lose your hopes and don’t push Ryouta away. Enjoy your time together for now, think about what you want out of your _relationship_ with him and, when you’re ready, speak to the council and ask for your case.” Daisuke made a pause, before he gave his son a pointed look. “And please, Daiki, please, be careful. I don’t need Hiroki at my doorstep asking for his son’s honor.”

 

 _“Father!”_ Daiki exclaimed, looking at Daisuke wide eyed. This was not what he came here to hear.

 

“Just saying. I know what it’s like to be young and in love.”

 

The prince prefered to not ask what exactly that meant.

 

He stood up, knowing there wasn’t anything else to discuss about the matter at the moment. Daiki glanced at his father and nodded, almost imperceptibly. “Thank you.”

 

Daisuke took it with grace. “Always, son.”

 

He left the study, his heart feeling a bit lighter. The situation with Kise would be more difficult than he had expected. But, at least, he could say that even things weren’t back to normal with the king, they were getting there, and it was really nice to know that he didn’t damage their relationship up to a no return point.

 

* * *

 

Ryouta woke up late in the morning, tired and groggy from last night. Their whole group of friends had stayed up until late, including his sisters, and they had retired to bed late at night. Actually, Kasamatsu had to carry up Harumi on their way back to the palace, so sleepy had been the young princess.

 

He couldn’t complain, though, because Daiki had had to help him to walk up the stairs, but that had been mostly because of all the wine he had taken during the bonfire.

 

The Omega sat up in the bed and ran one of his hands over his face. He got up a few seconds later, knowing that he wouldn’t want to if he took more time. Kise called for a servant and asked the woman to prepare a bath for him, and as an afterthought, he asked her if she could find Lieutenant Takao and send him to him if he was free for the day.

 

He was about to open his bedroom’s door when he was surprised with a knock on it. He opened it and came face to face with the Beta.

 

“Takao,” he greeted, joyfully. “Are you free, then?”

 

The black haired man nodded, in his usual happy self. “Surprisingly, yes. I have to check up on some things for tonight’s ball, but that’s all. What can I help you with, prince Ryouta?”

 

The Omega smiled, pleased at the fact that the other man has finally forgotten the formal titles. “Would you take me back to the market for a couple of hours? I need to do some last minute shopping,” he admitted, a bit bashfully. He had already taken up a lot of time of this man, he didn’t want to be a bother.

 

“Oh, sure!” Kazunari answered, clapping his hands together. “I was planning to go there, actually, to buy a few flowers.”

 

Ryouta raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? Who is the lucky man or woman?”

 

Takao smiled softly as he shook his head. He put a hand on the nape of his neck. “Ehh… they’re for my grandfather, no big deal.”

 

The blond noticed quickly that he didn’t look very comfortable with the subject, so he nodded, put a grin on his own face and spoke. “Well, I have a mental list of what I need to buy,” he said, tapping his forehead with his forefinger “so we should get started.”

 

“After you, prince Ryouta,” Takao replied, gesturing for him to go first. He was back to his laid back behaviour.

 

The Omega thanked him and the two of them walked out to the palace’s corridor. The whole castle was buzzing in activity, as the last day of the festival had arrived, and perhaps more important, the birthday of the prince and soon to be king, Midorima Shintarou. Servants were going back and forth with decorations, tables, chairs, flowers among a ton of other things. The rest of Rakuzan’s party had also arrived for the final event, so Ryouta understood why the palace seemed to be occupied with more people than before.

 

They were able to leave the building without problems. Takao guided him to the stables, where they each took a horse and soon, they were riding their horses on a nice walk beneath Shutoku’s palace main entrance.

 

As soon as they stepped into the town it became clear the royals and nobles weren’t the only ones celebrating the festival’s last day. The houses and stores were decorated with orange, white and black fabrics; there was people everywhere announcing their product’s sales and how those were the best way to begin the summer.

 

They went from shop to shop for a couple of hours. Kise got the chance to buy some gifts to take back with himself to Too for some of his friends, and a few other things to send back to his family in Kaijo with his sisters. He also bought a gift to Takao, though it was a bit difficult to get the Beta to accept it.

 

“Take it,” Ryouta said, extending the [dagger](http://image.shutterstock.com/z/stock-photo-silver-a-retro-a-dagger-decorated-with-patterns-and-stones-61756198.jpg) to the shorter man.

 

“No! It’s too much,” Kazunari protested.

 

“Take it,” the blond repeated, pushing the piece towards him.

 

“ _No,”_ he refused.

 

“Takao!” Kise complained. “I already bought it.”

 

The black haired man crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Then you can keep it.”

 

“No,” the Omega answered, as he shook his head and his blond locks flew. “I’m commanding you to take it.”

 

“Then you’re going to have to punish me for disobedience.”

 

Kise looked at Takao in disbelief. “Are you serious? It’s a gift, for being so kind to me and my sisters.”

 

“It was a favour, prince Ryouta.”

 

“And I want to give you this as ‘thanks’, Takao.” The Beta opened his mouth to protest, again, but the prince beated him. “No, you’re going to take this and put it in your home, and when someone asks you where it came from, you’re going to tell them from prince Kise Ryouta himself, because you’re one of his favorites.”

 

The blue eyed man stared at the royal, blinking twice. “You’re kind of full of yourself, aren’t you?”

 

Kise chuckled and pushed the dagger into the Beta’s hands. He had put down his guard and believe him, he wasn’t taking that weapon back. “A little bit,” he replied, crossing his own arms over his chest, so the other couldn’t give him back the dagger. “Takao, is a gift, so please take it and don’t say anything else.”

 

Kazunari stayed in silence, looking at the dagger on his hands. It had a good weight, it was comfortable in his fingers and was decorated with jewels. “Can I really have it?” his gaze softened.

 

“Of course! It’s all yours.”

 

“Thank you, Ryouta,” he whispered.

 

The blond smiled brightly at him and nodded. “Your welcome. Now, are we ready to leave?”

 

Takao nodded a few times. “Yes.”

 

“Let’s go, then.”

 

However, just before they got to the outskirts of the market and were able to reach their horses, Kise stopped by what he saw in one of the clothes shops. He gasped and got closer to the showcase. “It’s _so_ pretty.”

 

Takao walked over to his side and raised his eyebrows. “Well, damn me, if I was an Omega and got such a nice suitor as you do, I would already be inside that store.”

 

Ryouta turned his head towards the Beta, away from the showcase. “Suitor?

 

Kazunari gave him a pointed look. “Are going to tell me you’re just friends with prince Aomine?”

 

“Of course we’re just friends!” the blond exclaimed, without missing a beat and trying to sound believable, which was weird, because he usually was a good liar. But well, he had given his friendship to Takao, so it really shouldn’t be that surprising to find he didn’t like lying to him.

 

The black haired man just hummed in response before he nodded to the store. “Are we going in?” he glanced at the kimono, “it’s nice looking.”

 

Ryouta looked in the same direction and nodded.  “Yes, I like it. Let’s look at it.”

 

* * *

 

Night came in quickly, with him sleeping off most of the afternoon because he was still tired of the night before. He felt envious of the kings and queens who had retired early and had gotten enough sleep. He wondered if that was the reason why they didn’t stay for too long in the bonfire; he didn’t give himself an answer, though, because the servant that had come to wake him up had his bath ready, and it really was time for him to start getting ready.

 

It took him almost an hour to be done, but it was worthy as he felt heavenly clean and was really in love with the good smelling salts the servant girl had used on him. He looked at himself in the mirror and a timid smile appear on his face. The kimono he had bought was a bit more _girly_ than the clothes he owned, but he had to admit to himself he like the way he looked. Besides the fact that he was more than allowed to feel _soft_ , for lack of a better word, every once in awhile.

 

He thanked the servant who had helped him and got a compliment in return before he left his bedroom, crossed the living room and stood in front of Daiki’s bedroom door.

 

The Omega knocked twice and waited for the Alpha.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine had been combing his short hair when he heard the knocks on his door. As he had an inkling of who it was, he hurried up his pace and was ready just after he put his sword belt on his waist, the weapon well guarded on his sheath.

 

He walked to the door, opened it and found himself face to face with Kaijo’s prince.

 

“Kise,” he said lowly as his eyes looked at the man in front of him. “You look… you look very well,” he croaked out.

 

The blond was wearing a white satin [kimono](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4b/ea/a0/4beaa010017dffecd6f180da45f04fb8.jpg), decorated with dark and light blue spirals and curved lines. It was tied around his waist with a deep blue strip of fabric, the rest of the kimono fell fluidly over his pale skin, and the white and blue tones made a good contrast with his blond hair and bright amber eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Ryouta answered as a light flush appeared on his cheeks. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” he said, also looking at the very formal clothing Daiki was using. After all, the ball they were attending was the most waited and the most elaborated and regal of the whole festival.

 

The Alpha was using a white montsuki kimono with a black [hakama](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/59/98/5a/59985a651201e383f973d3b4d2771d12.jpg) with thin dark grey lines. He looked the prince part very well, and in that moment Kise could easily picture him as the king he soon would be.

 

Daiki gave him one of his unusual soft smiles and the blond got the sudden desire to kiss his lips. So he did. He put one hand behind the blue haired man’s neck and brought him closer to his mouth. Aomine took a deep breath and put his hands on his waist, feeling the soft satin fabric on his fingers. He took a step backwards, until they were more into his bedroom, even if the door was still open.

 

Ryouta slided his other hand until his both arms were over Daiki’s shoulders. He felt the Omega start to run his fingers over his blue strands; the Alpha traced his lower lip with his tongue before he was granted permission by the blond. He didn’t hesitate and started to take dominance over the kiss.

 

Kise let him do it, and Aomine thought that he probably didn’t have a lot of experience on this field, he believed that he perhaps was his first kiss even, because Kaijo’s prince was still a bit hesitant on his touches, even if he was the one initiating them.  He didn’t mind, though. He felt something akin to  a thrill on the fact that he was the one showing him this side of life; he knew that said idea came from his more primal part, the Alpha side that was possessive and wanted to keep this Omega for himself and not even think about any other person doing this to him.

 

He broke up their kiss for a moment so they could get some air. However, he found that it wasn’t a very good idea, because he took a breath of Ryouta’s scent just a few centimeters away from his skin. His Omegan scent, his sweet and delicious Omegan scent, woke a passion inside of him that he had felt very few moments in his life.

 

Daiki joined their lips again and his grip on the other man’s waist tightened. Without truly thinking about it, he moved them until Ryouta’s back was against the wall besides the door and he was chest to chest with him. The Omega didn’t complain about the rough treatment and only gasped when Aomine’s lips left his own and started to travel downwards, to his cheek, jaw and finally to his neck.

 

The blue haired man got close to the scent glands on Kise’s neck and was able to breath in his smell, which got stronger and stronger by the second after each one of his ministrations. Daiki ran his teeth over the delicate skin and was rewarded with the small whine that the blond let out.

 

He felt himself start to harden beneath his hakama because of it.

 

“Fuck,” Ryouta whimpered as the Alpha kept kissing his neck. “Daiki, Daiki,” he called, his voice higher than usual.

 

The dark skinned man put a last kiss on his neck before he lifted his head and stared into his amber eyes. “Yes?” he asked, nonchalantly, even if his eyes were quite focused on the state the blond was in. His hair was a bit dishevelled, he was breathing with some difficulty, his cheeks and neck were flushed and his lips were swollen.

 

It was clear he also found something attractive on him, because Kise bit his lip and spoke after a few seconds pause, as if he had trouble finding the words. “We… we should stop,” he mumbled after his teeth let his lower lip go.

 

“Why?” Aomine asked, even if he had not intention of going back to their previous positions. He needed to calm down. However, that didn’t erase the fact that he got some pleasure in seeing Kise struggle to talk, struggling to get back under control after what they’d just done.

 

“The ball,” was all he answered. He closed his eyes, took a couple of deep breath and showed his amber orbs to him. “We need to go to the ball.”

 

“Do we? I like being here better,” he replied, with a teasing smirk on his face.

 

“Aominecchi!” the Omega exclaimed as he pushed Daiki’s chest with little strength. “Be serious.”

 

“I _was_ being serious before.”

 

Ryouta stuttered before he found his resolve and truly pushed the Alpha away. Aomine took two step backwards and watched as the blond pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t make fun of it, Aominecchi.”

 

“Alright, alright,” he said, finally relenting. He was in a very good mood and wouldn’t do anything to dampen it. He couldn’t help saying a last thing, though. “You should comb your hair again.” Ryouta rolled his eyes and flicked his nose. Daiki blinked twice, surprised at the gesture, before he shook his head and focused again on their conversation.

 

“So should you, Aominecchi,” the Omega said, a small smirk appearing on his face before he crossed the bedroom and took the comb lying on the table. The Alpha watched him fix his hair before he came back to his side. He was gladly surprised when Kise ran his fingers through his own strands and fixed them for him. “There’s not a lot to do with this,” he said, playfully.

 

“I know, I know,” he accepted, being quite aware that his short hair could be done in only one way. He glanced at the clock in the bedroom before he glanced at the blond. “We should go, we’re a bit tight on time.”

 

Ryouta nodded and took the arm Daiki offered him. He didn’t tease him this time for the polite action. Just as they were leaving Too’s quarters, he glanced at the taller man. “We left the door open, we could’ve been caught.”

 

“We can close it next time, no problem on my side.”

 

 _“Aominecchi!,”_ was the only answer he received.

 

He chuckled all the way to the ballroom, the same time it took Kise to stop blushing furiously.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is _so_ corny.”

 

“It’s a tradition in the six kingdoms, Murasakibara-kun.”

 

“Still, it’s corny.”

 

“I think it’s a nice thing.”

 

“Of course you would say that.”

 

“Stupid, Dai-chan.”

 

“Now, now, don’t fight. Stop being rude, Aominecchi.”

 

They stayed in silence for a moment, though it didn’t last long.

 

“It’s still too corny.”

 

“Murasakibara!” at least four people on the room exclaimed. The purple haired man looked around before he huffed and took another fruit from the refreshments table. “It’s Midochin’s birthday, he should be the only one dancing.”

 

“I’ve danced in _your_ birthday,” Shintarou replied.

 

“Because it’s a _tradition_ ,” Hiraoka Katashi said, intervening in the discussion for the first time since Yosen’s princes and princess arrived. “Stop complaining, Atsushi, would you?”

 

The younger sibling just rolled his eyes and walked over to Akashi, who had been watching the exchange in silence. The fuchsia haired man looked up at him. “We’ll go to the ballroom soon, you’ll just have to do this for five minutes before you can go and eat all the foods and sweets you want.”

 

His words calmed down the taller Alpha and they were able to wait for a soldier to come and tell them everything was ready without him complaining. Said soldier arrived shortly and the royals and nobles stood up and walked over to the enormous double doors at the other side of the room.

 

They already knew how they would step down the stairs, so Hiraoka Katashi and Sadashi, the oldest prince and princess of their generation went to the doors first. Behind them, went Kasamatsu Yukio and Kise Harumi. Ryouta found a bit funny that his black haired friend was walking down with his youngest sister; but Chiharu, who was usually his partner in this kind of things, had been put together with Murasakibara as the height difference between Harumi and him was just too big to even consider an option matching them together.

 

After them, went Atsushi and Chiharu. They were followed by Kagami and Kuroko, another expected couple before Ryouta followed Daiki’s lead and stopped at the top of the stairs as the soldier there announced their names and titles.

 

“This _is_ corny,” the blond said as they started descending the stairs carefully, but with grace.

 

Daiki nodded as he looked around the enormous ballroom. It was beautifully decorated; there were chandeliers made of gold and glass hanging in several places on the high roof, colorful tapestries and pictures hanging from the walls, depicting different views from all around Shutoku, like the palace itself, the beaches, and the forests; the food and drink tables were filled with things for every taste, the tables and chairs around the ballroom were each a piece of sculpture, with the different carving and details they all had, without taking into account the rich looking mantelpieces and prettily arranged flowers in each table.

 

There were musicians at one side of the dance floor, which was surrounded by a ring of people waiting for the six kingdom’s young nobles to come down. The couples that had come before Kise and Aomine were standing in the dance floor, waiting for the others to come down so they could do the first dance of the night.

 

“It’s one of those ideas our ancestors came up with so people could see how united we are,” the Alpha said, answering Ryouta’s last comment.

 

“Well, I think I get what they had in mind,” the blond said, looking at the people around the ballroom. They were the center of attention, and it was evident the guests found pleasure in seeing their royals so close and comfortable with each other. He thought that they were probably comparing them to those romantic novels each family used to have in their houses’ libraries, stories about princes and princesses meeting the other and living happily ever after.

 

He pushed away the complaining thoughts and focused on watching Akashi and Momoi come down the long stairs. Kise saw the dreaming look in a good number of women and men and thought that his pink haired friend was an envied woman at the moment.

 

Finally, the soldier at the top of the stairs announced, in a very loud and clear voice the last arrival. “Welcome Their Highnesses, Midorima Shintarou and Midorima Shizuko, Shutoku’s prince and princess.” They were welcomed with applauses from all around the ballroom.

 

Just before Shintarou walked to the dance floor, he stopped and let go of his little sister. Ryouta watched him offer his hand to a brunette girl, someone closer to their age, before he continued his way to the dancefloor. Midorima didn’t spare her any glances except the ones that were needed while they danced. It was like this every year, so Kise knew better than to wait for the green haired man to introduce her as his romantic interest. She was there only to be his dance partner.

 

“Here I present you, the first dance of the night,” the man, who had announced their arrival before, said before he gave a signal to the musicians to start their piece.

 

Kise put his hand over Daiki’s and the other on his shoulder as he felt the Alpha put his on his waist. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the small frown between his eyebrows. “Something wrong?”

 

“I don’t like dancing,” Aomine grumbled out.

 

The music started and the blond let the taller man guide him. Daiki wasn’t a bad dancer, but the uncomfortable look was hard to erase from his expression.

 

Ryouta tried anyway. “We danced yesterday.”

 

“It was different,” the blue haired man started, stopping for a moment to turn the Omega on his feet. “There weren’t so many people yesterday in the bonfire.”

 

“So you’re just shy, then?”

 

It was clear Daiki wasn’t expecting that word to be used on him. “I’m not shy,” he replied, stubbornly.

 

“Then what are you?” Ryouta asked.

 

“Nothing, I guess. I just feel like they’re watching our every step just to see how we’re going to mess up.”

 

Kise stayed in silence, just allowing Aomine to lead him through the dance’s steps. He looked away from his blue eyes after a moment, glancing at the public watching them. “I suppose I’ve learned to live with it.”

 

“I hate it,” the Alpha confessed.

 

Ryouta chuckled and shook his head almost imperceptibly. “You’re a better soldier than politician, Daiki.”

 

“So Father has told me.” The comment caused him to chuckle again, he could easily picture Daisuke telling those words to his son. “I have you here, though,” Aomine said.

 

“For what?” Kise asked, feeling as if he had missed a part of their conversation.

 

“To protect me from noisy nobles.”

 

Ryouta grinned and nodded, just as the final notes of the songs were played. “I will, you don’t have to worry.”

 

Daiki returned the smile and noticed a second later that the talk with Kise had made him forget about the nobles watching them while they danced. He found that he was more relaxed than he had ever been in this kind of ball.

 

His grin turned bigger and he looked thankfully at the Omega. Ryouta only smiled softly at him before they went to give their respects to the kings and queens.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what this chapter is xD, but I have to say I enjoyed writing it a lot!
> 
> I'm very sleepy, it's almost 3 a.m. over here, so I'm only going to say that I hope you liked the chapter! And don't forget to leave your comments around here and tell me which was your favorite part on the chapter. They go back to Too on the next chapter, so yeah, prepare yourselves xD.
> 
> I hope you're having a nice weekend! Take care :3
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	30. Chapter 30

[Art](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CqmyxfjWEAAURjf.jpg) for Chapter 29, by the lovely @kiume2060 (@raen-abyss in Tumblr). Thank you so much!

 

 

 

 

The following two days were filled with goodbyes and farewells.

 

Kaijo’s party left the next day, after the final ball. It was, unsurprisingly, the one that made him the saddest. Even if it had just been a week, he had grown used to his sister's’ presence and seeing them leave today was really hard.

 

“Tell Father and Mother that I love them,” Ryouta had whispered to Chiharu as he hugged her for the last time. “And give the boys my regards.”

 

“Of course, Ryouta. Have a good time in Too, and don’t forget to write to us.”

 

“Never,” he promised, finally taking a step back and giving the princess a big smile, even if he felt a few tears prickling at his eyes. Chiharu gave him a grin in return before she stepped aback and gave Harumi the chance to hug her brother. “Oof,” he grumbled, as the little blond hugged him with more strength than what he had expected.

 

“I’ll miss you so much, Ryouta,” Harumi said, burying her head in his chest.

 

“I will too,” he answered. “Be good, alright? Don’t give too much trouble to Father and Mother.”

 

“Too much?” she repeated.

 

“Yeah, too much,” he said, smiling teasingly, “you have to keep them in their feet, after all.”

 

She nodded. “Alright!”

 

He put a kiss on her head before he took a step back. “Take care of yourself, Harumi.”

 

“You too,” she said before she turned and Ryouta watched her walk over to the carriage.

 

He turned his eyes to the front, and found Yukio standing in front of him.

 

“Kasamatsucchi,” he said, “are you going to miss me?”

 

The black haired man rolled his eyes at him. “Maybe.”

 

“Aw! You will!” he exclaimed, a big grin breaking on his face. “Don’t work yourself too hard. And don’t annoy Moriyamacchi and Hayakawacchi so much.”

 

The Alpha rolled his eyes again. “Keep away from trouble, Kise.”

 

“I will,” he promised. He looked at the ever present frown on his face and raised his forefinger, pressing it against the scowl. “You’ll get wrinkles if you keep that. You should find yourself an Omega that brightens up your life.”

 

Kasamatsu let out a little huff in laughter, though his eyes shone with something Ryouta wasn’t able to identify. Perhaps he imagined it, because it was gone after a moment.

 

“Take care, Ryouta.”

 

“You too, Yukio.”

 

The lord bowed to him and walked over to the carriage. He offered his hand to help Chiharu and Harumi into the it, just before he did it himself. Soon, Kaijo’s captain guard gave the signal, and the whole group, soldiers and royals, started their way back to their kingdom.

 

It was also in that same day that Kuroko and Kagami left.

 

It had been a lighter goodbye, mostly because he was distracted by Daiki’s and Taiga’s bickering during that time. He found incredible that years after knowing each other, they kept arguing and challenging themselves so much. It was good, though, because they were able to bring the other to the best of their abilities.

 

“I’m going to beat you next time.”

 

“Bah, you say that every year.”

 

“Because I will win against you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“Are you making fun of me?”

 

Thankfully, Kuroko intervened before they could really get into it. “Kagami-kun, they’re waiting for us.”

 

The redhead turned towards the carriages behind them, only to find their parents had already gotten on them. “Oh, yeah, sorry,” he turned towards Kise, Aomine and Momoi, more placated. “I hope we can meet again before New Year.”

 

“I’m going to miss you a lot, Tetsu-kun!,” Satsuki exclaimed.

 

“Me too, Kurokocchi,” Ryouta said. “And Kagamicchi, we’ll miss you too,” he added.

 

“We’ll see each other soon,” Tetsuya promised. He watched Taiga said goodbye to Momoi and Aomine and made sure they weren’t paying attention to him, before he turned to the blond. “Kise-kun, have good luck with Aomine-kun.”

 

Ryouta knew Kuroko had, at the very least, a small idea of what Daiki and him had going on. He was just a little surprised to hear him comment something out loud. He blushed as he answered, “thank you.”

 

Tetsuya gave him a tiny smile and a nod before he went back to hurry Kagami towards their families.

 

“Have a safe journey!” Satsuki called as the redhead Alpha and blue haired Omega went to their respective carriages.

 

After that, they had all gone back to their quarters, knowing they had to a lot of things to pack and arrange, as they would be leaving Shutoku’s palace the next day.

 

Kise had found a servant on his bedroom, and the woman helped him pack all the things he had bought during the last week. It had taken them three hours to finish, and by the time all his things were ready, he was dead on his feet and had taken residence on one of the living room’s sofas.

 

Daiki had joined him a few minutes later, a sigh escaping his lips as he sat on the same couch as Ryouta.

 

“Rough afternoon?” the Omega asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Actually, yes,” Aomine said. “I had a reunion with queen Sayuri.”

 

He was surprised at the news. “Queen Sayuri?” he asked. He didn’t have a lot of contact with Yosen’s Omega queen, so he had thought it would be the same with Daiki.

 

“Some things about the coronation next year,” he replied, as he closed his eyes and rested against the back of the sofa.

 

“Oh, right.” The new generation of kings would rise to their thrones in the spring of the next year. It was Yosen’s turn to host the coronation, so it wasn’t strange for queen Sayuri to have business with one of the crowned princes. “When will it be?” he asked, trying to keep the conversation going and not letting the Alpha notice his discomfort.

 

“April, probably. They will send us the details later in the year.”

 

Ryouta nodded, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything else. When he glanced back at Daiki, a moment later, he found blue eyes staring at him. “What?” he asked.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Sure, why wouldn’t I?” the blond asked, trying to sound nonchalantly.

 

“You had a faraway look. It’s because of the coronation, isn’t it?”

 

Ryouta stayed quiet for a moment before he nodded, almost imperceptibly.

 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned it. It must be a sensible subject for you.”

 

“It is,” Kise replied. Aomine looked as if he did not know what to say, so he put a smile on his face and shook his head. “Let’s not talk about it, okay?”. He didn’t sound very convincing, so he preferred to move the conversation to another subject. “Did you have a good time here?”

 

Daiki nodded, and he was grateful about the fact that he didn’t pursue the topic. “I did, it had been a few years since I came to this festival, so yeah, I enjoyed it a lot.” He looked at the Omega. “What about you?”

 

“I had a good time… I think we cleared a lot of things between us.”

 

A faint blush invaded Aomine’s cheeks. “You’re right,” he said.

 

“Are you ready to go back?”

 

“Yes, actually,” Daiki admitted, “I’ve gotten a bit tired of the strictness around here.”

 

Ryouta nodded slowly. “It can be hard.”

 

They stayed in silence, both of them deep in their thoughts and the quietness between them wasn’t even broken when the blond put his hand over the Alpha’s; he was pleasantly surprised when Aomine entwined their fingers. Daiki was so still at his side that he thought he had fallen asleep, but he was proved room when he opened his eyes quickly and stared at the door, and a moment later, someone knocked on it before they stepped inside.

 

It was a servant, and he seemed surprised to see the two princes there. They had put some distance between them, and each had taken back their hands. “Your Highnesses,” the unknown servant greeted as he bowed, “forgive me for intruding.”

 

“What is it?” Daiki asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

 

Ryouta glared at him before he turned to the servant, and spoke in a kinder voice. “How can we help you?”

 

“His Majesty, king Shigemi, has invited you, prince Ryouta, to have dinner with him in his private rooms.”

 

The Omega raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Of course, when?” he asked.

 

“In an hour, Your Highness.”

 

“I’ll be there, thank you.”

 

The servant bowed to them and left the room, leaving the two princes alone.

 

Ryouta turned to Daiki, before he flicked his cheek. “You didn’t need to be so rude, Aominecchi.” The blue haired man grunted but he didn’t deny the blond’s words. Kise sighed. “Has it been enough socializing for you?”, he couldn’t help but tease.

 

“Kind of,” he admitted, “I want to go back home.”

 

“Me too,” the Omega said before he stood up. In front of him, Aomine frowned.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to get ready for dinner.” He was surprised when two fingers of his left hand were grabbed by Daiki’s. “What is it?”

 

“Don’t leave yet.”

 

Ryouta stared at his blue eyes for a moment before he nodded once and sat down again. He breathed out slowly when Daiki put his head in his lap. “Something wrong?” he asked, feeling as if he was seeing this side of Aomine for the first time.

 

“No,” the Alpha replied, “just tired.”

 

The blond accepted his answer and distractedly, started running his fingers through Daiki’s short strands. He felt him relax under his touch and soon, he had his eyes closed and was just letting himself be taken care of by the Omega.

 

They stayed like that for some long minutes, and Ryouta only stood up when he knew he had the exact time to get ready and be punctual for dinner with king Shigemi. It didn’t mean he did it gladly, because Daiki’s confused face when he told him to stand was cute enough that he almost stayed there.  

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at midday they were the ones saying goodbye, because it was time for them to go back to Too. Their stay in Shutoku’s palace had been full of up and downs, but Kise had to admit he had had a lot of fun with his friends and sisters, so he thought he wouldn’t change anything from the last few days.

 

“Have a safe trip back,” Shintarou told the two princes, in his usual serious voice. “Thank you for coming,” he made a pause before he added, “and the presents,” he said, while pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

“It was nothing, Midorimacchi,” Ryouta said, thinking about the different herbs he had given the green haired man. He was one of the few people that knew about Shintarou’s interest in medicine, so he had known from the beginning that he would give him something related to it. His surprised and appreciating reaction let him known, more than words could, how much he had actually liked the present.

 

The taller prince nodded and Ryouta and Daiki gave him a shallow bow, as they were of the same position, and went to stand in front of king Takahiro and consort king Shigemi.

 

“Thank you for having us,” Aomine said to the Alpha king.

 

Takahiro shook his head. “You’re always welcome to be here.” He looked straight into Daiki’s blue eyes. “I suppose the next time we see each other will be at Yosen next year; use these last months to prepare yourself the best you can for the responsibility that you will take soon, prince Daiki.”

 

“Of course, Your Majesty,” the blue haired man said before he bowed to the king and let Ryouta say his farewells to him.

 

Takahiro looked at Ryouta with his stoic grey eyes. “Thank you for coming, prince Ryouta, I hope we can see you here next year, along your parents.”

 

The blond offered him a polite smile. “Of course, I’m sure my parents will do everything in their power to be here next year, they told me before I came here how saddened they were for missing this year’s festival.”

 

“We understand their reasons.”

 

His smile grew as he nodded. “Thank you for having us, Your Majesty.”

 

“Always, prince Ryouta,” Takahiro said before the Omega bowed to the king in front of him.

 

Kise turned his attention to Shigemi and couldn’t stop his expression from turning softer. “I had a great time here, Your Majesty, thank you for everything.” And he didn’t mean only the invitation to the festival, as his meeting with the ash blond last night had turned into something he had not expected.

 

The dinner with king Shigemi the night before had gone without a hitch. The two Omegas had been joined by Shintarou and Shizuko, and the small group had had an easy meal, filled mostly with the stories the young princess had to tell the men in the room. Ryouta had had a really good time, as even Shintarou, who usually came off a bit serious or solemn, had smiled once or twice at his little sister’s antics.

 

The surprise had come when Shigemi’s two children retired for the night early, as Shintarou had taken up the responsibility of taking Shizuko to her bedroom. Ryouta had believed their little meeting to be finished, but was startled when Shigemi asked him to have a private word with him.

 

The older Omega had leaded him to the wide balcony at the other side of the room. They had stayed there in silence for a few moments before Shigemi turned to Ryouta and looked at him straight in the eyes.

 

“I know I’m probably speaking out of turn,” the ash blond had started saying, “but I hope you take my advice, prince Ryouta, even if it’s just for the friendship our families have.”

 

It was an understatement to say that he had been nervous.

 

“Is something wrong, Your Majesty?” he had asked.

 

“No, no,” Shigemi answered in a gentle voice, “nothing is wrong. I just think there’s something I need to get out of my chest.” He made a pause before he spoke. “You are a fine and young man, Ryouta, and I’m sure your parents are really proud of who you’ve come to be. However, I have the feeling that you’re not very happy… or not, I don’t think unhappiness is what you feel, I think you’re _disappointed_ with the outcome you got.”

 

“What do you mean, Your Majesty?” he had asked, confused, in a trembling voice.

 

“I apologize, I’m not being clear with what I am saying,” Shigemi said. “What I mean, Ryouta, is that I have the feeling that you have not come to terms with the fact that you will not be Kaijo’s king come the spring.”

 

The fact that he had spoken about that with Aomine just hours before only worked to make Shigemi’s words sting most.

 

He stayed in silence and looked away from Shigemi, not knowing what to say and feeling slightly numb.

 

“Ryouta, I realized it after you helped me welcome Yosen’s party,” the older Omega said and only carried on speaking when Kise’s amber eyes turned to him. “I didn’t bring you here to make you feel bad. Ryouta, I brought you here because I want you to know, that even if you’re not an Alpha and that even if you’re not the one who will be king, you still can do things for yourself and for your kingdom. I know, I know how much it hurts to prepare yourself so much to be something you’ll never be, to have a title and a name you desire so much snatched out of yours hands only because others now know you can bear children.”

 

“Your Majesty…,” Kise had said, with a lump in his throat. “Forgive me, but how can I not be disappointed with this? My life has changed so much in the last months, and everything I ever desired it’s just not mine to take anymore. I’m happy at Too, I really am, but who knows how long will I be there? I’m just a guest, I have no position or responsibilities… I spend every day fearing that my father will send me a letter telling me that I’m to mate with an unknown person, just because that’s the only value I have to him now.”

 

“Ryouta, you know Hiroki would never give you away to someone who’s not worthy of you.”

 

“Still,” he said, stubbornly. Shigemi had opened something he had hidden deep in his mind, and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to put it back there. “What can I do? What can I do now that I’m just a simple Omega?” he asked, feeling as if the situation was just too much. Helpless, he felt helpless.

 

Shigemi took a step towards him. “You can, alright? You can do a lot of things. I’m a simple Omega, but I have a powerful mate, and Takahiro listens to me. I have a powerful son, and I’ve made sure to raise him in a way that is respectful and caring for all people, even if he doesn’t show it a lot. Ryouta, we Omegas are not on the front of the stage, but we’re still there, and we’re heard by those who have the power to change things. It’s not a lot, believe me, it’s not, but it’s _something_ and you have a chance most Omegas can’t say they have.”

 

“I will depend on others all my life?”

 

“Just as other will depend on you all their life.”

 

He was referring to their ability of bearing life inside of them.

 

“It’s hard to accept this,” he whispered after a long pause. His eyes were looking at the view in front of him, the stars were out and bright in the sky, and there were only small yellow dots lightening the darkness around them, all from the homes and stores in the capitol.

 

“I know. But you can prove your worth, Ryouta, and maybe, hopefully in a close future, we will have the power to change things by ourselves.”

 

Kise had stared at Shigemi before he gave a short a nod.

 

“It’ll be alright. It’s not so bad being an Omega, you know,” the older man had said, and finally, Ryouta was able to give him a smile.

 

“It was nothing, my dear,” Shigemi said, breaking Kise’s thoughts and bringing him back to the present. “Have a good time back in Too.”

 

“Thank you. I hope we can meet again soon.”

 

Shigemi smiled at him. “Me too. Please send my regards to your mother when you write to her, your parents were truly missed here.”

 

“Of course,” Ryouta said. “Take care, Your Majesty.” He bowed before he went to Daiki’s side.

 

Too’s prince was watching Satsuki give a last hug to her father. He turned to the blond and offered a small smile. “Are you ready to go back?”

 

He looked back at the palace, and thought for a moment about all the friends he had seen here in the last few days. He would miss them, but it was okay, because he was sure he would see the princes, his sisters, lords and soldier very soon.

 

“I’m more than ready,” he replied and with that, they went to the carriage that would take them back home.

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t have any problems in their journey back to Too and two weeks later, they were back to the Aomines' household. However, as soon as their welcome was done and they were over the formalities, Imayoshi took Daiki and Daisuke aside and his black eyes opened to look at their blue orbs.

 

“I have news, from Jabberwock.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! But I thought it was enough for this, and I have to say that, officially, we have finished the first part of this story! Don't worry, the other two won't be as long as this one xD. There will probably a time jump in the next chapter, even if it won't be a very big one.
> 
> Hehe, I'm really curious about your thoughts in this chapter... What did you think about Jabberwock being mentioned here? I bet I surprised, at least, one or two of you xD.
> 
> I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but my family took me to the beach and I didn't have the chance to finish the chapter before! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> Have a nice weekend! Take care and see you soon in the next chapter :D


	31. Chapter 31

“I have news, from Jabberwock.”

 

Imayoshi’s words resonated through his mind, and he shared a look, a worried one, with his father. Daisuke looked at the black haired man, a very familiar frown on his face. “Let’s talk this is private, alright? And later, I’ll accompany Nori back to our quarters,” he said with finality, before he turned on his feet and walked to his wife’s side.

 

Daiki opened his mouth to speak, but Imayoshi interrupted him before he could say a word. “You heard your Father,” he said, knowing very well the prince was about to ask about the news, even if the king had told them to wait a few hours.

 

“I didn’t miss you,” Aomine grumbled before he walked away from the noble, not glancing back to see Imayoshi’s amused smile.

 

He looked around the courtyard, only to find that most of the people that had come back with them were gone; not even Ryouta was there. He sighed before he went inside the palace, still curious about what was going on at the other side of the Eastern Sea.

 

Thankfully, his father didn’t take long to summon Shoichi and him back to one of his studies. This one was inside the royal’s apartments, which ensured the three of them that they would have the privacy needed for this meeting.

 

Daisuke was sitting in a chair besides the window, his back turned to them; he seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, though he glanced at them after Daiki cleared his throat, announcing their presence.

 

They didn’t waste any time in formalities, and the king started the meeting with a simple, “tell me the news about Jabberwock.”

 

“Emperor Alden has been killed, and his nephew has taken the throne,” Imayoshi said with a calm tone, even if the frown between his eyebrows made clear he wasn’t so at ease with the situation as he wanted to appear.

 

None of the two blue haired men tried to hide their shock at the news. “He’s been killed?” Daisuke asked with disbelief.

 

“Yes, a month ago. Our spies didn’t send word before because they wanted to make sure how the situation would settle down. Jabberwock has had a few difficult weeks.”

 

Daiki ran a hand through his face before he took a deep breath. “How was he murdered?” he inquired.

 

“He was killed in his sleep.”

 

“By whom?”

 

“One of his Omegas.”

 

The prince’s gaze widened. “Are you serious?” he asked, even if he knew the answer perfectly.

 

Imayoshi replied with a nod of his head. “The letter said the woman was of noble blood, and that he was taking his sweet time with the bonding. Our men described her as desperate, so I’ll make an assumption and say she was pregnant.” He exhaled slowly. “Still, I find it a bit shady, even if the now Emperor, Nash Gold, was at town when it happened as more than a few people testified seeing him in one of the inns.”

 

“Is the woman dead?” Daisuke asked.

 

The bespectacled man shook his head. “By law, if she’s indeed pregnant, they have to wait until she has given birth to carry on with the sentence.”

 

Daiki rubbed his jaw, his eyes slightly narrowed. “I agree with you, it’s a shady business, even more when everybody knows Nash was very opposite to his uncle’s policies. He’s obtained a very good number of people who support him this last couple of years.”

 

“Nash was the first in line for the throne, even if he wasn’t a crowned prince. However, if the woman is actually pregnant, the pup would have been a problem for him,” the king said.

 

Daiki glanced at his father. “The child would be a bastard.”

 

Daisuke shrugged. “The Emperor could have bonded the Omega and declare publicly that the child is his. Their laws are a bit more flexible than ours in that aspect. Child or not child, is too late for them to have a chance to the throne.”

 

The prince nodded slowly and silence fell over the room. The three of them were deep in thought, obviously thinking about what was going on at the other side of the Eastern Sea. Daiki looked at the other two Alphas before he said out loud the question that was in their minds. “How should we proceed?”

 

Only his father, as king, could answer that inquire. “For now, we do nothing. Our alliances with Jabberwock are merely commercial, so we’re not actually obligated to send word of our support or rejection when they officially notify us of the royal change.” He looked straight at Imayoshi. “Keep our spies there and tell them to send word to us as frequently as possible, this is something we have to keep our eyes on. Anything else?”

 

“Nothing urgent, we can discuss the rest in the Council meeting tomorrow,” Shoichi replied.

 

“Good, we were gone for quite a bit,” the older Alpha muttered. Daiki stood up from the chair he had been sitting on, knowing their meeting was over. He went to the black haired man’s side and just before they opened the studio’s door, Daisuke’s voice stopped them in their tracks. “Imayoshi, I almost forgot, congratulations are in order, aren’t them?”, his tone was lighter than the one he had used in their previous conversation.

 

Shoichi glanced at Daiki for a moment before he turned to the king, his expression relaxed. “They are, Your Majesty.”

 

Daisuke chuckled. “So you’re really settling down. I wish you two the best of lucks.”

 

Daiki looked at the two Alphas before he stared at the bespectacled man’s. “Want to tell me why are we celebrating?”

 

“Ryou and I will be bond, our marriage ceremony will be in a few weeks,” Imayoshi said, and this time, he wasn’t as relaxed as before, because a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

 

The blue haired prince blinked twice before a big grin broke through his expression. “So I wasn’t mistaken when I teased you?”. He chuckled before he put his big hand on the noble’s shoulder. “Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you, Daiki.”

 

The two young Alphas left the studio and walked for a few seconds before the blue haired man smirked at Shoichi. “Mind telling me how this really happened?”

 

“I’ve been courting Ryou since a couple of weeks after we came back from Kaijo.”

 

Aomine nodded slowly. “I’m happy for you two, truly.”

 

Imayoshi said thanked him again. They didn’t keep quiet for very long. “What about Ryouta?”, he asked.

 

Daiki knew perfectly what he was referring to. “We’re doing good.”

 

“We?” Shoichi asked, raising an eyebrow. “There’s a ‘we’ now?”

 

Feeling his heart fluttered for a second in his chest, he replied, “yeah. It’s nothing official, but yes, there’s a ‘we’ now.” It felt strangely good to talk to someone about what was going on with his love life, even if he knew they probably wouldn’t touch the subject again a lot. Imayoshi was also the first person to hear from himself about Ryouta’s and his _relationship,_ so to speak.

 

“That’s something not a lot of princes have,” Shoichi said, talking about the fact that the two princes had the chance to court in secret and if decided that they were a good match, to make it official; who could be better for Daiki than Ryouta, who was a prince from Kaijo and a firstborn?.

 

“I know, I know.”

 

The black haired man smiled at him. “I’m glad, though, I think you’re good to each other.”

 

Daiki didn’t turn to him, but even if he didn’t say anything else, Imayoshi was sure that he thought something along the lines of _‘I think so, too’._

 

* * *

 

 

“I have to admit I missed this,” Ryouta said, finishing the letter he had been writing as an answer to a noble in another town of Too, obviously, in Daiki’s name. “It took us a little bit to get back into our routine, didn’t it?” the Omega asked, looking straight at him, his amber eyes calm and peaceful.

 

“Yes, sorry about that, but it seems we were _really_ missed here in the palace,” Daiki answered, also stopping in his work.

 

It had been a week since they had come back to the capitol, but this was the first day since their arrival that any of the two princes spent more than a few minutes in the studio, and the stacks of letters in the desk were a good proof of that. They had spent the last days meeting in social reunions with nobles in the castle and updating themselves about what had happened in the last weeks. Actually, they’ve had been so busy that this was the first time in days that they spent more than an hour in private.

 

This time, Daiki was the one who admitted something, and it was that he had started to miss the no-responsibility time they’ve had back in Shutoku.

 

The blond shook his head. “Don’t apologize for that. I missed this,” he repeated, “but I have to take a break, because my wrist is misbehaving a bit.” His left hand went to his right wrist, and massaged the skin a bit. When he stopped, Daiki noticed it was red from being pressed against parchments for hours.

 

“You should have said something before it started hurting,” the Alpha said, with a small frown between his eyebrows.

 

Kise only rolled his eyes at him before he stood up from his chair and walked across the studio, where they had a metal pitcher full of water along two crystal glasses. They used to keep the drink on Daiki’s desk, but they stopped the day it almost fell over all the documents while they were working together, a few days after they had started their routine. “Do you want some?” the blond asked, lifting his glass to show him what he was talking about.

 

Aomine nodded. “Sure.”

 

Ryouta served himself a second time before he filled Daiki’s glass and went over to the Alpha’s side of the desk. The blue haired man pushed away the parchments closer to him before he reached for the glass. He drank earnestly, as Too’s summer was more intense than that of other kingdoms, and the heat could make even the strongest of soldiers falter because of exhaustion or dehydration.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kise smiled at him and Aomine couldn’t help but notice that his lips were glistening because of the drink he just had. Probably without noticing, the Omega licked his upper lip and Daiki felt something stirring in him.

 

“What? Do I have something in my mouth?”, Kaijo’s prince asked, aware that the Alpha had been staring at him for a few seconds now. He put a hand over his mouth and tried to find something that explained the other’s behaviour.

 

“No, no,” the dark skinned man said. He cleared his throat and looked away at some of the letter, documents and declarations he had in front of him. They stayed quiet for a moment, and Daiki, confused at the silence from Ryouta’s side, he turned to his direction and was more than surprised when he found the Omega a few centimeters away from his face. “Kise?”. This time, there was no way he could have kept his stare away from his rosy lips.

 

“We’ve had no privacy since we left Shutoku, almost a month ago,” the blond answered in a soft tone, as to not break the quiet atmosphere that had settled among them.

 

“What do you want privacy for?” Daiki asked, unable to not tease him.

 

A small blush invaded his fair cheeks, and this close, the Alpha easily watched how it bloomed on his skin. “For us to…”, his voice fell quiet, and he didn’t finish his sentence.

 

Daiki stood up from his chair before he closed the distance between him and the blond. Ryouta’s amber eyes never left him. “What do you want?” he asked.

 

“I want you to kiss me,” Kise whispered, almost as a plea. Daiki thought, out of nowhere, that he had heard about situations like this, where Omegas _bonded_ emotionally with another person, clearly not in the same way of a formal mating bond, but it made them practically crave for love demonstrations and caring touches. It was a primal thing, a need for reassurance from a prospect mate, and the Alpha in him couldn’t help but rumble in approval. Ryouta probably didn’t even know what he was doing, he had been an Omega for less than a year, so there were still a lot of things to discover about himself.

 

A glance towards his lips reminded him what the blond had asked, and he didn’t waste any more time. He looked straight at his amber eyes before he put a hand on the nape of his neck and the other at the left side of his hips. He cherished the small intake of breath Kise took and allowed himself to stare at his face and closed eyes for a moment, savouring the trust the Omega put in him every time they did this kind of thing. Daiki closed his own eyes after a moment, and put his mouth over Ryouta’s.

 

He thought he could do this all day without complaining.

 

However, before he could dwell more in all the feelings kissing Kise brought to him, they were snapped out of their bubble when the studio’s double doors were opened without preamble and Momoi put her feet in the red wine tape of the place.

 

“Mother asked me to come and fetch…” her words slowed down for a moment before they abruptly were cut off. “What were you just doing?” she almost shrieked, her fuchsia eyes open wide as she stared at Daiki and Ryouta, who had put a considerable distance between them, even if that hadn’t helped the issue, because they were clearly just caught in the middle of kissing. _“Are you a couple now? And_ no one _told me?”_

 

Damn it, Aomine couldn’t help but think, so much for Imayoshi being the only one who knew what truly was going on between him and Kise.

 

He heard Ryouta clear his throat, but no words came out of his lips and Daiki knew he was the one who should spill, so to speak. She was almost his sister, even if the only thing missing was the blood bond, so the responsibility fell over him. “Satsuki,” he started, but the only thing he could get out of his mouth was, “why didn’t you knock?”

 

The Omega rolled her eyes. “I’ve never had to knock your doors, you’re supposed to be working here, so I shouldn’t walk into anything improper.” She looked between the two princes. “Well? Are you together now?”, she asked, eyes bright with a mischievous spark.

 

“Yes,” Aomine answered, his tone slow, almost drifting off.

 

“Oh, Gods! This is amazing!” Satsuki actually jumped in her place. “I’m so glad! I had a hunch about this, but I thought it would be better to not interfere too much. But I’m so happy, you two are perfect for-”

 

“Momoicchi,” Ryouta interrupted her, speaking for the first time since she arrived. “We’re just… giving it a _try_ , alright?.” He glanced at Daiki, and the Alpha tried to ignore the way his chest constricted for a second with the idea of Kise thinking this was no more than a mere attempt of them to try things romantically. “We would like to keep this as private as possible, if isn’t a lot to ask,” he finally asked.

 

“Oh,” Satsuki mumbled, staying in silence for a moment. “Alright, alright,” she said after the pause, as if she had calmed her excitement down in those few seconds. “I understand where are you coming, so do not worry, I won’t say anything to anyone and I won’t pressure you into answering my questions.”

 

A gentle smile appeared on Ryouta’s features. “Thank you, Momoicchi. Now, would you tell us why you came here?” he inquired.

 

Yeah, Aomine would also like to know the reason why Satsuki just found them kissing in his studio.

 

“Oh, right!”, she exclaimed, putting her hands together. “Lord Haizaki arrived late at night, so not a lot of people know about his coming-in, but he is rested now and Mother has invited him to have lunch with her. She sent me to come and get you, Ki-chan, as she said you had told her you would like to accompany her sometime in one of their meetings.”

 

Aomine had been there when Kise had had to accept his mother’s invitation to meet with Haizaki back in Shutoku. He was pretty sure Ryouta had not said those exact words, but well, who was he to go against his mother’s wishes? Mostly when it came to buying things from all around the continent and overseas.

 

“Yes, sure,” the blond Omega answered, his expression turning stiff. “I will go.” He didn’t sound very enthusiastic about it and Daiki knew he didn’t actually feel any happy emotion towards the meeting.

 

So that was the second reason why he said what he did. The first one was that he would not leave Kise, or his mother or Satsuki, alone with Shougo. “I will go too.”

 

The two Omegas turned and looked at him as if they thought he had gone insane. “Dai-chan,” Satsuki mumbled with disbelief, “you don’t like this kind of reunions.”

 

Ryouta stayed quiet. The Alpha shrugged. “We’re done here,” he said, even if it was a lie, but Momoi didn’t need to know that. “And I’m hungry and I would like to walk around a bit.”

 

“Sure,” she said, stretching the word, after a moment’s pause. “Let’s go then, I’m sure they’re already waiting for us.”

 

“Would you mind going ahead of us?” Ryouta asked, “we’ll meet you quickly.”

 

The pink haired woman looked between them before she raised an eyebrow and she smiled, still with the mischievous spark in her eyes. “Of course.” Aomine couldn’t help but roll his blue eyes at her. “I’ll wait you outside,” she looked between them and her smile widened, “take all the time you need.” With that, she turned on her feet and left them alone after she closed the doors behind her.

 

The two of them let out a long exhale before they said anything.

 

“That was not how I expected this day to go,” the blue haired man said.

 

“Me neither,” Ryouta mumbled, still looking at the door, before he turned towards the Alpha and shortened the distance between them. “I trust she’ll keep our secret to herself.” Aomine nodded in agreement, and looked away from his amber eyes for a moment, still thinking over and over what Kise had said about their relationship. And as if he read minds, the Omega called his name. “Daiki.” He only turned to him, but didn’t answer verbally. “I said that just so she could be at ease, I know this is more than just a mere try, alright?.” He took a deep breath before he spoke, “I don’t want more misunderstandings between us.”

 

“I know, I know,” Aomine said, relenting. “I don’t want that either.”

 

Ryouta gave him one of his honest smiles before he surprised the taller man by hugging him. “You’re kind of a silly Alpha, Aominecchi,” he teased.

 

Daiki rolled his eyes good naturedly before he nodded to the door. “Let’s go, Satsuki is waiting for us.”

 

Before they separated, he kissed Ryouta’s forehead and was awarded by a short, but very sweet, kiss on his lips by the Omega. Just before they opened the door, Aomine looked at Kise. “You know you can tell Mother that you don’t like Haizaki that much, don’t you? She won’t make you stay in a place where there’s people that make you uncomfortable.”

 

The blond nodded slowly. “Yes, I do. But your mother has been very kind to me, this is just a little thing to make her happy, right?”

 

Daiki shrugged, and it was clear the two of them very reticent about this. “Right. Just keep that in mind.”

 

“Of course,” the Omega said, and they finally walked out into the palace’s corridor outside of the study.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe he should have listened to Daiki and have an honest conversation with queen Nori.  However, he was already at one of her sitting rooms, so it was kind of late to go over and tell her all the _shit_ Haizaki had told him to his face about Omegas.

 

Still, he fervently wished he could turn back time.

 

The atmosphere in the room was awkward to say the least, and it really shocked him to see how Nori and Satsuki could ignore it. The truth was, only the three men in the room knew what had happened back in Shutoku and he couldn’t help but think it was on the front of all their minds; he knew he was thinking about the discussion, where Aomine and him had met a drunk Haizaki in one of the hallways, only to find him making out with a woman in plain view and to hear afterwards what his real thoughts about Omegas were. Besides, it was even more clear when one noticed the glares Daiki was giving the grey haired Alpha, and the strange stares said man was giving to Ryouta.

 

He still didn’t know what to make of them. But by each minute it went by, the stares were irking him more and more, and the scowl that appeared momentarily on Daiki’s features from time to time made him think they were also upsetting the other prince.

 

Ryouta heard Nori and Satsuki asking another thing to Haizaki and he practically prayed to the gods for someone to come and interrupt the reunion.

 

No such thing happened.

 

On the contrary, the conversation kept going for almost another hour. He was incredibly grateful when Satsuki cleared her throat and announced she had to leave for the afternoon, as she was meeting with some of her female friends very soon.

 

“Oh, dear,” Nori muttered, noticing the time, “we’ve been here for more  time than I expected.” She smiled politely at Shougo. “I’m sure you have other things to do here in the capitol, Lord Haizaki.”

 

The grey haired man shook his head. “It is alright, Your Majesty, it was an honor to have a meal with you and your household,” he said, looking at the other people in the room. He looked straight into Ryouta’s eyes, but the Omega looked away just a second later.

 

The queen stood up and the rest of them followed her lead. “I’ll tell one of my servants to go and get you when I’ve made my mind about the Oriental paintings you brought, Lord Haizaki. It won’t take long, I assure you.”

 

Shougo bowed his head respectfully. “There’s no hurry, Your Majesty.”

 

Finally, _finally_ , they started making their way to the room’s door. One of the guards outside opened it, and Nori was the first to leave, after saying her goodbyes. Satsuki followed her, after doing the same and just before Ryouta could also leave, Haizaki’s words stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Your Highness, prince Kise, would you lend me a moment of your time?”. His grey eyes glances at Aomine. “In private, if you could.”

 

The politeness behind his tone surprised him. But what _stunned_ him was the growl that came out of Too’s prince mouth.

 

_“No,”_ he said in a deep voice, that practically left no place for arguments.

 

Kise whirled around and looked straight at Aomine, who had been standing behind him. “Daiki,” he mumbled, looking at the angry expression on the Alpha’s face. “Daiki, calm down,” Ryouta asked.

 

The blue haired man didn’t listen to him, and he frowned before he turned to Haizaki for the moment, knowing the Alpha behind him was still glaring daggers at Shougo. “What do you want?” he asked, without preambles.

 

“To speak with you, Your Highness,” he made a pause before he said, “to apologize.”

 

Ryouta looked at Daiki for a moment before he turned to the lord. “Alright, I’ll call for you when I’m free.”

 

Aomine growled again, but this time, he downright ignored it.

 

Haizaki bowed his head to him. “Thank you.”

 

“I still haven’t forgiven you,” the blond reminded him, in a slightly hard tone, “so don’t thank me right now. Would you leave us alone, please?” Or well, as alone as one could be with the doors opened in front of them, and guards standing at each side of it.

 

“Of course,” Shougo muttered before he left the sitting room and left there the two princes.

 

“Why would you want to meet with him?” Aomine asked, his tone showing clearly the anger he was feeling.

 

Kise didn’t answer him. “Why did you growl at him? That’s not usual of you, Daiki.”

 

“He has no right to go and ask you to meet with him alone.”

 

“And you have no right to go around and just growl to anyone who asks something to me, when I have the clear chance of telling them ‘no’,” he replied, without missing a beat. They stayed quiet for a moment, but he knew the Alpha in front of him was still enraged. “I know you’re just looking out for me, Daiki, but I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.”

 

“I know that, but-”

 

“But nothing,” the Omega interrupted him. “I can make my own choices, and if I want to hear what he wants to say, I will.” He remembered Shigemi’s words back in Shutoku, and knew this was something he had to do. Even if he just started by one person, he had to prove that he was more than a simple Omega in this world of politics, of kings and queens.

 

Aomine scoffed, but he didn’t argue back.

 

Not wanting to leave like that, Ryouta took hold gently of Daiki’s jaw and made his blue eyes meet with his own amber ones. “I don’t mind your wish to protect me, but I also want you to keep in mind that I can defend myself perfectly. Alright?”

 

“Yeah,” the blue haired Alpha said, finally.

 

The blond gave him a short smile. “Thank you,” he told him and a moment later, he left Nori’s quarters and left the Alpha alone.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been almost a month since I updated, I can't really believe myself. But the truth is that life got in the way, I finally got home from my vacation, I started classes (I HAVE THE WORST SCHEDULE EVER, IT'S AWFUL, I HAVE WAY TOO MANY FREE HOURS BETWEEN MY CLASSES), and if it wasn't enough, I also fell sick. But here I am! I wrote the last 2k words in three hours, I really couldn't go to bed and know that I finally had some free time and didn't finish the chapter.
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, even if it took too long to write and too long to be updated here! Please tell me your thoughts in the comments :3. I hope you're all doing alright and that you've had a good beginning of classes in case you're like me and are already back to school :D. I'm finally organizing myself, so the next chapter should be up a lot sooner than this was, mostly because I already have an idea of what I want to write on it :3
> 
> This is it for the moment, my precious readers. Take care and have an amazing weekend! I'm really grateful for your patience, and I hope I won't have to abuse from it in the near future haha. Be good!
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	32. Chapter 32

He was in a very bad mood.

 

He felt like a caged animal between the four walls of his bedroom. However, he did better with this sensation than what would be the outcome if he went outside and went to search for Kise, who probably was with Haizaki at the moment.

 

Aomine had to stand up from the chair he had been sitting on and began to pace around his bedroom, just to move his body and do something with the pent up energy he had at the moment.

 

Daiki was somewhat aware that he was exaggerating, but just as he had thought earlier that Kise had bonded with him emotionally, now he should he say the same about himself. He felt awfully restless knowing that Ryouta was away with another Alpha, one he absolutely didn’t trust.

 

He glanced at the door, but he shook his head a moment later. If he went with this impulse and interrupted the conversation, he was sure he would find only one outcome, be on the blond’s bad side for the next two weeks.

 

The notion of weeks made his mind tingled, but it didn’t matter how much he thought about it, he couldn’t pinpoint the reason why he was starting to feel as if he had forgotten something.

 

He pushed the thought away from his mind, at the end. And five minutes later, he had changed his clothes and was walking decisively towards the palace’s tables. He was going to go to the barracks at the other side of the castle and try to find himself a good match. Some training would sure keep his mind from imagining Ryouta and Shougo together.

 

It didn’t take more than ten minutes to his white mare to reach the barracks. He sighed in relief when he found them buzzing in activity. Just as he was stepping down from the seat, one of the cadets hurried to his side to take the reins.

 

“Your Highness,” the boy, probably no older than thirteen, said.

 

Daiki nodded. “Is Wakamatsu around?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness. He must be finishing the last class for the day in the training grounds.”

 

“Perfect. Thank you,” he said to the boy before he started walking towards the Big House, even if he wasn’t going to enter it. The Big House was a four floor brick mansion, it didn’t have a lot of decorations, but it was the army’s main place of meeting, so it did its works really well. Inside its walls were the shared bedrooms of the cadets who had ages between twelve and fifteen years old. When they graduated, they would be allowed back to their family’s houses, though they usually moved out right away, as they started working, and therefore paid, from the moment they graduated.

 

To the left of the Big House was the stoned road that went to the training grounds. He had to walk for another ten minutes before he reached the plain terrain, covered only by grass, where at least fifty kids were practicing in different disciplines, like bow and arrow, swordsmanship, even hand to hand combat. It didn’t take him long to find Wakamatsu’s blond head and when he did, he walked over there quickly.

 

“Hey,” he said as a greeting.

 

Immediately the warrior, along the five kids with him, turned to the prince. Kousuke only nodded in return but his little partners looked at the prince star eyed.

 

“Your Highness!” they said, all standing straight and in a perfect horizontal formation.

 

Daiki made sure they knew he was proud of their job by the expression he wore. “Good afternoon. Have you been training hard?”

 

“Yes, sir!” they all answered in unison.

 

“Good, remember that you’re here to protect our kingdom.” They agreed once more before the Alpha turned to Wakamatsu. “You free after this?”

 

The other Alpha nodded. “Yeah, up for a match?”

 

“That’s what I came here for,” the blue haired man admitted.

 

“Good, good. We were just practicing swordsmanship without a shield. Shall we give them a little demonstration?” Wakamatsu asked, and Aomine knew the soldier was already pumped up for the match.

 

“Sure,” he answered. The blond instructed the boys to step back and to make sure they saw the movements and strategies they used, and to pinpoint any mistake they made if they could.

 

Excited as they were, the five students nodded and got very serious.

 

Daiki had brought his blade from the palace and Wakamatsu had been using his to teach the class, so they were more than ready to go. The rules were simple, the winner would be the one who made his opponent step out of the already drawn circle or the one who made the other submit. They shook hands to make a big show of good sportsmanship before they took their fighting stances.

 

They engaged just a few seconds later. Wakamatsu went for a straight strike, a very quick one, and Aomine had to turn to the defensive for the moment. He was perfectly able to block him, their swords clashing above their heads. Daiki took a step back before he tried to go for Kousuke’s left side, his movement so swift and fast that the only thing the blond could do was jump back away from his blade.

 

They allowed the match to go on for a couple more minutes, none of them interested in doing a performance of the aggressiveness two Alpha warriors could reach while fighting. However, Daiki though that it was time to get a bit more serious, so he deepened the strength behind his strikes and soon, he was able to push away Wakamatsu’s sword out of his hold straight and fairly. A moment later, he had his own blade against the blond’s heart and just like that, the spar was over.

 

“That was amazing!”

 

“It was, right? Right?”

 

“Prince Aomine is _so good_.”

 

“Wakamatsu-sensei is too!”

 

The chattering between the kids filled their ears as they shook hands and Wakamatsu went to grab his sword. Then, they talked with the boys for a few minutes, to hear their comments and point a few things they’ve done during the fight so they could remember it.

 

They asked for a second match, and nor Daiki nor Kousuke said ‘no’ to them. This time, the blond Alpha went harder against him, even if Aomine was able to beat him again. Wakamatsu would later said that he had let him win just so the kids could keep idolizing their prince.

 

Daiki would only huff at that.

 

An hour went by faster than any of them expected, and they only realized it when a bell from the Big House was heard in the training grounds. Classes were done and they had an hour to get ready to eat dinner.

 

The kids, well taught, didn’t complain about the end of the session and bowed to their superiors just before they joined the rest of the men going back to the mansion. A few stragglers were left in the place, and the relative silence was the only thing that made Aomine notice Wakamatsu’s elaborated breathing.

 

“I thought you were in a better form,” the prince said, unable to stop himself from teasing the blond.

 

Kousuke rolled his eyes as he took a deep gulp of the canteen filled with water. He answered when he was done. “My rut came and went a week ago, so I’m still recovering from it.”

 

A rut.

 

A _rut_.

 

“Oh, fuck,” he cursed, finally knowing what had haunted his mind since the early afternoon. “ _Oh, fuck,”_ he repeated.

 

“What? You’re close to it?” Wakamatsu asked, arching an eyebrow at the reaction Too’s only prince was having.

 

Aomine nodded wordlessly, his mind doing the math of how many days he had before he found himself incapacitated in his bed with a raw and insatiable sexual need. His rut usually came around two weeks before his birthday, which was one month away, and so, he had around fifteen days before his mating cycle came by.

 

“Good luck with that,” the blond Alpha told him. “I should get going, I have some things to do at the Big House.”

 

Still feeling a bit out of it, Daiki nodded. “Yeah, I should also leave,” he answered, noticing the sun was starting to set in the horizon.

 

The two men started to make the way back to the mansion, each walking quietly, lost in thought.

 

The prince knew he had to go and talk with Imayoshi, to arrange his _companions_ for the rut to come. He decided, though, that he would wait a couple of days before he talked to the other Alpha. There was one good thing about the fact that he had forgotten about it, and it was that, at least, he finally had an explanation to the aggressiveness and irrational protection he had felt over the idea of Kise and Haizaki hanging out alone.

 

Going to the barracks was a good idea, he thought, as a soldier brought his mare around. He had been able to clear his mind and get relaxed, even if it was only for a little over an hour.

 

Daiki got back to the palace in no time and decided to go directly to his room. Dinner time was coming and it would be for the best if he took a bath and changed beforehand. Just as he went around the corner and walked into the corridor that led to his quarters, he saw Ryouta closing in to his own rooms.

 

The Omega must have heard him walking towards him, because the blond turned and faced him. “Aominecchi,” he greeted once he saw who it was, with a calm expression.

 

The Alpha had to admit he was way too happy to find him unharmed and not upset; only to himself though. “Kise,” he answered, not going to his door but going to stand in front of Ryouta. “Did it go alright?” he asked, unable to help himself.

 

Kaijo’s prince nodded and offered him a smile. “Yeah, it’s all good.”

 

He didn’t add any other details, and Aomine preferred not to ask, so not to strain more the situation at hand. “I’m glad,” he replied, even if he didn’t actually believe it.

 

Ryouta didn’t either, because a chuckle escaped him. “You’re still a bad liar,” he commented before he glanced at the clothes the Alpha was wearing. “Oh, you went training?”

 

“I did.”

 

“We should start training again,” Ryouta said. Even if they had been back at Too for a week now, they still hadn’t renewed their training routine.

 

Daiki nodded, happy with the thought. “Sure, I’ll come tomorrow morning to get you. Don’t sleep in, please.”

 

As a response, he got a very exaggerated eye-roll. “Of course, Aominecchi.” The Omega looked at his barely opened door. “I’m going to rest a bit before getting ready for dinner.” He looked upside down at the Alpha. “You should do the same, you know,” he said, and his amber eyes sparkled with mischievousness.

 

“What are you implying?” the blue haired man asked, acting as if he was offended, even if he truly wasn’t.

 

“That you stink, Aominecchi,” Ryouta replied. A giggle escaped his lips at Daiki’s outraged expression. “Don’t worry, I still like you,” he mumbled. He looked down the corridor to check that they were alone and then, he surprised the Alpha with a soft kiss on his cheeks.

 

Aomine blushed, even if he wasn’t going to admit it. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled and felt how his cheek tingled even if Ryouta’s lips had already departed from his skin.

 

“See you later, Aominecchi,” the blond called, already behind his door. He gave him a secret smile, one that spoke of all their furtive encounters, before he disappeared inside his rooms.

 

Daiki could only stare at the door for a few seconds before he shook his head, trying to get himself back in control.

 

What was this Omega doing to him?

 

* * *

 

 

When Ryouta went to bed that night, his mind was reeling with a really big number of thoughts.

 

Really, a lot of things had happened in the last twelve hours. However, the big prize was taken by his conversation with Haizaki earlier in the day. That was not something he had been expecting.

 

He had been dubious to go and meet with the Alpha alone, but his curiosity, and his kindness probably, got the best of him and he wished to hear what Shougo had to tell him. And so, he had asked Shiro to go and tell Lord Haizaki that he would meet with him in one of the courtyards in the royal area.

 

He had been already there by the time he arrived, a mere hour after they had met back in queen Nori’s apartments.

 

The blond hadn’t greeted the Alpha and had made clear, through his silence, that he wouldn’t be the one chasing after the conversation.

 

Haizaki had realized that fact, because he cleared his throat before he asked him, “won’t you have a seat?” he asked, glancing at the bench at the right of the two standing men.

 

“I don’t intend to take long in here,” the Omega answered, his voice not revealing any of his thoughts. He was already starting to regret agreeing to this, because just looking into Shougo’s face reminded him of the horrible moment he had had that night in Shutoku’s palace. Haizaki’s words had only worked that time to remind him of all the changes he had had on his life after he presented as an Omega.

 

“Your Highness,” the Alpha sighed, “are you so opposed to hear my apology?” he asked. His face was impassive, but his voice let out some regret.

 

“As opposed you are to Omegas, it seems,” Ryouta said, not even trying to hide the sarcasm behind his words.

 

“No, no,” Shougo muttered, “I am not opposed to Omegas, your Highness, but I must admit that I’ve had a life filled with prejudices against your second gender and that it has taken me time to fix my beliefs. Alcohol brings out the worst of me and I remember quite clearly that I was very drunk that night.”

 

Kise scowled. “Blaming your actions on alcohol isn’t a very good excuse, lord Haizaki.” He was wasting his time here. He should have listened to Daiki and just let go this subject.

 

“It is not, but it’s the best I can give you, Your Highness.” His grey eyes met the Omega’s amber orbs, and Ryouta wasn’t sure if he should trust the regret he saw in them. “This has been on my mind since it happened, and I truly am sorry for what I told you. I don’t really believe Omegas are useless, but I ask understanding of you when I said I’ve grown around these beliefs for years and that it’s taking a great effort out of me to change them.”

 

The prince shook his head and his blond locks move for a moment. “Shougo,” he muttered, knowing he was breaking a few protocol rules, “it is not my business the efforts you are or you are not making when it comes to your preconceptions. I can’t just push away the things you told me back in Shutoku from my mind, much less when it came to something that touched home so closely.” He cursed internally at what came out of his lips, because he was laying in front of the Alpha a weakness that had been exploded before. “I hope you don’t put another Omega through this again,” he said in a clear and strong tone, “but when it comes to me the opportunity of forgiveness has been lost.”

 

Haizaki shut his eyes as if his words physically pained him. Ryouta couldn’t help but be bemused by it. “Your Highness, you don’t understand, your forgiveness would be to me-”

 

“What, Haizaki?” he asked, in a rather hard tone. He felt tired and only wished to go to his quarters and rest for a while.

 

“You are as me, someone from Kaijo away from his home among people who seem tougher and rougher than what are we used to. How can I expect to do well here when I can’t even be in speaking terms with a prince of my own homeland?”

 

The point Shougo touched was probably the only one that would have gotten his apology to be accepted. However, Kise wanted to believe he wasn’t as naive as that. “I know it’s hard, but I’m sure that if an ‘uptight’ and ‘pretty’ Omega like me,” he started, bringing back the exact words Haizaki had told him before, “could do this on his own, you have a very good chance as an _Alpha_ to do the same.”

 

“I’m truly sorry for what I said that day.”

 

“Yes, me too, it’s a shame people in our society still think like that,” Ryouta said before he glanced at the exit of the courtyard. “I’ve heard what I had to, I’ll leave now.” The Omega didn’t wait for a reply, he didn’t need one, before he started making his way to the wooden and heavy arch door.

 

Just before he had left the place, he stopped to hear Shougo’s words.

 

“Your Highness, if my words are not enough to gain your pardon, I hope my actions will.”

 

The prince hadn’t turned around to face the Alpha. “Sure, lord Haizaki, I’ll be waiting.”

 

Lying on his bed, he thought for a second that he had maybe been too hard on the grey eyed man. However, he had taken Shigemi’s words to heart and he was starting to build a place for himself in this difficult and complicated nobility. It was not the time to let others go over him because he went through heats and could have children.

 

He wished for people to change their views about Omegas, and women, but he wouldn’t beg anyone or just accept pretty words for it. He wanted a real change and it wouldn’t come to be just by him being kind or generous with his own words.

 

Ryouta was no child, and he would stand up for himself, be in front of a mere Alpha, a prince or a king.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm very proud, this was updated in just a week :D. I have to admit this chapter was a lot easier to write than the previous one, though.
> 
> I answered just a few comments in the last chapter, I'm sorry I didn't do more but I thought you would appreciate better a new chapter :3. AAAND let's talk about this chapter! A few of you have asked me about Kise's heat, so I was surprised none of you asked about Aomine's ruts, though I believe maybe it was because not all fics include Alpha ruts. But yeah, this one does and that chapter is just around the corner, hehe. I wonder what you'll think of that, so don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comments :D.
> 
> Thank you very much to each one of you who commented in the last chapter, I'm going to go over them again to check if someone asked something specifically, so I can answer you anyway. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far and that you were all so understanding about how long the previous chapter took me to post.
> 
> I hope you're having a great weekend, my lovely readers :D. Take care and I hope to see you soon around here :3
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	33. Chapter 33

Aomine took longer than he had wanted to to speak with Imayoshi, almost a week, but he had been quite busy the last days and when he finally got some time to spare, he would only find that Shoichi couldn’t meet with him.

 

At the end, he caught the other Alpha after dinner in one of the palace’s hallway after the two had retired to bed, coincidentally, earlier than most people in the Dinner Hall.

 

“Imayoshi,” he called, trying to stop the black haired man a few steps ahead of himself, who was about to go around a corner.

 

Shoichi turned immediately and raised his thin eyebrows. He spoke when Daiki caught up with him. “Aomine, how can I help you?” he asked, without missing a beat.

 

The blue haired prince didn’t hesitate either. “My rut’s coming, I need you to make some _arrangements.”_

 

The bespectacled man didn’t look surprised at the request. After all, the older Alpha had been doing this for the crowned prince during years, since he was sixteen-years-old, actually. “The usual ones?” he asked.

 

Daiki didn’t answer right away. He thought about the two blonde women he met with twice a year, but instantly knew he didn’t want to be with them again. This was complicated enough without bringing people into the issue that looked similar to Ryouta. “No,” he finally said, “get new ones,” he gave Shoichi a pointed look, “not blondes, please.”

 

Imayoshi was no fool to miss the implication, but at least, he was kind enough to not say anything about the matter. “Of course, I’ll bring them to the castle in a couple of days and I’ll have them in call for whenever you need them.”

 

Aomine nodded in thanks. “As usual, I can postpone my work for four days at least, however, I’ll leave to you anything that comes with urgency in the next few days.”

 

“Of course,” Imayoshi said. The two Alphas stayed quiet for a few seconds, and Daiki had known Shoichi for enough time to know he had something in his mind.

 

“What?” he asked, wanting to get to the point.

 

“What about prince Kise?” the black haired man inquired.

 

A long sigh escaped Daiki’s lips, but before he could answer that he had no idea what to do with that, a third voice joined their conversation, and he felt as if all the gods were against him at that instant. He thought about the blond’s stealth when he walked, something he probably had learned as a child when he first picked up a sword; Daiki felt that his senses had been cheated.

 

“What about me?” Ryouta asked, a few feet away from the corner before he faced the two Alphas. He already had a frown on his face and his expression was clearly closed off.

 

Imayoshi cursed lowly before he glanced at Aomine, obviously upset about the mistake he had just made. Daiki sighed tiredly and shook his head. “It’s okay. You can leave, Imayoshi.”

 

Shoichi glanced between the two princes and nodded, though before he left, he said, “dinner must be over, it would be better if you had this conversation in private.” With that, he turned on his feet and walked towards the stairs at the end of the hallway.

 

Aomine sighed again before he turned to Kise. He was perfectly aware of the fact that this would not be a pleasant conversation. “Shall we?”

 

The blond didn’t even give him a verbal answer, and only nodded as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and started to walk ahead, not turning to see if Daiki was behind him.

 

Damn.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryouta lead the way to the last floor of the palace, the royal wing, but he didn’t walk in the direction of their rooms and, instead, stopped in front of one of the doors of the sitting room before he opened it and entered the place. It was lavishly decorated, with golden and red tones, and it was well illuminated. He walked behind one of the sofas and stared at Daiki, watching him close the door behind his back.

 

He was sure that the Alpha didn’t miss the fact that he had put the couch between them intentionally.

 

His thoughts were confirmed when Aomine asked, “you heard most of the conversation, didn’t you?”

 

The blond nodded. “I wanted to catch up with you after dinner and I was just about to go around the corner when I heard you say to Imayoshi that you didn’t want ‘blond ones’.” He had had his arms hanging at his sides, but as he spoke, he crossed them in front of his chest and rubbed his clothed left arm a few times. “I’m not stupid, Daiki, I have enough friends who are Alphas to know what you two were talking about.”

 

“Are you angry at me?”

 

He scowled at the question, and it was probable that Aomine knew he had fucked up. “Of course I’m angry at you, how did you think I was going to feel when you told me you would bed, not only one, but at least a few women for the next few days?” He paused and glared at the blue haired man. “Were you even planning on telling me? Or was I just going to find out through the servant’s gossip?”

 

“Of course I was going to tell you!” Daiki protested.

 

“Really? What were you going to tell me, then?” Ryouta asked. His mind brought to him a memory of a few months before, where he had also felt cheated, when Aomine told him that he would go back to Too with them before his own father broke the news to him. He hated being left in the dark,  more when it came to things that affected him directly, and even if Daiki’s rut didn’t affect him, because he wasn’t the one going through his mating cycle, he knew this would mean something for him, something _bad_ , and he was already dreading the rest of this conversation.

 

“That my rut was coming.”

 

He pushed away his previous thoughts and tried to keep his mind blank, the Gods knew it was hurt and messy enough. A moment later, he brought himself back to the discussion and raised a golden eyebrow. “Only that?”. Was he not worthy enough to deserve a better explanation? Was he _still_ not enough for the other man?

 

He didn’t know, but he felt his mood turn for the worse.

 

Aomine shook his head slowly. “No.” He looked sideways at Kise. “You know what I would also tell you, why do you insist on me saying it out loud?”

 

Even if he didn’t see it himself, any other person could tell that his eyes brightened in anger at that moment. “Because if you’re man enough to _fuck_ someone behind my back, you should be man enough to say it to my face, Daiki!” he said, practically yelled. He felt out of control, out of himself, but how could he feel when this Alpha, _his_ Alpha, was planning to spend his rut with a few Omegas while he was in the opposite bedroom? How could Daiki expect him to be easy and quiet about this?

 

Too’s prince frowned. “I don’t do it because I want it, I do it because I need it! You know how the mating cycles work! I’m not going through it on my own!”

 

Kise pointed a finger at him. “You’re so selfish, Daiki! Of course I know how it works, and I’ve been spending my heats on my own! With nothing more than a damned shirt to help me through it!” For the first time ever, one of them had mentioned the fact that Ryouta had used Daiki’s shirt to fool his mind into thinking he had an Alpha around him during his last heat. “I don’t go around telling my advisors to find me some Alpha whores to help me through my heat.”

 

“It’s different, Ryouta.”

 

A sarcastic and humourless huff went through the Omega’s lips. “Why? Because you’re an Alpha?”

 

Oh Gods, he thought, Daiki should be praying that his answer didn’t go down that line.

 

Thankfully, it didn’t. “He said, instead, “because it’s been years since I spent a rut alone.”

 

“And? Why does that matter?” The blue haired man didn’t answer him, and Kise couldn’t help but sigh. The anger disappeared in seconds and it was replaced by a deep sadness and disappointment. He stared at the other prince before his whole body appeared as if it had deflated. “I just can’t believe that after all we’ve come through, you’re prepared to spend two days with other Omegas, knowing I’m…” he took a shaky breath, “knowing you’ll _break_ my heart with it,” he said, in a soft voice.  

 

Daiki’s face changed instantly at his words, but Ryouta couldn’t bear to keep looking at his blue eyes and preferred to drop his stare to the couch he had in front of him. He heard Daiki walking across the room, and he only raised his eyes when he felt his familiar touch on the side of his face.

 

“Ryouta,” the Alpha said, in a begging tone. “Please understand that-”

 

He interrupted him, because he would not change his mind about this. “No, no, Daiki. I can’t understand it.” He stared at the other prince’s face. It hurt Kise only to imagine other hands would be touching his dark skin, people who weren’t _him_ caressing his hair or his lips. “If you… if you truly feel for me what you say you do, I’m sure you wouldn’t _want_ to understand why I would want to be with another man.”

 

“Ryouta-”

 

“No.” He took a step back and Aomine’s hand fell at his side. “I can’t just accept this, Daiki. And maybe I’m being the selfish one when I say this, but I can’t believe you’re so opposed to do this for me, to keep yourself for _me_.” With this, he was laying his expectations and illusions at the Alpha’s feet. He was finally admitting he hoped for a future, a solid one, at his side for as long as Too’s prince would have him; he was accepting, in front of Daiki, his desire of standing with him as his bonded _mate._

 

He didn’t know what would happen between them after this. The future seemed so far at the moment he had no idea what to do in the instant, he felt lost, as if he couldn’t even remember the way back to his bedroom.

 

Kise tried, though, because he realized that he wouldn’t change the direction of this conversation; he could see it in Daiki’s eyes, the Alpha thought he was exaggerating, that he wasn’t making the effort to understand him. But it wasn’t like that, that wasn’t the _truth_. He wanted Daiki to make this for him because he wished for some kind of proof, for something that let him know that he wasn’t the only one so invested in this _thing_ they had. At the end, Ryouta only wanted reassurance from the one he thought as _his_ , from the Alpha who he wished also thought of him as _his._ He stayed silent, nonetheless, because his so wished proof didn’t appear and he started putting one foot in front of the other and he exited the sitting room and slowly, he made his way towards his bedroom, not even sure, not even _caring_ , if Aomine was walking behind or if he wasn’t.

 

He felt as if he knew almost nothing at that time. But, he was sure of one thing, perhaps the only _one_ thing he couldn’t mistake at that moment.

 

The big and deep truth was that Ryouta had fallen in love with Daiki, and was now knowing how hard it was to put his entire trust in the hands of another person.

 

* * *

 

 

The next days were bad to say the least.

 

Kise didn’t meet with him to train in the morning or to join him in his study, even if he had expected this behavior. However, the few times that Daiki had gone to his room, hoping they could talk again and maybe reach some kind of agreement, he was met with servants, and once with Satsuki and Ryou. It didn’t matter the person who opened the door for him, they all had the same answer.

 

Prince Ryouta didn’t want to see him.

 

And if all this situation with the blond wasn’t enough, he started feeling the early symptoms of his oncoming rut just a couple of days after their fight. His levels of aggression and rudeness seemed to reach a rooftop, and more than one soldier, friend or servant had been at the bad end of his misbehaviors. His appetite increased and restlessness followed him every place he went to. No spar, no work and no walks were enough to make him feel tired or quiet.

 

But this was rut for an Alpha. After six months of going without one’s mating cycle, their bodies reached their limit of dominant pheromones, and twice a year any person who had presented as an Alpha during their teenager years had to go through their rut, which lasted two or three days, it depended on the individual. Daiki, for instance, usually had to spend forty-eight hours bedridden with an uncontrollable need to make his companions bent at his sexual will, over and over again.

 

For an unmated Alpha it was awful, almost painful. He usually felt out of himself, as if his mind wasn’t able to concentrate in anything else but dominating any Omega that was within reach. Besides, he disliked his ruts because they made him feel vulnerable and insecure to any external threat; Daiki knew it was some sort of paranoia that came with his mating cycle, probably induced by the influx of hormones and pheromones, but still, as conscious as he could be during that time it didn’t mean he could change the way he felt.

 

At the end, as expected, the dreaded event arrived almost a week after Ryouta had stopped talking with him. He had woken up drenched in sweat, not caused only by Too’s heavy summer, and feeling as if he was more restless than he had ever been in his life. The tingling in his loins was quite familiar to him, and after lying on his bed for almost half an hour considering if this was truly worth all the issues, he felt the first signs of his filling erection. He decided that it was time.

 

Aomine called one of his servants and told the Beta man to contact Imayoshi, so he could be informed that the prince would be ready in a couple of hours.

 

Efficient as always, Soichi sent up two Omega women to him. The taller one, a redhead, had an hourglass figure, her breasts were a bit bigger than the average and she had well curved hips. The other, a shorter woman, was a brunette and even if her chest wasn’t as big as her partner’s, her full hips let him know she would be more than capable of taking anything he had to offer.

 

One of them closed the door behind her, and as their Omegan sweet scent reached his nostrils, he felt his mind get clouded by his crude and primary need to mate and to _take_.

 

As he beckoned the two women to come closer to him, his last conscious thought was that he hoped he would be able to fix things with Kise.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryouta spent practically the whole week holed up in his chambers.

 

He gave clear and direct orders to Shiro and Amaya not to let Aomine come to his rooms. He was aware that he put his servants in a bad and awkward situation, but he was also a prince and there was no way that Daiki’s orders would be able to override his, at least, while he kept his tone to himself and didn’t use his dominant voice to scare the Omega boy and the Beta girl.

 

Kise spent his time answering letters to all his friends and family around the Six Kingdoms, reading a couple of books he had had on his mind for some time and meeting with Sakurai and Momoi. The two Omega nobles had been a blessing the last few days, they had been quite good distracting him and even if it hurt a bit to think about Ryou and Shoichi’s coming mating ceremony, he was glad for his friend and didn’t miss the chance to help the doe-eyed with all the decisions he had yet to make.

 

However, spending six days stuck in his bedroom and only going out for meals, which he would only attain for less than an hour, was starting to get on his nerves and finally, he took the sword the Kasamatsu family had gifted him a few years ago and put it at his hip. Ryouta was going to train, and would try to tire his body enough to have a good and long nap before lunch when he came back to his chambers.

 

His plans were ruined the moment he stepped out of his chambers, though.

 

Walking in the direction of the opposite room to his were Imayoshi, followed by two pretty women. It didn’t take him long to notice their scent, which clearly pointed to them being Omegas, and to see the loose and slightly revealing kimonos they were wearing. Imayoshi faltered in his step when he saw Kise there, but only sent him a sympathetic glance before he walked over to Daiki’s quarters door. The brunette and the redhead stopped behind him and Ryouta didn’t need to be a genius or a mind reader to see the anticipation running through their feminine bodies.

 

Without a word he turned on his feet and started walking down the hallway, he had seen more than enough.

 

He walked around the palace, not quite sure of his direction because his ideas of training had poofed out of his mind the moment he met with the scene in Daiki’s door. Kise was quite shocked, then, when he walked around the corner and almost collided against another person.

 

Thankfully, the other man was able to help him keep his footing and when he raised his head to give him his thanks, he was surprised to find a familiar face in front of him. “Haizaki,” he said.

 

The grey-haired man took a step backwards and bowed to the prince. “Prince Ryouta. I’m sorry, I didn’t see you, are you alright?”

 

The blond nodded distractedly. “Yes, yes, it was my fault, probably.” He watched how Shougo tilted his head to a side.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Your Highness?” he asked, with a gentle tone, something that still was a surprise for the Omega.

 

Kise nodded again, a bit more focused this time. “Yes, I’m alright.” He noticed that Haizaki had a few parchments rolled up under his armpit and he couldn’t help himself from asking, “what is that?” He realized his impertinence a moment later and was about to apologize when the Alpha spoke.

 

“A few maps and commercial routes. I have to plan my journeys before the winter starts,” Shougo explained.

 

Ryouta raised his eyebrows, interested. “That’s nice, I like geography quite a lot.” He tapped his forehead with his index finger. “I have a very good memory.”

 

Haizaki nodded slowly. “This is probably out of place, but would you like to join me? I can’t help but think that you’re upset, Your Highness, and perhaps a little distraction would be good at the moment.”

 

Kise frowned internally, wondering if it was so obvious he was feeling a little out of himself now. However, he pushed the thought aside because Shougo was still expecting an answer. “You know what, lord Haizaki? You’re right, I would really like a diversion at the moment.”

 

The Alpha looked quite surprised to hear him accept his offer. But he didn’t hesitate and nodded to the direction where Kise had come from. “Let’s go to the library, then.”

 

“Of course,” Kaijo’s prince answered and started walking besides Shougo.

 

He needed to get Daiki out of his mind and he was desperate enough to use Haizaki for this.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeello! I'm back!!! Gosh, this last two weeks at uni were quite difficult, but here I am, in one piece xD.
> 
> I feel as if you'll want to kill me in the comments xD, but let me warn you, we're in for an angsty ride hehehe. What were your thoughts in the chapter? Please don't forget to leave them around here :3, even if you truly want to kill this cute author hahaha.
> 
> Thank you as always for your comments and kudos, they make me incredibly happy! I hope you're having a great weekend! Take care and enjoy it :D
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome
> 
> P.D: IS ANY OF YOU WATCHING THE THIRD SEASON OF HAIKYUU AAAAND YURI ON ICE??? THEY'RE AMAZING, RIGHT? RIGHT? *-* *-* *-*  
> P.D 2: Halloween is getting close! Is any of you dressing up this year? I think I won't, but a couple of years back I dressed as a minion, it was a total success xD.


	34. Chapter 34

He didn’t last even half an hour.

 

He couldn’t stand it for more than twenty minutes. It was strange, to say the least, because Daiki felt as if he was discovering a new side of himself with all of this.

 

The Omega women were professional and it was clear they had a good number of experiences behind them. They didn’t go to him immediately, and they teased each other for a few minutes, probably trying to build up the mood. Besides, strong pheromones filling the room or not, they had to make sure they were lubricated enough before they came to him.

 

And they did, after touching and sharing kisses between them, the brunette and the redhead went to Daiki’s enormous bed. One of them, the redhead, crawled over the sheets towards him and soon, she had her pale hands all over his dark-skinned chest.

 

The touch didn’t bring any type of anticipation for him and, instead, it was hard to keep a grimace from showing on his face. The Omega’s hands were small and soft; her nails were long and they racked a bit painfully against his skin. They were different, very different from the callous hands with clipped nails he had gotten used to in the last month. Her hands were sure in their touches, not vacillating for even one moment, and even if he had wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from comparing her caresses to Ryouta’s, which were inexpert, insecure with a hint of vulnerability he hadn’t experienced before in any Omega.

 

The hands travelled up his torso and touched his pectorals before they went to his shoulders, from where they travelled to his wrists and went up to his neck. He felt them close to the sensible scent glands near his jugular and he felt a shock go through his body at the touch.

 

It wasn’t pleasurable, it burned against his skin and made him feel insecure and unprotected.

 

They went up to his hair, which was pulled slightly before they touched his jaw and cheekbones. Daiki felt the unbearable need of shying away from the touch. It was different, it was foreign and no painful erection would make him stop feeling this way.

 

He was confused, he had never felt this way during his ruts. He had supposed he would be out of his mind the moment the two Omegas put a foot on his bedroom, but it hadn’t happened, he felt conscious, his mind clear because of the emotional strain he was feeling at the moment.

 

Gods, if he felt like this now, when his rut should be at the worst because of the sweet scent that came from the Omegas - _too_ sweet if he had to give an opinion -  he couldn’t think of how it would feel to spend the next fifty hours like this.

 

His inner Alpha wasn’t straining to take one of the Omegas. His inner Alpha was crying out inside of him for an Omega, for a beautiful and male Omega, who wouldn’t come to his aid. Aomine tried to calm himself down, he tried to remind himself that he had done this before, that this was for the best.

 

However, any rational thought flew out the window the instant he felt the second Omega, who he almost forgotten about, place a kiss on his belly and start to put away the sheets from his lower body.

 

A guttural growl came out of his throat and he moved up to the headboard of the bed, getting away from their touch. His bare back touched the wood behind him and he found himself panting, as if he had just done an excruciating physical activity. His whole body was tense and high strung, his senses seemed to be aware of exactly every crease in the sheets, every breeze that came from the lone opened window and every deep breath the women took.

 

They were staring at him wide eyed and soon, the scent of their arousal was changed by the pure scent of an Omega in fear.

 

“You’re Highness…?” one of them, the redhead, stuttered out. “Is-is something wrong?”

 

He didn’t answer her and his blue stare just focused on one of the bedpost.

 

What was he doing?

 

_What the fuck was he doing?_

 

“Do you not find us to your like? We could call for other Omegas.” This time, it was the brunette who spoke.

 

“Of course, any of our group would be more than happy to serve you, woman or man, whoever you want.”

 

Even their voices irked him, they were too high, too careful, too adoring. Ryouta spoke to him with respect, with love, but he never tried to accommodate him.

 

“Yes, Your Highness, we wouldn’t want you to hurt these days.”

 

As if his painful hard on was the most important of his worries.

 

“Leave,” he said, still staring at the bedpost. He didn’t want to see their faces; he didn’t want to see their wanton expressions.

 

“But, Your Highness, you must want to-”

 

_“Leave!”_ , he bellowed out, his Alpha tone more present than ever. By the corner of his eye, he could tell that they hadn’t moved and he scowled, so hard that his forehead almost hurt. _“_ Jirou!” he called out, “Jirou! Come here.”

 

The bedroom’s door opened and through it came one of the guards that would stay outside his door for the next two days.

 

“Your Highness?” the Beta man asked, probably confused as hell. What could an Alpha in rut want when he had two willing Omegas in his bedroom?

 

Well, Daiki wanted only one thing, but the royal guard wouldn’t be able to bring it to him. And so, he asked for the best next thing he could.

 

“Take them away,” he ordered, “take them away and get out.”

 

Well taught, the Beta didn’t hesitate and he helped the still dressed Omegas out of the bed before he guided them outside the room. In a matter of seconds, the guard closed the door behind his back and left Too’s prince alone.

 

Daiki took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. While blocking his visual sense, he felt the others grow in quality, his sense of smell mostly. It was for the worst, he soon discovered, because he could easily distinguish the scents of the two Omegas who had just left. In his skin and in the whole room.

 

He ignored the growing need to touch himself as he stood up from the bed and ripped away the black satin sheets he had been lying on. Aomine let them fall on the floor before he searched for another set that had been left in one of the chairs near the bed. He was sure the Omegas would have done this after one day of being together.

 

However, he wasn’t changing them because they were soiled with proofs of their numerous intercourses, he was changing them because he felt dirty just by touching the same place those women had been in.

 

Daiki was quick in the task, and thank the Gods for the fact that ruts weren’t a strong as heats were for Omegas, because if the stories and rumors were true, he would already be crippled in the mattress by the painful sexual need to find some kind of relief.

 

He would get to a point very similar to that but for now, he had enough time to put clean covers on his bed and go to the bathroom for a few minutes.

 

The Alpha walked naked to the adjacent room, his ignored erection bobbing against his abdomen. His bare feet touched the cold tiles of the bathroom as he walked to the ceramic basin he had over a crystal table. He wouldn’t call for a bath at that moment, mostly because he didn’t want a servant hovering around the room. However, he could wash his upper body with the water in the basin.

 

He wetted a towel before he started rubbing it against his chest. It hurt a bit, because his skin was more sensible than usual; nonetheless, it made him feel better, cleaner, and his most primal side appeased at the feeling.

 

His mind was a tangled mess, but his conversation with Ryouta was something that he could remember and think of with almost perfect clarity.

 

_“You’ll break my heart with this.”_

 

Daiki broke his own heart with this. How could have he expected this to go as it had the last years? How could have he thought Ryouta would be okay with this? He would be murderous if he knew the Omega would be with another Alpha, more if he had been told about it so carefreely as he had done to the blond. He had been stupid, an imbecile and a selfish man. He was an even bigger fool, because he had actually believed this would be for the best.

 

Because, sure, he would be relieved of the pain a rut brought to an unmated Alpha. Actually, he changed his mind about that, because he was there was no way he would have been relieved of the pain; his Alpha side had been so distressed that it had made him feel even worse. And even if he was able to override these feelings and to enjoy the companion of the Omegas, he would be subjected to guilt and remorse about cheating an Omega he thought as his the whole time.

 

He had been incredibly idiotic and would pay the consequences when his rut was over.

 

It wasn’t though, and it became clear his body was in need of relief when he felt a cramp on his groin. He grunted in discomfort before he dried his moist body. He looked at the mirror, found his own blue stare and he vowed to himself he would make things between Kise and him right again.

 

Regardless of what it took him.

 

* * *

 

 

The rut was awful, and it made him travel in time to the days where he was sixteen and a newly presented Alpha, times where he wasn’t allowed to spend his ruts with Omegas. His hands and wrists hurt, the over sensitiveness in his cock and knot would last for days.

 

It was alright, though, because he felt okay with himself. With a clearer mind, he knew he had done the right thing, and that his heart felt in peace at the fact that he hadn’t thrown to the trash his feelings and promises to Ryouta.

 

He still felt like shit, physically. And it was even more evident when he was able to stand up from his bed, finally, eight hours after his rut had ended. This time, Daiki had called for a servant to draw him a bath, and he had spent almost a whole hour immersed in the hot water, even after it turned cold.

 

He looked himself in the mirror in his bedroom, after he had gone back from the bathroom, and found that he looked as awful as he had expected. His dark skin had an ill tone, his eye bags were so bad they were quite evident against his face, his lips were chapped and his jaw and cheekbones were rough to the touch with a dark toned scruff.

 

Daiki was dying to go and talk with Kise, but he still felt tired and the Alpha knew he needed all the energy in the world to face that meeting. He preferred to ask for dinner to be brought to his room, and when it was delivered, he ate alone in the table and chair that was in his enormous balcony.

 

It was a fresh night, something rather welcomed at this time in Too and the darkness of the sky was accompanied by the lanterns and torch fires all around the palace and town. It was quiet, the gardens under his balcony were empty, most people were at the Dining Hall at this hour, and he relished the moment to think about what to do the next few days.

 

Even two days of missed work were a lot to a prince like him, so he was aware that he had a lot of things to do in the close future. However, he had a top priority, and no work and no whining noble would stop him from meeting with prince Ryouta before the next day ended.

 

And so, when he was finished with his dinner, he told the servant to tell Kise he had been invited to have breakfast with him the following morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Stupid Aominecchi.

 

Stupid, stupid Aominecchi.

 

Ryouta exhaled slowly as he stared at his bedroom’s ceiling. It was late at night, probably over midnight, but he hadn’t been able to fall asleep since he came to bed at nine. And he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to very soon.

 

He hated Daiki in that moment.

 

Well, not really. But he wasn’t very happy with the Alpha at the time.

 

He thought about what brought him to this, as he had been doing for the last three hours, and remembered the events in the earlier morning.

 

Ryouta had left his bedroom very early that day and had spent until lunch practicing bow and arrow in one of the training grounds in the palace. It had been empty, and he had felt quite free in the vast space and quietness of the place. He hadn’t even minded coming back to his quarters pink from the exposition to the unforgiving sun of this summer.

 

He had walked into his living room, only to be met by Shiro and Amaya arguing.

 

“We should tell him-”

 

“That’s not our business, Amaya.”

 

“No, it’s not,” she had relented, “but His Highness would want to know.”

 

The blond was getting tired of walking into people who were talking about him behind his back. He had sighed before he raised an eyebrow at his servants, who looked wide eyed and nervous at been caught speaking about their prince. “What would I want to know, Amaya?” he had inquired as he closed the door behind his back.

 

“Nothing, Your Highness,” Shiro had answered, “we don’t want to bother you.”

 

“Oh, no, Shiro, I want to be bothered,” he had said with a pointed look to the teenagers. After a moment, he turned his stare to the girl. “Amaya?”

 

Kise noticed that the Omega boy glanced at the redhead, but the Beta didn’t mind, because she spoke to him in her usual soft tone. “Yesterday we saw two Omegas leave prince Aomine’s quarters, a few minutes after you left to train, Your Highness.”

 

The blond had felt his heart stopped inside of his chest. The whores had left…? Had Daiki spent his rut alone at the end? “A few minutes after I left?” he asked, in an unsure tone. He didn’t like being so _open_ about his emotions, but he would have failed even if he had wanted to keep a facade.

 

Amaya send a glance to Shiro, she seemed a bit proud. “Yes, Your Highness, around half an hour after you departed.”

 

Damn, damn. He wanted to feel happy, he wanted to smile, but it would be a foolish movement to let himself be swayed by gossip. His servants were saying the true, he was sure of it, however, that didn’t mean Aomine had actually been alone during his rut. Who knew, perhaps he hadn’t liked the Omegas who went first to his bedroom, and asked for the ‘usual blonde ones’.

 

Ryouta couldn’t allow himself to feel hopeful by this, because if his fears were true, it would have been simply repeat of the argument he had had with Daiki a week earlier.

 

However, two days later, he was still telling himself not to make conclusions before he knew the truth about what had happened. And he would know, because earlier in the night a servant sent by Aomine had met with him, with an invitation from the prince to have breakfast with him the next day.

 

Daiki had something to say, because otherwise, he wouldn’t have contacted Ryouta so soon after his rut. The blond knew from the Alphas in his family and friends circle that they usually took one or two days to recover from their mating cycles, so this had to be urgent.

 

He wished he would stop feeling so much anticipation, so much desire to see the other man. Kise still stood by what he had said days before, and knew he would never forgive Aomine if he, indeed, spend his rut with the Omegan women. However, this was something he hadn’t expected, and maybe, _maybe_ …

 

He didn’t know, he didn’t know what he would say if the Daiki told him he had been alone the last days.

 

He was also stupid, he was _very_ stupid, because he couldn’t believe all the possibilities he had running through his mind. _So foolish you are_ , he told himself as he turned on his side and closed his eyes, a new attempt to fall asleep, _and it if he hurts you again, this time, it will be completely your fault._

 

* * *

 

 

Kise was awakened by Shiro the next morning, at eight o’clock. Nevertheless, he stayed on his bed for at least thirty-five minutes, considering his decision to meet with Daiki all over again. He got up, though, when the Omega servant came in again to see if he had fallen asleep once more - it had happened before - and was told he should start getting ready if he wanted to be there in time; in his respectful tone, obviously.

 

He left his bed at the end. He took a quick bath and dressed in a pale blue shirt that went down to his elbows and black trousers and boots; he didn’t put on his sword because he wasn’t going to train after breakfast. He combed blond locks with care and thought it was time to get a haircut, the ends were almost brushing his jaw; he made a mental note to ask if Shiro or Amaya could do it. Finally, he put his steel earring in his left earlobe, feeling a pang of sadness as he remembered the day Aomine had gifted it to him.

 

One quick look to the clock let him know it was time to leave his bedroom, so he gave himself one last glance in the mirror before he left his room. He said goodbye to his servants and made the very short walk to Daiki’s quarters.

 

He knocked twice before he was let in by a servant. Silently, he followed the Beta man through the living room to a door at the end of it. He didn’t know where it led to, because in opposite to his quarters, Daiki’s had a view to the palace’s gardens, however, he suspected it was a balcony.

 

Kise was proved right when the servant opened the door for him and showed him the open area. He could probably walk twenty-five paces in the place, and it seemed even bigger because the only furniture was a two places dark blue sofa and a crystal and iron table with three chairs. At the right side of the balcony there was a wall with a multicolored crystal door, he thought it probably led to Daiki’s bedroom.

 

“Hello, Ryouta,”

 

Daiki, who had been seated in one of the chairs, stood up to meet him.

 

Even if it had only been a week since they had last seen each other, the blond tried to find in him something different, something that was proof of all the problems they had had had in the last days.

 

He didn’t, though, Aomine was the same as always, tall, strong and dark skinned, with intense blue orbs. The Alpha looked a bit tired, and he had bags beneath his eyes. He probably hadn’t even had one full day out of his rut, but here he was, making the effort to see him.

 

This Alpha would be the end of him, he thought as he breathed in deeply.

 

“Daiki,” he greeted. “How are you?” he asked, trying to ease the awkwardness between them.

 

“I’ve been better,” Too’s prince replied, “and you?”

 

“I could say the same,” the Omega said, a defeated smile on his face. He looked at the table, filled with bread, butter, jam, eggs, cheese and ham, along fruits and different pastries. Kise hadn’t expected to eat during this meeting, but he had skipped dinner the night before and he was starting to feel really hungry.

 

The Alpha probably noticed his stare, because he nodded to the chairs and said, “let’s eat.”

 

It was eerie, and a bit sad, to do something they had done so many times together and feel as if they were eating with a stranger. They didn’t talk, the only sound came from the silverware they were using to eat. A few minutes later, though, while he was taking a piece of bread, he felt Daiki’s stare on him.

 

“I didn’t sleep with the Omegas,” the Alpha said. He had stopped eating and his hands were entwined behind his plate.

 

Kise also stopped, and looked straight into his blue eyes. “My servants told me,” he said honestly.

 

“Really?” Aomine asked, surprised. Wordlessly, the blond nodded. In another circumstance, he would have helped the blue haired man to say what he wanted to say, but not this time. Daiki only had himself to say the words that could make amends between them or break their _friendship_ , for lack of a better word. Kise would hear him, with all the attention on the world, but the Alpha had been the one who made the mistakes, and it was his responsibility to make them better. “I didn’t sleep with them because I couldn’t take what that would mean to you and me, Ryouta. I…” the dark-skinned man struggled for a moment with himself, “you said you felt as if you were being selfish when you asked me to save myself for you, but that isn’t the truth, because the selfish one was _me_. I can’t believe I asked you to accept that and I can only begin to understand how much I hurt you when I did.”

 

This was so hard; this was _so fucking difficult_. He wanted to say so many things, he wanted to say he had also been at fault, at least by the fact that he had ignored Daiki all those days when he wanted to talk to him. But Gods, he couldn’t let himself fall for his words so easily. “You really hurt me that day, Daiki,” _shit_ , his eyes were burning and he had to take a deep breath to calm down, “mostly because I feel as if you underestimated my feelings about the matter, as if… as if you didn’t _care_ about what I had to say.”

 

“I think it was a bad moment, I wasn’t sure about how to talk to you about the issue, and then, well, I took so long that you found out in the worst way possible. It was never my intention to hurt you.”

 

A hollow chuckle left the blond’s lips. “I know it wasn’t your intention, you’re a bit constipated when it comes to emotions and feelings.”

 

Daiki smiled softly. “Yeah, I am,” he accepted.

 

They stayed in silence for a good while, understanding that this had been a major thing in their relationship, and it couldn’t be solved just by a few words. Aomine tried, the Omega thought, because he broke the silence with an honest, “I’m really sorry, Ryouta.”

 

Kise offered him a sad smile. “I am too, Aominecchi.”

 

“I want to make things right again between us,” Daiki stood up from his chair and walked over to Ryouta’s side. The Omega didn’t raise from his place. “What can I do? How can I…” his voice fell down and he took a deep breath before he looked into his amber eyes. “Please help me to make things between us right again.”

 

There was no way he could have stopped the few tears that escaped from his orbs in that moment. He huffed in annoyance as he wiped his cheeks clean with his hands. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to soothe himself. A moment later, he raised his stare and met Daiki’s. “Think about what you want from this, Daiki,” he finally said.

 

“What I want from this?” the Alpha repeated, looking confused. “What do you mean by that, Kise?”

 

Gods, Aomine was a fool, a lost and dumb man when it came to the matters of the heart. But he was his fool, and Ryouta knew he meant well. How could he not, when he finally understood where Kise had come from in their fight?

 

“You have to find out that on your own, Aominecchi,” he said as he stood up from the chair. “I have to go, I promised Haizaki I would meet with him.”

 

The Alpha’s demeanor changed immediately, but Kise saw how he did a good effort at trying to his surprise and annoyance down. “Haizaki?” Was all he asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“O-okay,” Daiki said with difficulty, and Ryouta had to appraise him internally for the attempt. The blue haired man knew he had to give space to the Omega, and he was trying to do it.

 

The blond, feeling more calmed, smiled at him. “I’ll see you later, Daiki.”

 

He turned on his feet to leave, and just before he opened the door that lead to the living room, he felt a hand take his and he was turned around. He found himself face to face with Aomine.

 

The Alpha didn’t touch him, he respected his personal space, but the intensity behind his words made him feel as if he was being touched in every spot of his body. “I care a lot about you, Ryouta and just… and just don’t forget that, please.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

He wasn’t ready to forgive him, but Gods, he loved this man so, so much.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I can't believe I wrote 4k in five hours, but yeah, the reactions to the last chapter were that important to me. There were a lot of reactions, there's people who now want Haizaki to console Kise, there's people who want him to be with Haizaki or Kasamatsu and there's people who can't stand the subject of cheating in the fic and decided to stop reading it. I have no problem with the reactions, like that's the way you feel and I can't do anything about but keep writing this as I had planned. I want to say that Kise is not going to be with Haizaki or Kasamatsu, Daiki and he had gone through a lot of things to just change the pairing at this part of the story.
> 
> With this chapter you'll know that Aomine didn't cheat on Kise and instead, the big issue is the fact that he didn't took Ryouta's opinion about the whole matter. Before I posted the previous chapter I knew that Aomine wouldn't actually carry on with his initials plans, and with all the comments from you I was even more sure in my idea, so that's one of the reasons the chapter was ready, so, so quickly (besides the fact that most of you really wanted to know what would happen).
> 
> Earlier, I had a looot of things I wanted to say, but I think the only important thing is that I'm going to ask you to be patient, I'm sure the cheating subject won't be the only one some of you will find upsetting, but sometimes they will fixed before the drama starts... so yeah, that's what I wanted to say :3
> 
> Thank you for all the comments in the last chapter! Good or bad, I always want to read what you've got to say about the story. I love you all, guys, and I want this story to make you as happy as it makes me :3. I hope you're having a good weekend!
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	35. Chapter 35

The following week passed in a blurr.

 

Since he had started living in Too, Ryouta’s distractions had been offered mostly by Daiki. He had been spending months in his studio helping him around with his duties and just spending time with him. However, the blond had only gone to the Alpha’s office a couple of times in the last days, and hadn’t stayed for more than two or three hours, as sometimes the atmosphere between them turned too heavy and too awkward to stand it for more than a few hours.

 

Thankfully, though, the Omega had found himself quite busy the last week and he owed that to Sakurai and Imayoshi’s oncoming wedding. Besides a little task for Nori and Daisuke, though he preferred to push that away from his mind, as he wasn’t very sure of what he had been thinking of when he accepted to do that special job.

 

Along with Momoi, Kise had spent a lot of hours in Ryou’s family mansion, helping him make his mind about the invitations, the banquet and the decorations. It had been a bittersweet experience, to be honest, but he had a good time the moments he was able to push Aomine away from his mind.

 

“This is _not_ what we asked for!” a female voice exclaimed and the blond’s line of thought was broken. He was grateful, nonetheless, because his mind had started to get quite depressing.

 

“But, my lady, you asked for the white and yellow carpet,” a flustered man tried to reason. In his arms, he had a long carpet, mostly white, though it had yellow lines at each end.

 

“No, no,” Momoi said. She had her hair in a messy bun, though a few locks of pink hair flew in the air when she shook her head. The Omega had a thin book in her arms and was checking something on it. “I told you we need a _yellow_ and _white_ carpet. There’s a difference on it and this thing you brought will mess with the whole color scheme.”

 

The man stuttered, “the indications I received did not say that, my lady.”

 

“Show me those indications, then,” Satsuki asked and she started tapping her right sandal against the wooden floor.

 

Kise took advantage of the fact that the woman was reading the directions she had given a few weeks before so he could get out of the room. As soon as he was a few steps away from the door, he sighed in relief.

 

He was grateful for the distraction, but planning a wedding could get on anyone’s nerves. They had to be patient, though, because this was a tradition between Omegas and there was no way that Ryou would delegate this job to a stranger. Even if some didn’t like to admit it, their gender practically _needed_ for their mating ceremony to be perfect, and they would work to make it that way.

 

At the moment, however, he wanted to take a break and as he walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat, the blond realized he had been in the mansion for four hours, at least.

 

The servants and cooks had already gotten used to his presence in the kitchen, even if they had protested to that fact, as they didn’t think it was worthy for a prince to be in such place. Kise was able to placate them, though, and when things got too messy or exhausting, he would come here and just distract himself by watching other people do their jobs. Once or twice he had wanted to offer his help, but he knew he would kill the poor people with a heart attack if he did such thing. Besides the fact that his knowledge on cooking was very small, to say the least.

 

He spent almost half an hour in there. He thanked the people before he said goodbye and started to make his way to the higher floors of the mansion. Ryouta walked towards the sitting room he had been in before. He found the doors slightly closed, though he didn’t pay it any mind as he put a feet in the place.

 

The Omega stopped in his tracks very soon, however.

 

Near one of the floor to ceiling windows Shoichi and Ryou were standing. The Alpha had his back towards him and he could only see Sakurai’s profile. They were almost chest to chest, and the doe eyed man was speaking in a soft tone.

 

Without moving, he saw Imayoshi answer in the same way before he raised his hand to put Sakurai’s brown locks behind his ear. The Omega’s blush deepened when the taller man put a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

Kise closed his eyes for a moment at the picture his friends made. It hurt to see them so close and so happy to each other when he knew this wouldn’t happen between Daiki and him soon.

 

His mind seemed to work overtime in that instant, because he suddenly remembered all the times he had shared with the blue haired man like this. He thought of kisses in his forehead, in his cheeks and in his lips. He thought of secret smiles and hands entwined. Ryouta thought of all the good moments he had shared with Daiki.

 

His heart felt heavy in his chest and with silent steps, he made his way out of the sitting room once more. He took a few seconds outside of it to catch his breath and clear his mind.

 

Unsurprisingly, he found it hard. It felt as if all the memories he had tried to keep down in the last days were resurfacing all at once.

 

“Ki-chan?” Momoi called, from the far end of the hallway.

 

Startled, the blond turned his head towards her voice and tried immediately to change his upset expression. He offered her a false and short smile, but her fuchsia eyes let him know he wasn’t fooling anyone. “Momoicchi,” he replied.

 

“What are you doing out here?” she asked when she reached him.

 

The question brought back the images of Sakurai and Imayoshi at the other side of the wall. “The happy couple is in there,” he said, not without some bitterness coming off in his tone, as he pointed to the door that lead to the sitting room.

 

“And?” Satsuki asked, confused.

 

The blond gave her a pointed look. “Let’s say I didn’t want to interrupt them.”

 

She had a sharp mind, so it didn’t take her more than a couple of seconds to understand what he told her. “Oh,” she mumbled as she threw a glance to the door, “that’s a good idea.” They stood in a heavy silence for a few moments, and Ryouta had already made his mind to leave the mansion and go back to the palace when the Omega girl called his name. “Ki-chan?”

 

Her tone rang some bells in his head, but he met her eyes. “Yes?”

 

“Is something wrong with Dai-chan and you?” she inquired, in a concerned voice. She had taken a step towards him and had her hands entwined on her front.

 

Somewhat, the question didn’t surprise him, because he was sure Satsuki had realized at some point in the last days that he was practically avoiding Aomine. He still tried to hide that fact, though. “No, everything’s okay,” he said, in an almost believable nonchalant manner.

 

 _Almost_.

 

Almost, because she raised one of her trimmed eyebrows and stared at him with a serious face. “I don’t think that’s true, Ki-chan,” she told him. The blond didn’t give her an answer. She sighed a moment later and looked at the window at the end of the hall. “You don’t spend as much time together as you used to do.”

 

Ryouta didn’t look at her as he said, “we’ve been busy with Sakurai.”

 

“Still,” she insisted, without missing a beat. “You’ve been so quiet these last days and I have seen Daiki only a few times this last week, he’s been shutting himself in his studio, or going to train at the barracks for hours.”

 

The prince had to work very hard to keep his expression calm and not to show the whirlpool his mind and heart were. His eyes were staring at the gardens beyond the window. “Those are his jobs, Momoicchi.”

 

“Ki-chan, will you look at me, at least?” The girl finally exclaimed, her patience snapping.

 

When he stared at her, he found her face had turned into a frustrated expression. He frowned at her as he started to feel upset. “It’s alright, okay? You don’t have to worry about us,” he told her, even if didn’t believe even one word of that sentence.

 

“No, you’re not, and I’m not going to stop worrying about you when neither of you is okay.”

 

He was more than ready to argue with her, but he heard steps coming from the stairs and he realized he was just losing his time and efforts with this. Ryouta just felt tired of everything at the moment and he really didn’t need to lose another friend now.

 

He sighed deeply. “I don’t want to fight, Momoicchi,” he said, finally preferring to be honest with her, “but I really don’t want to talk about what happened, so please, just.... just let it go, okay?”

 

Kise didn’t want to beg, but at the moment, he only wished to leave and to take and long and deep nap at his room. He kind of wanted to leave his mind and heart blank for a few hours. He deserved the break, didn’t he?

 

Satsuki looked at him with a sad expression on her face before she nodded slowly. “Okay, okay,” she said, defeated. She took his hand and rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand. “Just know that I’m here for you two.” She looked straight into his eyes and said with a kind tone, “you’re good together, and if you’ll only accept this opinion, I think you should try and fix things before you decide to give up.”

 

Ryouta huffed humourless. “Momoicchi, believe me, I’m trying really hard not to give up.”

 

He knew she wanted to say a lot more, but he offered her a smile, a bit more honest than the previous ones, and took his hand back to himself. “I’m going back to the palace, say goodbye to Sakurai for me, please,” he asked her before he turned on his feet and left Satsuki alone in the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine was in no mood to celebrate his birthday.

 

His parents and all the nobles in the palace thought otherwise, however. And without his explicit consent, his mother made sure to prepare an extravagant banquet for the night of his nineteenth birthday; while his father, who was a bit more conspicuous, made sure there was a hunting trip for the day after the celebration.

 

He still tried to tell them that he didn’t wish any big affairs for his birthday, even though they didn’t listen. He would be king in less than a year and no one in his family would allow this event to pass by without preparing some kind of festivity in his name.

 

Daiki locked himself in his studio since the early hours of the morning when the _big day_ arrived. He had given explicit orders to the guard outside to not let anyone in, unless they truly wanted to talk with him about something important or urgent.

 

He couldn’t get out of having lunch in the Dining Hall with his parents and the rest of the court who were in the palace for the celebration, but he stayed for only an hour before he found a good opportunity to go back to his studio; he envy Tetsuya in that moment, because his ability to ‘disappear’ under everyone’s noses would have come in handy at the time.  

 

He spent the next hours alone in his studio, and was only interrupted twice and there would have been no way he could have avoided it. The first visit had been made by Imayoshi and Sakurai; he knew Shoichi hadn’t waited until the banquet to congratulate him for the sole purpose of annoying him. Daiki kept himself from pointing that fact because he didn’t want to make poor Ryou feel bad and have to listen him apologize until the next day.

 

The second visit was made by Satsuki, and even if he had groaned and complained when she gave him a hug and a big kiss on his forehead, he was kind of glad for her actions. He had been shutting himself off in his studio for more than a week and the personal contact brought some relief to him at the moment, where he didn’t have a lot of reasons to be content and pleased.

 

He was left alone until seven in the evening, when his mother sent one of her servants to remind him he had to be at the Dining Hall at eight o’clock. Daiki didn’t stall in going back to his bedroom, mostly because he was quite hungry and if he was punctual, the banquet would start as soon as possible.

 

He sighed deeply as he walked to his quarters and ran a hand over his face. He truly wasn’t in the mood to socialize and keep appearances with Too’s court.

 

Aomine only wanted this day to finish, the next to start and for everything to go on easily and quietly while he found a way to fix things between Kise and him.

 

To say the last days had been bad when it came to the blond was an understatement.

 

Silences while they worked together that used to be companionable and enjoyable had turned awkward to the point it was unbearable. He was sure that Ryouta also realized it, because, usually, he would find an excuse to leave the studio after just spending less than two hours together. Daiki found himself relieved when he left sometimes, because he was starting to feel that this forced meetings were doing more damage than good to their relationship at the moment.

 

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the person at the end of the hallway, and was startled when he heard a very familiar voice calling him.

 

“Aominecchi.”

 

He found Ryouta coming out of his bedroom, and by his appearance, he was more than ready to go to the banquet. “Kise,” he replied as he walked over to the blond, though he kept a good distance between them. He looked in more detail at the Omega and couldn’t his heart from beating so quickly at the beautiful creature in front of him.

 

The celebration of his birthday wasn’t some big event like Midorima’s birthday, even if that had to do with the fact that Shutoku was a very religious kingdom, and they considered a great blessing that their next king had been born in during the summer festivities. According to the occasion, then, Ryouta hadn’t opted for a kimono and, instead, was using a dark red shirt that reached his elbows, as was proper during the summer, black pants and black boots. He had Kaijo’s pin on the left side of his chest.

 

Some wishful part of him hoped that he had dressed in Too’s colors in his honor, even if he wouldn’t ever dare to ask Kise that.

 

“Happy birthday, Aominecchi,” the Omega said, offering a smile.

 

Daiki knew he wasn’t very good in the emotional subject, but even someone like him could notice that Ryouta’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. He wondered if he had thought, just a month ago, that they would reach this point. So close and yet so far, as clichè as that could sound.

 

“Thank you. Are you going downstairs already?”

 

The blond nodded slowly and finished closing the door of his quarters behind him. “Yes, your mother asked me for a favor, so I have to meet with her before the dinner starts.”

 

“A favor?” Daiki repeated, curious. What could his mother want from Kise tonight?

 

Ryouta looked straight into his eyes. “A favor,” he confirmed, “don’t worry about it,” he said, shrugging it off.

 

In another moment, he would have bugged the other prince to tell him, but time was running and he should be preparing himself already. “Okay,” Aomine relented. “I’ll see you later, then.”

 

“Of course,” Kise said before he turned on his feet and started walking down the hallway towards the grand stairs.

 

Daiki watched his retreating form and couldn’t help another sigh escaping his lips.  
  


He was completely lost in what he had to do, but he knew, he perfectly knew, he had to do _something_ to fix this.

 

Just… _something_.

  

The dinner went by without a problem. He was able to be in the Dining Hall at time, he even had a few minutes to spare and spoke with some of the higher nobles in the court, including Imayoshi’s parents. When everyone was ready to begin, his parents stood and dedicated a speech to him, as they had since he was nine years old, and he enjoyed it as much as the first time. They were his parents after all, the only close family he had besides Satsuki, so yes, he really appreciated the praises they dedicated to him.

 

The king wished him many prosperous years before he gave the order for the first course to be brought in, and declared the celebration started.

 

As he said before, it all went okay until the end of the meal, when his mother stood up from her chair at his father’s left on the head of the table and called the attention of the guests.

 

The Hall fell into silence at the queen’s demands instantly. Nori nodded gratefully before she spoke in a clear and gentle voice that carried to the end of the table, “This is the last birthday our son will have as a prince. Next year, we will be here seated with him as our sovereign king, and His Majesty, king Daisuke, and me have decided to make this occasion more special than the previous ones.” She glanced at Daiki, her green eyes full of pride. “My son,” she continued, “very soon a new era will begin in your life, one that I am sure will be grandiose and precious for you and our kingdom. But today, you are still our prince, and we want you to be proud of who you are as a prince of Too, that is why His Majesty, my mate king Daisuke, and me, have asked another prince to honor you in this day, because no one else is better to describe what it is to be a prince, than a prince.” She smiled brilliantly before she looked at Kise, who was seated at the left of the queen. “If you will, prince Ryouta.”

 

With all the grace in the world, Kaijo’s prince stood up before he bowed to the king and queen of Too. “Thank you, Your Majesties, for allowing me this opportunity,” he said in a calm voice, the voice of someone who knew perfectly well how he looked and how he was heard in public. He turned his stare towards Daiki’s, and amber orbs met blue eyes. “I have known prince Aomine Daiki since we were children, but I must say that I have come to really know him since a few months ago, when Too honored our laws and helped Kaijo along with Seirin to keep the peace and the stability of the kingdom. I did not need long years to understand who Too’s prince Daiki is, I did not need months to know who Too’s next king is. I only needed days to know who this man is. And I know it since the moment he personally lead an army to protect people who do not belong to his lands, but he accepted as his to defend, because he understands the essence of the alliance between our kingdoms. I know we have great kings in our future because I have seen the union and the strength there is behind the crowned prince’s friendships. I know who he is since the moment I saw him interacting with his army men and the rest of the people in this kingdom.

 

And it is a duty for me, as a fellow prince, to tell each one of you who is Too’s prince. Aomine Daiki is a brave and passionate man, he is a clever and bold, is a hardworker and a honorable person. But most of all,” he said with an emphasis in his voice, “most of all, Aomine Daiki is a man who cares for his kingdom, who knows the lives and hardships of this people. He is a person that understands how hard is to be a prince, how hard is to be a soldier and how hard is to be just a man. He will be a ruler very soon and there will come a time when he stops being one,” he made a pause and made sure to look at every single person in the Hall, “but first of all and forever most, this man, Aomine Daiki, will be one of Too’s citizens.” He smiled and stared one more at the Alpha. “And what an extraordinary man you will have as your leader very soon…  what an incredible person Too will have as king when that day arrives.”

 

The Hall stayed in silence before it erupted in applause at Kaijo’s prince words, and Aomine thought it was precious to know that, for a moment, people had forgotten about him being an Omega and had truly appreciated every single word that had come out of his lips.

 

Ryouta nodded at the guests before he turned to Daiki and smiled at him before he gave him a deep bow. “I am completely sure that Too will have a very bright future with you at its lead, prince Daiki,” he told him before he sat back in his seat.

 

People were still talking and murmuring among themselves so no one noticed the next exchange between the princes. Aomine himself felt as if he was alone with Kise, so intense was his gaze.

 

“Thank you,” he said with a soft tone that reached the Omega’s ears easily.

 

“I said only truths,” Ryouta replied. “You will be a great a king someday, Daiki.”

 

And even if Kise had only said that as a courtesy, which Aomine didn’t actually believe, the words healed a bit Daiki’s heavy heart, full of fears and insecurities about the kingship that would be his very soon. Even if Ryouta didn’t know what he had done for him, the Alpha would do the same for him.

 

He had taken a decision. It was time to come clean with Kise.

 

And he would start by telling him the real reason of why he had been brought to Too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to think of this chapter, so I will wait for your comments to make the decision haha.
> 
> I've been awake for nineteen hours, so my eyes are practically closed as I write this. Besides my insecurities with the chapter, I hope you still liked it! So don't worry if it's positive or negative, share your opinions here so I can know what you thought of the chapter.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented in the last chapter! You're the best, guys! I hope you're having a quieter weekend than me haha, and that you're doing well :3
> 
> See you soon around here!
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said in a Tumblr post that the new chapter would have around 8k words. It ended up being over 9k xD, but I was advised to split it in two as there were just a lot of info and details on it. Here is the first part, I hope it makes sense and, if it doesn't, I will update the second part of this in a few hours (like ten, I'll go to bed after I publish this and will update the other part tomorrow morning). 
> 
> I want you to understand everything in this part of the story, that's why I decided it would be for the best to do it like this.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Aomine knew clearly what he had to do, but he just couldn’t find the time.

 

The day after his birthday, he had left with most of the Alphas and Beta nobles of the palace for a hunting trip that lasted two days. By the time they were back in the castle, Daiki was too tired and a bit disgruntled to look for Kise, mostly because he had drunk too much the night before and was still sporting a headache.

 

As he had been away for two days, he had had quite a lot of things to do, so he had spent the last days catching up with his work; Aomine now had to admit Kise had been a great help for him, and that he had gotten used to having him around and having a lot less of work to do every day. On the other hand, he had also started to meet up with his father to plan a trip the royal family would be doing around Too very soon. Daisuke would give his son the crown next year and he had to make sure matters were relatively settled in the kingdom by the time spring came around.

 

If everything went according to his plan, he would have finished everything around four o’clock, which would have given him enough time to find Kise and to talk with him before they were summoned to the Dining Hall.

 

He should have known he wouldn’t have the chance to speak with Ryouta today, just because that was his luck at the moment.

 

Around two o’clock, when Daiki was quite concentrated in his job, there were two knocks on the studio’s door before he called the person to come in.

 

Imayoshi came through the door and closed it behind his back immediately. He walked over to his desk and let himself down in one of the two chairs in front of the prince.

 

“Aomine,” he greeted.

 

The blue haired man knew instantly that there was something wrong. Shoichi wasn’t wearing his usual smirk, nor was his expression full of mirth at the opportunity to annoy him. So, he went down to business quickly. “What is it?”

 

“We have an extraordinary session with the council today.”

 

Aomine raised an eyebrow. “Why? We have one scheduled in two days,” he asked.

 

“It seems the other members of the council have decided that we have a subject that needs to be discussed with hastiness.”

 

The prince frowned. “Get down to the point, Imayoshi.”

 

The bespectacled man took a deep breath and inclined forward in the desk. “We will discuss the possibility of sending an emissary to the Kise family, with a proposal for an arranged mating between their prince and you.”

 

Daiki could only blink at his friend. “What?” he finally croaked.

 

“The council wants you to have Ryouta as your consort king, Daiki,” Shoichi said, his voice with a seriousness the prince had forgotten about in the last months.

 

He took a trembling breath. “They can’t be serious!” he exclaimed before he pushed his chair back and started to pace around the studio.

 

Imayoshi had also stood and was leaning his hip against the wooden table, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “They are quite serious, Aomine. Your mother has been invited to the session.”

 

Oh, yes, they were being real serious if they had invited the queen, someone who usually was excluded from the affairs of the council, to the meeting.

 

“And Kise?” he asked, even if he knew the answer.

 

Imayoshi didn’t tell him off, and instead, he answered the question. “He isn’t invited. If the council decides that he’s a good prospect to be your mate, which he clearly is, they will send someone to Kaijo with an official proposal, that will have to be accepted or declined by king Hiroki himself.” He made a pause. “We will be bending the rules, as the norm is that you should go to Kaijo in person and spend some time with prince Kise, but he is here and for now, he’s guaranteeing that his father is making the payments for our help with stopping the revolution and he shouldn’t be leaving Too for now.”

 

“Good Gods,” Aomine muttered as he stopped his pacing and ran a hand over his face. This was going completely against his plans. He couldn’t have the council making this kind of move when he had some plans of his own that needed to be a reality. Damn, this was just messing with _everything_. He glared at Shoichi. “Do you know where this _brilliant_ idea came from?” he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

 

Imayoshi tilted his head to a side as he answered, “it seems his speech at your birthday touched some hearts. Most of the court thinks he would make a fine mate for you, especially the members of the council.”

 

“And you? What did you say when they spoke about this?”

 

The black-haired man stayed in silence for a few moments. When he spoke, he did it with an even and confident voice. Daiki had to admit he was a very fine politic. “We council members work first for the kingdom and secondly for the person on the throne. I am aware of the issues Ryouta and you are having at the moment.” When Aomine raised his eyebrows as an inquiring gesture, Shoichi said, “Sakurai isn’t oblivious, and neither am I, we know you’re not okay with each other. Aomine, prince Kise is a very prepared man and Omega or not, he is very fine to be your mate, and the council doesn’t care for the feelings you have for each other; Kise will be good for you because he can help you with some of your weakness. He is a man that was raised to be a king, he knows perfectly well the responsibilities such a position carries and we want Too to have someone as him as your consort.”

 

Daiki stayed quiet after that.

 

He understood, he understood entirely Imayoshi’s arguments. If he had been told this before he had remembered his rut was on the way, he would have been elated, because he would have been truly happy with the idea of having Ryouta by his side. The life of a royal, of a king, was not an easy one and he could have found comfort in the fact that he had, at least, been able to mate with someone who he truly cared for, and not just as a duty.

 

But this news hadn’t come at a good time. Even his friendship with Kise was on the line now, and a mating offer at the moment would only make things harder between them. He huffed mentally, his life had become just some immense irony in some moment in the last few days.

 

He had finally discovered what to do, what to say to Ryouta, he knew what he had to do to make sure the Omega knew he… _loved_ him. But when he finally had a solution, this mess appeared and he was back to the beginning, where he had no idea of what to do once more.

 

Aomine knew his ways with negotiations, so he was aware that Too would send a very persuasive and important person to Kaijo, Harasawa probably, one of the council members, and they would have to send some very good offerings to them. Kise was a prince, after all, a first born and an Omega, he was worthy, he was worthy a great deal of money and benefits.

 

Their kingdom wouldn’t hesitate to make the payment; they were in a very good position now and could afford to make such a move.

 

Daiki knew he would lose this battle with the council. The only hope he had was if Kise’s father, Hiroki, refused the proposal, but he thought the possibility of that happening was very small. Too had helped the Kise family in one of the most difficult times since the alliance of the Six Kingdoms was done; the terms of the payment for this help had been agreed months ago, but the Kise family would be in a bad place politically if word went out and the other kingdoms learned that Hiroki had refused to a mating between Daiki and Ryouta.

 

After all, who could be better for his son than a crowned prince?

 

It was perfectly evident that Aomine wasn’t the only prince who could be a mate for Kise, but he was the best prospect. Kaijo owed Too and Seirin; but none of the Kagami family had shown interest in having Ryouta join their family. Not even Kasamatsu, who already had the blessing of the Omega’s father, could to formalize a mating between Kise and him. Yukio had also run out of time, because he needed a mate from the royal family to make his ascent to the throne as peaceful as possible; Too had no intention of sending Ryouta back to this family before the coronation was done, so that only left the Kaijo’s governors to arrange a mating between Yukio and Ryouta’s younger sister, Chiharu.  

 

It was a complicated situation and Hiroki’s best option was to accept Too’s offer without a lot of fussing.

 

The Alpha gritted his teeth as he thought about all of this. What the _fuck_ would he do now?

 

He truly had no idea of what to do. He pushed the matter away from his mind for a moment, and asked Imayoshi, “When is the meeting?”

 

“At four o’clock,” the bespectacled man said. He pushed away from the desk and stared at the prince. “I think you’re perfectly aware of what will happen, Daiki, so my advice is to save your energy for other matters than will come after that.”

 

In other words: prepare yourself to tell Ryouta other people had decided the future of his life without saying one single word to him beforehand.

 

And if he knew something very well about Kise, it was that he hated it when people made plans that included him behind his back. And this, very clearly, included him.

 

“Alright,” Aomine said shortly. He wanted to be alone, he had a lot of things to go through and he only had two hours to come up with some sort of plan that saved what Kise and him had built in the last months.

 

“Good luck,” Imayoshi said before he left the studio.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryouta had, indeed, been avoiding Daiki the last days.

 

It had been easy the first two, only because he had been away. The other ones, though, hadn’t been as easy. He had been avoiding any kind of encounters, because he was sure if Aomine found him, he would want to speak about what happened in his birthday.

 

And he wasn’t ready to face him.

 

It had been difficult enough to stand there in front of Too’s whole court and to stare into Daiki’s eyes while he praised him, knowing all the time in the back of his mind that they hadn’t said a word to each other in days. He hadn’t been able to refuse Nori when she had asked that favor; he knew she and Daisuke only wanted their son to have a good birthday, more when they were probably aware that the Alpha was going through a rough patch, but it had been hard for him and he didn’t want to go ahead and face Aomine.

 

What would he say to him? I haven’t forgiven you yet, but I love you and I couldn’t let your family and you down on your birthday?

 

Well, no, he wouldn’t tell him that.

 

So, yes, he had been avoiding Daiki in the last days and probably would keep on doing so for the next ones.

 

“Your Highness?”

 

A bit startled, Ryouta turned to Haizaki and found that the grey-haired man was staring at him and he looked as if he was waiting for answer. “I’m sorry, I did not hear you.”

 

The Alpha shook his head and offered him a smile. “It’s okay. If I may say it, you look distracted today, Your Highness.”

 

“Do I? I apologize,” Kise answered him as he straightened his back against the seat. They were once more in the library, which had become a sort of little place to meet with him, and they were sitting in one of the round tables at the end of this floor of the library. He glanced at Shougo. “You don’t have to be so formal with me, you know.”

 

He had formed some kind of friendship with the man since he agreed to help him with one of his tasks a couple of weeks ago. They had met quite a few times in the last days, and even if things weren’t the way they were when he first met the merchant, they had reached an agreement, and if neither of them mentioned what happened in Shutoku or anything that had to do with the words ‘Alpha’ or ‘Omega’, they could spend a lot of time together in peace.

 

“You are a prince, after all,” Haizaki argued, but Ryouta noted pleasantly that he didn’t add a ‘Your Highness’ at the end. “You’ve been kind of absentminded in the last days, actually,” the Alpha pointed out.

 

The blond thought about lying, but he was putting fronts with so many people that one more just seemed as an unbearable effort. “It’s just…,” a defeated smile crossed his features, “it’s just one of those things that you wait for and, at the end, are... kind of hopeless.”

 

Haizaki nodded slowly. “I see. Is there any way I can help you?”

 

Kise huffed humorlessly before he shook his head. “Thank you,” he said, staring at his grey eyes, “but it doesn’t depend even on myself.”

 

They stayed in silence for a few moments, and Shougo only broke it once.

 

“Well, you know how the say goes, good things come for those who wait.”

 

Ryouta didn’t turn at him as he nodded in agreement, and didn’t notice the smirk that crossed the Alpha’s features for a second before it vanished from sight.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Daiki made his way to the Council Room, he had an inkling of what he had to do.

 

He still needed to know better what the council wanted out of this whole business, so he would finish up his plans after the meeting was over.

 

He was the last one to arrive, and Aomine had to remember he wouldn’t be taking the throne of his mother, which he usually did, at the left of his father and, instead, would seat at his right, on a third throne, though not the same as his parent’s, that had been brought in for the occasion.

 

After he entered the room, the guards closed the doors behind him and he went to take his seat. There was no person to write the records of this assembly, which meant only the king, queen, prince and five council members would be aware of the decisions of the meeting.

 

As soon as he sat down, Imayoshi cleared his throat and gained their attention. “We are ready to start this extraordinary meeting between the Council of Too, His Majesty, king Aomine Daisuke, Her Majesty, queen Aomine Nori and His Highness, prince Aomine Daiki, in September sixth, on the twentieth fourth year of king Daisuke’s government. The right of speech belongs to councilor Kaneshiro.”

 

The man, an Alpha, with fair skin and a hair with salt and peppers tone, nodded to Imayoshi before he stared at the royal family. “Your Majesties, Your Highness,” he said as a greeting, and then got to the point “we councilors have called for this extraordinary meeting to discuss a matter we found of the utmost importance. In the last weeks, this has been a possibility that has ran through our minds, and we reached a decision after we witnessed some interesting events on the birthday of His Highness, prince Daiki.” Kaneshiro turned his brown eyes towards the young Alpha. “We would like to talk about the possibility of arranging a mating between His Highness, prince Kise Ryouta, and our crowned prince.”

 

Daiki kept his features under control, he didn’t show surprise nor did he show interest or disapproval. He didn’t glance his way, but he was sure his father was also wearing a blank expression, though he could practically feel the grin Nori had on her face. Before they could discuss the subject, they had to see if it had Daisuke’s approval or not, however.

 

“What events of my son’s birthday made you decide this?” the king asked. He wouldn’t give away a direct answer until he knew well what the intentions of the Council were with this.

 

“Prince Kise’s words towards our prince made us open our eyes on this subject. It’s been foolish of us to have housed him for so long without discussing this outcome,” a counselor who wasn’t Kaneshiro answered. He was an Alpha, though very short, and had around fifty years old. His name was Seto.

 

“I see,” Daisuke replied. “Prince Ryouta isn’t here for such purposes, he is here as a guarantee, to make sure king Hiroki makes the agreed payments to our kingdom. There was no talk about a marriage between our sons, therefore, this is a delicate matter, don’t you think?” he asked the counselors. 

 

“It is, Your Majesty,” Seto agreed, “but if it is decided in this meeting that such a mating is viable and positive for Too, we would try to follow the standard proceedings for this matters. It won’t be a perfect process, because prince Kise is here and there are no plans for him to go back to Kaijo soon. We would send an emissary,” the councilor glanced to the man on his left, “and councilor Harasawa has offered for this task,” he said. Daiki’s early suspicious were confirmed. “He would explain the offer we are making for his son and discuss with His Majesty, king Kise, if he finds the proposal agreeable.”

 

“What have you planned on offering?” Daiki asked, participating for the first time in the conversation. His father glanced at him, and he knew he was satisfied with the question he had just made.

 

This time, it was Imayoshi who answered. He didn’t give anyone even a hint of the conversation they had had earlier in the afternoon. “We believe prince Ryouta is quite valuable for our kingdom, a marriage between you and him would create a close relationship between the Aomine and the Kise family. On the other hand, as we know, lord Kasamatsu Yukio will be the one to take king Hiroki’s crown, and there is a high possibility that he will mate with his older daughter, princess Chiharu. This means that, if these two marriages happen, Too will not be close only to the Kise family, but also to the Kasamatsu’s, which will become Kaijo’s new dynasty. Besides the family bonds that will be created, we are aware of prince Ryouta’s upbringing and so, we believe he is quite prepared to be a consort king and your partner on the difficult road you will start come this spring, Your Highness. We must remark too that this kind of unions are important for the concept of the Alliance between the Six Kingdoms. Each time we mate royals with people from outside Too we are making sure our bonds are strong with the other kingdoms and therefore, are preventing any kind of important dispute between our lands.”

 

If Aomine hadn’t known Kise since an early age and had shared so much with him in the last months, if Ryouta wasn’t more than a stranger to him, just by hearing Imayoshi’s argument he would have agreed to this arrangement. His arguments were strong and, as a prince, he knew the welfare of the kingdom and its good relationships were on his shoulders and had to be his first goal.

 

“You still haven’t answered the question,” Daisuke intervened. “What are we supposed to offer Kise for his son’s hand?”

 

Shoichi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before he replied. “The Council considers that a shortening of the payments Kaijo is doing to Too is a good start.” Knowing the king would ask of how much they were talking about, Imayoshi added, “if Hiroki accepts and prince Kise is made prince Aomine’s consort prince and later, consort king, we would reduce the settlement by a sixty percent.”

 

Daiki raised his eyebrows in amazement. They were willing to pay so much to have Kise be a part of the Aomine family?

 

They had gone farther than he had expected.

 

“That is a lot,” Daisuke remarked. “But not enough, if I may say. As the Council, what else do you consider would be fine to offer Hiroki?”

 

At the end of the day, this was a decision that would be done by the king. But the Council, as it was becoming clear, also played an important part; they were the ones who approved the money for each action the royals wanted to do, and their approval was something needed in the big actions of the kingdom. Finding a mate for the next king was quite an important thing, so they did have a say in this.

 

“After the new generation is crowned, we would renew and adapt for the better the trading and commercial treaties between Too and Kaijo. Also, if needed, prince Aomine would support lord Kasamatsu in the first years of his government in the king’s council,” the fifth member of the Council, Morishita, answered.

 

Daisuke nodded slowly. “Let’s say I agree to this,” he started, making sure the counselors knew he still hadn’t made a decision. “When would they mate?”

 

It was annoying to hear them talk as if Daiki wasn’t in the room, but for now, it would be better to sit back and listen to the discussion. He needed to understand perfectly every word said, in case he disapproved or wanted to speak his mind in any matter.

 

“It should be done before the crowning in Yosen next year. Personally, I recommend it should be two or three weeks after New Year, because they would have a good number of months to get used to the mated life before they have to take the responsibilities of governing the kingdom,” Seto muttered.

 

“It is a reasonable proposition. But January is just around the corner, the negotiating should move really quickly to have everything ready just after the New Year,” Daisuke pointed out.

 

Imayoshi nodded at his observation. “That is correct, however, if we reach a decision today and it is positive, councilor Harasawa could be leaving for Kaijo in four days, at the latest.”

 

“Let’s try to make a decision, then,” Daisuke announced. He turned his body towards his wife and spoke in a gentler tone. “What do you think of this, Nori? Do you believe Ryouta is someone ready and prepared to be Daiki’s consort?”

 

Nori made sure to look at his husband and the council members as she spoke. “I believe he is. Prince Ryouta is a very kind person, with a gentle heart and a strong mind. He is not your typical Omega, but I think that is one of the qualities that makes him prepared to have such a position in our kingdom. I am sure he will put the welfare of our lands before anything else, he was raised for that, after all.” She turned her green eyes towards Daiki as she continued. “My son, you have a very good relationship with him and I believe that, as a new king, you will need someone who supports you completely and a strong mating. I think prince Ryouta is a perfect person for that place.”

 

In that moment, Daiki thought that, maybe, his mother was more perceptive than he had believed, and probably knew that he had developed feelings for each other along the way. She had raised him up, after all, and was the person who knew him the better. It had been innocent on his part to think she had been unaware of everything until this point.

 

He didn’t keep thinking about that, because his father called his name and broke his line of thought.

 

“Son, what do you think?”

 

This was the moment of the truth, wasn’t it?

 

He had so much to talk with Ryouta, but things had finally gotten out of their hands. They were princes, with so many responsibilities, and it had been foolish of them to think people wouldn’t intervene in their business. Daiki should have thought of this when he decided to bring Ryouta with him to Too, but he hadn’t, mostly because he had believed the blond he hadn’t seen for years had grown up to be a whining and bratty boy. Kise had surprised him and, instead, he had met a prince who captured his heart in a matter of a few months.

 

This hadn’t been on his plans when he went to Kaijo to help with a king he practically didn’t know with an uprising. His life had changed so much since that moment, but he was here, in this Council Room, as a product of all the decisions he had made since the year started.

 

He was here, and it was time to make a decision and play with the cards Fate had given him.

 

Daiki would still talk to Ryouta, he would tell him the whole truth, including the decision this Council reached. It was time to clear away all the secrets and all the lies in their relationship, and he was more than ready to take that step.

 

Thus, he looked at the members of the Council and his parents before he said, “if king Kise finds this mating a good thing for his son, I accept it and I will take prince Ryouta as my consort, as a prince first, and as a king after I am crowned Too’s new governor.”

 

Even if he accepted this _idea_ , there were a lot of things to be done for it to be a reality and so, he decided to work on what was important and to wait a decision before he went and spoke with Ryouta.

 

Such a decision arrived five weeks later, when lord Harasawa came back from Kaijo with an official answer from king Hiroki.

 

Kaijo was ready to strengthen its ties with Too and prince Ryouta was to be mated with crowned prince Aomine Daiki in the beginning of January. His sister, princess Chiharu, would mate with lord Kasamatsu in the following months of the next year.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised whatever Aomine had been hiding from Kise would be revealed in this chapter, however, as I separated it, that conversation is in the other part. It will be up very soon, so just be a little patient haha.
> 
> I don't want to say a lot about this chapter until the next one is published, so I'm only going to say that I hope you liked this chapter and not to forget to tell me your thoughts about it in the comments :3
> 
> Remember, the next part will be updated in a few hours, so stay tuned :D
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what I promised :3. We are very lucky, because electricity went out for a few hours, but thankfully, it came back just in time to update this :3 I'm super nervous about this chapter, but well, I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy, please!

 

 

September was a weird month, in Kise’s opinion.

 

Things with Daiki had not truly changed for the better, neither for the worse, but he seemed more upbeat. He noticed the Alpha wasn’t shutting himself in his studio, as Momoi had pointed out weeks before, but was seen more in the hallways, speaking with soldiers and nobles alike. Sooner rather than later, Ryouta had met him casually one day in the Dining Hall, and he had to say the conversation hadn’t been as uncomfortable as he had expected. Aomine had been polite and, somehow, the Omega got the impression that he only wanted to know, honestly, if he was doing okay.

 

Things hadn’t changed for the better, but those small meetings made the blond think that, maybe, there was still some hope in all of this. Perhaps Haizaki had been right when he basically told him he had to be a little more patient.

 

Other than those meetings with Daiki, things had been okay in the palace. Sakurai and Imayoshi’s wedding was just around the corner, only a week away, and he had tried to help the couple as much as he could. However, his bleeding had come and he had been practically bedridden for three days, as his cramps had been worse than the previous one.

 

It also meant his heat would come in less than a month, but until the wedding was over, he was pushing that matter outside of his mind.

 

Another thing he had found strange was that he hadn’t received news from his family in weeks. His parents, Chiharu and Harumi usually wrote to him in their own accord, which meant he received at least one letter at a week. Nonetheless, he hadn’t heard from them in almost a month, nor even from Kasamatsu, which had concerned him. He tried, however, to keep himself calm, because he was sure that if something bad had happened in his homeland, the Aomine family would have told him by now.

 

He would only wait a few more days, though, before approaching the king or Daiki about the subject, because he truly found it unusual.

 

The Omega was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard steps approaching in his direction. He was alone in this area of the library and it was almost time for lunch, which was a weird hour for a noble to come and search for a book, though it wasn’t an impossible outcome.

 

He decided to wait and see if the person came to him. In another moment, he would have believed it was Haizaki, but the grey-haired man had left a week ago to make a trip around some of the closest towns to Too’s capitol. He would be back in a few days.

 

Kise thought that maybe it was Momoi or Sakurai looking for him, but he was surprised when his eyes saw a figure with blue hair that was very familiar to the Omega.

 

“Aominecchi,” the blond said as the other prince walked to him. His hair was as disheveled as it could with such shortness and his blue eyes were bright with a purpose he hadn’t seen in them in a long time. “What are you doing here?” he asked and closed the book he had been reading.

 

He wasn’t very dedicated to the activity, but with all the things going on in the palace he found that it was a good way to calm down for a couple of hours.

 

“I want to talk with you,” the prince answered, without beating around the bush.

 

Ryouta was sure that such words could make anyone’s heart stop for a few seconds in any part of the world. If he added the serious expression the Alpha was wearing, he was quite sure that this was no joke. “Uhm, sure,” he said and stood up hesitantly. “Right now?”

 

“Right now,” Daiki confirmed.

 

The Omega took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright, in here?”

 

“No,” the dark-skinned man said. “Let’s go to the gardens, we need to speak privately.”

 

Yeah, if he hadn’t become worried until the moment, Daiki’s words made him.

 

“Fine,” Kise said and the two princes started to make their way out of the library.

 

They walked in silence and didn’t stop in their way to the gardens, as most people were at the Dining Hall and would be there for the next hour. Aomine had surely thought of this beforehand, and didn’t want any interruptions in their conversation.

 

Ryouta couldn’t help his mind from making scenarios about what the Alpha would say. Was he finally going to say something about what had happened in his birthday? Did he have something to say about their relationship?

 

Maybe, he thought with his heart clenched, maybe something bad _had_ happened in Kaijo and he was sent here to tell him. His heart started to beat erratically at the thought and didn’t calm down even as they reached an apple tree they were very familiar with. It was their goal every day they had come here to train.

 

Ryouta took a seat on the bench underneath the shade the tree provided and stared straight at the Alpha, who stayed quiet, as if arranging his thoughts, and Kise couldn’t keep silence for much longer.  

 

“Has something happened in Kaijo?” he blurted out.

 

He caught Too’s prince attention immediately. Daiki frowned, as if confused. “Why do you ask that?”

 

“I haven’t heard from my family in weeks. Do you know something?” he asked again. He wasn’t sure what he would do if something had happened to his family and he was here without a chance to help them.

 

Aomine shook his head. “Nothing bad has happened in Kaijo.” For a moment, he looked as if he wanted to say something else, but he changed the subject quickly. “That’s not what I want to talk about.”

 

“What is it, then?” the Omega asked, his heart still working faster than usual inside his chest.

 

Blue eyes met his amber ones, and Daiki said in an even and clear voice. “I want to come clean with you. I want to tell you everything.”

 

The blond was no fool. Months ago, Aomine had told him in a ball back in Kaijo that there was more to his coming to Too than he had let on. It had always been in the back of his mind, forever present, even if he had stopped his attempts to know the truth sometime in the last weeks. Things had gone good with Daiki, and he had begun to trust the Alpha so much that he kind of had told himself to let the subject go for the time being; he trusted that the Too’s prince had had a good reason for all of this.

 

It didn’t erase the fact that he had been keeping secrets away from him, though, so he had always known it would be something they would have to talk about at some point.

 

Never in his wildest daydreaming he had thought it would come so soon. And so randomly. 

 

Why did the Alpha want to speak with him about that now?

 

What was going on? He asked himself.

 

“Why do you want to tell me now?” he inquired. Ryouta wasn’t going to go blind into this. He wanted to know, he _needed_ to know what had caused this change of heart.

 

Daiki sighed and look away for a moment. “Some things have happened in these last weeks and I have come to some realizations I want to tell you.”

 

They stayed in silence for a moment, Aomine looking straight at the Omega before he said, in a more subsided tone, “tell me.”

 

He would realize later that, with his request, he had marked a before and after in their relationship. Things would change after this, after whatever Daiki would tell him.

 

For the best. Or the worst.

 

“I want you to know that I didn’t bring you here for selfish reasons. When we went to Kaijo to help your father, we had no intention of you coming here with us, we didn’t even know you had presented as an Omega. For us, for the whole Six Kingdoms probably, you were going to be Kaijo’s next king.” Aomine paused for a moment and glanced at him, as if making sure he was okay with the mention of a subject that was still sensible for the other prince. Kise shook his head to him in an appeasing gesture, however. It was something that would always be there, as an injury that never healed completely, but he had moved on and mostly, he was okay with being the person he had become since he presented.

 

At his sign, the Alpha continued. “However, you ended up being an Omega and your father sent you with your sisters to the countryside for your protection.” Kise nodded in confirmation. He had been recovering from his first heat when his father went to his bedroom one day, just to tell him, against his arguments, that he had to leave the palace along with his sisters for their safety. “Your parents stayed in the castle and were there until the conflict ended. However, while you were away, something happened and neither you or your sisters were told about it.”

 

“Something that we weren’t told about?” Ryouta asked, frowning. “I know my sisters weren’t told all the details about the revolution and the victory you had over it. But I’m sure Father did tell me everything.”

 

Daiki didn’t answer him, and instead, he asked, “did you know your mother was almost kidnapped before the rebels were defeated?”

 

Kise stayed still for a moment at his words, before he asked in a whisper, “what?” He took a trembling breath and spoke in a choked voice. “Mother? But-but they didn’t say anything, no one said anything about her being attacked!” He ran a hand over his face and gripped his hair with strength to find an anchor in this mess. “You can’t be serious, Daiki.”

 

“I gain nothing with lying about this, Ryouta. She was taken at night, one of her guards was killed and the other was knocked out. The rebels were able to take her out of the palace, but before they could get into town, one of her servants noticed she was gone and called for the alarms. We were able to stop them and get her back before they left.”

 

“Fuck,” Kise said with an angry voice. “I can’t believe I wasn’t told about this,” he muttered as his hands curled into fists over his lap.

 

“The only ones who knew about this were our fathers, Kaijo’s council, the soldiers who helped to stop the rebels and me. It was a delicate matter; people couldn’t know the enemy had gotten into the palace and put their hands on the queen. It would have crumbled the will of the armies if they knew such a movement had been done against us,” Daiki explained. “Things like that have happened over the years more times than you would believe. Queens and consort kings are the perfect targets, even more when they are Omegas. They depend more on their biology, on the safety of their surroundings. They are a weakness for us Alphas.” Aomine closed his eyes, remember the scene with perfect details. “Your father was out of his mind; his mate had been taking away under his nose. I had never seen someone become so feral, so _primal_. I’m not sure if you understand it, Ryouta,” Daiki said as he opened his eyes, and Kise was surprised to see the passion and protectiveness there were in his blue orbs. “But losing an Omega it’s a direct hit to us Alphas, we can’t be settled, we are not at ease until they are back into our arms. Our inner beasts come to the surface and we can’t rest, because we can’t stop thinking about what they are doing to them, how are they abusing them, how are they hurting them.” A humorless huff escaped his lips. “I thought it was all old tales, but seeing your father like that made me realize it isn’t. It’s true, so, so true.

 

Kise nodded slowly. He wasn’t an Alpha, nor was he mated, so he knew he couldn’t perfectly understand what it was to lose a loved one in such a way. He could, however, understand what it was to feel helpless. That, he could understand completely and he wouldn’t wish it even on his worst enemy.

 

“This is all hard to hear, but I don’t understand what does it have to do with me. You said it yourself, I wasn’t told about this and I wasn’t in the palace when Mother was almost kidnapped.” It burned his tongue just to say the word ‘Mother’ and ‘kidnapped’ in the same sentence. He still couldn’t wrap his mind entirely on this, even if he knew the queen had been perfectly fine after all that had happened in his absence.

 

“It’s okay, I’m not finished,” Daiki reassured him before he continued the events tell. “A few days later after what happened, the queen came to me. Needless to say, I was confused, what could she want to do with me, a strange man, after what she went through? I just didn’t understand,” the Alpha admitted. “She explained her reasons quickly, however, and put me in a position I had never imagined.”

 

“Why did she go to you, Daiki?”

 

“She heard the men that had taken her talk about you, Ryouta. She never knew who, but she discovered in those moments that someone had told some rebels, probably the leaders, that you had presented as an Omega. They hadn’t gone to get your mother; they went to get _you_. The men didn’t know you had left the palace, whoever the spy was didn’t get access to that information. When they didn’t find you, they decided to go and take the queen.”

 

“They went to get me?” the blond asked. He stood up from the bench and started to pace in front of it. “I don’t understand. Why they would want me? Mother-,” he stopped midsentence to take a deep breath and tried to organize his thoughts, “I would have taken her place without second guessing it, but why would they want me? Just a prince, an Omega who wouldn’t even be able to rise to the throne. Even my sisters…”

 

He didn’t finish the words. Kise wanted Aomine to know he wasn’t self-deprecating, he needed his point to get across, that the women in his family were more valuable than he was. It hurt, however, to just imagine such a situation happening. What would have happened to Chiharu if put through that? She was so innocent, had been guarded all her life. She… she probably would have _died_ from sadness or shock.

 

And Harumi, who was only a child and thought she could win against the whole world. She would have been changed, her childhood would have been destroyed.

 

Gods, how had this happened and they hadn’t been told even a word about it? _How?_

 

Daiki shook his head slowly at his arguments. “You’re probably right about the queen. But your mother is a mated Omega. She would have needed to be back to your father at some point, or she wouldn’t make it. In comparison to an unmated Omega, there were few things they could have done to her. Princess Chiharu was a possible target too, but the enemy wanted to go for the one who would have caused the deepest hit in your father. And that would have been you.” Ryouta opened his mouth to protest, but Aomine continued speaking. “You were a newly presented Omega, who probably didn’t know much about your new second gender. You were clearly unmated and, perhaps more important than all of this, until a few weeks before, you were supposed to be Kaijo’s next king, you were the people’s prince, your father’s only son. For the rebels, you were the perfect target and if they caught you, they would have defeated your father.”

 

Kise shook his head in denial. “No… Daiki, of course not, my father wouldn’t have given away the kingdom for me. They probably had other reasons for all of this, if they truly wanted to take me as a hostage, I don’t think-”

 

“Ryouta,” Aomine said his name in a firm tone. “I know you don’t want to feel as if you’re more than your sisters in your father’s eyes, but the truth is you have always been closer to him, have always been at his side. While your sisters were secured from the world, you were there with you father, learning everyday how to carry on with the job he had done for twenty-four years. The rebels knew it and your mother understood it after they tried to take her away.”

 

“This is insane,” the Omega whispered and found he had to sit back again, because he felt as if his legs were going to fail him at any moment.

 

Daiki nodded, agreeing with him, but he kept on with the story. Kise thought they had to get through this, Aomine had to finish this tell. Even if he had gone through months without knowing this had happened to his family, he now _needed_ to know how everything had leaded up to this moment, with him being in a garden in Too while its prince told him things he hadn’t imagined in his wildest dreams.

 

“Queen Misaki came to me because she had proof that there was a spy among your father’s closer men, she had heard them talk after all. She said it was the only way that the rebels had discovered you were an Omega, and I agreed with her. Your father, however, insisted that his war counselors were of trust and that the rebels had only wanted to take you away because you had been the heir, not because they knew you were an Omega. Your mother needed to do something to protect you, I’m sure she just wouldn’t have given up trying to find a way to keep you alive and safe. She came to me and told me about her fears and what had happened that night. I asked her why hadn’t she gone to my father, if her mate hadn’t heard her, but she told me something that I should have thought of. By law, my father must tell your father anything that is told to him about his family or the issues of his kingdom. Your mother knew that if that happened, your father would have stopped her in any of her attempts. And so, she came to me and told me: ‘if we’re not able to find the spy among my mate’s men, I beg you to take Ryouta with you to Too and to keep him safe there. Hiroki can’t know you are taking him for his protection, he will say we think he is incapable of keeping his son safe and will fight us for this. Tell him a lie and if needed, please take my son back with you’.”

 

“I tried, I tried so hard to find the spy, but I wasn’t able, no one said a thing and everyone seemed to be innocent. I went to your mother the day the kings were supposed to meet and discuss the payments Kaijo had to do for Too and Seirin and told her I hadn’t found anything about the spy, but,” he said before making a pause, “I did discover something. The revolution was financed by people from Jabberwock, but I hadn’t been able to find a nexus to their royal family. That meant that there were people still behind you, and you weren’t safe even if we had won against the rebels. I told your mother I would keep my word and later, I went to my father and told him my request: you had to come back with us as a guarantee of the help Too had given your kingdom and the risk our men took while defeating the revolts.”

 

Ryouta ran a hand over his face and tried to take a deep breath. “Do you know if they found the spy back in Kaijo?”

 

Daiki shook his head. “No, your mother told me she would only write to me when they did. It’s a difficult situation, mostly because your father doesn’t truly believe in what your mother told him.”

 

“He is so stubborn,” Kise muttered. He loved his father with all his heart, but he was aware that he had a very thick skull and it was extremely hard to get some advice through him. That had caused him the insurgency and it seemed it was now causing issues with the safety of his only son.

 

“He is,” Aomine agreed.

 

The Omega stood quiet for a few moments, still processing and accepting the facts the Alpha had just told him. It was difficult to him to accept so much had happened without him being aware, but he had all his life to come to terms with that. For now, he had to focused on other matter, like Daiki confessing the whole truth of this to him.

 

“So you brought me to Too to protect my life?” he asked finally, breaking his silence.

 

Daiki nodded once, never breaking the eye contact, before he went over to the bench and sat down besides the blond. “I understood your mother’s concern and wouldn’t have been able to turn away from it. I brought you here to keep you safe, though I never thought you and me would get so close.” A defeated smile crossed his dark-skinned features. “I never thought I would end up falling in love with you.”

 

Kise’s eyes widened at the confession and he felt his heart stop inside of his chest. “What?” he whispered, as he put a hand over his heart. “What are you talking about?”

 

Had he heard correctly?

 

Had Aomine Daiki said he fell _in love_ with him?

 

“I brought you here to keep you safe at the request of your mother, but you ended up being a whole different person that what I had expected, you made your way into my life with your constant bickering and not letting me have _my_ way ever.” He let out a small exhale in laughter. “You stood up to me over and over again, and taught me that things are bigger than me and not everything revolves around my beliefs and opinions. Ryouta, you just came right at me and took away everything I had ever believed about Omegas and love. I have failed you so many times, and hurt you the same number, but you put me in my place and _stayed_. Not even… not even with what happened in my rut, you gave up on me. I know you have been waiting for weeks for this, but _I love you,_ Ryouta, and I want you to stay here forever, okay? You told me I had to decide what I wanted from this and I know, I finally know what I want from you.”

 

It was incredibly embarrassing, but Ryouta felt tears had filled his eyes and he was just seconds away from letting them fall. This is not how he had expected things to go today, this was not how he had pictured Daiki’s apologize would go. But this…

 

… this was what he had been hoping for.

 

“What do you want from me, Daiki?” he asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Even if he had wished to, he wouldn’t have been able to keep his whole body from showing what he felt in the moment. He was sure his cheeks were pink red, that his eyes were bright with unshed tears and unconditional love and that his fingers were trembling with the wish of holding Aomine’s.

 

“I have to tell you another thing, first,” the Alpha said.

 

The Omega took a deep breath and almost glared at him. “What is that?” he asked. Gods, this man truly had to work on how to express emotion and how to choose the moment to do it. What else could he want to say in such an important time for them?

 

“The council and my parents sent a proposition to your father, with my approval, to ask your hand in marriage,” Daiki said solemnly.

 

It was needless to say that Ryouta now understood why Too’s prince wanted to speak about this before anything else.

 

“The truth is they came to me and for a moment, I thought it would ruin everything between us. We weren’t even on speaking terms; how could I approach you with such a proposal? But then,” the Alpha inhaled deeply, “but then I thought it was an opportunity, I had already decided to tell the truth to you beforehand, but after we talked about it, I knew it was something I couldn’t let go of.” Daiki’s eyes seemed to get bluer than he had even seen them in that moment. Maybe Kise was going insane, but he thought he could see every emotion the other prince was feeling in that moment. “If you do not wish this, I will do everything in my power to let you free and if you want to, you can go back to Kaijo, you already know the truth and perhaps you will be able to change your father’s mind about the depuration he needs to do with his men. Ryouta, out of this whole thing between you and me, I want everything, okay? _Everything_. I love you and I want you to be mine for as long as we live. I want you by my side for the next twenty-five years I am king and I want to be with you for the years there will be left after that. If this is what you have waited so long to hear, I ask you today if you, prince Kise Ryouta, will you let me officially court you and be your mate for the years we have left to live?”

 

Everything.

 

Aomine Daiki wanted everything he had to offer him for the rest of his life.

 

The tears started to fall with only the thought of it.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said as he wiped his cheeks, even if more tears dampened his face instantly. “It’s just… Gods, I can’t believe you just said all of that,” he sniffed. “Daiki…” he whispered and let his hands fall, he couldn’t stop the wet drops falling from his orbs.

 

“Hey…” the Alpha called in a soft tone, “don’t cry, come on, I don’t want you to cry.”

 

Ryouta took a deep breath when he felt one of his callous hand take his. “I can’t believe you just proposed to me,” he said, but didn’t take his hand back to himself and, instead, hold Daiki’s more tightly.

 

“I didn’t think I had in me, actually,” Aomine mumbled and Kise knew he only wanted to lighten up the mood. He seemed very calm, but he was sure he wasn’t okay with watching an Omega he loved crying so much in front of him.

 

“What about my parents, Daiki? I can’t just say yes, they have to-”

 

The Alpha interrupted him. “Your father has sent his approval.”

 

“What?” the blond asked. He almost took his hand back from the shock, but stopped the motion just in time.

 

“Let’s say the kingdom really wants you as my husband and mate.”

 

“I don’t think I have an option, then,” Kise mumbled, thoughtful.

 

He was startled when Daiki’s free hand took his jaw between his fingers delicately and stared straight into his eyes. “No, Ryouta, from now on, I will always make sure you have an option. I don’t care how I will do it, but I will get you out of this if you don’t feel the same way as-”

 

“You are so stupid,” the Omega said as he hit the Alpha’s chest. “I can’t believe after all we have been through you think I don’t love you. So, so stupid,” he grumbled out as he went to hit him a second time.

 

Daiki took his hands, however, and stopped his assault. “Ryouta,” he called.

 

“Tell me,” he said, not looking into the other prince’s face. He wouldn’t have admitted, but he was sporting an expression on his face that looked almost as a pout.

 

“Do you really love me?” And, probably for the first time in his life, Kise heard his voice sound insecure and vulnerable.

 

He finally looked back at him. “Of course I love you, Daiki. You asked me how I have put up with you, well, that is the reason. I love you and I wanted us to have a real chance… I _want_ us to have a real chance at having a future together.”

 

Aomine took his face on his hand again and caressed his cheek with his thumb. “Do you accept me, then?”

 

The Omega nuzzled back into his touch before he looked at his blue eyes. “I accept you, Daiki.”

 

The Alpha pushed away before he stood up and offered his hand to Kaijo’s prince. “Come here,” he asked and the blond didn’t hesitate to accept. Soon, strong hands wrapped around his waist and he found himself touching his strong clothed chest with both hands. He welcomed his hold and put his face against his shoulder. He felt the dark-skinned man’s body rumble with his next words. “I know this probably wasn’t how you thought things would go, but I want to promise you something.”

 

“What is it?” the amber eyed man asked, still enjoying the arms and body around his.

 

“We will get through this; we will learn everything by each other’s side and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

 

Ryouta blinked away the tears before he cuddled against his neck. “Thank you, Daiki, for all you have done,” he said softly.

 

Aomine didn’t say anything else and just put his cheek against the blond strands and held his Omega closer to him.

 

They still had too many things to go through, but...

 

He was sure they were going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this, I only want to say that things are not finished, they still have to go through a few things and Kise needs to have a very serious talk with his parents, but we'll get to that later, for now, things are relatively fixed between our two boys.
> 
> On the comments of the previous chapter a few of you asked me why did Aomine wait for five weeks to speak with Kise. He did it because he needed to know he had Ryouta's parents approval before he spoke with him, not about what had happened in Kaijo, but about the mating. Remember that Omegas have very little independency in this Universe, and noble and royals ones depend almost completely in what they parents or mate decide. 
> 
> I suppose that you have questions and things to say, so I'll wait patiently to read your comments and see what you thought of this.
> 
> This is all for now, folks xD. I'll try to have the new chapter ready by the next weekend. In the meantime, please have a great week and take care *-*.
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this chapter is. But well, enjoy xD.

 

That night, he couldn’t sleep.

 

He had met with Daiki during lunch, had gone with him to eat at the Dining Hall and had joined him in his studio for a couple of hours. They didn’t speak about their current situation and the issues with Kise’s family, and the Omega relinquished in the comfortable silence between them in those hours.

 

Now, however, that he was alone in his bedroom with only his thoughts as a bed partner, he couldn’t keep his mind from visiting everything Aomine had told him earlier in the day.

 

It was so much to take, even without having spoken to his parents, and he just didn’t know where to start. So much had happened to his family and he hadn’t heard even a word; _so much_ had almost happened to him and he hadn’t heard a word. He thought his father had been irresponsible, with the kidnapping of his mother and later, refusing to hear her. Ryouta had half of his mind made to send a harsh letter to him, but he knew better at the same time, and was aware that it was a matter they would have to talk about in person.

 

And, well, about his mother… He really didn’t know what to think of that.

 

He understood perfectly that she had done everything in his best interest, but it hurt him somewhat to know she hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him the truth. Maybe she thought it would be worse at the end, or that he had been too worried with his newly discovered second gender; he didn’t know what she had thought when she made these decisions, but it was hard to accept she had gone ahead and done all of this without saying even a sentence.

 

Actually, maybe she had. Before he left Kaijo, she had told him many times to try and enjoy this whole thing as much as he could. Ryouta was sure now that she had told him that to not feel as guilty for being the reason her son was taken out of the home he had known all his life.

 

It didn’t matter though, because, at the end, it was something he had to talk about in her presence, and not just through a mere letter.

 

On the other hand, nonetheless, the mating was something he could consider at the moment.

 

Gods, that truly had come out of nowhere.

 

With how things had been between Aomine and him, he had practically given up on thinking about a future together. But the Alpha had come, blew away all the things he had believed about the revolution in his home, told him he had done everything for his good and had proposed to him.

 

He just… he still couldn’t believe it.

 

Not that and not the bubble of happiness that had been in inside of him after Daiki said he loved him. He couldn’t believe so much had happened in the last hours.

 

And yes, that probably was the reason he was still awake so close to midnight.

 

He sat up in his bed and rubbed his fingers against his eyes. He was tired, physically, and emotionally, but he was sure sleep wouldn’t come to him soon. Ryouta stood up and searched for a white satin robe that was hanging from the corner of the closet’s door.

 

He left his bedroom and walked to his living room. The Omega looked around for something to do while sleepiness came to him, but the only option he found was a book he had left on a table a few days before. It didn’t bring any excitement to him, so he left it on its place and looked around the room once more.

 

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud _crash_ outside of his quarters.

 

Without thinking twice, and not even caring he was just wearing some simple trousers, a translucent white sleeping shirt and the robe, he left his rooms and went out to the hallway. There was no one in the hallway, so he supposed it came from the other quarters in the corridor, Aomine’s and Momoi’s.

 

He went first to Daiki’s and didn’t bother knocking. He just opened the door and walked into the Alpha’s living room.

 

“Daiki?” he called, finding no one in the place.

 

“In here!” the Alpha answered after a moment, from his bedroom.

 

The blond walked towards his voice and found Aomine sitting gracelessly on the floor, rubbing his forehead, and a leather box empty with jewelry lying around at his feet. Ryouta hurried to his side and crouched besides him. He glanced at the reddening spot on the Alpha’s forehead and asked, “what happened?”

 

“I was trying to take the box down, but I stumbled and it fell on my head,” the blue-eyed man said, glaring slightly at the mess at his feet.

 

“Are you okay?” Ryouta inquired, replacing the other’s hand with his own and rubbing gently at the spot. He could feel it swell under his touch.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Daiki assured and the blond gave him space to stand up. “Did I wake you up?” the Alpha asked, realizing the Omega had come to his room because of the noise.

 

Kise shook his head. “I wasn’t asleep.” He looked at the jewelry. “What were you doing with that?” he asked, curiously. There were rings, necklaces, bracelets, pins and just pieces of precious metals in general.

 

“I’ve been given this over the years, but I’m not made for this kind of thing.” Ryouta knew that, the only accessory he had ever seen the Alpha wear was the ring that belongs to him as Too’s crowned prince. “I’m going to give them to Imayoshi and Sakurai.”

 

The blond looked once more at the jewelry and nodded slowly. “It’s a very good present.”

 

“That’s why I thought too,” Daiki agreed. He bent down to pick up the pieces that had fallen to the carpeted floor and started to put them back in their place. Ryouta helped him, and soon, they were done. They stayed in silence for a moment before the Alpha glanced at him. “It’s very late, you couldn’t sleep?” he asked.

 

Kise shook his head. “No, I couldn’t. There were too many things on my mind.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Daiki said, and Ryouta turned to him, surprised at the apology. “I think I sprung too many things on you in such a short time.”

 

The blond gave him a small smile and shook his head again. “I prefer that instead of being left in the dark,” he told him and took a step towards the other prince. He raised his head and touched once more Daiki’s forehead. “You’re going to have a lump there tomorrow,” he commented, trying to change the subject.

 

The Alpha looked up, as if he really could see the spot. “I think so too.”

 

Silence fell between them and Ryouta found himself looking around the room and finally, at the evil box that had fallen on the prince’s head.

 

“Do you like something from there?”

 

Daiki’s voice startled him and he turned to the other prince, who looked at him after giving a short glance to the box. “What?” he asked, confused.

 

The blue-eyed man raised an eyebrow before he nodded to the box. “I asked if you like something from there.”

 

He could easily see what was his intention, so he shook his head fervently. “No, no, it’s okay. Those are for our friends.”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes, took his hand, and guided him to the table where they had put the box. “I can easily replace one or two things from here, you know.”

 

“You don’t have to do that, Aominecchi,” he tried to argue.

 

“But I want to,” the Alpha said, without missing a beat. “Come on, if you want, take it as an apology for everything that has happened on the last months.”

 

The comment made him glare at the other prince for a couple of seconds. “Don’t joke with that, Daiki.”

 

He raised his hands in an appeasing gesture. “Alright, alright, I won’t. But only if you come and look for something you like.”

 

Ryouta thought that, for someone who was a morning person, Daiki sure had a lot of energy left at midnight to be able to argue like that. “You’re very persistent,” he said before he finally agreed and looked around the box.

 

There were so many things that the blond didn’t know where to start. He ruled out the necklaces and bracelets quickly, because he wasn’t one to wear them, he kind of considered them a girl’s thing, though he didn’t think there was something wrong with that. That left him with the pins and the rings.

 

He had gotten used to only wear the pin his mother had sent him from Kaijo and wasn’t truly ready to change it for another piece. Kise looked, then, to the rings and soon, he found one that caught his attention.

 

Most of the jewelry in the box was framed with gold or onyx, those were the gems more used in Too. However, the [ring ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-eoq0sGH2ooU/VS03vFmVR5I/AAAAAAAABSs/B0CKiV5rPZE/s1600/gemstone%2Brings%2Bred%2Byoung%2Bwomen%2Bbeautiful%2Band%2Bluxurious.jpg)he quickly fell in love with, was made in a silver that reminded him of pieces he had left in Kaijo and at, the center, there was a ruby, red as one of Too’s color. It was dumb and probably a product of the tiredness he felt at the moment, but he thought that the ring was like a union of elements from Kaijo and Too.

 

He rather liked the idea.

 

“That one was always a tight fit,” Daiki commented, looking at the ring in Ryouta’s hand. “I was never able to wear it.”

 

Kise’s hand were almost as long as Aomine’s, but his fingers were slenderer, which meant the ring that hadn’t fitted the Alpha did fit him perfectly in his right hand’s forefinger.

 

“It looks good on you,” the blue haired man complimented.

 

The blond raised his stare to his face. “Are you sure you want to give me this?”

 

“Of course.”

 

He glanced at the ring for a moment and smiled, “thank you, Aominecchi.”

 

“It’s okay,” the Alpha replied and was about to add something else, but a yawn interrupted him he covered with his hands. “I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly.

 

Kise shook his head quickly. “I’m the one who should be apologizing. It’s really late, you must be tired.”

 

Daiki shrugged but the Omega could see he was, indeed, tired. His shoulders were a bit slumped and he was starting to blink more than what was normal, as if he was trying to keep himself awake for a few more minutes.

 

“Don’t mind me,” he said. “Aren’t _you_ tired?”

 

The blond sighed and nodded. “I am, actually, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to fall asleep.”

 

“You can, uhm, you can, only if you want, and I think I’m getting out of hand here, but if you wish to-”. Kise chuckled and Aomine interrupted himself, probably realizing he was stuttering and rambling. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “You are in no way obligated to this, but if you want, you can stay here for the night. I’m an early riser so I’ll make sure you’re back on your room without a hitch. And, you know, we-we will _only_ sleep.”

 

The last and only time Ryouta had shared a bed with Daiki had been back in Shutoku, when the Alpha had been so drunk that he hadn’t cared and had straight out begged him to stay.

 

It was cute to see him ask the same thing, just in a very different way. It was also nice to know that even if they had shared so much time together, there were a lot of things he didn’t know about the other prince yet.

 

“Don’t you mind?” he asked, not wanting to be a bother.

 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I did,” the blue haired man replied, offering him a small but comforting smile.

 

Ryouta returned it before he nodded, “I’ll stay, then.”

 

The taller man disappeared into the bathroom after a moment and returned a few minutes later with some sleeping clothes similar to Kise’s. They got into the bed and the Omega shivered, feeling the cold temperature that the oncoming winter was causing.

 

“Come here,” Daiki told him and quickly, the blond found himself burying his face into his warm chest. He sighed and almost purred in delight when the Alpha started to run his hands through his hair.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered softly before he finally fell asleep after such a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, Shoichi and Ryou’s wedding took place, and it was a beautiful affair.

 

They went to the main shrine in the capitol at noon, and stayed there with only their families for the cleansing and mating rituals. Then, they took different carriages and went back to the castle, which had been prepared for the union between one of Too’s council members and the Omega son of one of the high nobles. There were over two hundred guests for the ceremony, and the couple-to-be met at the aisle with a priest and the king himself.

 

Kise hadn’t known Sakurai for more than a few months, but he had formed a deep friendship with the doe eyed man, so he wasn’t ashamed to admit happy tears filled his eyes at some point. He was content to know his friend had found such a worthy mate, because even if Imayoshi was sarcastic and way too cunning for his own good, he cared for Ryou and Kaijo’s prince knew he would protect the Omega.

 

Sakurai had looked beautiful in the white kimono he had worn for the rituals and ceremony itself. Imayoshi had cleaned up rather well and looked sharp in his white and black hakama. They stared at each other through the ceremony and their eye connection only broke when king Daisuke gave them his blessing in front of the guests, quite a big honor.

 

They were finally proclaimed mates after the older Aomine said his words, and Shoichi didn’t miss a chance to put a chaste kiss on the Omega’s lips and to nuzzle the spot in the right side of his neck where a mating mark would be put during their honeymoon and Ryou’s heat.

 

Ryouta clapped for them fervently and shared a big grin with Satsuki, who was seated at his left. Then, while everyone was busy and putting their focus on the two men in the aisle, he glanced in Daiki’s direction and couldn’t help the blush and the soft smile that crossed his features.

 

He knew what the Alpha was thinking.

 

They would be the ones in the aisle in just a few weeks.

 

Kise admitted to himself, with his heart beating fast inside of his chest, that he couldn’t wait for that to happen.

 

Soon, most of people were ushered to the Dining Hall inside of the palace, that had been transformed beautifully to hold a banquet before they went to Ball Room and celebrated the wedding. The only ones left were the Aomine family, Satsuki, Ryouta, Shoichi and Ryou.

 

“Congratulations, Imayoshi,” Daiki said as he went ahead and clapped the black-haired man’s shoulders.

 

In a strange occasion, Ryouta saw how Shoichi put aside his usual smirk and smiled contently at the other Alpha. “Thank you, prince Aomine.”

 

The blond walked until he was at the other prince’s side, and focused his attention in the shorter Omega. “I’m so happy for you,” he said with a grin on his face.

 

The brunette blushed and glanced coyly at his husband. “Me too,” he admitted in a soft tone.

 

“I wish you the best of lucks,” he commented and then, he heard the king call them to go into the Dining Hall before the couple made their big entrance together. He gave Ryou a pointed smirk and giggled at the blush that covered his cheeks in seconds.

 

“Your Highness,” he stuttered out, risking a small glance at his husband. He clearly had caught the meaning behind the blond’s words.

 

“It’s an honest wish,” the Omega said before he winked at him and turned on his feet to follow the Aomines and Momoi.

 

Satsuki was the first one of their group to enter the Dining Hall. Then, Ryouta and Daiki followed her footsteps, knowing Daisuke and Nori were right behind them. They walked to the table closest to the one on the aisle, where Shoichi and Ryou’s parents were, and sat down.

 

It was then, finally, that the Imayoshi couple made their way to the honor places on the main table. Claps received them in the room until they took a seat and the first to stand up was the Alpha’s father.

 

The older Imayoshi gave a speech in the name of the couple, followed soon by some words said by Ryou’s father. Daiki himself wished them good fortune in the name of the royal family once more before the banquet could begin.

 

It was an amazing feast, filled with all kind of meats, salads, breads, fruits, and sweets. Ryouta had been making sure with Satsuki that everything was ready and hadn’t eaten a lot during the day, so the banquet seemed more than appetizing to him. It looked delicious.

 

They were in the Dining Hall around two hours before people started to leave the room and went to the Ballroom. The place itself was beautiful, with paintings in every wall of different moments in Too and the Union’s stories, along with landscape and the face of heroes from the kingdom. Decorated as it was, with blacks, reds and yellows, the Ballroom looked majestic.

 

After all the guests had filled the hall, the royal family made an appearance once more before Shoichi and Ryou arrived, walking straight to the dancefloor where they would share their first dance as a couple. The doe eyed man had changed his white kimono for a black and light blue one, the colors of the Imayoshi house, the one he belongs to now.

 

As soon as they were in the middle of the floor, the Alpha and the Omega started their dance and were followed everywhere by the attentive gaze of every guest in the room. Ryou was blushing, but his smile was brighter than anything else.

 

“They look so good together,” Momoi said, from where she was standing besides Kise, a few steps away from the Aomine family.

 

“They do,” Kise agreed. “I’m glad everything worked out.” Satsuki nodded happily, not taking her fuchsia eyes away from the couple. They stayed in silence for a few moments before Ryouta glanced at her. “I have to apologize to you, Momoicchi.”

 

The pink haired girl turned to him instantly and tilted her head. “Apologize? What are you talking about, Ki-chan?” she asked, bemused.

 

“For what I said to you back in Ryou’s house.”

 

“That was weeks ago,” Satsuki said.

 

The reminder made Kise feel worse. He hadn’t treated his friend as she deserved back then, when all she had wanted to do was make sure he was okay and offered her help. He had brushed her off and acted as if he didn’t trust her enough to keep in secret the problems he had had with Daiki.

 

“I know,” he admitted after a moment. “I wasn’t fair to you, Momoicchi, you only wanted to make me feel better and I treated you harshly.”

 

She shook her head and her half up and half down hair moved with the action. “I’m not mad,” she said and offered him an honest smile, “I know you weren’t at your best, and neither was Dai-chan.”

 

“Still,” Kise said, a bit stubborn, but he truly felt bad about how he had treated her. “It wasn’t okay.”

 

Momoi shrugged at that. “Maybe, but we’re humans and we make mistakes from time to time.” Her eyes left Ryouta’s amber ones and looked behind him for a moment. The male Omega followed her stare and found she was watching at Daiki, who was talking with his parents. “We make mistakes, but sometimes we are able to fix them, don’t you think, Ki-chan?”

 

Ryouta was no fool and he knew Satsuki wasn’t throwing that comment just for the sake of it. “Did he tell you?” he asked, not wanting to speak aloud about his future mating around so many people.

 

Momoi glanced at him and a big grin crossed her features. “He did,” she admitted before she took both of his hands and squeezed them softly. “I’m happy you were able to talk things out.”

 

He felt his cheeks redden, but he couldn’t hide his lips turning upwards in a smile. “Me too, Momoicchi, me too.”

 

The shorter Omega giggled before she calmed down again. “I’m sure you will be very happy together,” she told him. Then, she added, “and I accept your apology, don’t worry about that, I’m just glad you’re both okay again.”

 

Ryouta nodded. “Thank you, for being such a good friend and such a good sister,” he said, knowing there was no other word he could use to speak about her relationship with Daiki. It made him happy to know he had such a good woman in his life; and it would be an honor to him to be considered her family too at some point.

 

Satsuki smiled brightly at him before they heard the music stop, and with it the couple’s dance, and people’s clapping got so loud that they weren’t able to keep on with their conversation.

 

After that, a lot of people joined the newlyweds in the dancefloor and soon, Momoi was whisked away to it by some noble Ryouta wasn’t familiar with.

 

Not feeling up for a dance yet, he walked to one of the tables and sat down, grabbing one of the drinks immediately.

 

“Quite an early start, don’t you think?” A voice said behind him and Ryouta turned to face the owner of it.

 

He grinned at Aomine and shook his head. “No, we are celebrating a wedding and therefore, love,” he said, in a very good mood, “I think it’s okay to start early today.”

 

Daiki chuckled before he took a seat by his side and reached for a drink. “All right, then. Let’s cheer for love,” he said, playing Kise’s game.

 

“Cheers!” the blond exclaimed before they touched their goblets with each other’s and took a long sip of it. When he was done, he put the drink back on the table, though he didn’t take his hand away from it.

 

“You know,” Aomine started, “I think everyone here knew those two were going to end up together.”

 

Ryouta raised an eyebrow and took another sip, a shorter one, of his drink. “Really?”

 

Daiki nodded slowly, his blue eyes going to the couple still dancing. “Yeah, Imayoshi thought no one noticed, but we were all used to him staring longingly at Ryou. And well, Sakurai would almost explode into a blushing mess every time Imayoshi spoke to him. I’m surprised it took them so long, actually.”

 

“That’s cute,” the Omega said, “it’s almost like fate.”

 

The other prince hummed in agreement and finished his drink. “Let’s dance.”

 

Ryouta had been about to take another sip, but stopped the goblet halfway to his mouth when he heard the offer. “You’re willingly asking me to dance?”, he couldn’t but tease.

 

A little frown creased the Alpha’s eyebrows. “I’ve done it before,” he argued.

 

“It’s still an extraordinary happening,” Ryouta said as he put the drink back on the table.

 

Aomine shrugged. “This _is_ an extraordinary event,” he muttered. “Like you said, let’s do it in the name of love.”

 

The blond stared at him before he laughed loudly. “Aominecchi,” he said between giggles, “you’re so bad at this.”

 

“This?”

 

“Trying to be romantic,” the Omega explained, unable to stop the laughter still shaking his body.

 

Daiki huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

Ryouta stood up from his seat, still grinning, and nodded to the dancefloor. “Aren’t you going to keep your word? You asked me, a prince let me remind you, to dance after all.”

 

The Alpha glanced at him and stood up begrudgingly. “And?” he asked, just for the sake of arguing back.

 

“And you can’t let me down, because if you, I’ll go around and find someone else who takes me to dance,” he said, not missing even for a second the scowl in Daiki’s face at such possibility.

 

“I wouldn’t let you down,” he mumbled after a second and Ryouta had the feeling he was trying not to act on the jealousy that was practically pouring out of him.

 

His smile softened for a moment and he met a Daiki’s blue eyes. “I know, I know,” he finally relented, putting an end to his teasing. They started to make their way to the middle of the Ballroom.

 

People moved away so the two princes could join the dancefloor for the first time in the evening. They reached it just as the last song was ending and the musicians were about to start a new one.

 

Aomine put his hand in Kise’s waist and took his hand. Ryouta put his fingers over his shoulder and tightened the grip on the Alpha’s palm. The ring the Alpha had gifted him sparkled on his forefinger.

 

“There’s something I haven’t told you today, you know,” Daiki said, almost sounding nonchalantly.

 

“What is it?” the blond asked, not missing a beat.

 

“You look beautiful.”

 

Soon, the fair skin of his cheeks had turned a rosy color. He couldn’t help feeling bashful for a moment and looked down, focusing for a moment on the light grey and lilac silk of his kimono. Omegas usually wore pale colors in weddings, as a sign of their purity as unmated men and women.

 

He got his bearings back and glanced at Aomine’s blue eyes. “You’re only saying that so I think you _can_ be romantic,” he said, teasingly, though the blush on his face didn’t disappear at all.

 

The musicians started to play a new piece and they took the first dance. “And? Is it working?” Daiki asked.

 

Ryouta smiled and looked away shyly and a bit embarrased. “Maybe.”

 

He danced with the sound of the Alpha’s laughter still ringing on his ears.

  

* * *

 

 

Aomine had been speaking to Wakamatsu when Imayoshi approached them.

 

“The last dance of the night is the next one,” he said when he reached their side.

 

The two Alphas stopped their conversation and noticed the Ballroom was more empty than a couple of hours ago.

 

“We didn’t notice the time,” the blond one said.

 

“At least I know you had a good time on my wedding, if time flew by you so quickly,” Shoichi said, smirking at them.

 

Daiki rolled his eyes and gave a quick glance to the area. “I’m going to search for someone, then,” he muttered.

 

“You can say it’s prince Kise, you know, we won’t judge you,” Wakamatsu remarked. Imayoshi nodded at his side.

 

He rolled his eyes again and took a drink from the table that was at their side. “You’re both sad gossips, you know.”

 

Shoichi hummed, not very convinced, and Kousuke snickered.

 

The prince left them behind and went in the search of Ryouta.

 

The last dance in a wedding was an interesting affair. The only people who could participate on it were unmated ones and the dance was designated in a way that every Alpha and Beta men had the opportunity to dance with every Omega and Beta women. It offered a chance to truly know those who still did not have a love interest and, according to tradition, you had to speak for a few minutes at least with the last person you danced with.

 

Funnily, Daiki remembered something from before they left to Kaijo to help control the rebels. He had gone to the wedding of some noble and had played the rightful part on the dance; the interesting thing, though, was that Imayoshi and Sakurai had ended the dance together and had spent the rest of that evening talking among themselves.

 

He supposed the idea behind the dance wasn’t so bad, after all.

 

“Aominecchi!”

 

The familiar nickname made him stop in his tracks. He turned towards the voice and found that Ryouta was a few steps away. “Kise, I was looking for you,” the blue-haired man said as he walked to the Omega.

 

“I was doing the same, but _I_ found _you_ ,” he commented, and his words were a little bit slurred.

 

It was enough, though, for Daiki to know that the blond had had more wine than necessary. “You’re drunk,” he said, stating a fact, and not asking a question.

 

Ryouta shook his head. “Not drunk, I know my limit, though I did drink more than usual,” he admitted and the Alpha was glad he was conscious and aware enough.

 

He wished for a moment he had such self-control when he drank. But he supposed circumstances were different when it came to alcohol and Omegas and Alphas.

 

“Fine,” he accepted after a moment. “Why were you looking for me?”

 

“Because the last dance is about to start.”

 

“Hmm, and do you want to go?” he asked, not giving away what he thought about the subject.

 

A little frown appeared between Ryouta’s eyebrows and the Alpha didn’t want to admit it looked kind of endearing. “Maybe,” he said and Daiki realized he hadn’t lost his wit yet. “Don’t you?”

 

“That’s a dance for people who is available for courtship,” he commented.

 

The blond nodded slowly. “Yes, it is.”

 

“Then I don’t think we should participate.”

 

Ryouta tilted his head to the right. “Why?” he asked and he honestly looked a bit confused.

 

Daiki had to do a hard effort to not chuckle. “Do you think we’re available for others?”

 

The Omega pursued his lips and Too’s prince saw the exact moment realization came to him. “Oh…” he said softly. A small smile appeared on his face and he met amber eyes. “Don’t you think that will raise some rumors?”

 

The Alpha shrugged, “we will make it official in less than a week, we just need to have a talk with the council before that and set a day. Maybe some rumors would be okay.”

 

Ryouta put a strand of blond hair behind his ear. Daiki noticed it had gotten longer than he had ever seen it in the last days. He liked it. “At least we won’t take people by surprise when we make it official.”

 

The taller man nodded. That was the idea.

 

And, well, he wasn’t really fine with the idea of Ryouta or him dancing with other people on the room who thought they were still available for a courtship. Though that was only a small part of his reasoning.

 

One he wouldn’t admit out loud.

 

“We’re really staying back?”

 

He was about to say ‘yes’, but thought it wasn’t only his decision to make. “If you are okay with it, then yes.”

 

“I’m okay with it,” the Omega said after a moment and offered the Alpha a small smile, one of those he secretly liked to think were only for him. “If we get in trouble, though,” he said as an afterthought, “it’ll be your fault, Aominecchi”

 

Daiki returned his smile and nodded. “I accept the responsibility.”

 

Ryouta giggled, sounding the little bit drunk he was, and moved until his shoulder was almost touching his.

 

People walked around them and soon, around thirty or forty people were on the dancefloor, ready to start the dance. Meanwhile, the two princes just watched them and the taller one thought for a moment that he would have liked to wrap his arm around the Omega’s waist.

 

That would be crossing a line though, so he tried really hard to keep himself from doing it.

 

One day, very soon, he would be able to.

 

He heard Kise hum the melody of the song and his blue eyes looked around the room and he met his father’s stare.

 

Daisuke was looking at them, and he raised an eyebrow at his son when he saw the two princes outside of the dancing group. He didn’t seem mad, he actually looked a bit satisfied, so the young Alpha knew it would be okay.

 

Kise and him were together, and soon, the whole kingdom would know it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said in Tumblr I didn't know how long I would take to update because I was having a mild case of writer's block. Today, I got all the scores I got for my subjects in uni, I did really well so I was able to get rid of a lot of stress and felt a little better to write this chapter, so yeah, here it was xD. 
> 
> Still, like I said in the beginning I'm not sure what this is, except a lot of fluff that was probably caused by the last episode of Yuri on Ice!!!. I still hope you enjoyed it and well, if you didn't, I won't hold it against you xD.
> 
> My vacactions already started, so I'll try really hard to update as frequently as possible for now, because my next trimester is going to be kind of heavy :/.
> 
> Thank to each one of you who left a comment or a kudos in the last chapter, I'm really glad you all enjoyed it so much and found everything coherent and good enough. A lot of you asked about Kise's heat, which is just around the corner, but I have to tell you Daiki and him won't be together for that one either. However, haha, there aren't a lot of chapters left for the wedding (and, therefore, the wedding night xD), so you'll be able to read that very soon :3
> 
> I hope you are all doing very well and are lucky and successful the days that are left of school. Take care and have a great weekend :3. Love you all *-*
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	39. Chapter 39

Three days after the wedding they met with the council.

 

When Daiki and Ryouta arrived, all the council members, minus Imayoshi who was outside of the capitol because of his honeymoon, were already there. They only needed for the king and queen to arrive.

 

“What are we going to talk about?” the blond asked. Aomine and him were standing apart from the older men in the room, and he made sure his voice was low.

 

“The date of the wedding, its announcement and the itinerary of the trip we’ll do around Too in a few days,” the Alpha said. “We truly don’t have a lot of time, so we need to make sure to have a good plan and that everything goes per the schedule.”

 

Kise nodded slowly. “When are you leaving for this trip?”

 

Daiki raised his eyebrows at the question. “I think you meant when are _we_ leaving for the trip? You’re coming with us.”

 

“Oh,” Ryouta mumbled. He had heard about the visit the royal family to the different towns of Too as a last review king Daisuke and queen Nori would do before they gave up their crowns to the next generation. He hadn’t been told before he was joining them and he wasn’t exactly sure of how said trip worked, as Kaijo didn’t have that kind of tradition  ̶ something he maybe should speak about to his father.

 

“You thought we were leaving you here?” Aomine asked, a bit puzzled.

 

“You didn’t say anything before,” the blond tried to argue.

 

The taller man rolled his eyes. “Now you know.” Kise sent give a glare. “Besides, you’ll join us as my fiancé, so people will have the chance to know my future consort.”

 

Ryouta was sure Daiki’s words were mixed with some smugness, though he decided to let it pass for now. “So, when are _we_ leaving?” he asked, reformulating the question.

 

“In a month, I think. So, we should prepare as much as we can for the wedding before we leave. We’ll talk about that in more detail when my parents get here.”

 

Just as the dark-skinned man mentioned his parents, the king and queen finally arrived. However, before they could go to the thrones and sit down to begin the meeting, Nori walked towards Kaijo’s prince.

 

“Ryouta,” she greeted, smiling graciously at him.

 

“Queen Nori,” he said, remembering she didn’t like him speaking to her with big titles. He returned her smile.

 

“I wanted to approach you before the meeting, but I’ve been incredibly busy these last days,” she muttered, her green eyes sending him an apologetic look. “Daiki already told me you two spoke in private about the mating. I feel as if I should apologize to you, Ryouta, because we have jumped so many protocols because you are here without your parents.”

 

He was surprised to hear that and shook his head quickly to reassure her. “It’s okay, queen Nori. You are no strangers to me, so I truly do not mind. Besides,” he added, and risked a glance to Daiki, “we had some things and issues we needed to talk through.”

 

“I see,” Nori said, “I trust everything is okay between you again, right?”

 

Ryouta smiled and nodded good naturedly. “Yes, everything is good between us.”

 

The Beta chuckled. “That is good to hear.” She made a pause before she met Kise’s amber eyes. “There’s another thing I want to ask you about.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I do not wish to intrude, but I need to know this before we settled a date for the ceremony. When is your next heat?” she asked the question with a serene face, as if she was talking about the weather.

 

Even so, the blond couldn’t help blush as he answered, in a soft and low tone, knowing they were in a room full of Alphas who didn’t need to know so many details. “My heat is just a few days away. Less than a week, I think. The next one will be after the New Year.”

 

“I have to admit I asked Satsuki beforehand if she had any idea, as I found myself unable to go and talk with you, I hope you don’t mind.” Kise shook his head. “She told me she thought the last one had been in July, so it’s good to know we weren’t so far from the truth. I don’t know if Daiki told you, but we want to celebrate the wedding after New Year, as the council wishes to make sure you are used to being mated before the responsibility of the kingdom is put on you,” Nori explained.

 

“I understand that,” the blond answered, aware of the logic the council was using on this.

 

“We’ll settle the wedding then for the first week of January, that way you’ll be able to leave the palace before your heat comfortably.”

 

Ryouta nodded. “Thank you, queen Nori.”

 

The brunette smiled at him gently. “It’s okay, I will help you in everything you need, along with Satsuki, and if you wish, your mother too.”

 

Kise’s eyes widened at what she said. “My mother?”

 

“Of course!” the Beta said, “if you wish to, we can invite her to come here before the celebrations. It’s possible your father won’t be able to take so much time away from the throne, but I’m sure Misaki and your sisters will be happy to come and help you.”

 

Ryouta’s heart filled with happiness and excitement at the idea. “That would be great, queen Nori.”

 

Her smile brightened. “I’ll send a letter to her with an invitation then, so they can come when we get back from our trip.”

 

Kise was about to reply when Daisuke spoke from the thrones placed in the aisle. “Nori, we need to start.”

 

They realized they had been speaking for a few minutes and the rest of them were only waiting for the queen and prince to begin.  

 

Nori sent her mate a sheepish smile before she glanced at the blond. “Shall we?”

 

“Yes,” the Omega said and followed her to their designated seats. He sat at the queen’s left and saw Daiki sit at his father’s right.

 

When they were settled, the king spoke up again. “This will be a short meeting, we just need to settle a few things and dates for the weeks to come,” he said. Ryouta realized this was a somewhat informal meeting, as no record would be held of the conversations and no important decisions for the administration of the kingdom would be taken, as not all the councilors were here. “Let’s speak first about the trip we will be doing around the kingdom,” Daisuke continued, “Imayoshi has already drawn an itinerary and he calculated that the trip will take us around twenty-five days. His recommendation is that we leave as soon as possible to avoid any issues with the weather.”

 

The counselors nodded and Seto was the one to speak. “I am sure we can all agree that is a wise decision. However, Your Majesty, before we set a date for the trip, we would also like to speak about the royal wedding.” He turned to Ryouta and bowed his head slightly to the Omega. “We are very pleased about the upcoming nuptials between you, Your Highness, and our crowned prince. We are sure the mating will bring good things to these two kingdoms.”

 

Kise accepted the words graciously and didn’t hesitate to look at the Alphas in front of them in the eye before he answered, “it is an honor for me to represent my family in such way and to bring together our kingdoms and to strengthen the ties between the Union of all our seven lands.”

 

The counselors nodded, satisfied with his answer before they focused on the king once more. Daisuke cleared his throat before he looked at his wife. “I think that is matter our queen is more familiar with than me. Let’s hear what she has to say.”

 

Nori didn’t hesitate and addressed the council. “I have spoken to prince Ryouta about this already,” she said and glanced at the Omega for a moment. Kise noticed that she had a way with words, because anyone who heard her could believe they had met more than once previously, and not just ten minutes ago, to speak about the wedding in a detailed manner. “And we have reached the conclusion that it would be advisable to held the wedding in the first days of January, that way our two princes will have enough time to enjoy their honeymoon.” Ryouta would not admit he blushed at that. “And enough time to come back before they start their last training before they crowning. ”

 

“That implies guests will arrive here starting the third week of December,” counselor Harasawa started, twirling a strand of hair around his finger, “however, October is just a few days before coming to an end and it means that the royal party will have to leave in a month at the very latest to be able to make it back here in time.”

 

Daisuke, who didn’t seem very concerned about the dates, just shrugged. “If it’s impossible for us to come back before the guests start arriving, we will just send back the princes earlier so they can greet the parties.” He paused and his expression turned thoughtful for a moment. He rubbed his chin with his fingers before he continued, “actually, I believe it is a good idea for them to be back before us. That will give them enough time to make sure the wedding preparations are going according to their wishes and will, more importantly, give them a chance to try their hand at managing the palace on their own.”

 

Kise turned to the king, feeling shocked. Daisuke was basically saying he will send them back here earlier so they can play kings in the absence of the older couple.

 

“Father,” Daiki spoke up, for the first time since the meeting started and said out loud the Omega’s concerns, “you said it yourself, we need to manage the preparations for the wedding, don’t you think it’s a bad moment to try to test us? Prince Kise and I have responsibilities of our own, besides the fact that we would also have to make sure everything is ready for the New Year celebration in the palace _,_ an important one as we all know, because there will be guests here for the wedding from the other kingdoms around that date. Besides, we would also have to prepare the capitol’s celebration,” he said and Ryouta saw a scowl forming between his eyebrows.

 

He had known Too’s king for a long time and now that he had lived under the same roof for a few months, the Omega knew Daisuke liked to play these kind of mind games. And Daiki, as much as he hated them, fell for them more than he would probably like to admit.

 

“On the contrary, son, that’s what makes this a good opportunity. After the year is over, you will only have until spring to perfect your abilities as a leader; we need to pick up weaknesses as soon as possible so we can get rid of them,” Daisuke reasoned.

 

Daiki clicked his tongue in a low manner, the royals were able to see it, though Kise was relieved when he saw the counselors did not. “Fine, Father, let’s do it your way.”

 

The blond knew there was a double meaning there, and it probably was something like _‘if we fuck up, it’ll be your fault’_.

 

“Very well,” counselor Kaneshiro said, obviously trying to clear the tension between the father and son. “Let’s settle things a bit more specifically, please. It would be good if the royal party left, let’s say, on November twenty-five, so you can be here once more around December twenty. The princes, however, will be back fifteen or ten days later, I am sure His Majesty, king Daisuke, will choose a good date for them to come back here, depending on how the trip goes.” He looked at the royal family. “Do we agree on this?”

 

The four of them nodded and Ryouta was relieved to see Daiki had calmed down.

 

“The date of the wedding, however, must be decided by our two princes,” Harasawa intervened and his purple eyes focused on the young Alpha and Omega.

 

Aomine and him shared a glance, and Kise realized immediately the blue haired man had no idea of what to say.

 

Thankfully, Ryouta had been planning a wedding along Satsuki and Ryou in the last weeks, so, at least, he had an idea of what he wanted. Still, he would have liked to know beforehand they would be asked to make a choice during this council.

 

There were already there, though, so he did as best as he could.

 

“If I may,” he started saying, with a clear voice. Harasawa nodded at him and the Omega continued. “During the preparations of the nuptials of the new Imayoshi couple we revised the lucky days the priests from the main shrine recommended. I remember quite clearly that January nine was stated as a lucky day by them.” He glanced at the king and queen. “It would be good to verify, just in case I am mistaken, but I think it is a date that does well with the schedule we are planning right now.”

 

Daisuke nodded a few times, his expression pleased. “It is a good idea and it saves us any discussion we may have with priests about the date,” he said. By his expression, Ryouta wondered if he had had to change a celebration, or maybe his own wedding, by something priests had said.

 

The Omega wasn’t truly very religious, and he knew Daiki wasn’t either, but to the people of the kingdom the word of the Gods was incredibly important, so it was one of those things were royal tried to keep their subjects appeased and happy.

 

Nori looked at him before she spoke, “I can call for a representative so we can establish a date as soon as possible. For now, the most important thing is to send word to the other kingdoms about the mating, along the invitations, of course.”

 

The counselors nodded, satisfied at the agreement.

 

“Very well, then,” the king muttered, “is there anything else that must be discussed urgently and that it cannot wait until our ordinary meeting in three days?”

 

“No, there is not, Your Majesty,” counselor Seto replied.

 

“Good, let’s make the official announcement in two days, as there are already rumors of the oncoming royal wedding,” he said, sending a glance to his son. Ryouta grinned internally when he saw Daiki looking away. “We’ll give the news during dinner here at the palace and will send word through the kingdom the next day.” He turned to Harasawa. “Write the declaration and make sure every royal herald gets their hands on one.”

 

“Of course, Your Majesty,” the curly haired Alpha said.

 

“I declare, therefore, this meeting finalized. Thank you for your time, my lords,” he said politely at the counselors before he stood up from his throne and went to his wife’s side. He offered her his hand and quickly, they were out of the Council room.

 

Daiki and Ryouta had also stood up and made their way outside of the place after they said their farewells to the high nobles on it.

 

The Alpha offered his elbow to the Omega and the blond put his arm through his.  

 

“So polite,” Kise teased.

 

Aomine rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Are you ready for the kingdoms to know we are getting married?”

 

Ryouta smiled at him and nodded, admittedly feeling enthusiastic. “I’m more than ready.”

 

The Alpha sent him a little smile. “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the dinner where their oncoming marriage was announced, Ryouta left the Dining Hall with Daiki, thinking how he would make the request he had for the Alpha.

 

The thought had been running through his mind for a few days now, but they had not found a chance to speak privately since the wedding of their friends because of  the rumors going around the palace and the official announcement; people had been focusing more and more on them and their interactions, so Aomine and him were being careful on how they acted in public, not daring to go over the line of what was appropriate between the future king and the still unmated Kaijo’s Omega prince.

 

However, time was running and he had gotten enough used to his heats by now that he could identify some of the symptoms that lead to it, like the way his appetite grew, he got more sensible physical and emotionally and he found himself more _vulnerable_ , for the lack of a better word, at the commands or discussions between Alphas.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Daiki’s voice startled him out of his thoughts and the blond turned to him, a bit confused. “What?”

 

The taller man frowned. “Is something wrong?” he repeated, and this time, Kise heard him perfectly.

 

The Omega shook his head and realized they were already on their room’s corridor. “Everything’s fine, I was just lost in my thoughts.” Daiki hummed in acceptance, though he didn’t push for more details. Ryouta, however, wanted to take advantage of the fact they were alone, so he risked a glance to the Alpha and asked softly, “Aominecchi?”

 

The change on his demeanor wasn’t lost by Daiki, who turned to him and gave him his whole attention. “What is it?”

 

They arrived at the front doors of their quarters and stopped. Kise looked at the end of the hallway to make sure they were alone before he turned his gaze to the other prince. “Do you-” his voice sounded like a croak, so he cleared his throat and asked again, still nervously, “do you think you can lend me one of your shirts?”

 

By the confused expression Daiki had on his face, Ryouta realized he could have made his question a bit more clear.

 

“Why would you need one of my shirts? If you need new clothes, then-”

 

“No, no,” the Omega interrupted him, “it’s-it’s for my heat.”

 

“Oh,” the Alpha said and Kise didn’t miss the soft blush that invaded his dark-skinned cheeks. “Sure, sure.”

 

The blond looked to the ground for a moment, embarrassed. “The one you lent me before was helpful.”

 

“Tha-that’s good,” Aomine stammered. “Do you want it right now?”

 

Ryouta nodded. “Yeah, I don’t think my heat will wait for more than one or two days.”

 

Daiki’s expression turned sympathetic and he supposed he had heard how heats were for Omegas and how different they were from the Alpha’s rut. “I’ll bring it to you, then, just let me find one.”

 

“Thank you, Aominecchi,” he muttered.

 

“It’s okay,” the blue haired man promised before he turned on his feet and went to his quarter’s bedroom.

 

Ryouta did the same and went into his living room and then his bedroom. They had gotten back from dinner later than usual, as most people had wanted to have a word with them and to hear about how they had decided to get married.

 

The blond couldn’t say they exactly _decided_ , but Daiki and he played along so nobles could be at ease and wouldn’t meddle with business that wasn’t theirs.

 

He took out his boots and sat on the edge of the bed while he waited for Aomine. Too’s prince didn’t take long, because soon, he knocked twice on the closed door.

 

“Can I come in?” he asked.

 

“Of course,” the blond said. He stood up and walked to the taller man’s side. He had two shirts on his hands, a purple silk one and a black one made of cotton. He took them when the Alpha offered them to him. “Thank you,” he said, once more.

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” He put a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed there. “I just… want to help you as much as I can.”

 

His words filled Kise with something he could just identify with love and he found he truly didn’t know how to express in words what he felt. He felt the unbearable need to kiss him, and he didn’t hesitate to do it.

 

The Omega put one hand on the side of Daiki’s neck and the other on his shoulders. He felt the Alpha’s surprised intake of breath at his actions, but soon, there were two strong hands wrapped around his waist.

 

They hadn’t kissed since the fight they had before Aomine’s rut. It had been weeks, and if Ryouta didn’t prefer to keep kissing the other prince, he would have admitted verbally that he had missed this. He missed how protected he felt when Daiki held him like this, he felt as if everything would be okay, no matter the issues or problems around them, he just… he just felt _loved_.

 

The thought made him bold and he nibbled at the Alpha’s lower lip before he traced it with the tip of his tongue. Daiki allowed him entrance immediately and the kiss deepened in a matter of seconds.

 

The hands around his waist tightened their grip and he sighed shakily as he held his body as close as he could to Aomine’s. He moved the hand on the back of his neck to his blue hair, he ran his hand through it for a while before he went ahead and pulled a it.

 

The reaction was immediate. The taller man turned them around and walked backwards until Kise was between the wall and the strong and hard body of the Alpha in front of him. The Omega gasped at the proximity.

 

“You smell _so_ good,” Daiki whispered when he separated their lips and started to kiss his way down to Ryouta’s neck and the place where his scents glands were. “So, so good,” he praised.

 

Kise found himself panting as the Alpha ran his tongue over his skin. He felt his whole body in fire; he could feel everything with a scary sensitiveness. A whine escaped his lips when it wasn’t Aomine’s tongue what touched his skin, but his teeth.

 

“Daiki,” he moaned and was surprised to feel himself start to get wet, something that did not happen frequently when he was outside of his heats. He felt the need to get closer, to touch more, to feel _more_.

 

Too’s prince raised his head again and met his amber eyes with blue orbs that were bright with desire. “You look so good like this,” he whispered, before he placed a kiss on his jaw, “flushed,” his lips traveled to the corner of his lips, “needy,” he said lowly before their mouths met again.

 

Without breaking the kiss, one of Daiki’s hand travelled from his waist to his hips, and then to his thigh. He lifted it until he had one leg wrapped around the Alpha’s waist.

 

The change in position made their crotches touch and the two of them groaned at the feeling.

 

Ryouta could feel perfectly the Alpha’s hard erection against his own. While they kissed, he couldn’t help but roll his hips against his.

 

Aomine gasped his name as a result. _“Ryouta_ ,” he said against his skin and the Omega found the other prince was so affected that he stopped their kiss. “Fuck,” he cursed when the blond rolled his hips into his once more.

 

“Daiki,” the amber eyed man whimpered. “More, please,” he begged, “I need-I need,” he repeated, not exactly sure of what he needed, but being aware of how much he was lacking at the moment.

 

“Shh, calm down,” the Alpha said softly. “I’ll give anything you want to you,” he promised and his other hand travelled to the leg the blond was using to keep himself standing.

 

When both of his legs were wrapped around Aomine’s waist, he felt hands travel down his back until they stopped at each of his butt cheeks. He whimpered when they groped him and he felt himself get wetter when he nuzzled the Alpha’s jaw, so close to the source of his musky and enticing scent.

 

“Can I take you to the bed?” Daiki asked, not moving as he waited for his answer.

 

“Yes, yes,” Ryouta replied, not missing even one second.  Still holding him on his arms, the Alpha walked a few steps before he let the Omega fall gently on the bed. Ryouta saw how his eyes flashed with lust and arousal.

 

The dark-skinned man pushed off his boots and crawled until he placed himself between the blond’s long legs. He moved his hands from the Omega’s shoulder to each side of his neck. Daiki closed the space between their lips as he lowered his body until he pressed his hard erection against Ryouta’s without hesitation.

 

Ryouta gasped as he felt their middles meet. “Do that again,” he asked, practically begged.

 

Aomine raised his head until their eyes met. “Like this?” he asked as he rolled his hips strongly against him. He smirked as the blond threw his head back in pleasure.

 

“Yes, please, yes,” Kaijo’s prince said, not even caring how pushy or how needy he sounded at the moment. He needed to find a relief to all this pleasure he felt; he thought he would die if he didn’t.

 

Aomine chuckled and focused on nipping the skin between his neck and shoulder, where his shirt had ridden down. The action made the Omega think his hands were being rather useless, so he moved them until they were at the Alpha’s waist and didn’t hesitate until he pulled the shirt off his pants.

 

Quickly, he put his hands under the black fabric and roamed the hard plane of Daiki’s middle and chest. He moved until his hands were on his back and his short nails scratched his skin when the Alpha pressed his erection against him again.

 

“Take it off,” he asked, between gasps. “Take them off,” he corrected after a moment.

 

He decided Aomine didn’t move quickly enough, because it was him who took the fabric between his fingers and pulled up until the blue haired man finished the job. The Omega didn’t have the chance to do the same with his own top, because Daiki’s fingers were already there and he was the one to take off his dark blue shirt.

 

When both their chests were bare, the Alpha sat on the bed and brought the blond to him until he was seated on his lap. Their naked skin met and they both gasped at the contact.

 

Daiki’s hands moved from his hips to his stomach, where some abdominal muscles were barely noticeable. Kise had trained as hard as a soldier almost half of his life, but he had never been truly able to show it through his body; he had started to believe it had to do with the fact he was an Omega. It was just harder for him.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Aomine mumbled against his shoulder, which he nibbled after a moment. His hands travelled over his sides until they were on his chest. Both of his thumbs rubbed his already perked up nipples. “So, so beautiful…”

 

Feeling more comfortable and brave, Kise moved his hands until they were at the edge of the Alpha’s pants. He started to unbutton them.

 

“Ryouta,” Daiki said, separating his mouth from his left nipple. His lips were bright and wet. “You don’t have to,” he said in a soft tone.

 

He made sure to look him in the eye as he replied, “no, but I want to.” He put a chaste kiss on the Alpha’s lips and saw contentedly the way his blue eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

 

“We can stop whenever you wish to,” the other prince said reassuringly.

 

“Okay,” Ryouta said and he found the blue haired man wasn’t wearing anything under his pants. He wondered how he would feel when he noticed he wasn’t either. With a deep breath, he wrapped his fingers tentatively around the middle of the erection. In front of him, Aomine groaned at the touch. “Daiki?” he asked.

 

“Yes?” he inquired, breathlessly.

 

“Can you touch me too?”

 

“Where do you want me to touch you?” the Alpha asked and his breath hitched when the Omega’s thumb rubbed the tip of his cock, smearing the precome that had come out.

 

Ryouta couldn’t find words to answer without dying of embarrassment, so he used his free hand and took Daiki’s hand on his own. He guided it until it was placed on the middle of his ass. “Here,” he whispered. “But… but can you let me keep my pants on?” he asked, not sure how he felt about being completely naked.

 

“Let you?” Aomine asked, confused, “you can do whatever you want, love,” he said, not looking away from him as he took his hand to the front of his pants and unbuttoned them. Once the fabric around his legs was looser, he went back to his behind and put his hand under the pants. Ryouta felt his fingers against the skin of his cheeks before one finger ran down easily down his wet crack. The two of them moaned. “You’re so wet,” Daiki muttered, in a tone that sounded almost amazed.

 

“Don’t-don’t stop,” the Omega asked.

 

“Of course not, love.” The pet name made his heart flutter inside of his chest. The Alpha nuzzled his neck as he rubbed his hole with one finger. “Put a bit more of pressure,” he told him and the request distracted him for a second of the digit that was pushing his way into him. The slide was easy, as he had lubricated quite a lot in the last minutes.

 

“Another.” He closed his eyes as Daiki kissed his lips.

 

“Mm, so greedy,” the Alpha whispered before he obeyed. Another finger joined the one inside of his hole and in a matter of seconds, Aomine bend them and they pressed against his prostate.

 

His mind went blank and the only thing he could feel was pleasure. He didn’t even notice the high whine he let out.

 

“Daiki- more, more, I’m so close,” he begged, not faltering on his job on the Alpha’s cock. Both of his hands were working on the erection and they were wet with the hot precome coming out of the tip. _“Please.”_

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” the Alpha whispered as he increased the speed behind his fingers thrusting. “Move your hands faster,” he guided him.

 

Ryouta obeyed and relinquished in the gasps and moans the man under him let out. Unconsciously, he found himself moving his hips at the same rhythm Daiki’s fingers did. He was shocked when one of Aomine’s hands left his ass and grabbed his red cock with fingers wet because of his slick and started jacking him off.

 

“Yes, yes,” the blond whimpered as he felt himself closer and closer to falling over the edge. “So good,” he whispered as he bite the Alpha’s lower lip.

 

“Yes? Do you feel good, love? Are you going to come?”

 

“I am, I am,” Ryouta moaned, not stopping once his movements over the thick and long cock on his hands. “I will come, I’ll come.”

 

“For me only, right?” Daiki asked. “Just for me?” he continued as his mouth went to his chest and sucked on the skin near his nipple.

 

“Only for you. Only for you, Daiki.”

 

“Then _, come_ ,” the Alpha said. He closed his mouth around the nipple and sucked hard. His fingers pressed with no hesitation against the Omega’s prostate.

 

Ryouta whined loudly as the orgasm hit him with a force he had never felt before. His hole tightened and gripped the fingers inside of him as spurts of semen came out of his smaller cock. He closed his eyes shut and his back arched as the waves of pleasure hit him without mercy.

 

Instinctively, his hands put more pressure on the Alpha’s cock, adding a small edge of pain that brought the orgasm to Aomine too.

 

“Fuck, fuck,” Daiki groaned as he came, Kise’s up and down movements not halting. “ _Yes_ ,” he moaned as he painted the Omega’s stomach with his hot semen. He bit the skin of the blond’s chest and found that was the only anchor he had to reality. The scent and the small whimpers of the Omega in his arms only intensified the shocks of pleasure running through his lower body.

 

His knot was only half formed, but he jumped in sensitiveness when Kise touched it and pressed slightly on the thicker skin at the base of his cock.

 

“Ryouta,” he mumbled, in a broken voice and the orgasm still rippling through him.

 

The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Their hearts were beating erratically against their chests.

 

Ryouta let his head down on the Alpha’s shoulder, not even caring that his skin had a light layer of sweat, just like his own forehead.

 

“Are you okay?” Daiki asked after a minute, his voice rough.

 

“I-I think so,” the blond replied, not a lot better. He was still panting.

 

Aomine kissed softly his shoulder before he laid down and brought the Omega down and put him on his side. Their pants were dirty, their stomachs stained with come and Daiki’s hands were wet with slick.

 

Still, none of them made a motion to leave the bed.

 

The Alpha moved until he was on his side and put his hand on the blond’s bare hip. “Are you really okay?” he asked, concerned. He hoped he hadn’t overwhelmed the Omega.

 

“Yeah,” Ryouta said and offered him a gentle smile. “I’m okay…” his cheeks, still flushed, darkened in color, “I’m more than okay, actually.”

 

The Alpha wouldn’t have been able to suppress the smile on his lips even if he had wanted to. “I’m proud, then,” he said, cheekily.

 

“Aominecchi!” the blond stuttered out. “Don’t say things like that.”

 

“Hmm… why not?” he mumbled as he closed the space between their lips and he was just millimeters away from Kise’s mouth.

 

“Because it’s embarrassing,” he grumbled out, a small pout on his lips.

 

Aomine found it so endearing he couldn’t keep himself more time away from Kise’s bruised and red lips. Their mouths met in a simple and caring kiss, both too spent to put more energy on it, but still needing to feel such closeness to the other.

 

“I love you,” the Omega whispered in a barely audible voice against his lips.

 

Daiki smiled and stole one more short kiss. “I love you too,” he said, for the first time since the long talk they had had days ago.

 

Ryouta smiled tenderly at him before his eyes shut tiredly for a moment.

 

The Alpha looked at his relaxed face for a moment before he stood up from the bed. “I’m going to search for a towel,” he explained when the Omega’s eyes opened after he lost the touch of the other prince.

 

“Okay,” the blond said and let his amber eyes fall closed again.

 

Daiki went to the bathroom, took some time to empty his bladder and to clean up the mess over the dark skin of his stomach. He wetted another towel and started to make his way to the bedroom. In total, he was there for five minutes only.

 

However, when he opened the door and put a foot in the bedroom, he found much could happen just in five minutes.

 

There was an enticing and sweet smell on the room that made his just satisfied dick fill with blood and stand up again. His inner Alpha came to the surface and his eyes found immediately the source of the delicious smelling scent.

 

“Ryouta,” he said. “What’s-what’s going on?” he asked, fighting with himself to stop the wish of his wilder side of going to the blond’s side.

 

“My heat,” the Omega said, his eyes not showing an entire focus and consciousness.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed. He had triggered Kise’s heat with what they just did. “Dammit,” he muttered, “I have to leave.”

 

Amber eyes looked at him with a broken-hearted expression. “No, don’t leave,” he said, getting out of bed and stumbling over to the Alpha. “Don’t leave,” he repeated, helplessly.

 

“I can’t stay, I won’t be able to control myself.” Kise’s expression fell. “I’m sorry, love,” he tried to explained, feeling his own heart constricting.

 

“No, no, _Alpha_ ,” he whimpered and Daiki saw how he was letting himself fall in control of his inner submissive Omega. “Don’t leave me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he said once more before he took the blond on his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times in an attempt to calm him down. Meanwhile, he was trying his best to keep himself from losing his mind because of the scent he was letting out. “I’m so, so sorry, but this is for the best, okay?”

 

Kise shook his head. “No, n-”

 

Daiki took his hand away and gave a step backwards. “I have to leave.”

 

“No, _Alpha_ ,” the Omega whined.

 

 _“Don’t follow me_ ,” he commanded, using his dominant voice over Ryouta, feeling his heart die a little inside of him when amber eyes widened and filled with tears at his words. He opened his mouth to apologize again, but he knew it would fall on deaf ears. Kise only cared about one thing now, and that was the company of his Alpha, not apologies that would not help him to have an easier heat.

 

And so, Aomine did the only good and responsible thing in the moment.

 

He left the room, feeling guilty and helpless with the knowledge that he had left his Omega behind to go through a few horrible days on his own.

 

The next few days were going to be hell, for both of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? Hahahaha. It's so nice to have so much free time *-*.
> 
> While writing this chapter I realized I f*cked up a bit with the timeline, and had to to the previous chapters and fix some things related to the dates. If you have a good memory, you'll remember it was stated that they would get married on December, however, it wasn't doing it for me and the times I had planned, so I had to push everything a month. I hope you can forgive my mistake D:
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter (hehehe xD, almost 4k words of smut) and don't forget to leave your thoughts here in the comments.
> 
> I'll try to have the next one before Friday! In the meantime, have a great week and take care :3.
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter to celebrate the 30,000 hits *throws confetti in the air*!

 

The next six days were hard to get by.

 

He found he was not able to concentrate enough in the work he had to get done and that every time he went pass Ryouta’s room, he could imagine him hurting and calling for a partner that would not come.

 

It got pretty bad, to the point where it messed with him even in his sleep.

 

During the blond’s third night of heat, the Alpha woke up drenched in sweat and way too alarmed. He had dreamt he was in the Omega’s bedroom, just at the foot of the bed, watching him struggling to satisfy himself and crying out for the help that was just a few steps away. The blue haired man, however, found he could not move, and felt as if he had watched his Omega cry out in pain for hours upon hours.

 

It was needless to say the following days were even worst to get by.

 

Finally, though, the wait ended, and one afternoon a red-haired Beta girl, one of Kise’s servants, came to his studio, telling him that the blond wanted to meet with him.

 

Aomine thanked her and left his studio immediately. He climbed the stairs to the next floor and knocked on the room’s door. He set foot on it after he heard a “come in” from the inside.

 

“Kise,” he said, as soon as his eyes found the blond sitting on one of the living room’s couches.

 

“Aominecchi,” Ryouta replied, not moving from his seat. He patted the space besides him and the Alpha walked to him.

 

He sat down and didn’t take long to notice the shadows and bags under his red rimmed eyes; his voice even sounded scratchy. All around, he looked exhausted. “Shouldn’t you be resting?” the Alpha asked, aware that it had only been six days since they last saw each other, and that his heat should have broken just hours ago.

 

Kise hummed. “Yes, probably, but I feel as if I’ve been holed up in my room for so long. I’ll just be here a couple of hours before going to bed.”

 

“I see. How are you feeling?” Daiki asked, feeling rather helpless. He wasn’t even sure where to go with this conversation. Should he apologize? Should he try to explain why he left even when the Omega begged him to stay? Should he just ignore everything that happened a few days before?

 

He didn’t know what to do.

 

The blond shrugged. “As good as it’s possible at the moment, I suppose.”

 

They stayed in silence for a moment before the Alpha sighed and looked at Kise’s amber eyes. “Look, I’m-I’m sorry, alright? I feel so guilty because I left you alone. You begged me to stay and I just ran away. I mean, it was the right thing to do, but still-”

 

He was surprised when Ryouta took his hands and entwined their fingers. Daiki’s eyes followed the motion and he thought about the contrast theirs skins made. His was so dark while Kise’s was so fair. He considered it as a metaphor of their so many differences.

 

Differences he wouldn’t change for anything in the world.

 

“No, no,” the Omega interrupted him, “it’s me who should be apologizing. I knew my heat was coming and still allowed us to go so far… I put you in a very difficult position. I’m so sorry, Daiki,” he mumbled, lowering his head and the Alpha realized he truly felt bad about the whole ordeal.

 

He just gripped the blond’s hands. “You told me about my heat, so it’s not only your fault,” he tried to reassure him, “I should have known it could trigger it and even make it much worse.” Aomine saw Kise nod wearily. “It was worse than usual, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, it just… it was as my body knew there was someone out there who could help me.” His cheeks turned red. “It’s a good thing the walls are thick,” he muttered, with a smile that Daiki thought was self-deprecating.

 

This wasn’t making him feel better. “I’m really sorry,” he said, not able to help himself. After all, what else could he say at a time like this? When he knew he had caused unnecessary pain to the Omega facing him? He couldn’t even bear to see him so weak and tired, not while knowing he was to blame, at least partly.

 

“Daiki,” Ryouta called, but the Alpha didn’t turn to him, “Daiki, come on, look at me.”

 

“It’s my fault, you know.”

 

“No, come on,” the Omega pushed and the blue haired man was surprised to feel him taking his hands back before he felt his weight on his lap. He turned his eyes to him and didn’t miss the wince that crossed his features. Instinctively, he put his hands around his hips and touched hesitantly the skin on the low of his back.

 

“Are you hurting?” he asked, his inner Alpha coming to the surface with the need to comfort the blond. He noticed the sweet scent of heat still lingered around him, though it wasn’t as strong as the day he had started his mating cycle.

 

“My lower back is,” the Omega admitted.

 

The Alpha gritted his teeth. “I’m really sorry, Ryouta.”

 

A huff escaped the Omega’s lips and he put each of his palms on the side of his face, making him look straight into his amber eyes. “Stop it. We got caught in the heat of the moment and did not think about the consequences. I know you feel bad about leaving me, but as you said, it was the _right_ thing to do.” He took a deep inhale. “Trust me when I say we don’t need a child outside of wedlock.”

 

Just the mention of a pregnancy made Too’s prince choke. _“Ki-Kise,”_ he stuttered out.

 

The blond shrugged. “It’s the truth.” He allowed the dark-skinned man to get his bearings back. “Let’s just put this behind us, okay?” Aomine pursued his lips and looked away, not truly convinced. “Daiki…” the Omega called, in a softer tone, “we have things to do, let’s forget about this.”

 

He sighed wearily and turned his stare to Ryouta. “Fine,” he relented after a moment. A thought about what the blond said crossed his mind and he raised an eyebrow at him. “What exactly do we have to do?”

 

“Things for the wedding,” Kise replied, in a tone that said he thought he was stating the obvious.

 

The blue haired man shook his head. “I don’t think so. You should go back to your bedroom and rest, you look exhausted. We can look into that tomorrow.”

 

Ryouta frowned. “You said it yourself, we are tight on time and-,” his words were cut off by a yawn that teared up his eyes and he wasn’t able to hide.

 

Daiki didn’t even need to say _‘I told you’,_ his expression was clear enough. “Go to sleep. We’ll meet with my mother and Satsuki tomorrow to talk about the preparations.”

 

The Omega sighed, as if a bit annoyed, but he took the advice and stood up from the Alpha’s lap. “Fine,” he muttered, his nose high on the air.

 

Aomine stood up too and took a step forward until their chests were almost touching. “Kise,” he called.

 

“Hm?” Ryouta replied, trying to sound disinterested.

 

Daiki surprised him by pecking his lips. “It’s for your good, you know.”

 

The Omega relaxed and nodded after a moment. “I know,” he admitted. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked.

 

“Sure,” the Alpha promised. “I’ll ask my mother tonight when is she free to meet with us.”

 

“Good,” Ryouta said before he glanced at his bedroom’s door. “I’ll go, then.”

 

“Rest well,” he told him and was pleasantly surprised when the Omega put another kiss in his lips and nuzzled his cheek for a second.

 

“Thank you,” Kise said softly and he waited for the Alpha to leave his quarters before he went to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Daiki was, in no way, happy to see Haizaki back.

 

Much less when the gray-haired man had the _boldness_ to go ahead and talk to him.

 

As if they had anything to talk about.

 

He had just finished his dinner and was leaving the Dining Hall when he met the other Alpha in the entrance. Aomine had had every intention of going pass him and not muttering a word, but he stopped in his tracks when Haizaki spoke directly to him.

 

“Your Highness.”

 

Too’s prince was an only child, there were no other princes born in Too besides him, which meant he did not have the chance to act as if he wasn’t talking to him.

 

He probably was exaggerating, but he truly did not like the man.

 

“Haizaki,” he said, in a cutting tone as he turned to the gray-haired man. “What do you want?” he asked, no grace or politeness behind his voice.

 

The other Alpha just offered a smile that was as mannerly as it was fake. “I have heard the news, Your Highness, and I wanted to congratulate you about your engagement to prince Ryouta. I wished to speak with him, but sadly, I was told he was _unavailable_ for a few days,” Shougo said, and his tone sounded as if he knew exactly why Kaijo’s prince could not meet with him for the next days.

 

Daiki truly wished he had imagined the flash of lust he saw in Haizaki’s eyes.

 

“Don’t you think that’s an informal way to address a prince?” he asked, trying to change the subject. Everyone in the Dining Hall could see them in the entrance and the last thing he wanted was a fight in front of Too’s whole court, even if he really wanted to punch the smirk out of his face.

 

The gray-haired man shrugged. “He told me I can speak with him in such manner.”

 

The prince scowled. “That’s between you and him, when you are in a private settling.” It burned his tongue to speak about Haizaki and Kise being together, but he was a friend, for lack of a better word, of Ryouta’s and he had to deal with it. “When you are in my presence,” he said, asserting all his authority and superiority over the other Alpha, “you will talk about him or to him in the way you must, with his titles and the respect you owe him.”

 

Shougo’s eyes flashed in anger and his jaw tightened at the threat. He did not answer right away.

 

“Are we clear, lord Haizaki?” Aomine stressed out, briefly enjoying the moment.

 

“Yes, Your Highness,” the other Alpha said, gritting his teeth.

 

“I don’t like you, Haizaki,” Daiki said, glaring at him, “and I am sure you are aware of that. I don’t like your friendship with Ryouta and I don’t think he should trust you as much as he does.”

 

The fucking smirk came back and was joined by a raised eyebrow. “I don’t think His Highness would be happy if he heard you are meddling in his business and the people he is or is not friends with. He’s quite capable of defending himself, don’t you agree?”

 

Aomine narrowed his eyes at him. “I know what he is capable of, but that doesn’t mean I won’t keep an eye on him or on _you_. He is my family’s responsibility and the first vouchers of his safety are us, not him.”

 

“Such a responsibility, right?” Shougo replied, not missing a beat, “he comes here treated as if he’s a spoil of war and, coincidentally, a few months later, the whole kingdom is told you are to marry him. Life is so good for royals, after all.”

 

The blue haired man did not miss the sarcasm in the other Alpha’s words and he couldn’t hold himself back from taking a step towards him. “Watch it, because even if you are here under the kindness and protection of my mother, that doesn’t mean you are untouchable.” He paused and looked at the man from head to toe. “I’m going to give you a bit of an advice, Haizaki,” he leaned his face into Shougo’s personal space, not even caring if he was evidently challenging his dominance as an Alpha, “leave _my_ fiancé alone, because if I just hear he has a tiny complain about you, you are going to be outside of this palace, of this kingdom, before you can say he’s not happy about me ‘meddling in his business’”.

 

“You don’t know who you’re talking to, Aomine Daiki,” Haizaki said, eyes bright with fury and voice trembling of the anger it was holding back.

 

Too’s prince just sent him a hard glare before he turned on his feet and made his way out of the Dining Hall.

 

Daiki knew very well who he was talking about.

 

And Haizaki fucking Shougo was nothing more than a man who did not know his place.

 

* * *

 

 

Kise woke the next day still feeling tired and weak.

 

It took him almost half an hour to just sit on the bed, and he only did so when Amaya came to ask him if he wanted to eat in his quarters or if he wanted to go to the Dining Hall.

 

Usually, he would go down and have breakfast with the rest of Too’s court and the royal family, but feeling as he did, he just told the girl to bring the food to him.

 

His heat had been, without a doubt, awful.

 

He had tried to downplay it when he called for Daiki the day before. He remembered quite clearly how he had begged the Alpha to stay and service him during his heat, and knew Aomine was feeling bad and guilty about leaving him alone and not listening to his calls.

 

He thanked the Gods that the other prince had had the self-control to leave before it was too late, because if not, he was sure they would be in so, so many problems at the moment.

 

However, the fact that an Alpha, a willing one, had been with him just before his heat started, and had been doing things to him not innocent at all had left him high strung and that had sharpened the pace of his mating cycle. The waves of uncontrollable desire to be taken were harder and longer that anything he had gone through before. He had cried and called for his Alpha so much that his throat still felt raw and sensible.

 

It just… it had been excruciating.

 

But it was finally over and he was trying to find relief in the fact that the next one would not be as horrible, even if the notion was a bit scary because he would be spending it with an Alpha.

 

He knew he could trust Aomine without a doubt, but that didn’t mean he had forgotten the tales and rumors he had heard about how Alphas reacted to an Omega’s heat; besides the fact that he knew from direct experience how _big_ Daiki was.

 

Only the memory of what they had done a few days before made him feel as if his cheeks were about to burn. It was a bit embarrassing to think about, but he would not deny that his body, worn out as it was, came to life just by thinking about their time together.

 

They put a lot of risk just by being alone in his room, but there was no way Ryouta could regret sharing such passion and desire with the man he loved.

 

He chuckled at himself. Months before, he wouldn’t have believed he could have such sentimental thoughts.

 

“Your Highness?” Amaya called from outside of his bedroom.

 

“Come in!” he called and ran a hand through his hair. He had to pull it together.

 

The redhead girl did as told and walked into the room, carrying a trail full of food and beverages. She put it over his legs so he could eat still sitting on the bed.

 

“Are you up for a bath, Your Highness?” she asked politely. At the moment, she was the only one serving him, as Shiro left for his home because his heat was close and they didn’t wish it to be triggered by being close to the prince while he was in his own mating cycle.

 

“Yes, Amaya, that would be great,” he replied, putting a piece of egg on his mouth.

 

“His Highness, prince Aomine, came to me with a message. He asked me to tell you that Her Majesty can meet with you before lunch to go over some of the wedding preparations.”

 

“Oh, that’s great,” he said, “thank you very much.”

 

“It’s my pleasure,” the Beta said. She took a step back from the bed but didn’t turn on her feet immediately. Kise had come to know her mannerisms over the months he had been in here, so he knew she wanted to tell him something she found out of line. The Omega was aware that the best to do was to let her speak on her own time, though. “Your Highness?” she asked, her voice sounding slightly nervous.

 

He offered her a gentle smile so she didn’t feel so anxious. “Yes?”

 

“I am sure Shiro will say the same to you when he is back, but I just wanted to tell you we were very happy when we heard you will be mating with our prince. We know you will be a very good partner for him, Your Highness,” she told him, in a soft one that held no lies.

 

He probably was just sensible because of the flux of pheromones and hormones he had experimented in the last days for his heat, but Amaya’s words brought tears to his eyes and he had to breath in deeply to stop them from falling.

 

A glance to the redhead let him know she was about to apologize, so he forced a grinned and shook his head. “It’s okay, I’m not mad,” he said, comforting her, “it’s just that it’s great to hear people are okay with me being Daiki’s consort. I know I’m a stranger to most of the common people… I’m a foreigner and I haven’t had a lot of contact with them, so it feels good to know I’m not going to cause trouble to the Aomines.”

 

“O-oh,” the servant stammered.

 

She was so shy it was almost painful to see. This probably was as far as she would take this conversation, one she probably considered too intimate.

 

“Thank you, Amaya,” he told him, giving her a chance to go if that’s what she wanted to do.

 

She, indeed, took it and bowed to him deeper than she usually did before she hurried to the bathroom and left him alone to finish his food.

 

Forty minutes later he was feeling much better, thanks to the food and the bath, and was ready to go and see the outside for the first time in six days.

 

He went in search of Daiki and was lucky to find him in his studio. “Hey,” he said as a greeting before he went on his way and took a seat in front of the desk.

 

“Kise,” the Alpha said, putting down the letter he had been reading, “did you get my message?”

 

The blond nodded, “that’s why I’m here.”

 

“Let me answer this and we can go to Mother’s room.” He made a pause and said in a gentler tone, “how are you?”

 

Ryouta couldn’t help but think the Alpha was probably more distressed than what was really necessary. He wouldn’t complain, though, not when he found it oddly endearing. “I’m better,” he said and gave the other prince a sideways glance, “and I’m not going to bed until tonight,” he declared, remembering how Daiki had ushered him to bed the night before.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” the blue haired man replied, even rolling his eyes for good measure. Kise huffed but otherwise stayed silent while Aomine finished reading the letter and started writing a reply. He waited around five minutes before Daiki closed the letter and put his seal on the drying wax over it. “I’m done. Let’s go.”

 

They walked arm in arm to queen Nori’s quarters. There, the two princes were received by a servant woman that lead them to one of the sitting rooms in this side of the palace. They found that Nori and Satsuki were already there.

 

“Just in time,” the Beta said as she smiled at them.

 

Ryouta was surprised to see the two women had already a good number of papers around them and were looking at each of them with in detail. “What is that?” he asked, hesitantly, before he took a seat in a double place ouch in front of Nori and Satsuki. Daiki sat beside him.

 

“Here are the list guest Ryou used for the wedding,” Momoi said, pointing to said list. “And this are some designs for the wedding invitations. The guests and the invitations are the most important thing for now, once they’ve been sent out we’ll be able to move more freely about the preparations.”

 

Ryouta had always admired Satsuki’s abilities to analyze and to organize, but now, he was starting to find them a bit scary.

 

“All right…” he mumbled, scratching at his collarbone. “Should we start with the guest list?” he asked, not really sure what he was supposed to do or suggest.

 

“That’s a good idea,” Nori praised. “Satsuki told me the Imayoshis invited around two hundred guests to their wedding. We are using their list as a base of the people here in Too we should invite, but there are others we must add. Ryouta,” she said, looking at the blond, “you have to help us with the families we have to invite from Kaijo, we’ll also send it to your parents so they can take a look and see if we have missed something. After that, we can focus on the nobles we will invite from other kingdoms, besides the royal families clearly.”

 

“That sounds like a lot of people, Mother,” Daiki commented.

 

Ryouta thought he looked even more lost than he did.

 

“Oh, yes, son,” Nori agreed, “not each one of them will be invited to stay here in the palace, but we will still have a lot of people here in the capitol for the ceremony. Usually, royal weddings have five or six hundred guests.”

 

 _“What?_ What do you mean with ‘five or six hundred guests’?”

 

Aomine sounded so innocently shocked that Kise could not help the giggle that escaped his lips.

 

Oh, Gods, these were going to be some really interesting weeks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, this is the last one I'll post this week, I'm going on vacations on Sunday so I'll be a bit more busy than these last days, though I'll try to update once or even twice a week, as I will still have free time there. 
> 
> I'm excited to write about the wedding, so I'm really pumped up with the story now haha. If everything goes according to plan, you'll have that specific chapter before the months ends :3.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter a lot, so please don't forget to share your thoughts about it on the comments *-*. We've hit the 30,000 hits, and I have to say a big THANK YOU to each one of you, who have been following this story for over half a year and have joined me in this adventure that has forty chapters and isn't close to the end xD. I love you all guys and it makes me incredibly happy to know you are enjoying this as much as I do!
> 
> And to say goodbye, once more I wish you a great week! Please take care and be safe :3.
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome
> 
> PD: I posted a new one-shot in my Mpreg Tumblr Prompts. Don't forget to check it out :3


	41. Chapter 41

Early in the morning, a few hours before they were supposed to leave the palace, Shiro came in to his bedroom with a few letters on his hands.

 

“Your Highness, these are for you,” he said as he gave them to him.

 

Kise glanced at them before he looked for the sender, and was surprised to see they were from Kaijo. It had been weeks since he received word from his family.

 

“Thank you, Shiro,” he muttered after he raised his head.

 

The boy bowed before he turned on his feet and left the room.

 

Ryouta walked to his bed and sat down, with his legs crossed, and looked more detailly at the letters on his hands. There were a few, but he went to read first the one sent by his father.

 

It took him a few minutes to read over the long letter the king had sent him, but by the time he had finished, he felt strangely empty.

 

King Hiroki had informed him of who he had chosen to take his crown in May. It came as no surprise to read it would be Kasamatsu. What did come as a shock was that his father had decided to arrange a mating between him and Chiharu.

 

He read the letter again just to make sure he had understood it well the first time. Somehow, it didn’t fit on his mind the idea that his littler sister would marry in just a few months.  

 

Chiharu and Harumi hadn’t had the same upbringing he had. While he was always on his father’s tail, learning about politics and the kingdom, they were sheltered and his mother was their main teacher. More than once he had found himself pitying Chiharu especially, because just after she presented as an Omega, the rules for her just got stricter and she was sheltered more than ever. She hadn’t seemed unhappy, but Ryouta hadn’t been able to understand how could she just stay there and let her life be decided for her in such a way.

 

He started to understand, finally, after he presented as an Omega himself and it was _his_ life changing so drastically.

 

That didn’t take away the fact, however, that Chiharu did not know the world as he did, and he couldn’t help but think she was being thrown into a reality she had never been included in.

 

For him, she was his little sister and he had to keep her safe. The idea had been ingrained on his mind for years, probably by the expectation that he would be the next Alpha on the family, the one who would protect his sisters and his mother if his father was ever incapable of it.

 

It truly didn’t matter where it came from, the important thing was that he wanted the best for her and he felt as if his father was just treating her as a politic asset.

 

“Dammit,” he muttered as another thought came to his mind.

 

His father’s letter had been quite explicit and it was very clear that the only one left in the dark about all of these plans had been him. Even the Aomines had known about this, which meant…

 

 

He stood up from his bed and held firmly at the letter on his hands. He walked out of his quarters and went over to Daiki’s without bothering to knock.

 

Later, Ryouta would think how dumb that move had been. They would have gotten in a lot of problems if there had been someone else on the room besides Daiki, who could have seen how nonchalantly the Omega went into the Alpha’s quarters, without permission.

 

“Daiki!” he called, already frowning. “Daiki!” he repeated.

 

When he didn’t find him in the living room, he opened the door to the bedroom and entered it, once more, without knocking.

 

The blue haired man had been hunched over his desk and when he noticed the irruption, he raised his head and looked perplexed at the Omega. “Kise. What is wrong?” he asked, pushing back his chair.

 

Ryouta didn’t even give him the chance to stand up, he walked over to him and threw the papers on his lap. “Did you know my father is giving the crown to Kasamatsu?” he inquired, without beating around the bush.

 

Aomine took the letter on his hands and put it on the desk. Then, he stood. “Yes,” he replied, as he kept a calmed expression on his face.

 

His demeanor only made the Omega get more upset.

 

“And did you know that he arranged a marriage between Chiharu and him?”

 

“I did,” Daiki answered.

 

“And it didn’t occur to you to tell me?” the blond asked, in disbelief. “Why the hell did _your family_ know while I didn’t?” A thought crossed his mind and he narrowed his eyes at the Alpha, starting to feel betrayed. “Do you have anything to do with this? Is this some political scheme where my father gets rid of his Omega children and you luckily get your hands on one!?”

 

Aomine frowned. “What are you talking about? Don’t start to jump on conclusions.”

 

Ryouta would think later that, thankfully, Daiki had kept his head cool about this issue. Because if the Alpha had taken the bait and had gotten upset about what Kise accused him of, they would have had a horrible fight between them.

 

“How am I not supposed to jump into conclusions when no one has had the delicacy of telling me what was going on?” Ryouta cried out. “You said there would be no more secrets between us, and days later I get this shit from my father where he says you knew all along about his plans!”

 

Daiki’s expression fell. He sighed and put his hand on the back of his neck. “I thought this was a family issue.” He closed his eyes for a moment before he glanced at the Omega. “I did not know about all of his plans, Ryouta. What I did know is that he had chosen Kasamatsu as his heir; during our visit to Shutoku, he himself told my father and I that was what your father had decided.” He paused, as if he had to arrange his thoughts about what he would do next. “When he spoke with us, besides that, he also explained a proposal king Hiroki had sent.” Blue eyes met his own. “Your father wanted _you_ to marry Kasamatsu, he was ready to make a deal with us so you could go back to Kaijo.”

 

“W-what?” the Omega asked, his demeanor changing all together. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Your father thought it would be a good idea to have the son who had been prepared to be king as Kasamatsu’s consort, he said it would give the kingdom stability during the transition.”

 

“Why did you refuse?” Kise asked, unable to help himself, though not accusingly, just… mainly curious. Where would he be now if they had agreed to his father’s proposal?

 

Daiki stared at him for a moment before he looked away. His voice lowered considerably. “By that time, I wasn’t entirely sure of what I was feeling. That was coincidentally the day after I kissed you for the first time.” Ryouta was still upset, but the memory came to his mind and he felt his heart flutter as he thought about that moment. “Politically, it wouldn’t have been a good decision on our part, sending you back to Kaijo so soon, but the main reason of why I told my father to refuse was because I wanted to have the chance to court you, or at least to see if you felt the same way.” Daiki sighed and returned his gaze to him. “It was selfish, I know, there was a chance for you to go back home and I stole it away from you even before you were aware of it.”

 

“That’s right,” Kise said, “at that time, I probably would have taken the chance to go back. But… I know how the world works, Daiki, that was just one of the times I was kept in the dark. You gave me your reasons, but at the end, it happened the same thing with our own mating. People decided my future on their own and I wasn’t told even a single word,” he replied, his voice breaking towards the end.

 

“Ryouta…” Daiki muttered, “you know I didn’t want to-"

 

“Hey,” the blond interrupted him, “it’s okay, I’m not doubting our engagement, I am happy about it, so don’t you dare to think otherwise,” he assured him. “And this isn’t even about the fact that I could have gone back to Kaijo. This is about my sister, Daiki.” He ran a hand over his face and started pacing. “I don’t feel comfortable knowing she’s going to mate, she’s… she’s so young.”

 

Aomine raised his eyebrows. “You’re older than her by just two years, Kise.”

 

“It’s not a matter of age, it’s the fact that she’s still a young girl and my father is practically forcing her to-"

Daiki took a step forward and put his hands on his shoulders, stopping him on his pacing. “I don’t know her or Kasamatsu that well. But I think, Ryouta, that you are exaggerating a bit. I can understand that you are upset with your father, even with me, but your sister is not a child. She is a woman and she is a princess, she must be aware that this is the kind of responsibility she carries on her shoulders.” He lowered his hands and took the blond’s hands on his own. “She is doing the same thing you are doing. Besides, Kasamatsu is your friend, he’s a good man,” Ryouta noticed he said that with difficulty and he wondered if the two Alphas had had some kind of confrontation, “and you are one of the people who know that perfectly.”

 

“I know that,” Kise relented, “but, but…”

 

Daiki rubbed the back of his hands and brought him closer. “What exactly is the issue with this, Ryouta?”

 

The blond looked at his blue eyes for a moment before he let his head fall down on the Alpha’s shoulders. “I’m upset with my father. I feel as if he’s given us away just to fix some of the many mistakes he has made. He just sends a fucking letter with a short explanation and expect us to follow what he says happily. He... he didn’t even apologize for not writing to me in weeks. He just-,” his voice sounded chocked and Ryouta wasn’t sure if it was because of anger, or sadness, or whatever he was feeling now. “It feels as if he’s _using_ us,” he finally said.

 

Aomine wrapped an arm around the Omega’s shoulders. “I don’t think it’s like that, but I don’t think I can change your mind about this, do I?” Kise answered with a shake of his head. “You will marry me and your sister will marry Kasamatsu, that’s not something that will change. But you can speak with him, because he’s still your father and you deserve to be heard by him.”

 

Ryouta stood still for an instant before he nodded slowly. He had come here upset with Daiki about him keeping secrets from him, but at the end, his fiancé had acted on what he thought were his best intentions. This whole mess was an issue with his father, and Kise shouldn’t put the whole fault with the Alpha. He was happy with how things were at the moment; they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, they had to work to keep things peaceful and to be able to understand the other.

 

 

He sighed, feeling better, as Daiki rubbed his back. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s okay, the important thing is that you came to me, though very unannounced,” The blond huffed in laughter. He probably could have been a bit politer on his entrance. Daiki offered him a small smile, “I just don’t want more misunderstanding between us, Ryouta.”

 

“Me neither,” Kise whispered before he turned his head and nuzzled the Alpha’s neck.

 

* * *

 

 

That same day, after they had left the palace, the royal party stopped for the night at some noble’s family mansion. The group received them at the foyer and Ryouta stood back while lord Isamu spoke with the king, queen and Daiki.  

 

It was after a few moments that the man, a tall brunet with steel grey eyes, glanced at him. “Your Highness,” he greeted, bowing shallowly at him, “it is a pleasure to have your presence in our home.”

 

“Thank you very much,” he said politely.

 

Lord Isamu nodded before he turned to the group behind him. “This is my wife, lady Chieko, and these are my sons, Jiro, Kazuo and Manabu.” The woman was a petite one, with wide hips and strawberry blonde hair. There were three sons and by their scent, Ryouta identified them as Alphas quickly. Jiro was practically a copy of his father, he had the same dark hair and grey eyes, by his looks, he had around thirty years. The middle child, Kazuo, was around twenty, and had his mother’s green eyes and dark hair, while the youngest man, Manabu, a blond, had Daiki’s and Ryouta’s same age, with grey eyes.

 

“It’s good to see you’ve grown to be such men,” Daisuke praised and he supposed the Aomine family was close to them, even if Kise had never seen them around the palace.

 

They made small talk before lord Isamu invited them to the mansion and ordered some servants to lead them to their temporary bedrooms. Kise sighed relieved when he entered his room, along Shiro and Amaya, and asked them to prepare a bath for him. The sun was already down and they had been traveling for hours.

 

One of the servants from the household came a couple of hours later to inform him dinner would be served in a few minutes. Ryouta thanked him, but asked Shiro to go and tell Daiki to come for him before they went down. He didn’t feel very comfortable in the mansion and, maybe a bit immaturely, didn’t want to be on his own.

 

Thankfully, Aomine came for him five minutes later and had the gentleness to not ask anything about his request. Instead, he told him something that excited him quickly.

 

“They have a very nice sparring area here. Are you up for some training tomorrow before we leave?”

 

“Yes!” he exclaimed. They had been very busy in the last weeks, especially with the wedding arrangements and leaving everything in order before they left the palace. He could count in one hand the number of times they had sparred in the last month.

 

Daiki smiled, before it turned on a smirk. “Ready to lose?”

 

“Aominecchi!” he mumbled, making sure they were alone in the hallway before he pouted. He had half his mind made about pulling away the arm he had around Daiki’s.

 

“I’m just saying the truth,” Too’s prince shrugged.

 

“We’ll just have to see tomorrow,” Kise said, putting his nose high on the air and acting as almighty as possible.

 

The Alpha chuckled good-naturedly. “Alright.”

 

They arrived at the Dining Hall in that moment and Daiki guided Ryouta to a seat on his left before he sat down.

 

Just as earlier, the Omega stood quiet most of the time. He answered the few questions the lady of the household had for him, mainly about the wedding, but after that, he kept to himself and gave just half of his attention to the conversation the Alphas were having.

 

He retired as soon as he could from the table, Daiki by his side. This time, he thanked him for the gesture. The Alpha just told him that it was okay, that he understood that this family was very conservative and unknown and his desire to keep to his own.

 

Fortunately, Shiro and Amaya had everything ready for him and he was able to fall asleep quickly, his body tired after the long hours of travelling stuck in the royal carriage. He wondered, before consciousness left him, if they would let him ride on his horse the next day. He would enjoy that more than being in the car for more than ten hours.

 

Amaya woke him up early the next morning. He got ready quickly and accepted the two apples the redhead offered him before he went to leave the room.

 

He opened the door and his heart jumped in surprise when he saw Aomine there, his hand raised as if he was about to knock on the wooden surface.

 

“Aominecchi,” he said, putting his hand over his chest, “you scared me.”

 

“Sorry,” the Alpha replied, taking a step back so Ryouta could close the door behind him comfortably. “Have you eaten anything?”

 

The blond nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Let’s go, then,” Daiki said before they started walking side by side to the area behind the building. Kise supposed Aomine had been here before, as he was very familiar with the territory and they didn’t take long to reach the sparring area.

 

After they arrived, Ryouta looked satisfied at the space. It was very spacious and it had some tall trees around it that shaded the are from the burning sun over them. The air was chilly because of the season, but he thought that the position of the courtyard probably allowed it to have a constantly good temperature.

 

He walked over to the swords kept in there and spent some minutes besides Aomine checking their weight before they chose one to spar. They went, then, to stand inside the drawn circle in the ground and both of them took their positions.

 

“I stand by what I said yesterday,” Daiki said.

 

Ryouta knew immediately that he was just trying to make him lose his focus. Their sparring had not only worked so he could have better abilities with the sword, they also had helped him to keep the concentration during fights and not allow his mind to think about useless things. Aomine’s level didn’t allow anything less than that.

 

“I’ll prove you wrong,” he replied with a smirk before he went to attack first.

 

They sparred for around half an hour before they were interrupted.

 

Kise, as he had been told for years, took a step backwards and made sure Daiki had lowered his sword before he took his eyes away from him and looked to see who were the newcomers.

 

“Your Highnesses,” the lord of the house said. His two eldest sons were behind him.

 

 “Lord Isamu,” Daiki replied as he went to stand beside the Omega.

 

“I see you were sparring,” the man said and he glanced uncomfortably at their dirty clothes, sweating bodies and heavy breathing of the two princes. He looked Ryouta from head to toe before he turned to the Alpha. “I did not know His Highness, prince Kise, was _capable_ in swordsmanship.”

 

Capable? The blond repeated internally to himself. What did he mean with ‘capable’? He was one of the few men in the Union who could stand up to swordsmen like Aomine, Kagami, Akashi or Murasakibara. He, surely, was more than capable with a sword on his hand.

 

His whole body tensed as he realized where the noble was coming from.

 

However, Daiki wasn’t as quick, it seemed, because he gave the three Alphas a puzzled look before he spoke. “Prince Ryouta has learned with some of the most important swordsmen in Kaijo, including His Majesty king Hiroki himself. It should not come as a surprise.”

 

“It is just that as His Highness is an Omega, we did not expect him to have such knowledge,” Jiro, the oldest son, said with black orbs glinting.

 

The blond narrowed his eyes to him. “I have more than ‘knowledge’ about this fighting style, if I must say it.”

 

“Really?” the Alpha said, with an unimpressed tone.

 

He felt anger start to boil in his veins at the insinuation that he was just talking shit. “If you don’t believe me, I can always show you,” he muttered, almost between gritted teeth.

 

A small huff of laughter escaped the lord’s mouth. “Oh, no, Your Highness, imagine if any of my sons hurt you, I do not think His Highness prince Aomine would be very happy about it?”

 

Aomine? He asked himself. Why would Aomine have to say _anything_ about it when they were talking about him.

 

Besides the fact that they would have to have an incredible level of fighting and very good luck before they were able to place a scratch on him. 

 

He opened his mouth to express those thoughts, but he was interrupted by a hand on the small of his back and Daiki’s voice, harsher than before.

 

“I must say I am not _‘very happy’_ about what you are implying right now, so I think it would be for the best to not continue. People from all around the Union are aware and have seen the abilities prince Ryouta has for sparring, and other fighting styles too, so I can only say it is a shame you have not heard those stories.”

 

It annoyed him terribly to think that the three men shut up only when Daiki expressed his dissatisfaction with the conversation.

 

“As you tell us, Your Highness,” lord Isamu said, with a voice that had turned obliging. He didn’t even give Ryouta a glance.

 

Kise glared at them. He wouldn’t back down now. “I may be a foreigner, but I _am_ Kaijo’s first prince, prince Aomine’s fiancé and will be his consort very soon, I think I am not wrong when I say the treatment you have towards me should not be different just because I am an Omega,” he stated before he pushed away from Daiki’s hold and passed by the three men, walking quickly, with his back straight and his head held high, back into the building.

 

He had almost reached his bedroom when a hand took his arm and turned him around, not very gently.

 

“Kise.”

 

“What?” Ryouta asked with a cutting tone. He was upset.  

 

“Listen, it’s different here than in the capitol. They’re more conservative and traditionalist, they don’t care about other kingdoms, I’m sure they didn’t know you presented so late, they probably barely knew you were supposed to be Kaijo’s next king.”

 

Kise took his arm back rudely from the Alpha. “Don’t defend them. It doesn’t matter what they know or do not know, they have no right to speak to me so condescendingly. I am a prince too, Daiki, and deserve every inch of respect they have in them.”

 

Aomine’s shoulders fell as he spoke. “Ryouta, I know you do and I am not defending them, I’m as angry about it as you are.”

 

“But it seems _your_ unhappiness matters more to people than any discomfort I could have felt.”

 

This wasn’t how he had planned this trip to go. He had hopes about meeting the people of this kingdom that he would become part of very soon. Ryouta had not expected it to start this bad.

 

He feared the rest of these weeks travelling would be the same.

 

Strangely, the thought made the anger in his body go away too and he thought it was sadness that came on its place. Was this how things were going to be from now on? Would he start being underestimated because he was _Daiki’s_ Omega now?

 

He exhaled slowly and the tension disappeared from his body.

 

“I will admonish them, and I’ll tell my father to do the same. I can’t change their minds, Ryouta, but you should know that _your_ comfort is important to me.”

 

The blond stared at him for a few seconds before he closed his eyes.

 

When had Aomine started to understand him so well to know exactly what to say to make him feel better?

 

“Daiki…,” he whispered, feeling guilty. Suddenly, it felt as he had been awful to the Alpha these last days, putting the blame on him when he wasn’t really the one who had done him wrong. “I’m sorry, okay? I know this is not your fault, but I… I would like to be alone until we leave.”

 

The blue haired man looked slightly stricken at his words. But after he got over his shock, he nodded slowly. “Sure, sure. You can do whatever you wish to, Ryouta,” he added in a softer tone, “I am not here to hold you down.”

 

Damn, as if he wasn’t feeling bad enough.

 

“Just… excuse me from breakfast, okay?” the Alpha nodded hesitantly, “thank you, Daiki,” the Omega said before he turned on his feet and hurried back into his bedroom.

 

He wanted to leave this place and put this behind.

 

He prayed again that this wouldn’t be the way the rest of the trip would go, because he was not sure he would be able to stand it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeello!
> 
> This took longer than I expected, but there's an issue with the Internet around here and it's really hard to use it. Thankfully, I was able to write this offline and used the Internet only to update the story. I'm sorry for the delay D;
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! There was a little bit of angst in here, but I thought it was time Aomine told him about the talk he had with Kasamatsu some months before, just to make sure everything is settled between our two princes. Don't worry, though, this was just a little argument, they aren't really mad at each other, Kise only needs some time to organize his thoughts and try to come to peace with all of this.
> 
> Please remember to leave your opinions in the comments! I'll try my best to answer them, but well, I can't make promises seeing how bad the Internet is working over here D:
> 
> I'll try to update very soon, but in case I can't post another chapter before Saturday, I wish those of you who celebrate Christmas (like me :3) a very Merry Christmas, and those of you who don't, I wish you an incredible weekend hahaha. Take care, guys!
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	42. Chapter 42

Fortunately, the following days were easier to get by, and Ryouta could say that he was enjoying himself.

 

He didn’t come across more bigoted Alphas like Isamu and his sons. He couldn’t be completely sure if it was because these people were more accepting or if it was because Daiki or his father had warned them beforehand. Either way, he felt more comfortable in the new places they visited.

 

It had been ten days since they left the palace, and were coming closer to Too’s border. They had one last stop to make before they started making their way back to the capitol, but the returning trip would be longer, as they were supposed to stop in more towns and stay in there for more than a few hours.

 

At the moment, they were about to reach the last mansion that would house them on this part of the kingdom. They were the ones responsible for the safety of the border, which meant Daisuke and Daiki would spend some good time talking to the lord there. It was a shame that Satsuki hadn’t come to the trip, but she had volunteered to help with the wedding preparations while they were away, and truthfully, it eased Ryouta to know he had left everything with a person he trusted entirely. It would have been good to have her company, though.

 

“Kise.”

 

The Omega turned his head and found Aomine was looking at him. Both of them were riding on their horses, a few meters away from the carriage where the king and queen were. The car had lost its novelty very soon, and they had argued with Daisuke to let them ride for a few hours each day.

 

“What is it?” he replied, as he took the ends of his robe and pulled them closer to his body. The temperature had descended a lot in the last days.

 

“We’re almost there. We need to go back to the carriage,” Daiki explained. He couldn’t keep himself from groaning. Daiki looked sympathetically at him. “Those are my thoughts too,” he mumbled before he stopped his mare and handed the reins to a guard that had come close to them. Ryouta looked wishfully at his own horse before he got down and gave the reins away too. “Hey,” the Alpha said, “we’ll be here for three days, so don’t worry, no more carriages for now.”

 

Ryouta walked to be closer to him and made sure he was the only one who could see the small pout on his face. “Okay.”

 

Aomine chuckled before he opened the door to the carriage and helped him get in. After he was settled, he climbed on and sat down at his side.

 

After the argument they had back at the beginning of the trip, the Alpha had tip toed around him for a few days, as if he had been waiting for another discussion or an explosion caused by his anger. Ryouta, who had started to feel better and had even received an apology and an explanation from king Daisuke himself, did his best to act as normal as he could and soon, Daiki realized he wasn’t angry with him and could stop treating him as an animal feeling threatened.

 

Fifteen minutes later they passed through the big walls that surrounded the mansion inside. Ryouta couldn’t help but feel awed at the imposing building.

 

“This was built three hundred years ago,” Daisuke stated, from his seat in front of him. “I’m sure you know how dangerous and precarious those times were and during the war between our kingdoms it was even worse. This stronghold survived the conflict on its cruelest times.”

 

It was hard to imagine, Ryouta thought. The closest thing to war he had ever lived through was the revolution in Kaijo, and he had been sent away on its last stages, the most difficult ones. He had grown up around the close ties and bonds the kingdoms had formed during decades, he didn’t know a world where they were stuck in war against each other. A bit morbidly, he thought about another world, where they were still at war and didn’t know the goodness a union could bring between them. It was difficult, because if the alliance didn’t exist, he wouldn’t exist either, after all, his mother was from Shutoku, a different kingdom and one that also had been at war with Kaijo.

 

“We’re here.”

 

Thankfully, Daisuke’s words stopped his strange thoughts and he was able to see through the window that they were in the mansion’s main entrance. After a guard opened the door for them, Daiki was the first to get out and he offered him his help to climb out from the carriage.

 

They stood side by side while Daisuke and Nori came out too and went ahead of them to greet the household’s lord and lady.

 

“Toshio, it’s good to see you,” the king greeted, his tone warmer than usual. The lord in front of him, an Alpha with dark-skinned man and deep brown hair, bowed. He seemed a bit younger than the king.

 

“Your Majesty,” the lord said, “it’s a pleasure to have you here.”

 

Daisuke smiled pleasantly. “It’s ours, Toshio.” He turned to the woman besides the lord and his smile grew. “ _This_ is a surprise.”

 

The Alpha grinned jovially as he wrapped an arm around the Beta woman at his side. “It is, isn’t it?”

 

His mate had a very prominent bump on her middle, so Ryouta supposed that was the cause of the Daisuke’s surprise and Toshio’s upbeat mood.

 

“It is,” Nori muttered, offering the lady a smile.

 

“But well, we can talk about this inside,” Toshio said, looking up at the sky that had turned a deep grey in the last half an hour. He turned his gaze towards the princes and bowed to them. “Your Highnesses.”

 

“Lord Toshio,” Daiki greeted, “thank you for having us.” He put his hand on the small of the Omega’s back. “This is prince Ryouta from Kaijo, and my fiancé.”

 

The man nodded, as if he was already familiar with the information. “Yes, yes,” he smiled pleasantly at the blond, “it is a honor to have you in our home, our next kings,” he said in a good-natured tone. “Let me present you my wife, Hiromi.”

 

The two princes bowed their head at the woman before they followed Toshio’s lead into the mansion.

 

It was a rustic place, built more for protection than for beauty. The whole building was made of thick walls of stone and Ryouta noticed quickly that there were very few glass windows, and instead, the ventilation came from wooden ones, that were slightly closed after the rain started to fall.

 

The mansion was well illuminated, though, and it had wide corridors and areas, which allowed the people on it not to feel locked in. The good thing about the thick stone walls was the temperature; now that winter had arrived, the mansion was warm and didn’t allow much of the chilly weather outside to affect the inside.

 

They had a quick dinner and retired early for the night. They weren’t much pressed on time in this stop, which meant they could take some time to just rest and prepare their bodies to the next days travelling, which would be busier than the previous ones.

 

It was the next morning when Ryouta had an interesting experience.

 

Daisuke, Daiki and Toshio had joined the others for breakfast, but as soon as they had finished their food, they retired to the lord’s studio and didn’t come out for the next hours. Kise knew they were discussing about the security and trade on the border, which meant he had no illusions of seeing Aomine until the afternoon.

 

As it had rained quite hard the night before, the gardens were muddled and the blond didn’t feel so interested in taking a walk around there, much less when the sky was still grey and had with it the promise of more rain.

 

He had been walking around the mansion, without a concrete purpose, when one of Nori’s servant approached him.

 

“Your Highness,” the middle-aged woman said, bowing to him, “Her Majesty, queen Nori, invites you to have lunch with her and lady Hiromi.”

 

The blond, honestly, would have preferred to be in the meeting with the Aomines and Toshio, but he knew that very soon, his responsibilities as consort king would include entertaining Too’s court and hear about the worries that weren’t so related to political matters, like food, water and medicine in all their towns. While Daiki would make sure the kingdom’s political system worked efficiently, Ryouta would have to make sure the little problems on their lands didn’t become a reason for unhappiness and injustice between their people.

 

“Of course,” he told her politely. He started following her though the different corridors in the mansion.

 

The woman guided him to a drawing room in the upper floor and opened the door for him. As the rest of the building, it had stone walls, but the decorations in it made him think that this was a place where lady Hiromi spend a lot of her time; it was well-decorated and had a feminine touch that most rooms didn’t have.

 

“Your Highness,” Hiromi muttered, going to stand up to bow to him.

 

Ryouta hurried to her side and shook his hands in front of him when he saw her struggling because of her big belly. “No, no, no, please stay there. I don’t want you to bother.”

 

It seemed she wasn’t expecting such _eager_ behavior, because she stared at him, bemused, for a few seconds before she nodded slowly. “Of course, Your Highness.” She smiled at him after a moment, “thank you.”

 

“It’s nothing,” the Omega said before he went to sit beside the other woman in the room. “Queen Nori,” he said as a greeting.

 

“Hello, son, I thought you would like to come and spend some time with us. The rain doesn’t allow us to do much at the moment,” the Beta said as she glanced to the only glass window in the room. It had started to rain again.

 

Ryouta sent her a thankful smile. The next minutes, he just spent his time listening to the two Betas, intervening once or twice.

 

There was a lull of the conversation a few minutes later, and Nori was the one to break it.

 

“How far along are you, Hiromi?”

 

Kise noticed her brown eyes got a certain spark when asked about her pregnancy. “Twenty-five weeks.”

 

Nori understood the answer without missing a beat, but sadly, Ryouta had to do the math on his mind to know what she was talking about. A second later, he knew she was over six months.

 

“How has it been?” the queen inquired, looking quite curious.

 

A tired sigh escaped the lady. “Hard, the morning sickness was awful and I feel so bloated. My back and feet hurt all the time.”

 

Nori smiled sympathetically. “Daiki wasn’t an easy pregnancy either.” Ryouta turned to her, feeling rather curious himself. “He was a big baby, we thought I was carrying more than one pup. The aches were intense too. I’m still not sure if I could have gone through that again, but you know matings between Alphas and Betas tend to have less offspring than those with an Omega, so I didn’t have to worry about that again.”

 

Kise was aware of that. All the couples he knew that were Alphas and Beta women tended to have only one child, like the Aomine and Kagami families. If they were lucky, they could have a second baby, but he had heard it was difficult. People still weren’t sure why that happened exactly.

 

“This is our first pup, but they aren’t even born and Toshio already wants another one,” the pregnant said, in an exasperated tone. “He’s been rather helpful, though,” she added after a moment, “and overprotective, but I was warned about that since the beginning.”

 

Nori rolled her eyes. “Oh, yes, I remember that perfectly. On the last weeks, Daisuke wouldn’t let me leave out quarters and when I was able to change his mind, he wouldn’t let me out of his sight for more than a few minutes.” The brunette glanced at the prince. “I know that it’s worse when the person is an Omega.”

 

Kise, who had been drinking from his juice glass, chocked on the beverage. The queen had to pat his back a few times for him to calm down. “I’m sorry,” he said, still trying to get his heart back to normal.

 

The two women giggled. “Ryouta, don’t get so nervous, we are here complaining but having a child is an incredible experience,” Nori said, in a motherly tone. “You’ll see that soon, I hope.”

 

Kise felt as if his cheeks were ready to burst, he was blushing _that_ hard. “S-sure,” he stuttered out.

 

He was perfectly aware that after he mated with Aomine, people would believe that his main duty would be giving heirs to the king. He wasn’t bothered by the idea, he was an Omega, and some part of him wished for children, each of his heats were reminders of that. Still, Daiki and him hadn’t even gotten married, the queen was probably getting a bit ahead of herself.

 

Nori patted his thigh before she turned to Hiromi. “Have you felt them yet?”

 

The Beta nodded excitedly. “Oh, yes, they’re very active. Actually…” she put her hand on the right side of her bump, “they are kicking right now.”

 

“Oh my!” the queen said with an excited grin, “may I?” she asked, glancing to her protruding belly.

 

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Hiromi answered and moved to the end of the couch where she was sitting, so Nori could have space to sit at her side.

 

Ryouta watched with interest as the queen touched the belly and mumbled awed words to the pregnant woman. He chewed his lips, feeling the desire to know also how it felt. It didn’t even cross his mind why it was that, if by pure curiosity or if by an instinct, as an Omega on his prime, of getting closer to what maternity was.

 

Hiromi saved him from having to ask permission, because she looked at the blond with a gentle expression. “Would you like to feel too, Your Highness?”

 

He blushed but gave a small nod. “I-I would,” he answered sheepishly.

 

“Come here, then,” she said.

 

Kise didn’t waste a second and took a couple of steps in her direction before he crouched at her feet. He raised his hand hesitantly and was relieved when the lady took it and guided on her belly.

 

It wasn’t long before he felt the first kick against his fingers. His mouth formed an ‘o’, expressing the awe he was feeling at the moment. How amazing, he would think later, to be able to create life in such a way.

 

He really wasn’t against the idea of sharing something like this with Daiki.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two days later, they were back on the road.

 

They stopped in a town that afternoon. The royal party went to the main market and the king and queen spent some time talking with the traders and workers there. Ryouta and Daiki took the chance to walk around and enjoy the small place’s enchantment, even if they could still feel the eyes of people on them. They were their next governors, it was understandable that they were curious to know them; they lived so close to the border than going to the capitol and seeing directly their royals was a complicated affair.

 

They stopped to speak with some of the townspeople. They offered them food and small trinkets; they walked with the sound of giggles behind them, Ryouta had turned around and he had noticed that it was a group of young teenagers following them. He was about to turn back to his fiancé when he felt a small body collide against his legs.

 

He looked down, surprised, to find a child, not older than six-years-old, looking at him with a terrified expression. He had black hair and big grey eyes.

 

“Sorry!” he said in a high voice. “I’m-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, taking a step backwards.

 

Kise was shocked to see tears started filling his eyes. “Hey, hey,” he hushed him and bent until they were almost the same height. “It’s fine, it was an accident.”

 

“But my momma said not to run h-here.”

 

The Omega raised his hand and put it over the child’s head. “I’m sure she said it because she doesn’t want you to get hurt; you should listen to her,” he said in a gentle voice. He had felt out of his element when speaking to Nori and lady Hiromi a few days before about pregnancies, but he felt more comfortable around children, given that he had two younger sisters. “What’s your name?”

 

“Kaede.

 

He grinned. “Hello, Kaede, my name is Ryouta.”

 

His small mouth formed an ‘o’ and his eyes widened. “Are-are you the prince?”

 

He nodded and held the boy’s hands on his own. “I am, but don’t worry about that.” He looked around. “What were you doing? Is your mother around here?”

 

The child shook his head. “She’s working, she told me to buy meat.” His eyes widened again and he took his hands back; he opened them, before he started looking around. A moment, later, his eyes started filling with tears again.

 

Kise looked at him bemused before he cleaned away the few tears that had fallen. “What’s wrong, Kaede?”

 

“I-I lost the money,” he sniffled.

 

“Oh,” the Omega said, relieved. He had thought for an instant that he was hurt or something like that. “Do you remember what you had to buy? I’ll take you there.”

 

He nodded, but he sniffled again. “Yeah, but I don’t have the money.”

 

Ryouta shook his head. “I said I’d take you, didn’t I? Maybe you could also introduce me to your mother. I would like to tell her you’re a very good boy.”

 

Kaede blushed deeply, forgetting about the money issue. “R-really?” he asked, sheepishly.

 

“Really,” he assured him before he stood up. He offered his hand to him and the boy took it without any hesitation. “Let’s meet prince Daiki.” The boy nodded excitedly and it was almost him the one who guided them towards the other prince. “Daiki,” the Omega called him.

 

The blue haired man had been hearing two guards speak among them, but he turned to the blond quickly. “Ryouta.” His eyes looked down and he raised an eyebrow at the presence of the boy. “Uhmm, who is this?” he asked, dubiously.

 

“This is Kaede, I’m going to help him buy something for his mother.”

 

Daiki nodded slowly before he glanced at the child. “Hey,” he greeted, without finesse. Ryouta remembered he didn’t do very well around children; or at least that’s what he got out of his interactions with Midorima’s little sister, Shizuko.

 

“Is that a real sword?” Kaede asked, his grey eyes staring enthusiastically at the weapon held at Aomine’s hips.

 

Daiki nodded. “I can show it to you. But not here, we need some space.”

 

With eyes bright, Kaede nodded happily. “Alright!”

 

They went to the butcher’s spot and Ryouta bought the boy a bit more than what he had been told to get. A few other children joined them and Daiki asked a sweet’s vendor to give something to each of them; he would talk with him about the cost later.

 

Then, they sat at the main square and Daiki took some time to show them the sword to the group of children that were around them. They told them some stories and were there until a guard came to tell them it was time to go.

 

It was in that moment that a black-haired woman, an Omega with brown eyes and bags under her eyes, came in their direction. “Kaede!” The small boy stood up and went to her. He greeted her excitedly and started to tell her about his day and all the things he had done with the princes.

 

Ryouta left Daiki’s side and walked over to the little family. “Hello,” he said with a smile.

 

The woman flustered and bowed deeply to him. “Y-Your Highness, it’s-it’s an honor. I hope Kaede wasn’t a bother, he’s very energetic and-”

 

“Not at all. He behaved very well. He’s a great boy, ma’am. It was very nice to spend time with him.”

 

“O-oh,” the woman said flustered, “Your Highness…” she said, breathing shakily, “thank you so much.” Kaede hug her leg and she put her hand on her shoulder. “It really means a lot to us, my-my mate died because of a sickness a few months after Kaede was born; it’s just the two of us.”

 

Ryouta smiled at her softly. He couldn’t imagine what she was going through “I’m just saying the truth. If you ever want to go to the capitol, come to the palace, I’ll find you a good job in there.” He smiled at Kaede. “He said he would like to be a knight.”

 

“Th-thank you, Your Highness, _so, so much,_ ” the woman said in a trembling voice.

 

“Don’t worry.” He glanced back and saw that Daiki was looking at him. He took a small pouch of money and offered her to her gently. She took it with shaky hands and he squeezed them before he took a step backwards. “I have to go, but truly, I’ll stand by what I said.” The woman nodded quickly and thanked him again. Ryouta bent his knees and looked at Kaede. “Be good to your mother, alright?”

 

“Yes! I’ll protect her.”

 

“That’s good,” he ruffled his dark locks. “Take care, both of you.”

 

They nodded and Ryouta sent them a smile before he turned on his feet and walked in Daiki’s direction. He put his arm around Aomine’s. “Ready?” the Alpha asked.

 

“Yes, let’s go.” They started walking and a thought crossed the Omega’s mind. “You aren’t _that_ bad with kids, you know.” Daiki looked at him sideways, not looking very convinced. Ryouta smirked before he stared ahead. “Well, your mother said she wants some grandchildren soon, so you should start being comfortable around them,” he teased, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

 

 _“Kise!”_ the Alpha spluttered, and Ryouta couldn’t help but keep on laughing loudly the rest of their walk.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm happy I could update again this week :3. The next one, though, will be posted next week. I thought it would be nice to start dropping hints about the pregnancy and children subject, so you can see how each of them feel about it :3.
> 
> I said in one of the reply to the comments of the previous chapter that I thought we have four or five chapters in total before the wedding, in case you've been wondering about that. I'm not promising it, though, because I don't have them entirely planned and that number could change :3.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comments.
> 
> Merry Christmas, my loves (and a great Saturday to those who don't celebrate it :3). I hope you are enjoying the week. Have fun and take care :3.
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome
> 
> P.D: I posted a OtaYuri mpreg one shot (couldn't help myself xD), if you liked YoI, take a look :3.


	43. Chapter 43

It was a few days later that king Daisuke informed them that it was time for them to go back to the capital, and therefore, the palace.

 

They were halfway through the trip, which meant they could take the luxury of leaving, so they could work on the wedding preparations and could make sure everything was ready for the guests that would start arriving in a couple of weeks.

 

Ryouta and him left the lord’s house they had been staying in just after the sun came up; they had even said goodbye to the king and queen the night before, as they were leaving quite early. Only a few guards would accompany them, as they were planning to make the trip as quick as possible, making just one stop that night before they reached the palace the following afternoon.

 

The morning was incredibly cold and Daiki was glad he had insisted on taking the furred cloaks with them, even if Kise had argued a couple of times about it. They would pack them up again when the temperature warmed up as the day went by, but he knew he had made a good decision when he saw the blond cover his body better with the cloak.

 

Ryouta’s eyes met his and the Omega huffed. “I know that face,” he mumbled.

 

The Alpha raised an eyebrow, “what face?”

 

“That one,” he touched his own forehead for a second, “it says ‘I was _totally_ right’, anyone can see it from miles away.” He spurred his horse and rode him until he was besides Daiki’s white mare.

 

The blue haired man rolled his eyes. “Sure.” Through the corner of his eye he saw the blond pout for an instant. They had been taking a break, but as he saw movement from the captain of the guard that accompanied them, he knew they were about to start the march again. “Come,” he said to Kise, “we’re moving on.”

 

They rode until sunset, when they arrived, as planned, to the town they would be staying in. They had sent early on the day two soldiers to make sure there was room for them in the inn and that it was good and safe enough for the two princes to stay. At the border of the town, they had met with one of them and were told everything was in order. They started making their way through the buildings, not making any fuss. Ryouta and him would have their hoods on until they were on their rooms: they would make people think this was a simple noble entourage, they were pressed on time and, sadly, couldn’t stay and meet the townspeople.

 

They sighed in relief when they set foot on the inn, it was warm and the food around smelled delicious. Kise and him stayed behind while one of the soldiers spoke with the owner. A minute later, they could go to the upper floor, which was mostly taken by their group and go to their rooms.

 

He waited until Ryouta walked into his room and a guard was posted in front of his door before he went to his own room. It was a simple thing, there was a desk by the window, a double mattress (which was better than the futon he had been expecting) and a chimney on the right side of the room. A bath had been prepared for him in the small adjacent washing room and he got into the water as soon as he was out of his riding clothes.

 

Aomine left the water only when it grew too chilly for his taste. He put on some thick long sleeved white shirt and brown trousers before he left the room and went out into the hallway. He nodded to the guards outside his room and Ryouta’s before he knocked on the blond’s door.

 

“Can I come in?” he asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

He opened the door quickly before he stepped inside of the room. He didn’t like the idea of other Alphas and Beta men, even if they were some of his most trusted soldiers, seeing Kise so informally… and intimately too. The Omega was sitting cross-legged on the bed and was combing his damp hair gently.

 

Daiki sat on the bed in front of him and he was slightly mesmerized by the movement.

 

“It’s getting rather long, isn’t it?” Ryouta asked, when he noticed his stare, as he used the comb for a last time before he placed it on the nightstand. The blue haired man moved closer to the Omega, still sitting in front of him, and put a lock of hair behind his ear. Kise gave him a little smile. “I’ll cut it before the wedding.” Daiki hummed at the mention of their ceremony. “So…” he started, “are you looking forward to all the planning we have left to do?” he asked, giving a sideways glance to him.  

 

“Kise…” the Alpha complained, before arranging his position so his head was laying on Ryouta’s lap. “We have so much to do,” he mumbled against the Omega’s stomach. Both of them would have to step up and take responsibility of the palace for the next days; this was their first trial as future kings of the kingdom, which meant all eyes would be on them. Besides the fact that they had the New Year celebration and the wedding to finish planning for.

 

“We do,” Ryouta confirmed. He started running his hand through his hair and Daiki closed his eyes briefly at the touch. “A lot of work, actually.” Amber eyes met his own blue ones. “It’s okay, we’re in this together, aren’t we?” the Omega continued with a soft smile.

 

Aomine offered one in return before he closed his eyes again. “Of course, love.”

 

He didn’t see the blush that reddened the blond’s cheeks.

 

Daiki could say all he wanted about the wedding preparations, but he was more than looking forward to the ceremony; he was counting down the days and he prayed every day for time to go faster so he could call the blond rightfully _his_ and Ryouta could do the same with him. This new year would bring a lot of changes in his life, in their lives, but he was ready to meet them.

  


They were left alone for a good while, but later, their cuddling was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“Your Highnesses, the food is here,” said a masculine voice.

 

Daiki stood up, feeling a bit sorrowful of leaving such a good position, before he walked to the door. He made two trips for the two trays of food before he closed the door behind him. They had stew, watered wine, fresh bread, and a few fruits. It was nothing compared to the palace’s food, but they were starving after such a long day and anything would taste great at the moment.

 

They ate in silence and Aomine was the one who broke it, and only to ask if Kise wanted seconds. The blond shook his head before he said he was okay like that. The Alpha left the room and came back a few minutes later with his tray filled once more.

 

They made small talk for over an hour, just discussing things that happened during their trip. However, when Ryouta couldn’t hide the yawn that crossed his lips, Daiki knew it was time for them to sleep.

 

“I better go,” he said when there was a lull on the conversation, “we have an early start tomorrow too.”

 

The blond looked startled, as if he was surprised by how sleepy he looked and felt. “Oh, yes, you’re right,” he muttered. Daiki felt his amber eyes on him as he stood up. “Are you going to your room?” the Omega asked.

 

Surprised by the question, the Alpha nodded slowly. “Of course,” he replied. He realized in that moment the uncommon behavior on Kise’s side. He had his hands entwined over his lap and was staring at them. He looked sheepish and he was almost completely sure that there was a soft blush reddening his cheeks. “Why?” he added.

 

The Omega raised his gaze slowly. “Um, I just wanted to ask if you… if you wanted to stay the night here?” he inquired, with a slight stutter. He _was_ blushing.

 

Aomine exhaled slowly. “I’d like to, Ryouta,” he started, and there was nothing he could do to stop the blond’s expression from looking crestfallen. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea right now,” he said, in a gentle tone, so the shorter man wouldn’t believe he didn’t want to be here with him, “it’s one thing for me to be here for an hour or so, but I don’t trust the guards to keep their mouths shut if I spend the whole night here.”

 

Kise stared at him for a few seconds before he sighed and nodded. “You’re completely right,” he mumbled. Daiki was happy he didn’t hurt his feelings by denying his offer. The Omega looked away for a moment and in a softer voice said, “I just… I just thought that we will be very busy until the wedding.” The _I want to spend as much time as I can with you before that_ was left unsaid, but Daiki didn’t need to hear it to know it was there.

 

The Alpha sighed before he put his knee on the bed and placed most of his weight there as he inclined towards the Omega. He put his right hand on Ryouta’s nape. “Don’t worry so much,” he muttered, looking straight at him, “we’ll be busy, but I’m sure we’ll be able to squeeze some alone time, okay? Don’t worry,” he repeated.

 

Kise placed his hand on his chest as he answered. “Okay.”

 

He didn’t sound entirely happy, but Aomine understood perfectly that they had gotten used to each other’s company, and that the prospect of being so busy they would barely see each other didn’t set well with either of their inner Alpha or Omega.

 

Daiki went to give him a peck on his lips, but Ryouta didn’t want any of that and deepened the contact, putting his arms around his neck and kissing him until he was satisfied. When they parted, the blond’s rosy lips were a bit swollen and redder than usual and his breathing was _slightly_ elaborated.

 

“Good night, Aominecchi,” he whispered while their faces were still just millimeters away from the other.

 

The blue haired man chuckled. “Goodnight, love.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sadly, they were even more busier than they had imagined.

 

Their party had arrived to the palace without issues and were given that afternoon to rest from the journey and put everything in order before they started acting as kings the next day. The small peace they had been given those few hours were the most relaxed they would be until Daiki’s parents came back.

 

Nori’s secretary, an Alpha woman named Eri, who was around fifty years old, came to wake Ryouta an hour after the sun came up and had him going from place to place until _dinner time_. He had had breakfast with a cluster of Omegas and Betas from court, answering question after question about the trip, before they started speaking about what was going on around the palace and capital. It bordered on gossip on more than a few times, but Kise knew he had to hear attentively and to take mental notes in case there was anything he wanted to look into in the queen’s name.

 

After that, he had to meet with a few merchants to discuss some of the supplies they would need for the New Year celebration. One of those men was Haizaki, but the press of time and the presence of Eri made sure they kept the conversation formal and almost impersonal.

 

Then, came lunch and he was able to speak with Daiki for a few minutes. However, Satsuki called for his attention halfway during the meal and he couldn’t go back to his conversation with the Alpha after that. When they were done eating, he left with her and Eri to have a reunion about how the wedding preparations were coming along. The invitations had been sent out already and they were now receiving word about the estimated time on when the guests that would stay on the palace would arrive. They decided on the palace’s wings they would prepare for the guests, so servants could make sure with time that everything was in place for their arrival in couple of weeks before they started speaking about the decorations and banquet.

 

The reunion lasted hours and when they were done, they left for a drawing room were another part of the court had been expecting his presence. It went just like the meeting earlier, they asked him some questions before they started speaking about what had happened during their absence.

 

He was given forty minutes to get ready for dinner, and even if he spent again some time besides Daiki, all eyes were on them and they made sure to think very carefully their interactions and words. They were to be married and mated very soon, but that didn’t mean they, especially Ryouta, didn’t have some lines they shouldn’t cross until the ceremony.

 

Unsurprisingly, the next days went by like that. They had no time to train with the other anymore and their hours together in Aomine’s studio had been changed by some minutes at night together before they were too tired and went to bed.

 

Now, it was one of those moments. They had sneaked into Ryouta’s room and were sitting in a couch in front of the warm and crackling chimney, the blond’s head on the Alpha’s shoulder and one dark-skinned arm wrapped around his back, when the Omega sighed deeply and finally said what had been on their minds since they arrived to the palace.

 

“This is harder than I ever imagined.” He moved his gaze from the chimney’s fire to Aomine’s blue eyes, tilting his head slightly. “I used to follow my father everywhere, but I don’t think I ever realized how difficult it was. Until the war, he made it look almost _easy_ ,” he mumbled in an amazed tone. Now that he had spent days trying to figure out how to manage a palace and keep everyone happy, he wondered how he had ever thought ruling a kingdom could be easy.

 

Daiki nodded slowly. “I would like to say that it’s more complicated because of the wedding and the New Year celebration, but I think there’s _always_ going to be something to plan or resolve that will add to our duties.” He ran his free hand over his head. “This kind of has brought me to my feet, we have to work a lot with my parents after the wedding.”

 

“We do,” Ryouta agreed, “but for now, we have two things to go through before that,” he said, referring to the two celebrations that were practically around the corner.

 

“At least my parents will be back the day after tomorrow.”

 

The Omega closed his eyes. “My mother and sisters will be here in just a few days too,” he commented.

 

Daiki started to run his fingers through his golden strands. “Are you excited?”

 

The blond exhaled slowly. “I think so.” Clearly, it wasn’t the answer the Alpha had been expecting.

 

“Huh?” he inquired, confused.

 

Kise opened his eyes, but didn’t meet Aomine’s stare. “I’m excited to see my sisters,” he said, “but I feel I have discovered too many things since I last saw my mother. I don’t know how I’ll feel when I see her again,” he explained.

 

The blue haired man stayed quiet for a few seconds before he said in a soft tone, “she did everything in your best interests, Ryouta.”

 

“I know,” he said in a low voice, “but that doesn’t take away the fact that she hid things from me… that _both of them_ hid things from me,” he added as an afterthought, thinking about his father too.

 

“I hid things from you too,” Daiki answered, “and you forgave me.”

 

The Omega pulled away from the Alpha’s body, and finally looked at him. “I did,” he agreed, “but they are my parents and I…” he sighed after a second, “and I just don’t know how to feel about it.” The last time he had seen Kaijo’s king and queen had been while saying his farewells to them before he left with Too and Seirin’s party; he had left his kingdom thinking he had been used as a bargain object so his father could pay for the help after the war. However, things had changed, everything was different, he knew the truth now and he couldn’t help but feel as if he himself had changed a lot in the last months.

 

He truly had no idea how the reunion with his parents would go. His mother and sisters would arrive soon, and he would find an answer in a matter of days. He just… he just hoped in the deepest part of him that this whole thing hadn’t broken something irreparable in their family.

 

Just the thought of it made him feel incredibly sad.

  
  


Aomine looked straight back at him, and Kise knew he wanted to say something else, maybe try to defend his mother, but after a moment, the prince shook his head and stood up. “Alright,” he finally relented.

 

“Thank you,” Ryouta muttered as he stood up too. He walked the Alpha to the door, but didn’t open it right away. He looked at his fiancé for a second before he wrapped his arms around his middle. “Thank you,” he repeated.

 

“It’ll be okay,” Daiki said, returning the hug, “you just need to have a long conversation with them. And keep in mind that they are your parents and will always want the best for you.”

 

The blond enjoyed his closeness and scent for another moment before he took a step away, and the arms around him fell down. “When did you get so wise, Aominecchi?” Kise asked, in a slight teasing tone, trying to lighten the mood. He opened the door and shuddered when a cold breeze entered the room.

 

The blue haired man shrugged. He had a small smile on his lips. “Somewhere along the way, probably around the time you started putting me in my place.”

 

“Since the day we met, then?” Ryouta replied cheekily.

 

Daiki chuckled. “So humble,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes. The Omega grinned at him before he stepped out of the room and inclined for a moment to put a kiss on his cheek. “See you tomorrow.”

 

With a hand on the door, Kise said with a lopsided smile, “sweet dreams, Aominecchi.”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't say how sorry I am for having taken so long with this chapter, even more when I don't think this chapter is very good. I had a lot of issues with the Internet in the place I spent my vacations in, then I just got too busy and I also had a case of writer's block. As I said, I am not very happy with the chapter, but I thought I had to get through this and just work in the next one, because if not, I'd end up taking more and more time to udpate. And so, I'll do my best so the next one is better. 
> 
> I hope you had a great holiday and are doing well with the return to the routine haha. Take care, guys, I love you all and I'm really sorry about the lateness of this chapter.
> 
> Have a great weekend and a great week in the next few days!
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, the picture with the wedding colors is just so you have an idea of how they look together. Their wedding will have, I think xD, only a few elements of the western culture, so don't think too much about all the modern things in the pic. Enjoy!

 

 

They finally could get a respite after king Daisuke and queen Nori came back to the palace.

 

Daiki and Ryouta were able to keep the castle in one piece, but not without a lot of effort and just a few hours of sleep those nights they were on their own. Finally, though, they could to put all their focus in the wedding, which was a good thing, because the first guests would start to arrive in just a few days.

 

They had chosen the [color scheme](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/cf/ec/62/cfec62c9715d56924fb147975792e7bc.jpg) before they left for the trip, but some of the decorations for the wedding had started to arrive to the palace, which meant they could see in real life how the merlot and indigo they had chosen, as a representation of both their houses, blended. Ryouta really liked how things were looking and was growing more and more excited about the wedding day.

 

He had also decided on the fabric and designs of the kimonos he would wear that day; three specifically. One for the ceremony at the shrine, another for the ceremony in the palace and finally, one for the ball. He had also had to go ahead and choose one for the New Year celebration, which was just one week away.

 

In summary, they still had been quite busy in the last days, even if they didn’t have to act as kings anymore. Ryouta had been very distracted by all of this, which meant he had been able to push the matter of the arrival of his parents away from his mind.

 

However, the day had arrived, and they had been told in the morning that the Kaijo’s royal party would arrive in a few of hours. Since then, Kise hadn’t been able to think about anything else.

 

When queen Nori had offered him the option of inviting his mother to the palace before the other guests of the wedding started to arrive, he had been happy and excited. But, as the days went by, his mind had started going back to the issue again and again, and now, just as he had told Daiki, he was not sure if he felt ready to face his mother once more.

 

He was still hurt about all the lies he had been told, and there were times when he couldn’t wrap his mind about how they had just decided to hide so many things from him. He was an adult and had never given his parents reasons to not trust him. So, then, why hadn’t they told him the truth?

 

It had gotten to the point where it had been Daiki, a practical stranger on that time, who had had to take matters in his hands. He just didn’t comprehend how they had complicated everything so much.

 

He had told himself not to think about it, because he had wanted to speak about this in person with his parents. However, now that his mother was about to arrive, he felt completely unprepared to see her.

  
  
  


Those were the thoughts that ran through this mind until the hours went by with him barely noticing, and a knock on his door was what broke his line of thought.

 

The door opened without waiting for a reply and the blond knew it was Daiki before he put a foot on his living room.

 

“They’re almost here,” the Alpha said, without beating around the bush. He was still standing at the door, though his eyes were looking at him with something akin to concern.

 

Kise stood up from the couch and walked over to him. “Let’s go, then,” he mumbled. When he was by Aomine’s side, he accepted the offered arm in silence and kept quiet while they walked down the stairs that leaded to the entrance of the palace.

 

The floor to ceiling doors were open and the blond could see there were around twenty to thirty people mingling around the entry, waiting for the queen and princesses to make an appearance. He was more than sure that the nobles from court wanted to meet more closely the family of their soon-to-be consort king.  

 

And speaking about kings, Daiki’s parents were at the head of the group, waiting for the royal entourage that was getting closer and closer to them by the second.

 

They walked over to the royals and stood at Daisuke’s right as they watched the carriage enter the foyer and stop in front of them. A soldier from Kaijo opened the door and helped princess Harumi step down from the car. Her blue eyes met his amber ones quickly and she grinned openly at him.

 

He couldn’t stop his own lips from curling upwards.

 

Next, the man helped princess Chiharu step down from the carriage. She did so with grace and also sent a smile his way, though more subsided than Harumi’s. Then, the queen finally joined her daughters. The three of them were wearing thick furred cloaks, winter boots and gloves; and Ryouta noticed that Harumi had grown a couple of inches in the months he hadn’t see her.

 

The three women bowed shallowly to Daisuke and Nori before the king took a step forward. He returned the gesture with a bow of his head before he spoke.

 

“Welcome, queen Misaki and princesses,” he said in a kind tone, “we’re incredibly glad to have you here.”

 

“It’s our pleasure,” she replied with grace, her amber eyes glanced at the people behind the king, before they focused on her son. However, Ryouta keep his eyes on Nori, who was taking a step forward to greet his family.

 

“Misaki,” the Beta muttered happily. She took the other queen’s hands on hers and squeezed them for a moment. “It’s been so long since I last saw you. But I’m sure than from now on we’ll fix that, won’t we?” she said, glancing at the two princes a few steps behind them.

 

“We will,” the brunette answered with a smile. Then, she allowed her daughters to greet the king and queen before Ryouta and Daiki finally took a step towards them and joined the reunion.

 

“Ryouta,” Harumi said happily before she walked over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. Her head was almost at his chest’s height. “I missed you so much,” she whispered.

 

The older blond returned her hug before the girl took a step away. “Me too, but we’ll have a lot of time to catch on, okay?” he promised her, as they would stay in the palace for almost a month. Harumi nodded with a smile before she went to give Daiki a much more sensible greeting.

 

Next came Chiharu and Ryouta made sure to give her an extra tight hug. He really wanted to speak with her as he was sure she had a lot of things to say to him. After all, she too had a fiancé now and would be married in the next weeks to Kaijo’s heir to the throne.

 

“Hello, Ryouta,” she said with a smile that reached her blue eyes when she took a step away from him.

 

He gave her a soft smile in return. “Hello, Chiharu.” They stared at each other for a moment before he said, “we’ll talk later, okay?”. She nodded at him before she went to greet Daiki too.

 

It occurred to him that they would become soon his sisters-in-law. It was… an interesting thought, even more knowing that the Alpha was an only child. He would probably tease him about it when they were alone.

 

“Son.”

 

He had gotten distracted for a moment and was almost surprised to see that his mother was standing in front of him. He had surpassed her in height a long time ago, her head barely reached his shoulders; her brown hair was half up and half down, while she wore a blue dress under her heavy cloak. Her amber eyes, the ones he had inherited, looked at him with concern.

 

“Mother,” he greeted and even took a step towards her to hug her. The queen accepted the gesture without hesitation and he wrapped his arms around her for a short moment before he took a step back. “How was the trip?” he asked, with a neutral tone.

 

“It was good, thankfully we didn’t have issues with the weather,” she answered, but Ryouta could see that she had already realized his doubtful behavior.

 

“I’m glad to hear that,” he mumbled, before he looked away, practically ending the conversation for the time being. He felt her eyes on him for a moment before she got herself together and went over to Daiki’s side.

 

Soon, and thankfully, Daisuke announced that it was time for them to go back into the castle. It was early afternoon, but it was very cold and most people, including him, believed that the first snowfall of the season would happen sooner rather than later. The best thing they all could do was be next to a warm chimney and be drinking hot beverage to keep the cold at bay for as long as they could.

 

Aomine and him leaded his mother and sisters to the wing of the palace they had prepared for them. They showed them their rooms and Daiki said he had to excuse himself, as he had some matters to attend with his father and would have to leave them for the time being.

 

And just like that, Ryouta was left alone with his family.

 

Harumi didn’t miss a beat before she crossed the room and wrapped her thin arms around him once more. “ _Ryouta,_ ” she stressed out, “I can’t believe you’re getting married! I mean, when _did_ that happen?” she asked, looking up wide eyed at him.

 

The blond chuckled and didn’t hesitate to take the chance and put away some of the awkwardness in the room. “It just...happened?” he said, and it sounded more like a question than a statement.

 

“Did you like him for a long time?” she inquired. Her blue eyes widened at the thought that crossed her mind, “were you together while we were on Shutoku? You spent a _lot_ of time with him! Didn’t he, Chiharu?” she glanced at her older sister for a second.

 

The question made him blush, as he was reminded of the first-time Daiki and him kissed and did something about the feeling they had for the other. They had been, indeed, in Shutoku.

 

His younger sister was looking at him as if she really was expecting an answer. However, he didn’t know what to say, much less with his mother on the same room… that would make things even more awkward. He had been clearing his throat, to gain more time, when Chiharu spoke up.

 

“Harumi, come here, prince Daiki said the servants had prepared a warm bath for us, we don’t want it to get cold, do we?” the older princess said.

 

The girl pouted for a moment, but she finally relented and went to her sister’s side obediently. Ryouta sent Chiharu a grateful smile and watched the two girls leave the room.

 

Slowly, he turned his gaze towards his mother and found she was already looking at him.

 

“Prince Daiki told you everything,” she stated, instead of asking.

 

The blond looked at her surprised. He hadn’t been expecting to speak about this so soon. But then, he thought that maybe it was for the best; his wedding was just a couple of weeks away, he didn’t want for the day to finally arrive and for him to still be upset with his mother. He knew she didn’t want that either.

 

“He did,” he said, finally answering. He walked until he was just a few steps away from her. “He told me everything before he proposed to me.”

 

She nodded slowly. “I would have liked to be the one to tell you, but I don’t think it would have been for the best to get engaged while still having so many secrets between you.”

 

“You were the one who asked him to keep it a secret in the first place,” he said. The queen looked away at his words. “You preferred to tell what happened to him instead of telling me,” he accused her, unable to help himself.

 

Amber eyes met his own once more. “I didn’t want to burden you with more things, son. I knew you weren’t in the best place, not after you presented as an Omega.”

 

“Still,” he insisted, “I would have liked to know about something that concerned my safety. Much more when it was so serious that it meant I had to leave my home.”

 

“It was for the best,” his mother said, “you wouldn’t have been happy in Kaijo. I know you, Ryouta, it would have hurt you to be in a palace that was meant to be yours but it wouldn’t anymore.”

 

He tightened his jaw in anger. “This has nothing to do with the coronation, mother. I’m talking about how you were kidnapped and I wasn’t told, about how they were supposed to get _me_ and I wasn’t told, about how my father didn’t hear to anything you said and you had to take things on your own hands, even going to another kingdom’s prince for help, and I _wasn’t_ told,” he said, barely taking a breath between sentences.  

 

“I didn’t wish to burden you even more, son,” Misaki repeated. She took a step towards him and had to incline her head backwards to look at his eyes. “You must know I did everything for you, to keep you safe.”

 

The prince took in a deep and trembling breath. “I know, I know,” he accepted; he would never doubt that. He ran a hand over his face before he continued, “what I don’t understand is why you thought you would burden me? As if-as if I wasn’t strong enough, mother.”

 

“Ryouta-”

 

He interrupted her. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had ever done something like that before on his life. “You thought I wasn’t strong enough to hear my life was in danger, but you thought I was strong enough to be shipped to another palace, another kingdom, with strange people, to practically start my life over again. You took all of those decisions on your own, came to me and only told me ‘to try and make the best of it’.”  

 

“But you’re happy here,” she said in a small voice.

 

“I am, I am happy here,” he agreed, “but I wasn’t happy since day one. I went through so many things on my own, mother, I had to figure out my second gender alone. I had to learn to not hear what mighty Alphas said of me or _to_ me, I had to learn that my opinion doesn’t matter in most cases. I suffered here too, and I know you wanted to protect me from all of that. But maybe, maybe I would have hurt back in Kaijo too, but at least I would have had my family with me,” he finished in a broken voice.

 

This was harder than what he had expected. This was bringing to the surface all the feelings he had been hiding inside of him since he arrived to Too. He wasn’t lying to his mother, he was happy here now, but it had taken a great effort to reach this point. He had struggled a lot, had fought with Daiki so many times and had had to change things from himself over and over again just to get some peace of mind and accept the future he now had on his hands.

 

Misaki wrapped her arms around her and looked at her son with a broken-hearted expression. “Ryouta, I was desperate and I didn’t know what to do. I never wanted to hurt you, you have to believe me in this.”

 

“I do and I can’t stress enough the fact that after everything that has happened, I don’t regret being here.” He thought maybe he was contradicting himself, but this was the only way he could think of to express his feelings. “What I can’t stop thinking about is that I had no choice, I was never given the chance to choose what I wanted, what I thought was best for me. That’s it, that’s what hurts me.” He rubbed his own arm as he carried on. “I don’t know, mother, maybe I’m exaggerating, maybe I should have left this alone, but I’m going to get married, I will be a prince and a king of Too very soon.” He looked straight into the queen’s eyes. “I’m leaving Kaijo behind, mother, but I don’t think I would have been able to if I didn’t get this off my chest.”

 

A few tears escaped her amber eyes. “I’m sorry, son, I’m sorry I didn’t take your feelings and thoughts into account with all of this. Now I know I could have acted better, but,” she said, and a second later, her tone got firmer, “but I won’t apologize for trying to keep you safe, Ryouta. You are my son and I will never regret taking a decision that would protect your life.” Her voice softened for a moment. “Maybe you don’t understand that now, but when you have children, you will understand and see everything in a new light.” She took in a deep breath. “Still, I’m very sorry, son, for all the hardships I made you go through.”

 

Her words lifted a heavy weight from his heart. However, he didn’t know what to say, so he just gave her a short nod. It felt almost unnatural to have his mother apologize to him. Not when during all his life things had been the other way around. He just didn’t know what to do with himself.

 

“Can I touch you, Ryouta?”

 

Her small voice and its soft tone made something break inside of the young prince. He looked at her and nodded quickly, feeling tears pricking in the back of his eyes. “Of course, mother.”

 

Misaki walked over the few steps that separated them and put a hand over his cheek. “You’ve grown so much,” she whispered. Tears fell from his eyes and she cleaned them away with her soft and delicate fingers. “You’re not a boy anymore, son, and I will ask myself every day when did you stop coming to me as a child crying and grew into such a mature man.”

 

“I’ll always be you boy, mother,” he promised her.

 

She smiled at that. “You will, a boy who’ll be married and will have his own boy or girl soon.”

 

“Mother,” he whispered, feeling embarrassed and a bit shy.

 

“I’m truly sorry, son.”

 

“It’ll… it’ll be fine,” he replied before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, engulfing her petite frame. She accepted his hug without hesitation. “It’ll be fine,” he repeated.

 

And after days of feeling so doubtful, he could now truly believe that things were falling into place and everything would be fine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After the talk with his mother, the interactions between him and his family turned for the better. He had spent the most part of the evening with the three women, just catching up with how things were in Kaijo and telling them how his life was in this palace.

 

The next day, though, Momoi went to his room as he was preparing to go to the Dining Hall for breakfast and asked if he could spend some time with her and Ryou after the meal. He agreed without hesitation, and asked her if there was a specific reason for the reunion.

 

She shook her head as a reply. “No, we just haven’t spent a lot of time in the last days, and when the guests start to arrive, you’ll be even busier. Besides, you should take some time for yourself and not to worry about anything for a couple of hours,” she added with a knowing look and Kise wondered if he had been too obvious with the fretting.

 

 

He nodded in agreement before the two of them made their way downstairs, chatting idly. His mother and sisters joined them at the Dining Hall and the meal went by quickly. Satsuki and he excused at the same time and went to Ryou and Shoichi’s side to invite the Omega to go with them.

 

When the three of the were ready, they went up to Ryouta’s quarters for privacy and the three Omegas took a place in the couches and seats there were in his living room.

 

“How are things with you and Imayoshi?” Kise asked, curiously. He hadn’t seen a lot of the other Omega around the palace, even if he had started living in the castle after he mated the Alpha. Besides the little fact that Ryou was the only mated Omega around here that he trusted enough to ask about the married life.

 

The brunette smiled at the question. “Really good,” he answered with honesty, “though he’s been very busy. All royals will be here for the wedding and it’s clear the kings are going to take the chance to meet and talk about a lot of things, including the coronation.”

 

Satsuki giggled. “I don’t think he’s been _that_ busy, Ryou,” she said nonchalantly.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, a confused pout on his face.

 

Another giggle escaped her lips before she answered. “I saw you two a few days ago making out in a hallway.”

 

Ryou’s face instantly turned red. His brown eyes widened and he stuttered. “W-what?” he almost shrieked. “M-Momoi!” he complained as he buried his face in his hands. Ryouta could see from the side that his neck had also reddened. “Oh Gods, I told him we shouldn’t do that,” he mumbled, his voice muffled by his hands.

 

Ryouta chuckled at the scene. “Clearly, Imayoshi’s been busy with more things that the guests’ arrival,” he couldn’t help but tease.

 

“I’m going to die of embarrassment,” Ryou moaned. “I can’t believe this.”

 

Momoi and him shared a glance before the pink-haired girl put her thin hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “There, there. We can make a deal.”

 

Ryouta raised an eyebrow at that. What kind of deal was she talking about?

 

Slowly, he put his hands away from his face and glanced at the girl. His hair was disheveled and his face was still red. “What do you mean?” he asked.

 

Satsuki smiled innocently. “We won’t tease you about that if you tell us how did your heat go with Imayoshi.”

 

If Ryou’s blush had calmed down in the last few seconds, Satsuki’s words made it come back with renewed energy. _“Momoi!”_ he exclaimed, looking scandalized, “why would you want to know that?”

 

She glanced at the prince before she replied. “I know Ki-chan is curious but won’t be bold enough to ask, so here I am.”

 

This time, it was he who blushed. “Hey,” he protested, “I haven’t said anything about that, Momoicchi!”

 

She shrugged. “No, you haven’t, but I’m sure you’ve thought about it,” she explained and Ryouta’s blush deepened. She looked at the brunette once more. “Come on, you don’t want to be subject to our teasing, right?” She asked. Kise was about to say that he wasn’t sure if he would participate in that plan when she spoke again. “Ryou! We’re curious, we just want to know!”

 

The mated Omega looked between them before his eyes stayed on Ryouta. “Do you _really_ want to know?” he inquired, looking a bit more settled.

 

Kise looked away and had to clear his throat before he answered. There was nothing to do about the blush on his cheeks anyway. “Y-yeah,” he mumbled.

 

Ryou took a few seconds for himself before he spoke. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered shyly. “What do you want to know?” he asked, looking at the blond.

 

“Uhm, about what Momoi said. A-about the heat,” Kise replied. This was quite mortifying, but Momoi hadn’t been wrong when she said that, even if he hadn’t said anything aloud, he _was_ curious about it. He wasn’t absolutely ignorant in the subject; after all, Daiki and he had had quite the passionate session just before his last heat started. However, he was sure things would be different and he just wanted to know what to expect from that week.

 

“Okay, okay,” Ryou said before he took a deep breath. “We decided to wait until my heat really started before we did anything,” he started. Ryouta didn’t need an explanation about what exactly the couple had restrained from doing. “I was conscious enough, I think, because I remember most things. It-it hurt, I won’t lie, especially the first time.”

 

“It’s better?” the blond asked, unable to help himself. When Ryou looked at him confused, the prince elaborated. “Spending a heat with an Alpha, it’s better?”

 

The brunette nodded quickly, and blushed when he realized how earnest he seemed. “Yes,” he answered, with a more calmed tone, “it’s better. The matings are intense, but there’s more time between the waves. However, I think than when Alphas start their rut, they get more frantic.”

 

“Did he hurt you?” Satsuki asked, with a little frown on her face.

 

“No, no,” Ryou replied, moving his hands in front of him. “Shoichi was very good to me, even in his rut. I’m just saying that when the heat and the rut get mixed, things get quite intense.” Ryouta blushed at the word ‘intense’ and the brunet’s eyes widened at that. “Oh, Gods, I’m sorry, I’m saying too much, right? I’m sorry, I didn’t w-”

 

“It’s okay,” Kise interrupted him. He thought it had been a while since Ryou had apologized; he was making a good progress on leaving that habit behind, then, he thought good naturedly. “It’s fine, really,” he said once more when he realized the other male was looking wide eyed at him. “We asked, after all.”

 

It took him a few seconds, but he finally calmed down. “O-okay.”

 

Ryouta cleared his throat. “Let’s change the subject, alright? Before we give Ryou a heart attack,” he said.

 

Satsuki chuckled and even Ryou smiled. He considered it a victory.

 

“Fine, fine,” the pink haired girl relented. “Let’s change the subject.” She glanced at Ryou and grinned at him. “When are you going to have a baby? I want a little niece or nephew!”

 

 _“Momoi!”_ this time, Ryou did shriek.

 

“Or maybe one of each? That would be even better!”

 

“Oh Gods, this can’t be happening,” the brunette moaned into his hands once more.

 

There was no way Kise could have kept in his laughter, not after this.

 

 

He had needed a timeout like this one, and he really was incredibly grateful for having such good friends here in Too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, as promised, here is the new chapter (or at least according to my country's time xD). Like I said on the chapter where all the truth about Kise's going to Too was explained, the issues with Ryouta's parents would be solved when they met in person, and here is the first conversation of that. I just thought it was necessary to clear everything before the wedding, because that will be the start of a completely new chapter in Aomine and Kise's life.
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't answer to all the comments in the last chapter, I have been incredibly busy and thought you would appreciate more me working in the new chapter xD. But I read them and I'm incredibly grateful for each one of them!
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! Please don't forget to share your thoughts about it in the comments :3. The next one will probably be up in a week, as I'm already very busy with uni): but well, what can we do, right? Haha
> 
> Thanks, guys, as always for everything! Have a great weekend and take care, please :3
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	45. Chapter 45

The wedding guests started to arrive a few days later after most of the Kise family turned up at the palace.

 

Unsurprisingly, the first of their friends to arrive were Kagami and Kuroko. It was needless to say it was an interesting reunion.

 

The last time Daiki had seen them, back in Shutoku, he hadn’t mentioned anything about the feelings he had for Kise, though Ryouta had commented once that Kuroko had had his suspicions about the issue. The thing was, they had been told about their ‘relationship’ the moment they received the wedding invitation, so he was sure their friends would have a few things to say to them.

 

He was once more with his parents and Kise on the palace’s main entrance. Daisuke and Nori were speaking with Kuroko’s parents and the king and queen of Seirin, when Kagami and Tetsuya took the chance to walk over the two princes.

 

“Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!” Ryouta said as a greeting, a grin on his face. “It’s good to see you two again.” Daiki was at his side, holding his hand.

 

“Hello, Kise-kun,” Tetsuya said, bowing shallowly at the two princes. “Hello, Aomine-kun.”

 

“Tetsu,” he replied, a smile on his face.

 

Three pair of eyes turned to the redhead, expecting a word on his part too. However, Seirin’s prince just stared at the couple, his mouth shut.

 

“Kagamicchi?” the blond called, confused, “are you okay?”

 

Red eyes left their faces and looked at the Alpha and Omega’s entwined hands. “So, it’s true,” he mumbled in a low tone.

 

They all shared a confused stare. “What do you mean with ‘it’s true’?” Daiki inquired, looking at Taiga as if he had grown a second head.

 

Kuroko rolled his eyes and very conspicuously elbowed Kagami in the gut. The Alpha let out a muffled grunt. “He still can’t believe you’re getting mated, that’s why he said that,” he explained.

 

“Are you serious?” Kise asked, his eyebrows raised. “Are you actually serious?” he couldn’t help but ask again. A giggle escaped his lips and he put his free hand over his mouth, trying to not make so much noise. “Kagamicchi, you’re here for our wedding.”

 

“I-I know,” the redhead staggered out. “But this is weird, alright?” he said with honesty. “Just a few months ago, when you all left Kaijo my father told me you were at each other’s throat most of the time. And you were only a bit better in Shutoku, how… how did _this_ happen?” he inquired, looking helplessly at their entwined fingers.

 

Daiki put his hand on the back of his neck. “It just… happened?” he said, not knowing Ryouta had said something similar to his youngest sister while having a conversation just like this one. “It’s been six months since we went to Shutoku, you know... people change.”

 

Taiga looked at the couple before he finally nodded. “You’re right, I’m still kind of shocked, thought.” A smile crossed his face a moment later. “But I’m happy for you, congratulations, guys.” He looked sideways at the blue haired Alpha. “I hope the idiot doesn’t drive you crazy, Kise.”

 

“Oi!” Aomine exclaimed, feeling indignant. “What do you mean with ‘idiot’, _idiot_?”

 

“Come on, boys,” Ryouta intervened, sending a glance to Daiki at his side, “let’s not make a scene in front of everyone here.” At the reminder of the presence of Too’s court behind them, the two Alphas relaxed their expressions, not without sending the other a couple of glares. The blond stared at Taiga. “By the way, Kagamicchi, Daiki already drives me insane, I’ve just learned to live with it,” he said, trying to look nonchalant as he risked a look to his fiancé at his side.

 

“Ryouta…” Aomine mumbled, rolling his eyes. The blond and the redhead were ganging up on him.

 

The Omega giggled. “I’m just teasing you,” he said and the Alpha felt him squeeze his fingers. Ryouta put his free hand on the taller man’s chest and looked at their friends. “Let’s go inside, I’m sure you want to rest a bit.”

 

Tetsuya and Taiga looked at each other, as if they were having a conversation in silence, before they nodded.

 

It could be an arranged marriage, as they weren’t completely sure of the circumstances behind the engagement, but it was impossible not to see the love between the pair in front of them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next of their friends to arrive was Midorima and his family, along Kise’s new friend, Takao, who had been invited to the wedding and the palace by a personal letter from Ryouta. The blond had told him that the Beta would accompany the royal family as a guard, but would be free of his duties the days of the New Year celebration and the wedding.

 

Daiki, Ryouta, Taiga and Tetsuya hadn’t been at the palace when they arrived, so they met the Midorimas hours after they had settled in. The group had been at the market buying some last-minute gifts for New Year, and had gone straight to the family’s temporary quarters to greet the newly arrived guests.

 

King Takahiro had been out with the other kings, which meant they only met with Shintarou, Shizuko and Shigemi. Aomine noticed that his fiancé looked quite happy at seeing the consort king, and he made a mental note to ask him about that later; in Shutoku, he hadn’t realized they were so familiar with each other. They greeted the family and thanked them for coming, receiving congratulations for their engagement in return.

 

“What do you know of the others?” Shintarou asked, once they had been left alone, as Shigemi had left to get his daughter and himself ready for dinner. They were in the living room and were sitting in the few couches placed there. Momoi had joined them a few minutes before, and was still hugging Tetsuya fiercely.

 

The male Omega seemed to have accepted his fate, and had only asked ‘Momoi-san’ to give him some room to breathe comfortably.

 

“Akashi and Murasakibara sent word saying that they had found some bad weather in the way, and that they weren’t sure if they would make it here before New Year. They assured us that they’ll be here for the wedding, though,” Daiki answered. The letter had been delivered before Kuroko and Kagami arrived, so he believed they were going to make it.

 

“And your father, Kise? And lord Kasamatsu?” Taiga asked. Daiki assumed by the question that they already knew who would be Kaijo’s next king, and wondered when they had been told about those news, along Kise’s sister engagement to the Alpha.

 

“They’ll get here a couple days after New Year,” the Omega started, “I think they already left the palace.” The blond glanced at the green haired man. “Midorimacchi, where’s Takao?” he inquired.

 

The taller Alpha pushed his glass up his nose. “He said he was going to the market, and that he would be here for dinner.”

 

Daiki was sure Ryouta almost pouted at that. “We didn’t see him there,” Kise mumbled.

 

The blue-haired man put a hand around his shoulders. “It’s a big place, you know.” His fiancé hummed in acceptance and the subject of the conversation changed when Momoi asked Kuroko if he had gotten her a present for New Year.

 

Aomine kept thinking about Takao, though, and only half listened to what his friends were talking about. Kise had acted as if he really wanted to see the Beta, and the Alpha couldn’t help but compare that friendly relationship to the one the blond shared with Haizaki. Daiki didn’t like the man, and had made sure to make it quite evident more than a few times; however, with Kazunari, he really didn’t mind. On the contrary, he was glad that Ryouta had friend like him, who was easy going but also knew very well how to look for himself and those around him.

 

He wondered if it had to do with the fact that Takao was a Beta, and that maybe that was why his inner Alpha and him felt more at ease with him, but he decided to wait until he saw Ryouta and him interacting. He could admit easily that he got jealous from time to time, but seeing Kazunari with his fiancé hadn’t bothered him until now.

 

His line of thought was broken when he realized the blond had stood up from his side. “Where are you going?” he asked. The others were also standing up, so he did the same, even if he was a bit lost on the conversation.

 

“We should get ready for dinner,” the Omega replied, “and I wanted to go to my mother’s room for a moment.”

 

“Oh,” he mumbled. “Fine.” He glanced at Shintarou. “See you later, Midorima.”

 

The green haired man nodded as a reply before the rest of them said goodbye to him for the moment and left the room. Kagami went on his own while Kuroko and Momoi made their way to the stairs.

 

“What are you doing at your mother’s?” the Alpha asked, turning to the blond.

 

“I’m going to pick a book she said she would lend me,” the Omega replied. He took a step forward him and asked, with his eyes furrowed, “are you okay? You were quiet in there.”

 

Aomine shook his head. “Yeah, I was just lost in thought. Don’t worry.” He tilted his head and Kise didn’t hesitate to accept the gentle kiss he put on his lips. The Omega looked at him with a soft smile when he opened his eyes.

 

“Come on, we don’t want to be late for dinner,” he said before he started pulling him in the direction of his family’s rooms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The last day of the year arrived quicker than they had expected. The palace woke up with a buzz of activity in each of its corners, and everything got worse when it was announced that the Akashi and Murasakibara families had arrived.

 

Too’s king and queen, Daiki, Ryouta and Shintarou were the royals to meet them. The two families had travelled together, so their entourage was quite big, including the royal carriages and the garrisons that accompanied them. King Masaomi and Seijuurou were the first ones to greet them, followed closely by queen Shinju, consort queen Sayuri and Atsushi.

 

Aomine was more than used to Murasakibara’s height, however, he couldn’t help but be impressed each time he met his mother, who was actually shorter than her son, but still quite the imposing woman. She looked even taller when her mate was at her side, who wasn’t truly a very tall person.

 

The greetings were quite formal with the king and queens, as none of them, except maybe Shintarou with Takahiro, were very intimate with. They relaxed when Akashi and Murasakibara stood in front of them.

 

“Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” Seijuurou said with a pleasant voice. Even if he was the shorter of the group, no one would dare to question his status as a very dominant Alpha; all eyes were drawn to him, to his ever alert fuchsia eyes, his straight posture, and the way his voice carried to each place in the room.

 

They nodded, and Aomine said, “Akashi, Murasakibara, it’s good to see you got here well and in time.”

 

“We didn’t want to miss the celebration, Minechin,” the purpled haired man said, “and all the food,” he added as an afterthought.

 

Kise chuckled at that. “You never change, Murasakibaracchi. You’re all here now, we’ll have some entertaining days ahead, won’t we?”

 

Akashi nodded. “Of course.” He looked at Aomine before turning his stare back at the Omega. “Congratulations are in order, right?” He asked, a small smile on his face. By the glint on his fuchsia eyes, Daiki would have thought the other Alpha had known about their relationship all along.

 

Well, he wasn’t ruling out that possibility, because that was Seijuurou for you.

 

“They are,” Too’s prince replied, putting his hand on the small of Ryouta’s back. At his side, the blond grinned happily and nodded.

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the snowflakes that started to fall from the sky. They all looked upwards in wonder as the white dots fell to the ground. However, they were interrupted by Daisuke telling them to go into the palace, as none of them wanted to stay outside and cold for much longer.

 

Ryouta glanced at him as they started making their way inside. “I think we’ll say goodbye to the year in a beautiful note, don’t you think?” he inquired, looking at the sky and the snow around them.

 

The Alpha looked at him and smiled. “Yeah, I think so too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aomine didn’t see Kise again until nighttime, as he had excused himself when one of his servants came to fetch him, ‘to make sure everything was ready for the celebration’. Daiki spent his time with Kagami and only left to go to his room and get ready after the sun went down.

 

He took a long bath before he went to dress with the kimono his servants had prepared for him. It was a grey and white thick piece, to shield him from the cold weather. He combed his short hair quickly -he didn’t have a lot to work to begin with- before he checked in the mirror he looked ready. He left behind the sword, a polite gesture to the royal guests, before he left the room and went to knock on Kise’s door.

 

It was the male servant, Shiro, he thought he was called, who answered the door. He greeted him formally before saying that the other prince was almost ready. Into the living room came Ryouta’s second servant, and after bowing to him, they left him alone waiting for the blond.

 

A minute later, Kise opened his bedroom’s door and grinned when he saw him standing there.

 

“Aominecchi, are you ready?” he inquired, walking in his direction. The Omega was wearing a deep green kimono, but was really caught his attention was his hair. Ryouta had finally cut it short. When Kise noticed his stare, his demeanor turned shy. “Does it look okay?”

 

It was back to the length it had been when they first met back in Kaijo, barely going over his ears in the front and shorter on the back. It made his face look more angular and it showed better his sharp bone structure. Daiki took a step forward and caressed softly a strand. “Better than okay,” he assured him.

 

“Good,” the Omega mumbled, “I wouldn’t like to look like a fool today, and much less at the wedding.”

 

Daiki rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You’d never look like a fool, or at least I wouldn’t allow people to say that you,” he added with a small smirk on his face.

 

Kise pushed him away and pouted. “Aominecchi, be serious!” he exclaimed, glaring at him without a lot of strength. Daiki chuckled before he took his hand on his.

 

“You look beautiful, okay?” Ryouta didn’t answer right away, but going by the soft blush on his cheeks, he had heard him perfectly. The Alpha decided to cut him some slack. “Are you ready? We should be on our way.”

 

The blond was about to answer, but his eyes widened slightly and he opened his free hand, showing the emerald earring he had in there. He took his hand from Daiki for a moment to put it on before he entwined their fingers again. He smiled at the blue haired man. “I’m ready now.”

 

“Let’s go, then.”

 

A New Year celebration wasn’t exactly a royal ball. First, it was celebrated in all places of the Six Kingdoms, so in most homes, it was an intimate affair. People would do their best to have a big and good dinner, before they spent some with their dear ones. Later, at midnight, the shrines all around the towns would ring their bells, and people would know the year was about to end.

 

At that moment, everyone would grab a previously prepared lamp and would put into the flames a piece of parchment with all the wishes they had for themselves and their families and friends for the next year. The idea behind it was that the ashes would travel through air to the Gods and let them know about the wishes of each person.

 

By the time Daiki and Ryouta made an appearance on the ballroom, most guests were already there, and the celebration was in full swing. People were jovial and everyone was enjoying the odd reunion of all the kings of the Union under the same roof. The two princes made their way to the king’s table and paid their respects to the group. After that, they went over to the table were all the other princes, Kuroko and Momoi were.

 

They ate together and spoke almost until midnight. They heard Kagami’s stories about his preparations and learning to be crowned in May (with Kuroko adding honest and funny details the redhead tried to jump over, like messing up in a meeting with the capital’s priests and having to apologize by helping them around the shrine for a week). Midorima spoke about the prospect and odds to this year, given to them by Oha Asa, saying it was indeed going to be a very good one. Murasakibara told them, in his short sentences and laid back attitude, how the preparations for the crowning were going and how sure he was that they’d enjoy it a lot (especially the food). Akashi spoke mostly about his kingdom, with pride and fondness it was impossible not to notice, telling them how things were over there, given that it was, after Yosen, the furthest from most kingdoms of the Union.

 

Their conversation was interrupted by a servant, who came to tell them it was almost midnight. Their coats were brought to them and they were the last, among the other royals, to go out to the courtyard. The snowing had stopped hours before, but the ground was still mostly covered by snow.

 

“This has been a long year,” Daisuke started, gaining everyone’s attention, once they were settled. His voice was firm and it carried around the courtyard so every person was able to hear him clearly. “A lot of things have happened around our kingdoms, but here we are, well and still united. Our ties are strong, and are about to be stronger,” the Alpha said, looking at his son and soon to be son-in-law with a proud expression. “The New Year will bring new changes and new leaders to our kingdoms, and I am sure, along with my fellow kings and queen, that they will all be for the best, and that we have been blessed with princes who have worked and are ready to face this challenges.” A round of cheers accompanied his words; even the older royals clapped. On the distance, the bells from the shrine had started their announcement: the New Year was arriving. “Burn your wishes in the flames, for it is time, and pray for the Gods to grant them along the prosperity and health our kingdoms deserve.”

 

The servants had done their job well, and every guest in the celebration had their lamp and their little pieces of parchment ready. As the kings and queen started burning their wishes away, the crowd followed their example.

 

Aomine saw his own burn in the flames before he felt a nudge at his side. He raised his gaze and found Ryouta’s amber eyes looking at him. He was smiling, and the light from the fire lamps made his face look brighter than ever.

 

“What did you wish for, Aominecchi?” he asked, with a smile. One of his hands was free, which meant he had already burned away his own piece of parchment.

 

The Alpha smiled at him playfully. “Haven’t you heard that if you say your wish out loud, it won’t come true?” he teased him.

 

The blond pursued his lips and shook his head a second later. “No, actually, no,” he replied, though the corner of his lips threatened to form a smile, and put in evidence the white lie.

 

“Well,” Daiki started, not missing a beat, “then I must be mistaken, I can’t conceive how someone like you could be wrong.”

 

“Someone like me?”

 

He took a step towards the Omega, mindful of the lamp on his hand. “Someone like you, yes… a handsome, intelligent, brave, kind, and polite prince, should I go on?” he asked, a smile on his face.

 

Kise blushed. “I think I understood,” he mumbled coyly. A moment later, he raised an eyebrow. “Will you tell, then, your wishes to this ‘handsome and brave’ prince?”

 

Daiki nodded before he answered in a low whisper. The bells were coming to an end around them, and people were ready to cheer the arrival of a new year. “I wished for the kingdoms to be united for the year to come, I wished for peace and for our people to be well.” The Alpha didn’t know about the way Ryouta’s heart stopped in his chest at the mention of ‘their’ people, as if he already was one of Too’s official royals. “I wished for our families and friends to be healthy.” He tilted his head and stared into his amber eyes. “I wished for our wedding to go just as you planned it, and I wished for our mating to have a good start.”

 

“Just a good start?” Kise breathed out, his lips slightly parted at the proximity. Aomine couldn’t help but glance at them for a second.

 

“Yes,” he hummed, “because I’m sure we can trust ourselves,” and _our love_ , he added internally, “to do a good job the rest of the way, don’t you think?”

 

Ryouta smiled brightly at him. “I do,” he whispered before he dared to put a chaste kiss on the Alpha’s lips. For once, not caring about all people around them.

 

Aomine put a hand on his cheek and accepted the kiss gently. Everyone was cheering and spoking loudly and happily around them, the New Year was here. When he parted from the Omega’s lips, still very close to him, he said:

 

“Happy New Year, love.”

 

“Happy New Year, Daiki.”

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to end his chapter in a cliffhanger, so I'll put here that in the next one, Kise will have a talk with his father and sister, and probably with Kasamatsu too. If I can squeeze everything in there, we are only one chapter away from the wedding!!! I hope you're as excited as I am *-*
> 
> As always, thank you to each one of you who have left a comment or a kudos or a bookmark xD, in the last chapter. I want to give special thanks to @BlankAngel who read the story in practically two days and have left a comment in every single chapter. What a feat haha, I'm really grateful *-*
> 
> I hope you're all having a great week! I'll try to have the new chapter by this weekend, though I'll keep you informed about that in Tumblr. Love you all and take care please :D
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	46. Chapter 46

“Takaocchi!” Ryouta exclaimed as he walked into the sheltered training ground. It was empty except for the Beta, as most soldiers had been given a couple of days off for the holidays. The place was done mostly from stone, though the windows were made of wood; a few of them were opened so the place was ventilated.

 

The black-haired man had been tensing his bow to shoot the arrow he had already positioned, but at the sound of his voice, he turned on his feet and grinned when he noticed him. “Prince Ryouta!”

 

The Omega had been able to meet with the other man during the New Year celebration, but they hadn’t had a lot of time to talk, as Takao was dragged away by some colleagues of the garrison from Shutoku, and Kise had had to spend some time with his family and the other nobles that were there. However, they had agreed to meet here so they could speak and train some time together.

 

“How is your head?” the Beta asked as they met and Ryouta leaded them towards the wall where most bows were hung. He pursued his lips as he watched them, trying to make his mind about which one he should use.

 

“Better,” he answered. After the New Year had arrived, the other princes and him had had drunk more than usual, and he had woken the morning before with a nasty hangover. He found relief, at least, in the fact that the next day even Murasakibara, who could hold his alcohol better than any of them, looked slightly sick. “It’s gone completely.” He glanced at Takao before he went to take one of the bows in his hands and weighed them. Truthfully, the bow and arrow wasn’t his favorite kind of weapon, but he could enjoy some practice with it from time to time. “Have you been here for a while?” he asked, noticing the sweat that pearled the man’s forehead and neck.

 

“About an hour, yes,” Kazunari answered, “I didn’t have a lot to do today, so I thought I would come by and see if it was empty. It’s a nice place,” he commented, looking around the sheltered space.

 

“Are you free for the rest of morning?” Ryouta asked, “because if you are, you can come with me. The others are going to meet in a nearby place to train too.” He finally made his mind and chose one of the bows. He put the quiver behind his back and the two of them walked towards the range.

 

“The others?”

 

“The princes.”

 

Kazunari stared at the blond as if he had gone insane. “That would be great, but I don’t know how prince Midorima will react. He’s my superior and… well, I don’t think it’s my place to hang around princes,” he muttered. Ryouta noticed how he tried to act nonchalant, but his tense posture and the way he averted his eyes said otherwise.

 

“Nonsense,” he protested, “we treat each other as friends, not princes. And you are my friend too, so I don’t see where the problem is. Besides, I know Midorimacchi wouldn’t say something like that.”

 

Takao looked at him for a few seconds. “Are you sure? I mean, being able to practice with you is an incredible thing by itself.”

 

Kise smiled at the compliment. “Of course I’m sure,” he reassured him. “And,” he started, “I’m not sure how good you’ll think of me after we start. It’s been awhile since I took one of this and I’m not as good with it as I’m with a sword.”

 

The black-haired man chuckled. “It’s okay, I prefer knives, actually, but this range is quite good for bow and arrow.”

 

The Omega got in position and the Beta followed his example. “Let’s see which one of us is worse, then,” he said with a teasing smile before he tensed his bow. A second later, the arrows flew through the air and they started their practice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ryouta put down his tensed and tried arms and glanced, a bit breathless, at Kazunari. “Let’s call it a tie, shall we?” he asked. They had been here for over an hour, without resting, and the time he had spent without practicing with the bow and arrow was very evident. He had lost the upper strength required for it -especially after neglecting his physical training in the last weeks.

 

He hadn’t done that bad, though. Takao was far better with the knives, but they at least had stood in an equal ground. They had decided, however, that they wouldn’t be near Midorima with a bow on their hands; they didn’t wish to embarrass themselves that badly.

 

“Yes,” the black-haired man agreed. “We want to have a little energy left to be with the others,” he said and the two of them made their way to the range to pick up the stray arrows, and then to hung up the bows.

 

Kise pursued his lips. Maybe he would only watch them train. He didn’t think his body would thank him later training with the best swordsmen in the kingdoms, after a previous practice and while not being at the peak of his physical condition. His bleeding had come around just a few days before and he was still feeling the aftermath, besides the fact that his body was preparing itself and trying to save as much energy as possible for his oncoming heat.

 

“Maybe,” he said, “let’s see how it goes.”

 

Takao nodded at his side and Kise told him they should make their way to the place he had agreed the day before with the others princes, Kuroko and Momoi to meet. The Beta once more asked if he was sure about this, and the blond did his best to ease his mind on the way.

 

When they arrived, they found the rest of the group was already there and that some servants had fixed a table with food and drinks for them.

 

Ryouta raised an eyebrow at the display. “I’m pretty sure this is not how you train with your soldiers,” he commented, announcing their presence. “Is that right, Takao?” he asked, glancing at the shorter man.

 

He looked around and found that no one, not even Midorima, was looking at him as if he wasn’t his place, so he felt more tranquil. He did have the courtesy, however, of bowing to them before speaking. He raised his back a moment later and said, “nope,” popping the ‘p’, “not at all, prince Ryouta.”

 

“Thought so,” he teased. Daiki had walked over to his side and the blond took the chance to put a kiss on his cheek.

 

The Alpha stood by him and glanced at Yosen’s prince. “Murasakibara insisted. He said he wouldn’t come if we didn’t bring food with us.”

 

When Kise glanced at said man, he found him shrugging. Momoi was smiling at his side. “I get hungry while practicing.”

 

Ryouta couldn’t help but think to himself, _when wasn’t he hungry?_ Besides the fact that he hadn’t even started sparring and was already eating.

 

Oh, well, his stomach was an admirable thing.

 

“We’re all here,” Akashi said, talking for the first time. Kuroko and Midorima were standing next to him. “We should start.” His fuchsia eyes turned to the only Beta in the place. “What is your name?”

 

“Lieutenant Takao Kazunari, Your Highness. I come from the Shutoku kingdom,” he said, without missing a beat.

 

“Oh,” the Alpha said. He turned to Midorima. “One of your men.”

 

The green-haired man nodded. “He is,” he replied, his tone as bland as ever. “He’s one of the best knife throwers in the kingdom,” he added after a moment. Takao grinned at the praise.

 

“This will be an interesting practice, then,” the fuchsia eyed man said, with a pleasant smile. He turned to the others. “Let’s decide the matches. Who wants to go first?” he asked. None of them were surprised when Aomine and Kagami took a step forward. Truthfully, Akashi had asked more out of tradition and politeness, as they all knew those two would want to go first.

 

“Very well. You know the rules,” he said, taking a step backwards and allowing the other two Alphas to stand in the middle of the circle drawn in the ground.

 

Kise and Takao took each a glass of juice before they met the other princes around the circle. They were keeping their distance from Taiga and Daiki, given that even if it was practice, they would probably act as if they were fighting for the final trophy of a tournament.

 

“Were you two training?” Midorima asked, watching them.

 

Ryouta nodded. “Yeah,” he looked around before he carried on, “I don’t think I’ll spar with you today.”

 

Before Shintarou could ask why, Satsuki intervened in their conversation.

 

“That’s a good idea. No one you to have bruises on you during the wedding,” she reproached.

 

Kise chuckled at that. “As if, Momoicchi, for that they would have to beat me,” he mumbled teasingly. He didn’t miss the side glances Akashi and Murasakibara sent him. “But you’re right, it will be for the best if I stand back today.” He wasn’t giving the fuchsia or the purple haired men the chance to challenge him to a duel. Not when he wasn’t at his best.

 

They were distracted when they heard Kagami sweep Aomine’s feet under him. They cringed when he fell butt first into the ground.

 

“You fuc-” Daiki started, as he stood up quickly, not giving Taiga the opportunity to come close to his weak points with his sword.

 

“Language, Daiki,” Akashi chastised him, “there is a lady in here.”

 

Momoi smiled gratefully at him, but a second later she huffed and rolled her eyes. “I’ve lived with him for years, I’ve heard much, much worse.” Seijuurou shook his head, as if disappointed.

 

“I will go against the winner,” Murasakibara announced, taking a break between the sweets he had been eating. He was balancing himself on the ball of his feet, Ryouta knew quickly that just by seeing the other princes fight, he had gotten in the mood for it.

 

The purple eyed man was already eyeing a big and heavy looking shield hanging in the wall.

 

Kise glanced at Aomine and wished, internally, that he lost, because no one left a spar against Murasakibara without a few bruises at the very least (and broken bones if he truly put effort into his technique).

 

Daiki’s pride would be hurt for a few minutes, but maybe that would be better than having to spend his wedding day making sure his husband wasn’t in pain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were interrupted, a couple of hours later, by a rider coming in their direction. The soldier stopped outside the sheltered training ground and bowed at the princes. Aomine gave him permission to speak.

 

“Your Highnesses, Kaijo’s party is arriving the palace’s gates,” he said. “They should be here in fifteen minutes.”

 

The blue haired man nodded. “Very well, thank you. You may leave.” The soldier bowed once more before he went on his way back to the palace. The Alpha turned to his fiancé. “We should make our way back, so we can freshen up a bit.” After all, they were sweaty and dirty after the hours they had spent training.

 

“We’ll fix things around here before we head to the palace,” Kagami intervened. Kise and Aomine turned to him and gave him a grateful nod, before they turned on their feet and walked to the barrack building that was a minute away. There, they asked for two horses, just to make sure they would arrive before Kaijo’s king arrived.

 

Daiki made sure the horse was steady while Ryouta climbed on it before he went to his own stud. They spurred the animals a second later and rode at a hurried pace back to the palace. Kise stayed quiet the few minutes it took them.

 

He hadn’t seen his father in almost a year, he thought. He had been angry at the king, at the almost bargain he had made. But now, now that he knew everything Daiki and Daisuke himself had done for his safety -at his mother’s request- he didn’t know, once more, how would he feel while facing his parent. Hiroki had done many mistakes and Ryouta couldn’t lie, he was upset how he had turned deaf at his family’s words, in more than one occasion.

 

They reached the palace and entered it through one of the garden’s doors. Ryouta wasn’t surprised to find Shiro waiting there for him, along a servant who worked for Daiki. The Omega boy ushered him to a nearby room once they got down from their horses and Ryouta was surprised by the bucket of hot water in the bare place.

 

“It’s not enough for a bath, Your Highness, but I thought you would like to be at your best while meeting His Majesty.”

 

The blond smiled at his servant. “That was very thoughtful of you, Shiro. Thank you.”

 

While he cleaned his naked body with a damp towel, his mind steered away from the talk that would happen in the next hours and he just concentrated on the menial task at hand. Shiro had brought him a clean pair of thick black pants, a white shirt and a furry gray cloak, a simple and thin one. Kise was thankful for that, as he was still warmed up from the training and didn’t feel up for a heavy cloak over his shoulders for the next minutes.

 

“There’s something else,” Shiro said in a shy tone. “Here,” he mumbled, offering him two pieces of jewelry. One of them was the ring Daiki had given him months ago, and the other was a pin with Kaijo’s wolf, the one his mother had sent him as a present for his stay at Shutoku.

 

The blond raised his eyebrows surprised, but took them after a couple of seconds. Shiro didn’t say anything else about it, but Kise had an inkling about why he had brought them to him. One was a token from home, from the kingdom that had seen him grow up; while the other, was a token from his fiancé, a gift from his new home.

 

He wouldn’t know for sure if he was right, because he knew Shiro would feel awkward at the question, but he found comfort in his thoughts, and he preferred to just accept them and be grateful for the gesture.

 

Someone knocked at the door. “They are almost here.” It was Daiki.

 

“Do I look ready?” Ryouta asked Shiro, running his fingers through his blond locks.

 

“Yes, Your Highness.”

 

“Thank you, Shiro,” the blond mumbled with a smile before he went to the door and opened it. His fiancé had also changed and was wearing more appropriate clothes to receive a king, and his soon-to-be father in law. “Let’s go,” he said, looking up at the Alpha.

 

However, Aomine didn’t move. “Are you okay?” he asked, instead, putting a hand on the left side of his waist.

 

Ryouta wasn’t expecting the question, so it took him a few seconds to understand where it was coming from. He lowered his eyes and stared at his arm for a moment. He organized his thoughts and met his fiancé’s blue orbs. “I think so,” he replied in a soft tone. He didn’t feel okay with his own behavior, so he squared his shoulders, stood firmer, and nodded to himself once. “I am. I am fine,” he said, in a clearer tone.

 

Daiki smiled at him and Ryouta knew it was a proud smile. “That’s great,” he said. “Let’s go, then.” He offered him his arm before they walked towards the main entrance of the palace.

 

Most of the court was there, along their families, including Kise’s sisters. They walked to the front just as the royal carriage stopped in front of the cluster of nobles. One of Kaijo’s guards opened the door and king Hiroki and lord Yukio stepped down without an issue.

 

Daisuke received them politely and warmly; after all, they would be family in just a few days, the ties between their kingdoms would be stronger than they had been in the last years. The newly arrived men greeted Nori quickly before they stopped in front of Misaki. Hiroki kissed his mate’s cheeks, smiled at her and squeezed her hands before he went to greet his older daughter. Chiharu received a kiss on the forehead and she beamed at him as their identical blue eyes met.

 

Ryouta focused on Kasamatsu, as he was the next one to greet his sister, just as his father was returning Harumi’s short hug. The black-haired man bowed to the princess before he placed a chaste and quick kiss on his fiancée’s cheek. Kise didn’t miss the way both their faces turned red quickly.

 

Kasamatsu was a great man, and even if he had been doubtful at first (who wouldn’t? seeing their little sister be engaged to a man, an older and very busy man), but seeing them together, even if it was short interaction, his concern settled inside his chest.

 

“Son,” Hiroki said, as he stood in front of Kaijo’s only prince.

 

Physically, he was the same. Blond hair, blue eyes, a bit taller than himself, a short beard on his face, but still looking younger than the other kings. He was the same, but he could see his shoulders were more relaxed, less tensed. He supposed the end of the threat of war had taken quite the toll on his father a few months before.

 

“Father,” Ryouta answered, bowing at him respectfully. He offered him a small smile when he straightened his back. “It’s been a while,” he mumbled.

 

“You are right,” Hiroki replied as he put a hand on the beginning of his shoulder, some of his fingers touching his neck. “I’m very glad to see you, my son,” he said.

 

The blond’s eyes widened before he nodded, more at ease, feeling himself get back into sync with his father. Almost… almost as if he hadn’t been away from him for so long.

 

He cursed internally, he wanted to look stronger, more closed off, as immature as that could be. But truthfully, even if he really didn’t want to accept it entirely, he had been his father’s boy all his life.

 

Hiroki smiled at him before he went to meet Daiki. Ryouta could just listen to them half-heartedly, as Kasamatsu was in front of him, and he couldn’t escape the happiness he felt at the sight of his best friend.

 

“Yukiocchi,” he said in a low voice, a grin on his face. “Thank you for coming,” he said, happily.

 

The Alpha rolled his eyes and Kise saw a little crease between his thick eyebrows that had become incredibly familiar in the last years. “As if I would miss this. Someone has to make sure you don’t mess your own wedding,” he said, in the usual grumble he used when talking to him.

 

Kise didn’t take it to heart, and just grinned brighter at him. “Great, I knew you would know your job here without having to say it out loud,” he replied, not missing a beat.

 

Yukio’s shoulders shook in amusement. His expression relaxed and he even offered him a short smile. “You look good, Kise.”

 

The Omega’s smile turned softer. “I feel good, Kasamatsucchi. I’m doing very good,” he said, glancing at the blue haired Alpha at his side. Their arms were still entwined, Kise’s hand holding Aomine’s hand. He caressed his clothed skin without truly thinking about it; though Yukio’s alert eyes did not miss the action.

 

“I’m happy, then,” the Alpha mumbled before he went to meet Too’s prince. His expression closed off, but they acted politely towards each other and Ryouta was glad about that. He wasn’t sure exactly where the tension between them came from, but at least he was relieved to see they were acting as mature adults.

 

He would ask Daiki about it later, anyway.

 

For now, though, he would enjoy the calm before the storm… or better said, before the discussion he would have later with his father.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was stupid, it was incredibly stupid. But when king Hiroki stood in front of him, he felt his heart fell to the bottom of his stomach with nervousness.

 

He had already met him, numerous times. He had asked, in the kingdom’s name, for his son’s hand in marriage and he had accepted. But he still stupidly, felt nervous at meeting the Alpha of the Kise family.

 

“Your Majesty,” he greeted, bowing at the king. He was thankful his voice sounded clear as he spoke. “It is a pleasure to have you here.”

 

They were of the same height, but Daiki felt smaller for a second with the head to toe look the king gave him.

 

“Thank you, prince Daiki,” Hiroki said in a formal tone. Nowhere close to how he had spoken to his son just seconds ago.

 

He took a deep breath. It was stupid, if he was meeting his own son’s fiancé he would probably be the same. Hiroki was a proud man, someone who didn’t like to be proved wrong, but Daiki knew he cared about his son in his own way and that between all the mistakes he had done, he had wanted the best for his child.

 

He glanced at Kise, and found him grinning at Kasamatsu.

 

No bad man could have raised someone like Ryouta. He just didn’t think it was possible.

 

“You’re welcome, Your Majesty.” He wasn’t completely happy with his answer, not when it sounded so prefabricated, not when it sounded as if he wasn’t really trying. He cleared his throat, then, and stared straight into the king’s eyes. “My family and I are very happy about this engagement, Your Majesty, and I would like to tell you that from now on, we would like you to consider Too as a second home, to Ryouta, to you and to the rest of his family.”

 

Hiroki looked surprised at his statement, but the cold demeanor went away and he stared at the prince with something that looked like new found appreciation. He nodded twice and patted his shoulder. “Thank you, prince Daiki, thank you.”

 

It was the same thing he had told him seconds before, but his tone changed completely and Daiki could finally feel as if he had done okay. His heart had calmed inside of him, and he was able to look straight into Hiroki’s eyes without a problem.

 

Their conversation was short, as Ryouta finished his greeting with Yukio. Kasamatsu came to stand in front of him. Some tension raised between them; their meetings hadn’t been the best ones. He had fought for a chance as Kise’s mate in front of this very man, and said discussion hadn’t truly been the prettiest.

 

However, they would be family after he married Ryouta and Kasamatsu married Chiharu in a few weeks. They would be fellow kings in just a few months, and he had promised to support him as much as he could in the next years.

 

“Prince Aomine,” Yukio greeted him.

 

“Lord Kasamatsu,” he answered. He didn’t need to have quite the abilities with emotions and social cues to know the situation had already turned awkward. Daiki tried to not take it personally, both were men of few words and Ryouta had commented more than once about the similarities between them, even if he usually preferred to keep that away from his mind. “Thank you for coming,” he finally decided to say. It wasn’t a lie, at least. Aomine knew how much it meant for his fiancé to have his best friend here.

 

“It’s my pleasure,” Yukio replied, “I wouldn’t miss the chance to see Ryouta this happy… at last,” he added after a moment, in a lower tone.

 

He wondered how much Kasamatsu had seen in Kaijo, how much he had seen of the education Ryouta had, of how he was cultivated to be king, only to see his dream fall at his feet. Worse, maybe, to be the one to take his place as the leader of the kingdom who had expected their only prince to become king.

 

They wouldn’t be becoming friends right away. But he found he could understand the man in front of him a little better.

 

It was a start, wasn’t it?

 

“I will make sure this is just the beginning,” he stated.

 

“I’m glad,” Yukio answered, and Daiki knew things were still mendable between them.

 

It would just take two emotionally impaired men to come together and leave behind some old grudges.

 

Of course it was possible… or so he hoped.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Aomine was surprised when Kise stayed with him and didn’t go to his family’s quarters. He wanted to ask about it, just as they made the way back to the palace, the other royals in front of them. However, Ryouta shook his head and stopped his question before he could even say it aloud.

 

They separated from the group as quietly as they could. Ryouta entwined their fingers and leaded to their bedrooms’ hallway. He opened the door to his quarters and locked it behind them. They stood face to face, in silence. Daiki waited for him, because he knew that if he didn’t have something to say, he wouldn’t have brought him here, in the middle of the day, when they should be spending time with their families, or making sure everything was ready for the wedding.

 

“Daiki,” the blond called. He had been looking at their joined hands, but he raised his eyes as he spoke. “Can you… would you-” he stopped, shut tightly his eyes before he opened them again. “Would you kiss me?”

 

_What?_

 

“What?” he said aloud, confused.

 

“Would you kiss me?” the Omega asked. He squeezed his hand.

 

Daiki cursed himself. He shouldn’t have made him ask a second time.

 

He made sure to hold his head carefully, but to also use a sure grip. Their lips met and he felt his fiancé take a deep, trembling breath. He rubbed his thumb against his soft skin, and stayed there until Ryouta was the first to pull away.

 

He opened his eyes, and found Kise staring at him. “I will speak with my father. I-I have things to say to him, that I can’t keep inside of me. And,” he inhaled slowly, “and I want you to come with me.”

 

Now he understood. Daiki understood now why he had looked so nervous, why he had needed to calm down. But, well, he didn’t understand _everything_.

 

“Why? I don’t think he’d be happy about that. I’m not-”

 

At that, Ryouta seemed to recover some of his confidence, because he raised an eyebrow and interrupted him. “You’re not what? Family? We are engaged, Daiki, you _are_ family.” A soft blush invaded his cheeks. “You and I will be our own family,” he mumbled, and Aomine had to tell himself not to let himself wander through that thought, about the idea of them being a family, about them _forming_ a family. “It’s selfish, you surely don’t want to be subjected to such drama, but-but… I want you to be there with me, Daiki,” he said, finally, in a low voice.

 

The Alpha opened his mouth to speak, to ask if Hiroki wouldn’t be mad about him meddling in, to ask if it was really his place to be there. But Ryouta was staring at him with an expression he couldn’t just push aside. So an “Are you sure?” was what came out of his mouth.

 

“Completely.”

 

Daiki nodded, then. “Alright, alright. I’ll be there with you.”

 

Kise’s expression relaxed and his body sagged. “Thank you, Daiki, really.”

 

Aomine wrapped his arms around him and placed a kiss at the top of his head. “We are together not only for the good things, love.” _But for the bad and the difficult ones too_ , was left unsaid.

 

“Tonight, okay?”

 

“Tonight,” he assured him.

 

Whenever, really, just whenever his Omega was ready.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tonight came to be, unsurprisingly, very soon.

 

Dinner was a fancy affair. All the kings were finally reunited under the same roof, days away from the marriage of the next generation of leaders. Things were looking good for the Six Kingdoms, they had every motive to celebrate and to enjoy the company of their allies.

 

It shouldn’t have been easy to pull king Hiroki away from the celebration, so Aomine was surprised when two hours after they arrived, Kise came to him and told him they would meet with his father in the king’s quarters. They were supposed to go on their way, and Hiroki would follow them in a few minutes.

 

Daiki wondered how much did Ryouta’s father know about the conversation that was about to happen.

 

The Omega leaded them through the quiet hallways until they reached the empty quarters. They went to a small study adjacent to the living room, and Kise left the door opened a bit. He didn’t sit down, and Aomine preferred to follow his example. They stayed in silence, and they were almost startled when the door opened fully behind them. Hiroki was here.

 

The king closed the door behind him, and stopped in front of the two princes. He looked between them, and his brow furrowed. “You said you wanted to speak with me, and your mother also implied you had some serious things to say. What is going on, Ryouta?” His frown deepened, and he glared at Daiki before he returned his blue eyes back to his son. “You’re not pregnant, are you?” he asked, in a hard tone.

 

In another moment, Daiki would have felt hysterically amused, if that was even possible, at the idea of getting Ryouta pregnant outside of marriage (even if they had been close to something like it, when his heat had started just after they had shared some intimate moments together). But now, given the upset aura his fiancé was giving off, he couldn’t feel anything but expectation about this discussion.

 

“No, I’m not, Father,” the Omega answered. “It’s something else.” He stared hard into the older Alpha’s eyes. “Why didn’t you ever say anything about mother’s kidnapping?” he asked, without messing around.

 

It was clear this was not the kind of conversation the king had expected to happen. He staggered a step backwards before he asked, “who told you about that?” He turned to Daiki, “it was you, wasn’t it? You made a promise to keep quiet, prince Aomine,” he scowled.

 

“I did, but I did not wish our marriage to start with lies and secrets.”

 

“You haven’t answered my question, Father,” Ryouta said, interrupting the hard glare the king was sending him. “And I have more of those.”

 

“I did not wish to upset you, not when you were in such a delicate situation,” Hiroki replied.

 

The answer did nothing to make the blond feel better. He probably didn’t wish to see his presenting as an Omega as a ‘delicate’ situation. “You had weeks to tell me about it. Months, actually, if you had sent a letter.” Hiroki stayed quiet. “Mother tried to tell you something for days, didn’t she? I’m sure she insisted, but you still turned a deaf ear on her.”

 

“What are you talking about, Ryouta?”

 

“She tried to tell you that I was in danger, and you didn’t listen to her. You just dismissed her and her concerns about my security,” his voice lost some of the hardness from before, and he sounded a bit more hurt, pained by the idea of his father not caring enough about his life.

 

“She had no proof for that. She was in a stressful situation, she probably misheard.” He took a step forward, in his son’s direction. Daiki knew he was moved by Ryouta’s accusation. What decent father wouldn’t be? “All of my men were of trust, no stranger was allowed in my war council. I didn’t wish to dismiss her concerns, but things were bad enough at the moment, nothing good would have come out of questioning my men, Ryouta.”

 

“Still, Father… You just decided to do whatever you wished to, you didn’t listen to anyone, not even to your own wife. At the end, Father, someone who had heard her had to intervene.” Hiroki frowned at that, but Ryouta carried on before he could probably ask what was he talking about. “You’re probably wondering why I’m so upset, why I’m like this… but, well, I had to be taken away from home so I would be safe.”

 

“You left Kaijo because the Aomine family asked for you.”

 

“We did, but I knew of the queen’s concerns and I heard her request. She wanted Ryouta out of Kaijo until it was possible to find more information about the kidnapping attempt,” Daiki said, giving Ryouta the chance to take a break from the talk. “We know Jabberwock was behind the attack, they were part of the revolution’s instigators,” he continued, without much detail, as these were things Hiroki was, at least, a bit aware of. “Kaijo wasn’t a safe place for Ryouta and having him come here with us ended up being a plausible option.”

 

Just as Aomine had told Kise weeks before, the king wasn’t happy about his words. “As if I am not strong enough to keep my own son safe within the walls of our home!”

 

The Omega frowned at that. “You were _stubborn_ enough to keep me in the dark and tried to push Mother away from the issues you had at the moment.” The blond took a deep breath in and the scowl disappeared from his face. “We aren’t fragile people, Father,” he reproached him.

 

Hiroki’s jaw tightened, but a moment later, both Ryouta and him were surprised to see his shoulders sag, as if a great weight had been placed on them. “Your mother had been through enough, son. She almost had been taken away from her home, from the safe haven she knew,” he started, in a weary voice, blue eyes looking away. Daiki thought of how desperate he had become when he was told his mate, his Omega, had almost been kidnapped. “I didn’t want her to be part of the war anymore.” He returned his gaze to the young men in the room. “I didn’t want _you_ to be part of the war anymore.”

 

Ryouta stayed silence at that.

 

“I know you are upset, son, mostly about the lies and secrets,” the king said, “after all, you never liked to left in the dark.” His eyes turned distant for a moment, and Daiki wondered what kind of melancholic memory had just crossed his mind. He imagined Ryouta as a kid, more stubborn than ever, protesting to know about everything that happened around him. “But there are some things, son, a father never wants to burden their children with. I’m a prideful man, sometimes a good thing and sometimes a terrible one, and I thought I could keep you all safe, carry the weight of the kingdom and my family on my own, just so you wouldn’t have to worry so much.” Hiroki exhaled slowly.

 

“I still can’t believe Misaki acted behind my back in such a way and that you supported her, prince Daiki.” Aomine held his gaze, because even if he had probably gone against the king’s wishes, he would never regret having Ryouta here in Too, safe and by his side.

 

“It was you who put her in a hard position, Father, Daiki just did what he thought was right.”

 

“I am not happy about that, Ryouta, no man wants to give up their child just at the request of another,” he said, and both the young men knew things weren’t just black and white, each of them had suffered because of this whole mess, in their own way. “But I can understand now that I pushed my mate into a very difficult situation, and that she acted in your best interests, son. Nothing has happened in Kaijo, but I do not think I would forgive myself if something had happened to you because I did not wish to hear what your mother had to say.”

 

Ryouta nodded at that. “She deserves an apology, Father.” Daiki moved so they could stand side by side. He put his hand on the small of his back and caressed his skin there for a moment. The Omega relaxed under his touch.

 

“She does,” Hiroki accepted. “And you too, my son. For what it is worth, I am sorry for the unnecessary hardships my pride made you go through, Ryouta.” His blue eyes met his own. “I still find your ways questionable, prince Daiki, but you did more than I did and made sure my son, who wasn’t your responsibility, was safe in front of a danger we can’t even measure at the moment. I’m grateful for that, so I just wish you to keep doing the same for the years to come, after I give up my only son to you,” he said, his tone turning more serious at the end of his words.

 

“Always, Your Majesty,” Aomine vowed.

 

“You are not giving me up,” Ryouta mumbled, with Daiki’s arm wrapped around his waist now. “You are my father and that is never going to change.”

 

Hiroki nodded slowly at that, and if his eyes turned brighter for a second, none of them commented on it. “I’m… I’m glad to hear that,” he said, in a low tone. Daiki felt sympathy for him, for a king whose people had turned against him in the moment he had least expected, for a man whose family had been separated because of his own faults. Hiroki had made many mistakes, just as the other kings, because none of them could say they were free of faults, but at least, he had tried his best when it came to his family.

 

And in the usual twisted way of fate, such mistakes were what brought Ryouta and Daiki together.

 

And soon, very soon, they would be able to call each other _theirs_ for the rest of their living years.

 

Daiki couldn’t wait.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must be very tired of my apologies, but well, this month hasn't been that easy, uni drove me crazy and the situation here at my country isn't that good either. Thankfully, though, I had a long weekend and told myself I would finish this, even if it was the last thing I did.
> 
> This turned longer than I had expected, but I think I'm happy with it. Hiroki is a character we haven't touched a lot in the story, and I though this would be good chance so you could know a little bit of him.
> 
> Ryouta has cleared the air with his parents as much as he could, now the rest will come with time and distance, because now he'll focus on his marriage and learning with Daiki how to rule a whole kingdom. WE'LL HAVE THE WEDDING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO LET'S CHEER FOR THAT XD.
> 
> I hope you're all doing good, that you enjoyed your weekend and had a good week start. Love you all! I can't say how thankful I am for your support and your patience!
> 
> See you soon :3
> 
> Tumblr: childofgreeceandrome


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART I.

“Ryouta, wake up.”

 

The blond opened his eyes at the hand on his shoulders. He blinked at the light coming through the windows before he closed his eyes again and snuggled back into the covers over him. It was winter, after all, and the chimney on the far corner of his room could only do so much against it. “Three more hours,” he whispered.

 

He heard giggles around him. “Well, if you want to miss your own wedding, I’m sure you can stay here sleeping.”

 

He opened widely his eyes at Chiharu’s words, he could recognize her voice even half asleep. He sat up immediately in his bed, and even had to shake his head to get rid of the dizziness that went through him. Looking around, he found his sister standing at his side of the bed. “Chiharu,” he said. He pouted a moment later. “I don’t want to miss my wedding.”

 

She chuckled. “I thought so. Come on, get up, we have to get you ready for the ceremony at the shrine.”

 

“Okay, okay,” he replied, placing his feet on the ground. He stretched his muscles and looked over the window. It was sure to be a cold day, but the sun was high on the sky and there weren’t many clouds on it.

 

He smiled giddily. He was getting _married_ to Daiki today.

 

Such a long way they had come.

 

“Just change,” Chiharu told him, when they were making their way to the bathroom. She stopped at the door. “They are waiting for us in another room with breakfast.”

 

Someone had already left clothes out for him, so he relieved himself, washed his face and mouth before he put them on. He looked around and realized, suddenly, that this would be one of the last times he would be in this room. Daiki and he would be granted their own wing of the palace, with a bedroom for them to share.

 

It was almost unbelievable, honestly. His life would change completely in just a few hours, but he didn’t think it was possible for him to be more excited.

 

Gods, this was really happening.

 

“Ryouta, we have a bit of a tight schedule,” Chiharu called from the other side of the door, in a shy tone. The older Omega knew she didn’t like to pressure people, but she probably had very direct orders from his mother… and possibly from queen Nori too.

 

He took quick steps towards the door and went back into the bedroom. “Shall we go?”

 

The brunet nodded. “Yes.”

 

He offered her his arm before they left his living quarters. He glanced at Aomine’s door and wondered if he was still asleep, or if someone, he imagined Daisuke or Shoichi, had come to wake him up.

 

They stayed in the same floor, but walked to the other side of it, opposite to their rooms. Before they went in, he could already hear voices coming from the inside. He opened the door and allowed Chiharu to go in before he walked behind her.  

 

He was startled by the number of people inside the room. His mother, queen Nori, his sister Harumi (who wasn’t a morning person _at all_ ), Ryou, Satsuki, Shiro, Amaya, even Tetsuya… along a few other servants he didn’t know.

 

“Good morning,” they greeted, bright smiles on their faces.

 

His mother took a step forward and went in her children’s direction. “Eat first, all right? We want you to be at your best today,” she said.

 

Ryouta was leaded to a table full of foods, refreshments, sweets, and beverages. His mother took a plate and made sure it was filled to the brim before she sent him to one of the couches of the place.

 

He stared wide eyed at the dish on his hands. “Mother, the clothes won’t fit me if I eat all of this,” he mumbled. He shared a glance with Tetsuya at his side.

 

“Nonsense, Ryouta,” she said, not truly focusing on him. She was speaking to queen Nori, and by what he could hear, they were speaking about something related to the banquet that was to happen after the wedding ceremony here at the palace.

 

The Omega preferred to stop listening them, as he didn’t want to worry about more things at the moment. It was enough just thinking about not messing up during his vows at the ceremony. He focused on his food, and told himself to eat as much as possible without upsetting his stomach.

 

“Are you nervous, Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked, in a quiet tone. People were still coming and going around them.

 

Ryouta wasn’t surprised by his perceptiveness. He wasn’t one to speak a lot, but he did hear everything around him and knew when people wanted to hear him. Even if sometimes they would get scared by his abrupt appearances. “A little bit, yeah,” he confessed.

 

“Just a little bit?” He repeated, something akin to mirth in his eyes.

 

“Kurokocchi!” he pouted. He let it disappear after a moment later, and offered his friend and fellow Omega a small smile. “I just want everything to be perfect,” he admitted. He wasn’t sure of the reason, but he heard more than once that weddings and mating ceremonies were extremely important for an Omega. He supposed it was a matter of wanting a good beginning into their mated lives.

 

“I think it will be fine, Kise-kun,” Kuroko started, a tender smile on his face, “I don’t think things could go wrong on the wedding of two people that truly love each other.”

 

Not really minding the dish resting on his legs, Ryouta wrapped an arm around Tetsuya’s shoulders. He felt the blue haired man pat his knee twice. “Thank you, Kurokocchi,” he said, honestly. He even had to blink quicker than usual, just to keep his eyes as dry. When he pushed back, he sent him a side glance. “What about you and Kag-”

 

He was interrupted by Harumi sitting at his other side. “Ryouta! You didn’t say ‘hi’ to me!” she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “You’re not forgetting about me already, are you?” she asked, putting her face in front of his.

 

The Omega put a little kiss on her cheek. “How could you think that, Harumi?” he said, pinching her chin so she would stop pouting. He wondered from whom she had picked that up. He lowered his voice. “It’s just that Mother is a bit bossy today.”

 

“I heard that, Ryouta,” queen Misaki said from the other side of the room, though she didn’t seem upset by it, and only looked at them with a motherly expression.

 

Harumi and he shared a slightly terrified look. “I see now,” the blonde girl said, “she’s even going to make me wear this super complicated hair do,” she complained. The young princess risked a glance in the queen’s direction, making sure she hadn’t heard about that. Thankfully, Misaki didn’t turn in their direction once more.

 

“It’s just so you look your best,” Ryouta explained. He hid his surprise at his own comment, when had he stopped complaining along his youngest sister and had started taking his mother’s side?

 

“I know, I know,” she finally conceded, “but only because it’s your wedding.”

 

He chuckled before he kissed the top of her head. “Of course, darling.”

 

Unsurprisingly, when he turned back to Kuroko, to return to their conversation, the other Omega had disappeared. Kise was truly unable to find him in the room, even if it wasn’t that full.

 

He was given a few minutes after he finished his food. But soon, though, his mother came to tell him he had to go to the adjacent bathroom, as a bath had already been prepared for him. He was left there alone, thankfully, only with Shiro and Amaya. He wouldn’t have liked to bath in front all the people in the other room.

 

The bathroom was filled with the smell of rich oils and salts. The water was quite warm, he had noticed, when he had gotten off his clothes and had put a foot into the marble bathtub. He wetted his hair and allowed Shiro and Amaya to rub his skin with exfoliating soaps. After they had washed his body and hair carefully, they rubbed scented creams into his limbs and chest. Ryouta had probably never felt so pampered as now.

 

They went through his hair with a thin comb and assured him they would work with it again after it dried. They dressed him in a deep blue kimono before they sent him through another door in the bathroom, different from the one he had come from. The kimonos he would wear that day were hung in there and a big mahogany vanity was filled with more cream, oils, combs, perfumes, and makeup, along a few boxes with jewelry. His two servants leaded him there and asked him to sit down in the padded chair in front of it.

 

His mother came with Chiharu by her side, next to two new servants.

 

“The others left to get ready,” queen Misaki told him as she stood behind him. “But we thought you would like some company for now.”

 

He smiled at her through the mirror. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

She put a kiss on his damp hair. “Always. Now,” she started, not beating around the bush, “you told me you didn’t want anything too extravagant, so I thought a natural look would be for the best.” The queen turned to the two servants in the room. Ryouta didn’t miss the way Amaya entwined her fingers nervously. “Apply some powder, blush and a bit of kohl over his eyes. Oh, and some balm over his lips.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

“You’ll look beautiful, darling,” Misaki promised before she turned on her feet and went over to Chiharu. Ryouta heard her give instructions to the other servants in the room.

 

It had been a while since the Omega had seen this bossy side of his mother, and he thought his wedding was bringing out the most intense part of it. Well, he could understand that she wanted everything to go perfectly on her firstborn’s mating ceremony.

 

He closed his eyes as Shiro started combing his hair and Amaya bend in front of him, looking between his face and the things in the vanity in front of him. She rubbed softly his face with a fresh smelling cream before he felt her start to apply the powder over his skin. Ryouta had never truly been one for this kind of thing; he thought it was probably because he had presented quite late, and his focus had always been more in politics and military subjects. Still, he enjoyed this.  

 

They were quiet for most of the next thirty minutes. The silence was only broken a couple of times by his mother or Chiharu commenting about their makeups or their hair. He was the first one to be ready, as it truly wasn’t a lot what they had done to him. When he blinked his eyes open, he stared at himself in the mirror and had to think he was looking at _himself_ , not some graceful or beautiful foreign Omega.

 

His hair was shinier than usual, courtesy of some oils they had put into it; though it still felt around his face. He would have to wear his crown during the day, and that was enough accessory for him. He wasn’t sure what to think about his face, because he didn’t look that different, though at the same time, he _did._

 

Amaya had covered his skin’s imperfections with the powder and had made sure he had a healthy blush on his face, and not necessarily the red dots in the cheeks he had seen more than once around court. The amber of his eyes was brought out by the kohl above his eyelashes, which looked longer and darker than usual. His lips had kept their natural rosy tone, but the balm the Beta girl had put over them had hydrated them, and he couldn’t spot even one crack in them.

 

A giggle escaped his lips as he looked up at Amaya. “Thank you. I love it, a lot.”

 

Her cheeks reddened, but she offered him a shy smile. “You’re welcome, Your Highness.”

 

Some minutes later, her mother finally came to his side. He had seen her anxious to do so since they had announced he was ready.

 

“You look lovely, Ryouta,” she said.

 

The young Omega wasn’t truly surprised at the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He patted her hand. “Thank you, Mother.”

 

“Dress up, okay? We must head to the shrine soon.”

 

He nodded and stood up from the chair. He went behind a long changing screen and waited for Shiro to come with his kimono. He couldn’t control the little jump his heart did inside his chest at the sight of it. Ryouta really was in love with this piece.

 

It was white, as was mandatory for Omegas and Beta girls. The kimono had to represent their purity in front of the eyes of the Gods. Still, Ryouta was a prince and the chest part and sleeves of his kimono had been decorated with silver and small cut diamonds.

 

His servants helped him put it on and he allowed them to tie the obi at his back. Thankfully, it still fit him perfectly (he had been a bit worried, because he had been eating more than usual, given that his heat was just around the corner and his body had started to save up as much energy as possible). They put white sandals on his feet too before they announced he was ready.

 

The tears started to fall from his mother’s eyes when she set her amber eyes on him. Even Chiharu’s eyes look a bit damp.

 

“You look so, so beautiful,” Misaki said, making his way towards him. She gave him a watering smile. “Are you ready to get married?”

 

The smile he gave her was blinding. “Absolutely.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Wanna eat something?” Kagami asked, walking until he was in front of him. The redhead had a silver plate on his hand, filled with bread, crackers and a few fruits. At the moment, he was eating a strawberry.

 

Just the sight of it made Aomine nauseous. “No,” he said curtly. His eyes went around the room, where his parents, Imayoshi, Ryou and Momoi were, besides the few servants that were attending them and making sure they had everything at hand to prepare for the ceremony.  The queen and the two Omegas had arrived a few minutes before, announcing everyone was almost ready to leave. By the smiles they had on their faces, he supposed they had already seen Ryouta.

 

Taiga raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you _that_ nervous?” he inquired.

 

“No,” he said immediately, but the lie could be seen from miles away. Even more when he couldn’t stop tapping his foot against the floor. He had been chastised a few times already by his mother, saying he would crease his clothes if he kept this on.

 

Even if he had wanted to, Daiki couldn’t keep himself at ease. His hands were itchy, his heart was beating faster than usual inside of him and he couldn’t stop sending glances at the door, waiting for someone to come and tell them it was time to go.

 

“I don’t get why you’re nervous,” Kagami said, as if he hadn’t heard his last words. “I’m pretty sure that if you had wanted to, you two would have eloped and mated a long time ago.”

 

Aomine wouldn’t say the possibility hadn’t crossed his mind, in one of those times when one let their thoughts wander. He hadn’t truly considered it, however, Kise was a highborn Omega and he deserved the best wedding he could give him. Nothing less than that.

 

“I’m not nervous,” he grumbled, deciding that would be enough of an answer.

 

Kagami took a step forward him and tilted his head. “What’s going on, then?” he insisted.

 

Aomine glared at him for a few seconds before he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Stop being a bother, idiot,” he said, though even he noticed his words didn’t have that much of a bite. Seirin’s prince didn’t move, and just stayed there, one eyebrow raised, clearly expecting more.

 

When Daiki didn’t comply, he looked away as he spoke. “If you’re thinking about anything going bad, you shouldn’t worry. You two have done your best to prepare this to your likes and for everything to go as planned.” He made a pause, and his red eyes looked at Daiki again. “And, if you’re thinking about messing up your vows...I wouldn’t worry about that, I heard you practicing yesterday and they didn’t sound _that_ bad.”

 

Aomine’s eyes widened before he scowled. “Where the hell did you hear that?” he asked, mortified. He loved Ryouta with all his heart, but he couldn’t keep himself from second guessing giving such a heartfelt confession in front of so many guests. Four hundred, to be exact, that was the number of people who had been invited to be in the wedding ceremony.

 

At least it wasn’t the six hundred who would be in the ball.

 

Kagami smirked at him. “Yesterday, when I went to your room to get you for lunch.”

 

“You fucker,” Aomine hissed, looking for his mother in the room, to make sure she hadn’t heard him. “You’re so annoying,” he said a moment later, still glaring exasperated at the other Alpha.

 

“I’m one of your best friends,” was the redhead’s answer.

 

“I’m starting to reconsider that.”

 

They stayed in silence for a few seconds. Daiki had even lost himself once more in his thoughts. He was shaken out of them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He met Taiga’s eyes. “Hey, come on,” the other prince said, “it’ll be okay. From what I saw, you’re both more than ready to take this step. It’ll be okay,” he repeated.

 

Aomine cursed internally. When exactly had they reached the point where Kagami Taiga was the one comforting him?

 

Even worse was the fact that he _did_ comfort him.

 

“I know, I know,” he finally relented, shoulders sagging. “I just want everything to be perfect.” A short laugh escaped Taiga’s mouth at that. “For Ryouta,” he stressed after a moment, huffing.

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” the redhead chuckled. “It’ll be _perfect._ ”

 

“Moron,” Daiki grumbled.

 

They were, then, interrupted by a female voice. The two princes turned to Momoi.

 

“You look really good, Dai-chan,” she said, smiling at him.

 

Aomine glanced down at himself and supposed, at the risk of sounding arrogant, that he did look very well. He had made a good decision when he chose to listen to his parents and Satsuki’s advice when it came to choosing his clothes.

 

 

He was wearing a white kimono with a white and light brown hakama. Usually, the couple to be mated had to wear only white, but they all knew that the priests only cared about that on the Omega’s side. Daiki had indeed tried some entirely white pieces but he hadn’t really liked them, so they came to a compromise with the piece he was [wearing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/d1/05/eb/d105eba0d3a778e357c06f0fb14b0dd7.jpg). The other ones he would wear were dark, so the change in color was well received.

 

“Thank you,” he said to Satsuki, a smile on his face.

 

She opened her mouth to add something, but she stopped when Daisuke’s voice resonated through the room.

 

“Let’s go, the carriages are waiting for us.”

 

“Good luck,” Kagami said, as he wouldn’t be going to the shrine ceremony. Only family was allowed to go and not even royalty could overstep that rule. “But I don’t think you’ll need it.”

 

Aomine considered saying something like ‘that’s right’, but he preferred to nod his head in thanks to his friend. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Momoi and him met with his parents at the door. Daisuke was standing beside the pillow that held his crown. When he stood in front of him, the king put the crown over his head and Daiki had to take a few seconds before he grew used to it. Crowns, in the whole Six Kingdoms, weren’t something used that often. There were too many kings, queens, princes and princesses; besides the fact that royals used to believe they created a barrier between them and their people. Crowns were used for special occasions, crowns were used when one wished to cherish a royal in particular. Today, the day he would be wed to another kingdom’s prince, was one of those days.

 

They all put some coats one before they left the room. The weather was perfect, but it didn’t mean winter had suddenly gone away.

 

The hallways were empty, as royalty would show officially at the ceremony that would be held here at the castle later, but Daiki knew the other wings of his home were buzzing with activity from the noble guests, servants and soldiers alike.

 

For now, there were only two carriages waiting for them. One for his family and the other for himself, as he would ride alone to the shrine. He also knew, though, that two others would come in a few minutes, to pick up the Kise family, along Ryouta.

 

His mother and Momoi sent him a bright smile before they were helped up the carriage. His father was still at his side and Daiki wasn’t really surprised when he put his hand on his shoulders.

 

“We probably won’t have a good chance to speak after we come back. But I wish to tell you, son, that I am very proud of you… of both of you,” Daisuke said, “what you two have is something special and you must cherish it. You were very, very fortunate to find someone to love and who is also fit to rule at your side.”

 

Daiki nodded. “I know, Father, I really know that.” His engagement with Ryouta had been brought forward by the council, by a group of men who believed the Omega was a fit mate for him, and someone prepared to be at his side as a ruler of the kingdom for the next twenty-five years. But he had had feelings for him long before that and he truly was thankful by the fact that his marriage wouldn’t just be an arranged one; he was going to marry the man he loved and one he truly wished to call ‘his’ for the rest of their lives.

 

“That’s good,” Daisuke said. “Marriage is not something easy, Daiki, much less when a whole kingdom will depend on you two. You have to trust him and let him be your confident. Ruling a nation is not easy, son, and all kings need someone at their side, someone who will be there unconditionally.”

 

“I will always keep that in mind, Father,” he promised him.

 

Daisuke smiled gruffly at him. “Very well, Daiki. I know you are ready for this, you are a good man and a good Alpha and I am sure both of you will be happy together,” he said, identical blue eyes staring at each other. The king patted his shoulder once more before he left his side and climbed onto the other carriage, where his own mate was waiting for him.

 

Daiki gave the palace a glance, just before he stepped into his own carriage, thinking that when he came back, he would be a married man in front of the Gods’ eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The ride to the shrine was a cheerful one. The whole capital knew of the wedding, so the carriage had been surrounded by people cheering and yelling good wishes to the royal families as they made their way to the shrine, in the center of town. Daiki smiled politely at his people and even waved once or twice at the sight of children watching impressed the royal entourage.

 

Everything got quiet, however, after they went through the shrine’s main gates. The enormous courtyard was mostly empty, except for some priests and priestess walking around. They all went to the building’s entrance as soon as they saw the royals arrive.

 

They were welcomed by the main priestess, a tall Alpha woman. She was well into her years, her grey haired was combed in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her brown eyes looked happily at the Aomine family. She was wearing a light-yellow kimono with a white hakama; the colors spoke about her high status in the shrine.

 

She greeted the royals and king Daisuke thanked her for receiving them. The formalities were finished soon, as they were in a tight schedule and the Kise family would arrive soon. Daiki couldn’t see his fiancé for now, not until they were at the main worship hall.

 

The whole shrine had lighted incenses and Daiki had to take a few minutes to get used to the heavy scent around him. He supposed it felt as if his senses were hindered, but he knew it was a way for the priests to not bother about the array of its habitant’s scents in the building. The main hall was the same as always, except for the numerous candles and lamps that had been kindled and the flower arrays.

 

The royal family bowed at the priests waiting for them in there but Daiki was whisked away quickly. He had to wait in an adjacent room until the Kise family arrived and was settled. He knew Ryouta would have to do the same, just for a shorter time, as they would present themselves to their families, the priests and the Gods at the same time.

 

He was in there for half an hour. Aomine took the time to recite his vows to himself one more time and to repeat the words Kagami and his father had told him. This is something that he wanted from the deepest part of his heart, this was the beginning of a new phase of his life and he truly could not be happier about it. The last year had been a whirlwind of discussions, feelings and confessions; it hadn’t been the easiest, but he was absolutely sure that he would not change it for anything in the world.

 

And it was with that thought in mind that one of the priestess found him. The Alpha girl had come to tell him everything was set, and that they could start the ceremony at any moment.

 

“I am ready,” he said and it was possible he had never said truest words.

 

He heard bells from the main worship room. The first so they would all know the ceremony was to start. The second, so the Alpha and the Omega could know the doors were about to open. And the third, for the priestess at his side to pull aside the screen door, so the two men could finally see each other.

 

  


And what a sight met Daiki.

 

The only thing he could think of as he walked by inertia to the middle of the room was: _Am I really marrying this man? Is Ryouta really going to marry_ me _?_

 

He had always thought the Omega was a handsome man, he had told him this a few times, in hushed words, along secret smiles and rosy blushes. But this, this was something else. The Ryouta who was in front of him had to surely be a creature send to him by the Gods themselves, because truly, he had never seen this man, this man who accepted to mate with him, look so handsome, so beautiful, so pure and so ethereal.

 

The kimono he was wearing was a delicate piece, and the way Ryouta carried it with him spoke about how much did he also feel delicate and beautiful. It hugged his upper body perfectly, but the sleeves and the lower part seemed to float in the air with every step he took. He looked perfect in his white [kimono ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c6/14/25/c614257e61a96cb11c482a6a98f887d1.jpg)(yes, the one he was wearing for _Daiki_ ). However, what really made him look so incredible was the dazzling smile on his face and the bright glint on his amber eyes.

 

Ryouta was watching at him with an expression that made him feel as if he had never been so loved and so admired in his life. His eyes wouldn’t leave him and when they finally met in front of the head priestess, his eyes crinkled because of the big smile the Omega offered him.

 

Daiki had to fight with himself so he wouldn’t just wrap his arms around his waist and kissed him until they forgot they were not alone in the room. As it was, however, he extended his hand to him and his heart fluttered inside his chest when Ryouta entwined their hands with a gentle squeeze. A moment later, they both knelt into a seiza position at the same time.

 

The Alpha woman in front of them had to clear her throat so Daiki would take his eyes away from his fiancé (almost husband!) and focused on her.

 

As he did so, he felt as if he was doing something that cost him every inch of his willpower.

 

“Who is the one who wishes to marry this Omega in front of the Gods’ eyes?” the priestess asked, eyes focused on the couple.

 

“I do,” he replied.

 

“And who are you, Alpha?”

 

“Crowned prince Aomine Daiki, son of Aomine Daisuke, from the Too kingdom,” he spoke up again, in a clear and sure tone.

 

“Very well,” the woman said. Her eyes turned to Ryouta, “are you the one the crowned prince Aomine Daiki wants to marry, in front of the Gods’ eyes?”

 

“I am,” Ryouta answered. His eyes didn’t leave the priestess in front of him, but Daiki knew by the grip he had on his fingers that all his attention was placed in the man at his side.

 

“And who are you?”

 

“Prince Kise Ryouta, from the Kaijo kingdom.”

 

The Alpha woman raised her eyes and stared into the people behind the two princes. “Who gives this Omega away to the crowned prince Aomine Daiki?”

 

“I do,” a male voice said behind them. Nor Ryouta or Daiki turned back. “King Kise Hiroki from the Kaijo kingdom gives Kise Ryouta, my firstborn, as a mate to the crowned prince Aomine Daiki, from the Too kingdom.”

 

“Very well,” the priestess announced. “Let the Gods know that this is a legitimate marriage, with the support of the Omega’s father and the approval of the Alpha.” A minor priest rang the bell one time. “Let us now purify this couple, so they are fit to have the blessing of the Gods.”

 

Two other priestess came to them, golden incense burners in their hands. They circled them three times, the heavy minty incense smell clinging to them and their clothes, as they were cleansed to please the Gods. The two girls left their side and silence reigned in the hall until the main priestess spoke again.

 

“Now that you are pure, enough to satisfy the Gods, you ought to know that, from this moment, you will be married Alpha and Omega. You will be also bonded and mated the moment you place your Mark on the other, so not only the Gods, but also the men know you belong to someone else, and only to them. A legitimate marriage is this, blessed by the family and blessed by the Gods. Your children will also be legitimate in front of the Gods’ eyes and they are assured a good start in life, one it will be their own to keep once they are grown.” Ryouta and Daiki nodded at the same time. The priestess, then, signaled the two piles of three sake cups in front of them. “The Gods demand now the binding ceremony. Three drinks must be taken by each of you, as three cannot be divided into two.”

 

They both took each a cup from the pile and carried them to their lips, not drinking yet.

 

 

“For happiness, and not for ignorance.”

 

They drank three sips and took the second cup.

 

“For wisdom, and not for irrational passion.”

 

They drank three sips and took the third cup.

 

“For love, and not for hatred.”

 

They drank another three sips and their eyes met. Daiki smiled, unable to help himself and it could only grow when Ryouta offered another smile in return.

 

“Stand now, for you are bound and blessed in the Gods’ eyes.”

 

Hands still entwined between them, they rose from the seiza position and this time, they faced the other. Daiki offered Ryouta his second hand, and the Omega didn’t waste a moment to take it.

 

“Crowned prince Aomine Daiki, from the Too kingdom,” the priestess called, “what do you offer and promise this Omega, prince Kise Ryouta from the Kaijo kingdom, your husband from now on until one of you perishes, when the Gods deemed it needed.”

 

Daiki cleared his throat and told himself not to even glance at the people behind them. This wasn’t for them, this was for Ryouta. This… this was for _Ryouta._

 

“I offer you my life, but while I cannot give it away for you, I promise to cherish and protect you,” he started, slowly, and shallow breathing, “I offer you my time and promise to make it worthy of you. I offer you my lands and my wealth, and promise to be cautious with it, for it’s ours and our future children’s now.” He took a deep breath to keep himself from speaking to quickly. It was okay, though, because just as he hadn’t taken his eyes away from Ryouta’s, he had done the same and the Omega was staring at him with a loving and patient expression on his face. “I offer you my truths, and promise to keep the lies away. I offer you my sword, and promise to unsheathe it if you ever are to need me to.” He took a step forward and looked down into amber eyes that were incredibly familiar by now. “I offer you my love, Ryouta, and promise to never take it away.”

 

Two tears fell from his golden eyes and this time, Daiki couldn’t help himself. He took back his hands for a moment and put them softly over the blond’s cheeks. He wiped the tears away and promised to himself to try and only do this when Ryouta cried because of happiness. He never wanted his husband to cry again because of sadness or pain, and much less be the one behind it.

 

“Do you, prince Kise Ryouta from the Kaijo kingdom, accept his offers and promises?”

 

In another moment, Daiki probably would have laughed at how earnestly Ryouta nodded. “I do,” he said, instantly. Aomine wondered if, just as him, he thought things would be taken away from them if they didn’t act or spoke fast enough.

 

“What do you have, then, to show this marriage not to the Gods, but to the men?”

 

“Golden rings,” Daiki said.

 

“Put them on, then,” the priestess said, “so everyone may know you are each other’s, and no one else’s.”

 

Harumi came forward and offered the rings to the two princes. She was the youngest from the two families and because of her innocence, she was the one to bring the two bands forward, so not only the Gods for also the men knew they were married. She bowed once they had the bands in their hands, and returned to her family’s side.

 

Ryouta, as the Omega, had to be the first. Such action would verify he was here because he wished to, and it also represented the bonding moment that would happen in a few days, when he would be the first one to place his Mark on Daiki.

 

“I,” he started and Daiki noticed his fingers were slightly trembling. When their eyes met, he offered him a soft smile, trying to give him some confidence. It worked, because the Omega stood straighter and he spoke more easily. “I, prince Kise Ryouta from the Kaijo kingdom, give you this symbol so every men and women I meet know that I am your rightful and legitimate husband and mate.”

 

The ring fit him perfectly and Daiki took a second to admire it, to see the first physical proof of their union.

 

He took, then, Ryouta’s left hand. “I, crowned prince Aomine Daiki from the Too kingdom, give you this symbol so every men and women I meet know that I am your rightful and legitimate husband and mate,” he repeated as he slid the ring down Ryouta’s finger.

 

“In front of the Gods and now in front of the men too, you are husbands, until death do you apart.” She looked at them with a pointed look. “May I conclude this ceremony?”

 

“No, you may not,” both Daiki and Ryouta said in unison, as was expected of them.

 

“Is there a reason why I should not conclude this ceremony?” the priestess asked.

 

“There is,” Ryouta said, “we have brought offerings to the Gods, so they know how grateful we are for their blessing.”

 

“Do you find this reason worthy?” Daiki asked at his side.

 

“I do. Bring forward, then, your offerings to the Gods.”

 

They walked together to the Aomine family first. In there, king Daisuke gave Ryouta the first offering, a wide and shallow golden plate carved with good luck wishes, that carried fruits brought from different towns around Too. Then, they walked to the Kise family, and king Hiroki gave Daiki the second offering, a small golden altar, filled with flowers from different towns around Kaijo.

 

The couple walked back to the priestess.

 

“Do the Gods deem them acceptable?” Ryouta asked.

 

“They do,” the Alpha woman answered. Two priests came to take the offerings away and the two princes bowed shallowly at the priestess, so the Gods knew they felt honored because their gifts had been well received. Once they had stood back again, the priestess continued, “May I, now, conclude this ceremony?”

 

“You may!” Daiki and Ryouta exclaimed, as they were supposed.

 

“The Gods grant your wish, then, and I say once more that the crowned prince Aomine Daiki, from the Too kingdom, and the prince Kise Ryouta, from the Kaijo kingdom, are rightful and legitimate husbands.” Her expression turned kind as she nodded at them. “You may demonstrate your union if you wish to.”

 

Daiki didn’t wait even one extra second to put his hands in Ryouta’s neck and kiss him. It probably wasn’t their best kiss, because both of them were unable to keep down their smiles. Still, he was so, so happy he didn’t care and a moment later, when they were a bit more calmed down, they kissed again and their lips met carefully and lovingly. The Omega had wrapped his arms around his neck and he could hear their families clapping happily behind them.

 

“I love you,” Ryouta whispered when they separated. He kept his eyes closed for a moment before he opened them. Daiki was met with bright and damp amber eyes. “I love you and I can’t bring into words how happy I am, because I’m able to call you ‘mine’ now.”

 

“It’s okay,” Daiki whispered back, smiling at him. “I’m pretty sure I know how you feel.” His smile grew before he continued. “And Ryouta?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you too.”

 

He got another kiss as an answer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They stayed in the shrine for another hour.

 

After they had broken their last kiss for the moment, Daiki and Ryouta walked to their families’ side, where they were congratulated many times. Nori, Misaki and Satsuki were crying, but the three of them batted them away when they tried to calm them down. Chiharu and Harumi hugged their brother tightly and even dared to give his new husband a short hug; it had been quite funny to see Daiki return the hugs awkwardly. Daisuke had spoken with him and he truly had seemed happy; even his own father had spoken a few minutes with Daiki. Ryouta had been quite glad at that, their relationship was still bumpy, but it was good to know his marriage to Daiki wouldn’t bring more problems into it.

 

Priests brought them sake and they all drank in the name of the new union between the two families, mingling around with the priests and priestesses of higher rank. Soon, though, they realized they were already into the early afternoon hours and they really needed to get back to the palace for the other ceremony.

 

They said their goodbyes and walked to the entrance of the shrine. Their families went into two different carriages, while Daiki and Ryouta were the last to go into theirs, as they would go back to the palace together.

 

The Alpha opened the door and offered his hand to the Omega. “Climb on, husband.”

 

Ryouta’s cheeks blushed immediately. Still, he grinned. “Thank you very much, husband,” he teased him as he climbed into the carriage.

 

Daiki followed him a moment later before he closed the door behind him. Two knocks in the roof had the soldier at the front urging the horses forward.

 

Inside, the couple stared at each other for a moment. Ryouta broke their staring, though, when he boldly went to seat in the Alpha’s lap. This close, Daiki could see he was still blushing.

 

“Hi,” the blond whispered. He felt arms hold him around his waist.

 

“Hello,” Daiki replied, playing along. He couldn’t keep the pretense for long, as he couldn’t help himself and pecked the blond twice on the lips.

 

Ryouta sighed at the contact and the Alpha felt his hands at his shoulders. When they separated, Daiki nuzzled the scent glands at either side of his neck, given what an easy access this position gave him to them. The Omega sighed again before he melted his body into his.

 

“It was lovely, you know, your vows to me,” he whispered, caressing the blue strands at the Alpha’s nape, mindful of the crown he still was wearing.

 

“It was only the truth, Ryouta,” the blue haired man replied as he tightened the hold he had around his waist.

 

“I know. I’m very happy, Daiki,” he confessed and had to blink furiously at the threat of tears. He had told himself that he wouldn’t cry, but he wasn’t doing a very good job, it seemed. “Very, very happy.”

 

“Me too, love. I just hope I can make you happy for the time to come.”

 

Their eyes met and Ryouta offered his husband, _his husband,_ a soft smile. “You will, I have no doubt of that.”

 

And the Omega would have liked to stay here, in his own bubble with his husband at his side. However, they were already deep into the capital and people were cheering around them, and calling for their prince and his new husband.

 

“Ready to tell the world you’re mine?” Daiki teased him, a playful grin on his face.

 

“Only if you are too.”

 

“Always,” the Alpha promised him before they looked out the carriage’s window and started smiling and waving at the townspeople around them.

 

They did that until they reached the palace’s gates and left behind the people, though that didn’t mean they wouldn’t carry on with the celebration. Their only prince was married and they already knew who their consort king would be in a few months; few other occasions could bring such enjoyment to the whole kingdom.

 

They were ushered inside and were told they had to go and change their clothes for the official ceremony. Daiki and Ryouta had to part in that moment, and the truth was that it took their mothers a good effort to separate them.

 

“Son, please, the guests are already gathering in the Ballroom,” Nori said, trying to sound stern. It didn’t work that well, because she was smiling at the image the two princes made.

 

Daiki had been saying goodbye to Ryouta for the last five minutes, but going by the hold he had around his waist and the way he was kissing him, none of them thought he was going to leave his side anytime soon.

 

It was princess Harumi who took matters into her own hands. She walked over to the older men and took her brother’s arm in her hands. “Come on, you’ll see him in a few times. You have your _whole_ life to be with him.”

 

The comment made the couple stutter and blush, but it did the job. They climbed a flight of stairs and walked until they reached a point where they would part. Ryouta looked back at the Alpha with a pout, but was comforted when Daiki winked at him and promised him he would see him again in just a few minutes.

 

The Omega waved at him before he followed his mother and his sisters back to the room they had used to dress themselves early in the morning. Once more, the place was buzzing with activity, but except for the servants, they were the only ones there, given that everyone was back in their own rooms getting ready for the ceremony.

 

He took off the white kimono he had worn during the last hours and put on a robe for the meantime. Shiro and Amaya had received him with bright smiles, but had gotten back to work quickly. They reapplied the makeup before they helped him put on the second kimono he was going to wear that day.

 

The ceremony that would happen in a few minutes was more of a legal and an official one. They were to show the entire Union of the Six Kingdoms that they had already married in front of the Gods’ eyes and were ready to accept all the duties and rights that came with the marriage. Besides that, Ryouta’s main title would stop being the prince of Kaijo, because he was now to become the consort of the crowned prince of Too. This meant that in May, when they travelled to Yosen to the kings’ coronation, he would also be crowned by Daiki -a king since that day- as the consort king of Too.

 

Ryouta had to take a moment to himself after he was dressed. It was stupid, because blue and white were just two colors he could use in his everyday life whenever he wanted to. However, at the same time, the colors a royal used said a lot and the truth was that he would probably never use this combination for an important or official ceremony again. Kaijo was the land that had seen him born, but starting today, his home and his loyalty were supposed to belong to Too.

 

One year ago, he would have never thought he would be standing here, about to tell the whole Six Kingdoms he was prince Aomine’s husband. A year ago, he still had thought he would present as an Alpha and that Kaijo would be his to rule.

 

It was shocking, truthfully, to truly think about the turn his life had taken.

 

“Ryouta? Are you ready, darling?” his mother called and the young man had to shake his head to push those thoughts away from his mind.

 

He could feel melancholic about all this changes, but this was what he wanted. This was what he, Kise Ryouta, an Omega prince, had chosen. And there was no way he would allow himself to feel regretful.

 

“Yes,” he answered, taking a deep breath before walking over to his family.

 

The three women smiled brightly at him.

 

“You look beautiful,” Chiharu said. Both Misaki and Harumi nodded at her words.

 

“Thank you,” he said. He was wearing a deep blue kimono, embroidered with white threads and crystals on the upper part, while the lower part fell simply and flowy around his long legs. He would only use it for around an hour, as a symbol of the political union between Kaijo and Too.

 

“Lady Momoi came to tell us everything was ready,” Misaki told him. She went to grab the crown he had taken off for a few minutes. He bent down so she could reach his head and put it on. She caressed the side of his face with a gentle expression before she asked, “shall we?”

 

He smiled at her and nodded. “Yes, I’m ready.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

This time, they would make their way together to the raised dais.

 

Everyone was already waiting for them inside the hall and the doors were to be closed until the two princes decided to walk into the room. They could hear the murmur and voices from all the guests, but for now, they enjoyed the quietness they had as they were only surrounded by a few soldiers, including the ones who would open the large doors for them.

 

[Daiki](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/55/bf/ef/55bfef6d4fb11b31acc90b1696f4fd43.jpg) must have noticed the way he was chewing his lower lip, because he took his hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of it. “Are you nervous?”

 

“A little bit,” Ryouta admitted.

 

“Why?” the Alpha asked, tilting his head.

 

“Don’t want to make a fool out of myself,” he replied.

 

Daiki raised his hands and rubbed the Omega’s arms, in a comforting gesture. “I told you I wouldn’t let anyone think you’re a fool,” he mumbled. The blond remembered a conversation they had days ago, where the Alpha told him he wouldn’t allow anyone to say to his face he didn’t look good.

 

The memory made him huff. “Be serious, Aominecchi,” he said, just as he had that day. “I just hope I don’t stumble and break the crown.”

 

Daiki raised his eyebrows. “Now you’re being dramatic.” He stared at the Omega before he inclined his head and placed a kiss on his forehead. “It’ll be okay, there’s nothing wrong in being a bit nervous.” Ryouta thought he probably spoke from experience, it must have not been easy to say his vows back in the shrine in front of their family and the priests. “Just think that when we come back through these doors, we’ll be officially married.”

 

The thought made him smile. “You’re right. It’ll be fine, as long as we’re together.”

 

Daiki returned the smile and nodded. “Couldn’t have said it better.”

 

They noticed instantly the silence that fell on the other room. The royals and the council members from Too and Kaijo were already probably already at the front of the room, allowing everyone to know their two princes were about to enter the hall.

 

Two knocks against the ground told them the doors were about to open.

 

“Please stand on your feet and receive crowned prince Aomine Daiki from the Too kingdom and his husband, prince Kise Ryouta from the Kaijo kingdom.”

 

The Omega put his arm over the Alpha’s just as the soldiers in front of them opened the large doors.

 

As they walked, accompanied by the claps of every guest in the room, they could see that the Great Hall had been decorated beautifully. Kaijo’s and Too’s banners were hung in every column, bringing color into the stone walls among the arrays of white, purple and red flowers at the start of each row of seats. A wine-colored carpet covered the aisle and as they walked to the raised dais, they could see the arrays of flowers at the front, where the two kings and two queens were waiting for them.

 

They bowed at them before they climbed the four steps that separated them from the ground. They turned on their feet once they were there and nodded to the crowd in front of them. The first row was filled by the royal families of the Six Kingdoms and behind them the noble families with the highest ranks. The hall was filled to the brim and it was clear everyone in the room was seeing part of the history that would be written in the years to come.

 

“You may sit down,” the same man who had announced their arrival said, in a booming voice that was heard in every corner of the hall. Once everyone had sit down again, the two princes turned to the people behind them.

 

The ceremony would be guided by the oldest member among the councils of both kingdoms, counselor Tamanaha from Too. The kings stood at their son’s sides, as a proof of their families supports. Between the councilman and the four men were a few parchments. Ryouta knew they were the marriage contract, the incorporation of his name into the Aomine dynasty and his abdication to Kaijo’s throne, which usually would be unnecessary, given that he was an Omega. However, as Kaijo would have a new dynasty once Kasamatsu was crowned in May the council liked to be protected in all fronts.

 

The war between the kingdoms had happened centuries ago, but it had been so disastrous that all their traditions still bore the scars from it.

 

“We are gathered in this place to make official the marriage between crowned prince Aomine Daiki and prince Kise Ryouta,” Tamanaha started, looking at the princes with a serious expression. Ryouta felt the blue haired man squeeze gently his hand.  “I ask, then, if the fathers of this Alpha and Omega have allowed this marriage?”

 

“We have,” Daisuke and Hiroki said in unison.

 

“And have the Gods blessed this marriage?”

 

The High Priestess, that had come here from the shrine with them, took a step forward. “They have.”

 

“Then this is a legitimate marriage and we may start in peace, in front of the Gods’ and the fathers’ eyes.” The Alpha cleared his throat before he carried on. “Crowned prince Aomine Daiki has courted this Omega under the premise that he is pure, that his honor is intact and that he is fit to become his consort, am I right or am I wrong?”

 

“You are right,” Daiki replied, without missing a beat.

 

“Prince Kise Ryouta has accepted his courtship under the premise that this Omega is a suitable man to be the consort of the prince and to carry the responsibilities that such position brings with it, am I right or am I wrong?”

 

“You are right,” Ryouta answered.  

 

“We proceed now,” the councilman said, “the marriage of our only prince is not an unimportant event, this is a day that will bring changes into our prosperous kingdoms. Under the belief of our ancestors, the ones who fought and then stood together to bring peace between these lands, we are here to see the continuation of the footing of such an alliance. We are here to see the union between two of our kingdoms.” He paused for a moment. “However, such union cannot stay only in my words and so, I ask these two princes to lay out the commitment they are accepting this day.” His old and experienced eyes focused on the young Alpha. “Your Highness, prince Aomine Daiki, you may speak and tell all our kingdoms the promises you are saying today.”

 

At his words, the two princes turned and stood face to face. Ryouta prepared himself to hear once more the vows his husband was making to him, while he told himself everything would be okay when he did the same.

 

“Prince Kise Ryouta, today, following the beliefs of our ancestors, I have married you in front of the Gods’ eyes but now I also desire to state my vows in front of the Six Kingdoms of our Union. I, as crowned prince of Too, offer you my lands as a new home and make an oath to protect yours if danger ever arises and if Kaijo is to needed it. I also offer you my title, for when I am the prince, you will be my consort prince and when I am the king, you will be my consort king. Our armies are yours and they are here to protect your life and those of our children when we come to have them. I give you my history so you can make it yours. I also give you my name, so you can carry it with honor and pride.” Ryouta entwined their fingers and had to blink furiously to keep his eyes dry. “I give myself to you, lastly, and all there is of me to offer, for the rest of our lives and whatever meets us once we are no longer in this earth. This is my vow.”

 

Tamanaha turned his eyes to Ryouta. “Do you accept this vow?”

 

“I do.”

 

“What are your promises, prince Kise Ryouta, to the Too kingdom, so the rest of the kingdoms may hear them?”

 

The Omega started with the same words Daiki had, as it was expected of tradition. “Crowned prince Aomine Daiki, today, following the beliefs of our ancestors, I have married you in front of the Gods’ eyes but now I also desire to state my vows in front of the Six Kingdoms of our Union.” He took a deep breath and started once more only after the Alpha gave him a small nod of encouragement. “I offer you this day my loyalty, to you and to the Too kingdom, which is to be my home from this day to the day I die. I promise to be a confidant if problems ever arise, and I promise you my support for whenever you need it. I offer you, in front of the Six Kingdoms, my soul, body and heart for them to be yours for the rest of eternity.” He knew he was not imagining the brightness and dampness in the Alpha’s blue eyes. “I simply offer myself and what is mine of my lands to you, prince Aomine Daiki, and to Too for however long you may want them.”

 

“Do you accept his vow?” Tamanaha asked Aomine.

 

“I do, without a doubt,” Daiki said. The tears hadn’t fallen from his eyes, but Ryouta didn’t miss the sniffle that came from his side. “And right in this moment I will honor my vows to you by asking my father, His Majesty, king Aomine Daisuke, to crown you in front of the Six Kingdoms as my consort and prince of Too.” His blue eyes looked at the older Alpha. “Will you grant my wish, Father?”

 

“I will, for Too could not wish for a better prince than the one who is your husband,” Daisuke said. Hiroki had taken a step back and had left the three men in the center of the raised dais. “Do you, prince Kise Ryouta, accept the title of prince of Too and consort of my son, along each duty and responsibility it brings with it?”

 

Ryouta bowed his head. “I do, Your Majesty.”

 

“Kneel, then, so I may show to the world you are one with Too from this day on, and that Too will be one with you too.” The blond did as asked, and placed both of his knees in the wine colored carpet. He kept his head bowed and felt blond strands fall around his face. Another pair of feet came to stand by Daisuke’s side, and a moment later, the king spoke up again. “Today, on the twenty-four year of my reign, I name you prince Aomine  Ryouta from Too and officially say to the world you are a part of our dynasty and our family now.”

 

The crown he worn, one he had been given in Kaijo years ago, was taken off and he felt strangely empty for a moment. It didn’t last long, though, because he felt Daisuke put the new crown on the top of his head. It was lighter, and he itched to see it, because he knew it was similar to Daiki’s. He would have to wait, however, until he found a mirror or a reflecting glass.

 

A weight was thrown over his shoulders and he saw immediately the [deep red cape](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/01/13/43/0113436c696206b0e41d74afb6ea5a0f.jpg) that he was now wearing. Even if it was in the back, he could see clearly in his mind the black panther that had been embroidered into it. Too’s sacred and symbolic animal.

 

“Rise, prince Aomine Ryouta, so the world may see you and your husband,” Daisuke said, taking a step back.

 

He stood up on his feet again, but he welcomed the hand Daiki put on the small of his back. His knees ached for a moment, but he was completely distracted when he heard Tamahana’s clear voice behind them.

 

“I present to you, now, crowned prince Aomine Daiki and his husband, prince Aomine Ryouta, from Too!”

 

Loud cheers and claps broke around the room, and none of them missed their mothers and sisters crying besides them. The smiles on their families’ faces were big and proud. But all of that was pushed away from their minds when their eyes met.

 

They were wet and Ryouta was sure he had let out a few tears already without noticing. It didn’t make the grin on his face look sadder, though. It just grew bigger when the hand at the small of his back grabbed his waist and brought him to the Alpha’s side.

 

_His_ Alpha’s side.

 

He turned until they were face to face and Daiki tilted his head until their noses were almost touching.

 

“Welcome home, my husband,” he said before he closed the distance between their lips and kissed him in front of the hundreds of guests that were in the hall.

 

It was okay, he was Daiki’s and Daiki was his, the whole world needed to know it and he couldn’t think of a better way than this one.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had every imaginable problem with my computer while I prepared the chapter and the images, but it's finally doneee! I'm going to post the second part right now, so you can read everything together :3
> 
> Don't forget to leave your thoughts in here, and tell me please what did you like more of this part of the wedding :DDDD
> 
> See you in the next one :3.
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> II PART! Enjoy, and congratulations for reading the monstrosity that the previous chapter was XD

 

Once they had left the Great Hall, they had had to go and change once more. However, this time, they were very clear when they said they wouldn’t leave the other’s side for the time being.

 

That meant Daiki’s kimono had to be brought to Ryouta’s room. But other than that, no one truly minded.

 

They weren’t left completely alone, as there were servants still mingling around the room. It still felt good, Daiki thought, to know his husband was just a few steps away. He had gotten [dressed](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6e/f2/de/6ef2de374632b3476a16bd81ae844313.jpg) first and was only waiting for Ryouta to come out, so they could go down to the Ballroom, where everyone was waiting for them.

 

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard steps near him. He raised his stare and found Ryouta’s servants in there.

 

“His Highness is ready. If we may, we’ll take our leave now,” the boy said.

 

“You may,” Daiki nodded, “enjoy the day.”

 

Both teenagers smiled at him. “Thank you, Your Highness,” the redhead girl said before they made their way to the door and left the room a second later.

 

Soon, though, he turned his head and found Ryouta walking back to him. His heart skipped a beat for the umpteenth time today. But how else could he feel when he saw his husband wearing his kingdom’s colors for the first time, and on purpose?

 

He was wearing a black silk [kimono](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4f/c3/6c/4fc36c2dfe1d478549d11b876a8bd289.jpg), decorated with red and white peonies. It wasn’t as detailed as the one he had used to the shrine, but this time, he had to clothe comfortably because they would be in the ball until the late hours of the night, and they had already had a busy day.

 

Daiki stood up from his seat and walked the few steps that still separated them. He put one of his hands on his waist. “You look beautiful,” he said, “I’m not sure if I’ve said that today.”

 

Ryouta blushed and smiled at him. “Thank you.” He put his hand on Daiki’s shoulders and caressed his clothed arms. “You have looked very handsome today,” he said after a moment.

 

“I suppose happiness does that for a person.”

 

The blond chuckled, but didn’t say more. An easy and comfortable silence had fell over them, and neither of them needed words to say what was going through their minds. A few seconds later, though, Daiki couldn’t resist more the temptation of feeling his Omega’s lips and he inclined his head until mouths lips met.

 

He felt Ryouta sigh into the kiss and he deepened it, tracing his lower lip with his tongue. He felt the Omega’s hand play with the hair at the base of his neck as he brought their chests closer and there was no distance between their bodies. He put his free hand on his jaw as their tongues danced slowly, none truly fighting for dominance over the kiss. Daiki couldn’t help himself, and he broke away from his lips only to nuzzle Ryouta’s jaw, just before he started making his way downward, to the scent glands at the base of his neck.

 

When a soft moan left the blond’s mouth, the Alpha knew he had to stop, because if he didn’t, they wouldn’t be going downstairs to celebrate their own wedding.

 

Still, Ryouta pouted when he opened his eyes and found him further than he wanted him to be. “Aominecchi,” he complained.

 

Daiki stole a short kiss from him before he spoke. That pout was just too irresistible. “They are waiting for us downstairs.”

 

The blond shrugged. “Let them wait,” he said. The Alpha knew, however, that he wouldn’t really do that. A second later, his thoughts were confirmed. “Later tonight?” the Omega asked, running a finger on the center of his chest.

 

Daiki nodded immediately, and maybe too earnestly. “Later tonight,” he promised him.

 

Looking happier, Ryouta nodded towards the door. “Let’s go, then.”

 

They walked down the stairs to the first floor and found their families waiting there for him. Even Kasamatsu was there, at Chiharu’s side.

 

“You look very good,” Nori complimented them.

 

“They do, don’t they?” Misaki asked to his husband.

 

Hiroki glanced at her before he looked at the couple. He nodded gruffly and let out a short “yes, they do.”

 

Daiki supposed there would always be some kind of tension between them. Even if it was just by the fact that Ryouta’s was his Omega son and he was an Alpha very protective of his family.

 

“Come on, it’s time to go,” Nori said, straightening her shoulders and glancing at her mate. Daisuke nodded and asked Satsuki to be prepared, given that she would be the first to go into the ballroom and, therefore, would announce the presence of the royals.

 

The pink haired girl walked out without an issue and was followed a moment later by princess Harumi. Then, Yukio and Chiharu followed them, the Omega’s arm around the black-haired man’s. King Hiroki and queen Misaki were next, just before Daiki’s parents made their way into the hall.

 

A moment later, Daiki and Ryouta followed their families and walked into the ballroom. As people clapped around them, they took their seats at the main table and a moment later, food was brought out by dozens of servants.

 

Usually, the banquet would be taken at the Dining Hall and later, they would come to the Ballroom. However, this was a royal wedding and the number of people in the castle meant that they could all fit in together just in two places, this Ballroom and the Great Hall, where the ceremony had happened.

 

Daiki’s mouth watered as numerous dishes were put in front of them: meats, fish, chicken, salads, breads, mashed potatoes, vegetables, water, juices, wines and sake. He made sure Ryouta had a good fill on his plate before he went ahead and put food in his own. Just before they dug in, the attention was focused on king Daisuke once he stood up from his seat, at Daiki’s right.

 

“Before we enjoy the delicious meal that has been prepared for us, I would like to propose a toast, to wish the new couple years filled with happiness, love and wisdom,” he said, raising his goblet. “To prince Daiki and prince Ryouta!” he exclaimed.

 

“To prince Daiki and prince Ryouta!” the guests repeated, their voices carrying through every inch of the room.

 

They all drank to that and Daiki met his husband’s eyes over his own goblet. The Omega was looking at him and his eyes were crinkled in what probably was a smile.

 

They dug into their food and the royal table was filled with conversation among the princesses, the queens and the kings. Ryouta and Daiki were quiet for a few minutes, given that they had been up since early in the morning and hadn’t eaten anything besides breakfast.

 

Aomine knew the blond was packing up energy for his oncoming heat and he made sure, though without been obvious, that Ryouta ate as much as he wanted and needed to.

 

They were in there for over an hour, and they passed the time eating and speaking to a few high rank nobles who had come to the main table to pay their respects to the royals. Soon, though, food was retired from most tables and everyone stood up to walk around and speak with the other guests.

 

Once music started to sound, the space for the dancefloor was cleared and everyone glanced to the main table, waiting for the two princes to dance for the first time that afternoon.

 

Daiki stood up, as expected, a few minutes later, and pushed back Ryouta’s seat before he helped him stand. With his hand wrapped around his arm, the Alpha leaded them to the dancefloor, through the way the guests had cleared for them.

 

They stood alone in the center of the dancefloor. Ryouta put his hand over his and placed the other over his shoulder. Daiki put his free hand on his waist. A second later, music started to sound and the Alpha took the first step of the dance, the Omega following him with ease.

 

“Remember the first time we danced together?” Ryouta asked, without missing a step as Daiki twirled him.

 

The blue haired man’s shoulder shook as he chuckled. “How could I not?” he replied, “Father made me and was very clear about what would happen to me if I didn’t.”

 

Ryouta nodded. “I saw that, you didn’t look very happy.”

 

“I didn’t like dancing back then.”

 

As they twirled together, chests almost touching, the blond raised an eyebrow. “Now you do?”

 

“As long as you’re the one dancing with me.”

 

“Aominecchi,” Ryouta mumbled as his cheeks blushed. Daiki prayed so the day his husband stopped blushing because of him never came to be. “You told me I shouldn’t feel ‘special’ about it and I said you were one of the most charming Alphas I’ve had ever met.” His smile turned cheeky. “I’m not sure about you, but I’m feeling very special today.”

 

“Yeah?” Daiki asked, smiling back at him.

 

“Yes,” the blond answered, “we didn’t have the best of starts,” and wasn’t that an understatement? Daiki couldn’t help but ask himself, “but I’m happy where we are now.”

 

The Alpha nodded. How could he say the contrary, when he was sharing his first dance with Ryouta as his husband? He didn’t think many things could top this. “I love you,” he said, as the music started to fall into the last notes.

 

“I love you too, Daiki.”

 

The song ended, and even if people joined them in the dancefloor, they didn’t move anywhere and just prepared themselves for the next song to start.

They danced until their feet started hurting and only separated when Hiroki came around to share a dance with his son. Daiki didn’t hesitate to look for his mother to also share a dance with her. The Gods only knew when he would have stopped hearing about it if he hadn’t done so.

 

Through the corner of his eyes, he saw Akashi dancing with a woman he didn’t know, and Midorima twirling his little sister around, as they couldn’t actually share a dance, given the height difference. He also saw Shoichi and Ryou, and Momoi dragging Murasakibara to the dancefloor.

 

A few minutes later, though, when another song ended he went in search of his husband, and found that Ryouta had also been looking for him. They left the dancefloor together and walked over to one of the refreshments tables.

 

Daiki was able to give him a goblet filled with water before they were surrounded by a few nobles from different kingdoms, and they had to say in there for almost an hour, thanking them for their good wishes and just making small talk with them.

 

They were finally able to leave their side when they heard their names being called.

 

“Aomine-chin, Kise-chin.”

 

The couple turned to find Murasakibara a few steps behind them, with the other princes and Momoi around him. Ryouta and Daiki excused themselves from the group and walked over to their friends.

 

The blond let himself fall in the first chair he found. The Alpha preferred to just stand behind him. “Thank you,” he said to Atsushi, “I don’t want to sound ungrateful because they acted on their best intentions, but my feet were killing me,” he complained. He looked behind and took a goblet, this time, one filled with wine.

 

“We thought so, that’s why we called you,” Kuroko said and Aomine almost jumped in his place. He hadn’t seen him, even if he should have supposed he would also be there among their friends.

 

He was also shocked when he felt a big hand pat him on the shoulder. “You did well, I didn’t think you had it in you!” Kagami exclaimed.

 

By the red flush on his cheeks, Daiki wondered how much he had drank since the ball started. He didn’t think much of it, because another thought crossed his mind. “You told me yourself earlier that I didn’t have anything to be nervous for, were you lying?” he scowled.

 

Taiga laughed loudly before he shrugged, still grinning. “I couldn’t just let you go and make a fool of yourself!”

 

“Idiot,” Daiki mumbled under his breath.

 

“Were you nervous, Aominecchi?” Ryouta asked, looking upwards with a smirk on his face, “and had Kagamicchi comfort you?” Momoi, Murasakibara and Kuroko sniggered in front of them. Even Akashi and Midorima had smiles on their faces.

 

“Just a bit,” he muttered, no one would believe him if he said ‘no’.

 

Kagami snorted ungraciously behind him.

 

Alright, maybe no one believed this either.

 

“Idiot,” he said again, glaring at the redhead.

 

Ryouta chose that moment to stand up from his seat and moved until he was at his side. “Now, now, don’t get mad.”

 

Daiki was able to keep the frown on his face just for a few more seconds. His shoulders relaxed and he stopped glaring at Taiga. “Fine,” he relented.

 

A moment later, he realized all their friend’s attention was in them. Ryouta seemed confused at it, because he looked at them before he asked, “what?”

 

Akashi chuckled and shook his head. “It’s nothing,” he started, “we’re very glad for you,” he looked back at the group around him before he carried on, “I guess we still haven’t congratulate you yet.”

 

The blond smiled at that. “It’s okay, we’re glad you are here to share this with us.”

 

If all the princes blushed at his gentle words, well, they just decided they would never speak about it again.

 

They spent quite a while there with their friends and only left for the main table when some of the guests started coming around once more, reminding them they had to fulfill some duties even if this was a party. They separated and Ryouta and Daiki made their way back to their families.

 

The couple shared a dessert in there before they walked back to the dancefloor, where they danced together and even fooled around a bit with Harumi, Chiharu, Satsuki and Shizuko. The hours went by without them really noticing, and they were caught by surprise when queen Nori came around to tell them the musicians were about to play the last dance of the evening.

 

They sat at the main table, and as the unmated Alphas, Omegas and Betas met in the dancefloor, Daiki was reminded of the last wedding he attended.

 

“Remember how we skipped this dance in Imayoshi’s wedding?” he asked, moving so his mouth was next to Ryouta’s ear.

 

He didn’t miss the shiver that went through him because of it, but he preferred to hold back for the time being.

 

“That was bold of us,” the blond replied as the music and the dance started, “we practically told everybody we were together before we announced the engagement.”

 

“Here we are, though, so I don’t think we messed up that badly,” Daiki said, smiling playfully at the Omega.

 

“Here we are,” Ryouta repeated before he placed a kiss on his lips.

 

Aomine hadn’t noticed the time gone by, but now that he knew they were about to leave and retire to their new chambers, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling itchy to be alone with his husband.

 

They broke away the kiss, but Daiki put his hand on Ryouta’s knee and rubbed his skin there while they watched the people in front of them dance to the last notes of the music. The crowd dispersed and once more, their attention was put on the couple.

 

The Alpha stood up and helped the Omega stand up. They both bowed at the guests, thanking them for coming before they walked down the three steps of the raised dais and started making their way to the doors at the end of the room.

 

They had showed to hundreds of people the love they had for each other, but now, they wanted to show their love to each other, in private.

 

Finally.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was mortifying to walk through the ballroom with every pair of eyes on them. Ryouta couldn’t keep but think about how they all knew they were retiring to their chambers, and how they were probably going to spend the night.

 

He was sure even his neck was flushed by the time they crossed the doors of the hall.

 

Thankfully, though, the hallways were mostly empty and they could walk in peace to the upper floors, hand in hand and in a comfortable, but a bit nervous, silence.

 

It was strange, he thought, going into a new set of rooms instead of the one he had made his during the last months. Nonetheless, the quarters Daisuke and Nori had prepared for them were very spacious and beautifully decorated. They wouldn’t explore it right now, but he knew there were two studies, a tea room, a wide living room and two other bedrooms besides the master one.

 

They both stepped into their new bedroom and Ryouta’s eyes fell first on the large bed in the middle of it. The sheets were purple, the pillows at the top were fluffy and at the bottom of it was a thick comforter, so they could starve off the cold during the winter months they still had ahead of them.

 

Daiki closed the door behind them and Ryouta startled at the sound.

 

The Alpha frowned at that and walked until they were face to face. “Are you okay?” he asked.

 

Ryouta looked into his eyes before he let out a sigh. “Yeah, just a bit nervous,” he admitted.

 

Daiki’s expression softened at that. “Hey, you don’t have to be nervous. Actually,” he mumbled, “maybe we shouldn’t go all the way today.” His own face must have betrayed him, because the Alpha hurried to speak again. “Don’t think for a moment that I don’t want to be with you,” he assured him, “but we had a long day and we will have another one tomorrow. We will travel for hours and I don’t want the trip to be uncomfortable to you because you’re sore, Ryouta.”

 

“But it’s our wedding night,” the blond said, not sure how he felt about just going to sleep after the wonderful day they had.

 

A smile appeared on Daiki’s face and his eyes sparkled with something that looked like mischief. “I didn’t say we would just do _nothing_.” He made a pause and his tone turned a bit more serious. “We’ll do whatever you want to, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Ryouta replied softly, feeling much more comfortable. “I want to take a bath, and then-and then I’ll meet you here.”

 

Daiki kissed his cheek. “That’s a very good idea.”

 

The Omega, then, turned on his feet and walked to the door he supposed lead to the bathroom. He opened it and found he wasn’t mistaken. The bathroom was bigger than the one he had back in his old bedroom and the bathtub was more of a pool than anything else.

 

He found it had been filled with hot water already, and he took off his kimono carefully before he put his toes in, checking the temperature. When he realized it was just perfect for his taste, he descended the three steps into it and let the water reach his tired body, up to his shoulders.

 

He sighed, satisfied and told himself not to worry about whatever would happen once he returned back to the bedroom. He trusted Daiki and believed completely in his words, they would do whatever he was comfortable with. They had shared some passionate moments before, Ryouta wasn’t going absolutely blind into this.

 

It would be fine.

 

It would be _more_ than fine, he was sure of it.

 

Around ten minutes later the water turned colder than what he preferred at this time of the year and he finally stood up and left the bath. He dried his skin carefully and turned around to look for the clothes he had seen when he came in.

 

It was made of silk and when he unfolded it, he was met with a simple but delicate looking black robe. He put it on slowly before he went to look at himself in the mirror. The robe went down to his ankles and it left one of his legs bare up to his midthigh. The sleeves reached his elbows and the chest aperture went down to the beginning of his abdomen. He had never worn something so daring, but he had to admit he liked the way it made him feel.

 

He took a deep breath before he walked to the door. He opened it without making a sound and walked back into the bedroom.

 

Daiki was seated in the bed, wearing a deep blue robe, one that seemed a bit sturdier than his, and that looked great on him. Ryouta loved the way it brought out the blue of his eyes.

 

He started to feel a bit nervous and insecure, though, when his husband didn’t say a word in the next seconds.

 

“Daiki?” he asked, shyly.

 

Blue eyes slowly met his and Ryouta couldn’t help but think the Alpha looked as if he had just come out of a trance. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted. He got his bearings back quickly, nonetheless, because he stood up from the bed and walked until their chests were almost pressed together.

 

“You look incredible,” the taller man said, as he nuzzled the top of his head.

 

“Really?” Ryouta asked, breathing in deeply, just to get a better taste of the satisfied musky scent that Daiki was letting out.

 

“You look so beautiful that I’m struggling to keep myself from touching you,” the Alpha confessed, speaking against his hair.

 

As his scent intensified and it was joined by his own sweeter one, he took a step back so he could see his husband’s eyes. He put a hand on his jaw and caressed him there before he spoke up.

 

“Why? I-I want this, as much as you do.”

 

And he could only imagine the wanton expression he wore on his face, because as soon as he said the last word, Daiki put his lips over his, preventing him from speaking, or even thinking, anything else. His hands were at the sides of his face and he put his arms around his neck, just so he could have him closer.

 

He parted his mouth on his own accord and he sighed deeply when the Alpha’s tongue met his. Their lips moved against each other and Ryouta moved his hands until they were at the base of his neck. Daiki’s skin was warm and he couldn’t help but wish to have every inch of it over his own.

 

He was nervous, or had been, but the truth was that he had been waiting for this for weeks and there was no way he could keep himself away from his husband now.

 

They kissed for a while before Ryouta decided to take the first step, just to let Daiki know he was more than fine with what they were doing. He separated their lips, only to moved them along the line of his jaw, down to his neck, just as the taller man had done to him earlier in the day. He pressed his lips against his tensed skin and even dare to bite it lightly.

 

He smelled a new wave of the musky scent Daiki was giving off, just as he heard the deep groan the Alpha let out. Ryouta felt a shiver go through his whole body, his inner Omega answering to the satisfied noises the Alpha in front of him was making.

 

He trailed down his kisses to his collarbone, but stopped once he felt a hand on his jaw, forcing him gently to look up. Daiki’s blue eyes were darker than usual and they had a spark of desire and arousal that almost left him shocked in his spot.

 

The blond licked his lips unconsciously, barely aware of how sensitive and swollen they were. The movement, though, caught Daiki’s attention and before he knew it, there were lips over his again and two strong hands held his hips strongly and brought their lower bodies together.

 

Ryouta couldn’t stop thinking about how they were only separated by only two layers of clothes. How they could be naked against each other with just a few precise movements.

 

Daiki bit his lower lip and his thoughts vanished from his mind as he let out a moan. One of the hands at his waist travelled down until they reached the beginning of his thigh, the one the robe didn’t cover. The Alpha squeezed it tightly before he raised up and put it around his own waist.

 

The change in position made their crotches touch and Ryouta could only whine at the contact with the Alpha’s semi-hard length.

 

“Daiki,” he whispered, as he barely separated their lips.

 

“What do you want?” the blue haired man asked, nuzzling his cheek and his jaw. His hand was running up and down over his thigh.

 

“Will you take me to the bed?” he asked, feeling shy but also hot enough that he wouldn’t stay quiet about it.

 

Daiki’s lips travelled near his ear before he said lowly, “to wherever you want to.” He took a step away from him a second later and walked Ryouta backwards until the back of his knees touched the bed.

 

He pressed their lips together again just as he lowered himself over the mattress. He held the Alpha’s neck, just so he would come to be over him as he settled himself. With one thigh between Daiki’s, he took a deep breath when he felt the Alpha put a hand to support himself at the side of his head.

 

“I want you,” the dark skinned man said, as he moved his lips down to his neck. “I want you so, so much,” he mumbled, his voice deeper than usual as he started sucking lightly the fair and delicate skin over his scent glands.

 

Ryouta moaned as he sucked with more strength the skin there and he was not surprised to feel he was already wet. He ran his hands over Daiki’s shoulders and touched the bare skin at the beginning of his chest. He loved the way the hard muscles felt under his hands. “I do too,” he said softly, his heart beating erratically inside his chest, “so please,” he begged, “please do something.”

 

The Alpha let out a low chuckle before he raised his head. “I will,” he promised, his lips forming a smirk, a very hot and delicious looking smirk, before he raised his back and stood over Ryouta, legs at either side of the Omega. He smiled smugly at him before he put his hands over the knot that held the black robe together. He disentangled it slowly, but Ryouta couldn’t help but feel a blush spread through his face and neck when his upper body was left bare in front of the Alpha.

 

Daiki ran his hands over his sides just before he moved to his chest and rubbed his thumbs against his hard nipples. Ryouta closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh at the touch. “Don’t stop,” he asked, throwing his head back as the Alpha applied more pressure and started to twist them carefully between his fingers.

 

The blue haired man inclined his head over the Omega and allowed their lips to meet once more, not stopping even once the ministrations he was doing to his chest. A hard twist in particular made Ryouta’s back arc off the bed and he whimpered when their crotches met, their hard lengths rubbing against the other.   

 

“Do more,” the blond said, almost demanded.

 

Daiki smiled against his lips. “Be patient, love.”

 

Ryouta pouted for a moment and glared, without feeling, at the Alpha. When Daiki’s smile only grew, he decided to take matters into his own hands and held tightly his thighs. He was an Omega, but he was also a man that could go against the best swordsmen in the six kingdoms.

 

Which meant he had enough strength to put himself in a better position. And that was exactly what he did.

 

He threw his body to a side and brought the Alpha with him, smiling victoriously when he looked down at his husband.

 

“I don’t want to be patient,” he said. The robe had fallen off from one of his shoulders and the truth was that it was only covering his lower half now. Most of his chest was laid bare for Daiki to see. And he didn’t mind even one bit.

 

“Ryouta…” the Alpha panted, just a second after the Omega grinded his ass against his crotch.

 

“You were the one that was doing the teasing,” the blond said. He unknotted Daiki’s robe and took a few seconds to admire his naked chest. His dark skinned muscles tensed under his caresses and he groaned again when he raked his nails down his skin.

 

“That doesn’t mean you have to follow my example,” the blue haired man said, and Ryouta was sure he was seconds away from pouting.

 

He decided to not be so mean and inclined until their lips met once more. His hair framed their faces and he sighed deeply when he felt Daiki’s hand took both sides of his face. They kissed for a few more seconds before he felt his husband’s hand over the fabric of his robe. He felt, also, how he hesitated.

 

“Take it off,” he said, feeling ready for this, “and take yours off too,” he added after a moment.

 

They had to step away from the other so they could undress, but Ryouta didn’t hesitate to get closer once more to his husband when they were done. Daiki laid him down on the bed and hovered over him again, blue eyes looking at every inch of his skin. He couldn’t stop his own gaze from wandering and he bit his lip when his eyes stopped at the Alpha’s hard cock and heavy sack.

 

When their eyes met again, the blond spoke. “I want you, _inside_ me,” he whispered, not looking away, even if he knew he was blushing and that he had stuttered.

 

“Ryouta…” Daiki said hesitantly, but the Omega knew that the Alpha was practically fighting with himself. He was not the only one who wanted this.

 

“You’ll take care of me, won’t you?” he said, pushing off from the bed, until their faces were inches away from the other.

 

A smile crossed the blue haired and he nuzzled his cheek. Ryouta couldn’t stop telling himself how lucky and how fortunate he was to be able to see this side of the man he loved. “I promised you that today, didn’t I?”

 

The blond returned his smile and nodded. “You did.” He raised a hand and put it in his neck. “I trust you and I want you, my husband, in all the ways you can give yourself to me.”

 

Their lips met again and he laid himself back on the mattress. Daiki deepened the kiss as he ran his hands over his thighs just before he separated them and placed himself between them. Ryouta whimpered when he felt his hand form a fist around his small cock. The Alpha moved his hand painfully slowly, but they had been kissing and making out for a long time now and his body was quite aroused. The wetness in his backside was a good proof of that.

 

Not wanting to be the only one receiving such pleasure, he moved his hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers over the Alpha’s length. He felt Daiki exhale slowly and stutter in his movements at his actions, and he moved his hand feeling more confident at the moan the dark skinned man let out after a moment, when he rubbed his thumb against his slit, playing with the precome that had gathered in there.

 

“More,” he asked, he _begged_ , after a minute. Their scents had mingled together and his head felt light at the musky and aroused scent that had permeated the room. He liked the way Daiki’s hand felt on him, but his entrance was practically twitching and he was growing desperate to feel something there, that would ease him. He was familiar enough with his heats to know that wasn’t what was happening, but he thought that perhaps the presence of this Alpha was bringing to the surface his inner Omega and its need to be touched and pleasured in the way it wanted to be. “More, Daiki,” he repeated.

 

The Alpha, who had been nibbling the skin over his scent glands, nodded against his skin before he put both of his hands under his asscheeks, not missing the chance to grip them and enjoying the way the Omega’s body arched off the bed at the sensation. He put a pillow under his hips before he brought their bodies closer than before. Ryouta could feel their cocks touching the other’s every time he moved.

 

He whined, surprised, when he felt lips around his right nipple. He closed his eyes and let out another noise as he felt Daiki’s hand go from his cock, to his balls, to his perineum until he finally stopped at his hole. One finger pressed against his entrance and he gasped as he felt the Alpha played with the wetness in there.

 

“I love how ready you are for me,” the taller man said as he raised his head and hovered over Ryouta’s face once more. He pecked his lips shortly before he spoke again, “you are amazing and so, so beautiful.”

 

The blond sighed slowly. “And more importantly, yours.”

 

Blue eyes darkened at that and Ryouta didn’t miss the way his Alpha scent grew muskier and stronger. His legs trembled because of it and he felt himself get wetter around Daiki’s fingers. “Mine,” he repeated, just before he pressed the first finger into his hole.

 

He had produced so much slick that he didn’t feel any discomfort and seconds later, he asked for another.

 

Thankfully, Daiki didn’t hesitate and only inserted another of his fingers into him. This time, he felt the stretch, but he felt so good and so satisfied, that he didn’t mind it and just bit the Alpha’s lower lip as the blue haired man started pumping his fingers in and out of his entrance.

 

Ryouta didn’t have to ask for a third digit, but he had to take a slow breath when Daiki put it in. During his heats, he had only dared to put up to three fingers inside himself and the truth was that his hand was thinner than the Alpha’s. The stretch was unknown and he closed his eyes as his husband started moving them inside of him.

 

“Love?”

 

Daiki’s voice almost startled him and the blond opened his eyes to find the dark skinned man staring at him with his eyebrows furrowed. He was about to reply and say that he was okay when he felt him drag his finger against his prostate.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed as all though escaped his mind. Daiki hadn’t been looking for his bundle of nerves actively, probably so he wouldn’t come before they could actually make love, but now that he had, Ryouta couldn’t even remember what had been troubling him before. “Do that again,” he begged and it was the only thing he could focus on at the moment.

 

His husband did as he asked and the Omega whimpered as he felt precome drip from his cock. Daiki pumped his fingers again as he said in a low and deep voice, “I think you’re ready.”

 

“Yes, please,” he asked in a wanton voice. The other prince didn’t answer, but Ryouta almost came on the spot when he saw his husband lick his slick off one of his fingers. “Daiki…” he whimpered, cock twitching at the sight.

 

Daiki pushed his himself until his cock rested against his asscheeks. “We have all the time in the world, but I’ll bring you off with my tongue sooner rather than later,” he promised him, just as he took his cock in his hand and rubbed it against his entrance. His blue eyes were almost black as he stared at the Omega with an aroused light on his gaze. His voice grew more serious and more caring. “Ready?”

 

Ryouta extended his hand until he could caress Daiki’s face with it. The Alpha accepted his touch before he let it down once more. “Yes,” he whispered.

 

The thick head of his cock pushed through his relaxed entrance, slowly filling him in a way he had never felt or imagined before. A gasp escaped his lips and he threw his head back; his inner walls clenching around the cock inside him.

 

“Ryouta,” Daiki moaned, head falling down as his sack pressed against his cheeks. “You’re so tight,” he said, sounding amazed and in ecstasy, “my Omega,” he whispered, eyes looking down at him. A shudder went through the arms that held him upright and Ryouta realized he couldn’t imagine the effort his husband was making to not rut into him and fuck him as he probably was desiring to.

 

He had closed his eyes, but he opened them when he felt a hand caress his side. Daiki still looked tensed, and was still incredibly aroused inside him, but his eyes seemed more focused as he spoke. “Tell me if you want to stop, Ryouta.” The blond shook his head immediately at that; the stretch was almost painful, but he would not stop now. “Tell me when you’re ready, then, love.”

 

It took him almost a minute, but when he finally felt prepared enough, he gave a small nod to the Alpha. “Move, Daiki.”

 

The other man didn’t hesitate and Ryouta’s inside clenched when he felt empty for a moment, as Daiki retreated his hips, just before he pushed inside him, burying himself to the hilt once more. Both of them gasped at the sensation just before the Alpha moved again, and before he could understand what was going on, he moaned as a wave of pleasure went through his whole body. Daiki had wrapped his fingers around his cock once more and was making sure he felt good while he grew used to the sensation of him pumping in and out of his body.

 

And it didn’t take long for that to happen. His body grew used to the thrusts and he whined loudly when he felt Daiki’s cock find his prostate. The Alpha noticed immediately the change in his reactions and he put all his efforts into fucking that particular spot.

 

He gripped the sheets between his fingers as he started to move his hips so he could meet his husband’s thrusts. “ _Yes_ ,” he moaned. He had never felt such pleasure before and the way Daiki felt around inside him, the way his body hovered and covered his was something that felt incredibly.

 

Ryouta wrapped his legs around his waist, bringing their bodies as close as he could. He moved his hands so he could touch the Alpha’s skin and ended up putting his hands over his back, finally finding leverage to accept the strong movements of the Alpha’s hips.

 

He clawed his nails into the blue haired man skin’s at a particular hard thrust and Daiki hissed at it, just as his cock twitched inside of him. Ryouta did it again, and was incredibly satisfied when he heard him groan loudly.

 

“You’re _my_ Alpha and I can’t wait for you to put your Mark on me.” He gasped at a new thrust and bit his lip as their eyes met. “And I can’t wait for you to wear _my_ Mark.” All the world would know he belong to Daiki, just as he was his.

 

They kissed messily, Daiki’s rhythm not stuttering once, and Ryouta whimpered as he felt his body almost bend in half, his hole accepting greedily the hard and long length of the man over him. The sound of their sweaty skins meeting and their moans was downright lewd, but the Omega felt he had never heard a better sound in his life.

 

This was something so carnal and something so _human_ that he was sure his inner Omega had never felt as satisfied before. This was him, being taken by an Alpha that would mate him soon, would fill his belly with pups one day and would protect him for the rest of his life. He had never felt his second gender this intensely before, only the days in heat could come near this, but his mind was clearer than it would ever be during his mating cycle, which meant he was feeling and understanding everything in a way he never had before.

 

“Harder, Daiki, please,” he whimpered, eyes closing as his whole clenched around the Alpha’s cock, “fuck me _harder_.”

 

The Alpha delivered and he thrusted into him with more strength than he had before. He had raised his back and was gripping the blond’s waist, to keep him in the place so his thrusts wouldn’t sent him further into the bed. Ryouta could see his upper body clearly in this position, the way his dark skinned hips moved into him, burying himself deeper than before.

 

The strong and dominant picture Daiki made like this had aroused him even more and he felt a feeling in his lower belly as the dark skinned man started pumping his hand over his cock again.

 

“Daiki,” he moaned, feeling his other hand go to his lower back as he arched his spine. “I’m close, I’m so closed,” he whimpered.

 

“Me too,” the Alpha said, “you’re going to come with me, okay? You’re going to come on my knot,” he mumbled, between gritted teeth as the Omega tightened his hole, unable to stop his reactions at the picture his mind brought to the surface, of the Alpha pushing his knot inside him and keeping them together so he could fill his insides with his come.

 

His cock twitched at the thought.

 

“Ryouta,” Daiki called, his thumb rubbing the head of his length, “do you want it?”

 

“Yes, Daiki, yes.”

 

“That’s right,” the Alpha said, as his thrusts slowed down but started going deeper into him. The blond felt the knot at the base of his cock start to swell. “You’re my husband, love, the best Omega, you’re so good. You’re going to come with me, aren’t you?” he asked. Ryouta nodded, eyes looking at his husband as he kept his orgasm at bay, as Daiki started pushing his half formed knot in and out of him. The hand over his cock moved faster and the sound of the Alpha’s voice and their skins slapping together was the only thing he could focus on.

 

“D-Daiki,” he whimpered, toes curling as he felt the control over his body start to slip away. “I’m so close, Daiki,” he almost sobbed, “I’m going to come, I-I can’t-” he stuttered, his mind unable to form the whole sentence. It was too much, the thrusts into his hole, the stimulation over his cock, the sounds his husband was letting out and their scents mingling together. It was too much and he just wanted to come.

 

The blue haired man’s hips started to stutter and a few seconds later, he grinded his hips against Ryouta’s cheeks, his knot finally going through his entrance and forming entirely inside himself. “It’s okay, love, come, you don’t have to hold off anymore,” the Alpha panted, “come for me, come on, love.”

 

He didn’t need more.

 

He felt full and filled in a way he hadn’t experienced before, Daiki’s length was pressing against his prostate and his hand hadn’t stopped jerking off his cock. He whined loudly as the first ropes of come left his cock, just as his orgasm ripped through him and his insides were painted white with Daiki’s warm seed.

 

“Ryouta,” the Alpha groaned over him, as he came. His extended arms being the only thing that kept his body from falling over the blond’s. “Fuck,” he hissed, hips still moving as wave after wave of his orgasm went through his body. “Fuck,” he cursed again, his sensitive cock feeling Ryouta’s wall clench around it. “Love, shit, you’re so good, you did so good,” he whispered, eyes closed as his whole body shuddered.

 

The Omega clinged to his words, at his Alpha’s praise, in an attempt to keep his mind together as pleasure made his body shake and tremble uncontrollably. “Daiki,” he whispered, in a broken voice, as come dripped out of his cock slowly and weakly as it began to soften.

 

Minutes went by before any of them could form a decent thought. “Ryouta,” the blue haired man said, eyes focusing on his husband, “are you okay?” he asked, his voice raspy.

 

Ryouta opened his eyes slowly. He smiled tenderly at the man over him. “I am,” he answered, his voice sounding even worse, as it also sounded exhausted. “But I don’t think I can move,” he confessed after a moment. His legs were still wrapped around the Alpha’s waist, but he knew that if he tried to move them away they would only fall down to the bed. He was that drained.

 

Daiki ran his hands over his sides before he took out the pillow under his hips and put his hands in there. He extended his legs and took Ryouta in his arms, so he could help him sit over his lap.

 

The Omega shut his eyes tightly at the movement, as it jostled the knot inside him and made his hole clench at the sensation. He was very sensitive at the moment, and wasn’t sure if his behind could take more at the moment.

 

“That probably wasn’t the best position for knotting,” Daiki mumbled, “but I thought you would feel more comfortable on it.”

 

Ryouta smiled softly at him, eyes half lidded. “I did,” he reassured him, “and it’s okay, I like the closeness,” he confessed, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s middle. A second later, he laid his head over his shoulders, face centimeters away from his scent glands.

 

Daiki turned his head towards him and put a kiss on his damp hair. “Are you really okay?” he asked, with a concerned tone.

 

“I am,” the blond said, eyes closing, “I’m here with you, as your husband, just after I gave myself away to you. I couldn’t be better, Daiki.”

 

The blue haired man tightened his hug around him and Ryouta sighed satisfied, feeling satiated and protected. “This was incredible, Ryouta,” Daiki whispered, “I still can’t believe you’re my husband,” he said, in an even lower tone, “and that you gave yourself to me like that.”

 

The Omega smiled at that. “You should, after all, we do have a life together ahead of us.” His smile grew at his own words. “Amazing, isn’t it?”

 

“It is,” the Alpha agreed. He stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “I love you, Ryouta, I love you so, so much,” he whispered, in a slow voice as tiredness seeped into his body too. “I’m so lucky to have you, here, now, in my arms. This is more than I ever hoped to have.”

 

And even if Ryouta felt as if he was seconds away from falling asleep, he heard him perfectly and he would never forget those words for the rest of his life.

 

“I love you too, Daiki, and I think we’re both very, very lucky, to have found the other.” He slowly started to lose consciousness, but not before he said again: “I love you, Daiki, my husband and my Alpha.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE ALMOST 20K WORDS FOR ONLY TWO CHAPTERS. I'M SO HAPPY, I LOVED WRITING THIS AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AS MUCH AS I DID *-*
> 
> Oh my Gooooooooood, I'm very excited and very nervous about what you thought of all of this. The wedding and their first time. I hope you enjoyed it and please, please, ease my mind by leaving a few comments here with your opinions hahahahah *wink* *wink*
> 
> This took me a bit longer than I expected, but I've been incredibly busy. Still, I think it turned out okay and I'm more than ready to write what's to come in this story. It's amazing how far we've come, this fic is already a year old, and I can't wait to show you all what I have in mind for our lovely princes.
> 
> Love you all, guys, and thank you for all your comments and support. Have a great weekend, and don't forget you can find me here:
> 
> Tumblr: @childofgreeceandrome


End file.
